


Everybody Loves Halo (On Hold)

by Undertaleuniverse



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Aliens Cultures, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime References, AtLA, Ballroom Dancing, Beach Day, Beach Episode, Beach Volleyball, Bedrock, Black Canary - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, Caught naked, Childbirth, Children of Blood and Bone, Children of Blood and Bone References, Concern Parents, Courtship, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing and Singing, Date Night, Day At The Beach, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney Songs, Driving, During Canon, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fan-Child, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fifty Shades of Grey Bashing, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Girls' Night, Grease References, Green Lantern - Freeform, Green Lantern Corps - Freeform, Green Lantern:the animated series, Green with envy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry Potter References, Heathers References, Jealous Girlfriend, Jealousy, Lantern Corps, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Married Couple, Married Life, Matchmakers, Matchmaking, Mating, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Beta Read, OA, Oliver Queen - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Overprotective boyfriend, Overprotective friends, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Percy Jackson References, Pregnancy, Protective Everyone, Protective Mick Rory, Protective Rogues (DCU), Protective Team, Protective Teammates, Protectiveness, Racing, Rude Guests, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Song: Dead Girl Walking (Reprise), Speed Force, Star Sapphire - Freeform, Star Sapphire Corps, Street Racing, Strip Games, Strip Poker, Supermartian Baby, Team as Family, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, VLD au, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Worry Parents, Young Justice AU, Young Justice Season 3, characters are 18+, ignore canon, jealous boyfriend, prince hans, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 69
Words: 309,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaleuniverse/pseuds/Undertaleuniverse
Summary: If you love Halo or Violet Harper as much as I do, along with then rest of outsiders, then this is the place for you. I’ll be writing various one shots revolving around the outsiders, from heartwarming to embarrassment. Feel free to send in requests.





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Shout to Phantomwolfblue for the prompt, encouragement, and their awesome stories that you should check out

As I stated in the summary, feel free to send requests.

However, i’ll Not accept the following:

Rape/Noncon

Character Bashing

Antis 

Let see where this take us 


	2. What’s Jealousy, and what does it has to do with me being green?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy thy name is Violet harper  
> For Phantomwolfblue

“So is this friend of your coming or what?” Harper row asks while leaning back against the railing behind her.

    “Yes, Brio..I means Brian will be coming here soon,” Violet correct herself.

Violet, Harper, and Forager (who was currently Fred Bugg with two G’s) were sitting on the bleachers on the football field, waiting for Brion (who was disguise as Brian) to pick Forager and Violet up.

    A few days ago, Brion had been complaining about being cope up inside all day and only being allows to go out on missions. So Artemis asks Zutana for a glamour charm designed for Brion.

     The glamour charm disguise Brion as a white caucasian male with long, flowing blonde hair, green eyes, freckles, and a round nose. His body remains the same those.

     Brion didn’t like his new disguise, but as long as he got to get out of the house every now and then, Brion accepted the new look. Brion had named his new alter-ego Brian. Artemis commented how that was the most least uncreative cover name she’d ever heard.

    Forager like Brion’s disguise, but to Violet’s displeasure, she didn’t like Brion’s disguise one bit. She find the new look hideous compare to Brion’s real form.

    Brion had blush at her response and comforted Violet over her discomfort over his disguise by securing her that she would get to see Brion’s real face everyday whenever they were alone or with the team.

    Brion offers to pick up Violet and Forager from school today. He saw it as an opportunity to not only get to hang out with his friends more, but to finally be introduce to Harper Row, their only friend at school. (And to see if any boys had flirted with Violet, not that he would admits that, but everybody knew that already).

    “Fred Bugg see that Brio...Fred Bugg means Fred Bugg see Brian had arrived,” Forager announces, pointing toward something, grabbing the girls’ attention to a parked Bio-Ship disguises as a red car at the side with a glamour Brion coming out of it.

    Violet cringes at seeing Brion’s glamour, but reminds herself that Brion is still Brion, so she let it slide.

Brian waves at them and starting to march toward the trio.

     “That’s your friend,” Harper said with atoishment in her voice.

”Yes, Brian is the other friend of Fred Bugg and Violet Harper,” Forager answers.

    “Well in that case you should had warns me about how hot he is,” Harper said with a smirk.

 Violet and Fred Bugg immediately stares at each other, fearing that Harper is aware of Brion’s alter  ego, Geoforce.

”Brio...I means Brians isn’t hot.” Violet panicks. “That would be impossible. He couldn’t survive such high temperatures without being severely burns.”

”Wait, hold up,” Harper began to laughs. “By hot, I meant as is he’s attractive, good to look at. And I means Really good to look. Pus we live in a world of superheroes and villains and meta-humans, so anything’s possible.”

Violet and Forager cools down upon being corrected.

    However, violet tense up a bit at hearing Harper admits that she find Brion attractive.

Even those that wasn’t Brion’s true form, Violet felt uneasy with the idea of Harper taking an interest in Brion.

    _Would she find him attractive as well even without his glamour?_ Violet thoughts.

Brion had finally arrives to the trio.

”Greetings everybody. It’s a honor to fin ally meet you Harper Row.” Brion(Brian) greeting them with a bow. “Violet and For..I means Fred Bugg had told me so much about you. And after what I’d been told, you’re the only one with common sense here since you befriended Violet and Fred Bugg.”

”Wow, not only are you good looking, but you have an accent, is a gentleman, and have a way with words.” Harper rants. “Are you single, ‘cause if you aren’t then I would gladly give you my number.” She said the last part with a wink.

  _OK that’s it. Time to show her who Brion belongs to_ ,Violet thought.

    Brion had immediately blushes at her confession.

”Well, uh,” Brion struggles to find his words. “I have a girlfriend.”

    “And that’s me,” Violet interrupts Brion. She marches toward him until she was in front of Brion and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and smacks their lips together.

Violet didn’t know what had taken over her. Was it anger, sadness, hunger? All she knows is that her instincts told her to do this, so she follow them without hesitiation.

    Violet was aggressive in this kiss, unlike any of the kisses the couple had shared. 

Violet smooch their lips harder together, she even went as far to add tongue.

When “Brian” feel Violet’s tough in his mouth, he immediately drawback, gasping for air. He was taken aback by Violet’s behavior, as well as....arouse.

    “Who-hoops,” Harper cheers. “Look who showing who belongs to who? Didn’t know you had it in you to pull a stunt like that?”

”Neither did I,” Violet added, with shame in her voice for having behave like that, as well as a bit of pride.

    “Well, uh,” Forager began “, Fred Bugg, Brian, and Violet must go now. She you on Monday Harper Row.”

”Yes, see you on Monday Harper,” Violet added. She grab Brion’s left hand and marches off to the Bio-Ship with Brion dragging behind her.

    “See you later you three,” Harper saluting them as they left.

When the trio enters the Bio-Ship, with Brion and Violet occupying the front seats and Forager occupying the backseats, they sat in silence for a minute or two.

”What just happen?” Brion aks, breaking the silence, as well as taking his glamour charm off, returning back to his true form.

    “Violet kiss Brion fiercely,” Forager answers “, but Forager doesn’t know why.”

”Me neither,” Violet added in. “When Harper said Brian was handsome, something took over me, but I don’t know what itnwas.”

Upon hearing that, Brion began to laughs.

”What’s so funny?” Violet aks.

”Violet,” Brion chuckles “, you was jealous.”

”Jealous?” Violet questions. “What’s that?”

”It’s means that you were feeling resentful or longing by someone else for something they have or want.” Brion explains. “In this case, you was jealous of Harper taking an interest in me, or rather Brian. You was green with envy.”

”But I’m not green,” Violet said.

”I’ll explain it to you later when we returns home,” Brion said. He lean to his right to kiss Violet’s left cheeks.

”Maybe I can try what you did just back there,” Brion whispers in her ears and wink at her, making her blush.

 


	3. How to successfully court your future mate by Forager (& Victor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forager and Victor help Brion court Violet, without his knowledge  
> For Phantomwolfblue

     

“You want me to help you do what!?” Victor asks.

   Forager signs. “Forager thought Forager was being clear enough, but look like Forager will has to explain again,” Forager said with sass and an eye roll.

   Victor huffs at Forager’s tone.

“Forager would like Victor Stone to help Forager help Brion Markov court Violet Harper so that Brion Markov and Violet Harper will becomes mates,” Forager explains (again).

“Ok, I understand what you want me to help you with, but why?” Victor questions with a confused look.

    “Isn’t Victor Stone tired of Brion Markov and Violet Harper walking around Brion Markov and Violet Harper. And tired of Brion Markov giving Victor Stone heated looks whenever Violet Harper is with Victor Stone,” Forager said with a so done with this shit expression on his face.

“YES!” Victor immediately answers like it was automatic and implanted in his system.

Now don’t get Victor wrong. He love his newfound family. He saw all of the “outsiders” as the siblings he never had.

    With Violet, he saw her as a little sister and he’s amuse by how she find fascination within every little things, never taking anything for granted.

    With Forager, he saw him as an awkward little brother who, despite being view as odd by most people, always stay true to himself, or Forager’s self as Forager would says it.

    As for Brion, he’s the hot-headed big brother. He may acts all tough, and can be rash and impulsiveness, but deep down he’s got a big heart that cares and love greatly for his family and friends.

    However, Victor was tired of Brion and Violet always walking around each other, waiting for one of them to finally do the world a favor and make a move. It was like waiting for a touchdown at a football game but the referee keep calling out fouls.

And he was tired of Brion staring at him like sort of target practice dummy, ready to strike at him with a lava blast whenever he see him with Violet.

“Does Victor Stone want to be apart of Forager’s plan to get Brion Markov and Violet Harper, getting rid of a dangerous threat to Victor Stone’s life?” Forager asks, already knowing the answer.

      “Ok I’m in,”Victor accept the offer.

Forager chirps with cheer.

“Ok so what’s the first step of the plan,” Victor asks.

* * *

 

**Phase one: The Hunt**

“Nope,nope,nope,” Brion shook his head to the side. “I won’t do it.”

    Victor, Brion, and Forager were currently outside of Conner’s and M’gann’s home while Violet was currently inside, making something in the kitchen.

   Unknown to Violet and Brion, Forager and Victor was on phase one of aiding Brion in courting Violet.

      The first step was to help Brion hunt for prey, disguise as a training exercise to Brion.

   They were originally gonna go to a forest in Bio-Ship to hunt for animals there. But luck was on their side when a rabbit had suddenly appear.

   Unfortunately for them as well, Brion refuse to kill the rabbit.

“I do not see the point in killing a defenseless creature,” Brion scolds them.

  “The point of killing the rabbit is to teach Brion Markov to show no mercy to Brion Markov’s enemies,” Forager lies.

   “I already do that,” Brion huff as he folds his arms around his chest. “And this rabbit is not my enemy.”

  “Look, can you just attack the rabbit already with one of your lava blast,” Victor complain.

   “Well, if you want to kill the rabbit so bad, then he’s all yours,” Brion offers, extending his arms out toward the rabbit.

   Victor and Forager look at each other.

“Since Victor Stone have a cannon blast, than Forager believe Victor Stone should take the kill,” Forager offer nervously. “Then that way, the rabbit won’t has to go through a brutal death if Forager were to do it.”

   “Geez thanks, I feels so honor,” Victor growls, making Forager flinch a bit.

Victor march up to the rabbit while his right arm was charging up.

  When he was standing in front of the rabbit, Victor aims his robotic arm at the rabbit, about to take a shot….

  Only to stop when the rabbit stare at Victor with most saddened puppy eyes expression he’d even seen in his life. The look literally struck at his conscious.

“NOPE! Can’t do it,” Victor argues.

  Brion huff with amusement.

“What are you guys doing out here?” Violet’s voice rang, captivating the boys, making them all turns around to see Violet wearing a pink apron titled _KISS THE COOK_ in the front. Violet was holding a pie in her hands.

   “Uh… we were just.” Victor stutters.

“Forager and Victor were Stone just showing Brion Markov this cute rabbit,” Forager lie.

“Sure,just look,” Brion said with a cold look at Forager and Victor.

“Oh, what a cute bunny,” Violet cheers. “Well, while you guys was outside, I baked an apple pie.”

  She stare at Brion.

“Would you like the first slice?” She asks shyly.

“I would love to,” Brion answers with a blush. The two heading back inside to start cutting the pie.

  Victor and Forager follows them.

“It seem Violet Harper had completed the hunting phase of the courtship,” Forager cheers. “Even those Violet Haper didn’t hunt any prey, Violet Harper did pick the apples for the pie, which count.”

“I wish you had told me that before,” Victor said angrily.

* * *

 

**Phase 2: Dancing**

“You want me to do what?” Brion asks with annoyance in his voice.

“Why does Forager’s friends always go this to Forager?” Forager said with annoyance too. “Forager would like Brion Mark0v to engage in a traditional dance of Forager’s people with Forager.”

  “Ok but why aren’t Violet and Victor engaging in your traditional dance as well,” Brion pointing at Victor and Violet who were sitting down in the sand.

  The trio was at Mount Justice on the sand while Tara was playing in the water.

Victor and Forager was on phase two of the courtship, the dance phase where the pursuer perform a dance in front of their desired partner.

“Because the dance requires an audience,” Forager lies. “And Forager want Brion Markov to perform the dance with Forager because is Forager is closest to Brion Markov.”

That part Forager didn’t lie about.

  Brion signs with defeat. “Fine.”

Forager chirps with cheer. “Good, now follow everything Forager do.”

Forager spread his legs far apart and bent his knees. Then he raise his hands in the air and bent his elbows.

Brion reluctantly follows along.

“Brion Markov need to stick out Brion’s rear end,” Forager orders.

Brion signs and stick out his butt.

“Now waddle,” Forager said at the time he starting. Brion follow along.

   Brion and Forager were now performing a crab-like dance with Violet and Victor as their audience.

  Victor was trying to hold in his laugh, but he fail to do so and after seconds of watching Forager and Brion dancing, he was rolling on the ground hugging his stomach as he laugh with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

  Violet was laughing as well, finding it amusing and cute.

Brion smiles at Violet, finding himself enjoying the dance actually.

  Until…

“Smile for the camera, brother” Tara announces.

  Brion and Forager pause their dance Everybody turn to stare at Tara, freshly out of they water based on the water dripping from her hair, filming them on her cell phone.

“Wait till Gregor see this,” Tara tease.

“TARA!” Brian shouting with anger as he ran toward Tara.

Terra ran off laughing, with an enrage Brion following after her.

“At least the dance phase was successful,” Forager admits with pride. “Even those there were some unexpected results.”

* * *

 

 **Phase 3:** ~~**Foreplay** ~~ **Affection**

“Why is it so damn cold in here!?” Brion shivers.

   Victor and Forager was on the final phase of the courtship. The foreplay phase, or the affection phase as Victor preserve to call it.

For this phase, Brion just has to cuddle with Violet.

  Forager had suggested they get Brion and Violet lost in the forest for a night, forcing them to cuddle each OTHER in the nude for warmth.

  But Victor came up with a better idea that won’t end with Brion burning them alive.

He lower the temperatures in the house and raise the AC to the highest it can go, but broke by the thermostat by accident with his super strength.

Thankfully Conner and M’gann wasn’t at the moment and they took the Bio-Ship. Hopefully Conner could fix the thermostat (and won’t get too mad when Victor told him he broke it by accident).

  Forager, Brion, Vctor and Wolf were sitting in the living room, sharing the coldness of the house.

Except for Wolf because he have a nice warm coat of fur. Wolf was napping on the floor.

“Lucky Wolf,” Brion whines.

Suddenly, Brion got an idea. He began to heat himself up, causing himself to steam.

“Much better,” he said with relief.

“Do you guys want in on this?” Brion asks, offering his heat to his friends.

   “No, Forager and Victor Stone are good.” Forager answers.

“But Forager is sure Violet Harper would want some of Brion Markov’s warmth.”

  As if on cue, Violet came into the living room, shivering as she hugs herself.

  Brion look at Violet with sympathy.

“Violet, would you like some of my warmth?” Brion ask shyly and nervously, with a blush.

 Instead of answering, Violet simply smile and sat down to Brion on the cough, embracing Brion in a hug. She place her head under his chin.

  Brion’s blush deepen, but he embrace Violet in a hug as well.

“Phase 3 had been completed,” Forager said.

Victor smile and the two fist punch each other.

“So should we tell them that we’re together now?” Violet whispers to Brion.

“No, let them find out on their own,” Brion whispers back and kiss Violet on her forehead

* * *

 

**Mating Ritual**

“Now it’s time for the mating ritual,” Forager announces.

“Oh no,” Victor cry.

“We must make sure Brion Markov doesn’t injure Violet with Brion Markov’s spiked penis.” Forager continues.

Victor immediately froze when he heard the words spiked and penis in the same sentence.

“Spike penis?” Victor questions with fears in his voice.

  “Yes,” Forager answers. “Don’t human males have them. Forager certainly does.”

 Victor immediately walks away from Forager with a so done with this look on his face.

 


	4. Insecure Little Halo: Ballroom Disaster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is undergoing an inner conflicts at a banquet because of some rude guests. And her own insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout to Phantomwolfblue for the prompt, encouragement, and their awesome stories that you should check out

“Introducing Prince Brion Markov of Markovian  and his consort, Violet Harper!” The announcer announces to everyone in the ballroom.

   Everyone stop what they were doing to stare at the last people to arrive at the banquet.

 Coming down the stairs were Prince Brion of Markovian(aka Geoforce) and his girlfriend, Violet Harper(aka Halo), dress in their best attire.

  Brion was wearing a dark emerald green tux with a touch of parakeet green at the sleeves and legs. He designed it after his super suit, except it’s not form-fitting.

     Violet was wearing an outfit designs after her super suit as well. She wore a full body eggplant purple gown embellished with light gray sparkle stripes with long sleeves. She wore a hijab that was the same shade of purple as her gown.

  As they descends down the stairs, Violet couldn’t help but notice they stares were receiving.

No, the stares she was receiving.

 _Why did I agrees to do this again,_ Violet thoughts, recalling back to the conservation that lend to this very moment.

* * *

 

**Flashback**

“ _You want me to go to a basement?” Violet mispronounces._

_Brion laughs. “No, banquet,” he corrects her. “To honor the return of Terra and my unbanishment.”_

_“Oh, so like a welcoming back party!” Violet exclaims with cheer, surrounding herself with her orange aura, making her float up a bit before Brion held her down by her arms._

_The couple was currency engage in a cuddle session (previously it was a makeout session) on the cough in the living room of Artemis’ house._

_“Yes, exactly like that, but more formal,” Brion continues. “And I shall bring any guest of my choosing. And..” Brion pause for a moment, but continue. “And I choose you to be my guest. ”_

_“Really!?” Violet said, sounding uncertain._

_“Yes,” Brion answers. “I think it’s time the people of Markovian know their one day new princess.” He said the last part with a smirk._

_Violet face heat up, her dark skin hid her blush._

_“But won’t your people not like me because I’m Quraci?” Violet asks, sounding fearful._

_“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Brion secures her. “If anyone dare says anything bad about you than they’ll has to deal with Geo-force.”_

_“Don’t you means Hot Lava?” Violet jokes._

_Brion pouts, but his pout quickly turns into a smirk as he came up with an idea._

_“You’re right,” Brion continues. “And you’re about to be burns.” Brion said the last part as he tackle her on the cough and attacks her with kisses all over her face._

_“HAAAAAAAAHHHA!” Violet laughs. “Cut it down. That tickles.”_

_“Yes, please cut it out,” Artemis’ voice rang, pausing Brion’s kiss attack and shifting the couple attention to a smirking Wally and Artemis in the living room._

* * *

 

**Back at the banquet**

_I wish I had said no,_ Violet thoughts as she took notice of the hostility she was feeling, much similar to the hostility Gabrielle Daou went through when she had moved to Markovian for safely, only to be met with more danger once again.

   Once Violet and Brion had finally reach the ballroom’s floor, the festivities continues.

 Gregor and Terra walks toward the couple. Gregor was wearing the same attire he wore on his coronation day and Terra wore a light blue gown.

“Glad you could finally make it,” Gregor comments. “And what wonderful outfits you had designed for the tailor.”

 “Thanks you,” Violet said shyly, feeling uncomfortable.

“I see you still enjoy dressing up as a superhero, brother,” Tara jokes.

  “Tara,” Gregor warns.

“Kidding,” Tara said in defense. “You both look lovely.”

“Thanks you,” Brion said.

“But mostly Violet,” Tara whispers.

Brion pouts.

“Well if it’s isn’t the royal family of Markovian reunited!” Hollers a nobleman walking toward the group.

 “Good evening Lord Henry,” Gregor said with a bow. “I hope you’re hoping yourself.”

“I quite am,” Henry answers. “And it’s great to see you together again.” Henry’s eyes focus on Violet. “And who, may I asks if this fine young lady?”

 “Violet,” Violet answers. “Violet Harper.”

“Violet, such a beautiful name,” Henry said as he took Violet’s left hand and kiss it “, for a beautiful woman.”

Violet’s face heat up while Brion steam a bit, but cool himself down.

 “Tell me Violet, what royal blood are running through your veins?” Henry asks.

 “Oh, I don’t have any royal blood in me.” Violet answers, shamefully.

 _Why would a filthy refuge girl like you have any worth in you,_ Violet thoughts.

 “Oh,” Henry answers with surprise but that quickly turns to amusement. “So royalty x a commoner. It’s like living a fairy tale!”

“Something like that,” Brion said with a laugh.

“Pardon your conservation,” the announcer interrupts. “But it’s time for Gregor to give his speech.”

“Of course,” Gregor response. “Excuse me?” Gregor pardon himself as he walk to the center of the ballroom with the announcer following him.

The announcer hands a mic to Gregor, which he accepts.

“Greeting noblemen and noblewomen of Markovian and guests,” Gregor began. “We’re here to honor the safe return of my sister and your princess, Terra, and the unbanishment of my brother and your prince, Brion!”

   Everyone turns their attention to Terra and Brion and clasps.

Violet took notice of how the hostile eyes had returns to her. She grew uncomfortable and ran off to a nearby corner.

 “Violet wait?” Brion said as he was about to chase after her only to be stop by Terra.

“I got this brother,” Tara said as she ran after Violet.

When Violet got to the corner, she finally left go of the uneasy breathe she was holding in for awhile.

“Can you believe that Prince Brion chose her to got to the banquet?” A woman’s voice whispers nearby.

  Violet turns her head to see where it came from, and saw two women nearby.

  “I know right,” the other woman said. “She must be some prostitute that he got from a brothel.”

 “She dress modestly for one,” the first woman states.

 “Much be to hide all the marks she receive from all her other “dateS” ” the second woman air quotes the last word.

The two woman laughs.

“To think,” Violet heard a man’s voice now. “The prince brought a filthy  Quran refugee girl as his consort.”

“Agress,” another man’s voice appears. “Even those she is quite pretty, I bet he’s only keeping her around her a good fuck. By the next few weeks, he’ll be done with her and find a proper consort.”

“One that doesn’t have that stupid wrap thing on her head,” the first man said. “What could she be hiding under there? A bomb.”

“Maybe to hide her baldness,” the second man jokes. “Or a head full of snakes.”

The two men laughs.

 Violet became furious and wanted to says something. But stops herself.

  _They had a point,_ Violet thoughts. _You’re nothing compare to Brion, a prince. Just a play toy for him now, something to please him until he find a proper partner._

 When Tara reach her, she place a hand on her shoulder.

“Is everything alright?” Tara asks with concern.

 “Ye..” Violet signs. “No. Tara, do you think me and your brother work well together?”

“Huh?” Terra reply.

“I means, am I right for Brion?” Violet asks. “He’s a prince and I’m well,”

“A beautiful young woman who’s make my brother happy whenever she's around, who I glad isn’t one of those stuck up their asses princess like myself,” Tara jokes the last part.

  Violet smiles.

“It’s now time for the first dance of the night.” Gregor announces.

“That’s your cue to go back,” Tara said. “You good?”

“Yes, I’m good,” Violet said as she began to walk back to Brion. “Thanks you.”

Tara nodd and smiles.

 When Violet made it back to Brion, he look at her with concern.

She response with a nodd.

Brion smile and he offers her his right hand, which she accepts, and the two heads toward the middle of the dance room. Other couples follows.

    Once in the middle of the dance floor, Violet and Brion turns to face each other. Violet places her hands around Brion’s neck as he place his hands by her waists. The two began to swirl in small circle. The other couples follows.

  While dancing, Violet notice people staring at her again.

“She must be a witch that had place a spell on him, that’s the only explanation to why Brion would be with her.” A woman's voice whispers, which Violet pick up.

“Hooded freak,” she pick up another voice.

“She should go back to where she came from.”

Violet try to block them out, to enjoy her dance, but couldn’t.

 _Because they’re the truths,_ Violet thoughts.

“Violet, are you alright?” Brion asks with concern.

Instead of answering him, Violet release her hands from his neck and force his hands off of her. She ran off away from the ballroom.

 “Violet waits!” Brion said as he follows her

As she ran further away, Brion’s voice fade away.

* * *

 

**Outside.**

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Violet_  thoughts as she continue crying. She was currently sitting in the garden on a bench, crying her eyes out.

_Not only had you made a fool of yourself, but Brion as well. You don’t deserves him._

“Violet, are you alright?” Brion’s voice breaks her train of thoughts.

 She turns around to be stare at a concern Brion, who had sat down next to her on the bench.

 “What happens back there?” Brion asks.

“Me,” Violet whispers.

“Excuse me,” Brion said with confusion.

“I said it was me,” Violet repast herself. “It was me. I heard what some people were saying about me and...I just couldn’t handle it.”

Brion began to steam at the thoughts of anyone daring to says something bad about his halo. His aurora borealis. He swears that he’ll hunt down the people that had hurt her and make them regrets it.

  “Brion,” Violet continues. “Why did you choose me as a partner?”

 “Excuse me?” Brion asks again.

“Why not a princess?” Violet asks back.

“Because,” Brion began “, none could match the beauty that radiates off from you. None would ever be as caring and thoughtful as you. None could love and appreciate everyone and anything around them like they’re the most precious thing on Earth. That’s why I chose you.”

 Violet stare in astonishment at Brion.

 _He does love you,_ Violet thoughts something happy for the first time of the night.

  Suddenly Brion stands up and offers his hands again to Violet.

Violet smiles, stand up and accepts his hand.

Brion lend her in the middle of the garden, where the moonlight shine the brightest, perfect to reflect Violet’s dark skin, making her glow even more.

 Brion had once again place his hands by Violet’s waists and Violet place her hands around his neck and her head on his chest.

  The two continue the dance that they’d left off, unknown to them that Gregor and Tara was currently watching them, enjoying the beautiful sight that is love.

 

  


	5. The First(and last ) game of Strip Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forager suggest to play strip poker as a bonding excercise.

“You want us to play what!?” Victor said as his face began to heat up, thankfully his dark skin hid his blush.

 Victor, Violet, and Forager were currently in the Bio-Ship while Conner, M’gann, Artemis, Dick, Wally, and Brion were out.

      Forager signs. “Forager is getting tired of having to repeats what Forager says.”

  “Strip poker is what Forager said,” Violet answers. “I believes it’s a game, but I’m not entirely sure on how it plays.”

“Forager will tell Violet and Victor how to play strip poker,” Forager cheers. “Strip poker is a form of the game known as poker. The only difference is that when one winner win a round, the other players has to remove an article of clothing on them.”

  “Oh,” Violet said as her face heat.

“I know what’s strip poker is and how to play it,” Victor comments “, but how did you know about it exactly.”

  “Forager walks in on Wally, Artemis,Dick, Barbara, Conner, and M’gann playing strip poker one time” Forager answers. “Wally, Artemis,Dick, Barbara, Conner and M’gann seem upset and embarrass  that Forager had walks in on their game. Then Dick and Wally kicks me out of Conner’s and M’gann’s house. Forager becomes intrigue by their activities and search online to know more about.”

   “Really! Never suspects they be into that sort of things,” Victor said with a smirk. “But Why do you wanna play?”

 “Because strip poker seem to be a game play among friends that bring friends closer together since it allows them to be vulnerable around friends.” Forager. “So Forager want Forager and Violet and Victor to be closer. Forager wish Brion was here, those.”

   “Brion can joins us next time, but for now let play strip poker!” Violet exclaims with cheer. Forager chirps.

“Wait,” Violet pauses herself. “You don’t wear clothes.”

“Violet is right about Forager not wearing clothes” Forager answers. “But for the sake of strip poker, Forager will borrow clothes from Conner so Forager, Violet and Victor can play.”

“No thanks you,” Victor declines. “No offense, but I’m not comfortable with playing strip poker, and I don’t think neither would,”

 But Victor didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Forager and Violet was giving him sad puppy eyes somehow manages to not only touch his feelings, but his soul as well.

 “Never mind,” Victor signs with defeat. “Let play.”

Violet and Forager cheers and Forager went to go get the cards and extra clothing for them all.

Brion signs. “I’m not gonna enjoy this.”

* * *

 

**45 Minutes later**

“HA! I win this round!” Victor shout with cheer. “ Time to remove that undershirt Forager.”

 Forager grumble as he remove his white undershirt while Violet removes her second pair of pants.

 Within the first few minutes of starting the game, Victor’s competition side kicks in, especially since Forager had won most of the rounds so far.

  Victor actually find himself enjoying the game, especially when he beats Forager’s winning streak.

 Poor Violet hadn’t won a single round. And she felt a little embarrassed seeing her friends strip in front of her. Occasionally she looks away or shields her view of them with her arms. But she kept on playing.

  It wasn’t until after Violet removes her last pair of short on and her  last top, leaving her in nothing but her violet bra that came with a matching violet underwear did the boys realize something important.

  They were gonna see Violet naked. Naked.

If Brion ever find out what they were doing. Well, let says  they gonna know what being burns at the stake feel like.

 “Forager believes Forager, Victor, and Violet should end game now,” Forager suggest.

 “Agrees.” Victor said, his face heating up once more.

“No,” Violet diagrees. “Let continue playing. I want to win one round at least, please.”

 Seeing her puppy eyes, the boys sign in defeat and continue playing.

Unknown to them that Dick, Conner, M’gann, Wally, Artemis, and Brion had returns home.

    “Forager folds and win again,” Forager chants with cheer, raises all four of his arms in the air and sticks his tongue out at Victor.

 Victor growls and was about to take off his second undershirt but stop midway when he saws that Violet was unhooking her bra.

 “Violet, you don't has to..” But Victor stops what he was going to says when Violet remove her bra and toss it to the side.

Forager and Victor stare at her, their eyes glue on her, unable to look away

  Violet’s long brown locks cover her breasts, preventing her dark nipple from being expose.

   Forager and  Victor continues to stare, making Violet heat up all over her body.

They would had stay that way forever if it wasn’t for the door opening.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!” Brion screams, shifting the trio’s attention to the door, seeing a very angry Brion with red spread all over his face.

   Dick, Conner, Wally.,Artemis, and M'Gann came in as well, and they all wore angry expression with red spread all over their face as well.

“Hey guys,” Victor broke the silence nervously. “How was the shopping?”

 “Don’t change the subject!” Brion said, pointing a finger at Victor. “Now tells me, what's going on here!?” Brion was steaming.

“Strip poker,” Forager answers. “Forager came up with the idea to play when Forager walks in on Wally, Artemis, Dick, Barbara,Conner, and M’gann playing it.”

   “Excuse Me!”  Brion turns around to face the adults in the room., who all turns an extra shade of red.

“Oh crap,” Conner said. “We should had seen that coming.”

“Our bad,” M’gann reply.

“Forager thoughts it would be a good bonding moment.” Forager continues.

“Well that’s not what it look like what’s going on.” Wally states.

“Excuse me,” Victor interrupts them. “But can we please cover Violet. I don’t feel comfortable talking about this when she’s topless!”

 Upon hearing that, the angry mob turns to see Violet, who had folds her arms around her chest.

 Brion immediately  took off his jacket and place it around Violet, pick up her clothes,  and helps Violet up.

“I’m not done with you two,” Brion said, staring at Forager and Victor as he and Violet walks outside.

 Victor and Forager gulps.

“Oh you guys are so grounded for this,” Artemis said, mother instinct on.

“Expect a few extra training exercises for pulling a stunt like this,” Dick said with a stern tone.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Victor complains.

* * *

 

**Inside the house**

“I can’t believe you play that idiotic game!” Brion chants, his arms wrap around a still half naked Violet. They were sitting on the cough.

 “I thought it was for bonding.” Violet said. “And when you came back, we were gonna play it again with you. And I’m sure you won’t calls it idiotic then.” Violet said the last part with a smirk.

Upon hearing that, Brion blush had deepen.

Violet laughs and kiss his cheeks.

 “Alright break it up you two,” Wally said as he enter the house. “I don’t wants to see Brion stripping as well, especially while his naked girlfriend in the same room.”

 Brion groans in embarrassment as Violet laughs.

 


	6. Nurse Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briolet where they are on a mission and Brion gets injured and Violet plays nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Deenew27

      

“Ouch! Please be gentle Violet!” Brion whines.

“Sorry,” Violet apologizes shyly “but I must apply firmly to stop then bleeding.”

Brion groans but Brion quits complaining. “It’s alright. Just keep going so you can finish quicker.”

Violet nodd and continue applying pressure on Brion’s wound on his left shoulder with a cloth.

 Violet and Brion was currently on New Genesis, and resting in Bio-Ship, where Violet was nursing Brion’s wound.

 Forces of Apokolips had attack New Genesis, so the team, which consist of Static Shock, Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, Thirteen, M’gann, Brion, and Violet,  went out to lend a hand to the Justice League through Violet’s boom tube. Forager had to stay behind due to his exile.

 As soon as they got there, they immediately engage into battles with Parademons.

Brion got injured during combat, but not by the Parademons. Bio-Ship came as well for extra support.

* * *

 

**Flashback**

_The team had separated into groups and Brion and Violet was their own group._

_After killing majority of the Parademons near them, the duo was taking a breather in the woods._

_“Filthy vultures!” Brion complains as he continue to pant._

_“I don’t think they were based on vultures, or any kind of birds on Earth.” Violet said, panting as well._

_Brion was about to explain what he said but stop when they heard a bush near the rumble. They turns to stare at the bush._

_Suddenly, a huge bulky green bug-like being jump out of the bush, he appears to have a similar design to Forager. Several other humanoid bugs came out of the bush as well._

_Violet and Brion got into combat stance, just in case._

_“Whoever you are, there’s no need for us to fight. We’re here to,” Violet didn’t get to finish her sentence the bug humanoid interrupts._

_“Mantis know who you are!” The bug named Mantis holler. “You came  with those heroes friends of yours, the same heroes that the traitor, Forager, sent to us before. But Mantis don’t want any heroes here! So Mantis will destroy heroes out!”_

_“Mantis!” Brion spoke with anger in his tone as he form rocks around his arms._

_“The same Mantis that banish Forager?” Violet asks , but didn’t get no reply._

_“Attack the heroes!” Mantis orders and he and his hive took charge._

_Despite the hive outnumbering them, they were no match to Brion and Violet. Brion had already knock out two of them while Violet was currently enrage in combat. He was hoping to get his hands around Mantis’ neck for banishing Forager._

_When Mantis was in his sight, he saw him charging at Violet who had her back turns to him as she was fighting a bug soldier._

_Seeing that enrage Brion even more and he charges at Mantis._

_“Stay away from her!” Brion yells, shifting Mantis’ attention to Brion._

_Brion tackles Mantis onto the ground before he could even reach another feet toward Violet. He began to punch at him, but Mantis use his other pair of arms to grab a hold of Brion’s arms. Mantis rolls them over so he could be on top of Brion. He open his pinchers and bit Brion on his left shoulder._

_“AAAAAH!” Brion screams in pain._

_Suddenly, Mantis was knock off of Brion by Violet with her yellow blast., letting his pinchers off of Brion’s shoulders as he was knock off on the dirt. He was about to get back up, but Violet blasts at him again, causing to pass out on the ground._

_Violet’ aura change into orange and she flew to Brion and help him up._

_All members of the hive was pass out._

_“Are you alright?” Violet asks._

_“Yeah,”  Brion answers in pain. “Let go somewhere safe.”_

* * *

 

**Flashback ends**

Violet and Brion was waiting for the rest of the team. Violet was using the First-Aid Kit to nurse Brion.

“Mother of god that hurt!” Brion complains again as Violet clean Brion’s wound with peroxide. She then pour water over it to.

“Brion, ” Violet began as she search for the antibiotic ointment and bandage. “Why did you attack Mantis when he was charging at me. You know that I can heal myself, so if Mantis had manage to hurt me, I would have been ok.”

“I know, I know,” Brion rants. “But that doesn’t means I can’t help you. I’m tired of seeing of hurt and….dying.”

Brion said the last word in a lower tone. Violet took notice and thought back to all the times Brion had saw her die.

  “Cold!” Brion hollers as Violet apply the ointment.

“Brion,” Violet continues. “Thanks you for protecting me. I appreciates it.”

Violet smile at Brion, who smiles back.

“And now one more thing to do,” Violet said as she place the bandage on the wound.

“What do you neee..” Brion did’t get to finish because Violet had shut him up with her lips oh his.

  Violet broke away from the kiss.

“Feeling better?” Violet asks.

“Much better,” Brion reply with a blissful smile.  
  



	7. No! I’m her Daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet see Will, Wally, and Artemis as parent figures, so she decided to them call as their titles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf

“Woah slow down  Violet or else you’ll swallow your fork.” Will warns Violet.

     Violet stop stuffing her face in her two slices of apple pie. “How can I swallow a fork when it is not edible.” Violet said with her mouth full.

  “Never mind.” Will shrugs her off.

 _Good thing I let the pie cool down,_ Will thoughts as he continues feeding Lian her slice. _Or else her tongue will be burns, and then I would hear it from Artemis._

“Burp!” Lian went, giggling after that with her mouth covers in the apple pie filling.

  “Geez louise! That was a nasty one.” Will jokes as he grab a napkin. “Are you sure you brush your teeth ‘cause I thought I smell last night dinner in your mouth.”

    Lian nods.

“Sure you did,” Will rolls his eyes as he use the napkin to clean her face.

“Violet come on, it’s time to go!” Artemis hollers from the living room. “I’ll meets you in the garage.”

“Coming!” Violet reply. She ate the last piece of her pie, got out of her seat and place her dish in the sink. “Thanks for the pie Will.” Violet then towards the garage.

“No problem kidd.” Will stops himself when he saw that Violet have pie filling on her face too.

Seeing that, he stops Violet before she left by placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Hold it, you can’t go to school like that on your face.” Will said as he grabs another napkin.

“What’s on my face.” Violet questions.

“Your breakfast,” Will jokes as he use the napkin to wipe the leftover of the pie on Violet’s face. “There, now you’re ready for school. Have a good day kiddo.”

“Thanks you.” Violet thanks him with a smile. She then pick up her backpack off the floor and heads toward the garage. “You have a good day too Dad and Lian!” She said the last sentence as she enters the garage.

  Will froze for a minute as Lian waves goodbye.

 _Did she just calls me dad?_ Will thoughts.

“Are you ok?” Lian aks with a concern look.

“Oh, yes,” Will snaps himself back into reality.

“Daddy, Violet calls you dad.” Lian comments.

“Yes, yes she did,” he said with disbelief, but with fondness as well.

 _Lian hadn’t even reaches the double digit yet, and I already have another kid,_ Will said.

  The thought that Violet view him as a father figure doesn’t surprise Will that much. In fact, he felt a bit of pride of being given that title by Violet. He had help taken care of her with Wally and Artemis. And he couldn’t help himself from viewing her as another daughter.

“Does that make her my big sister?” Lian aks with excitement and hopeful in her voice.

“Yes,” he quickly answers with a smile, making Lian cheer. “I guess she is.”

* * *

 

**At Mount Justice**

“Are you sure this will work?” Violet asks Wally again for an extra reassurance. “What if this turns him off.”

  “Trusts me,” Wally secures her. “With the way he’d been pinning after you, he’ll easily falls under your little spell.”

 “But I thought it was a pick up line.” Violet questions.

“No, by spell I means..Oh nevermind. Just try it out.” Wally said as he turn Violet around and gave her a little push toward Bron and Forager who were currently having a conservation during their break.

As Wally watch Violet walks toward the boys, Dick came to him.

“What was you and Violet talking about?” Dick aks, suspicion spreads all over his face.

“Just giving her a few one-liners on how to win over her crush.” Wally answers, but his focus was on Violet who had reach Forager and Brion.

  “Eh-heh,” Violet went, shifting the boys’ attention to her. “Uh,Geoforce?”

“What is it Violet?” Brion asks.

“No not Violet, Halo. And Brion is Geoforce now.” Forager corrects Brion with a disappointed look.

“Right.” Brion said with an annoy look at Forager. “What is it Halo?”

 _Here go nothing,_ Violet thoughts.

 _Moments of truth,_ Wally thought as he and Dick was watching the trio.

“Are those space pants?” Violet aks. “Cause your ass is out of this world.”

“Excuse me!” Brion shouts as a blush appears on his cheeks.

“Space pants?” Forager gave a confuse look at Violet. “Forager had never heard of such a thing. And what does it has to do with the size of Geoforce’s butt.”

 “Hey Brion,” Violet continues. “Are you a firebender? Cause you light up my world like nobody else.”

“Uh..” Brion couldn’t find the words to make a comeback to that.

“Geoforce is a lava bender. And Halo knows that already.” Forager response. “And can’t Halo light up Halo on Halo’s own?”

“Brion, your suit look good on you, but I think it will look better on my bedroom’s floor.” Violet said with a smirk and she snaps her fingers at Brion, just like Wally had taught her.

   “Mother of god!” Brion yelps as he covers his face with his hand to hide his completely red face now.

“Then won’t Geforce be naked?” Forager asks, then suddenly he was hit with a spark of realization. “Is Geoforce being naked why Halo think Geoforce will look good with Geofroce’s suit on the floor.”

  “Not helping!” Brion snaps.

Violet laughs at the state Brion was in.

“What just happen?” Dick asks with disbelief all over his face.

“Oh nothing, just giving Violet a few one liners. And they seem successful so far.” Wally boast with pride.

Wally gave Violet two thumb ups.

“I think it works!” Violet shouts at Wally from across. “Thanks for the one liners Dad!”

“No prob,” Wally pause himself as he realize what Violet had just calls him.

 _Dad?_ Wally thought. _I never knew Violet seem me like that._

 Wally had returns from the speed force a few months ago thanks to Violet. Seeing that Artemis had taken in Violet, he decides to do the same. He help Violet get up to date with things and secure that nobody taken advantage of the vulnerable girl.

Wally had come to view Violet as a daugther. He just never thoughts that she would view him as a father figure.

  Wally stands up a little taller with pride.

“Did she just calls you dad?” Dick asks Wally.

“Why yes, yes she did.” Wally boast.

“Well Dad?” Dick said dad with emphasis. “Did you know that you just helps your daughter in the first step of hooking up?”

Wally froze and look toward the trio.

Brion’s face was back to normal and he was looking at Violet fondly. And at certain areas of Violet.

 “What had I done!?” Wally shouts as he zoom to the trio and stood in between Violet and Brion.

 Dick smirks at him.

* * *

 

**At Artemis’ House**

“We’re back!” Artemis hollers as she and Halo enter the house. Artemis shut and lock the door behind Violet. They enter the kitchen. Lian was currently coloring something in a coloring book.

“Hey, there are two of my favorite girls in the world!” Wally greets them, giving Artemis a kiss and Violet a hug

“Eh-he?” Will cough, glaring at Wally.

“I means two out of three of my favorite girls in the world,” Wally corrects himself as he stare at Lian.

Will huff.

 “How was school Violet?” Will asks.

“School was great!” Violet exclaims with cheer. “And next we’re going on a field trip to the museum.Which reminds me.”

 Violet took off her backpack and place it on the kitchen counter. She zip it open to pulls out a folder and out a slip of paper from the folder.

“I need a guardian to signs the permission slip.” Violet said.

“Sure, no problem.” Will and Wally both said in unision.

The two boys pause as they glare at each other.

“Uh oh,” Artemis said.

“I think she was referring to me,” Will said as he grab for a pen, but Wally beats it to him.

 “No, I’m pretty sure she means me.” Wally states “She did calls me dad.”

“She calls me dad.” Will reply. “And technically, I was here when since day one when Artemis brought her here.”

“Only because I was in the speed force!” Wally explains. “And since I came back, I’d been more of a father figure to her than you’ll ever me!”

 “Said the guy without any parenting experience vs the guy with his own little girl.” Will reply.

“Well, I’m Artemis’ boyfriend, so that legally make me her daddy!” Wally preach. “So move it because I’m signing her permission slip!”

“NO! I’m her daddy!” Will yells as he try to ran the pen from Wally’s grips.

“NO! I AM!”

“NO! ME!”

“Oh for the love of god!” Artemis groans. She snatch the pen out of Wally’s grip and use it to sign the permission slip. She hands the paper back to Violet. “There,I signs it. Problem solve!”

“Thanks mom!” Artemis cheers as she left the kitchen to enter the living room to start her homework.

Artemis froze now.

 _Mom. She calls me mom_ , Artemis thoughts.

 Artemis always thoughts she wouldn’t make a good mother. But after putting Violet under her care, she began to view her as a daughter. And with Wally back, the idea of them having kids of her own doesn’t sounds like a dream anymore, but instead like a reality.

 Artemis smiles.

“HA!” Wally chants. “See, Violet calls Artemis mommy, which make me her daddy!”

Moment ruins.

 


	8. Expect the Unexpected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet had been feeling ill lately. She finds out why, the hard way.
> 
> Violet is 24 yrs old and Brion is 25 yrs old. They’re married to each other and living in an apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Deenew27

   Brion was awaken by the sound of someone vomiting. He force himself to open his eyes and he find himself alone in bed with the sheets toss. With Violet nowhere in sight.

“BBBLLLAAARGGHH!” went through Brion’s ears, shifting his attention to the bathroom’s door wide open with the lights on.

  In an instance Brion reach for his discarded boxers, put them on, got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

   When he got inside the bathroom, he was met with the sight of Violet on her knees in front of the toilet, vomiting the content of last night dinner, wearing nothing except her pink pantie. The only piece of clothing he let her wear during... _last night activities._

  Brion got behind Violet, got on his knees, and held Violet’s hair, as if it was like a morning ritual, which for the past two weeks, it had been.

  “Thanks you Brion.” Violet manage to say before barf force it way out of her mouth once more.

“No problem my aurora borealis.” Brion said with a smile and worry all over his face.

When Violet was finally done with her early vomiting, she got off and flush the toilet.

“Are you alright?” Brion asks.

“I think so,” Violet answers as she wipe off barf on her lip, “, but I woke up with this a weird feeling in my stomach. And then I felt sick. I try to heal myself, but nothing works, which lend me to here. I don’t know why those. Am I broken?”

 “Maybe it was because you ate dill pickle  as a toppings for chocolate ice cream last night.” Brion said as he stroke Violet’s hair. Violet lean into his touches.

 Brion then bring his face closer to Violet and kiss her on lips.

Violet pull back from the kiss. “BRION! My mouth reek of vomit!”

“Yep, it was definitely the dill pickles and chocolate ice cream.” Brion chuckles. He then place his hands on her breasts and pinch her nipples.

“Brion!” Violet laugh as she push Brion’s hands away from her breasts. “Don’t do that. I told you my breasts had been tender lately.”

“You didn’t stop me last night when I did the same thing.” Brion reply with a devilish smirk.

Violet only blush as a response.

“How are you feeling now?” Brion asks.

“Hungry.” Violet answers.

“Of course,” Brion smile as he rolls his eyes. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Eggs with tuna and whip cream. Oh and chocolate syrup too!” Violet exclaims excitingly, jumping up and down, placing heart hands around Brion’s left arm.

  Brion look at her like she have two heads.

“What?” Violet aks. “Is there still barf on my face?”

“No it just, nevermind.” Brion lie. He wanted to tell Violet how odd her cravings had been lately, but didn’t want to deny his halo food after she throw up everything she ate last night. “Can I get another kiss?” Brion didn’t even wait for an answer as his lips reach for Violet face again.

“Nope.” Violet leans back a bit “After I brush my teeth.”

“Fine.” Brion groans with a pout. He kiss Violet head instead and exit the bathroom to go to the kitchen as Violet freshen up.

* * *

 

“Wow, the movie hadn’t even starting and she’s already fast asleep.” Wally joke.

    Wally, Artemis, Brion, and Violet were having a movie night at Brion’s and Violet’s apartment. They was in the living room and was about to start the movie when Violet had fallen asleep, resting her head on in Brion’s laps.

“I know,” Brion signs. “She’d been feeling rather tired nowadays. And she’d having weird food cravings.”

 “Speaking of weird food cravings, this bun in the oven is craving for some ice cream,” Artemis said as she pats her 6 months pregnant stomach. “ You got any for this little fella here.”

“There’s some left in the freezer.” Brion answers as he pat Violet’s head.

She was about to get up but Wally stops her.

“Allows me, darling,” Wally did a little bow and zooms off to the kitchen. Within seconds, he was back in the living room with a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

“Here’s something sweet for me sweetie.” Wally joke.

        Artemis rolls her eyes, but thanks him as she grab the bowl from him and began to devour it with her hands, even those there was a spoon in it. Wally sat back next to his wife and place a hand on her no longer little baby bump.

  It had been eight years since Wally’s return. It took two years for Artemis and Wally to finally tie the knot. It took them 5 years to decide to have a child of their own. At first they were worry, but Artemis gains some experience raising kids of her own when she took Violet under wing and help with the raise the rest of the outsiders with the team, so Artemis felt that they could handle a baby. When they announce it to the team that they was having a baby, the team was happy for them.

 Brion and Violet was ecstatic and honor when they were chosen as the baby’s godsparents.

           Wally had proven to be an overprotective dad with smany times he babyproof the house.

     Suddenly, Violet’s orange aura surrounds her, making her levitate in the air for a bit, lifting her off about an inch above Brion’s laps. Suddenly, the orange disappears and she lands on Brion’s laps. Her orange aura manifests again and she levitating in the air for a bit until Brion put her back down gently.

“Is that something that had been happening often as well?” Wally asks.

“Yes,” Brion signs. “Her powers had been acting up lately. Like she have no control over them. Thankfully it only her orange and green auras that had been acting up. She’d also been throwing up every morning as well. And whenever she use her healing aura, they have no effect, whatsoever. And she keep saying she have this weird feeling in her stomach.”

   As soon as Brion mentions the vomiting in the morning, Wally and Artemis looks at each other, then back at Brion.

“Brion,” Wally said. “I think you might want to take her to a doctor.”

   “Why?” Brion raise his voice a bit out of fear of something being seriously wrong with his aurora borealis. “Do you think she might had contracted a disease.”

“No, we think it might be something else,” Artemis said, holding back what she wanted to tell them, but didn’t want to ruin the surprise for them.

“Well if you says so,” Brion reply. “I’ll take her to the doctor tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Brion and Violet never went to the doctor the next day.

 Dick had calls them in for a mission to help rescue some kidnapped Atlanteans. They had to cancel their appointment.

 The mission had gone through easily. Until the traffickers had brought in some extra muscles and weapons. Brion had help all the kidnapped Atlanteans on board Bio-Ship while Violet was keeping the traffickers at bay.

 As soon as the last Atlanteans had board Bio-Ship, he heard Violet screams.

 When he turn to where the scream had come from, he saw Violet on the grounds with a gunshot wound in her chest. A puddle of blood had form under her.

  Brion became enraged and lave burst through the floor and he attacks the rest of the traffickers with his lava blats. Once he was finished with the traffickers, he ran to Violet, picks her up and brought her back to the Bio-Ship.

   Now, Brion wish they had cancel going on the mission instead as he await for Violet to resurrect or heal herself in his arms. But nothing was happening. Even those she have on her violet aura, her chest wound was still there. Blood stains Brion’s suits, but he didn’t care.

All he care about was for Violet to returns to him.

“Violet, wake up.” Brion chants as tears began to form under his eyelids.

“Brion, just give her time,” Conner secure him, but he sounds scare as well.

“Violet, please wake up!” Brion raise his voice a little longer that time and brought his face to her chest.

Wally, Conner, M’gann, and Dick all have tears starting to form. Wolf lower his head down.

“VIOLET PLEASE WAKE UP!” Brion screams at the top of his lungs, making the Atlanteans flinch.

 Suddenly, Brion saw that Violet’s wound was healing, so he lift his chest off her chest.

Then, Violet woke back up, gasping for air.

Everybody, even the Atlanteans, signs with relief over Violet waking up from what they thought would be an eternal slumber.

  “What happen?” Violet asks, looking around the Bio-Ship. “Why is everyone looking at me like that? And Brion, why does your face have blood on it.”

“You was taking a little longer than usual to heal, so we all thought the worse,” M’gann answers.

“You scare us there for awhile,” Conner said, fear still obvious in her voice.

“Sorry I scare you all,” Violet apologizes. “I don’t know why it took me longer to heal, but I think it might have something to do with this strange feeling in my stomach.”

   Suddenly, Wolf walks up to Violet and place his snout on her stomach, like he knew what was going on with Violet.

Conner and M’gann looks at each other. They didn’t has to use their mind link to know what was going on.

“Violet,” M’gann began “, you’re going to need to take a test.”

* * *

 

**Back at Brion’s and Violet’s apartment**

“The stick have a positive on it,” Violet said. “I’m…..I’m pregnant.”

     She and Brion was in the bathroom. Violet had taken a pregnancy test that Artemis had gave them after the mission. And after she hug her after hearing news of her almost not coming back.

      Now the couple had receives the result. Violet was sitting on the closed toilet with a home pregnancy test stick in her hand. And the result came back positive.

“You’re pregnant,” Brion repeats what Violet had just told him, staring at her, waiting for any reaction.

Suddenly, Violet began to tears up and cry like a waterfall.

“Violet, what wrong?” Brion asks as he got on his knees to be at Violet’s eye level.

“I was pregnant this whole time, ” Violet manage to says while still sobbing. “Which means that when I die, my baby die as well. Brion, I could had kill them!”

  Brion wrap his arms around Violet and gave her a hug.

“Violet, it wasn’t your fault,” Brion said as he was starting to tear. “We didn’t know. But now that we do, we’ll be better next time.”

“But..” Violet was about to retaliate but Brion cuts her off.

  “No but!” Brion yell, but with no anger aim at Violet. “I should had been protecting you better, so we’re both at fault here. But now that we know, we can focus on protecting each other so that our child can have both their parents and protecting our child so that one day they’ll be brought into the world. Ok.”

   Violet nods, but continues to weep. Brion lifting her up bridal style, turns off the bathroom’s lights, and carry her to  their bed, where he tusk her in and Brion weep with her and comforting Violet for the rest of the night.

            
  



	9. Meeting the Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis and Wally introduce Green Arrow and Flash to Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sliverwolf

“You’re late,” Wally said as soon as he opens the door, meeting face to face with his uncle Barry and Aunt Iris and his two cousins, Dawn and Don.

“Cousin Wally!” Dawn and Don yells in unison as the same time and engulf Wally’s legs in a hug.

   “Hey there you little speed  rascals!” Wally said as he rub their hair. “Could you remind your dad more to not come to things late all the time. He’s giving us Allens a bad name.”

   “Hey!” Barry comments.

“He got a point honey,” Iris said as she enter the door. Bart follows her.

“So Bart had finally arrive?” Artemis said with a smirk.

“Aunt Artie!” Dawn and Don said in unison once again. They free Wally’s legs from their grips and zoom off to claim Artemis’ legs instead.

   “Are they always this hyper?” Artemis asks with a laugh.

“Yes, unfortunately,” Iris signs.

“Where’s Bart?” Oliver asks as he joins the group in the living room.

“Studying with friends,” Barry answers. “Or so he says.”

“Well too bad for him,” Will says as he enter the living room from the kitchen, carrying Lian in his arms. “He miss out on a fresh cook meal.”

Will then place Lian down on the floor so she meet up with Don and Dawn, only for them to reach her before she even took a step.

“Alright, then let get dinner started. I’m starving.” Barry said, which earns his a shrug from Iris.

 “Not yet,” Artemis said. “We has to wait for Violet.”

“Who?” Barry questions.

“It appears Artemis had taken in a kid of her own without telling us.” Oliver answer for Artemis.

“Wait, you and Wally adopts a child.” Barry said.

“Ok, first off she’s not a child. She’s 16.” Artemis corrects them. “Second,you two pinheads had met her already. She’s Halo. I just never properly introduces her to you.”

  “She’s Halo!” Barry, Iris, and Green exclaims at the same time.

“The same Halo that brought Wally back, our Wally that we hadn’t seen in two years.” Barry continues.

“Yes,” Artemis answers nervously.

“And you’re just telling us this now!” Iris yells. “We never got the chance to thanks her for bringing Wally back.”

     “Sorry about that,” Artemis said as she rubs the back of her head. “But rescuing Wally took a lot of energy out of her and she needed a lot rest and time  to recovers. And I don’t think having a group of people gathering around her and thanking her.”

“She does got a point,” Green reply. “But it would had been nice to know that you had taken in someone.”

  “Which is what this dinner if for,” Will cuts in. “It time for you guys to meet Violet, who should be back from her date with Brion any minute now.”

“DATE!” Barry and Green yells in unison.

“Ok, let me get this straight,” Green began. “You not only adopts a teenage girl gifted with powers without telling me or any of us and when she revives Wally, you didn’t let his family thanks her. But now you’re telling me she have a boyfriend too!”

   “Bingo,” Wally reply.

“Wait Brion, as in Prince Brion of Markovia?” Iris questions, intrigue.

“Yep,” Artemis said. “Brion is also Geoforce. And he and Violet had been seeing each other for a few months now.”

“They make quite a cute couple,” Wally comments.

“Wow, this is my first time meeting my granddaughter and she already have a boyfriend.” Barry complains.

“Granddaughter?” Artemis and Wally said in confusion.

“Uh, yeah. Wally is my nephew and since you two are together again, that’s technically means he’s under his care as well.” Barry explains. “As thus, that makes her my granddaughter.”

“And my as well,” Green butts in.

“Great, I’m already a grandma,” Iris huffs.

“Recognized Halo G03,” The Zeta-Bea, announced from the garage.

“She’s back,” Artemis rangs.

Suddenly, a boom-tube appears in the living room, with Violet coming out from. As soon as she got out the living room, the boom-tube disappear behind her.

  “Sorry I’m late everybody!” Violet said. “Me and Brion lost tracks of time.”

“Mommy, that lady have powers,” Dawn said as she points at Violet.

“Yes, she indeed does,” Iris said, intrigue.

“Oh, you must be Oliver Green,” Violet said with excitement as she walks toward Green. “It’s a pleasure to meets you Oliver Green, or Green Arrow. However, I can’t help but notice that you aren’t wearing any green.”

    “Guess you’re like,” Green laughs. “It’s a pleasure to meets you as well. And what an entrance.”

“Why thanks you,” Violet reply with a smile. She then turns toward Iris and Barry and walks toward them.

“You must be Wally’s aunt and uncle,” Violet said. “I hope your reunion with Wally was a hap-”

But before Violet could finish her sentence, Barry and Iris had engulf her in a hug.

“Thanks you for returning Wally to us,” Iris said through her sobs.

“We own you one,” Barry said as he became a waterfall.

“Own me what?” Violet questions. “ I just wanted to save Wally because he seem like such a good man and deserves to live. So I when I saw a chance to save him, I did.”

Wally smiles at Violet.

Her response only tighten Iris’ and Barry’s grips on her.

Don and Dawn quickly joins in on the hug.

“Seem like they her already,” Artemis said.

“Well us Allen do have that charm,” Wally smirks, which earns him an eye roll from Artemis and a kiss as well.

“So can we start dinner or what?” Will asks.

“I think it gonna be awhile until they let go of her,” Green answers, smiling at Violet.


	10. Adventures in Babystting with bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear babysits Victor, Brion, Viole, and Foarger and he come to the conclusion tha Violet and Victor are a couple

“How much longer do we has to wait?” Brion groans.

  “Bear will be here any second now.” Dick answers.”Just =”

“I know, I know,” Brion interrupts Dick. “Just be patience.”

Brion signs as he slip further down in his seat on the cough.

   Brion, Dick, Victor, Forager, Carr, Conner, M’gann, Violet, Wolf and Sphere were currently in the living room of Conner’s and M'gann’s house, waiting for Bear to come over on this snowy January day.

    Wolf was on the floor sleeping  next to Sphere. Carr, Brion and Victor were sitting together on the cough. Conner was sitting in an armchair with M’gann in his lap. Dick was standing up by the window, waiting for Bear to appears any moment now. Forager and Violet was sitting criss cross on the carpet by the fireplace , knitting sweaters.

   Forager had taken up knitting as a hobby ever since winter came around. This was Forager’s first ever winter and when the first snowfall hits Happy Harbor **,**  Forager was captivated by the white substance known as snow falling from the sky.

  It was technically Violet’s first winter as well. And she became so enrapture by the snow, watching as the once green landscape becomes a winter wonderland.

   Violet and Forager were so mesmerized by the snow that they ran outside to play in it, completely discarded their common sense to put on coats. Artemis, Wally, and Brion ran after them, trying to get them back inside.

  Within the first few minutes of running in the snow, Forager suddenly find that he couldn’t moves. Apparently, just like the insects on Earth, Forager can go through diapause, which is a period of suspended development during unfavorable environmental conditions.

  Once seeing that Forager was frozen in place, they brought him back inside to warm him back up.

  Not wanting to miss winter or his friends for rest of winter, Forager decides to wear clothes, much to his displeasures.

 However, none of the clothes could really fit Forager due to his bulk size and extra pair of arms. So Will introduce him to knitting, and after a few lessons, Forager became a pro at it(his extra pair of arm lend a helping hand).

    Forager had knitted enough clothes for him to survive throughout rest of  the winter. From, Sweaters, hats and mittens, to scarves, socks, and blankets,  if it can be knits then Forager was going to knit it.

   Violet decides to give knitting a try as well. While she wasn’t a pro like Forager, she was getting the hang of it. She could knits sweaters and socks.

   Brion was watching Violet as she knit what appears to be a gray sweater and she was almost done with it.  Meanwhile Forager was knitting a long scarf for himself.

 _She look so cute_ , Brion thoughts, making a small smile on his face.    

  “He’s here!” Dick announces, making everyone stops what they were doing to look out the window. A Boom-Tube had open outside with Bear coming out of it with a motherbox in his right hand and a pouch in the other.. The Boom Tube had then disappear behind Bear.

    “Your babysitter’s here, ” Carr joke, earning him a groan from Brion and Victor.

  “Greetings Earthlings!” Bear shouts through the window. “I had come like you requested to babysit your younglings! ”

    M’gann chuckles a bit as she got off of Conner’s lap to open the door for Bear.

  “Good to see you again Bear,” M’gann greets, moving to the left to give enough room for Bear to enter the door.

“Good to see you as well M’gann!” Bear reply. He manages get his head and left arm and leg through, but he the rest of his body got stuck.

 “I got this,” Conner said as he grabs hold of Bear’s right arm and began to pull at it.

  Within a few seconds, Conner got Bear through the door.

“Thanks you Superboy!” Bear said and engulf Connor in a hug. “And it’s good to see you again!”

“Likewise,” Conner reply.

Bear let Conner go.

“I feels so honor that you had tasks me with taking care of your younglings while you’re away!” Bear cheers.

     “We’re not that young,” Victor said, sulking on the couch. “I’m 18! I can watch myself and them.”

 “Oh we know that,” Dick reply. “But last time we left you, Forager, and Violet alone, we found you three taking each other clothes off!”

  Victor heats up at the mention of the strip poker game Forager had convinced him and Violet to played about 2 months ago.

    “Wait,” Violet butts in while she continue knitting. “Each of us was taking off our own clothes.”

 “Forager remembers that’s how the game is play,” Forager adds.

“I still can’t believe you guys did that,” Carr said with disbelief in his voice.

“That’s not the point,” Conner response. “The point is tha-”

“That you guys took advantage of Violet so you can see her naked!” Brion interrupts Conner.

   “For the last time, we wasn’t trying to do that,” Victor said back. “How long are you gonna hold this grudge.”

“As long as I remembers opening the door of the Bio-Ship to find Violet in nothing but her underwear and you two ogling at her breasts! ”

   Brion was steaming now.

“I’m pretty sure they were just surprise that I took off my bra, ” Violet secures Brion.

  “Sure it was,” Dick said, giving Victor and Forager a suspicious look.

   “What is this strip poker you Earthlings speak of?” Bear ask.

“Is it some sort of game. Because if it is, than I would like to play! I enjoy games.”

  “NO!” Brion, Dick, Conner, M’gann, and Carr  answers at the same time, making Bear flinch a bit.

Dick signs. “Look, just no playing strip poker while we’re gone ok. And once this day is over, than you’ll all be no longer grounded.”

 “Grounded? How can the younglings be grounded when they’re already on the ground? And how can you make them ungrounded since none of that possess the ability of flight.” Bear questions.

   “That’s what I said too,” Violet reply. “But by grounded, they meant they means that we’re not allowed in any social or fun activities, such as me and Forager hanging out with Harper Row, who by the way is not related to me or the Harper family, after school.”

    “I still don’t see why Violet and me was grounded those,” Brion complains. “She obviously didn’t know the seriousness of the game and I wasn’t even with them when they were playing.”

“While true,” Dick reply “,Violet still the game and I’m pretty sure you would had play too if you had stays behind.”

 Brion was about to strike back but he held back his tongue after remembering how his previous lash outs had extended their grounding.

   “Aww, so the younglings are on punishment them because the boys took a peak at the lady’ bosom, ” Bear said.

    “Forager and Victor Stone wasn’t trying to do that,” Forager reply. “Forager thoughts playing strip power was a bonding exercise. But Forager forgots about seeing Violet in the nude.”

“Can we please stop talking about Violet being naked?” Brion begs, his face red.

  “Agrees,” Victor nod.

“So while we’re gone, just keep an eye on them. You can take them out for a it if you want.” Dick explains. “We'll be back later in the afternoon.”

 “Fear not heroes of Earth!” Bear chants. “I’ll shall keep an eye on the younglings while you’re away and make sure they don’t try to look at the bosom of the young lady again.”

“Oh my god,” Victor groans

* * *

 

**Few minutes later after Dick, Conner, M’gann, and Carr had left**

“So you‘re technically the spirit of a Mother box possessing the body of this young lady known as Gabrielle Daou?” Bear asks for reassurance. He was sitting criss cross on the floor with Violet and Forager.

 Violet nod.

“I had never see anything like it.” Bear sounds intrigue. “You are truly an extraordinary being, Violet Harper. I feels  honor of being in the present of an organic Mother Box!”

 Violet’s face heat up a bit. “Thanks you. It’s a pleasure to meets you as well.”

“Victor Stone is fused with a Father Box,”     Forager adds.

 “HE’S WHAT?” Bear yells with anger, staring at Victor. “How are you all still alive them! Surely, the Father Box would had taken over his mind by now and attacks you. His first target would had been Violet! We must subdue him at once and remove the Father box from him before he kills us all!”

“Uh, I sort of needs the Father box thing to live,” Victor said with fear in his voice.

Bear was about to gets up, ready to attack Victor but was stops by Violet.

“Bear stops.” Violet pleads. “There’s no need to be afraid of Victor. I’d cleanse him of Father Box’s control over him.”

 “You had!?” Bear sounds amazed. “Impossible!”

“Not for Violet,” Forager comments.

“You are indeed an extraordinary being! ” Bear reply. “Which is why we must test your abilities, to see how powerful you can becomes! No longer can you be cope up here!”

  “Finally,” Brion said.

“Grab your winter gears.” Bear shouts as he got up. “Today we shall all test your abilities , as well as mine because this is the first time I’ll be training in snow on Earth. We shall have fun this glorious day!”

  “Forager shall grabs all of Forager’s winter clothes Forager had knitted.” Forager said as he got up. “Would Brion Markov and Victor Stone like to borrow some of Forager's clothes?”

“Sure,” Brion said with a smile while Victor nod.

  “Perfect timing because I just finished my sweater.” Violet exclaims as she got up and walks toward Victor. “Here you go Victor. I made it for you. It’s grey, just like your sweatshirt.”

  “Thanks Violet,” Victor smiles as he accepts the gift from Violet.

Bear stare in shock at what had just occurs.

 _She had made him a shirt, which means she’s interested in Victor as a mate._ Bear thoughts. _I never thought I would see the day a Mother Box And Father Box unites would together in the name of love._

 “What are you staring?” Brion aks Bear, knocking Bear from his thoughts.

“Nothing,” Bear lie.

Bear wanted to see if the relationship between the Mother Box and Father Box could blossom. If it does, it would bring a new era of love,  and probably peace as well if the Father Box could learn to love.

* * *

 

“What is the point of this exercise again?!” Brion said in between breaths.

“I already told you. The purpose of this race is to see who’s the fastest among you.” Bear answer from in front of Brion.

  Bear, Brion, Forager, Wolf, Sphere, Victor and Violet were currently outside at a park. They had travels there by Boom Tube and thankfully the park was empty at the time, so Brion, Forager, and Victor didn’t has to wear their charms,

 Victor had gotten a charm of his own, hiding his robotic parts, making him appears like his original form. But since he was grounded, he hadn’t gotten a chance to really use it yet.

     While Wolf and Sphere was playing in the snow, Bear, Forgaer, Victor, Violet, and Bear was racing around the park.

  Bear was in the lead so far, follows by Victor. Forager, Brion, and Violet was behind them   

“Hey! Forager, that’s cheating!” Brion yells as he saw Forager curls himself into a ball and roll, giving him an extra boost in the race.

  Violet laughs and she glow in her orange aura and levitate in the air. She flew ahead of Brion.

“Hey!” Brion shouts.

“Excellent strategies., using your powers as an advantage in the race.” Bear compliments Forager and Violet.

    “More like cheating,” Brion huff.

 “Brion’s attitude remind me that of a young Superboy.” Bear comments.

“That’s nothing,” Victor said. “You should had seen him before he and Violet became a thing. He would be so jealous whenever I was with her.”

“Huh?” Bear sounds confuse. “What do you means by a th,” but Bear cut his sentence short when the duo had run onto a sidewalk and Victor slip and fell on the ice, hitting his head.

  “OUCH!” Victor yells in pain.

Everybody stop running and went over to Victor.

Violet arrives first. She place Victor’s head in her lap and rub behind his head.

“Sorry I cannot heals you Victor,” Violet said. “I wish I could do more.”

“That’s alright. What you’re doing now is helping a lot.” Victor secures her.

 _She’s already grooming him. They must had been courting each other for awhile now._ Bear thoughts.

“You coming to his time of need prove that you care for his greatly, and that is a good feature in a partner.” Bear secures Violet.

“Excuse me?” Brion asks, wondering what Bear meant by that.

He looks at Forager for an answer, but Forager only shrugs.

* * *

 

“Is Bear sure this is a good idea?” Forager asks.

“We won’t know unless we try my fellow New Genesis brother. ” Bear said.

Forager chirps at the name. While he enjoy Earth, he miss New Genesis. So having Bear here is like a piece of home had come to comfort his homesickness.

   “Are you sure it’s a good idea to use this these tables?” Victor asks.

“You said we requires a table saw sled if we wish to sled down the hill of snow. And the Gods appears to want us to sled because we found these two discarded tables.” Bear explains.

   The team had decides to go sledding, but they needed sleds. Luckily, as Bear stated, they’d found two discarded tables by the trash. And one of them was big enough for Bear to sled on

    Now they were currently on top of a hill. They had turns the tables upside down and place them down on the ground so they can sled on the bottom of them and use the legs for steering.

Wolf and Sphere was at the bottom of the hill, awaiting for them to come down.

 “I have a bad feeling about this,” Brion said.

“I have a good feeling about this, and it calls happiness.” Violet cheers with a laugh as Violet got on one of the table.

Brion smiles at her.

Forager got on one as well.

Victor signs and sat behind Forager on the table.

 _I thought Victor would sits with Violet,_ Bear thoughts. He shrugs the thought off and began to push the table with Victor and Forager on it. Brion began to push his and Violet’s table as well.

  Once the tables began to fall down, Brion and Bear quickly jump and sat down on their table

The tables zoom down the hill, sending the team on a wild ride.

“WEEEEE!” Violet cheers, raising one of her hands in the air and the others on a leg  while Brion steer.

“Forager is finding this amusing,” Forage states. He help steer the table.

Brion place his right arm around Violet’s wraith to secure her.

“Those two are at it again.”  Victor comments at the sight, smiling “ They’re always being affectionate. ”

  “Doesn’t it bothers you that Brion is placing his hands on Violet on places only a mate should touch with permission first?” Bear asks.

“What are you talking ab,” Victor cuts his sentence when he notice that they were about to hit a tree.

“STEER! STEER!” Victor orders.

Seeing  the tree conning up, Forager immediately steers the table to the right..Only to crash into Violet and Brion.

 The crash send them flying off their tables. Brion, Forgaer, and Bear fell face first into the snow while Victor fell on his butt and Violet fell on his lap. Wolf and Sphere ran to them.

“I knew that was a bad idea.” Brion complains.

“Forager agrees,” Forager said as he re rubs his head.

“Nice catch,” Bear congratulates Victor. “By having catch her in your laps, you’re securing that you’ll always be there to protect her. ”

“Excuse me?” Brion said but once again was meant with no answers.

“So, what shall Forager, Victor, Brion, Violet, and Bear do next?” Forager asks.

* * *

 

“Forager, these ice skates you had made for us are incredible.” Bear compliment Forager.

Forager chirp at the compliment.

Violet had suggested the team go ice skating, but none of them have any skates. Until Forager reveal that he had made various pairs of ice skates that came in different sizes for such an occasion. They found a huge lake to skate on.

  “Where did you get the material to makes this?” Victor asks.

“From the bones of animals.” Forager answers.

“You’re joking right?” Victor laughs expecting Forager to laughs as well. But seeing  Forager only giving him a blank expression as an answer, Victor immediately shut up and continue to skate on the ice.

   Victor had learned how to ice skate when he was younger before he ever got interested in football. He Was a pro at it while everyone was else was struggling.

Wolf and Sphere was sitting in the snow, watching them skates

“Ouch!” Violet yelp as she fell on her butt..again. “Why does ice has to be so slippery?”

Brion attempts to skate over to Violet and help her, only to fall down on his butt as well.

 Victor skates toward Violet and offer a hand to help her up. “That’s just how nature work,” He answers her as she got up.

  Violet was about to fall down again as she got up but Victor catch her.

“Those two work so well together,” Bear comment as he skate slowly over toward Brion, being conscious of how he might break the ice easily due to his size. He offers a hand to help Brion up, which he accepts.

“I bet they’ll make excellence parents and that their younglings will be beautiful just like them.”

“EXCUSE ME!” Brion hollers as he got on his feet, making everyone stare at him “Why do you keep referring to Victor and Violet like they’re a couple!?”

“Aren’t they one?” Bear questions. “It’s obvious based on how they’d been courting each other during our winter festivities. ”

“WHAT!” Brion became enrage. He began to steam and walk toward where Violet and Victor was. “Would you two please explains to Bear what’s going on between you two”

“Brion  Markovbetter cools down now before Brion Mar-” Forager didn’t get to finish his sentence as he heard a crack.

   Suddenly, the ice began to crack.

“Nobody move a muscle.” Victor orders.

Everybody stands completely still.

Suddenly, Wolf sneeze and Sphere beat.

The ice then broke apart, sending everyone plumpenting into the water.

A few seconds later, they all swam back up and have their heads above the water.

“Is everyone alright?” Bear asks.

“Forager is cold, but Forager is alright.” Forager said as he shivers.

“I want to go home now.” Violet said.

Everybody nod in agreement.

* * *

 

**Back at Conner’s and M’gann’s House**

“This substance you Earthlings called hot coco is delicious.” Bear said as he drank his fifth cup.

“Especially with marshmallows,” Forager adds.

Everyone was back inside, warming up. They change their clothings. Forager, Bear, and Victor was on the cough while Violet, Brion, and Wolf was on the floor, sitting by the fireplace. Sphere was in the kitchen.

“So your wife, Dreamer, before you guys were together, made you that vest because she was interested in you and you thought Violet was interested in me because she made me a sweater.” Victor was repeating what Bear had told him earlier

   “Yes,” Bear reply. “She had slaughter a mighty beast and use it fur to make my vest. I believes the beast resembles a wolf.”

Wolf growls

“Sorry Wolf,” Bear apologizes.

Wolf huff .

“When Violet gave you that sweater, it lend me to believe that you and her was interested in one another. A thing as you Earthlings calls it.” Bear continue. “But I was wrong. You two are just friends. And Violet’s heart is with someone else.”

 “Sure is,” Victor said as he turns to look at Violet and Brion, who was cuddling up next to each other.

 “Are you sure you’re warm Violet?” Brion asks her again.

“Yes, I’m sure Brion.” Violet gave Brion the same answer again. She place her head under Brion’s chin.

“They indeed make a cute couple,” Bear said. Victor nod.

“They deserves a toast in their honor!” Bear got up and went to the kitchen to receive his pouch.

He returns to the living room to with the pouch and several glasses from the cabinets in his hands. He place them on the living room’s table.

“Gather around younglings!” Bear roars. He pull out a large bottle from his pouch and pour some into every glass. Everyone gathers around the table.

“Everyone pick up a glass!” Bear orders.

“What did Bear put into glasses?” Forager asks as he observe the beverage in his hands.

“It’s a special drink fermented from honey and water.” Bear answers. “I brought it with me to celebrate the union between Superboy and M’gann, but now I want it to celebrate a new union . Now everyone raise their glasses into the air.”

 Everybody did so.

“To the union of Brion and Violet!” Bear roars.

“To the union of Brion and Violet!” Victor and Forager cheers.

Brion and Violet blush, but only Brion’s blush was show.

Everybody drank the beverage.

“Oh. It’s sweet.” Violet comments. “Just like honey!”

“Forager enjoys this drink.” Forager chirp.

“It’s surprisingly taste better than I expect,” Brion admits.

“Is there anymore of that stuff?” Victor asks.

“Of course there is!” Bear answer as he refills everyone glass.

* * *

 

**A hour later**

Dick, Carr, M’gann, and Conner had arrived back.

“Let hope they didn’t give Bear too much trouble.” Dick jokes.

“Oh please,” M’gann reply. “What the worse that could had happen while we were gone.”

When they open the door, M’gann got her answer.

Forager was riding on Sphere, chanting “Forager is alive!Alive!”

Victor was hugging Wolf.

“Your fur is so soft man,” Victor comments. “I wish I was a wolf so that I can have fur like your. We could be wolf brothers.” Victor then howls.

 Violet was floating around the house with a giggling Brion trying to catch her.

Bear was in the center of the living room with a guiltily expression.

“What the hell happen here?” Dick asks as everybody got inside.

“Greeting heroes!‘ Bear said nervously. “After our winter festivities, I gave everyone a drink that I brought with me. After they had drank few glasses, they all starting acting like this.”

“What was in the drink?” Connor asks as he try to pull Victor off of Wolf.

“As I told the younglings, the beverage were fermented from honey and water.” Bear answers.

“Fermented from honey and water?” Carr questions before coming to a sudden realization. “You gave them mead!”

“What is this mead that you speak of?” Bear questions.

 “You got them drunk,” M’gann said with disbelief as she try to get Violet down. “Artemis and Wally are gonna kills us.”

“Should had let Wolf babysit them.” Dick said as he try to get Forager off of Sphere.

“Unless Dick Grayson wants Dick Grayson’s teeth knock out and Dick Grayson ’s eyes removes from Dick Grayson’s eye sockets, Dick better not touch Forager.” Forager warns Dick, looking him dead in the eye.

“…...Yep, definitively should had let Wolf babysits.” Dock repeats himself as he back away.

Wolf huff in agreement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Bear off Vikings and I learned that the Vikings enjoys running, winter activities, and drinking mead. Also, in Viking culture, if a woman is interested in a man, she’ll make his a shirt


	11. Why you should talk to each other instead of taking Tara’s advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor wants to fixed the strained relationship between him and Tara, so he follow Tara’s plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Phantomwolfblue. They’re a fellow briolet shipper as well and you would love their stories

“Are you sure this is a good idea Tara?” Gregor asks Tara once again.

“Do you have any better ideas?” Tara strikes back, her brows furrowing. “And don’t says talking to him because that’s obviously out of the picture?”

She dangles the glamour charm in front of him once more.

   Gregor signs, knowing Tara was right.

Since Tara’s return, Gregor had done everything in his powers to end Markovia’s ban on meta-humans , as well as the deportation of Quracis.

  Even those Gregor had been taught politics since the age of five, he didn’t like it. Well, the people in it mostly. Most politicians are older rich people that cares about  nothing except their well-being, which usually involves increasing their abundant wealth and power.

  Gregor, Brion, and Tara had been born in wealth,power, and privilege, but they had also been caught to treat others different from them with respect and use their privilege to help others in needs.

      After much argument, and some yelling as well, Gregor ended the ban and deportation.

  Tara and Brion was ecstatics when Gregor had called them and told them the good news.

Gregor had also told them that they could returns home to Markovia as well.

Tara was overjoyed while Brion seem...well happy, but that was a mask to hide the internal conflicts going on within him.

  Tara immediately wanted to go home now, and despite Brion’s obvious protest against returning home, he reluctantly agrees to follow her.

   When the royal siblings had returns home, Gregor drops all formal greetings he had been taught and engulfed both of them in a hug.   

    However, despite majority of their problems being solve, that doesn’t erase the internal damages that had been done. And the strained relationship that came with them.

   Gregor had lifted Brion’s banishment Brion, but it seem Brion had yet to lift his banishment on Gregor.

   Ever since Brion had returns home, he hadn’t been quite himself. And it just doesn’t has to do with the fact that Brion had the powers of geokinesis and that he’s a superhero known as Geo-Force now.

No. Gregor had noticed how much calmer Brion is nowadays. He seem to have gains more control over his anger, lashing out less and using techniques such as breathing in and mediation to cool himself down. Patience had becomes a part of him know.

  But Gregor had also took notes on how depress Brion had been lately. How he doesn’t smiles that often, have trouble getting out of bed, and how he doesn’t eat that much.

 The only time Gregor had seen Brion smiles was whenever he was with Tara or on his cell phone, talking to his friends, Forager and Violet.

 Speaking of Forager and Violet, the two was currently staying in Markovia for a week at the castle with the royal family. They had drops by for a surprise visit and upon seeing the ship known as Bio-Ship lands down, Brion immediately ran outside to greet his friends in a gigantic hug.

  Gregor was taken aback by the fact that Forager was an alien. He only heard them or seen them, but never one in person. But then again, humans were aliens to Forager, as Forager had stated to his.

To not freak out the guards and servants, Forager wear his glamour charm in the castle whenever he isn’t alone with Violet, Gregor, Brion, or Terra.

  Violet was a whole different case. She was like seven heroes in one. Each of her powers come with a different colored aura.

   Brion seem to be the closest to Violet. He’s always spending time with her whenever given the chance and always smiling with her or when she’s near and he’s observing her from afar.

    Gregor wish he was as close to Brion as Terra and his friends were with his. Whenever he and Brion was in the same room together, the unsolved tension between them was so thick that you could cut it, only to find more layers underneath.

  Brion would avoids Gregor at all costs. When Brion enter the same room as Gregor, Brion would immediately turns back. Gregor doesn’t even remembers their last full conservation they had.

   Tired of seeing her brothers dancing around each other, Tara had requests a glamour charm from Artemis, which she receives thank to Forager who took her to Artemis on Bio-Ship. The charm was made specially for Gregor, which is how the duo got where they are now, in Gregor’s room.

 Tara came up with a plan. Gregor would use the glamour charm to disguise himself as Brion. He would go to one of Brion’s friends and talk to them to learn why Brion is avoiding him like the plaque. Tara suggest Violet because she seem the closest with Brion. And also because Forager might catch onto their plan because he did flew Tara to Artemis to receives the glamour charm.

  Seeing this as the only options left to end the strained relationship he had with his twin brother, Gregor reluctantly took the charm and place it over his neck.

    Gregor felt nothing happen when he put the glamour charm on, but based on the surprise look Terra was giving him, Gregor conclude that the glamour charm had worked.

“How do I look?” Gregor asks.

“Exactly like Brion.” Tara answers. “Now you two seem like you’re twins.”

   “And you’re sure Violet won’t recognize my voice?” Gregor asks.

“The glamour charm affect both appearance and voice,” Tara secures him. “Now quit talking to me and go to Violet.”

Terra turns Gregor around and push him toward the door. While she was doing so, Gregor took a quick look at the mirror and saw that he still look like himself. But Tara says the glamour charm create an illusion for the outside world and that the wearer can still see their real form in reflections.

   Tara push Gregor out of the door.

“Good luck Gregor!” Tara wish him good luck. “And let hope that Brion doesn’t find out about this and burns you.” Tara then shut the door behind him.

   Gregor never thought about that. He gulps at the thought and went to go find Violet.

* * *

 

“Coming!” Violet said through the door.

Gregor was currently waiting on the outside of Violet’s room door for her to open the door.

 _You can do this_ , Gregor said to himself.

The door open and in front of it was Violet. She was wearing a pink robe and have her hair loose.

     _Bad timing,_ Gregor thought as his face becomes red.

Gregor had never seen Violet without her hijab off, so seeing her without it felt like a breach of privacy since he and her wasn’t that close.

“Oh, hello Brion.” Violet greets who she believe to be Brion with a smile.

“Hello. Ms.Halo.” Gregor respond back with a little wave.

Violet giggles a bit. “No I’m not Halo, I’m Violet. Only when I‘m wearing my supersuit am I Halo, just like how you’re Brion but you’re Geoforce in your supersuit.”

  “Oh right, silly me.” Gregor fake laughs a bit. “Uh, Violet, may I come in please? I need to speak with you about something important.”

  “Of course,” Violet answers and she move out of the way so “Brion” could enter her room while she close the door behind him.

   “What is it do you wish to speak to me about?” Violet asks, standing in front of “Brion”.

“Well uh,” Gregor struggles a bit to find what he wanted to say to her out but he pull himself back together. “It about me and my brother, Gregor.”

Gregor felt weird referring to himself in the third person. He wonders how Forager does it all the time.

 “Oh I see,” Violet said. “Ever since I’d gotten here, I sense something wrong between you and your brother, Gregor. Something broken that needed to me fix, and this time it wasn’t just coming from you, but from Gregor as well.”

“Excuse me?” Gregor asks, feeling a bit offended that she thought something broken was inside him. “What do you means by broken?”

  “I don’t means by any part of your body or one of organs that is broken,” Violet explains herself. “I means something internally. And I believe you had contracted it from Gregor now because you seem a bit different now. Both your mind and body.”

   _Oh crap. She’s catching on that you aren’t Brion. You need to wrap it up quickly._ Gregor thoughts.

“Do you have an ideas on how to fix what’s broken between me and Gregor? Anytime I try to talk to him , I end up changing my mind and walking away. ” Gregor lie.

“You had?” Violet said with her brows furrowing. “I never thought you would even try and talk to Gregor.”

“Why that?” Gregor aks.

“Because of the anger and betrayal you felt when he banished you.” Violet answers. “Before you left, you told me that you might not stays for long because you was still upset about what Gregor had done and you was afraid of lashing out at him and hurting him.”

 “Oh ,right.” Gregor lie. “How could I had forgotten?”

 _How could I had forgotten that I had easily taken Zviad Baazovi’s advice without even putting up much of a fight and banish Brion in front o live TV?_ Gregor thoughts. _And it was a day after the murder of their parents._

“Right.” Gregor continues with a guilty expression. “How could I had forgotten that. Or how I..I means how Gregor expects everything to be ok between us like nothing had happens.”

   Violet places her right hand on his right shoulder. “I know you already said no to this suggestion before, but you should really tells Gregor about how you feel. Even those I hardly know Gregor, I can sense that he’s cares greatly about you and that he’s hurting as well.”

Gregor smiles at Violet and Violet returns a smile back.

“You’re right. I must talk to Br..I means Gregor.” Gregor said. “Thanks you Violet.”

“For what?” Violet questions.

“For telling me what I needed to hear.” Gregor answers.

“But I already told you this before.” Violet said.

“I know, I just needed to hear it again.” Gregor lies.

Violet smiles and lean in closer to Gregor to give him a hug. She then stands up on her tippy toes and gave Gregor a kiss on his right check.

Gregor was caught off guard by the affection, but he hug her back.

Then she did something unexpected.

Violet starting to kiss on Gregor’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Gregor asks as his face became red again and he pull away from Violet.

“Kissing you,” Violet answers. “That’s what boyfriend and girlfriend do, silly.”

“Boyfriend!” Gregor said in astonishment. “You means Br-I means me.”

 _Look like Brion’s anger toward him wasn’t the only thing he’d been keeping a secret._ Gregor thoughts. _No wonder he and Violet appears so close._

“Yes. Is everything ok? You seem nervous.” Violet said, concerns over who she believes is her boyfriend.

“Yep!” Gregor quickly answers. “Everything’s fine.”

“Good,” Violet said with a smirk as she loosen her robe’s tie and open her robe. She let the robe fall slowly down on the floor, and step out it when it hit the floor, leaving her wearing nothing but her smile.

 _Mother of god!_ Gregor screams in his head as he couldn’t help but stare at Violet, trying to only look at her face and nothing lower, but he find that difficult doing so.

     His face was completely red now.

“As Wally taught me how to say,” Violet continues as she walk toward Gregor until she was by his chest “,is that a sword in your pant, or are you just happy to see me?”

  Gregor looks down to see that was not a sword in his pant, just his body’s reaction to see seeing Violet so expose like this.

“Violet, I don-” But Gregor never got to finish his sentence because Violet put her hands around his necks and place her lips on his.

   Gregor had lost his train of thought.

Suddenly, Violet pull back from the kiss, confusion splatter all over her face and release her hands from around Gregor’s neck.

“I sense something wrong,” Violet said. “And it isn’t just internally, but externally as well. It’s like you’re not you.”

 Gregor was about to, well attempt, to explain when he heard the open and an all too familiar voice.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH VIOLET?” Brion’s voice bawl.

Violet’s eyes widen.

Gregor turns out around to see a very steaming, enrage Brion.

* * *

 

**5 Minutes earlier**

“Forager believes Violet is in Violet’s guest room,” Forager said.

“Thanks you Forager,” Brion thanks Forager and then left to go see Violet. He wanted to make sure she’s alright because she had told him how some of the guards and servants had been giving her hostile looks ever since she’d arrives here.

   While Brion was thrill that he was no longer banished and his family was reunited, he wasn’t all that happy to see Gregor again.

 While he love his brother, he was still upset over the fact that Gregor had banished him when he was only trying to help. He understand why Gregor did what he had done, but that doesn’t means Brion will forgive him easily.

   Brion had also been homesick, not for Markovia, but for the home he had made with his friends. So when during one morning he saw the Bio-Ship lands in the gardens, he immediately ran outside. When he saw Forager and Violet come out of Bio-Ship, he tackle them onto the ground and gave them a huge hug.

    He became even more ecstatic when they told him that they were staying for awhile.

He smile at the memory.

When he reaches Violet’s room, he heard a Violet talking to someone, someone that have the exact same voice as him. He also heard Violet’s voice grow in worry.

Without knocking, he open the door and found...himself. Talking to a naked Violet.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH VIOLET?” Brion bawl.

* * *

 

**Now**

Brion and Gregor was staring at each other while Violet stood behind Gregor and put on back her robe.

“Who are you?” Brion repeats.

“Hello, brother,” Gregor said with a little wave at Brion.

“Brother?” Brion was confuse for a second before his eyes widen with realization. “Gregor!”

“Gregor,” Violet said with confusion. “But how?”

“Glamour charm,” Gregor answers her, not turning around to stare at her because he had seen too much of her already

  As soon as Gregor said that, Violet blush out of embarrassment for exposing herself like that. She tighten the robe around her. Thankfully her dark skin hid her blush.

“You better explain yourself Gregor,” Brion demands.

  Instead of giving Brion an explanation, Gregor ran past Brion and out the door, escaping in the hallway.

“I’m not done with you!” Brion shrieks. He then turns to Violet and walk up to her.

“Did he try anything on you?” Brion asks.

“No,” Violet answers. “Actually he asks me about, well himself, and how he could fix the relationship between you and him.”

   “He did?” Brion asks with shock.

Violet nod. “I told him what I’d told you before, to go talk to each other. And he seem to like that idea. I sense the despair within and I believe it is best to go talk to him.”

 Hearing how Gregor would go this far just to try and fix their relationship, Brion decides to take action.

“You’re right, I need to talk to him.” Brion admits and he kiss Violet on the lips. “But that doesn’t excuse him for seeing you naked.”

“But that was a mistake made by my account,” Violet said.

“I know,” Violet said as he kiss Violet one more time. “But he did stare. Now excuse me, I have a brother to go catch, beat up and talk to.”

Brion then formed rocks and magma around him arms and exit Violet's room to chase after Gregor.

“Please don’t hurt him!” Violet cry out to Brion.

“I’ll try not to,” Brion reply from the hallway.

* * *

 

“Pears remind Forager of apples, except pears are juicier,” Forager reply before taking a bite out of his second pear.

Forager and Tara was currently outside in the garden sitting on a bench. Terra had brought a bowl of different fruits for Forager to try

“Told you would like it,” Tara said as she picks up a strawberry from the bowl and ate it.

“Gregor!” Brion’s voice caught Tara’s and Forager attention.

They turn around and saw a quite enrage Brion chasing ...Brion.

“Why is Brion Markov chasing Brion Markov?” Forager asks, but only got a laugh as an answer.

“Muhhahahahaha!” Tara laughs hysterically at the sight.

“Why does Forager feel like Tara Markov is behind this and had to do with Forager taking Tara Markov to see Artemis Crock on Bio-Ship?” Forager asks.

 “This is was not what I’d intended to happen,” Tara manage to say through her laughing. “But it’s even better.”

   “Forager does find this quite amusing,” Forager said as he starting to laughs.

The guards heard the laughter and yelling and went outside to see what’s going on, only to see Brion chasing Brion and Princess Tara and her friend, Fred Bugg, laughing at the scene.

  When Brion was in reach of Gregor, he tackle him to the ground. He roll them over until he was on top of Gregor.

 He brought one of his hand by his neck and took off the charm. The glamour had disappears and Gregor looks like himself once more.

 Brion toss the glamour charm to the side.

 “Brion, it was not my inten-” Gregor was cut interrupting by Brion.

“Quiet!” Brion hiss at Gregor. “Now listen what I have to say. Ok.”

Gregor nod as a response.

“Good,” Brion starting. “Gregor, when you banish me, I felt my heart and soul crush. You was all I had left and you just...betray me like that. I understand that you was doing what was best for Markovia and you was under a lot of stress as the new king. If we had switch places, I probably would had done the same thing. But it still hurts.”

Tears starting to fall from Brion’s eyes and they fell on Gregor’s face.

“Brion, I’m, I’m,” Tear starting to form in Gregor’s eyes. “I’m sorry for banishing you. I’m sorry for putting politics before family and leaving you like that. Ever since the day I banish you, I’d regretted it. I wish I could had never made that foolish decision in the first place.I know that you’ll probably never forgive me, but I want you to knows that I’m sorry for hurting you Brion.”

   As a response, Brion hug Gregor, his lave armor on his arms and hands had dissolved. Gregor hug him back, and both boys was weeping on each other.

 The guards, Tara, and Forager were sobbing at the scene.

 “Forager is so happy that Brion Markov and Gregor Markov had made up,” Forager said through his tears.

Tara and the guards outside nod in agreement.

After a few minutes, Gregor and Brion finally let go of each other. Brion got off of Gregor and help him up.

 “Now that I had caught you and we talk,” Brion said “, it’s time for me to beat you to a pulp.”

“Pardon?” Gregor said with fear as he start to back away from Brion a bit.

 “You saw Violet naked, remembers,” Brion said as lava and magma had once again covered his arms.

Gregor blush at the memory that will be forever stuck in his head.

“Gregor Markov better run,” Forager said.

“Oh this will be fun,” Tara smirks.

The guards nod in agreement.

 “I’ll give you a 5 minutes head start,” Brion said.

Gregor immediately ran after he had said that, but then stops when he was a few inches away from Brion.

“You two makes a cute couple. And you are a very, very lucky man,” Gregor said with a smirk.

“Makes it 1 minute now.”

 


	12. Violet Harper can kick ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During hand-to-hand combat training, Violets uncovers some of Gabrielle’s memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf

 

“Recognized Geo-Force, Forager.” The Zeta-Beam announced the arrival of Brion and Forager at Mount Justice.

   “Is Brion ready to engage in physical hand to hand combat without using Brion’s powers like during previous times?” Forager asks as he and Brion exit the Zeta-Beam and walk around the beach to search for Dick and Violet.

   “Yes, Brion is ready this time.” Brion said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

  Recently for training exercises, Dick and Artemis had been teaching Brion, Forager, and Violet how to fight hand-to-hand combat, no powers allows.

So far, they’d only been doing the basics.

Forager was a pro at hand-to-hand combat, especially  because he have an extra set of arms to help him. Brion and Violet on the other hand, they had been having difficulties since they’re so uses to using their powers. But mostly Brion though since he tend to lash out and use his powers.

   Earlier this morning, Dick had asks Brion and Forager  to come to training later on in the afternoon while Dick have one and one training with Violet since he hadn’t had enough time to train with Violet due to Brion’s outbursts.

    Suddenly Brion and Forager heard shouting and grunts going on from afar. The voices sound like they belongs  to Violet and Dick.

Hearing that, Forager Brion walks faster to where the noises was coming from.

When they reach their destination, they stumble upon the sight of Dick on top of Violet, punching at her face. She was blocking his punches with her elbow.

Brion became enrage at the sight and was about to attack Dick when suddenly…

Violet had reach up and grab a hold of Dick’s back and pull him down. Then she wrap her right leg around his left foot. Then she took her right arm and wrap it around then same side and get an over hook and she hold it tight. She then pull up on the right arm and push up on the left, rolling her and Dick over until she was on top of him.She began to deliver her own punches at Dick’s face.

 Brion and Forager only stare at the scene unfolding in front of them.

Dick then grabs both her fists took a hold on her back and he slip Violet over, making her land on her back. Dick got back up on his feet, but so did Violet as well.

 The two face each other, standing in fighting positions.

Dick ran toward her, but Violet dodge him. She then grab Dick by his shoulders as he attempts to punch at her. She push him backward as she sweep her leg around and behind his ankles, making Dick fall off his feet and onto his back.

“Nice one!” Dick said as he got back up.

“Thanks!” Violet cheers as Dick try strike at her again. She keeps dodging him.

Dick then picks up some sand in his hands and blew them into Violet’s eyes.

“Ahhhh!” Violet shouts in pain as she try to rub the sand out of her eyes.

Dick them got behind Violet and place one of his arm around her neck. His elbow was under her chin with his bicep and forearm on the right side of her neck. He then place his other hand behind her head and squeeze his bicep and forearm closed  and push her head with his other arm. He had her in a chokehold and he attempts to lower her to the ground. Violet turns her head toward the left.

  Brion was about to intervene when Forager stops his.

“Let Violet handle this on Violet’s own,” Forager said.

Brion reluctantly agrees and continue to watch the fighting scene playing in front of him and Forager.

      Violet’s hands went to Dick’s arms that are around her neck and she raise her shoulder, creating a space for her to tuck her chin down and get her fingers between his arms and her chin.

Violet move to the left side and slam her right hand right in between Dick’s leg, hitting him directly in his crotch. Dick bend down a bit out of pain. Violet had then step her left foot back behind Dick’s left foot to lock in his leg. Violet had bend her knees and turns 180° toward her stepped foot with her hands still on his arms in between her chin and his arm. Once she got out of the headlock, she throw Dick to the ground, making him land on his back.

  “Did you has to hit me down there?” Dick groans in pain.

“Sorry,” Violet said as she helps Dick up.

“It’s alright,” Dick said as he dust himself off.

“Violet had gotten better at fighting,” Forager compliment, making Dick and Violet aware of their present.

   “Hello Brion, hello Forager,” Violet waves at them, as she walks toward them with Dick following her.

  “Hey guys,” Dick greets them. “How much did you see?”

“A few moments before Violet kicks you in the groin,” Brion answers with a smirk.

Dick rolls his eyes.

“Did Dick or Artemis teaches Violet how to fight like that?” Forager asks.

“Nope,” Violet answers. “Gabrielle did.”

“Huh?” Forager said with a confused look.

“I means Gabrielle’s memories.” Violet explains herself. “Ever since we starting hand-to-hand training, I had been having flashbacks where Gabrielle was being taught defense moves by someone. I’m not sure by who those. And when Dick and I starting to train, the skills suddenly kicks in.”

“Oh boy did they kicks in,” Dick jokes.

“That was excellence fighting Violet,” Forager said.

“Yes, you was truly better than I am,” Brion adds.

“Thanks you,” Violet said. “I don’t know why Gabrielle was taught those moves.”

“Maybe it had to do with how hostile Markovians can be hostile to Quracis,” Brion with an angry looks, remembering seeing how his now people could be so hostile and cruel to those seeking shelter.

   “Well whatever the reason those skills was for,” Dick said as he place a hand on one of Violet’s shoulders “, you can definitively put them to good use.”

Violet smiles.

“Alright Brion,” Dick turns to look at Brion. “Your turn, but instead of fighting me, you’ll be fighting Violet.”

Brion stare at Violet.

“Don’t worry Brion, I’ll go easy on you.” Violet said a smirk.

Forager laughs as Brion gulps.


	13. Harper Row meets the Harper Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper Row comes over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf.

“Welcome to the home of Will, Artemis,Lian, and Brucely!Oh, and me as well!” Violet exclaims as she and Harper Row enters inside. Violet closes and lock the door behind her.

   Violet had finally convicts Artemis and Will to let her and Forager’s only friend at school, Harper Row, to come over for dinner tonight at their home. Violet was so excited that she couldn’t get her feet back on the ground this morning as her orange aura glow strongly, making her levitate off the ground. She was even more excited when Harper said yes. Luckily Forager, or Fred Bugg, was there to secures Violet stay on the ground during school.

  “Nice place you got here,” Harper comments as she look around the place.

When she and Violet enters the living room, Brucely came to greets them. He jump onto Violet’s leg. Violet giggles as she pet  and rubs Brucely’s head. Feeling satisfies, Brucely got back down and ran away from the duo.

    “Cute dog, ” Harper comments. “How long you had him?”

“Uh, how ever long Wally and Artemis had him.” Violet answers.

“Not the answer I was looking for, but it will do,” Violet shrugs.

“Violet! Violet!” Lian chants as she ran from the kitchen and hugs Violet’s legs.

“Hey Lian!” Violet cheers. “Lian, meets my friend from school, Harper Row.”

“Harper?!” Lian exclaims. “That’s my last name!”

Lian then got off Violet’s legs to hugs Harper’s legs.

“Aren’t you a cutie,” Harper laughs.

“You have blue hair! I want blue hair!” Lian exclaims.

“Alright enough of that,” Will said as he exit from the kitchen with his black apron still on. He lifts Lian off of Harper’s legs and place her in his arms. “You’re not getting blue hair anytime soon, so get use to your auburn hair color.”

Lian pouts.

“You must be Harper Row. It’s a pleasure to finally meets you.” Will said, smiling at Harper.

“And it’s a pleasure to meets Violet’s dad,” Harper said.

“Dad? Oh I’m not her dad,” Will laughs.

“But isn’t your last name Harper?” Harper sounds confuse.

  “Well, yes, it is. But it’s just,” Will struggles to find the right words. “Artemis was the one who found her and took her in. When she apply to Violet to the high school, she gave her my last name, without asking me.” Will whispers the last three words, but they were still heard.

  “So is Artemis like your ex-wife or girlfriend then?” Harper asks as she folds her arms around her chest.

  “No!” Will immediately answers. “She’s my sister in law.”

“Oh, so Violet’s your niece,” Harper said.

“Yes, exactly!” Will exclaims with relief.

“So whos’ Lian’s mother?” Harper asks.

 _Crap,_ Will thoughts.

“Well, she’s Artemis’s sister and our relationship is sort of complicated.” Will try his best to explain without telling the truth as he rub a hand behind his head.

  “Understand. You don’t has to tell me anymore if you don’t want to.” Harper said.

Will signs with relief. “Thanks you. Anyway, dinner is almost ready and then all we’ll has to do is wait for Artemis and Wally to come.”

  “Who’s Wally?” Harper looks at Violet for an answer.

“Artemis’ boyfriend,” Violet answers.

“I didn’t know your mom have a boyfriend,” Harper said with shock.

“Oh, she always have a boyfriend,” Violet explains. “It’s just that he was in a coma.”

Violet use the excuse Artemis, Will, and Wally told her to use if anyone asks her about Wally and his whereabouts.

   “Woah, seriously!” Harper exclaims. Violet nod.

“How long was he in for a coma for?” Harper asks.

“About Two years,” Will answers.

“Woah. Wonder what made him wake up after so long.” Harper attempts to lighten the discussion with a joke.

“Violet! Violet saves Wally!” Lian cheers.

Will shush Lian.

“You did?” Harper stare at Violet.

“Well, not exactly. I didn’t heal him with powers, which I don’t have by the way.” Violet was struggling coming up with a lie. “I..I just went to visit him for the first time, and then he woke up.”

“Yep, that what happen.” Will adds. “As soon as Violet enters his room and place her hand on his, he immediately woke up. Doctors say it was a miracle, which is why this little princess here  think Violet saves Wally.” Will jumps Lian up and down a bit in his arms, making her giggles.

   “Woah. That’s sound like a superpower to me.” Harper said. “Hey, wait, you went to visit Wally for the first time? So you never meant him?”

“No,” Violet answers. “I’d only known Artemis for a few months before I visits Wally in the spe-I means hospital.”

“For a few months? Oh, so you’re adopted.” Harper said with realization.

“Adopted?” Violet questions. “What’s that?”

“You know, or you don’t for you. ” Harper said. “Adoption is when someone assumes the parenting of a child, whether they’re related or not, and becomes responsible for them.”

“Oh!” Violet exclaims. “Like Brucely.”

“Well, sort of. But I wouldn’t compare yourself to an animal.” Harper said.

“Right, got it. So like me and Fred Bugg.” Violet corrects herself.

“Yes! Exactly!” Harper cheers.

“Alright, now that’s over and done with, you two,” Will points at Violet and Harper. “Go start your homework while I finish dinner and give this little princess a bath.”

  “May not be your dad, but sure acts like he is,” Harper said as she and Violet heads toward the living room.

  “Yes, he does,” Violet jokes.

* * *

 

“So, Artemis, what made you decides to adopt Violet?” Harper asks before eating another forkful of her dinner.

  Everyone, except for Brucely (eating on the floor) and Lian, immediately froze at the dinner table

“Uh, was it something I said?” Harper asks.

“No, it’s just we was caught off guard by the question.” Artemis secures Harper.

“We’re not asks that a lot.” Will adds in.

“So, how did you meets Violet, Artemis?” Harper asks again.

“Well, I was in Markovian for work business, when I suddenly found Violet pass out in the middle of nowhere.” Artemis began. “She was injures and when I brought her to the hospital, she had no memories, whatsoever.”

“Wait, so she have amnesia.” Harper butts in.”That actually makes a lot of sense.”

“Yep, a severe case of amnesia.” Wally adds. “We think she was part of a hate crime. Markovians aren’t so accepting of Quracis refugees,”

“Wait, you’re from Qurac?” Harper stare at Violet from across the table.

“Yes.” Violet answers. “And  Wally is corrects about Markovians about not being fond of Quracis refugees. I remembers some...not so good memories there.”

“Sorry you had to deals with that.” Harper secures Violet. “So did Artemis bring you home with her?”

“Yes, she did. And I’d been living with her ever since.” Violet with a smiles aims at Artemis, who smiles back at her.

“Woah, you’re the real MVP.” Harper comments with a smirk. “The paperwork and dealing with social workers must had been a real, long hassle since you took Violet in within such a short time.”

 “You have no idea,” Artemis reply before sh and everyone else continue eating.

“So, Wally what do you think of Brian?” Harper asks.

“Brian who?” Wally said with his mouth full of food.

“Violet’s boyfriend,” Harper said.

“Boyfriend? Oh right Brian,” Wally said with realization. “He’s alright, even those I’d only met him a few months ago. He does have a temper, but he’s managing that. He reminds of a family friend when he was younger.”

“Same here,” Will adds. “Brio-I means Brian is a good kid.”

“He’s a prince!” Lian cheers, making Brucely barks and Will shush her again.

“He sure is.” Harper said. “When I first met the guy, I was immediately attracted toward him by his appearance, manners, and accent. Then Violet here got jealous and show Brian who he belong to with a kiss right on the lips! Man, it’s always the quiet one you least suspect.”

Wally nearly spit out his drink when Harper said that. Will just laughs a bit

  “Did she now?” Artemis asks with a smirk at Violet.  

Violet only blush and continue eating her food to avoid explaining that moment.

* * *

 

“Thanks you for coming over Harper!” Violet exclaims.

“It was wonderful finally meeting you,” Will said.

“You can visit us anytime,” Wally adds.

“Continue keeping an eye on Violet and Fred Bugg for us,” Artemis said.

“It was a pleasure meeting you all as well , I’ll take you on that offer, and I’ll continue doing just that,” Harper reply to everyone as she got out the front door.

“See you at school tomorrow Violet!” Harper waves goodbye.

“See you tomorrow too, Harper!” Violet reply back.

“Bye-bye blue Harper!” Lian cheers, jumping a bit in Will’s arms.

Harper waves at Lian and walks off.

Will close and lock the door.

“She seem to like you all and you seem to like her as well,” Violet said, finally letting her orange aura surrounds her, making her levitate after being grounded for so long.

“Yeah, she seems like a nice kid,” Will said.

“She sorts of reminds me of me when I was younger,” Artemis comments.

“Girl knows how to dress,” Wally adds.

“Daddy, can I please have blue hair like Harper?” Lian asks.

“No,” Will immediacy answers, making Lian pouts.

 


	14. Date Night Ruined but also Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brion and Violet have their first official date, only for some rude men to ruins it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Deenew27

“You looks lovely tonight Violet,” Brion, or Brian, compliments Violet, again. 

“Thanks you, again” Violet laughs. “And as I said before, you looks...lovely as well.”

      Brion signs. Brion knew she was lying. Violet was not fond of Brion’s glamour he named Brian. But as longs as it allows Violet and Brion to go out in public to have actual dates that wasn’t just walking outside, sitting by the apple trees, or watching movies in the living room, Violet just has to deal with it, much to her displeasure.

    Right now, Brion and Violet was on their first real date, as well as their first double date as well. Conner and M’gann had invited the young couple to joins their date at this restaurant.

   “Do you think she’s enjoying the place?” Brion whispers to Conner. 

“Yes Brion,” Conner signs after having been asks the same question five times now. “You saw how her eyes was ogling the place up and down when we first got inside. Just relax.”

  “Easy for you to says. This isn’t your first official date with your girlfriend.” Brion whispers a little more loudly. “And at least you get to walks around in public with your real form, not this hideous glamour.”

 “Dude, your glamour is not ugly,” Conner secures Brion.

“To Violet it is. She have her menu up in her face the entire time since we’d been here just so she can’t looks at Brian.” Brion whispers.

“We’d only been here for like 10 minutes,” Conner corrects Brion. “Remembers, breathe in and breathe out.”

Brion did just that. He took a deep breathe, inhales and exhales.

“What are you getting Brion?” Violet asks.

“Huh? Oh,uh, I don’t know yet. I‘m not fond of America’s meals that much.” Brion admits.

   “Well, I have my eye on this thing calls a Brown Betty. It’s made from apples!” Violet cheers.

“Let leave the one for dessert,” M’gann laughs.

   “Filthy Quraci!” A voice with a Markovian accent shouts out from behind them, follows by a few laughs.

Conner, M’gann, Brion, and Violet place their menus down on the table and they boys around while the girls looks forward.

  They saw a table of three with three men at the table near their table. One was a ginger, another was a brunette, and the other one was a blonde.

“Excuse me?” Brion said angrily. “Which one of you said that?”

 “Oh he’s Markovian too. That’s even worse.” The ginger man said. 

“What’s did you just calls Violet?” Brion asks, standing up from his seat, walking up a bit toward the three men.

The ginger haired man got out of his seat as well and walks up a bit toward Brion until they were at a closer distance, facing each other.

  “You heard me. I calls her a filthy Quraci because that's what she is!” The ginger haired man yells, raising his voice, making everyone in the restaurant  stops what they’re doing to stares at the commotion. 

Violet looks down with a sad expression. She had Gabrielle’s memories, which includes experiencing discrimination, so she knows what it’s feels like. But experiencing in real life, well it hurts her.

“It’s bad enough those filthy refugees invades Markovia, but now they’re coming here,” The ginger haired man continues. “And the fact that you’re dating her makes you a traitor to all of Markovia, just like that freak show of a prince and princess, Brion and Terra Markov. I hope those freaks never returns to Markovia.”

  “Brion and Terra never did anything to you!” Violet yells out in anger, not because of the insults at her, but the insults aims at Brion and Terra. 

“Shut it you Quraci!” The ginger haired man said. His two friends was laughing at the scene.

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Brion orders. He was steaming right now, but not enough to be notice.

“Or else what?” The ginger hair man said with a smirk. “What are you gonna do about it!”

Brion was about to show him what he could to do when Conner grabs a hold of one of his hands that was making a fist.

“Dude, he not worths it,” Conner said while looking angrily at the three men, looking like he was ready wants to pounce at them as well.

“Yeah,” M’gann adds, while glaring at the three men.”Just cools down.”

 Brion was about to retaliate when suddenly an idea came to him.

“You’re right,” Brion said as grabs his cup of water from their table and hold it in front of him. “I needs to cool down, but so does he as well.”

Brion then splash the water in the man’s face.

Everyone else at the restaurant chuckles a bit.

“That cools me down a bit,” Brion said with a smirk as he was about to sit back down in his seat.

  “Whatever. Just go back to your filthy whore of a girlfriend.” The ginger haired man continues. “I bet her only worth lies in between her legs.”

  Brion suddenly pause before he took his seat.

“That’s it!” Brion said as he turns around, about to punch at the man with his bare fists…

 Only for Conner to beat him to it. Conner slams his right fist in the man’s face, sending him flying onto his table.

  “Check please!” M’gann orders.

* * *

 

“Well, so much for a peaceful date night.” M’gann said.

The two couples was driving back home in M’gann car. Conner and M’gann was in the front, with M’gann driving, while Brion and Violet occupy the back seats.

 “Let not go there again,” Conner said. 

Everyone nods in agreement.

“Sorry for our first date night turning out like that,” Brion signs.

“Sorry for what?” Violet asks. “You stood up for me when that men was saying those awful things about me. You prove to me how much of an amazing boyfriend you are.”

Violet then kiss Brion on his cheeks as an extra reassurance. 

Brion blush a bit and smile at Violet.

“Now could you please take off your glamour so I can kiss Brion now,” Violet jokes.

Conner and M’gann chuckles.

Brion pouts, but took off his glamour charm anyway. Anything for his Halo.


	15. Learning the Birds and the Bees from you your boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where do Babies come from?” Violet asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf

“Violet, do you know where babies come from?” Lian asks as she turns to the next page of her coloring book and began to colors a butterfly flying in the sky.

  Violet stop coloring the princess on the page she was on in her coloring book to look at Lian, still holding a pink crayon in her right hand.

Violet and Lian was in the living room of Artemis’ house and was coloring in coloring books.

        “Babies?” Violet seem confuses at first until she gather her thoughts. “Oh! You means those small people everyone start out as, but as they becomes older, they grow bigger and bigger until they’re an adult, right.”

Lian nod happily. 

“Sorry, I don’t know where babies come from.” Violet answers with sadness clouding her once joyful smile once she saw Lian pouts. “Maybe you can asks Will?”

“I asks Dad earlier today but he wouldn’t tells me anything? He told me that I was too young and that he’ll tells me when I’m older.” Lian explains as she replace her yellow crayons with a blue one and starting to color the sky on the page.

  “Well, I’m older, so I can asks him for you?” Violet suggest, making Lian’s eyes light up.

“Asks who what and for who?” Will said as he enters the living room.

“Will, we was just talking about you!” Violet exclaims with cheer. “Can I asks you a question, or at least another one since technically I’m asking you a question now?”

 “Sure thing,” Will answers as he took a seat next to Violet. “Just lay it on me.”

“Where do babies come from?” Lian asks.

Will froze.

“Did you hear what I just said?” Violet asks, snatching Will back to reality.

“Well uh, well,” Will struggles to find an answer.

“Do you not knows where babies come from?” Violet asks.

“NO!” Will shout. “I do know where babies come from, it’s just, why do you want to know, exactly?” Sweat was sliding down Will’s back.

  “Because Lian asks me and I didn’t knows the answer. And because you won’t tells Lian until she’s older, I figures you would tell me since I’m older. Oh, and because I would like to now know as well.” Violet explains.

  “Well, I feels it would be best if Artemis or Wally tells you the answer to that question.” Will lies.

“How come?” Violets asks with a confused look.

“Because Artemis took you in, so I figured she would be best suited for this. And Wally is her boyfriend.” Will lies again.

“Oh, you’re right. Then I’ll tell Artemis and Wally when they returns home.” Violet said.

Violet resumes to coloring with Lian.

_ Artemis is gonna kills me, _ Will thoughts.  _ But at least I don’t has to answer that question. _

* * *

 

“Where do babies come from?” Violet suddenly asks.

Artemis froze while Wally nearly choke on the mash potatoes he just swallows, coughing up a storm. Wally drank some of his water to ease the cough. 

     Lian and Will continue eating like nothing had happens while Will’s eyes wander around the table. 

  “Why..Why do you asks that?” Artemis said as a blush appears on her face.

 “Because Lian asks me first and I didn’t know the answer, and now I want to know as well.” Violet explains. “I asks Will but he said that it’s best either one of you two tells me.”

 “He did now,” Artemis said through her teeth, glaring at Will.

Will stops eating and look up to see an angry Artemis and Wally staring straight at him.

“What?” Will aks, attempting to play oblivious and innocent to the situation despite him being the cause of it.

 “So you think we’re best suited to give Violet the talk?” Wally asks. “How come you didn't’?Wasn’t up for the job, huh?”

“No, it’s just that since you two are like Violet’s maternal parents, it would make more sense.” Will lie, and only Violet and Lian was convict that it was the truth.

  “So, will you two tells me?” Violet asks.

Artemis and Wally stare at each other, and then at Violet.

“Of course we will,” Artemis answers “, but only when you’re older.”

“But I am older now,” Violet said.

“Older she means,” Wally intervene. “By a year or two.”

Violet pouts and was about to says something when an idea suddenly cross her mind.

_ Victor and Brion are a year or two older than me,  _ Violet thought.  _ I’ll just asks them tomorrow. _

“Ok,” Violet said and she resume eating.

Artemis and Wally signs in relief and resume eating as well.

* * *

 

“Where do babies come from?” Violet asks.

Victor immediately spit out the water he’d just pour in his mouth from the bottle of water in his hand. 

  Brion and Dick had pause their hand-to-hand combat training ton stare at Violet with wide eyes.

Forager was the only one who wasn’t surprised by the question.

Victor, Brion, Forager, and Violet was currency in the middle of training at Mount Justice when Violet pauses everything with her question.

‘Sorry, but what did you just says?” Dick asks, already knowing the answer.

“I said “Where do babies come from?”.” Violet repeats herself. “Lian asks me yesterday, and I didn't know the answer. So I asks Will, and he told me to asks Artemis and Wally. So I did that too, but they says I has to be a year or two older. Then I figures that since Brion is a year older than me and Victor is two year older then me, then you two must know already , which is why I’m asking right now.”  

Victor and Brion stare at each other awkwardly then back at Violet.

  “Well you heard the lady, answer away.” Dick jokes. 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea for us to tell you that,” Victor said as his face heats up.

 “Agrees,” Brion reply.

“Why does Brion and Victor not wish to tell Violet where babies come from?” Forager asks. “If Brion and Victor won’t then Forager wi-”

“NO!” Dick, Victor, and Brion sad in unison, interrupting Forager.c 

They wanted to spare Violet the details of how Forager’s species reproduce. The images of a thousands of eggs being lay still haunt them in their thoughts.

    “Will one of you please just tell me already?” Violet huff with a pout. “I want to know now, please.”

 Seeing her puppy’s eyes, Brion signs and move forward toward Violet until he was standing in front of her.

 “Fine, I’ll tells you about the bird and the bees,” Brion said as he blush.

“What do birds and bees has to do where babies come from?” Violet questions. “Also, does it has to do with your face becoming red?”

 “Forget what I just said Look Violet,.” Brion began. “Babies are like the the embodiment of two people, representing their union with each other, usually out of love..or fun.” 

Dick and Victor smirks at Brion/

      Brion began to steam, but he resumes anyway. “Usually, or at least it’s suppose to me this way, when two people are ready to take the next part of their life together, they can choose to bring a new life to this world and help raise it. The two parents engage in an...act of love, where one person, usually the daddy, put a piece of himself or theirself in the other person, usually the mommy. And that piece of them is uses to help spark something within the other person. And those sparks race to the...the growth center of that person. When one or two, or sometimes more, make it there, the other sparks burns out while the spark that made it to the growth center will start to develop. They’ll stay for about 9 months or more there and when the time come, they burst through the person carrying them. That’s where babies comes from.“

  “Forager is sure that's not exactly how babies are made, but Forager understands what Brion is telling Violet.” Forager said.

“Couldn't had said it better myself.” Dick smirks at Brion.

“Did I answers your question good enough?” Brion asks Violet, with a blush still present on his face.

   “Yes, yes you did,” Violet answers with a smile on her face. “Thanks you Brion.”

Brion smiles at Violet.

“And when the time comes when we’re ready to have a baby, then I’ll gladly let you put something inside me,” Violet said.

“Excuse me?!” Brion yells.

Victor and Dick just laughs.

“Now if you excuse you, I must tell Lian what you just told me Brion,” Violet said as she heads toward the Zeta-Beam.

 “WHAT?” Dick screams.

“Oh we’re dead,” Victor said.

Forager nod in agreement. 

 


	16. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain parts of Brion’s and Violet’s starts to glow during a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this piece of fan art.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/noshilo/art/Glowy-problem-785154982

“Is everyone in position?” Dick asks through the his earpiece comms. 

“Confirmation, ” Artemis answers. “We’re just waiting for your signal.”

“Confirmation,” Dick said back.

  Dick, Artemis, Brion, and Violet was dresses in their super suits and on a stealth mission to bust illegal drugs and arms trafficking in a building. The plan was simple. Dick just has to sneak into the building and disabled the security system. Then, he would give a signal to Brion, Artemis, and Violet, signaling them to come inside and bust the illegal trafficking going on inside.

  “Get ready you two,” Artemis told Brion and Violet. “Dick will give us the signal anytime so-”

 When Artemis turns around to check on the two, she cuts her sentence shorts.

She was expecting to find the couple mindling with each other though conservation or cuddling.

 What Artemis wasn't expecting was for Violet to be surrounded by a light lavender aura, much lighter than her violet aura. There was no injuries on Violet on her during their trip here on the Bio-Ship, so obviously Violet  wasn’t healing herself.

  “Uh Violet, are you o-” Artemis cuts herself off again when she saw that certain  parts of Violet’s body was being surrounds by the same aura, making them shine bright and be very, very noticeable.

 Brion must had notices as well because his face became red as he stare at Violet.

“Uh Violet, you’re glowing,” Brion manages to says.

  “Yes, it appear so, and it’s a new aura but yet there appears to be no powers that comes with this aura.” Violet comments as she stares at her hands.

  “Yes, I know, but you’re glowing right here,” Brion points toward his chest, indicating Violet to looks at her own.

Violet looks down on her body to find that both of her breasts was surrounding by the same light lavender aura, making them pop out even more than they already do in her super suit. And to makes matters even more awkward, the space between Violet’s legs was glowing bright as well.

“OH MY!” Violet shrieks as she place her right arm over her chest while her left hand went to her crotch to covers it.

  “Oh boy,” Artemis signs.

“Nightwing, abort mission. The operation can’t go on.” Artemis said through her earpiece.

“What? Why?” Dick responds back.

  “We might have a problem,” she answers.

“What kind of problem?” Dick answers.

“The “glowy” kind.” Artemis answers.

She stare back at Violet, who was still covering up her private parts that wasn’t so private anymore.

Suddenly Brion gasps, making Artemis turns to look at Brion.

 He was looking down below him and his blush had deepen. 

When Artemis looks down to see what he was looking at, Artemis began to laughs.

 Brion’s crotch was surrounding by the same light lavender glow as Violet’s body and her private parts.

“Oh my!” Violet cry out as she covers her eyes from the sight with both her hands.

   Brion cover his crotch with both his hands in an attempt to hide the glow.

 “And it’s glowing,” Artemis laughs through her earpiece comms.

   “So that’s why you two were late,” Artemis said as she recalls back moments ago before they’d arrived here.

* * *

 

_ “What’s taking Brion and Violet so long?!” Dick huffs as he and Artemis was waiting in Bio-Ship for Brion and Violet to arrives so they can go on the mission. _

_    Suddenly Brion and Violet came in Bio-Ship, dresses as Geo-Force and Halo, arriving with heavy breathing.  _

_ Brion’s hair was a bit jumble up. _

_ “About time you two shows up!” Dick yells at them. “What were you doing that took you so long to come here.” _

_ “Homework!” Violet answers. _

_ “Training!” Brion answers. _

_  Artemis and Dick looks at them with confusion. _

_ “Nevermind,” Dick said. “Just don’t makes lateness a habit. Now come on, we got a mission to do.” _

* * *

 

“So by homework and training, you meant you guys was doing each other,” Violet said with a smirk.

 Brion’s face was complete red now while Violet continues to covers her face.

“Wait, what!” Dick screams through the comms. 

 


	17. Valentine’s Day is overrated but our Love isn’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Brion’s and Halo’s first Valentine’s Day together. Too bad Brion forgots it

“BRION PLEASE SLOW DOWN!” Victor screams as he wrap his right hand around the grab handle above him and hold onto it for dear life while he use his left hand to attempt to tighten his seatbelt even more. “I’m pretty sure you just ran through three red lights!”

     “Forager agrees with Victor,” Forager said from the back seat, grabbing onto the grab handle by his left with two of his four hands. “Forager believes Brion is overreacting.”

   “I’m not overreacting!” Brion brawl as he made a right turn a little too fast, nearly hitting a passing car. “I don’t expect you two to understand what I’m going through because none of you have a girlfriend or any partner! ”

   “Hey!” Victor strike back. “I may don’t have anyone in my life right now, but if I did, I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t want to celebrate Valentine’s day with me in jail or the emergency room!”

Brion signs. “I know, I know. And I apologizes. It’s just that I want to be a good boyfriend to Violet. And what kind of boyfriend forgets Valentine’s Day!?”

   “The kind of boyfriend that spend most of Brion’s day on Brion’s telephonic device.” Forager answers, earning his a glare from Brion. 

“Or the kind who’s from a country that had only started to celebrate Valentine’s Day since the 1990s,” Victor answers.

  It’s true. Valentine’s Day is still a relatively new holiday in Markovia. Markovia had picked up the holiday of love from America and decided to make it a national holiday as well. While Valentine’s Day is getting more popular nowadays in Markovia,  along with other America’s holidays like Halloween, not all Markovians celebrate it.

 Brion is one of them. He usually just give flowers, candies, or flowers to his family. 

  Due to his life as Geo-Force now, he’d been busy with helping rescues kidnapped meta-humans, fighting villains, and training. So Valentine’s Day hadn’t even come across his mind until the afternoon of the holiday.

* * *

 

**Earlier that Afternoon**

_ “They’re back,” Victor announce as Wolf returns the frisbee to him that he and Brion had been using to play fetch with Wolf for the last 35 minutes. _

_   Victor pat Wolf on the head. _

_  Brion turn around to see that M’gann car had pull up in her driveway.  _

_     Once the car was park, Violet, Forager or Fred Bugg, M’gann and Carr came out. _

_   Upon seeing Violet, Brion immediately smile. _

_  “Good afternoon to you two sleepyheads,” Carr jokes as he, M’gann, Forager, and Violet walks up toward the two boys. _

_ Victor and Brion had slept in this morning due to them doing some late night extra training exercises, so they didn’t get to say good morning to M’gann, Forager, Carr, and Violet this morning before they left to go to school. _

_    They also hadn’t seen Connor this morning and for the afternoon too. _

_    Violet’s orange aura surrounds her and she flew toward them and engulf Brion in a hug. Brion hug her back. _

_ “Hello Brion, and hello Victor,” Violet greets them. _

_ “Hey Violet,” Victor reply back _

_ “Hello Violet,” Brion laughs as he pull Violet back. Seeing her up close, he notice how she’s wearing a candy red hijab. _

_     “Where did you get that red hijab?” Brion asks. _

_ “M’gann gave it to me this morning,” Violet exclaims as she lowered herself back on the ground. “She gave it to me so I can dress up for Valentine’s Day.” _

_ Brion suddenly froze and his eyes widen. _

_  “Valentine’s Day? That’s today?” Victor butts in. _

_ “Yes,” Violet answers. “Apparently it’s a holiday where couples express their love for each other or people who are interested in each other or  someone romantically and they shown their that someone with gifts.”  _

_   “Fred Bugg still don’t understand this Earth’s holiday?” Forager said, who Brion notice was wearing a flower crown made out of pink flowers on top of his head. He and everyone else had reach the boys. “How can a holiday be about love when it celebrates the execution of a man known as Saint Valentine?” _

_   “Because Saint Valentine was seen as a martyr and the patron saint of true love and marriage after his execution for marrying Christian couples in secrets when Emperor Claudius the second outlawed love out of fear of his armies becoming weak and soft.” Carr explains. “During his imprisonment, he had fallen in love with the jailer’s blind daughter. His love for her was so strong for her that it was believes that one day, he touch the lids of her eyes and she was longer blind. On the day of his execution, February 14, 270 AD, he sent a love letter to her and he signed it “From Your Valentine”. Ever since that day, lovers had sent each other letters with the same signature. As thus, Valentine’s Day was created.” _

_    Everyone stare at Carr for a bit. _

_ “What?” Carr shrugs. “I’d done research ” _

_  “Forager still don’t understand, but thanks Carr for the explanation of Valentine’s Day.” Forager said. _

_ “It was so much fun!” Violet exclaims as her orange aura glow again and she levitating in the air. “Almost everyone was wearing something red or pink today. Harper had dyed her hair red just for today, and it’s a nice color on her. Oh, and everyone was giving and getting gifts. I like gifts! M’gann gave me and Forager a few cards this morning today to give to some people. We signed them and we gave them around to some students at school. They were so happy. We made sure to give one to Harper and them she gave us each a box of candy hearts, which by the way are incredible! You has to try them, Brion and Victor. I have some in my backpack, along with my other gifts that I’d received today and-” _

_     “Wait,” Brion came back to reality. “You’d received more gifts! From who?” _

_   “From some boys at school,” Violet answers. “I was surprise that me and Forager got anything from everyone else behind Harper since we’re considers freaks and no one really hang out with us. But we did!” _

_  “Violet is correct.” Forager said. “Someone gave Fred Bugg  this flower crown. And Fred Bugg was very pleased when that someone placed the flower crown on Fred Bugg’s head. ” Forager point at the flower crown on top of his head. “Fred Bugg had received other gifts as well and those gifts are currently in Fred Bugg’s backpack. But Violet had received more gifts than Fred Bugg.” _

_   “She did?” Brion asks as he began to steam at the thought of those boys being interested in Violet. _

_      “Yes I did!” Violet with cheers. “I wanted to give everyone who gave me gifts something back, but I ran out of cards so I each gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheeks.” _

_   “Excuse me?” Brion said, who wanted to burn Violet’s admirers now. _

_ “Seem like Violet was popular today,” M’gann said with a smirk. _

_ “Speaking of gifts, where is Brion’s gift for Violet?” Forager asks as he stare at Brion. _

_ Everyone was staring at Brion now. _

_ “Well, um,” Brion struggle for an answer that didn’t make him look like a bad boyfriend. _

_ “Busted,” Victor whispers with a smirk.  _

_ “Did Brion forget about Valentine’s Day, which is why Forager doesn’t see a gift for Violet in Brion’s hands?” Forager said as he observes Brion. “Surely not because if Brion did, than that will make Brion a bad boyfriend because Brion didn’t give Violet a gift on Valentine’s Day, a holiday whose purpose is to express love.” _

_  “Burned,” Victor laugh. _

_ Brion glare at Victor, making Victor stops. _

_ “Brion, you don’t has to give me a gift,” Violet secures Brion. “I know you feels greatly for me already so you don’t need to give me anything to prove it. Let just spend the rest of the day together, I’ll give you your gift and-” _

_ “My gift?” Brion interupts her. “You got me a gift?” _

_ “Yes,” Violet. “I follows Artemis one this day this week over to the mall where she bought something for Wally. She asks me if I wanted anything and I was gonna says no until I saw something that you might like so I decided to pick up that instead of getting something I wants.” _

_   “Awww! Violet that was so sweet of you!” M’gann cheers. _

_ “So Violet brought Brion at gift while Brion got nothing for Violet? Brion is not looking like a good boyfriend right now.” Forager judges Brion. _

_   “He got a point there, Romeo,” Victor said the last word sarcastically, follow by a smirk. _

_   Brion was glaring at both at them and steaming like he was about to burn through his clothes again. But he took a deep breathe and cool himself down. _

_ “Excuse me for a moment,” Brion said and then he went inside. _

_ Everyone look at him as he enter inside the house. _

_ “Was it something I said?” Violet asks. _

_ “More like what Brion didn’t do.” Forager answers her. _

_ Brion came outside, wearing his jacket and placing his wallet inside his left pocket. _

_ “M'gann, may I please borrow your car for a moment?” Brion ask M’gann. “I must do something important.” _

_  “Sure thing,” M’gann said with a smile, like she know what’s Brion’s planning. “I’m not going anywhere tonight. Once Connor get back home from buying me how many gifts, we’re gonna start a little Valentine’s Day celebration of our own.” _

_ She toss her car keys at Brion and Brion caught it.  _

_ “Thanks you,” Brion said and he glare at Victor and Forager. “You two, you’re coming with me.” _

_   “Where does Brion wants Victor and Fred Bugg to go with Brion?” Forager asks. _

_ “I’ll tell you on the way there, now let go.” Brion orders. _

_ “I’m not sure if I-” Victor didn’t get to finish his complaint because Brion was looking at him dead in the eyes. _

_   “Nevermind. I’ll go get out glamour charms.” Victor changes what he was originally going to says and he ran to the Bio-Ship and enter inside it. _

_    “Where are you going?” Violet asks Brion. “Don’t you want to spend Valentine’s Day with me?” _

_ “I do,” Brion secures her. “I must do something important. I’ll meet you back at Artemis’ house,ok?” _

_ Violet nod, but worry was still show on her face. _

_ Victor came back with their glamour charms. He had on his because his robotic parts was gone.  _

_ Victor gave Brion his glamour charm. Brion put it on and he now look like Brian.  _

_ Violet look at Brian with disgust, still not liking Brion’s glamour. _

_ “Brian” then gave Violet a quick kiss on her forehead. He then walks toward M’gann’s car with a reluctant Fred Bugg and Victor following after him.  _

_ They enter the car and then drove off. _

_ “Are you sure it wasn’t something I said?” Violet asks again. _

* * *

 

**Now**

Victor, Brion or Brian, and Forager or Fred Bugg had arrived at the mall. 

Brion parks M’gann car and everyone got outside. Once Brion lock it, he ran toward the entrance of the mall with Victor and Forager running after him.

  “Let hope there’s something in there I can get for Violet,” Brion said.

“Relax Brion,” Victor. “You’re not the first guy to forgets to buy something for their partner on Valentine’s Day. And you certainly won’t be the last.”

Brion glare at Victor.

“What I means is that I’m sure the stores have plenty of options for you to choose from.” Victor corrects himself. “You’ll find something in no time for Violet.”

 

Victor was right about Brion not being the only guy to forget Valentine’s Day because as Brion, Victor, and Forager enters the mall, they had found themselves in a war zone.

  All the stores was fills with guys running around, each searching for something to give to their partners.

    There were debris scatters everywhere on the floor. Valentine’s Day decorations had been taken down from where they’d been placed. Crushed candy hearts was in the water fountain in the center of the mall. Teddy bears have their stuffing rip out from them. There still appears to be a puddle of red liquid under a bench.

Yelling, screaming, and cries for help could be heard from every single stores.

 “Take it! Take it! JUST TAKE IT ALL YOU SAVAGES!” A employee yells as he ran for his life out of a clothe store. 

“I can’t take another day of this!” Another employee cry as hid under a bench and began to sob.

“I  HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!”A third employee shriek as he in stood front of the water fountain and put his head under the water.

“Mother of god,” Brion said.

“Fred Bugg wish to go home now,” Forager begs.

Victor nod in agreement.

“No,” Brion said. “We’re not leaving until I get the perfect gift for Violet!”

“Fine,” Victor signs. “Then let go this department store on the upper level. I heard they had all sorts of toys, candies, cards, and clothes in there.”

    Brion nod and then trio walk to an elevator to see what horror lie within that department store. 

* * *

 

“Get off of me you buffoons!” Brion demands as he try to fight off the men on top of him without using his powers.

 “I got it!” A man had cheers after taking the stuff bear from Brion’s hand. He then ran off, the rest of men that was on Brion got off of Brion and chase after the man.

   “Savages,” Brion said as he got back up.

“OUCH!” Brion heard a Victor shriek. He turns around to see Victor on the ground with a heart shaped box of chocolate in his right hand as he try to fights off the three men that had tackled on the ground.

Brion ran over to help Victor.

One of the men grabs a hold of Brion’s right arm and bit it. 

“OUCH! ” The man shrieks. “What is your arm made out of? Metal!”

Suddenly a man passing by grabs a hold of the box of chocolate and ran off.

“Hey!” Victor yells.

Brion punch  the biter after having gotten two of the other men off of Victor, grab his by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the floor.

  “Thanks man,” Victor said as Brion helps Victor get back up. “You found anything yet?”

  “Yes and no,” Brion signs. “Anytime I do manges to find something, someone steals it from me.”

“Maybe Forager is having more luck than we are,” Victor secures Brion, patting him on the back. 

  As if on cue, Forager’s voice was suddenly heard.

“IF CROWD OF MEN DON’T GET AWAY FROM FORAG-FRED BUGG RIGHT NOW, FRED BUGG IS GOING TO KILL CROWD OF MEN!”

Brion and Victors turns to where Forager’s voice was heard.

They saw Forager being corners by a crowd of men.

“We don’t want any trouble kid, just give me the flowers,” A man orders, inching toward Forager a bit.

“No, give me the flowers. I need them more!” A man in the back hollers.

“These flowers aren’t for Fred Bugg. They’re for Fred Bugg’s friend, Brio-Fred Bugg means Brian, so Brian can give flowers to Brian’s girlfriend, Violet.”

“Why does he keeps talking like that?” One of the men asks.

“Leave him alone!” Victor yells as he and Brion ran toward the crowd of men to help Forager.

Suddenly, someone throw a perfume bottle at Forager, hitting him in the head. It then fell down on the ground and scatters, creating a puddle of the leaping perfume.

  Forager stare at the crowd with an angry expression. Victor and Brion stops in their tracks once they notice something evil lurking behind Forager’s eyes.

  “Big mistake,” Victor said.

 Someone through another bottle at Forager, but this time he caught it with one of his hand from the his lower pair of arms.

  “Woah.” Someone from the crowd said. 

“How is he doing that?” Another man said as they all stare at what appears to be a floating perfume bottle in front of Forager.

“Is he one of those meta-humans?” Someone asks.

Forager then drops the battle, letting it fall and shatters on the floor. 

“Forager is not a meta-human, but crowd of men wish Forager was.” Forager said.

Forager then removes his glamour charm, revealing his true for, to them all.

“Holy shit!”One of the men.

Forager then hiss at them all and curls into a ball and rolls.

The crowd of men run away as Forager try to roll over them.

“Oh crap,” Brion said.

    Everyone in the store stop what they were doing to see what the commotion was all about and when they saw a giant ball suddenly transform into a giant beetle creature, they all storms out the store.

 Forager stop his attacks and walk toward Brion and Victor.

“Did Forager overacts?” Forager asks as he put on back his glamour charm.

“Nope,” Brion answers. “If I was in same situation, I would done the same thing, but worse.”

  “Sorry Forager ruins flowers for Brion to give to Violet.” Forager said as he hold up a now destroyed bouquet of flowers.

Brion signs. “It’s aight-” Brion pause as he stare at the white flowers, giving him an idea.

  “I know what to give Violet now!” Brion cheers. “Forager, where did you get those flowers?”

  “Forager just saw them on ground,” Forager answers.

Brion was about to admits defeat when suddenly a voice calls out to them.

 “I’ll help you find what you’re looking for?”

“Who said that?” Victor asks, looking around the store.

“Over here by your right,” The voice answers.

The trio turns to the right to see a pile of huge destroyed stuff animals. Suddenly, a mean came out from under the pile and walks toward.

 “What was you doing under there?” Victor asks.

“Hiding to save my life,” The man answers. “ The name’s Bob and I’m the manager of this place so I would be first persons those savages would go look for.”

“Well Bob, do you know where I can find any bouquet of flowers called snowdrops and any lover’s card?” Brion begs Bob.

“Sure I do!” Bob answers.“And for getting rid of those savages over there, they'll be free of charge!”

“Oh no,” Brion  said. “I couldn-”

Forager grabs Brion’s collar of shirt with both his hands and brought Brion down  to his face level. 

“Forager had just spend the last hours or two chasing down a gift for Brion to give to Violet and had been attacked numerous time.So Brion, please accepts Bob’s offers of generosity. Or else Forager will give Brion as a gift to Violet.” Forager warns Brion.

  Everyone gulps.

Brion nod and Forager let go of him.

“Oh and by the way, ” Bob said “, I’ll keeps that your alien identity of your a secret and remove any video footage of it. And as for everyone who saw you, most people will probably think they made it up or they won’t tell anyone about it because than they has to confess that they forgets Valentine’s Day.”

 “That’s good to know,” Forager signs with relief.

“Now follows me,” Bob said, leading the trio to Brion’s gift for Violet.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile at a department store...**

“Maybe I should get Brion a box of chocolate, but what if he doesn’t like the taste of it,” Violet as she place the box of chocolate back in it spot on the shelf. “Maybe a new shirt, but what if he doesn’t like that either?”

  “Violet, you don’t has to get Brion another gift. I’m sure he’ll love the one you got for him.” Artemis secures Violet for the 10th time.

  When Violet had returns home to Artemis, she told him about how Brion reacted when being reminded that today was Valentine’s Day and that he hadn’t gotten anything for Violet. Violet seems confused by why Brion hadleft with Forager and Victor. Artemis told her that Brion was searching for a gift for her, a perfect one to makes it up for forgetting Valentine’s Day.

  Hearing that, Violet feels guilty over Brion searching for a perfect gift just for her. And she starting to feel insecure about her own gift for Brion. She begs Artemis to take her to a store so she can buys another gift for Brion. Artemis reluctantly agrees to do so, and that was  how the duo ended up where they are, with violet searching the store endlessly for the perfect gift for Brion while Artemis just stare at her worryingly.

 “Pardon me ladies,” A female employee with a name tag labeled Michelle pinned on her shirt had walks up to them when Violet had pick up a giant gummy bear sealed in a plastic container. “Can I helps you?”

  “Yes! You can!” Violet yells. “I’m looking for a second gift for my boyfriend Brion. You see, earlier this week, I’d gotten him a gift for Valentine’s Day and I thought it was good enough. But when I met up with him after school, he seems upset about forgetting Valentine’s Day and not getting me anything. So then he left with his friends, For-I means Fred Bugg and Victor, who are also my friends, and-”

“Hold it sweetie,” Michelle said. “I don’t need all those details. Just tell me what are you looking for exactly.”

“A perfect gift for my boyfriend,” Violet answers.

“Aren’t we all,” Michelle said. “What does he like?”

“Well, he like a lot of stuff.” Violet answers. “Apples, his family, me, hi-”

“Says no more,” Michelle interrupts Violet. “Follow me.”

 As Michelle walk in another direction, Artemis and Violet looks at her before following after her.

 Michelle led to a section labeled..Women’s Lingerie. 

And it indeed live up to it title. There were a wide arrange of lingering. From bodysuit to g-string, lingerie was everywhere.

 Violet blush at the site. 

“Sometime the best gift for a special someone is yourself, especially wearing one of these,” Michelle said as she pick up a twice lingerie hanging on a hanger from it rack. The lingerie consists of a light pink molded cup car that came with a light pink thong. There was a transparent mesh skirt under the bra and pantie.

“Nope,” Artemis immediately response. “She’s way too young for that.”

“Oh she is,” Michelle said with realization as she place back the lingerie in it spot. “My apologizes.”

   “No, actually you gave me an idea,” Violet said, her face lighting up. “Do you have any long ribbons? The ones you use to tie gifts.”

“Why yes, we do,” Michelle answers. “They’re over by the decorations section and-”

“Thanks you so much!” Violet exclaims as she ran off to the search for the decorations section.

“Hey wait up!” Artemis calls after her as she chase after Violet, leaving a confused Michelle behind.

* * *

 

**Artemis’ House**

“Recognized Geo-force.” The Zeta-Beam announces.

“Moment of truth,” Brion signs as he held Viole’s gifts in one hand and use the other to open the interior garage door.

  “Hey Brion!” Will greets Brion as he enter. Will was behind the kitchen counter with Lian sitting next to him. Lian wave at Brion.

“Hello Will. And hello to you too Lian,” Brion greets them. “Is Violet here?”

“Yep,” Will answers. “Violet’s in Artemis’ and Wally’s room. Artemis and Wally are out on their date right now.”

“Thanks you,” Brion said as he walks in the directions where Violet in.

“And Brion,” Will calls out to Brion, making Brion stop in his tracks to turn and look at Will.

“Wally had forgotten his and Artemis’ anniversaries a few time, so don’t worry about it.” Will secures Brion.

 Brion smile and continue his walk toward Artemis’ and Wally’s room.

When Brion reach the room, he knock on the door. 

“Violet? Are you there?” Brion asks.

“Come in!” Violet exclaims through the door.

Brion enter the door..and found Violet tie up in a pink ribbon on the bed.

“Ummm,” Brion sound confuses.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Brion!”  Violet exclaims. “I’m your gift! Well your second one.”

“Excuse me?” Brion questions.

“After Artemis told me that you was looking for a perfect gift for me because you felt bad for forgetting Valentine's Day, so I decided to get you a second one.” Violet explains. “But I couldn't find anything good enough for you. Then this lady named Michelle gave me an idea to gift myself. So I got this ribbon and Artemis ties me up.”

    Brion smiles at the fact that Violet was searching for another gift for Brion. 

“Are those for me?‘Violet asks, looking at the gifts in Brion’s hands.

“Yes,” Brion answers and he place them down on the bed to help untie Violet. Once he got the ribbon off of Violet, he pick back up the gifts and presents them in front of Violet.

 Brion had bought a bouquet of snowdrops and a Valentine’s Day card.

“For Valentine’s Day in Markovia, people would usually give pressed white flowers called snowdrops. But nowadays, people just guide them a bouquet of snowdrops. They also give them lover’s cards which were transparent and showed a picture of the card giver presenting a gift to their sweet card. But nowadays any Valentine’s Day card would .”

   Brion took the gifts from Brion’s hands.

Violet sniffs the flowers. “These smell amazing!” Violet exclaims.

She then open up her card. It says:

_ Before I meant you, _

_ My heart was nothing but hallow, _

_ But then you came, _

_ Shining so bright  _

_ With all your auras. _

_ You are my halo, _

_ And I’ll follows you, _

_ Wherever you may go _

Violet began to cry after reading the card’s poem.

“This is beautiful Brion!Thanks you!” Violet exclaims and then she engulf Brion in a hug.

Brion laughs a bit.

 “Oh!” Violet pull out from the hug and got off the bed.

“Let me give you my gift!” Violet said as she open the closet door and took out a giant pink teddy bear titled “ _ This is how much I love you! _ ” on its stomach.

  “Happy Valentine’s Day!” Violet announces. “I hope you like it!”

“I love it,” Brion said as he took the bear out from Violet’s hands and place it on the bed.

“But not as much as I love you,” Brion then place one of his hands on Violet’s wraith and the other one on her chin. “May I?” 

Violet nod and the two kiss. 

“EWW!” Lian’s voice rang, making the couple stops their kiss to turn around to see Lian in front of the door withWill behind her.

“Sorry about that,” Will said. “Dinner’s ready and if you like, we can watch a movie afterward.”

Brion and Violet nod and they follow Will and Lian out of the room, holding each others’ hands.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile at Conner’s and M’gann’s house**

“I still can’t believe that guy bit me,” Victor complains.

He and Forager were currently in the Bio-Ship. They were still resting after the ordeal they went through at the mall.

 “Forager can’t believe so many people wanted to fight Forager for some flowers,” Forager complains. 

   “Or for a box of chocolate .” Victor adds. “Speaking of chocolate, I want some. Want to see if Conner bought any for M’gann and if there’s any left.”

 Forager nods and the two got out the Bio-Ship and walks toward the front door. When they find the front door lock, Victor uses the keys M’gann had gave him to open it. 

 When they got inside, candles were lit everywhere.

 When Victor and Victor enters the living room, they found...a naked M’gann lying on the floor with an equally naked Conner on top of her and in her.

Victor and Forager just stares at them while the couple stare back at them.

“Oh my go-” Victor was interupts by Conner’s angry voice.

“GET OUT!” Conner orders.

Forager and Victor did as they were told and close and lock the door behind them.

 “Forager hate Valentine’s Day,” Forager said.

Victor nod in agreement.

 


	18. Everyone’ a Critic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally introcues Forager and Violet to some classical movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf

“Ok, just 26 more percent to go and then movie night shall begins.” Wally exclaims as he sat on the cough, taking a spot in between Violet and Forager.

   “But it’s not night, it’s morning,” Violet said with confusion on her face.

  “I knows, but the early bird gets the worm,” Wally said as he watch the TV screen rise to 68 percent now.

“What does birds and worms has to do with Wally waking up Violet and Forager so early in the morning when it’s Saturday and not a school’s day?” Forager asks.

It was a Saturday morning indeed, and Wally, Forager, and Violet was already up at 4:00 AM. Wally had woken up Violet and Forager and brought them to the living room at Artemis’ house to have a movie marathon.

   Wally signs. “What I meant is that I wanted to introduce you guys to some of the classical movies and some of them are pretty long so I figures we should start early. ”

 “Oh, that sounds like fun,” Violet exclaims, clasping her hands together. “It will be just date nights with me and Brion except Brion is not here.”

“Why is Brion not here with Wally, Violet, and Forager to watch the movies that Wally had discussed with Forager and Violet last night?” Forager asks.

   “Because princey was too busy on his phone to listen to what I has to says,” Wally said. “And because I just wants to spend time with you two. And what better way to do that by watching some of the best movies that ever came into existence!”

  “Forager is interested in this Star Wars movies that Wally keeps talking about,” Forager adds.

  “Well my bug friend, you’ll about to see in three, two, one,” Wally ends his countdown as the loading reaches 100 percent. “Let the magic begins!”

* * *

 

**Stars Wars: Episode IV-A New Hope**

“The planet Tatooine doesn’t makes  any sense,” Forager comments. “How can a planet be entirely made of sand without any source of water to provide for it inhabitants.”

“Movies don’t always has to make sense,” Wally said. “Just enjoys it.”

  “Why is it calls Episode four when you says it’s the first stars wars movie?” Violet asks.

 “Because after the first three movies, prequels of the movies was made.” Wally answers.

“What are prequels?” Violet asks.

“Movies that hold events that  happens before the events of the main movies.”

“Waits, if those movies contains events that happens before the first three movies, then shouldn't we watch those first?” Violet asks.

  “Then that would ruins the fun out of the first 3 movies,” Wally answers. “Look, just watch the movies and you’ll soon get lost in the lore.”

Forager and Violet resumes watching the movies.

* * *

 

“So the force is like telekinesis?” Violet asks.

“Sort of like that,” Wally answers.

“Then why won’t they calls it that?” Violet asks, making Wally signs before he explains, _again._

* * *

 

“Why didn’t Leia gets to mourn for Leia’s planet, Alderaan, but Luke gets to mourn over Obi-Wan Kenobi who Luke had only meant for a few moments?” Forager questions.

“And why doesn’t Luke mourns for him aunt and uncle that helps raises him?” Violet adds.

Wally only signs in annoyance.

* * *

 

“Why would the Empire builds the Death Star with such a vulnerable spot in the center of it?” Forager asks in disbelief.

        Wally groans

* * *

 

**The Empire Strikes Back**

“How is Obi-Wan Kenobi there if Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead?” Forager asks.

“Because he’s a force ghost.” Wally answers with annoyance in voice.

* * *

“Wait, Darth Vader is Luke’s father, but how?” Violet asks.

“You'll learn that later when  you watch the prequels.” Wally answers.

  “Then why didn’t we watch the prequels first?” Violet asks, earning another  groan from Wally.

* * *

 

**Return of the Jedi**

“How is Han still alive after being frozen?” Violet asks.

“Because, oh nevermind.” Wally groans.

* * *

 

“Wait, Leia and Luke are twins, then that means when Leia and Luke kiss in Empire Strikes Back it was incest? ” Forager asks.

Wally groans. “Just please watch the movie.”

* * *

 

“Why are the Empire rebuilding the Death Star with the same design?” Forager asks.

“They’r-oh never mind” Wally give up.

* * *

 

“Why couldn’t Dark Vader sense that Luke was lying to Dark Vader about wanting to join the darkside?” Forager asks.

* * *

 

“Why does seeing Luke hurts make Vader decides to become good after Vader had done lots of evil things?” Forager asks.

* * *

 

“Who's that third spirit with Obi-Wan and Yoka?” Violet asks.

“Anakin,” Wally groans.

“But Anakin looks nothing like Dark Vader.” Forager comments.

  “Hey guys,” Will said as he came into the living room with Lian in his arms and Artemis behind him.

“How’s the movies going so far?”

“Not that good,” Violet answers. “They don’t makes a lot of sense.”

“All of the planets in the Star Wars movies makes no sense,” Forager adds.

“Everyone’s a critic.” Wally answers. “But I’ll show them the magic of movies with Lord of the Rings!”

“Well, how bout that after breakfast ‘cause I’m sure none of you had eaten anything yet.” Artemis said as she kiss Wally on his left cheek.

* * *

 

**The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring**

“Why didn’t just they travels by eagles the whole time?” Violet asks.

“Ok, that’s it!” Wally announces as he grab the remote and pause the movie.

“Let try something else that will keeps you two quiet?” Wally said as he search through the movies options.

“How about.. A Nightmare on Elm Street?”

“Oh, that’s sounds interested!” Violet exclaims.

  “Forager agrees with Violet,” Forager agrees.

 

* * *

 

“Recognized Artemis, Geo-Force.” The Zeta-Beam announces.

“I still can’t believe Wally didn’t invite me to the movie marathon,” Brion complains as he and Artemis exit the Zeta-Beam.

   “Well I’m sure Violet and Forager would me more than please with you join-” Violet was suddenly cuts off by two loud screams.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” Violet’s and Forager’s screams through the walls.

“Violet!” Brion yells in fear.

Brion and Artemis open the interior garage door and ran to the living room….to find a scare out of their mind Forager and Violet clinging onto each other in a hug on the cough for dear life with a guilty Wally sitting next to them.

“What’s going on here?” Artemis asks as Brion ran to comforts his two members of his hive by joining in their hug.

  “Me, Violet, and Forager was watching some movies and we was currencly watch-” Wally was cuts off by Forager finishing his sentence for him.

“THIS MAN KNOWN AS FREDDY KRUEGER ATTACKS TEENAGERS IN TEENAGER’ SLEEP!” Forager yells.

“He go inside your mind and kills you in your dreams!” Violet adds as Brion stroke her head. “And when you dies in your dreams, you dies in real life! I can never go to sleep again.”

“Forager can’t go to sleep again either!” Forager yells.

“You let them watch A Nightmare on Elm Street!” Artemis scolds Wally

Brion glare at Wally

Wally signs. “Everyone’s a critic.”

  
  
  



	19. Paints War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brion and violet paint. Shenanigans ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Deenew27v

“Violet, you’re suppose to stroke the brush gently, remembers,” Brion reminds his halo as she was currently attacking the paper with her paintbrush.

  “I know, I know,” Violet groans as she dips her paintbrush into the mini cup of water to wash off the red paint stained on it. She then dip her paintbrush in white paint on the palette resting in her left hand. She then proceeds with painting. 

  “Violet, if you would like some help then I would be happ-” Brion was cuts off by another groan from Violet.

“No! I can do this, just keeps working on your painting,” Violet response.

 Instead of feeling sad or a tad bit angry over Violet’s outburst, Brion simply giggles and resumes to his painting.  He was already done with his paining, he was just adding a few extra details as he waits for Violet to finish her painting .

Her little attitude reminds Brion of his own. 

  In their relationship, usually Brion was the hothead while Violet was the calm one. So seeing how the tables have turned, all because of painting, amuses Brion

   While Forager and Victor was  baking apple pies inside Conner’s and M’gann’s house and Conner, M’gann, and Carr was out, Brion decides to spend the afternoon painting. 

 Before Carr left, Carr had offers Brion his old art supplies he had kept in storage, and Brion was more than delighted.

  Before he could set up, Violet came though the Zeta-Beam, adding an extra bit of happiness to Brion’s day.

     Violet asks Brion what he was doing with all those supplies and he told her his plans for today. Violet became intrigue and asks if she can join him. Brion, without hesitation, answers yes.

 This is how the couple found themselves outside, each with their own easels, paintbrushes, palettes, paint tubes, and watercolor papers. 

Brion and Sphere was painting a portrait of  Wolf and Sphere, their models. Wolf was on all fours with Sphere on his right. They had been in place like that for about two hours and they were getting bore and tired of staying still for so long.

  So when Violet proudly announces that she was finish and slamming her paintbrush on her easel, Wolf and Sphere signs in relief. Wolf falls down, finally getting a break from standing for what felt like an eternity to him.

   “Alright let see each other painting,” Violet cheers

Brion nod in agreement and Violet began to counts down.. “Five, four, three, two, one!”

   As soon as one was calls out, both Brion and Violet turns their easels around, revealing their works to one another.

  Brion’s portrait of Wolf and Sphere was like looking at an exact replica of Wolf and Sphere. You can barely see the lines and the colors was nicely shaded. 

  As for Violet’s painting, it was more like scribbles or at least like a jack up version of Wolf and Sphere from an alternate universe.

     “MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Brion hollers with laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Violet asks.

“Your paining...It’s look..It’s look like it was drawn by a preschooler.” Brio said through his laughs.

“My painting does not match that of whatever a preschooler is!” Violet huff. 

“Sorry my halo, you’re right,” Brion said as he wipe off some tears from his eyes. “I’d seen Lian’s drawings and they’re much better than whatever this blob is.”

  “Excuse me!?” Violet yells out in anger. “What makes you such an expert at art?”

“I don’t know,” Brion said sarcastically “, maybe it’s has to do with fact that I was taught by an art teacher since I was a child.”

 “So you was cheating!” Violet exclaim.

“Or maybe you’re just a bad sport.” Brion retaliate.

“What does sports has to do with painting?” Violet questions.

Instead of receiving an answer, Violet only got more laughter from Brion.

Violet was beyond annoys now,  and out of instance, Violet picks up one of the open tubes of paint from her easel, aims it at Brion, squeeze it tight, and…

 Shot a squirt of red paint right onto Brion’s face, hitting his nose and near his eyes.

Brion stops his laughing fit to stare at Violet in disbelief. 

Wolf and Sphere turns their attention to the couple.

 Violet smirks at him and folds her arms around her chest, with the tube of red paint still in her right hand.

  Suddenly, Brion thoughts of an idea for payback.

 Brion whines in pain. “I think you hit me in my eye.” Brion lie.

Violet wipe that smirk off her face once she saw Brion was in “pain” and quickly went to his side to helps him.

 As she checks for anything in Brion’s eyes, unknown to her, Brion  had grabs hold of an open tube of purple paint and..

Shot a long squirt of purple paint, plastering it over Violet’s top.

  Violet back up a bit from Brion to take a look at her now ruined tops.

“Violet for Violet,” Brion jokes with a smirk.

Violet stares at Brion with disbelief before smirking at Brion and aiming the red tube of paint in her hands at Brion.

* * *

 

**25 Minutes Later**

“I’m still can’t believe that Brion can paint,” Conner said.

“I was taken surprised by that as well.” Carr adds.

M’gann, Carr, and Conner was on their way back home in M’gann’s car.

“Well, everyone have something supris-” M’gann cuts herself off when she drove up to their home…

 And saw Brion and Violet squirting at each other’s with tubes of paints while Wolf, Sphere, Forager, and Victor watch them with amusement on the porch.

     After M’gann had parked her car in the driveway, she, Carr, and Conner got out and ran in front of the couple.

“What’s going on here?” Conner asks as he stare at Brion and Violet, who are drenched in a variety of colors.

Brion and Violet froze, pausing their game of tag and paint.

   “My art supplies!” Carr exclaims. “Brion, I gave them to you to create, not to make a mess.”

 

“Sorry,” Brion apologizes. “Me and Violet got a little carried away.”

“A little?” M’gann huff with her eyebrows furrow. “You both covers in paint and I’m see that you got some on Wolf and Sphere.”

Wolf growls and Sphere beats in agreement.

   “Great, now that’s gonna take forever for that stuff to get out of Wolf’s fur.” Conner whines. “You guys are so gonn-”

Conner pause when a squirt of green paint and blue paint got on Conner’s face. Some of it flew into his mouth. Connor immediately spits it out and turns to stare at Violet and Brion, who was both smirking at him.

 “Oh it’s so on,” Conner said with a smirk has he went to grab his own tubes of paint.


	20. Learning the Birds and the Bees from you your boyfriend Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Learning the Birds and the Bees from you your boyfriend Part two. 
> 
> Violet go to Lian to tells her the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf

“Recognized Halo, G03.” The Zeta-Beam announces Halo’s arrival to Artemis’ house.

    Violet exit the Zeta-Beam, having a smile that was just as bright as her orange aura, which was making her levitate off the ground. 

  “Lain! Lian!” Violet chant as she enters the house through the interior garage door.  She went to the living room., where Will and Lian was, watching some TV on the cough with Lian in Will’s laps. “Lian!”

  Will and Lian turns their attention to Violet, floating in front of them.

 “What got you so excited?” Willa asks with a smile. “Was training cuts only today?”

  “Oh no, I left early because I had receives great news for Lian!” Violet exclaims.

Lian perks up, staring directly at Violet.

 “What so great about this news that got you this excited?” Will asks.

 “I know where babies come from now!” Violet answers.

Will froze.

“You do!” Lian exclaims, jumping up and down in Will’s laps, bringing him back to reality.

    “Yes I do!” Violet responses. “You see apparently, babies are made out of love between two people. And when those two people are ready, the person who is the daddy put something in the person who is the mom-”

“WOAHS!” Will interrupts her as he covers Lian’s ears. “It’s great that you know, but Lian is still too young.”

Lian pouts and fold her arms around her chest.

“Well, how about I  or Brion tells her when she’s older then.” Violet suggests.

 “Yeah, actually that would be nice and a huge weight off m-” Will pause when he realize Brion was mentions.

“Brion?” Will questions. “Why would Brion tell Lian?”

 “Well I figured since Brion tolds me where babies come from, he could do the same with Lian, or at least help me explains it to Lian when she’s older. ” Violet answers.

 “BRION TOLD YOU WHAT!” Will shrieks. Lian was thankful that Will was still covering her ears.

   “Hey, what’s with all the noise?” Wally asks as he and Artemis enters inside with Artemis closing the door behind her,

    “And what did Brion says to who?” Artemis asks as she and Wally enters the living room to see what the commotion was all about.

     “Brio-” Violet was interupts by Lian, who finish her sentence for her.

“Brion told Violet where babies come from and she wanted to tell me but Daddy won’t let her.” Lian pouts at Will. “But she says that when I’m older, she and Brion will tells me.”

  Wally and Artemis stare at each other and then Violet, Lian, and Will with a pleading look, mouthing  _ Help me. _

__ Then, they both laughs loudly.

“MUHHAHAHAHAHA!” Wally and Artemis howls.

“What’s part of this do you find this funny?” Will asks in anger and annoyance.

“Everything!” Wally answers through his laughs.

“At least that one less thing we’ll has to worry about,” Artemis adds.

 “While I don’t understand what’s so funny about any of this,” Violet said with her eyebrows furrowing “,I’m glad I finally know where’s babies come from. Especially because now I know what to do when me and Brion are ready to have a baby.”

  Artemis, Wally, and Will immediately froze.

Suddenly, Will bursts laughing.

“MUHAHAHAHAH!” Will howl as he removes his hands fro, Lian’s ears, but Lian replaces them with her own to silence her Dad’s laugh.“Oh how the tables have turned!”

  “Brion, Violet, baby?” Wally stutters.

“Yes,” Violet said. “I told Brion that when we’re ready to have a baby, then I’ll gladly let him put something in me.”

“Oh my god,” Artemis groans.

Will stoops his laughing when he heard Violet says about Brion putting something in her/

“Daddy, what does she means by Brion putting something in her?”  Lian asks, staring at Will.

“Oh my god,” Will groans as he facepalm himself.

     “Recognized Geo-Force.” The Zeta-Beam announces from the garage. 

“Violet!” Brion yells as he enter the home through the garage interior door. 

“Violet!” Brion continues. “Violet, please don’t tells Lian wha-” 

Brion shuts himself up when he went into the living room and met with three pairs  glaring eyes from Will, Artemis, and Wally.

 “You told them already, didn’t you,” Brion groans.

Violet nods as an answer.

  “What do you want to put in Violet?” Lian asks.

Brion blush.

Suddenly, Wally zooms in front of him. The two was facing each other now.

“You’re not putting anything in Violet anytime soon!” Wally shouts.

Brion’s blush deepen while Will covers Lian’s ears again.


	21. Apartment Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brion, Violet, Fred Bugg, and Victor are all in their twenties and living together in an apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Phantomwolfblue

Sunshine had escaped from a small opening of the curtains, hitting Brion directly in his eyes, forcing Brion to wake up from his blissful slumber.

   When Brion had open his eyes, he found himself lost. He was in some kind of living room. The walls was painted a teal blue. There were several lavender flowers by a window.

 Suddenly, Brion’s memories came back to him. He was on the cough , covers in a blanket, in the apartment that he shares with three of his closest (and only) friends, Fred Bugg(Forager), Victor, and Gabrielle (Violet)

The quartet had met during their junior year of high school and all was undergoing some serious issues at the time.

  Brion had moved from his birthplace, Markovia, to lives in America. His parents signs him up for a student exchange program, claiming it will be good for him to explore a different region, but he knew the real reason they sent him away to America was for him to deal with his anger issues. Brion don’t blame then those. His anger had gotten in his trouble plenty of times before. The last straw was when Brion got in a serious fight with his uncle, DeLamb, that results in DeLamb going to a hospital.

   Fred Bugg was a foster child who was kicked out by his birth  family for having different views on things. He was placed in a foster home and his foster parents was Conner and M’gann, who was also the people that offers to take Brion in as part of the exchange program. A few days after Brion had arrived in America, Fred Bugg came. The two immediately bonds over being “exiled”, as Fred Bugg calls it, from their home.

 

On their first day of high school, Fred Bugg was immediately dubs a basket case for always referring to himself and others by their names rather then use pronouns. And because he tend to  forage around outside, looking for insects to bring home and talks to, and then releases them back outside. That was how he earned the nickname Forager, a nickname Fred Bugg had come to love despite it negative upbringings.

  No one really hang out with Fred Bugg, so Brion didn't hang out with others either. It seems Brion and Fred Bugg would be each other only friends.

 Until..one fateful day, during lunch, Brion was looking for Fred Bugg outside at the bleachers where they usually sits.

Brion found Fred Bugg on the bleachers. But he wasn’t alone.

 Two girls was hanging out with him. One was a girl known as Harper Row, a punk girl who had dyed her short hair a Persian blue. Brion had seen Harper around before but the two never had any sort of contact with each other.

   The other girl..was the most beautiful girl brion had ever lay eyes upon.

  The girl was dark-skinned with brown eyes. She wore a navy blue hijab. What makes her stands out to Brion the most was...her smile. Her smile that could brighten a dark room or get rid of the clouds covering the Sun, even those her smile could easily replace the Sun itself.

        The girl was named Gabrielle Daou. She’s a Quraci refugee. Recently she had taken shelter in Markoiva, but due to the amount of discrimination she experiences there and the death of her parents in a hate crime, she moved to America, where she was place in a foster house. Her foster parents was Artemis Crock and Wally West.

 Due to the amount of discrimination she’d experience by Markovians, she was weary of Brion, and Brion doesn’t blame her. He’d seen how Markovians treat Quracis, like second class citizens.

 Eventually Gabrielle warms up to Brion, which plead Brion.

   Pretty soon Garbille hangs out with Brion and Fred Bugg at home. Turns out that Conner and M’gann is great friends with Artemis and Wally. They discovers that when Artemis and Wally shows up with Gabrielle one day. That surprise Brion and Fred Bugg. It also embarrass Brion because it was early in the morning when Gabrielle had arrives and Brion was still in his pajamas, which was only his boxers.

  Pretty soon a new kid joins the freaks, as Harper like to calls them. Victor Stone was a runaway placed in foster care. He ran away from his dad after an accident at his Dad’s lab injured Victor badly, resulting him in getting a prosthetic right arm and his right eye was forever blinded.

     Gabrielle quickly befriends Victor, much to Brion’s displeasure (but he kept that to himself).

  Conner and M’gann became Victor’s foster parents.

 Hanging out with fellow outsiders help ease the darkness and loneliness consuming their hearts.

Gabrielle was dubs Violet because Brion had comments on how Gabrielle looks amazing in the color violet.

     They were in inseparable during and after high school.

Brion decides to stays in America permanently, after discussion with his family of course.

Harper moves away to attend an out of state of university, but they stills kept in contact with each others.

    By the time they were all twenty two, they decides to all moves in together, which is what lend them to living together in this apartment.

    Brion suddenly realize that he wasn’t alone in the living room..or on the cough.

  Brion finally felt the arms that was hugging him and the head placed under his chin. When he looks down, he was met with the beautiful sight that is...Violet.

   Violet didn’t have her hijab now. Violet doesn’t usually wears her hijab when she’s with family or closed friends, or at home. She only wear her hijab outside the apartment or when new people are visiting.

 Violet have lovely brown long curly hair. Brion use his right hand to stroke her hair, something she only let him do.

    Brion and Violet wasn’t in a intimate relationship, which would surprise a majority of people they cross paths with, even their families and friends, based on close they were or how they would looks fondly at one another.

 It also surprise them as well that they weren’t in a relationship already. Maybe it had to do with their own insecurities and self-hatred that neither of them had made a move on the other yet. They’re just walking on eggshells around each other.

 Thankfully, their mutual pining for one another hadn’t ruins their friendship.

 As Violet stirs in her sleep, Brion realize that he wasn’t wearing the t-shirt he had on last night. He removes the blanket overs him and got up, trying not to disturb Violet’s peaceful slumber as he searches for his mission t-shirt around the apartment.

Suddenly, a thought came to mind. He lifts up the covers from Violet and discovers that  she was wearing his shirt.

   Brion also notice that she wasn’t wearing any night’s bottom. The sight made Brion blush, especially when Violet stirs in her sleep due to the lost of her  two sources of warmth.

  “Why is Brion spying on Violet while Violet is sleeping?” Forager interrupts Brion’s daydreaming.

Brion turns around and found Fred Bugg and Victor Stone behind him.Victor was smirking at Brion.

“Morning Prince Charming, ” Victor jokes. “I’d seen you finally awoken from you rest princey.”

Brion groans at the nickname dubs to him by his friends and newfound family for how his attitude and demeanor match that of a prince.

“Last night was movie night and during movie night, Brion and Violet fell asleep on couch together, so Victor and Forager cuts movie night short and place blanket over Brion and Violet.” Forager said.

“Thanks you,” Brion said.

“Good morning everyone,” Violet said, surprising everyone and making Brion turns back around.

    Violet was sitting up on the cough now, stretching her arms, causing Brion’s shirt on her to rise a bit above her stomach, making the boys’ eyes catch a glimpse of Violet’s violet pantie.

    Brion, Fred Bugg, and Victor immediately look away.

 _Mother of God,_ Brion thoughts. _She’ll be the death of me one day._

“Uh, why is everyone looking away from me?” Violet asks, oblivious to what her current state of dress was doing to the boys, especially to Brion. “Do I looks awful?”

“No,” Brion answers, looking back at her, eyes not daring to look anything lower than her face. “You looks amazing as always, Violet.”

 Violet smiles at the compliment. She then got up and plant a kiss on Brion’s left cheek, deepening Brion’s blush.

“Once I freshen up, I’ll give you your shirt back,” Violet said before she left the trio of boys in the living room to go to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Brion place a hand on the cheek where Violet’s lips had blessed for only a mere seconds, having a blissful smile on his face.

  “Fred Bugg believes Brion would prefer Brion’s shirt to be on Violet rather than Brion,” Fred Bugg comments, smiling.

“Agrees,” Victor said smirking at Brion

* * *

 

**Meanwhile in the bathroom**

_I can’t believe I just kiss him!_ Violet cheers as she got into the shower with the full intent to take a long cold one to cools her off.

 _Maybe one day, Brion will kiss me back._ Violet thoughts, making her face heat up. _Hopefully someday._

    


	22. “Parents” Teacher Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Artemis attend parent teacher conference, but someone had beats it to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf

“Tell me again why did I agree to this?” Will complains once again.

“Because on Violet’s high school application, I puts you. as her father,” Artemis answers again.

   “Oh right,” Will groans.

 Today was parents teachers conference at Happy Harbor High School. Artemis decides to attend the event to see how Violet was doing in school and her classes. She drags Will along with her because she believes the school will be suspicious over Violet’s “aunt” coming to parent teacher conference rather than her “father”.

  Will and Artemis was currently walking in the hallways of Happy Harbor High School, walking in the directions of Violet’s homeroom.

  “And you’re sure Wally will take good care of Lian while we’re gone?” Will asks again.

 Artemis signs in annoyance. “For the hundredth times, Wally will takes good care of Lian while we’re gone. And these conferences usually don’t lasts that long.”

   Will signs. 

When they finally reaches Violet’s homeroom, they notices that Violet’s teacher, Lenore Parris, was currently talking with someone through the door’s window.

 “Let sits down while they finish their discussion,” Artemis suggest, already taking a seat on the chairs by the door. 

 As Will was about to take a seat, his eyes caught a glimpse of a cap placed upon a head of similar thick black hair.

“Jade!?” Will said. On instincts, Will open the classroom door and enter inside the room with a confuse Artemis following him.

“Hey what are you-” Artemis pause when she saw who it was that Parris was talking to.

Jade.

“Jade? What are you doing here?” Artemis asks. 

“Having a parent teacher conference with my niece’s teacher.” Jade answers.

“Niece?” Artemis questions.

“Nice of you to drops in you two,” Parris said with amusement obvious in her voice. “Please takes a seat, we were just starting.”

Artemis and Will looks at each other before taking a seat.

* * *

 

“I still can’t believes that you came to a parent teacher conference,” Will said as he, Artemis, and Jade exit Happy Harbor High School.

“I wanted to know more about Violet so I figures then what better way to do so by talking with her teacher.” Jade explains.

  “Never thought I would see the day,” Artemis jokes as she unlock the car.

  “You knows, if you want to meet Violet you cou-” Will was about to finish his sentence but stops when he turns around, expecting Jade to be behind him, but she wasn’t.

“Gone already,” Artemis comments as she turns around.

“Yes, yes she is,” Will signs.

_ At least she still keeps watch on you and her family,  _ Will thoughts smirking.  _ Look like Violet is part of her family now. _


	23. Jealousy they name is Brion, or Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brion picks up Violet and Fred Bugg up from school only to find Violet being hit on by seniors. Brion gets steamy. Feat Harper Row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Deenew27

 

“Huh?” Brion huffs as he  got out of Bio-Ship(currency disguises as a  car) , which he’d parks by the side of the road.

  Brion, or Brian since Brion was wearing his glamour charm now, had offers to pick up Violet and Forager (who was Fred Bugg currency) from school.

  He expects them to be on the bleachers, hanging out with their only friend at school, Harper Row.

 What Brion didn’t was to see two guys on the bleachers as well, having a conservation with them, with their eyes glued on Violet.

Both guys are caucasian and around the same height of Brion. They was both wearing black and gold varsity jackets with  a capitalize golden H on the back. One was a brunet and the other a ginger.

 Whatever they were saying made Violet giggles, encouraging the two guys to scoops closer to Violet.

    Brion became angry to the scene, but he took a deep breathe, cooling himself down.

 _Maybe they’re just new friends, Don’t jump to conclusion,_ Brion thoughts as he marches toward the quintet, annoyance and anger still obvious on his face.

* * *

 

“So the reason Mark never joins the swim team was because in the ninth grade, Mark went to the swim team tryouts. And when Mark had jumps in the pool, Mark had lost his trunks, and then Marks ran off without continuing Mark’s audience.” Fred Bugg clarify.

 “Yep, didn’t wants to join a team that had seen me naked,” Mark, the ginger, confirms. “I means I do see the guys in my gym class without their clothes off when we’re in the locker rooms changing, but at least they have boxers or towels on.”

  Violet snorts.

“Wow, sucks to be you then,” Harper jokes.

“The only good thing that came out of that experience,” Henry, the brunette add “, was that Mark went to football tryouts next week, which is where he met me.We’d been best friends ever since.”

   “That was such a funny story,” Violet manages to says through her laugh. “So Mark, did you find football more fun than swimming?”

 “Totally,” Mark answers. “You should sees me when I’m out playing on the field.”

“In fact,” Henry butts in “, you should comes to one of our games. You can bring Harper and Fred along and after the game, maybe we can hang out at my place.”

   “Sports are not my things, but I will come if Violet and Fred go,” Harper reply.

“Fred Bugg would only go to games if Violet and Harper go to the game as well,” Fred said.

“That does sounds like fun,” Violet reply.

“Then it’s a date,” Henry said, smirking at Mark who was glaring at Henry out of jealousy.

“Date?” Violet. “That can’t be a date because I’m already dating someone.”

“You are!?” Mark and Henry yells in unison.

“She sure is,” Harper butts in. “And he’s a keeper.”

“What does Harper Row means by keeper?” Fred asks.

“I’ll explains it to you tomorrow,” Harper reply.

“So who’s this guy you’re “dating”.” Mark air quotes the word dating.

“And is he even worth going out with anymore?” Henry asks.

“I bet he’s not as good looking or athletics like us.” Mark flirts.

“He’s standing right here.” Brion groans firmly, grabbing everyone’s attention to below the bleachers to see a quite angry Brion on the field.

“Brion!” Violet cheers as she got up from her seat on the bleachers and ran down the steps to engulf Brion in a hug and  kiss him on his right cheek. That actions infuriate Mark and Henry., making them glare at “Brian”.

  “Fred Bugg and Violet wasn’t aware of Brio-Fred Bugg means Brian being present,” Fred said as he walk down the steps with Harper, Mark, and Henry following behind him.

   “Long time no see Brian,” Harper waves at Brian, who waves back at her.

“Didn't know Violet was into blonde.” Henry mumbles under his breath.

“So, you’re Brian?” Mark asks.

“Yes.” Brion answers sternly as Violet and Brion releases each other from their embrace. “And who are you two?”

    “Brion, meets Mark and Henry. Mark and Henry are seniors of Happy Harbor High School.” Fred introduces them. “Mark and Henry introduce Mark and Henry awhile ago to Fred Bugg,Violet, and Harper.”

“And Mark just told us this story about how he lost his swim trunks while trying out for the swim team!” Violet exclaims. “Oh, it reminds me of the time you burned your clothes off.”

    “You burned your clothes?” Mark sounds confuse and intrigue.

  “You saw him naked?” Henry questions.

 “Well, uh, yes,” Violet's face heat up at the memory.

  “Violet and Brion had seen For- Fred Bugg means Fred Bugg naked as well.” Fred adds.

   “Really now?” Harper sounds intrigue, a smirk plaster on her.

  “Had any of you guys seen Violet naked?” Henry asks.

Violet’ blush had deepen, but thankfully her dark skin hid it.

“NO!” Brion yells, his face becoming red.

“So, Brian, how come we never seen you around at school?” Henry asks, annoyance obvious in his tone.

“That's because Brian, uh, well he's already completed high school.” Violet lies. “He's from Markovian, where they finish school a little earlier there.”

“Oh,” Henry said “, so you and Violet had only been seeing each other for a few months.”

   “Well of course, I see him everyday.” Violet said, not understanding what Henry meant by seeing each other. “And we had been dating each other for awhile now and all of dates had been great so far. And Brian and me had officially calls each other boyfriend and girlfriend!”

“Congrats for you two!” Mark said sarcastically.

“Thanks,” Brion reply back, glaring at Mark and Henry as he wraps his left arm around Violet's shoulders.

 Violet was caught off guard, but she lean into his embrace.

“So what made you two decides to spark up a conservation with Violet, Fred, and Harper today?” Brion asks.

“Well, we just just walking by when she saw this cutie pie over here chatting with her friends,” Mark answers,winking at Violet. “ “And we thoughts we introduced ourselves to the lovely lady,” Henry continues for Mark.

“And we was just offering Violet to come to one of our football games and go to my place for an after party.”

“You should comes to Brian,” Mark said. “It can be a date. Plus, Violet can watch up play. But warning, things can gets a little intense. And hot.”

     Mark said hot with more emphasis.

Brion's glares at Mark and Henry grew stronger, his eyes trying to to stabs them.

“Oh I can handles anything intense,” Violet said proudly, referring to her life as Halo.

“Oh I bet you can,” Mark said, looking fondly at Violet, specifically her chest.

Brion was steaming, literally.

“Woah dude, are you ok?” Henry asks.

“You looking like you're having some kind of super fever.” Harper comments.

“I'm fine,” Brion said through his teeth. “ Come on Violet and Fred, we should head back now.”

“Fred agrees with Brian,” Fred said. “It'd been a pleasure meeting Mark and Henry.”

“Yes, it had been,” Violet adds. “And I hope we gets to hang out again.”

“Likewise,” Mark and Henry reply in unison, both looking fondly at Violet

 _I hope not,_ Brion thoughts as he cools down.

“Goodbye Harper,” Brion waves at Harper and he drags Violet away from her admirers with his left arm still wraps around her shoulders and Fred following after them.

“Later Brian,” Harper hollers as she watch her friends leave.

Brion turns his head around a bit to glare at Henry and Mark.

    Brion then stops, making Violet stops as well.

Brion then place his hands on her waists  and dip her, placing his lips on her.

Fred Bugg pause to stare at the scene playing in front of him.

Mark's and Henry's eyes widen at the scene.

“Yeah! Go Brian!” Harper cheers them on.

Brion releases his lips from Violet's lips and he raise her back up, placing his left arm around her shoulders.

Brion continues their walk, with a stun but plead Violet by his side and a surprise Fred Bugg following after them.

Brion looks behind him to give a devilish smirk at Henry and Mark before facing forward again.

“Man, Violet is one lucky lady,” Harper comments.

“And Brian is one lucky guy,” Mark comments.

Henry nod in agreement.


	24. Violet’s true powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Violet Harper brought Wally West back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Phantomwolfblue

_“Artemis,” A similar voice chants Artemis’ name. “Artemis, Artemis.”_

_“Huh?” Artemis huff, opening her eyes. Instead of finding herself tusk in the sheets of her bed within her bedroom, Artemis’ eyes meant nothing but clear white._

_“What the?” Artemis questions. She notices that she was still in her pajamas and had been currently sleeping on a white floor._

_“Where the hell am I?” Artemis asks herself as she stands up and take in her surroundings…_

_Except there was no surroundings. Only clear whiteness from what appear to be some kind of large empty room. A room that’s missing an exit._

_“Artemis?” The voice catch Artemis’ ears again. It sounds like it came from behind her._

_Artemis turns around to see her anonymous caller and…..And saw Wally from a far distance. Wally was still wearing his super suit, the same one he’d died in._

_“Wally,” Artemis said in disbelief. She rubs her eyes together as an extra precaution, making sure that Wally wasn’t just a mirage._

_He wasn’t._

_“Artemis,” Wally said her name again._

_Tears starting to rains down from Artemis’ eyes._

_“You’re here, you’re really here,” Artemis exclaims. She began to run toward toward Wally. When she was in reach of her decreased lover, she prepares to embrace Wally in a hug. To ensure that he was alive and that he’ll never leaves her again._

_Only to go right through him._

_Artemis stare at her hands, wondering why her arms wasn’t hugging Wally tightly. She turns around and was met face to face with a transparent Wally, who had walks up to Artemis a bit until  he was standing in front of Artemis._

_Wally brought his right hand to Artemis’ left cheek and wipe the dried tears that stained her face. Artemis lean into his tough, despite feeling nothing from his touch._

_Wally being here with her was enough contact for her._

_“Artemis,” Wally said her name again as he looks at her fondly. “I’m sorry.”_

_“What?” Artemis asks. Suddenly, Wally’s hand that was comforting her vanishes into thin air. Seeing that made Artemis looks up at Wally, or at least what was rest of him._

_Wally was fading away and his legs and arms was already gone. Only his upper torso remains, but that was fading away as well._

_“No, no,no. Not again.” Artemis plead as she sob. “Please Wally, don’t go.”_

_Wally just lean in closer to her as his chest fade away, leaving him as only a floating head, and place his lips on her lips. Then he vanish into thin air, leaving Artemis alone once again._

    “WALLY NO!” Artemis yells as she woke up and rise out of bed.

Artemis look around at her surroundings and found herself in her bedroom. She turns to look at the picture frame of her and Wally on her bedside table stand. She picks it up and place a hand on the picture of Wally. Just like in her dream, despite not feeling Wally, any reminder of Wally is good enough contact for her.

  Suddenly, a teardrop fell onto the picture, than another, and another. Artemis find herself crying, just like in her dream. Only instead of Wally wiping away her tears, the tears just pour down upon her face.

 “Wally, I miss you so much.” Artemis sob.

* * *

 

_Something doesn’t feels right, Violet thoughts as she stir. I think I’m not in the living room anymore._

_Violet slowly open her eyes. She found herself floating like she always does in her sleep and still in her pajamas. However, the only difference was her surroundings._

_Instead of finding herself in the living room of Artemis’ house with Terra, Violet found herself on an island of some sorts. Palm trees was shattered everywhere, there were bushes with small bundles of orange berries attached to them, and…_

_What appears to be some crashed Honda motorcycles and Excelsior Albert I motorcycles. Violet recognized them because she had seen Conner works on them before. He had calls them old relics._

_“RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!” A loud roaring sound suddenly caught Violet’s ears._

_Is that a T-Rex, Violet thoughts. She had heard one before when she watch a dinosaur show with Lian._

_Violet looks around her, lowering herself a bit, but not touching the ground. She couldn’t find the source of the roar, so she look and.._

_Discovers other islands floating in the sky._

_“Where am I?” Violet asks herself._

_“The Speed Force,” A voice from behind Violet answers her._

_Violet turns around and met face to face with a man dressed in a yellow top and red pants with matching red gloves and yellow shoes. There was a red lightning bolt within a white circle on his chest. He had on wear goggles. She reminds her of Kid Flash._

_“The what?” Violet questions, staring at the man._

_“The Speed Force,” The man repeats himself. “You know, where all us speedsters gets our power from.”_

_“Speedsters? Oh, you means like the Flash.” Violet reply._

_“Bingo,” The man snaps his fingers at her. “So base on your attire, was you running in your sleep?”_

_“No, I did no running at all,” Violet clarifies. “And I’m not a speedster.”_

_“You're not? Huh, should had guess since you have that glowly things around you, which I guess is making you float,” The man said as he observes her up and down._

_“So, how long had you been in this Speed Force?” Violet asks._

_“To be honest, I’d never been here except in my dreams.” The man admits._

_“In your dreams?” Violet’s eyebrows furrow._

_“Crazy, I know,” The man said. “But whenever I gets some shut eye, I always find myself here, but usually by myself and not with someone, like you. By the way, I didn’t catch your name.”_

_“How can you catch a name?” Violet asks._

_“I didn’t mea-Oh never mind. Just tells me your name please.” The man asks._

_“Violet Harper,” Violet answers._

_“A Harper? I’d knows a few Harpers myself actually.” The man reply. “The name’s Wally West.”_

_“Wally West!” Violet exclaims as her eyes widen._

_A few weeks ago, Artemis had tolds Violet, Brion, and Forager about Wally West, how he was a great man who sacrifices himself to save Earth. The man who Artemis love._

_“I’m gonna take a guess based on your tone of voice that you’d heard of me before,” Wally said._

_“Yes, I had,” Violet admits. “From Artemis.”_

_“Wait, you know Artemis!” Wally exclaims with shock all over his face._

_Violet nod. “She miss you greatly.”_

_“I miss her too,” Wally said with a sadden expression. “Wait, since you’re not a speedster, than how did you get here?”_

_“I’m not sure,” Violet admits. “I think I might be dreaming as well.”_

_“Then that means you’re still on the outside!” Wally said as he was about to place his left hand on Violet’s left shoulder…_

_Only for it to disappears into thin air._

_“Crap,” Wally groans._

_“What’s happening?” Violet asks as she watch Wally start to fade away before her very eyes._

_“I’m waking up, and it looks like you’re about to too,” Wally points at Violet’s legs._

_Violet looks down to see that her legs was fading away._

_“What’s happening to me?” Violet panics._

_“Relax, you’re just gonna wake up back where ever you were,” Wally comforts her._

_“But what about you?Where are gonna wake up in?” Violet asks as her and Wally’s chests and arms fade away, leaving them both as nothing but floating heads._

_“I wish I knew,” Wally admits. “When you wake up, tell Artemis that I’m sorry and I love her.”_

_“I will,” Violet promises.,_

_“Thanks,” Wally smiles at her as he fade away into nothingness, follow by Violet._

Suddenly, Violet wakes up with a gasp. Her orange aura disappears, making her fall down onto the cough with a thump.

“OUCH!” Tara whines under Violet.

“Oh Tara, I’m so sorry,” Violet apologizes as she got off of Tara and stood in front of the cough.

“That’s alri-” Tara  stops what she was gonna say when she notice how shaken up Violet looks.

“Are you alright? It looks like you’d seen a ghost,” Terra said in concern.

 “Something like that,” Violet admits.

“Morning you two,” Artemis said as she enters the living room.

“Oh, Artemis,” Violet exclaims as she turns around. “I have a mess-”

Violet stops what she was going to say when she notices how red Artemis’ eyes was, evidence of her crying.

 “You have a what?” Artemis asks.

“Oh, just a weird dream.” Violet lies. “That’s all.”

“You and me both sister,” Artemis said. “I needs some coffee.”

Artemis enters the kitchen with Tara and a worried Violet following behind her.

 Violet wanted to tell her about her dream, or at least more like the moment she shared with Wally and his message for her, but she decides against it. She didn’t wants Artemis to grieves more than she already does.

    _I’ll tells Artemis about Wally another time,_ Violet thoughts. _After I save him._

* * *

 

_“So did you send my message to Artemis?” Wally asks, making Violet turns around to see Wally once again._

_Violet had found herself in the speed force with Wally again._

_“No, I..I couldn’t.” Violet admits. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Hey, it’s alright,” Wally comforts her by placing his right hand on her left shoulder. “I shouldn’t had asks you to do that without thinking about how Artemis would reacts.”_

_“But I will send her your message,” Violet said “,once I brings you back.”_

_“Wait, what?” Wally let go of Violet’s left shoulder. “You’re bringing me back to where?”_

_“Home ,” Violet answers. “Back to your family, to your friends. To Artemis. Don’t you want that?”_

_“More than anything in the world,” Wally signs. “But I don’t think anyone can brings me back where I’m currently resigning. It’s a long way from home.”_

_“How long?” Violet asks._

_“Another dimension long,” Wally answers. “At least I think so. It’s more like another plane of existence within another dimension I believes. Look, just don’t bother because it’s impossible and besides, I‘d accepted my faith ever since I first got there.”_

_Wally said the last part with defeat._

_“No,” Violet said with determination in her voice. “There must be a way at least. Maybe I can create a boom tube an-”_

_“Wait. Create a boom tube?” Wally interrupts her. “But only Mother Boxes can do that.”_

_“I know, and I’m a Mother Box. Well, part Mother Box at least.” Violet answers._

_“No way!” Wally exclaims._

_“Yes way!” Violet cheers. “And maybe I can create a boom tube to the plane of existence you’re in.”_

_Wally smiles. “Even those that sounds impossible, it would be nice.”_

_Suddenly, Violet and Wally took notices to the fact that they’re starting to fade away again._

_“Look like our time is up already,” Wally said. “Too bad, I was gonna asks you a billion questions about your origins.”_

_“You can do that when you returns home,” Violet laughs._

_“If I return home,” Wally said before he fade away into nothingness, along with Violet._

Violet wakes up gasping for air and falling down on the floor.

“Ouch,” Violet whines in pain as she rubs the back of her head.

“Is Violet Harper ok?” Forager asks.

   Violet looks up to see a concern Brion, Forager, Victor and Terra hovering over her.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Violet answers.

“Are you sure, ‘cause you was talking in your sleep.” Victor said.

“And Violet Harper did pass out rather quickly during the movie Brion Markov, Tara Markov, Violet Harper, Victor Stone, and Forager was watching.” Forager adds.

  “Yes, I’m fine,” Violet said as Brion helps her up.

Tara looks at Violet suspiciously. “You woke up falling day yesterday as well.”

“You did?” Brion asks, staring at Violet in concern.

“Yes, it was just a dream,” Violet lies.

“If Violet Harper says Violet harper is alright, then Forager believes Violet Harper is alright.” Forager says as he sat back down on the floor with Tara and press play, resuming the movie.

 Violet took her spot back on the cough again, next to Brion who had one of his arms wraps around her,

 _You’ll tells them the truth as soon as you brings Wally back,_ Violet thoughts.

* * *

 

For the past few nights, Violet, or her dream self,  had found herself in the speed force with Wally.

   The two got along rather well together. Wally would often tells her some jokes that Violet didn’t understand but still listen to them anyway.

  Violet had told Wally how anyone had been doing lately. Tonight, Violet told Wally of Conner’s and M’gann’s engagement. Wally became delighted at the news.

  “ _Tells them congrats for me,” Wally said. He and Violet was sitting criss-cross on the ground._

_“You can tell them yourself when I bring you back,” Violet said._

_Wally signs. “So you keep telling me. How that’s going by the way?”_

_“Well, I had been creating boom tubes to various places at night or when no one’s around.” Violet answers. “The farthest I’d been is New Genesis. Hopefully, I’ll gets better and pretty soon I can make a boom-tube to the Speed Force an-”_

_“No,” Wally states firmly._

_“No, what do you means by no?” Violet questions, her eyebrows furrow._

_“Look, the reason I ends up wherever I am now was because I wasn’t fast enough,” Wally explains. “You’re not a speedster, so can’t go into the speed force. Even if you can, you might not makes it back out alive or you’ll be stuck here forever or somewhere else.”_

_“We don’t know that unless we try,” Violet retaliate, standing up._

_“It’s too risky,” Wally continues, standing up as well._

_“I’ll takes any risk if it means bringing you back!” Violet exclaims._

_“Why do you wants to bring me back so badly anyway?” Wally asks. “Ever since I first met you, you had been persistent on bringing me back, but why?”_

_“Because...Because it’s the right thing to do.” Violet answers. “You’re a good man who deserves to continue his life. You deserves better, another chance at life. Just like Gabrielle.”_

_“Gabrielle? Whos’ Gabrielle?” Wally asks._

_“She’s, well me, or the body the Mother Box had possesses.” Violet explains. “But I don’t think Gabrielle is dead. I..I think she’s still alive. I think she wants to bring you back the most because your situation reminds her of when she fled Qurac. When she was all alone and had no one with her.”_

_Wally smiles at Violet. “Well Violet, or Gabrielle, even those I hadn’t known you for that long, I can tells that you’re a good person. Someone who deserves to enjoy their second chance at life. So that’s why I’m asking yo-No, I’m telling you to stops trying to brings me back.”_

_Violet stare Wally with shock. “But I must do something. Maybe if you can just describes where you are and where was the exact place you disappears, than may-”_

_“No!” Wally raise his voice a bit. “I’m not letting you risk your life for mine. It wouldn’t be fair.”_

_“Bu-” Violet was cuts off by Wally again._

_“Goodbye Violet,” Wally said with a smile._

Violet woke up gasping for air once again and had fallen down the cough, but this time without Terra being under her.

“Violet, are you alright?” Terra asks, as she rise up in her sleeping bag on the floor by the cough.

  Violet looks down to stare at Terra. “Yes, I’m fine.”

 _What should I do now?_ Violet thoughts.

* * *

 

“Hey Violet, are you alright?” Harper asks. “You’ve been zoning out lately all day.”

“Zone out?” Violet questions.

 “I means you looks like you’re on the verse of falling asleep.” Harper clarifies.

“Fred Bugg had notices that Violet Harper had been “zoning out” as well.” Forager(currently Fred Bugg) adds.

Violet, Fred Bugg, and Harper was outside on the bleachers during lunch.

  “Is everything alright?” Harper asks.

 “No, not really,” Violet admits. “I’d been feeling weird lately for awhile.”

 Ever since Wally had told Violet not to save him, Violet didn’t see him in her dreams anymore. It appears he’d been sleeping different times of the day now just so he can avoids her.

   “Harper, can I asks you something, besides what I’m asking you now?” Violet asks.

“Sure, lay it on me,” Harper answers. “Not literally of course, just tells me your question.”

  “Let says if you wanted to help someone who’s in need of help, but that someone doesn’t wants you to help them out of fear of your own safety?” Violet asks.

“Woah, wasn’t expecting that sorts of question,” Harper admits. “Well, while I’m not the best at giving advice, all I can tells you is that you should do what that person wants and just be there for them. But if things get out of hands or really serious, you should definitely seek help for them. ”

 “Harper Row gives Violet Harper excellence advice,” Fred comments.

 “Seek help? That’s it!”  Violet exclaims, engulfing Harper in a hug. “Thanks you Harper. I knows what I must do now.”

“No problem,” Harper said, alarms by the hug.

Violet frees Harper from her grips  and ran down the bleachers and off the field.

“Where is Violet Harper going?” Fred asks.

 “To get help!” Violet answers as she went around a corner.

Once she made sure that Fred, Harper, or anyone else didn’t doesn’t see her, Violet manifests her indigo aura and a boom tube appears before her.

 Violet took a big breath and enter the boom tube.

* * *

 

**At Jaime’s Home**

“Man that shower really freshen me up,” Jaime said as he enters his bedroom with a towel wraps around his waists,

 _Maybe it if you use deodorant whenever you works out, you wouldn’t smells so bad,_ The Scarab comments.

 “Hey!” Jaime cry out in protest. “I do use deodo-”

Jaime was interrupting when a boom tube suddenly appears before him.

 Violet came out of it and the boom tube close behind her.

   _It appears you have an unexpected guest._ The Scarab said. _You might wanna covers up yourself._

Jaime folds his arms around his chest as a covering.

“Sorry to drop in unannounced,” Violet said, “My name is Violet Harper and I needs your h-.”

“Wait, Violet Harper?” Jaime interupts her. “The one Dick told the team about?”

  _The Mother Box possessing a human's body,_ The Scarab said. _I’d been wanting to meets her for awhile._

“Yes, that Violet Harper,” Violet clarifies. “And I needs your help.”

“Help for what?” Jaime asks.

“Help with bringing Wally West back,” Violet answers.

Jaime stare at her with an expression of both shock and sorrow. “Wally is dead.”

 “No he’s not!” Violet exclaims. “I’d met him in the Speed force within our dreams, And he says he’s in another place of  existence in another dimension.”

“Another dimension?” Jaime question. “But how?”

 _I did says he cease, but not cease to exist._ The Scarab clarifies. _And it seem this Violet girl know that._

“Will you please help me?” Violet plead.

“Of course, but what can I do to help?” Jaime asks.

“I’m not sure,” Violet admits. “I‘d been feeling weird lately. And when I asks my friend Harper Row, who by the way is not related to any members of the Harper family, for some advice, she tolds me that I should seeks help. Then I remembers that I felt the same way before I made a boom tube that brought to wherever my new friend, Victor Stone, was. So I followed my instincts and made a boom tube that brought me to you. Who are you by the way?”

  “I’m Jaime, but I’m also the Blue Beetle,” Jaime answers.

“But you are neither blue or a beetle.” Violet said with her eyebrows furrowing.

 _Not the brightest, is she._ The Scarab comments.

“Hey! Don't be rude!” Jaime cry out.

 “Oh I’m sorry,” Violet apologizes. “I didn’t means to offend you.”

“No, I wasn’t talking to you,” Jaime clarifies. “I was talking to Jiminy Cricket up here.” Jaime points at his head.

  “Jiminy who?” Violet questions.

“It’s this scarab thing that’s attach to my back.” Jaime turns around, exposing his back to Violet, showing her the Scarab. He then turns back around.

“He help me transform into Blue Beetle,” Jaime explains.

 _More like do all the work,_ The Scarab comments.

“Hey,” Jaime huff. “I can also hear him in my head, unfortunately.”

“Oh, so you’re some sort of human technology hybrid too,” Violet said.

“Guess I am,” Jaime signs. “Bet you think I’m a freak.”

“Yes I do,” Jaime cheers. “And I’m a freak too! And being a freak is a good thing.”

 Jaime smiles at violet. “Thanks, but I’m still not sure what I can do to help you rescue Wally.”

  _You can’t, but I can,_ The Scarab said.

“You can?” Jaime questions.

“Are you talking to the Jiminy Cricket in your head?” Violet asks.

“Yes, and he says he can help you bring Wally back,” Jaime answers.

“Really!? That's great!” Violet cheers and engulf Jaime in a hug. The impact made Jaime’s towel fall down.

  Jaime blush.

“Ok, that’s way too much contact!” Jaime exclaims. He push Violet back and picks his towel back up and wrap it around his waists again.

   “Do not be upset.Your are nicely shaped.” Violet compliment Jaime.

“Oh my god,” Jaime groans.

  “So can you and your Jiminy Cricket help me?” Violet asks. “I just need to go to the exact location Wally vanish.”

“Yeah, Scarab can locate the spot for you,” Jaime said. “And of course we’ll helps. But after I put some clothes on first.”

“Oh, of course,” Violet said as she shields her eyes and exit Jaime’s room, closing the door behind her.

   _I like her,_ The Scarab said. _And I know you like her too based on your erection._

Jaime groans.

* * *

 

  M’gann heard a knock at her door.

“Come in,” M’gann answers.

  The door to her office open and Harper Row and Fred Bugg came through it, entering her office. Harper Row close the door behind her.

    “Hello Harper and Fred,” M’gann greets them. “What can I do for you two today?”

“It’s actually what you can do for Violet,” Harper said as she and Fred each took a seat in the chairs in front of M’gann’s desk. “During lunch, she asks me for advice about what to do if someone needs help but doesn’t wants any. I told her to do what the person wants, or to gets help if things get serious. Then sh-”

 “Violet Harper ran off and Fred Bugg and Harper Row hadn’t seen her since.” Fred finish Harper’s sentence for her.

  “Not again,” M’gann groans. “Do you have any idea where she could had went?”

“No clues,” Harper answers. “Is Violet gonna be ok?”

  “Let hope so,” M’gann signs as she grabs her cell phone from her desk and dial Artemis’ number.

* * *

 

**_Dick, your friend, Violet Harper came to me in my room asking for help to rescues Wally from a plane of existence in another reality. We’re in Antarctica at the same spot Wally disappears. Come meets us here soon. I think something serious is gonna go down._ **

  Jaime texts his message to Dick and then put his phone away. He was currently Blue Beetle and in Antarctica with Violet, who was wearing a coat he had given her to keeps her warm.

   After Jaime had dress, the Scarab locates the exact spot where Wally cease in Antarctica. And Violet brought them there through a boom tube. They were currently marching to their destination in the arctic nightmare.

  _We’re here,_ The Scarab said.

“He said we’re here,” Jaime repeats what the Scarab said to him.

Violet and Jaime stops in their tracks.

  “Thanks you,” Violet smile at them. She turns around, her back now facing Jaime.

Violet took a deep breathe.

 _Here go nothing,_ Violet thought. _Or everything._

“Wally!” Violet cry out. “If you can hear me, gets ready! I’m coming to save you whether you want me too or not!”

   Violet closes her and concrete on locating Wally’s whereabouts. She push something deeper from within her. Then she felts a pull from some place, some place very far away from here.

   _Got it,_ Violet thoughts.

She manifest her indigo aura and creates a boom tube.

“Jaime, Jiminy Cricket, waits for me,” Violet told them.

 _I wish she would stops calling me that,_ The Scarab groans.

Jaime laughs a bit, but then stare at Violet with a worried expression.“Are you sure you can bring him back?”

   “Yes,” Violet asks.

“Will you comes back?” Jaime asks.

  Violet didn’t answers him. Instead, she enters the boom tube. The boom tube closes behind her.

“Will she make it back?” Jaime asks.

 _Don’t know,_ The Scarab answers. _But the fact that she’s exists means anything’s possible._

* * *

 

“What do you means she went to bring Wally best?!” Brion screams at Dick.

“I don’t knows, I’m just reading what Jaime sent me,” Dick strikes back.

After M’gann had calls Artemis about Violet’s disappearance, M’gann pulls Fred out of the rest of his classes for the day and drove them over to Artemis’ house.

    Now she, Forager(he had taken off his glamour charm), Artemis, Brion, Will, Lian, Tara, Conner, Wolf, Sphere, and Victor was standing in the living room at Artemis’ place.

  Dick had just received Jaime’s text message.

“But how can Violet Harper brings Wally West back when Wally West i-” Forager was cuts off when Victor pokes him in his ribs.

   “Eh heh,” Victor fakes cough. He looks at Artemis.

“Forager apologizes for being insensitive,” Forager apologizes.

   “It’s alright,” Artemis reply.

 “Apparently Jaime’s text says Wally is in another plane of existence in another dimension and Violet plan on bringing him back to our dimension,” Dick explains.

 “Wally West must had been the friend Violet Harper was talking about to Fred Bugg and Harper Row when Violet Harper asks Harper Row what to do with a friend that doesn’t want Violet Harper’s help out of fear of Violet Harper risking Violet Harper’s life,” Forager explains.

   “Risk her life!”  Artemis exclaims through the guilt. “I should had been keeping a better eye on her.”

 “Artemis, it’s ok,” M’gann comforts Artemis. “None of us knew what Violet had been going through.”

 “But now that we do, we must stops her before she do something drastic,” Dick said.

Everyone nod in agreement.

 “Will, stay here and keeps an eye on Lian, Wolf, and Sphere while we’re gone just in case Violet come back. Meanwhile for everyone else, let suit up and meet up in the Bio-Ship,” Dick orders. “We’re going to Antarctica.”

    

* * *

 

“Wally!” Violet calls out once again. Suddenly another strike of energy struck Violet, making her whines in pain again.

  The boom tube had brought Violet to the Speed Force in person, and then into another plane of existence within another dimension. A plane that resembles a dark as night room who only source of light are the flashes of energy that occasionally flash now and then. The flashes of energy attacks Violet as soon as she arrives there.

    “Wally!” Violet calls out once more. She don’t know how long she’d been here, but it felt like she’d been here for an eternity.

   _Imagine how Wally must had felt after being here for how long,_ Violet thoughts.

   “WALLY!” Violet calls out her loudest scream yet in a desperate tone. Another flash of energy strikes at her. Violet’s legs was about to give up on her when suddenly…

 “Violet?” Wally calls out to her.

 Violet looks upward to see Wally from a far distance. He seen transparent. Violet immediately ran toward him.

 “What are yo-” Wally didn’t gets to finish his question because Violet had engulf him in a hug.

  “I found you! I found you!” Violet cheers. She release Wally from her grip.

  “Violet, how did you find me?” Wally asks. “And didn’t I told you not to find me?”

 “I know, but I didn’t listen,” Violet jokes. Wally laughs.

 Another flask of energy hits Violet, making her whines out in pain. Suddenly, she became transparent a bit, just like Wally, but more.

   “Oh no,” Wally said in fear. “You're starting to fade away. You need to gets out of here now.”

 “No!” Violet shriek despite the pain she was experiencing. “I have comes this far already, so I won’t gives up now!”

  Violet manifest her blue aura and shines her absolute light. Wally shields his eyes from the light with his arms so it wouldn’t blind him.

   Another flash of energy was about to hits Violet, but as soon as it touch the light, it shatters into pieces. More energy flashes strikes at Violet, but each bolts got destroys by the light. Suddenly, the darkness fade away into nothingness, leaving the two heroes in an empty white room.

  Violet changes her blue aura to her indigo aura and creates a boom tube.

“Let go!” Violet grabs Wally and drags him over to the boom tube.

  When she tries to enter it, she felt an energy push her back, static shock attacks her and Wally.

“Violet just stop, please!” Wally beg. “Leave me behind so you ca-”

“NO!” Violet screams. She continues to attempt to push through the boom tube. She manages to put her left arm through the boom tube.

* * *

 

“She’d been there for awhile now,” Jaime said.

   _Exactly thirty five minutes to be exact_ , The Scarab corrects Jaime.

 Jaime rolls his eyes. “Hope she makes it back, and with Wally too.”

Suddenly, a boom tube appears and an arm came through it.

  “That’s her!” Jaime cries out.

  _Well don’t just stands there, help her out!_ The Scarab snaps at Jaime. _I can sense another being with her. And if they don’t makes it out of wherever they are soon, than they’ll both cease and be gone in another dimension._

Jaime ran towards the boom tube and grabs a hold of Violet’s left arm with both his hands and began to pulls at her.

“It’s too much force pulling her back!” Jaime announces. “I can’t pull her through.”

  “Then maybe we can help,” Dick’s voice response.

 Jaime turns around to see Dick, Artemis, Forager, Brion, Tara, Victor, Conner and M’gann behind him.

* * *

 

**Few Minutes Ago**

“Look! I see something!” Brion announces, pointing at the Bio-Ship’s front window.

Dick, Victor, Artemis, Forager, Conner, M’gann, Brion, and Tara had arrived at Antarctica and was searching for any signs of Violet and Jaime through the flowing snow above the ground in Bio-Ship.

  Brion had spots something bright through the snow.

“It appears to be a boom tube,” M’gann said as she lands Bio-Ship.

She open the hatch and everyone ran out. They found Jaime pulling at an arm from the boom tube.

“It’s too much force!” Jaime announces. “I can't pull her through.”

“The maybe we can help,” Dick response.

Jaime turns around.

* * *

 

Everyone ran toward Jaime.

 Jaime let go of his left arm from Violet’s left arm and brought it out for someone to grab a hold of it.

 Dick seizes Jaime’s open hand.

Suddenly, all the heroes form a chain, which consists of Jaime, Dick, Brion, Tara, Victor, Artemis, M’gann and Forager and ends with Conner as the anchor. They all use their combined strength to pull at Violet’s arm, pushing themselves back a bit from each pull.

  The rest of Violet began to comes out from the boom tube, along with some of Wally.

   After one finale pull, Violet and Wally were completely pulls out. Everyone collapses onto the snowy surface.

The boom tube closes.

 “Violet!” Brion cries out as he ran and everyone else ran over to Violet and Wally.

Brion got down on his knees and held Violet in his arms.

  “Wally?” Artemis said as she did the same thing Brion did but with Wally.

 Wally stirs a bit and open his eyes.

“Hey there gorgeous, you sure are a sight for sore eyes.” Wally compliment. “Miss me?”

“You idiot!” Artemis cries as her eyes shed tears and she engulf Wally in a hug.

Wally laughs, but it only lasts a second when he turns a bit to him left and saw Brion holding an unconscious Violet in his arms.

 “Violet!” Wally cries as he pull back from the hug. “Is she ok?”

  “I don’t know,” Brion said through his tear. Some of his tears lands on Violet’s face. “She’s so cold and I don’t feels a pulse”

“Is Violet Harper..dead?” Forager asks.

No one said anything. They all looks down with sadden expressions.

Suddenly, Violet’s violet aura manifest and she woke up gasping for air.

 “Violet! You’re alive!” Brion announces, engulfing Violet in a hug.

 “Is Wally ok?” Violet asks.

“Yes, I’m good kiddo,” Wally answers. He was standing in front of Violet and Brion, leading on Artemis for balance. “I owe you one.”

“Oh, and Artemis,” Violet said. “Wally says he’s sorry and love you.”

 “Thanks you,” Artemis said to Violet.

Violet smiles before she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 

“Wolf, please stops licking me!” Violet laughs as Wolf continues to lick at her, ignoring her protest.

  “Forager believes Wolf is happy to see that Violet Harper is alright and trying to prevents Violet Harper  from running away again.” Forager explains.

  “Is that why you, Brion, Victor, Tara, and Lian are keeping me in this hug pile,” Violet asks, relieve that Wolf had stops his attacks on her with his tongue.

   Forager chirps.

“Yes it is,” Brion answers Violet. “And we’re not letting you go anytime soon.”

Brion kiss Violet’s forehead.

“Don’t scares us like that ever again,” Victor said. Sphere beep in agreement.

 “We thought we almost lost you,” Brion cries. “Promise me you won’t do something like that ever again.”

 “No promises,” Violet smirks.

“Oh you better not do something like that again!” Artemis cries out. “I already lost this idiot right here and I almost lost you today. So I don’t wants to go through that again.”

 Artemis tighten her arms around Wally. The couple was currently cuddling on a cough.

  Everyone had returns to Artemis’ place, which in where they were currently resting at. Violet had use up most of her energy so she’s going to be weak for awhile.

   “I still can't believes you adopted someone.” Wally said.

“Well someone has to looks after her,” Artemis reply, smiling at Violet.

“Especially after today,” Dick adds.

Everyone but Violet nod.

  Violet lean into the cuddle pile a bit closer, happy that her family was complete now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d watch some videos that discuss the speed force.


	25. Babysitting; Apartment AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Will and Jade are out on a date, Brion, Violet, Fred Bugg, and Victor babysit Lian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf (sorry it took so long)

 

“Make sure she eats all her vegetables. She hadn’t been eating that much of them lately and I’m afraid she’s not getting enough nutrients.”  Will worry frantically.

  “We know,” Brion groans.

“And when you’re giving her a bath, don’t let the water be too hot or too cold. Oh, and don’t add too much bubbles. She tends to try to eat the suds.”

  “We know,” Brion groans with more annoyance.

  “And read her a bedtime story before you put her to bed. She always expect one every Friday’s night. She won’t go to sleep withou-”

   “We knoooooow,” Brion groans with more emphasis as he facepalm.

  “What Brion is saying is that there’s no needs to worry Uncle Will.” Violet explains. “We’ll takes good of Lian while you’re on your date.”

Violet then kiss Lian, who she was currently holding in her arms, on her right cheek, making Lian giggles.

  “It’s not a date!” Will exclaims. “Me and James are just...Chatting up, making up for lost time.”

     “Over dinner at a fancy restaurant,” Victor cut in, his eyebrows furrow. “And ”

“Uh, well, I just,” Will hesitate as he rubs a hand on the back of his head. “I wanted to take her some place nice with good food and a good atmosphere so making conservations will be easy.”

   “Isn’t that what people usually do on dates?” Fred Bugg asks.

“Well yes, but friends do that too.” Will answer back. “Can’t a man and a woman just hang out as friends?”

  “Not when the man and woman use to be in a relationship and have a child together and the woman want to rekindle their relationship.” Brion explains with a smirk. “And especially not when after their date, the man and woman will most likely go to the man’s place to “catch up” some more.”

   Will redden at the response.

Lian giggle as her father become the shade of a cherry.

Will let out a sign. “Look, just please take good care of Lian while I’m gone.”

  “There’s no need to worry Will Harper,” Fred reply. “Violet Harper, Brion Markov, Victor Stone, and Fred Bugg will takes good care of Lian Harper while Will Harper is away on date with Jade Nguyen.” Fred gave a salute to Will.

 “For the last time it’s not a da-Oh nevermind.” Will give up.

“Babysitting Lian will helps prepare us whenever we decides to have children of our own,” Violet cheers.

Brion blush a bit when Violet say mentions as Will, Fred, and Victor stare at Brion for a bit, each of them having a smirk on their face while Violet and Lian remains oblivious to the awkward moment.

 _Hopefully she means one day with me,_ Brion thoughts.

“Say goodbye to your father Lian,” Violet cheers as she place Lian down on the c floor.

 Lian ran up to her father and hugs his legs. “Have fun with Mommy Daddy!”

 Will smiles at Lian and rubs her hair. “Let hope so too, and you have fun, and behave, while your cousin Violet and her friends watch over you.”

 Lian nod and let go of her father’s legs.

   Will gaze at Violet, Brion, Victor, and Fred.

Will had known those four since they were in their mid-teen years, but it felt like he known them for all his life. The same can be said for by two brothers, Roy and Jim. The three were identical triplets. When they were younger, nobody couldn't tells one from another. It wasn’t until when they got older, Roy got his head shaved and Will grew a beard was people finally able to differentiate them.

     Ever since the four had moved out of their foster parents’ home, Will, Conner, M’gann, Artemis, and Wally had been dealing with a mild case of empty nest syndrome. The new young adults made an big impact on all of their lives so seeing them leave, even those their apartment is within driving distance, pulls at all of their hearts.                                                                                     

   When Lian was drop off at the doorsteps of the home where Will, Artemis, and Wally lived together when she was one year of age, it brought a new happiness to Will’s life, but dejection as well over the fact that his ex-wife, Jade, had hidden the pregnancy from him.

 Jade’s  and Will’s relationship used to be a flourishing one until Jade’s past involving her father and past life of crimes starting to catch up with her and Jade immediately ending the relationship, claiming she needs to get far away from everyone for their own protection.

 The two still harbor feelings for one another. So when Jade show up out of the blue, asking if she can becomes apart of Lian’s and Will’s life after four years of being gone, without hesitation, Will welcome her return with open arms.

   Tonight the estranged couple was making up for lost time at a restaurant and they ended a babysitter for Lian. Since everyone else was busy with work or on dates of their own, Will turns to Brion, Violet, Fred, and Victor.

 Will let out a sign and open the entrance door and before he even step a foot out the door, Victor calls out to him.

“Tell Jade we said hi and don’t be a stranger.”  Victor calls out. “She can visit us anytime..”

“I’ll let her know that,” Will reply without turning around. He exit the apartment and close the door around him and proceed to return to Jade, who was currently waiting in the car because she wasn’t ready to meets the now young adults yet, so that they can start their “hangout”.

* * *

 

“Lian,” Brion warns as he straighten his back in his seat at the table “, you’re not leaving the kitchen anytime soon until you finish off all of your greens from off your plate.”

  “No,” Lian pouts and crops her arms.

 Brion force out a sign. “Look, we get it. We were all your age once and we didn't want to eat our vegetables”

“Fred Bugg enjoy eating  Fred Bugg’s vegetables,” Fred Bugg cuts in.

“Then can you eat my vegetables for me?” Lian begs, giving puppy eyes at Fred Bugg.

 As soon at Fred gaze upon those big eyes of her, Fred admits defeat and was about to make a grab for Lian’s plates until Brion pick up a fork and points it as Fred as a threat.

    Fred brought his reaching hand back to him and push his chair at the table a bit.

  “As I was saying,” Brion resume “,we are all grown up now and we know eating vegetables is good for us. So please be a big girl and eats your broccoli and corns.”

“No,” Lian huff.

 “How it’s going for you two?” Victor calls from the bathroom, where he and Violet was preparing Lian’s bath.

“Not so good,” Brion groans as he use the fork that he threaten Fred with and pick up two broccolis from Lian’s plate. He held the fork in front of Lian.

“How about we makes this fun?” Brion suggest. “Here come the train. Choo-choo.”

 Brion play the fork in front of Lian’s face, pretending that it was a train that was about to make an attempt at entering the tunnel which is Lian’s mouth…

 Only for Lian to turns her head away.

“Are you this difficult with you father?” Brion huff.

“Fred Bugg will never understand why whenever people try to get children to eat something, people pretend that the food is a vehicle like a train or airplane.” Fred complains. “Fred Bugg believes that will only scare the children since the children will believe a vehicle will be crashing into the children.”

 “Brion Markov believes Fred Bugg should quit complaining and help Brion Markov feed Lian Harper Lian Harper’s vegetables,” Brion glare at Fred.

 “All Brion Markov had to do was to asks Fred Bugg for assistance,” Fred reply as he grab a broccoli from Lian place and toss it not his mouth.

 “How is that suppose to help?!” Brion exclaims.

 “By showing Lian Harper that vegetables aren’t so bad by Fred Bugg eating one,” Fred answers while chewing the broccoli. He then swallow it. “See Lian Harper, broccoli isn’t so bad.”

 Lian stare at Fred before returning her attention to the fork that was still being dangle in front of her. She close her eyes, leans closer to the fork, open her mouth and ate the broccolis in one bite and starting to chew.

  Brion lower the fork and smiles at the small victory…

 But that smile turns into a frown when Lian spit out the chewed broccolis and it splatter on Brion’s face.

 “Yuck,” Lian whine.

  Green goo that once was a solid covers Brion’s mouth and nose.

 Fred snickers. “Brion Markov have something on Brion Markov’s fa-”

“I know,” Brion said through gritted teeth as he wipe off the goo with a napkin.

He slam the napkin onto the table. Brion was on the verse of losing his patience and was more than willing to tie Lian up to her chair and force feed her through a tube when an idea came to him.

 “Ok, since you won’t eat your vegetables for your own well-being, how about for something else?” Brion suggest. He leans in closer to Lian and whispers something into her right ear.

 When Brion lean backs, Lian nod her head in agreement and took her fork back from Brion’s hand and began stuffing her face with broccoli.

  “Slow down or else you’ll follow your fork,” Brion warns.

“I never thoughts I would see a kid eat broccoli like they would with ice cream,” Victor comments as he and Violet arrives in the kitchen.

 “What did Brion Markov whispers in Lian Harper’s ear that made Lian Harper eats Lian Harper’s broccoli?” Fred asks.

 “Let just say we made a deal,” Brion answers.

  “Done!” Lian exclaims, pushing her now empty place forward.

“That’s great Lian,” Violet exclaims. “, especially because your bath is all ready for you now.”

“Let hope giving her a bath is more easier than feeding her vegetables,” Brion whines.

* * *

 

“Lian! Please stops running!” Violet begs as she try to block Lian from escaping the kitchen, but Lian ran the other way and escapes into the living room..again.

  Violet huff as she chase after Lian.

“I  got her!” Victor calls as he was about to make a grab for Lian….only for him to flip on a wet rubber ducky and fall face onto the floor.

   “Victor are you alright?” Violet asks as she resume chasing after Lian.

“Been better,” Victor answers as he got back up.

“WHERE IS SHE!?” Brion shrieks as he enter the living room, his eyes red from the burning of the liquid soap Lian had sprayed in his eyes before she escape from her bath.

“Brion cools down,” Victor said cautiously as he back away from a steaming Brion. “Remember she’s just a child.”

“And a little brat who nearly blinds me!” Brion shouts.

 “Fred Bugg believes that it is not wise for Lian Harper to b running around in the nude.” Fred calls out, hoping Lian would hear it as he enters the living room, still holding the wash rag he use to help wipe out the soap from Brion’s eyes and face. “Lian Harper is very vulnerable right now and could get seriously injure.”

 Lian ran back to the living room with Violet fast on her trails.

“YOU!” Brion screams at the sight of Lian and he ran toward Lian...only for Lian to dodge him and for him to pump into Violet, causing them to fall down.

  Violet and Brion whines in pain.

 “Are Violet Harper and Brion Markov alright?” Fred asks.

“No,” Brion reply.

 “Guys!” Victor calls. “Lian locks herself in Violet’s bedroom.”

  “At least she is in one place now,” Violet comments as Brion offer her a hand to help her up, which she accepts.

 Violet, Brion, Fred, and Victor went to the front door of Violet’s room.

 “Lian,” Violet knocks on her bedroom’s door. “Please come out now. Or else your bath will gets cool.”

Lian only laugh as a response.

 “Fred Bugg promise that Fred Bugg will eats all of Lian Harper’s vegetables next time Lian Harper has to eats vegetables.” Fred try to bride Lian.

Opening of drawers was heard through the door.

“I’ll give you piggy back rides,” Victor offers.

The closings of drawers was heard next.

Brion let out a sign and put himself in front of the door. “Look, I’m sorry I calls you a brat. I didn’t means it. Just please come out or else our deal is of-”

 Brion was cut off when Violet’s door open with Lian throwing several fabric at them and then running off. Brion catch some of the fabric while some lands on his head.

   “Qucik! Gr-” Brion shuts up when his eyes gaze upon the fabric and discovers that they were Violet’s panties and bras.

Brion blush at the sight of them in his hands.

  “I got her!” Violet cry as she and Fred ran after Lian. Thankfully she didn’t notice that her undergarments was in Brion’s hands.

“Are you just gonna stare at them?” Victor asks Brion with a smirk.

Brion  gain back his focus and drop the undergarments, his face was still red.

“We caught her!” Violet announces as she drags a pouting Lian to the bathroom.

Brion, Fred, and Victor enters the bathroom as Violet attempts to put Lian in a bath, but she kept screaming and placing her hands on the rim.

“Mother of god,” Brion grons. “What will makes you take a bath?”

“Oh! I have an idea!” Violet exclaims as she place Lian in Victor’s hands.

  Violet stood in front of the bathtub and….step into it.

Violet sit down into the bubbly tub.

“What is Violet Harper doing?” Fred asks.

“Taking a bath,” Violet giggles. “I figures if  Lian see me takes a bath, than she’ll wants to take a bath as well. ”

 Everyone stare at Lian.

“I wanna gets in the bath with Aunt Violet!” Lian exclaims, trying to jiggle herself out of Victor’s grip.

 Everyone except for Lian signs in relief.

Victor gently place Lian into the tub with Violet.

As soon as Lian emerge in the bubbly water, she splash the water.

Violet laughs as she grabs a washcloth and starting to bathe Lian.

 Brion stare at Violet fondly.

 _She looks so cute,_ Brion thoughts, referring to Violet.

“Brion?” Violet knocks Brion out of his bliss. “Why are you wearing one of my pantie on your head.”

 _Mother of god,_ Brion thoughts as his face redden.

* * *

  


“Brion, are you and Lian almost done in there?” Victor asks as he knocks on the door.

“Almost,” Lian reply.

“What are Brion Markov and Lian Harper doing in Violet Harper’s bedroom?” Fred asks. “And what does Violet Harper have in Violet Harper’s bedroom that made Lian Harper and Brion Markov go in Violet Harper’s room.”

  “Just my usual things,” Violet answers.

“All done!” Lian exclaims through the door. “You can all come in now.”

 Violet open her bedroom door and find….Lian on her bed with a doll up Brion on his knees on the floor in front of her and Violer’s makeup kit was wide open.

  Brion’s face was swear in makeup. Hot pink lipstick ran over his lips and touch his cheeks. Mascara and  eye shadows in a variety of colors covers his eyes. His sideburns have tiny bows on them.

  “Isn’t he gorgeous?” Lian exclaims.

“Yep, he sure is,” Victor manages to says ash he force his laugh down.

“Is this he deal Brion Markov made with Lian Harper so Lian Harper will eat Lian Harper’s vegetables?” Fred asks.

Brion nod in response.

“Fred Bugg think Brion Markov looks good in pink,” Fred compliment.

“Indeed he does,” Violet agrees as she enter her room with Victor and Fred and went to Brion’s side. “Maybe we can calls you pink.”

 Brion’s face redden, but thankfully the makeup hid it.

  “Alright, it’s bedtime for you missy,” Brion states as he stand and place all the makeup back into Violet’s makeup kit.

  Lian pout. “But I’m not tired.”

“Too bad,” Brion said through his gritted teeth as he place the makeup kit back in it spot on the dresser.

  Victor lift Lian up and tusk her into Violet’s bed. Her head rest on the pillow.

“It’s time for a bedtime for Lian Harper and Fred Bugg knows the perfect story to put Lian to sleep,” Fred began as everyone took a seat on the bed. “Long ago in a faraway land, a king and his fair queen were blessed with a beautiful baby gi-”

 “No,” Lian whine.

“No, what do you means no?” Brion asks, his eyebrow furrow.

 “I heard that story before,” Lian answers.

“Unbelievable,” Brion groans.

“Oh, how about I tell you my favorite story!” Violet exclaims as she clasp her hands.  “Deep beneath the sea lived a little mermaid named Ariel. She lo-”

“Heard that one already too,” Lian interrupts Violet.

Violet pout over Lian not wanting to hear one of hr favorite story.

“Ok, how about one without any princesses” Victor suggest. “Once upon a time, there was a girl named Goldilo-”

“Heard that one too!” Lian interrupts. “I wants a new one!”

Brion lets out a sign. “Fine, you want a new story, I’ll give you one.”

Brion sat up and went near the bed head and got on his knees on the floor so he could be at eye level with Lian. Brion began his story.

 “Once upon a time,  in a kingdom far far away during a time when magic use to reign the Earth, there lived a kingdom known as Markovi- I mean Markasalia. In Markasalia, there lived  a king and a queen and their three children: two older twins boy, one sixteen minutes older than the other, and a young girl. There was a neighboring kingdom known as Qura-I means Quracia, and it was undergoing a civil war, a war it people wanted no part in. Markasalia open it door to all the fleeing citizens of Quracia. However, not all of the citizens of Markasalia  was so welcoming to the new residents, especially the Queen’s brother, who was the uncle of the twin princes and the princess. They treated the refugees like second class citizens, berate them and harass them whenever they can.

“I don’t like them,” Lian reply with a frown.

“Neith do I.” Brion continues. “When the boys was on their way to adulthood, tragedy struck Markasalia. During one night, the king and queen was murdered in their sleep.”

 Lian gasp.

“No one knew the murderer, but the uncle was quit to point the finger at the refugees.” Brion continues. “This cause a war to break out between Markasalia and Quracia. A war the older prince, who was to become the next king, was too young to manages alone so the uncle was named king until the older prince become of age. However, the younger prince knew that his uncle was behind it all. He overheard him talking about it with one of his advisors. Enrage over the death of his parents and his kingdom about to engage in war, the younger prince decided to take actions. On the day of his uncle’s coronation, he seeks the help of the family witch and asks her for a spell that will makes him strong, strong enough to protect his family and his people. The witch warns him that magic always come with a price, but the younger prince ignores her warning and orders her to cast the spell. The witch did as she was told, and she cast a spell that gave the prince the power to make lava from the earth and control it as well. However, the spell also transform the prince into a monster, a monster made of lava, magma, and anger. The now monster prince became so scare that he went into a rampage and destroys the castle, disturbing the coronation. The uncle saw this as an opportunity to rid himself of his noisy nephew. He told the people that the monster prince was against them and that if they don’t attack Quracia with all their power and might, than Markasalia would be in ruins. The people rally with him and the uncle banish the monster prince. The uncle then orders the witch, who he’d threatens to burn if she told the people the truth, to cast a spell that sends the prince far away from Markasalia. Reluctantly, the witch did as she was told and banish the prince to a far away land.”

“Poor prince,” Lian reply.

“Yes, poor prince indeed. When the monster prince arrive in the mysterious land, he was all alone. Fearful of his new appearance and surrounding, he roam in the forest, searching for a way back to Markasalia. One day, the monster prince was trap by monster hunters, who was ready to kills the monster prince. The monster prince thought this would be the end for him..Until a bright light appears and blinded the monster prince and monster hunters. The monster prince only heard fighting, kicking, and screaming. He felt someone free him from his trap. When his eyesight returns to him, he look up at his saviors. A beetle being that only address people by names, a young knight with a right arm and eye made of crystals, and...the most breathtaking girl the monster prince had lay eyes upon. The young lady was a luminescence witch, and light radiating off her dark skin. You could get lost in those dark swirls eyes of her. Her presence alone brought comfort to everyone. The way her smi-”

“Eh-hem,” Victor fake cough.

“Oh right, sorry. Anyway, the trio reveals themselves to be part of a group of heroes that wish to end the war between Markasalia and Quracia and when they heard news of the monster prince banishment, they immediately sent the trio as a search party for him. They brought the monster prince home with them, where he found comfort in his newfound family, especially the luminescence witch. Turns out the luminescence witch was from Quracia witch and she lost her family in a crossfire and she vow to make sure no one else share her fate. Seeing her trauma fuels her determination, the monster prince vow to protect her at all cost. During the past few months, the monster prince trains with the heroes, help civilians, and gather new allies. The monster prince and luminescence witch grew closer and develop feelings for each other, feelings that was never act upon due t-”

“Their own internal conflicts, each thinking that they don’t deserves the other, so they just dance around their feelings for each other, angering their family, friends, even strangers because everyone know that they’re perfect for each other, but too oblivious to realize it.” Victor  interrupts Brion.

“Victor Stone is corrects,” Fred reply.

“Yes, something like that.” Brion continues. “After those months of training, the monster prince had gain enough control of his powers and the time had come to put an end to his uncle’s reign. On the day of the attack, the heroes spread out and began to attacks Markasalia’s troops in or heading toward Markasalia and Quracia’s troops. Meanwhile, the monster prince and his friends storm Markasalia’s castle, where he discovers that his older twin brother and younger sister had been kept prisoner during his banishment. Enrage, the monster prince search for his uncle, but unknown to him the luminescence witch had search for him after he was gone for too long. When he found him in the throne room, the monster prince orders the uncle to ends this madness once and for all. The uncle laugh and he himself transforms into a monster, a monster made of rocks. The uncle reveals that he made the witch cast a spell on him just in case something like this would ever happen. The two monsters fought in battles, striking blows after blows on each other, destroying the throne room in the process. When the uncle struck the monster prince hard enough that the monster prince couldn’t gets back up, the monster prince thought this was the end. The uncle was about to struck his final blow on the monster prince, and the monster prince close his eyes to makes his inevitable fate less painful than it needs to be. But when he didn’t feel the final blow, the monster prince open his eyes and discovers that the luminescence witch had taken the blow for him. She feel down onto the cold floor of the throne room, a pull of blood from under her.”

“NO!” Lian cry.

“Enrage at seeing his beloved sacrifices her life after losing everything, the prince use all of his might and overpower his uncle, defeating him once and for all. As the uncle lay bleeding to death on the ground and the rest of  heroes storm the throne room, the monster prince went over to the fallen luminescence witch and weep for her. Suddenly, a bright light appears from within her, engulfing her and the monster prince in a bright light. When the light had vanish, the prince open his eyes and discovers that not only had he returns to normal but that his beloved had awoken from her short eternal slumber and returns as an angel. The now angel witch reveals that someone gave her a second chance at life, to be with her loved ones, and her beloved, the prince. The human prince engulf her in a hug and brace his lips on her, igniting their love. ”

“EWW!” Lian whines.

Violet only stare intrigue at Brion.

“The civil war going on in Quracia and between Markasalia and Quracia ended,” Brion continue “ ,but there was still conflicts between the two citizens of different kingdoms, but only one thing can be solve at a time. The older prince and princess was sent free and the older prince was named rightful king of Markasalia. The former monster prince was unbanished, but he decides to live the rest of his day in the land he was banished to with his friends and beloved, but he promise to keep in contact with them. He returns home with the rest of heroes, where he build a new life for himself with his friends and his beloved angel witch. And despite there still being problems in the world, they all lived happily ever after. The End.”

 Everyone just stare at Brion with tears in their eyes.

“That was a beautiful story Brion,” Violet compliment. “It’s one of my favorite stories now.”

“Fred Bugg find Brion Markov’s remarkable and deserves it own book,” Fred comments.

“One of the best I’d ever heard,” Victor adds.

“Uncle Brion, you’re an amazing storyteller. Thanks you for your story.” Lian compliment. She then let out a yawn.

“Sound like it’s bedtime for Lian Harper,” Fred said, letting out a yawn of his own.

Rather than argues, Lian lay her head on the pillow and drift off to sleep.

“Good night Lian,” Brion said and he kiss Lian’s forehead.

 Everyone got off the bed and exit Violet’s room. Violet turns off the light and close the door half way.

They enters the living room.

    “Well, good night everyone,” Victor said.

“Good night?” Violet questions. “But it’s still early for us.”

“I know, but after the workout Lian gave us, I’m ready to hit the hay stack,” Victor explains.

“Fred Bugg agrees,” Fred reply. “Fred Bugg is all pucker out.”

“I find myself quite tired as well, now that you mentions it,” Violet reply with a yawn.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep in my room for tonight?” Brion asks. “I can sleep on the couch instead.”

“It’s alright Brion, but I appreciate the offer,” Violet secures Brion.

“Good night Brion Markov, Victor Stone, and Violet Harper,” Fred bids them goodnight and he walks toward his room.

“Good night everyone,” Victor said before heading to his room, leaving Brion and Violet alone in the living room.

“I really enjoys your story Brion,” Violet compliment again.

“Thanks,” Brion said as he rub the back of his head.

“Especially the part where the angel witch and prince was able to be together,” Violet explains. “It reminds me of us and it got me thinking about us.”

“What about us?” Brion questions.

“About how we had been dancing around our feelings for each other,” Violet explains. “Brion, for some time, I...I’d like you a great deal, but I never made a move because o-”

“Because you feels like the other deserves better,” Brion finish her sentence for her. “To be honest, I based the story off of our lives, and the monster prince was you and the angel witch was you.”

“I figures,” Violet reply.

“And I made the monster prince and angel prince ends up together because it what I dreams of happening between us one day.”

“Why don’t we makes it a reality?” Violet suggest.

“Excuse me?” Brion asks as his cheeks redden.

“I means do you want to date and become more than friends?” Violet’s face heats up, thankfully her dark skin hid it.

“I would like that,” Brion smiles.

“Would you like to have our first date by watching a movie right now?” Violet suggest.

“Yes, I would like that,” Brion reply. “But after we put on our pajamas first.”

“Yes, that is a good idea,” Violet exclaims. “Change your clothes and clean up Lian’s design off your face while I go get dress.”

Viole ran off to go receive her pajamas in her room.

Brion smiles at her with bliss as he resides in his room to get change.

* * *

 

“Thanks you again for keeping an eyes on Lian,” Will repeats once more.

“It was our pleasure,” Violet reply.

“We appreciate you for watching over our child,” Jade said as she gave Lian, who she was currently carrying in her arms, a quick peck on her cheek, making Lian giggles.

“No problem Jade,” Violet secures Jade. “And it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

Jade simply smile at Violet.

      “I hope she wasn’t any trouble,” Will said.

“Oh, she wasn’t no trouble at all,” Brion lie.

“She behaves so well,” Victor adds.

“Fred Bugg face no difficulties in babysitting Lian,” Fred lie.

“She was an angel,” Violet compliment.

“Glad to hear that,” Will staid. “Look like we know who to go when we need a babysitter again.”

The four young adults stiffen at the offer.

“Or maybe we can all just hang out together,” Violet suggest. “It can be like a double date. It will be me and Violet’s first one.”

  “Not a bad id- Wait, did you just say double date with you and Brion?” Will asks.

“Oh right, I forgot to tells you. Since last night, me and Brion are dating.” Violet exclaims.

“Really?” Victor asks, staring at Brion.

“It’s true,” Brion answers with pride.

“Congratulations for Brion Markov and Violet Harper,” Fred response.

 “Wow, didn’t expect that would happen over babysitting,” Will said in disbelief.

“About time,” Jade said with a smirk.

“Yay! The monster prince and angel witch got together!” Lian cheers.

“What?” Will questions.

“Lian will tell you the story,” Brion answers.

“Ok, well than, again  thanks you all and see you guys later,” Will bids them farewell as exit their the door, closing it behind them.

 “So they’re finally together, and it took me returning for it to happens,” Jade reply.

“Yep,” Will reply as he grabs his cellphone from his pocket and dials Wally’s number.

 After a few seconds of the phone ringing,  Wally pick it up. Wil put the phone on speaker.

“Hey Will!” Wally cry out from the cellphone. “How was dat-”

“You owe me a thousand bucks,” Will interupts Wally.

Wally remains silent, until..

“Briolet is canon!”

  



	26. King Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outsiders found a snake in the yard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf

8For silverwolf

 

“Cannonball!” Violet announces before she jump into the huge pile of leaves, discarding  the rake she had held in her hands and let it fall down on the grass.

  Leaves rustle and some flew out of the piles.

  Violet resurface from the depths of the pile, giggling.

  “Violet, you’re supposed to be raking the leaves, not playing in them,” Victor scolds Violet, but there was no hostility or anger aims at Violet, only annoyance.

  “Sorry, but I couldn’t help myself!” Violet explains as she got out of the pile with some leaves attached to her. “When Wally told me about the autumn’s tradition of jumping into leaf piles, I had been wanted to try it ever since and I guess I couldn’t wait any longer.”

 Victor let out a sign as he resume raking. “It’s not really a tradition, but I promise that when we’re on the last tree, we can jump in the last few leaf piles once we’re done.”

Violet clasp her hands together and picks up back her leaves and resumes raking.

   While Conner, M’gann, and Carr was away, Brion, Forager, Victor, and Violet was raking up all the leaves in the backyard, which was a lot. They’d been outside for two hours now and they hadn’t even done half of the trees yet.

   “Forager is still amazed at how the leaves start off as green, but when autumn arrives, they change into various shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown,” Forager says as he use pick up a marigold leaf and marble at it.

  “Yes, the changing of the leaves is quite amazing,” Brion comments, staring and smiling at Violet, who was finishing raking a pile of leaves rather hasty. “Just don’t show you admiration by trying to eat one again.”

 “Forager will not make that mistake again,” Forager whines in disgust as he remember the taste of the leaves on his tongue.

    Brion laugh and he finish raking his pile of leaves. Once he finish, he place his rake on the ground. 

 He then form lava around his hand hand, burning his sleeve in the process, and shot a lava blast at the pile of leaves, incinerating  them. 

       “Is anyone else done?” Brion asks, offering his still bringing hand to incarnate anyone else leaf piles.

   “I’m done,” Victor announces.

  Brion shift his attention to Victor’s leaf pile and was about to shoot at it, until….

 “Wait!” Violet shrieks as she discards her rake once again and jump in front of Brion. “Don’t shoot!”

   Brion pull his hand back, the lava became magma and fall off his hand. “Violet! You can’t just jump in front of me like that! I could had shot you! Or worse!”

    “Sorry, but I saw something in the pile!” Violet explains as she turns around, stood in front of the pile and bend down on her knees. She search through the leaf pile. “Whatever I saw resembles a tail and it have a pattern of red, black, and yellow stripes.”

 “Maybe it’s a leaf,” Forager comments as he and Victor observes Violet. 

“Leaves usually comes in one color and don’t have stripes on them,” Victor corrects Forager. 

 “Found it!” Violet announces. She got back up and turns to face the crowd of her friends. She held something in her hand. 

 Brion immediately stiff when his eyes gaze upon the currently residing creature in Violet’s hands.

   The creature Violet held in her hands was an about 16 inch long scarlet king snake. A tricolored of black, red, white, and yellow designed the snake’s skin. 

“What is Violet Harper holding in Violet Harper’s hands?” Forager asks. “It certainly doesn’t looks like a leaf.”

 “I don’t know, but it feels scaly and have a nice design,” Violet cheers as she admires the creature she held in her palms.

  “It’s calls a snake,” Victor answers for them. “A scarlet kingsnake to be exact.”

 “This snake is royalty!? Brion, you’re not the only royal here anymore!” Violet exclaims as walks toward Brion, presenting the scarlet king snake in front of him.

  “Get that monster away from me!” Brion shouts, taking a few step back to make a distance between him and the snake.

 “He’s isn't a monster, he’s a scarlet kingsnake,” Violet corrects Brion as she took a few steps closer to Brion.

   Every step Violet took before him, Brion keeps backing up until his back hit a tree.

  “Brion what’s wrong?” Violet asks Brion, giving him a worry stare at her boyfriend. “I can sense that you’re scare, but I don’t know why since I don’t see anything with us that is making you scare.”

  “Excuse me!?” Brion exclaims. “It’s that scaly demon in your hands that I’m afraid of. How come none of you aren’t afraid of it!? ”

 “The snake is what you’re afraid?” Violet sounds confuse. “But just looks at it. He’s so cute!”

“How do Violet Harper know the scarlet king snake is a boy?” Forager asks, announcing him and Victor arrival to witness the commotion between Brion and the snake.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Violet said.

 Violet brought the snake to her face and rub her nose against it.

 “Look,” Violet giggles as she push the face away from her face “, he giving me little kisses with his tongue.” 

 Violet presents the snake in front of  Brion to show him that the scarlet kingsnake was sticking out it tiny pink tongue out. 

 All Brion could focus on was the black soulless eyes of the snake his girlfriend was currently holding.

 “Why is Brion Markov afraid of the scarlet kingsnake?” Forager, announcing him and Victor’s present near the couple. “Is it because the scarlet kingsnake outrank Brion Markov?”

 “The scarlet king snake isn’t actually a king,” Victor corrects Forager. “It was just named that.”

“Oh, well I'm still gonna came him a king. Oh, that could be his name!” Violet exclaims, jumping up and down. “What do you think King? Do you like the name King?”

 King stick his tongue out at Violet as a response.

“He likes it!” Violet cheers. “See, he's sticking out his tongue, which must means he agrees.”

  “Actually King is smelling you,” Victor corrects Violet. 

 “Why won't King use King's nose to smells Violet?” Forager asks.

   “Snakes don't have noses, so they use their tongues,” Victor answers.

 “Snakes are quite interesting creatures,” Forager comments.

“ Say hello to King, Brion!” Violet exclaims as she present King closer to Brion.

 “Please keeps it away from me!” Brion begs. “It could be venomous!”

 “You're thinking of a coral snake,” Victor corrects Brion as he rub his robotic hand on King.

  “A coral snake? Is that a snake made out of coral?” Violet asks.

 “Coral snakes are these large venomous cobra snake,” Victor answers. “People often mistakes scarlet king snakes for coral shapes because of their similar patterns.”

  “So Brion Markov think King is the venomous coral snake and that’s why Brion is scare of King.” Forager said.

“No, it not that,” Brion corrects Forager. “Snakes just freak me out with their scaly skin, long bodies, and the fact that they can shed their skin. And there are some snakes that are venomous and can kill or paralyze you with one bite. Then there are snakes that are the size of humans or larger and can swallow large animals or humanswhole! So excuse me for being afraid of snakes.”

Brion was breathing heavily now from his outburst, sweat covers his face.

   Everyone stare at Brion with concerned looks.

“I’m sorry that I scare you, Brion, by pressuring you to hold King,” Violet apologizes with guilt in her tone and on her face. She backs up away from Brion.

Brion force out a sign.

“Wait,” Brion said, making Violet pause.

“Perhaps I overreacted a bit,” Brion continues as he walk up to Violet. “Since Victor says he’s harmless, I wouldn’t might holding King for awhile.”

 Brion extend his hands out to Violet, waiting for her to place King in his hands.

 Violet smiles at Brion. “Ok King, I’m about to hand you over to Brion now, so please behave yourself and don’t scare Brion,” She told King.

  King stick his tongue out again.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Violet jokes and place King in Brion’s hands.

_ Oh Mother of god, he feels so weird,  _ Brion thoughts as King slither in his hands.

   Brion stare at King for a moment, than King stare back at him.

“Forager believes King like Brion,” Forager chirp.

   “Maybe you’re right,” Brion said.

King stick his touch out at him. Brion laughs and stick his own tongue at King.

“You’re communicating already,” Violet cheers.

 Deciding to be a bit more daring, Brion rubs his thumb on King’s head. King lean into Brion’s touch with his head.

_ He’s actually pretty cute if you ignore the scales,  _ Brion thoughts.  _ Maybe not all snakes ar- _

__ King then bit Brion’s thumb.

“OUCH!” Brion screams.

* * *

 

“Mwah! There, now you’re all patch up,” Violet cheers after kissing Brion’s bruise thumb and place a bandage over King’s bite mark.

“Thanks you Violet,” Brion said, his eyes staring at her for a bit before he returns to glaring at King, who was currently being held by Forager in his first set of arms.

  “Even if they aren’t venomous, snakes still bite,” Victor comments.

  “Which is another reason why I’m not a fan of them,” Brion huff.

“Again, I’m sorry that King bit you,” Violet apologizes again. She kiss Brion on his cheeks.

  Brion sign. “It wasn’t your son my aurora borealis,” He secures her. “Let just hope that if we meets King again after we release him back outside, he’ll be less bitey.”

 Violet laugh at the joke.

 “Do Brion Markov and Victor Stone think if Violet Harper asks Artemis Crock if Violet Harper can keep King as pet, Artemis Crock will says yes?” Forager asks.

_ Oh no,  _ Brion groans in his head.

  
  



	27. High school confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school au.
> 
> Violet, Victor, Brion, Gregor, Harper, and Fred Bugg are all juniors 
> 
> Tara is a freshmen 
> 
> Victor hadn’t gotten in an accident yet so he still have his right arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Phantomwolfblue
> 
> Inspired by this video  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oK91HxJSd_0&list=PL5p2FMf4mD2U-NpBXueDn9Igj--YlKF1h&index=2&t=0s

“5 minutes remains!” The coach announces. “The team with the most players left standing win!”

  “Five minutes? Heh, we can probably take those two out in a few seconds,”  Ron Evers states.

  “We might as well be announce the winners already,” Sebastian Cardona adds as he bounce the ball he held in his hands up and down on the ground. 

 “Enough talking and more focus on winning the game,” Victor scolds his teammates.

  Currently in third period at Happy Harbor High School, there was a game off dodgeball going on within the gym.

  The team on the right side of the gym  was on it last three players, Victor Stone, Ron Evers, and Sebastian Cardona.

     The team on the left side of the gym was on it last two players, Fred Bugg and Brion Markov.

“Don’t let those guys get to you!” Cisco Ramon, a teammate of their, calls to them from the bleachers where he sat with the rest of the out players. “You got this Forager and Prince Hans!”

   “Got calling me that!” Brion became enrage at being calls his nickname for what he assume is the one millionth time now.

 Ever since Brion starting his junior at Happy Harbor High School, he had been dubs Prince Hans due to his sideburns he had grow during the summer, making him resembles the prince from Disney's Frozen. Brion hated the nickname, making him hate the movie as well despite it being one of Tara’s favorite. 

  Fred Bugg was dubs Forager because of how he forage around outside looking for insects, specially beetles, to play with.

_ You should had seen this coming Brion?  _ Gregor’s voice rang through his thoughts as he recalls the conservation he and him have during lunch on the first day back to school. Brion was complaining about being calls Prince Hans.

_ With those sideburns of yours and your ginger hair, it make it seem like you and Hans are twins instead of us,  _ Gregor had commented.  _ Plus, you tend to act like a prince when you’re around Violet. _

_ I do not,  _ Brion had replied, even those it was the truth.  _ How come you wasn’t given a nickname? I means, you look similar to Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid, but yet I don’t see people constantly reminding you that you look like him!  _

_   That is true,  _ Gregor had laughed.  _  Then that would make me the good twin and you the bad twin. _

_      Excuse me!  _ Brion had exclaimed.  _ Why would I be the bad twin! _

_ Because Prince Eric is a good guy while Prince Hans is a villain,  _ Gregory had explained with a smirk

 “Now is not the time for Brion Markov to lose Brion Markov’s cool,” Fred states, breaking the memory. “Now is time for Fred Bugg and Brion Markov to try and not get hit in the face with dodgeballs.”

 Brion took a deep breathe, inhale and exhale. He returns his focus on his three opponents.

   “Go Fred and Brion! I know you two can do this!” Violet cheers from the bleachers.

  “Violet, you’re on our team, remember?” Victor calls out to Gabrielle Daou, who was dubs Violet because of her favorite color, violet, and how she wear something violet everyday. Today she wore her violet hijab.

     “I know, but I’m not playing on your team, now” Violet jokes. “Show them what you two are made of, but not literally, I just means your skills.”

 “Don’t hold back Brion!” Gregor cheers along with Violet.

   Brion smiles at Violet. Seeing her cheers for him fuel with determination to try and win this match. 

  “Let see what you made of, Prince,” Sebastian jokes as he stops bouncing his ball. He steps backward until he was underneath the basketball hoop net. He then threw the ball, aiming it at Brion.

  Instead of Brion attempting to dodge the ball, Brion raises his hand in front of him, hoping to catch the ongoing ball and gets some of his team members back on the field.

 “Hey Prince Hans!” Harper Row calls out to Brion. “If you throw the game so that we can win, then Violet will give you a smooch on the lips!”

  “I will do no such thing!” Violet exclaims with embarrassment, her face heating up but thankfully her dark skin hid the blush. “I means it not that I don’t want to,it..Uh,” Violet struggles to explain herself.

 Harper’s offer stud Brion, shifting his focus onto a smirking Harper being scolds by a mortifying Violet who was stammering as she explains why she wouldn’t kiss Brion without founding harsh on the bleachers.

Brion’s face redden as soon at the thought of Violet kissing him.

  “Brion Markov look ou-” Fred didn’t gets to finish his cry of warning because the ball had reach Brion, striking Brion right in his face.

 “Mother of god!” Brion cry out as he rub his face.

 “Dude, I told you not to aim for the face!” Victor scolds Sebastian, who shrugs innocently.

 “Is Brion Marko-” A ball hits Fred in the face, making his falls on the ground.

 “Again with the face!” Victor scolds Ron, who had taken the ball out of Victor’s hands and threw it at Fred.

  “Victor’s team win!” The coach cry out, making the rest of Victor’s teammates on the bleachers cheers except for Violet, who ran over to Brion and Fred.

 “Are you two alright?” Violet asks as she helps Fred up.

“Fred Bugg will be alright!” Fred said as he got back on his feet. “It Brion Markov Violet Harper should be worry about.”

  Violet’s eyebrows furrow. She shifts her attention to Brion, who had redden and refuse to looks at Violet and had his attentions on the ground instead.

   “Good game everyone!” The coach congratulated the class. “Now everyone hit the showers!”

* * *

 

“So Brion, are you gonna accept Violet’s kiss?” Cisco asks as he open his gym lockers with one hand while holding onto the towel wraps around his waist

  All the boys was in the locker room now.

“Excuse me?” Brion asks, who was only wearing a towel around his waist as well,as he close his gym locker after taking out his school clothes, which he was currently holding in his hands.

 “Harper did says Violet would kiss you if you cost us the game, which by the way, is understandable. I would totally lose a game on purpose just so a beautiful girl will kiss me as well,” Cisco explains with a fond look as he daydreams about getting kiss by a girl.

   “Harper said Violet would, but Violet never said she would,” Brion answers as he put on his boxers under his towel and then remove the towel, placing it on a nearby bench

  “But I bet she wants to,” Gregor cuts in, having returns from the showers, still wet and wearing a towel around his waists. “And I know you want to as well.”

   “We all know that!” Ron hollers, making several boys yell in agreement or whistle.

 Brion simply ignore them and continue putting on his clothes, but his face was paying attention to them based on how red it had gotten.

 Since Brion Markov’s and Violet Harper’s first day of high school, everyone at school knew that the two was crushing on each other. The fond looks they give to one another, Brion’s glares at any boys other than Fred,Victor, and Gregor that would talks to Violet, how Brion gave Violet the nickname Violet, and Violet always helping cools down Brion whenever he was upset was proof of their affection to one another.

  Too bad they don’t see it that way since the two kept dancing around their feelings for each other. 

  Everyone at school, including the staff, teachers, and principal was waiting for the day where one out of the two pining lovebirds would confess the feelings to the other. Bets was even made around the two pining idiots.

  “But since Princey here is to much of a coward to accept Violet’s kiss,” Sebastian cuts in as he open his gym locker “, then I’ll gladly accept it for him.”

   “Excuse me!” Brion exclaims, glaring at Sebastian. 

  “Quit messing with Brion you guys,” Victor orders, who was fully dress. “The time will comes when Violet and him confess their feelings for each other. Until then, we’ll just all has to wait.”

  “Thanks you,” Brion signs.

 “Wait until graduation you means since that’s how long you betted on for Brion and Violet to get together,” Ron corrects Victor.

“Excuse me!?” Brion exclaims, staring at Victor,  who have a guilty expression on his face.

  “I betted that Brion won’t make a move on Brion until prom, but only after someone else ask Violet out.” Gregor said while putting on his pants.

 Brion glare at Gregor as he put on his pants.

“Had everyone else betted on when me and Violet would get together!?” Brion yells, his question open for anyone in the locker room to answer.

   Immediately everyone raise their hands.

“Unbelievable,” Brion said in disbelief.

“Fred Bugg bets that Brion Markov will make a move on Violet Harper today,” Fred said, having returns from the showers with a towel wraps around his head...but none around his waists.

  “Dude! Covers up!” Cisco begs as he shield his eyes from the vision his hands, along with several other boys.

  “Fred, we talks about this. You can’t just walk around all naked,” Victor scolds Fred.

 “But Fred Bugg isn’t naked. See, Fred Bugg have a towel wraps around Fred Bugg’s head,” Fred explains as he opens his gym locker.

  “But we can still see all of you,” Gregor adds, who was completely dress now.

 “Fred Bugg will never understand why everyone is so uncomfortable with Fred Bugg being naked in a room for showering and changing,” Fred complains. “Fred Bugg had seen several of the boys in gym class naked in the showers plenty of times.”

  “WHAT!” Ron, Sebastian, Cisco, and several other boys cry out in unison.

“Wish you have told us that sooner,” Victor groans.

   Brion simply laugh at how they was all overreacting.

“Brion Markov think everyone is just jealous of Fred Bugg being much larger down there out of everyone's else in this room,” Brion jokes with a grin as he button up his shirt.

 Brion receives a lot of backlash, which he just reply with a smirk.

  Ron, Sebastian, and Cisco hasty put on their pants.

    “And you wonder why people calls you Hans,” Gregor comments.

   “Speaking of seeing other people naked,” Cisco said as he zip up his fly “, had Violet ever seen you naked?”

“Excuse me!?” Brion cry out.

“Cisco,” Victor glare at Cisco.

 ;“I means, you guys do hang out a lot after school,” Cisco continues “, and I know you guys sleepover at each other places occasionally. So I figures that she must had taken a peep at you at least once.”

  “No she hadn’t try to take a peep at me!” Brion answers as his face redden. “And she never saw me naked either!”

 “Why is Brion Markov lying about Violet Harper seeing Brion Markov naked when Violet Harper had seen Brion Markov naked? ” Fred asks as he starting to put on his clothes, much to everyone’s relief.

  “She did!?” Sebastian asks, intrigue.

 Everyone except for Fred was staring at Brion now, who face had became a dark shade of red.

“Yes, Violet Harper saw Brion Markov in the nude when Brion Markov accidently burned Brion Markov’s clothes.” Fred explains. 

“How he burns his clothes?” Ron asks.

“Well, Brion Markov wa-”

  “Don’t tells them!” Brion shrieks. “You already told them enough!”

“I still can’t believe that you burn your clothes,” Gregor laughs at the memory.

“Man, I wish I had been there to see that,” Victor comments.

“How did Violet reacts!?” A boy asks.

 “I bet she was checking you out,” Another boy comments.

“Violet didn’t says anything. OK!” Brion yells.

“Brion Markov is lying again because Artemis Crock told Fred Bugg that Violet Harper told Brion Markov that Brion Markov was nicely shaped,” Fred answers.

  “She did now?” Sebastian reply with a smirk at Brion.

“So what if she did!?” Brion strike back.

“It means she’s totally into you and you two needs to hook up soon,” Ron reply.

The rest of the boys cheers, encouraging Brion to makes a move. Brion only groans at them.

“Have you Violet naked as well?” Cisco asks. “ ‘Cause if you had, I would like exact details please.”

  Brion grabs his towel, rolls it up, and snap Cisco’s rear end with it.

“OUCH!” Cisco whines in pain.

* * *

 

“So Violet,” Harper starting “, are you still gonna kiss Brion for winning the dodgeball game for you?”

  “No, I will not because I never agrees to do so. You did” Violet answers rather harshly. “And I’m pretty Brion doesn’t wants me to kiss him, or for him to kiss me either.”

   Violet drank through the straw of her milk carton as she pouts. 

Harper,  Violet, and Tara was currently outside on the bleachers during lunch.

    “That’s a lie,” Tara reply. “Brion would love to kiss you, and do other stuff to you as well.”

 Violet’s face heat up as Tara smirks at her.

“The freshman got a point there,” Harper comments. “She is his sister after all.”

“A sister who has to hear him constantly daydreams about you and moans your name almost every night,” Tara adds.

  Violet’s face was burning up now.

 “Look, I‘m not a love expert but I do know is that ever since you moved here from Qurac, Brion had his eyes on you ever since,”  Harper says. “Whenever those kids at elementary and middle schools mess with you, Brion was always there to protect you, despite the trouble he put himself in. And you was always there to patch him back up. I think your mutual feelings for one another can blossom into something great if one of you guys would just confess already.”

  Violet and Tara stare at Harper in shock and disbelief.

“What?” Harper shrugs and then took a bite of her apple.

  “You do have a point Harper,” Violet agrees, thinking back to how her and Brion would hang out everyday at school, Fred’s or Violet’s foster parents house. How Brion would always ask her about her day, how he would always be close to her. How he had always been there for her.

  “Thanks for the advice,”Violet reply.

“No problem,” Harper salute Violet.

“Since it seems like you’d decide to confess to Brion, can you please makes it next week because that what I bet when the confession would happen?” Tara plead with Violet.

Violet simply laughs.

“What had you guys been talking about?” Victor asks, announcing  him, Fred’s, Gregor’s, and Brion’s arrival to their usual lunch hangout.

Violet panics at the sight of Brion, remembering how she still owes him a kiss. ”U..about...Brion eating me!”

Violet realizes what she had just said and look up two see everyone staring at her with either smirks or shock expression.

  Brion blush at her.

Violet resumes sipping her milk.

* * *

 

“Alright, settle everyone,” Ms.Parris orders her sixth period junior English class, which was where Violet, Fred, and Brion was currently in. Violet sat behind Brion.

  “Ok, everyone  place their copies of Romeo and Juliet on their desks and turns to Act 2, Scene 2 please,” Ms.Parris orders. Everyone did just that.

“Can Fred Bugg be Romeo again?” Fred asks.

“Sorry Fred, but other students need a turn as well,” Ms.Parris try her best not to sound harsh in her lie. She didn’t want to tell Fred that his “unique” way of talking take too much of class time. “Why won’t we let Brion be Romeo and Martha be Juliet today?”

   Martha cheers as Brion huff.

  “Brion, please begins,” Ms.Parris said.

 Brion let out a sign and starting scence 2, act 2.

“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Violet is the sun.”

Everyone in the room let out a gasp. Brion ignores them and resumes.

“ Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off! It is my lady. Oh, it is my love.”

Brion couldn’t help but think of Violet, picturing himself finally confessing to Violet all of his deep feelings for her. That daydream push Brion to more passion in his lines.   
“Oh, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses. I will answer it.—I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head?”

 Brion was picturing Violet’s face, visualizing her smile, seeing Violet playing out in the fields, with the Sun’s rays caressing her dark skin, adding an extra glow to Violet’s aura. 

 “The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars As daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand That I might touch that cheek!”

      Brion breathe heavily.

  The room was silence.

“Uh, Juliet, time for you to says your line,” Brion calls out.

 No one responds.

Brion looks up from his book to see what was keeping “Juliet” occupy. What he didn’t expect was for the whole class to stare at him, including Ms.Parris.

  Fred was grinning at Brion, giving him two thumbs up.

  “Are you all just gonna stare at me or do you want me to read the rest of your lines as well ?” Brion asks sarcastically with sass.

Fred laughs.“Brion Markov does not knows that Brion Markov said Violet Harper’s name instead of Juliet.”

  Brion froze and turns around to stare at Violet. Violet’s hands covers her mouth, but that doesn’t hide the shock spread all over her face. 

 Brion face redden. 

_ I basically just confess to Violet,  _ Brion panics.  _ What should I do? _

After a few seconds had passed, Brion came up with an answer.

  Brion got up out of his seat, ran to the door, and exit the room.

“Fred Bugg had won the bet!”

* * *

 

“I literally confess another man’s  confessions for another woman to Violet!” Brion exclaims as he pace around in the office of the school’s counselor, M’gann M’orzz, who he views as an aunt since she was a family friend and who he’d just explains what had occurred during his English class. 

 “Wow, and I thought when Conner and I confessed was awkward,“ M’gann jokes, but stops when she see that it wasn’t helping.

  “How can I face her again!?” Brion panics. “She must think I’m a coward now for walking out of the room, or she might think  be angry for confessing to her in a room full of people. Or sh- ”

 “Or maybe she’s freaking out as well, but is currently searching for you because you two cares about each other much more than you realize,” M’gann interrupts Brion from continuing his rant.

   Brion let out a sign. “You’re probably right. She must be searching the entire school, up and down, for me right now.”

 “So what are you gonna do now?” M’gann asks, smirking at Brion.

 “I’m gonna do something that should had been done a long time ago,” Brion answers with determination.”Thanks for listening to me ramble on. Again.”

 “I wouldn't be a good guidance  counselor if I didn’t listen to the students’ ramble about their issues.” M’gann jokes. “Whether it their worries about the future, anxieties over being under a lot of pressure, or whether or not they should confess to their crush that have a crush on them as well, I’m always here to lend an ear.”

“Thanks you,” Brion reply and exit M’gann’s office.

 After waiting for a few minutes to make sure that Brion had left, M’gann grabs her cell phone from her desk and dials Carr’s number.

* * *

 

“Brion! Brion!” Violet calls out in the hallway, but not too loud since she didn’t want to disturb any classes. When Brion hadn’t comes back to English class, Violet went in search of him with Fred Bugg following her. Ms.Parris didn’t stops them.

   Violet and Fred had split up to covers more ground.

_ I hope he’s alright,  _ Violet thoughts.  _ I wonder if he meant any of the things he, or rather what Romeo, sa- _

__ Violet’s train of thoughts was cut off when she bump into something.

 Violet steps back and discover that the thing she had bump into was Brion.

“Brion! I found you, or well, you found me!” Violet cheers and engulf Brion in a hug.

 Brion’s hugs her back.

  “Where had you been?” Violet asks as she pulls away from the hug. “When you storms out of Ms.Parris’s class like that, I thought I’d upsets you an-”

 “Why would you think that?” Brion asks. 

“Because when Fred told you that you said my name instead of Juliet, you just ran off,” Violet explains.

    “Yes, I did no that, and after hearing you says that outloud, I  realize it wasn’t the smartest thing t do,” Brion jokes.

“No it wasn’t,”  Violet laughs.

“However, everything that I was saying as Romeo,” Brion confess. “, to Juliet, I place my true feelings upon them.”

“So you like Juliet or Martha?” Violet questions with a sadden expression.

 “NO!” Brion cry out.“I meant that I was thinking of you the whole time. I was thinking of how kind you are to everyone and everything. I was thinking about how despite being labeled as a freak, you stay true to yourself no matter what. I admire how beautiful you looks every time you smile. How You give me butterflies in m-No, spiders in my stomach every time you smiles at me. How you makes want to be a better person or protect you from the cruelty of the world. Violet, what I’m trying to says is that I think you’re one of the most exceptional person I knows and I desire to be more than just friends.”

 Brion breathe heavily as he stare at a now shock Violet.

Violet’s eyes was wide, but so was her smile.. “I would like that too, for us to blossom into something more as Harper says.”

“You do?” Brion questions, hoping Violet wasn’t messing with him.

  “Yes, and if you don’t believe me,” Violet lean closer to Brion until their chests was touching “, than maybe this will.”

 Violet use her tippy toes so she was in reach of Brion’s face. She then place her lips over Brion’s lips, with her eyes closed.

 At first Brion was shock, but then he lean into the kiss. Violet’s lips felt so warm and soft, matching her personality. Brion embrace Violet in a hug, rubbing his hands on her back as she place her hands on his chest.

 Violet pull back, breaking up the kiss much to Brion’s disapproval.

“I hope that kiss is a good enough thanks you for letting my team win the dodgeball game,” Violet jokes. 

 “It sure was ,” Brion comments as his face redden. “But I wouldn’t might if we do that again, maybe over a movie tonight?”

 “I would like that,” Violet reply with a smile.

“Than it’s a date,” Brion said.

“A date it is,” Violet laugh.

“Violet,” Brion began “, can I kiss you first now? But only if you want to.”

Violet giggles. “I would very much like that.”

 Brion smiles. He lifts her chin and slowly, lean his face closer to Violet, about to place his lips on Violet’s lips, until…

“YEAH! Go Romeo!” Harper’s shifts the now couple’s attention to a nearby classroom door, with a grinning  Harper banging on the window. 

“About time you two got together!” Harper cheers. Cheers from other students was heard through the door.

 “Fred Bugg is happy that Brion Markov and Violet Harper are finally together after for how long,” Fred said, announcing his arrival to the couple. “Fred Bugg texts Harper, Gregor, Tara, and Victor about what Brion Markov did in English class.”

 “Of course you did,” Brion groans, still embracing Violet.

   “At least only our friends and several other students know,” Violet said.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile**

“Well, that one way to confess to your crush,” Carr laughs as he took a seat down on his chair in behind his desk.

   “I knows right!” M’gann’s voice rangs through Carr’s cell phone.

”Young love is one of the strangest of them all,” Carr said, unknown to him that his elbow brush against the button on the microphone, turning the intercom on.

  “Boy, do I knows the feeling.” M’gann reply.

”It would had been even better if Violet had been chosen as Juliet, but probably wouldn’t have the same effects,” Carr comments.

 ”I can only picture Violet’s reaction to when Brion said Violet instead of Juliet and he kept on going,” M’gann laughs.

 “Aww there’s nothing more romantic than your crush confessing to you by mistake in front of a group of your peers,” Carr reply sarcastically.

 “Oh, Fred just text me a message and it says that he saw Brion and Violet making out in the hallway!” M’gann  cheers.

 “Really!?Well it’s about!” Carrr exclaims. “I means not about them making out in the hallway, I meant the two finally ending up together. Those two had been dancing around each other’s for awhile now and it took Brion mixing up names to do it. Brion had done more embarrassing things in front of Violet like the times he burn his clothes and was butt naked in front of Violet a few months ago.”

  “Yea- Uh Carr, you might wanna check you microsphone.” M’gann suggest.

 “My microphone?” Carr questions. “Why you says th-”

Carr shuts up when he saw that the microphone was on, meaning the intercom was on as well.

“Do you think any heard what I’d just said?” Carr asks nervously.

“Well, based on the amounts of cheering being heard in the hallway, I says yes,” M’gann answers.  

“Oh boy,” Carr groans as he turns off the microphone.

* * *

 

“Did Carr just reveals our relationship to the  whole entire school?” Violat asks after Carr had turned off the intercoms.

“Yes, yes he did,” Brion signs. “As well a the part about me being naked in front of you.”

 Seventh period’s first bell rings, causing students to flood the hallways. 

When they saw Brion and Violet in the hallway, they all ran towards them.

 “Congrats again for you two!” Harper calls out to them as she try to get to them through the stampede of students.

 “Briolet for life!” Cisco hollers.

“Look like you got that kiss after all, Prince Hans!” Ron calls out.

“Don’t you means Romeo!?” Sebastian corrects Ron as he attempts to get closer to the couple.

 “Looks like you manage to give yourself a new nickname,” Gregor comments when he reach Brion, Violet, and Fred with Tara.

 “While I am happy for you both, I’m upset that I lost the bet,” Tara pouts. 

“Fred Bugg is happy that Fred Bugg won the bet those !” Fred cheers.

 Brion only groans while Violet giggles.

_ At least the school will no longer bet on us,  _ Brion thoughts. He grabs a hold of Violet’s hands and drags her away from the crowd of students.  _ Now if only they could leave us alone. _

  
  



	28. Outsiders meets the Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it says in the title, the Outsiders meets the Runaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf (sorry this took so long. And please tells me what you through of it. I enjoy yours prompt. )
> 
> Special Thanks to:
> 
> Phantomwolfblue For helping me out, btw you should check out their stories.
> 
> And to icewitcher on tumblr for letting me use this theory  
> https://icewitcher.tumblr.com/post/183024687359/and-here-comes-one-theory-for-this-girl-that-bart  
> (Btw the they’re as Lightguardian79 on a03, and if you’re a Bart Allen Stan, check out their stories)

_“Good evening everyone!” Mister Bliss’ voice  rang through Tara’s ears, waking Tara up from her slumber._

  _Tara open her eyes, but was still met with absolute darkness. And she found herself standing up rather than sleeping on a cough and wearing something that was far from the comfort of her sweatsuit._   

  _“I am your host, Minter Bliss!”Mister Bliss continues, follows by several cheers that sound like they came from up above._

_Tara turns around and saw Mister Bliss standing behind railings on a platform with the only source of light in this void shining on him._

_“Up first on our list of tonight’s bidding is former princess of Markovia,” Mister Blister stare at Tara, pointing his cane at her, “TARA!”_

_The crowd cheers again, their identities still anonymous._

_A light suddenly appear upon Tara. The lights’ rays stings Tara’s eyes due to being exposed to nothing but darkness for so long. Tara brought her arms over her eyes to act as a shield._

_Her eyes took notice of the black and purple on her arms, making Tara looks down on herself and discovers that she was in some form of fighting armor._

_“We have special opponents for the princess to show off her powers,” Mister Bliss points his crane to his left. “And since Tara is of royal status, we thought we should keeps tonight’s theme royal as well.”_

_A light appears where Mister Bliss was pointing his crane at, revealing Tara’s opponents…..her parents._

_“Ladies and gentlemen, meets the King and Queen of  Markovia!” Mister Bliss announces. “King Victor and Queen Ilona!”_

_“MOTHER! FATHER!” Tara cry out with tears forming in her eyes at the sight of her parents tied up, ropes bounding their arms, legs, and mouths, and lying on the floor. They muffle through the rope around their mouths._

_Tara wanted to go to them. To rid them of their bondage. To embrace them after having no contact from them for what felt like an eternity instead of two years._

_But Tara couldn’t moves._

_“Isn’t a family reunion always touching?Too bad this reunion will be cut short, or rather crash short.” Mister Bliss laughs at his own joke._

_Suddenly Tara began to finally move forward toward her parents, but not by her own choice._

_“What’s happening?Why am I moving?” Tara panics as she try to stops, but couldn’t. Her body appears to have form a mind of it own._

_“Why, you’re showing off your skills of course!” Mister Bliss answers._

_As Tara reach closer to her parents, Tara lift her hands up a bit and suddenly the ground began to shake from under her._

_Suddenly, a giant boulder appears from the ground in front of Tara._

_When Tara was finally before her parents, Tara’s hands raise themselves above her head, and the boulder follows her hands’ actions, rising high in the air above her parents._

_Her parents’ eyes widen and they try to screams through their covered mouths, but fail to do so._

_“No, no, NO!” Tara begs as tears leak from her eyes sockets as she stare at the now pleading eyes of her parents. “Please don’t let me do this!”_

_“Oh silly Tara,” Mister Bliss tease. “Who said you was ever in control?”_

_Tara’s hands lowers and the boulder follows suit._

_The king and queen close their eyes as a way to make their inevitable fate less painful._

_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Tara shrieks as she watch the boulder about to crush her parents._

   “NOOOOOOOOO!” Tara woke up shrieking, sweat soaking her as she breathe heavily.

 “Huh?” Violet’s voice huff above Tara, making Tara looks up, only for Violet’s back to make contact with her face.

  Violet fell on Tara with a thump, then she rolls off of Tara and fell on the ground.

 Tara and Violet whines in pain.

 “Tara, are you alright?” Violet asks as she got up on her feet and stood in front of the cough. “I heard you screaming.”

 “Ye-No, no I’m not,” Tara reply, finding herself crying just like she had done in her nightmare.

“Was it another nightmare?” Violet asks with concern on her face, already knowing the answer.

“Yes,” Tara response through her sob. “This was the worse one so far.”

  Violet bend down on her knees and engulf Violet in a hug.Tara was taken aback by the sudden physical contact, but she find herself in desperate needs of it, so she wraps her arms around Violet and sob on Violet’s shoulders.

    Tara took notices of the TV stills on, currently playing a movie that was part of the all day movie marathon she and Violet had been watching until they doze off.

The clock says 5:35 pm.

     “I heard screaming,” Wally’s voice suddenly appears. “Is everyone alright?”

 Victor and Tara broke their hug and turns around to see Wally in the living room with them. Artemis and Will with Lian in his arms came running into the living room as well.

  “With me, everything is fine, but for Tara,” Violet stare at Tara, who eyes was still soak “, I’m not so sure.”

 

* * *

 

**Jaime’s Place**

“So let me gets straight,” Tye’s voice rang from Jaime’s cell phone. “Some random girl appears before you in your room after you’d gotten out of the shower and you was in nothing but a towel, and she asks you for your help t-”

  “The Scarab’s help,” Jaime interrupts Tye as he rolls over to lay on his back on his bed.“Sorry, but he wanted me to corrects you.”

_You can’t always takes all the credits._ The Scarab said.

 “Ok, she asks for the Scarab’s help,” Tye corrects himself and continues “,to bring Wally, the former Kid Flash, back from another dimension because apparently she had been seeing him in her dreams. So, you and the Scarab took her to Antarctica, where she created this porta-”

 “Boom tube,“ Jaime corrects Tye.

 “Fine,” Tye rolls his eyes on the other end of the phone. “She created a boom tube that lend to whatever dimension Wally was in and she went right through it. And after a half hour later, the boom tube appears and she was struggling to come through it, so you try to pull her out, but couldn’t because the force from the other dimension was too strong. But then,  Dick and his friends, and Violet’s friends came and help you pulls her out. And she came back with Wally and now he’s back.”

  “Yep, that pretty much what happens,” Jaime said. “That, and the threats I got from her boyfriend for bringing her out there.”

 “So, you finally manages to bring a girl over to your place,” Tye jokes.

 “Ha, ha, ha,” Jaim fake laugh. “And just for your information, I ha-”

 Jaime was cut off by the sudden appearance of a boom tube in his room. Violet came out of the boom tube and it closes behind her. 

    “And she’s here again,” Jaime groans.

“No way,” Tye reply.

   “Yes way,” Jaime said as he got off of his bed and walks up to Violet.

_Good thing you have on your clothes this time._ The Scarab jokes.

 “Good morning Jaime,” Violet waves at Jaime. “And good morning to you as well Jiminy Cricket.”

_Again with that name name._ The Scarab groans at his nickname, making Jaime smirks.

“Good morning Violet,” Jaime waves back at Violet and he presents his cellphone in front of her. “Wanna says hi to my friend, Tye?”

 “Your friend is a cell phone and you named him Tye?” Violet questions.“How cute.”

 “No, I means my friend Tye who’s on the other end of my cell phone,” Jaime corrects Violet.

  “Oh, well, hello Tye,” Violet raise her voice a little and waves at Jaime’s cell phone.

 “Uh, hi Violet,” Tye reply back awkwardly.

  “So what brings you here today in my dormitorio?” Jaime asks as he lowers his cell phone down.

   “Your dormitorio? Don’t you means your bedroom?” Violet asks.

  “Dormitorio means bedroom in spanish,” Jaime explains.

 “Oh,” Violet reply. “I come before you today because I requires the assistance of  you and your Jiminy Cricket.”

    “You aren’t trying to brings someone back from another dimensions again are you?” Jaime jokes nervously, unsure of the answer he’ll receive.

 “No, I assure you there’s no one in needs of being save from another dimension,” Violet secures Jaime. “Artemis and Dick says that if I ever do a dangerous and stupid stunt like that again without telling anyone, I’ll be grounded for a month. And Brion threatens to marry me and we would moved together in his castle where he will have the guards on watch for me 24/7. I don’t knows if he was joking or not.”

    “And people says I’m protective,” Tye comments, still on the phone.

   “With a boyfriend like yours, I’m pretty sure he’s not joking,” Jaime reply.

 Violet giggles a bit. “Either way, I seek help for a friend of mine. Her name is Tara, and she woke up screaming today after having a nightmare. Ever since she’d returned, she had been having nightmares frequently, disturbing her sleep by having her wake up every night. This one, however, was the worse one so far she says, but she didn’t tells me what it was about.”

 “What are her nightmares usually about?” Jaime asks.

 “About her captivity at the hands of the League of Shadows for two years,” Violet answers.

 “Oh,um, wasn’t expecting that for an answer,” Jaime rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

      _Nice condolences._ The Scarab reply sarcastically. _You’d just been told that someone had been dealing with trauma at the hands of traffickers and that’s the first thing you says._

   “If she was able to talks to you and told you that in person, I bet you wouldn’t comes up with something better!” Jaime growls.

  “Are you talking to your Jiminy Cricket?” Violet asks.

“Yes, and he’s just being a pain as usual, ” Jaime sneers.

“Captivity?” Tye questions through the phone. “Wait, is she one of those metahumans trafficked and had her meta-gene activated!?”

 “Yes, she was!” Violet exclaims, grabbing Jaime’s phone from his hands.

“Hey!” Jaime protests. “You could had just asks!”

  “Sorry,” Violet apologizes and brought the cell phone to her ears to continue.“Tara Markov was kidnapped from her family, had her meta-gene activated, and was mind-controlled by the League of Shadows and forced to do their bidding. She’d never talks about what they made her do, only that they made her do unspeakable things to them.”

    “Some people are ju-Wait, Tara Markov, as in the missing princess from that country?” Tye asks, intrigue.

 “The country you are speaking of is Markovia and yes she is indeed the princess,” Violet answers.

   “Your boyfriend’s little sister?” Jaime questions.

  Violet nod.

“Woah,” Tye exclaims. “No wonder she have nightmares. Wait, if she’s your boyfriend sister, than doesn’t that means you’re dating the prince that was banished on live TV?”

  “Yes, but that‘s not what I came to Jaime to discuss.” Violet explains and she stare at Jaime.”I came because I requires you and Jiminy Cricket’s help.”

 “Help with what exactly?” Jaime. “I can’t do anything about Tara’s nightmares.”

_But maybe we keeps her captors a lesson or too._ The Scarab comments. _I wouldn’t mind cracking a few skulls open._

“Me neither,” Jaime agrees.

“Jaime, Dick had informed me and my friends of your time when you was controlled by the Reach,” Violet explains. “So I figured that because you and Tara was both mind-controlled and force to do things you didn’t want t-”

  “Like almost sacrifice your best friends and his new friends to a giant red robot,” Tye cuts in, interrupting Violet. “As well as try and bring them back to the custody of the Reach”

“For the ten millionth times now, I’m sorry ok!” Jaime exclaims.

   “Uh, as I was saying before,” Violet continues “,since you and Tara was both controlled and force to do things that you didn’t wants to do, you must have a better understanding of what’s Tara going through. And maybe you offer some advice on how to rid her of her nightmares, or ease them at least. ”

  “I don’t knows if I can do much, but I’ll try,” Jaime response.

_We’ll try you means._ The Scarab reply, making Jaime smiles.

 “I means me and Jiminy Cricket with an attitude up here will helps,” Jaime jokes, pointing at his head.

  “Thanks you so much!” Violet exclaims, jumping up and down while clapping. Her green aura manifest and several holographic copies of herself appears in Jaime’s rooms, all jumping up and down while clapping.

   “Woah, did not knows you could do that!” Jaime exclaims as he stare at one of Violet’s copies standing on his bed. He hesitialey creeps his hands over to the copy and when he went to poke at her legs, they went right through her, making the holograms disappears. “Woah.”

   _Woah indeed,_ The Scarab said in agreement.

 “What’s happening now?” Tye asks through the phone.

“Uh Violet can I have my cell phone back please?”  Jaime asks hesitantly, not sure if that was the real Violet or a hologram of her.

   “Sure thing,” Violet answers and hands Jaime back his phone.

“Thanks,” Jaime thanks Violet.

Jaime brought his cellphone to his ears. “Uh yeah Tye, so Violet here just turns green, well sort of,” Jaime began to explains to Tye. “It’s some kind of green glow things and it surrounds her and now there’s multiples copies of her in my room.”

  “Wow, so now you have more than one girl in your room,” Tye jokes, making Jaime rolls his eyes.

 “Sorry about that, that happens when I’m excited,” Violet explains. Her green aura disappears and her holographic copies follows suit.

“And now they’re gone,” Jaime said

Tye chuckles a bit. “Anyway, I was thinking maybe me and Sam can help you with Tara,” Tye suggest. “We had been experimented on as well, and I’d been mediating lately to gave a better handle on my powers.”

  “That would actually be great!” Jaime exclaims and stare at Violet. “Tye offers him and his girlfriend Sam to help Tara. Is that alright?”

  “It’s better than alright! The more the merrier!” Violet exclaims and engulf Jaime in a hug. “Thanks you and your friends so much!”

 “No problem,” Jaime reply, his face reddening.

_Try not to poke her with your erection._ The Scarab jokes.

  Jaime pull back from the hug, his face still red.

  “She said yes,” Jaime answers to Tye.

 “Great, ok we’ll meets you at the bus depot then,” Tye reply.

 “Actually I have a faster way of traveling in mind,” Jaime said, staring at Violet.

 “Would you mind making picking up a few friends for me and dropping up at a few places?” Jaime asks.

“No, I don’t mind as all,” Violet answers.

 “Ok then, Tye,” Jaime continues “,Violet will comes meets you and Sam at your place in a few minutes.”

 “Uh, sure,” Tye sounds confuse. “Later, or soon I guess.” Tye then hang up his cell phone.

   Jaime hangs up his cell phone in his the pocket of his sweatshirt.

 “Tonight is gonna be an interesting night,” Jaime reply.

_Indeed it will be,_ The Scarab reply.

* * *

 

**El Paso (Shelly’s home)**

Tye hang up his cell phone and place it in his pants’ pockets and got off his bed and exit his room.

   “Sam!” Tye calls out to him girlfriend as he went down the stairs. When he reach the bottom, he enters the living room and found Sam watching TV with his mom on the cough.

    They turns their attention to Tye

 “What got you in such a hurry?” Shelly asks.

“Mom, Sam,  Jaime‘s new friend, Violet ask him for counseling a friend of her named Tara  and I offer myself and Sam to help her. Do you wanna comes with me Sam?” Tye asks.

 “Help friends,” Sam reply with a smile.

“Mom? Can we go?” Tye asks, seeking his mother’s approval.

“Of course,” Shelly answers. “Just don’t be out too late.”

 “Mom, I’m 18 and Sam is 17,” Tye groans.

“I’m knows, but that doesn’t means I can’t worry over you two,” Shelly coo as she got up from her seat on the cough and walks up to Tye and pinch his cheeks, making Tye blush.

 “We go to bus?” Tye asks.

“No, Tye answers. “Jaime says that Violet will be over here to pick her in a few min-””

   Tye stops talking when a boom tube suddenly appears before them in the living room. Violet enter their living room, her indigo aura surrounded her. She was follows by Jaime, and once he enter the living room, the boom tube closes. Violet’s aura fade away.

  “Woah,” Tye reply.

  “This must be Violet,” Shelly said.

  “Yes, I am Violet Harper, but I’m also known as Halo when I’m in my super suit!” Violet cheers, waving at everyone. “Wait, should I had told you that?”

   “They’re friends Violet, you can trust them,” Jaime secures Violet, placing a hand on her shoulders.

 “Oh thanks goodness,” Violet phew.

   Jaime removes his hands from Violet’s shoulders and walks up to Tye.

 “Long time no see Tye,” Jaime reply, standing before Tye with some distance between them.

    “Likewise,” Tye reply.

 Jaime and Ty interlocks their hands together and embrace each other in a hug, patting each other backs.

  “But what can I expect from a full time superhero?” Ty jokes as he and Jaime break apart their hug.

   Jaime went to Shelly. “Glad to see you’re doing ok Ms. Longshadow,” Jaime took Shelly’s hands and kiss them.

  “Always quite the charmer Jaime, or do you prefer Blue Beetle?” Shelly jokes as she take back her hand.

  Tye stare at Violet in wonder. “So you was the one who saved Wally.”

“That what everyone keeps saying to me lately,” Violet laughs.

“Violet, this is my mom,” Tye introduces his mother.

“Uh, hello Violet,” Shelly waves at Violet.

“Good evening Tye’s mother!” Violet cheers. “Your home looks very lovely by the way.”

“Thanks you,” Shelly reply, staring at Violet, checking if she would glow again.

Sam got up from her seat and walks up to Violet, staring at her up and down. “You glows.”

“Why yes I was glowing!” Violet cheers. “It‘s my aura. I have seven of them so far, each one comes in a different color and give me a different power.”

  “Eyes glow,” Sam comments.

“Why yes they do glow whenever my auras manifests!” Violet comments. “Oh, your eyes appears to be glowing as well but a different colors for each one. Do you have different auras as well.”

  Sam shakes her head.

 “Violet, this is Asami Koizumi but you can just called her Sam,” Tye introduces Sam. “And she can’t makes those auras thingy like you.”

“Then why does she have two different eye colors?” Violet questions.

 “She have heterochromia iridum,” Shelly explains “,a condition in which the iris of one eye is different than the iris of the other eye.”

 “So her eyes always that way,” Violet explains to herself. “You are so lucky! Your eyes really pop out, but not literally, and they looks so cute on you!”

     Sam‘s face redden.“Thanks Vio-Vi-.Vio,” Sam stammers, struggling to find the rest of her words. “Thanks Violet.”

  “Sam’s native tongue is Japanese, so English isn’t her strong suit,” Tye explains. “She can understands it, but can’t speak it that well.”

  “Oh, well if it makes you feels better, I’m not good at a lot of things since I’d lost my memories,” Violet reveals. “And I still have trouble understanding a lot of things, but my friends always help, so maybe I can help you speak English better. I had been taking English classes at school.”

  “Lost her memories?” Shelly sounds confuse, staring at Jaime for an answer along with Sam and Tye.

”I’ll explains later,” Jaime said.

   “We’ll takes up on the offer some other time,” Tye reply “, but for now let sees your friend Tara.”

“Right,” Violet said with determination. Her indigo aura manifests and a boom tube appears behind her.

    “Indigo,” Sam said, mesmerize by the light caressing Violet’s dark skin.

“So who wants to go in first,” Violet offers. “This will lead us to Artemis’ house”

  Sam raise her hands in the air, jumping up and down.

“Go ahead,” Violet extend her arms toward the boom tube.

 Sam cheers  ran to the boom tube and jump right through. It.

 “I like her enthusiasm,” Violet compliment, staring at Tye.

“I knows,” Tye reply with a fond look and he enter the boom tube.

“Make sure they comes back safe,” Shelly plead with them. “I can’t lose him again.”

 “Don’t worry, nothing bad will happens to him,” Jaime secures her.

 “I don’t knows what today will have in store for us, but I promise you we’ll protects Tye and Sam at all costs.” Violet secures Shelly with a stern expression.

  “Thanks you,” Shelly reply.

  Violet and Jaime then turns to face the boom tube and exit it, the boom tube closing behind them, leaving Shelly alone by myself, only her fear and worry to accompany her.

* * *

 

**Artemis’ house**

Jaime and Violet exits the boom tube, and the boom tube close behind them. They found themselves in the living room of Artemis’ house with Tye, Sam, Tara, Will, Lian, Wally, and Artemis.

Tara was sitting on the coloring a coloring book with Lian. She still seem shock from her latest nightmare.

“Long time no see guys,” Wally greets them.

 “The same can be said to you,” Tye reply. “So how it feels to be back in your dimension.”

“Great! Especially since I can eat again,” Wally answers.

 “He hadn’t lost his appetite for foods, that’s for sure,” Artemis comments.

 “I wasn’t talking about the food, ” Wally corrects Artemis, staring at her with a smirk, licking his lips.

 Artemis just blush and punch Wally’s arm gently.

“Wally, seriously,” Will scolds Wally “,Lian is right here.” Will extend his hands to Lian.

 “What was you referring to eating then other than food?” Violet asks, staring at Wally.

Wally only blush. “Uh, that’s a topic that should best be explains to you Never!”

   “Or at least until you’re 18,” Artemis reply, earning a stern look from Will and Wally.

  “That lady have two different eyes!” Lian cry out, pointing at Sam.

“Lian, it’s rude to point at people.” Will scolds, but no anger or hostility was present. “Sorry about that Sam.”

  “It’s alright,” Sam reply, and waves at Lian. Lian waves back.

“So you are the friends Violet says will help rid me of my nightmares,” Tara said, staring at the new houseguests suspiciously.

“You Princess Tara,” Sam said.

Tara nod her head to answer.

Jaime did a bow. “It’s a honor to meets you, well again but under different circumstances, your majesty.”

“Oh right,” Tye follow suits. Sam courtesy, pretending to have on a skirt.

  “Please, there’s no needs for that,” Tara protests. “And just calls me Tara. My title doesn’t follows me here.”

 “Oh, uh sorry,” Jaime apologizes as he straighten his back. “I don’t know if we can do much, but we’ll try our best to help with your nightmares.”

“I appreciate your support,” Tara reply. “I’ll take any help I can get if it can makes me sleep in peace again.”

    Jaime, Tye, and Sam took notices of the bags under Tara’s eyes.

  “I’m sure they will do their best to help you Tara,” Violet secures Tara. “Do you wants me to get Bri-”

“NO!” Tara cry out, interrupting Violet, making her and Lian flinch at Tara’s raised voice. “I don’t wants Brion involves in this!”

 “But he’s your brother,” Artemis said “, he should know about what you’re going through. He would wants to help.”

 “Well I don't wants his help!” Tara shriek, standing up now.“ It’s bad enough that he keeps pestering me about what go on in my nightmares! I don’t wants him to knows the horrible things I done. The crimes I’d committed! The lives I’d destroyed. The lives I….I..had taken.” Tara’s eyes was leaking now.

  Violet walks up to and pulls her into a hug. Tara wraps her arms around Violet tightly.

 Everyone else just stood watching the scene unfolds before them, unsure what to do.

  _Maybe this is more than you and your friends can handle,_ The Scarab comments. _I suggest we should just turns back now._

 “Hey, I promise Violet we would help, and that’s what we’re going to do!” Jaime strikes back.

“Scarab?” Sam asks Tye.

“Yep, he’s talking to the Scarab,” Tye signs.

  “Daddy, who’s he talking too?” Lian asks, who had gotten up from the cough and joins Violet’s and Tara’s hug. She was hugging their legs.

  “Uh, his Jiminy Cricket,” Will lies.

“He have his own Jiminy Cricket!” Lian exclaims, staring at Jaime in wonders.

_Great, now she’s gonna calls me that from now on._ The Scarab groans. _Anyway, how can you and your friends exactly helps her deals with  whatever ordeal she went through when all you experienced was being use as a doll for marketing and your friends was just experimented on! No offense._

“I hate to admits it, but you’re right,” Jaime signs. “None of us can exactly understands what she went through.”

  ”So what, we just give up when we hadn’t even started?” Tye asks, frowning.

 “Neut,Ed” Sam said. “Neut and Ed can helps.”

 “Who is this Neut and Ed that she speaks of?” Violet questions.

 “Neut and Ed, of course!” Tye reply. “They’re basically counselors at that new Meta-Human Youth Center. They’ll knows what to do. Sam, you’re a genius.”

   Sam blush at the compliment.

   “Dick and I had been considering taking Tara there,” Artemis comments.

“But won’t the media go berserk once they see Tara, the  princess of Markovia, there?” Will questions. “If she had on a glamour charm, then she’ll blend in perfectly.”

 “I won’t requires a glamour charm,” Tara sniffs, breaking away from Violet’s embraces, Lian’s hands still around her and Violet’s legs. “My appearance now differ from my appearance before my capture.”

  “And everyone at the center will keeps her identity a secret,” Jaime adds.

“Plus Bart will be there as well,” Wally adds “, and he’s pretty great with the other metahumans there.”

“Bart volunteers there?” Will questions.

“Whenever chance he gets,” Wally response. “He‘s always there, counseling the metahumans there.”

“Never thoughts Bart would makes a good therapist,” Will jokes.

  “Bart says he know what they’d been through because he’d been in a similar situation himself,” Wally explains.

Will stops any further questioning once Wally’s past, which is or was the future, was mentions. Bart rarely discuss anything about the future and what his life was like, but whenever he does mentions his past, well..It makes them wish he hadn’t said anything at all.

 “Then to the center it is,” Violet said.”I had been wanting to go there myself for awhile now to see it if I can offers any help to the metahumans there. And I’m hoping me and Bart can finally catch up more.”

  “If Brion comes, please don’t tells him where we are?” Tara begs with pleading eyes to Artemis.

  Artemis signs. “Fine, but sooner or later you has to tells him. And Gregor too.”

 “I know,” Tara whispers, lowering her head down in shame.

_When the time comes, let hope they can find it in their hearts to forgive me._

 

* * *

  ** _Meta-Human Youth Center_**

“Is this seat taken?” Bart asks.

 Neut shift his attention from the ground to looks up and see Bart in front of him. Neut was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, hugging his knees.

  “All yours,” Neut answers, returning his looking on the floor with a grim expression.

Bart sat down next to Newt on the floor.

 “So, Newt, my man,” Barts start “, what’s troubling you?”

 “It’s nothing,” Neut lies.

 “Newt, don’t lie to me,” Bart’s tone in voice shift from being friendly to more harsh, making Newt turns his attention to Bart.

 Gone was the goofy expression of the speedster from the future. His eyes was narrow, staring straight at Neut with judgement, his eyes telling him not to lies to him. Somehow, the bubbliness radiating off of Bart was gone and replace with darkness. Darkness from the horrors he had witness and experienced in the future where the Reach had taken over. His facade had been taken off.

  “Newt, what’s troubling you?” Bart asks again, but this time more demanding.

 Neut signs. “It’s..It’s just that listening to all of our clients discuss their experiences being controlled, used, and forced to do things is bringing back som- ”

 “Back some bad memories,” Bart finish Neut’s sentence for him.

“Yeah,” Neut response.

 “Well if it’s makes you feels better, I’m floating in the same boat as you,” Bart reveals.“Hearing their storied is making me remembers my own experiences, but that happens so often that I’m used to it.”

    “Sorry you has to go through that more than you needs to,” Neut reply.

“What there’s to apologize for?” Bart questions. “Even those the future is change now doesn’t erase my past. There’s nothing I can do to change that.”

 “Well, at least you can always replace those old memories with new ones,” Neut attempts to lighten the grim mood with a smile.

 “Heh, you means we can replace our old memories with new ones,” Bart said with a smile of his own, wrapping an arm around Neut’s shoulders, his friendly demeanor taking over again. “Why don’t we calls it quit for the rest of the night and get some Chicken Whizees. On me.”

  “Sure, I have nothing else plan for tonight,” Neut answers.

 “You’re gonna has to postpone those plans for another time,” Ed’s voice calls out to them, alerting his arrival. Neut and Bart turn their attention to Ed standing in the doorway.

      “Some special guests are dropping in, requesting for our help,” Ed explains.

“What do you means by special?” Bart questions.

 “Just comes and see for yourself,” Ed reply with a smile, signaling them to follows him as he left the room.

  Neut and Bart stare at each other for a bit before getting up and following Ed out of the room.

    Ed lead them to the entryway of the youth center, where Educardo was residing in. As Ed stated, some special guests had indeed arrives.

     Bart and Neut was surprise to see Jaime, Tye, and Sam in the entryway. But not as surprised as they were to see a boom tube behind them. Or a short-haired blonde girl coming out of it. Or the literally glowing girl coming out of it, with the boom tube closing behind her.

       When the glow surrounding the girl fade away, Bart recognized her as Violet.

 “Violet! Jaime!” Bart cheers over seeing his friends. He zoom over to them and engulf them in a  hug. “Wasn’t expected you guys to come here.”

“Friends of yours?” Eduardo Sr. asks Ed and Neut, who had walks up to the rest of the group.

“Tye, Sam, and Jaime are, but I have no idea who those others two are.” Ed admits.

    “Wasn’t expected to ever find you here either,” Jaime reply as Bart break apart the hug.

“It’s a pleasure to see you as well Bart,” Violet greets. “I had been meaning to come here myself to offer my assistance.”

 “Well I’m glad you finally made it,” Bart comments.

Bart and Violet had met a few times before, and they went off without a hitch.

   Upon first meeting each other, Bart engulf per Violet in a giant hug, thanking her a great deal for saving his first cousin once removed. With Wally back, Bart gave the title of Kid Flash back to Wally, lifting a huge weight off of Bart’s chest now that he no longer needs to play the role of a great hero that he thinks he could never be.

    Violet enjoys the company of Bart, his character  reminding her of Wally and Forager. But she sense all of his agony and trauma which he hid from everyone else. Violet wanted to comments on it, but decides it was best to keeps it to herself and only discuss about her discoveries when Bart was ready and on his terms.

    Bart’s enjoys hanging out with Violet, being captivated by the fact that she’s part Mother Box and all seven of her different auras that she can manifests. He never see anyone like her before.

  Due to Violet and Bart going to different schools and Bart spending most of his day the Meta-Human Youth Center, the two hadn’t really had the times to properly gets to knows each other, so being able to catch up with each other  thrills them.

  “Oh, hey Tara,” Bart waves at Tara, who he had just realize was present.“Sorry, I didn’t see some you there”

  “That’s alright, and it’s nice to see you again,” Tara reply.

Tara and Bart wasn’t that close with each other, but they got along pretty well, even those their first meeting was a bit awkward since Bart was a bit nervous about hanging out with a princess.

    “We’re here too you knows,” Tye complains, referring to him and Sam.

“Whoops, sorry about that,” Bart laughs. “Goods to see you Tye and uhh-”

“Sam,” Neut adds the missing words to Bart’s sentence. “Her name is Sam.”

“Right, sorry about that,” Bart laughs.

“Long times no see guys,,” Tye greets Neut and Ed. “How it been?”

 “Good,but could be better,” Neut jokes awkwardly. Neut still acts awkward around Vergil, Tye, Sam, and Ed because he thinks they would still be piss at him for ratting them out to STAR Labs and making their escapee difficult, despite the amounts of time they says they had forgiven him and that it was water under the bridge.

“Same here,” Ed said.

“Hi Neut, Ed” Sam wave at Neut.

“Hey Sam,” Neut reply.

“Hey Sam,” Ed reply “, I see your English is getting better.”

 Sam nod.

  “So you two are Neut and Ed,” Violet said.

“Yep, that’s us,” Neut reply, staring at Violet, checking if she would glows again. “My real name is Nathaniel Tryon, but everyone calls me Neut. ”

“My real name is Eduardo Dorado Jr., but you can just calls me Ed for short,” Ed explains.

“And I’m Ed’s father, Eduardo Dorado Sr.,” Eduardo Sr. adds in. “I’m the director of this facility.”

“Oh, you shares a similar name with your son. How interesting.” Violet comments. “ Well, it’s a pleasures to meets you al-”

Violet didn’t gets to finish her sentence because she was captivating by Neut’s head.

 “You head lack hair,” Violet comments. “Are you broken?”

   “What?” Neut asks, sounding a bit offended at being calls broken for being bald.

Ed laughs a bit at Violet’s comment.

  “Excuse Violet,” Bart secures Neut. “Violet doesn’t knows that much social skills since she was reborn a few months ago. Well at least her soul was.”

  “Wait what?” Neut sounds confuse.

“What do you means by reborn?” Ed asks.

“That’s a long story that I’m still waiting to hear,” Jaime signs.

  “Pardon me, but what brings you all here this evening?” Eduardo Sr. asks.

“Oh right!” Violet exclaims. “Sorry about that. As you much had already heard since Bart already said it, I’m Violet Harper and this is my friend slash roommate, or living roommate since we both sleep in the living room at Artemis’ house, Tara Markov an-”

  “Wait Tara Markov? As in the princess of Markovia?” Eduardo Sr. asks, interrupting Violet.

  “Yes, that’s me,” Tara signs.

   “It’s a honor to have you here with us today, Princess Tara.” Eduardo Sr. address as he bow down to her.

  Ed and Neut follows suit.

  “Please, there’s no needs for that,” Tara begs. “No formality, just please refers to me as Tara.”

  “Oh, uh sorry your maje- I means Tara,” Eduardo Sr. apologizes as he, Ed, and Neut cuts their bowing short.

  “As I was saying,” Violet continues “,Tara Markov is in needs of assistance. Ever since her returns, she had been having nightmares about her captivity. And they seems to be getting worse and worse, making sleeping a difficult task for her. No longer wanting to see her suffers, I decides to obtain help for her. So first, I went to Jaime and Jiminy Cricket for help because he shares Similar experience with Tara. Then Tye, who was in Jaime’s cell phone by the way, well not literally. He was wherever he was, which was at his mom’s place, who name is Shelly. Anyway, Tye then offers him and Sa-”

  “Long story short, Tara needs some help on how to deals with her nightmare,” Jaime interrupts Violet’s rant. “And we offers to help out and figures that you guys can help as well.”

    “Well you came to the right place,” Eduardo Sr. response. “Even those we are still new and hadn’t have that much clients yet, we would gladly assists you.”

  “We’re more than happy to help!” Bart cheers.

 “We’ll do whatever it takes to help,” Neut said with determination both in his voice and on his face.

“We’ll do our best,” Ed adds.

   “Thanks you all so much!” Violet cheers. “I knows that you all will be a great help to Tara.”

    “Alright, then let gets this show on the road then!” Bart exclaims.

“What show? I thoughts you was going to help Tara, unless the show is apart of helping Tara,” Violet questions.

 “I’ll explains that and all sorts of other expressions later,” Bart answers.

“But before we gets starting, I have one question to asks Violet, if that’s alright?” Eduardo Sr. asks, staring at Violet.

 “Of course,” Violet answers.

 “How did you manages to makes a boom tube without acquiring a Mother Box?” Eduardo Sr. asks.

“Oh, we do have a Mother Box,,” Violet answers. “And it’s me.”

  “Wait what?” Tye sounds confuse.

 “What do you means by that?” Ed asks.

 “Well, I’m part Mother Box, or at least the soul of one an-”

    “WHAT!” Everyone except Jaime, Tara, and Bart shrieks.

 “Whoops, did I forget to mentions that?” Bart jokes.

 

* * *

 

“Why did I offers to come here again?” Tye groans as he slump down in his seat in the circle.

   “You good person,” Sam answers, who was sitting next to Tye, and she kiss Tye’s cheeks, making Tye heats up a bit.

  Neut, Ed, Tye, Sam, Jaime, Tara, and Violet was currently occupying a room and was all seated in chairs that was arranged in a circle.

Tye, Sam, and Ed was seated on the left side of the circle, with Sam in the middle.

  “If you wish to leave Tye, than you may do so.” Violet, who was seated in-between Jaime and Bart on the right side of the circle with Tara who sat on Violet’s left, reply. “I can takes you home if you want.”

 “I didn’t says I wanna leave,” Tye explains “, I just don’t see the point of this group therapy session.”

    “The point of group therapy is to let you knows that you aren’t alone in your struggles and encourage to speaks about your experiences and seek support.” Neut, who was sitting in the top seat of the circle, explains.

   “You seems to knows a great deal of this group therapy,” Violet compliments.

  “More like a master at it,” Bart response. “He had done plenty of sessions with all of our current clients and it had proven very effective so far.”

“It’s true,” Ed adds. “Neut knows what he’s doing.”

  “Thanks guys,” Neut reply shyly to his compliments.

“Well, I have a very good feeling about this!” Violet cheers. “What do you think Tara?”

   “Let sees where this go,” Tara answers.

“Great!” Neut claps his hands together. “Ok, group therapy is now in session. Let’s start by introducing ourselves!”

“Intros?Seriously,” Tye complains with his eyebrows furrow.

  “Violet and Tara are new here and they hardly knows us and we barely knows anything about them,” Neut explains. “Plus, by telling a little something about ourselves,  it will makes everyone more comfortable to open up. In this case, we’ll be just explaining about the ordeals we went through and how we obtain our powers.”

“Well cuts me out of this because as you all  already knows,” Bart spoke up “,I’m from the future and that’s place is classify.”

  “Hadn’t stops you from telling us a little about it before,” Jaime comments.

 “Fine,” Tye groans as he got up from his seat “,then I’ll go first.”

“Thanks you Tye,” Neut responds. “Everyone please give yours undivided attention to Tye.”

   Tye rolls his eyes and began. “Hi, as most of you already knows, my name is Tye Longshadow an-”

 “Hello Tye!” Violet cheers, making Tara, Bart, and Sam to laughs a bit.

 “Uh, hey Violet,” Tye gave her a little wave and continues. “As I was saying, my mom uses to dates this jerk named Maurice, and he was a total ass. An-”

 “What is an ass and what made Maurice one?” Violet questions, interrupting Tye.

  “You’re joking, right?” Tye asks, expecting her to laughs, but instead all he got was Violet shaking her head.

  Neut, Tye, Ed, Sam, and Jaime stare at Violet with wide eyes.

      “How much of her memories did she lose again?” Tye asks.

“Everything,” Violet answers “, but I’m gaining little by little of Gabrielle’s memories a day, as well as relearning everything else that needs to be knows.”

  “Gabrielle? I thoughts she was dead,” Ed said bluntly, earning him a poke to his ribs by Sam. “Uh, no offense.”

  “None taken, and Gabrielle isn’t dead, she’s a part of me or rather us,” Violet explains. “We’re sharing the same body and she’s very much still alive. Her memories is just lost. And now that I answers your question, can you please answers my question about what’s an ass is? And answering the questions I just asks now doesn’t count.”

  Everyone just awkwardly stare at each other, expecting one of them to answers Violet’s question.

 “I got this guys,” Bart said. He lean closer to Violet and whispers something in her ears that was covers by her hijab.

 “Oh,” Violet said as her eyes widen with realization and Bart lean back from her. “Now I understand. Thanks you. You may proceed with your introduction Tye.”

  “Ok,” Tye resumes “, Maurice was a total ass and me and him would gets into fights a lot. He have a bad temper and most of our fights was verbal. Only a few times they’d gotten physical. One time he gave me a black eye.”

  “He sounds like an awful man,” Violet comments with a frown. “Why would your mother dates such an ass?”

  “I knows right!” Tye exclaims. “Anyway, Maurice would always piss me off and I got tired of his shit, so I would run away occasionally but I would always comes back home. But one night, I didn’t because the Reach captures me. Ever heard of them, or had Gabrielle heard of them at least?”

  “Dick had informed me and my friends of the Reach and I’m not fond of them for them experimenting on innocent bystanders,” Violet answers with anger in her tone over all the misdeeds the Reach had done.

  “Welcome to the club,” Ed joins in. “When I ran away from my grandfather to meets my dad, the Reach abducted me as well.”

   “Why did you ran away from your grandfather?” Violet askis. “Was he being an ass?”

 “No, but my dad was,” Ed answers. “He was more engaged in his work like than with me, so I decided to leave Argentina and go to the United States to go see him. But the Reach got a hold of me first.”

   “Did the same thing happens to Sam and Neut?” Tara asks.

 Sam nod. “Ran away and Reach abducted me.”

  “Same here,” Neut adds. “They sedated us and moved us around like we was nothing more than packages. And they placed us in pods where they….They..They experimented on us like guinea pigs, wanting to see if our Meta-Gene could be activated, and we was the only ones that came back with results.”

  “What happens to those who was abducted but didn’t gets their Meta-Gene activated?” Violet asks.

  Seeing how everyone other than her and Tara froze gave Violet her answers. Tye sat back down in his seat and stare at the floor in sorrow.

 “Forgets I said anything,” Violet take back her question. “Sorry that you all has to go through that. It much had been a horrific ordeal you all went through.”

 “You had no idea,” Neut reply.

“I share a similar ordeal with all of you,” Tara butts in. “My uncle was running a meta-human trafficking ring and he abducted me and forced my family’s chief physician at the time, Dr.Jace, to activate my meta-gene or else he would takes my life.”

“Your uncle did what!” Tye cry out, enrage.

     “And then he gave me away to the League of Shadows,” Tara adds on.

  “Your own uncle did that?” Neut asks in disbelief.

Tara nod.

“Yikes,” Bart reply.

  _I wouldn’t mind taking care of him._ The Scarab comments.

“Same here,” Jaime reply.

 “Bad man,” Sam comments with a frown on her face.

     “He doesn't deserves to be call your uncle,” Violet comments. “And he is indeed an ass.”

   “Did the League of Shadow do anything to you or force you to do their bidding?” Neut ask cautiously.

  “Yes, they...They,” Tara pause for a moment, gripping the legs of her pants tightly, her nails attempting to go through them.

 Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders. They belongs to Bart and Violet, and they stares at her with concern in their eyes and on their faces, securing Tara that she can do this or stops anytime she wants.

 Tara let out a breathe she didn’t knows she had been holding in and continues as Bart and Violet removes their hands off of Tara’s shoulders.. “They mind controlled me, my body and mind no longer in my controls. Me and all of the others adulteress was force to do their bidding.”

 “Do you wanna go into details about what they made you do?” Neut asks. “But you don’t has to if yo-”

  “I killed a man,” Tara bluntly answers, shutting Neut up and shifting everyone attention on her. “I crushed him to death with a boulder.”

   “No you didn’t,” Violet corrects Tara. “The League of Shadows did, they force you too.”

 “That doesn’t erase the fact that I took a man’s life!” Tara cry outs. “His bloods is on my hands! And it will never be wash off!”

  Tara breathe heavily, tears leaking from her eyes.

  In an instance, Violet engulf Tara in a hug. Tara hugs her back.

 Everyone else just watch them.

 “Uh, well, if it makes you feels better, I was mind controlled too.” Jaime said. “The Reach took control over me and Scarab,  controlling everything I do and says, forcing me to be their hero representation and promotes them.”

   _She just told you that she was force to murder a man and that what you choose to says?_ The Scarab insults Jaime.

“At least I’m actually trying to help while you’re just listening!”  Jaime strike back.

  _I don’t exactly have a body of my own._ The Scarab reply back. _If I did, I would be kicking your ass right now, you ass._

“Who you calling an ass!?” Jaime cry out.

 Tara laughs through her tears at the sight of Jaime arguing with what appears to be with himself.

   “I had causes some collateral damage myself,” Neut reveals. “When the Reach had activated my meta-gene, they placed me in this suit and set me loose on Central City. I destroyed half of the city and nearly killed the Flash.”  

  “Only because the Reach was in control of you,” Bart firmly states.

  “That was you?” Tara questions in astonishment, still embracing Violet.

 “Yep,” Neut answers. “And if that wasn’t torture enough, I disintegrated twice and then reforms myself.”

  “Wait, you died, twice?” Violet questions. “And came back?”

 Neut nod. “Yeah, I guess you could says that.”

  “Well, if it brings you any comfort, I had died more than twice!” Violet exclaims.

 “You had?” Neut questions as he and eveyrone else excerpt for Tara stares at Violet.

 “Yes, I have. My first brush with deaths was after Gabrielle had died after being engulf in tar, trying to activate my meta-gene.” Violet explains. “Then I have half my face burned off by this red monster. I didn’t die, and I was able to heal myself and fix my face. Then when me, Brion, and Forager went to Infinity Island in search for Tara, I had my neck snapped, and I came back and fix my neck. And then one day during training with Dick, Conner, and Artemis, a bounty hunter named Lobo came to kills Forager. While everyone else was fighting him, I try to gets Forager somewhere safe by flying, but then Lobo strung me with his hook gun, which kills me, but I heals myself again. And then there wa-”

  Violet shuts herself when she saw how everyone was staring at her with shock and fear plaster on their faces.

  “Did I says something wrong?” Violet asks, unsure of what she did wrongs.

     “You died,” Sam comments, shock obvious in her voice.

“Yes, I had,” Violet reply.

“Is that a normal occurrence for you!?” Tye exclaims.

 “Unfortunately it is,” Tara, who had broke apart the hug and her eyes was red from crying, answers for Violet.

   “I figures your violet aura helps you heal, but I didn’t knows it can resurrect you too,” Jaime comments.

  _She’s more powerful than I thought._ The Scarab comments.

   “Uh, ok, wow,” Neut comments. “Wasn’t expecting to hear that?”

  “Me neither,” Bart reply. “And the fact you said it with a straight face makes it worse.”

  “Why do you all seems so angry and shock at me?” Violet asks.

 “Why!?” Ed exclaims. “In case you hadn’t notices, most people can’t resurrects themselves. And even when nearly meeting Death, it takes awhile for them to gets back on their feet, But apparently you had met Death more than once, yet you’re acting like it wa-”

     **BOOM!**

A loud explosion was heard from the outside, interrupting Ed’s rant.

  Then several more came, follows by several screams.

  “What’s happening!?” Tara panics.

  “I don’t knows, but let find out,” Jaime orders.

Everyone got out of their seat and exit the room and ran around the halls to search for the source of the noises.

 They all stops in their tracks when they came upon a hole in the wall…..with the Terror Twins coming through it.

    “Look like some fresh meat had arrived to us,” Tommy reply, smirking at the group as he punch his knuckles together,

  “Who are you two?” Violet asks.

 “Trouble,” Tuppence smirks a devilish grin at them.

 

* * *

  **Artemis’ place**

  “ _Recognized Geo-Force GO2, Forager, Victor Stone._ ” The Zeta-Beam announces from the garbage as Brion, Victor and Forager emerges from it.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help?” Gregor asks from Brion’s cell phone. He and Brion was currently engages in a video chat.

  “She barely tells me anything, so I doubts you will have any luck with her,” Brion answers bluntly.

  “Do you at least knows the state of her nightmare?” Gregor asks.

  “No,” Brion answers. “She never go into details about her nightmares. And I only discovers that she had been having nightmares for quite some time a few weeks ago because Violet had accidently slip it out. I don’t knows how I’m supposed to help her if she doesn’t trust me.”

Brion force out a sign of frustration over not being able to comfort his sister at her time of needs when she keeps declining him and everyone’s else that wish to help her. Violet was the only that was able to reach her so far, but all she got from Tara was that her nightmares was regarding her time with the League of Shadows.

   Tara had claims she had forgiven herself for all the sins she was force to do, but her nightmares says otherwise.

  As her big brother, Brion wants to succor Tara and be there for her, but only when she’s ready. He doesn’t wants to overstep his boundaries. But his patience was getting slim and slimier everyday like the bags growing under Tara’s eyes.

  “Had you try to confront her yet?” Gregor questions.

“Yes I had,” Brion admits “, but everytime I do, she brush me off or claims she’s busy and walks away and drags Forager, Violet, or Victor with her.”

   “She had always been headstrong,” Brion jokes. “I wonder where she gets that from?”

  Brion rolls his eyes at the joke poking fun at him with a smile.

  “I’m sure Tara will be ready to open up soon,” Gregor secures Brion. “Just be pat-”

 “I knows, I knows. Be patience,” Brion finish Gregor’s statement, knowing what he was going to says because he had heard it a thousand times before.

 Gregor gave a little laugh. “I wish you luck Brion. Have a good evening, and tells Violet and Tara I said hello.”

  “I will,” Brion reply. “Good night Gregor.”

 Brion and Gregor ends their video chat and Brion place his cell phone away in his pants’ pocket.

  Brion let out a sign over his struggles in getting Tara to open up to him or anyone.

 “Is Brion Markov alright?” Forager ass out of concern. He and Victor was still in the garage, waiting for Brion.

   “Yes I’m alright,” Brion answers. “But the same can’t be said for Tara.”

  “Because of Tara Markov’s nightmares?” Forager asks.

Brion nod.

“Forager worry over Tara Markov as well,” Forager admits. “Forager see that Tara Markov hadn’t gotten much sleep ever since Tara Markov had been consumes with nightmares. But Forager is sure Tara Markov will comes to Brion Markov for helps soon.”

   “I hope so,” Brion reply.

 “Maybe she won’t have any nightmares tonight after watching movies all day with Violet,” Victor suggest as he open the inheritor garage door.

  The trio enters Artemis’ house and enters the living room, expecting to find Violet and Tara pass out, with Tara on the cough and Violet levitating in the air and being surrounds in her orange aura.

   But instead, they found Will in the kitchen with Wally, making dinner. Well, Will was making dinner while Wally was trying to eat it off before it was even finish being made, but Will slaps Wally’s prying hands with a metal spoon, making Wally cry out in pain and brings his hands back to himself and resumes helping Will cooks.

  Artemis and Lian was in the living room, sitting on the cough with Brucely in Artemis’ laps , watching the latest news update.

 Jeff and Dr. Jace was there as well, standing up and engaging in conversation with a dark skin boy with short dreads and in black, blue, and yellow.

   Violet and Tara was nowhere in sight.

 “Who are you?” Brion asks, announcing the trio arrival, and pausing Jeff’s and the stranger’s conservation.

  “Oh hey guys,” Artemis greets them. Lian perks up at seeing them and wave at them.

“Oh, hello children, ” Dr.Jace waves at them.

”Wasn’t expecting for you guys to show up,” Will comments.

”Hey guys,” Wally greets them.

“Good evening Artemis Crock, Jefferson Pierce, Will Harper, Wally West, Lian Harper, and Helga Jace.” Forager greets them. “Where are Violet Harper an-”

  Forager pause what he as going to says when he recognized the boy Jeff was talking to.

 “Forager knows this person,” Forager announces. “This person is known as Static and Static was one of the heroes that came to New Genesis when Forager had called for help.”

  “Oh hey! It’s you,” Virgil cheers. “Nice to meets you again. Sorry we didn’t get to probably knows each other due to the circumstances.”

 “Forager understand,” Forager reply. “And It’s nice to meets Static again as well.”

 “Static is my hero’s name,” Virgil reveals. “My real name is Virgil Hawkins.”

    “Forager understand, Virgil Hawkins,” Forager reply. “What is Virgil Hawkins doing here?”

  “I calls him over,” Jeff answers Forager’s questions. “Since Dick thinks you, Brion, and Violet are ready to join the team, I figures it would be best for you to meets some members so you can be better acquainted with the team when it’s time for you to meets them. And I thought Virgil would be the best choic first.”

    “I immediately accept the offer since it means meeting new faces and my old mentor,” Virgil admits. He walks up toward Brion and offers him a handshake.“You must be Brion, I recognized you from TV. Sorry that your brother banish you from your home.”

  Brion accepts Virgil’s handshakes. “There’s no needs for apologizes. And it’s a pleasure to meets you as, Virgil.” Brion and Virgil ends their handshake.

    Virgil stare at Victor. “Hey, you looks similar? I think I’d seen you on TV a-”

Virgil shut himself up when he took notices of Victor’s left arm.

  “It’s rude to stare you knows,” Victor comments.

    “Oh, uh, sorry about that.” Virgil apologies. “I didn't’ means to stare, it just th-”

 “Dude, it’s alright,” Victor let out a signs, cutting Virgil off. He removes his hoodie covering his head, exposing his face to Virgil.

  “Wait, I recognized you now,” Virgil reveals. “You’re Victor Stone from the Henry Heywood High Steelworkers!”

“Yep, that’s me,” Victor comments. “Or was me.”

 “Dude, you’re a machine on the fie-” Virgil stops himself from finishing his sentence when he saw Victor cringes up on a the word machine. “Sorry, I didn’t me-”

 “That’s alright,” Victor cuts Virgil off again.

 There was a moment of awkward silence for a bit. Artemis and Lian shifts their attention to the boys while Wally and Will pause their cooking.

  “So uh, where ‘s Violet?” Virgil asks, breaking the silence. “When Dick told me that Violet is part Mother Box, I didn’t believe him. So I wants to see if she was legit.”

 “I was going to asks the same thing,” Brion said, glaring at all the adults in the room.

 “Where are Violet Harper and Tara Markov?” Forager asks. “Wasn’t Violet Harper and Tara Markov suppose to have an all day movie marathon today?”

  “I was wondering the same thing,” Jeff adds.

 “Uh well,” Artemis struggle to find a lie. “They decides to cut the movie day short to, uh-”

 “And decides to have a beach day instead!” Wally cuts in.

 “Yes! A beach day!” Artemis reply.

 “A beach day at night?” Brion questions, his eyebrows furrowing.

 “Well, most kids and teens nowadays are night’s people,” Will adds.

  “So they’re at the beach by themselves, and they didn’t invites us?” Brion questions suspiciously.

    “Well, they wanted some girl time,” Artemis adds

 “But how can they have girl time when Jaime and Tye are with them?” Lian questions.

“Excuse me?” Brion questions with anger in his tone. “What’s Jaime doing with them at their supposed girl time? And who’s Tye?”

    “Tye is with them?” Virgil cuts in.

 “Virgil Hawkins knows who this Tye is?” Forager asks.

 “Yeah he’s a friend of mine and Jaime,” Virgil answers. “I didn’t knows he was coming to visit.”

    “Uh, well, he drops by unannounced and decides to hang out with Jaime,” Will lies.

  “And apparently with Violet and Tara as well,” Victor adds.

 “So Jaime and his friend decides to just show up unannounced and brought Violet and Tara along with them for a beach day without inviting us?” Brion was steaming now.

   “That sounds suspicious.” Forager adds.

  “Yes, it quite does,” Brion said though his teeth.

   “They’re not at the beach,” Lian reveals. “I thought they were a-”

  “Lian, remembers our little secret for today,” Artemis whispers to Lian.

 Lian’s eyes widen with realization. “Yes, they’re at the beach.”

  “What was you going to just says?” Brion asks.

“That they are at the beach,” Lian lies.

   “Forager can tells that the truth is being hidden from Forager, Brion Markov, and Victor Stone,” Forager said.

 “I can tells as well,” Brion reply. “Where are Violet and Tara?”

  “Dude, you’re literally heating up,” Virgil comments, backing away from the steaming Brion.

    “Is there’s something going on between them that they don’t wants us to knows?” Jace questions.

  “It’s nothing serious,” Will intervenes, arriving in the living room with Wally. “They’re ju-”

   “BREAKING NEWS! The Meta-Human Youth Center is under attacks!” The news anchorman announces.

 Everyone shift their attention to the TV to watch the news report

  “We have just receives report of the Meta-human Youth Center is currencly being under attacks by the Terror Twins, Tuppence and Tommy Terror.” The news anchorman explains. “We don’t have any footage yet, but a camera crew is on there way right now as I speak. We don’t knows the exact reasons for the Terror Twins attacking, but we can all figures that it has to do with the newly rescued victims of Meta-Human trafficking.”

      “Oh no,” Will said in fear and shock.

  Brion stare at the expressions of Artemis, Wally, and Will, then back onto the news report. Realization suddenly hits him.

  “Violet and Tara!” Brion cry out.

 Brion ran out of the living room and enters the garbage again.

  “Brion waits!” Artemis cry out in protest as she and everyone else follows Brion into the garage. But they were too late. Brion had already enters the Zeta-Beam.

  “Crap,” Artemis whines.

* * *

 

“Conner! M’gann!” Wally calls out as he, Artemis, Jace, Forager, Victor, Jefferson, and Virgil exits the Zeta-Beam and ran out of the garage.

 Conner and M’gann was already outside with Wolf and Carr.

 “Did you guys see Brion pass by?” Artemis asks.

  “Yes we saw him alright,” Conner answers. “He just took Super-Cycle on a ride, without my permission. And he seen in a hurry.”

 “Is everything alright?” M’gann asks. “And where are Violet and Tara?”

  “In trouble,” Artemis answers.   

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Meta-Human Youth Center.**

   “Your blasts have no effect on me, hoodie girl,” Tuppence taunts at Violet, continuing to approves a yellow glowing Violet, Tara, Neut and cowering meta-humans.

  Violet groans in frustration, but she continues to blast at Tuppence, but as Tuppence stated, her blast prove ineffective on her.

   The teens’ group therapy session had to be cuts short due to the Terror Twins dropping in unannounced, plotting to packages them and all the rescued meta-humans.

     Tye manifest his astral form and Jaime transforms into Blue Beetle. The dou engages in a fight with Tommy and Tuppence while everyone else splits up to helps exit everyone else out of the building. Sam, Ed, and Bart was a group while Violet manifests her orange aura and flew off with Tara and Neut.

  Neut had found some panicking meta-humans and orders them to follows him, Violet, and Tara. Tuppence decides to follows them as well and now she have them corners.

   Tuppence was about to pounce on Violet, but Violet’s yellow aura fade away and was replaced with her red aura. She creates a force field around her and her friends, and just in time became because Tuppence was going to slam her fists onto Violet, but instead she only hits the force field.

    Tuppence growls in frustration, but then a smirk appears on her face. “You’re a special one, aren’t you.”

  “I don’t believe so,” Violet comments.

“The highest bidders would pay a fine price for you ,” Tuppence response.

  “You’re not taking her or anyone away ever again!” Neut cry out, enrage over the Terror Twins creating mayhem in a place meant for rehabilitation.

     Tuppence continues to bang against the force field, making Violet flinch after every bang.

 “How about we makes a deal?” Tuppence suggest, staring straight at Violet and Tara.“I just takes you and a few of the brats while little princess here gets to stay.”

   Violet stares at Tara for a bit and returns to facing Tuppence. “How about just me?”

  “No deal!” Tara cry out in protest. She close her eyes and raise her hands to her chest.

 Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to rumble. Then a piece of the ground came out and was floating in the air.

 Tara reopens her eyes and slings the piece of the ground at Tuppence, slamming into her and making her crash through a wall.

  “Run!” Tara orders.

 Violet ‘s red aura fade away and the force shield disappears. The group ran away as Tuppence got up lift the rubbish off of her.

Tara lift two more parts of the ground and slams both of them at Tuppence, making her crash into the wall again.

 Tuppence groans in frustration.

  “You’ll pays for that you brat!” Tuppence cry out..

   The group made it outside, where they met with Bart, Ed, and Sam and the meta-humans they had found in front of the building. Eduardo Sr, the rest of the staff came outside with the rest of the meta-humans.

  “We needs to gets out of here now!” Eduardo Sr. exclaims.

 “I’m on it,” Violet said. She manifest her indigo aura and a boom tube appears before them. “Quick! Everyone enters the boom tube. It will leaves you to a friend’s house.”

  The meta-humans did as they were orders and they all scramble toward boom tube, entering in more than one at a time.

“I’ll go with them and helps them settle down!” Neut exclaims and he enters the boom tube.

   “Man, I wish I could do that,” Ed complains about his powers. He walks up to his father.

  “Dad, go with them and keeps an eye on them,” Ed told Eduardo Sr.“We’ll takes care of the twins.”

“I’m not leaving you here!” Eduardo Sr. protests.

  “I’d been through worse than this before,” Ed explains. “Plus, I won’t be alone.”

  Educardo Sr. signs in defeat. “Fine, but makes sure once you’re done, you meets me wherever we are. Ok?”

 “Promise,” Ed nod.

Eduardo engulf Ed in a hug. Ed was surprise by the embrace, but he returns the hug. Eduardo Sr. pulls back from the hug. He looks at his son for a few seconds before entering the boom tube.

  “Where’s Tye and Jaime?” Sam asks.

 “I think they’re still inside,” Bart answers. “I bette-”

   **CRASH!**

Bart’s sentence was cuts off and both Jaime and Tye came crashing through the building. Tye and Jaime lands on Violet and a blonde haired meta-human girl. Violet’s indigo aura fade away, an the boom tube follows suit.

“That was our only chance of escape!” A meta-human boy panics.

 The blonde hair girl was knocks unconscious due to Tye’s giant astral forms landing on her.

    Tye’s astral forms disappears and Tye fell on the ground with a thumb. Both he and Jaime was unconscious.

“TYE!” Sam cry out and when over to her unconscious boyfriend.

  Suddenly Tommy and Tuppence appears in the ruined entrance of the building and leap into the air and lands in front of the group.

 “Did we ruined your escape plan?” Tuppence taunts them, scarring the remaining meta-humans.

A glowing aura surrounds Sam and she propels herself at the Terror Twins, but before she could even hits them, Tommy punch at her, sending her flying backward and landing on Jaime.

  “SAM!” Violet, Bart, amd Ed cry out.

Bart and Ed went over to their injure friends while Violet manifest her yellow aura and began shooting at the approaching approaching Terror Twins

  “Everyone! Run away from this place as far as you can!” Tara orders

      The remaining meta-humans and staff did as they were told and ran away from the battle royale.

Tommy prepare to  strikes at Violet, but Violet shift her yellow aura to her orange aura and flew in the air before he could touch her.

“Come back down girl!” Tommy orders as he and Tuppence leaps into the air, attempting to lands on Violet, but Violet dodge them. They leap one again into the air.

  Tara raise her hands in the air and a lift a giant piece from the ground. She slings it at the twins who was currently in the air.

  But the twins lands on the ground before the rock could hits them. The rock went flying over their heads… and hits Violet instead.

 “NO!” Tara cry out as the rock slams into Violet, making her crash into the ground with the rock crushing her. A pool of blood was forming under the rock.

   “Violet!” Sam, Ed and Bart cry out. Ed was holding the unconscious blonde hair meta-human girl in his arms bridal style.

    “You needs to works on you aim, princess!” Tuppence taunts a now crying Tara who fell on her knees.

 Tommy picks up the rock off of Violet and throw it at Tara.

 Whether Tara didn’t sees the approaching rock that was ready to crush her due being tp blinded by her tears or becauses she was too guilt stricken, Tara didn’t budge to move away.

     _Even when I’m not being controls, I still spills blood._ Tara thoughts.

 The rock was about to crush at her...until Bart zoom over, grabs Tara, and brought her back with him to where the rest of them was.

  Tommy growls and was about to leap again until Tuppence stops him.

  “Takes a look at this,” Tuppence said.

 She and Tommy turns around and saw Violet surrounding by a violet aura. She heals her wounds and stops bleeding. The impact from the rock knocks her hijab off. Her long hair was loose and soak in her blood. She was unconscious.

  “No way,” Ed gasp in disbelief as he, Sam, Bart, and Jaime watch Violet resurrects herself.

   “I thoughts she was dead,” Tommy comments as he and Tuppence stare in wonders.

“Not anymore she’s not,” Tuppence reply. “Let's forget about the others and just bring in this one. She’ll be worth a fortune.”

   Tommy nod in agreement and approach Violet with his arms.

 Suddenly there was a flash and Violet was gone within a second.

 “Huh?” Tommy questions as he stare at the spot Violet was currently in.

 The Terror Twins turns around and face the rest of the teens.

 Bart had Violet in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

     “Wanna puts a meta-human in a box, then start with yourselves,” Ed comments.

  Tuppence brought out a Father Box from her pockets and was about to press it..Until it was shot out of her hands by a manhole lid.

   “Who did that!?” Tuppence exclaims.

  “I did!” Virgil’s voice announces. Everyone shifts to their left and founds Virgil with Jefferson by his side. The Bio-Ship was behind them with some people coming out of it.

“Virgil!” Sam cry out.

   “You two  better leave now unless you wants things to get ugly,” Jefferson orders.

 “Didn’t things gets ugly when those two arrives?” Virgil jokes.

  “Who you calling ugly you brat!” Tuppence cry out in protests.

   Virgil struck electricity from his fingers and he attacks a nearby fire hydrate with it. He lift it up from it place, causing water to burst into the air. He slung it at the twins, but Tommy only toss it to the side.

  “You think a fire hydrant can do us any damage,” Tommy jokes.

“The fire hrrate wasn’t what we have in mind,” Jefferson comments with a smirk as he saw a pool of water forms leak under their feet.

 Jefferson and Virgil nod at each other and shot bolts of at the twins.

   “AAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHH!” Then twins cry out in pain as they were electrify, which was worse due to the water.

   When Jefferson stops their attacks, the twins crumble on the ground and pass out.

  “Are you guys alright?” Jefferson asks as he and Vigil ran to the teens.

 “We’re fine, but  I’m not about Violet and the other girl isn’t,” Bat reply as he stares at the still unconscious in his arms.

   “Same can be said about Tara,” Ed reply, shifting everyone's attention to a crying Tara on her knees.

   “Hey, are you alright?” Virgil asks.

 “No, I’m not,” Tara sob.

* * *

“Where Tara and Violet!?” Brion cry out as he and Sphere enter the Meta-Human Youth Center.

 He had to go through the back because of the news crew in the front.

   “Where are they!?” Brion orders, earning his stares  from the staff and meta-humans that had ran off when Tara orders them too.

 “They’re in the infirmity,” A meta-human girl answers. “It’s down the other hall.”

  “Thanks you,” Brion said and ran off to the infirmity with Sphere on his trails.

  When they got to the infirmity, he bursts through the door.

 “Tara! Violet!” Brion cry’s out as he and Sphere enters. When he saw Violet on the infirmity bed and Tara standing by her with tears in her eyes, he immediately rush over to them.

  Conner, M’gann, Artemis, Wally, Jace and Jefferson was assisting the other meta-humans and staff.

   “Tara!” Brion cry out.

 Tara looks up to see Brion running towards her. He engulf Tara in a hug.

   “When I saw the news report, I thoughts the worse had happens,so I came as fast as I could,” Brion said.

  “Brion Markov didn’t came fast enough because Forager, Jefferson Pierce, Virgil Hawkins, Artemis Crock, Wally West, Conner Kent, M’gann M’orzz,Victor Stone, and Helga Jace had reach here before Brion Markov and Sphere did.” Forager said, altering Brion attention to Forager, Tye, Jaime, Bart, Sam, Virgils and Ed who had crowded around Violet as well.

   “Does he always talks like that?” Ed asks Victor.

 “Yeah, but you’ll gets use to it,” Victor reply.

  “What happens? What happens to Violet!?” Brion demands as he releases Tara from his grip.

  Tara looks down in shame. “I...I cru-”

  “She got knocks out by those Terror Twins,” Tye lies. “She gots bruise badly, but she heals herself.”

   Tara looks at Tye in shock for Tye lying Brion and not telling him that she was the cause of Violet’s death.

   “But Tye, that’s not what happ-” Tara was about to protests but was stops by Bart.

 “She gave it her all out there,” Bart interrupts Tara.

 “She always does,” Brion signs. “So why wasn’t any of you doing the same thing?”

  “Excuse me!?” Tye cry outs. “What’s that supposed to means?”

  “It means that none of you was trying hard enough!” Brion answers. “If you were, than Violet wouldn’t had gotten hurt in the first place!”

“Brion, please don’t,” Victor warns Brion.

  “Hey! In case you hadn’t notices, we was all caught off guard by the Terror Twins arriving and was trying to brings everyone out the building safely.” Ed cry out in protest. “We was all doing our best out there! You had no rights to judge us!”

   “I had every rights too since apparently your friends here brought my sister and partner here and nearly got them kills!” Brion points a finger at Tye and Jaime.

 Everyone in the room was staring at the scene unfolding before them.

Sphere was beating frantically.

“Oh no,” Conner groans.

  “Forager believes Brion Markov should stops before things escalates,” Forager suggests, but it fell on deaf ears as Brion moves closer to face the group.

  “Is he always like this?” Virgil whispers angrily to Jaime and Bart.

  “Yep,” Jaime whispers back. “And I thoughts he was angry when he scolds me for taking Violet to Antarctica.”

     “Or when I hugs Violet when I first mets them,” Bart adds.

   “How is this our fault!?” Tye protests.

  “Because you took them away on your little get away!” Brion answers. “And looks where they are now!?”

  “Tara and Violet are alright,” Sam reply.

   “That doesn’t excuse the facts that they still had gotten hurts!” Brion yells at Sam, making her flinch.

  “Don’t you talks to her that way!” Tye ordering, stomping over to Brion until he he was in front of Brion. “And we didn’t brings them along for a little get away. They came to us for help!”

  “Why would they comes to you for help!?” Brion strikes back.

  “You should be asking them that,” Jaime reply.

_He’s starting to really piss me off._ The Scarab comments.

     “And based on you attitude, I can see why they came to us for help and not you!” Tye cry out.

   “Excuse me!?” Brion shrieks. He starting to steam up now.

  “Brion, calm down or else you’ll burns this place down!” Conner orders.

  ”Brion, you needs to cools it down,” Virgil warns Brion.

   “You gonna do something that you’re gonna regrets,” Bart was glaring at Brion.

   “The only thing I regrets is not being there for Violet and Tara and protecting when none of you could!” Brion cry out.

  “I may not be able to use my powers now, but I can stills kick your ass!” Tye hollers.

  Brion was about to swing a punch at Tye’ face, but was stops by Bart who had zooms over to him and grabs a hold of Brion’s fists that was in midair.

  “Dude, cuts it out now!” Bart orders.

  Suddenly, Brion’s hands heats up.

  Bart whines in pain at being burns, but he still held onto Brion, determines to prevents Brion from attacking.

   “Brion, cuts it out!” Wally orders. “We got your point.”

  “They didn’t!” Brion cry out. “They could had gotten Violet killed!”

   “THEY DIDN’T GET VIOLET KILLED!” Tara shrieks. “I DID! I CRUSH HER TO DEATH WITH A ROCK!”

 Tara finds herself breathing heavily and sobbing. Teardrops fell on the ground.

 Brion stops his attack, and Bart let him go.

All eyes were on Tara now.

   “Tara, I’m sorr-” Brion didn’t gets to finish his apology because Tara ran past him and out of the infirmity.

 “Tara wait!” Brion protest and was about to follows after her, but Conner grabs a hold of his hands, stopping Brion in his tracks.

   “Don’t follows her, she needs some space,” Conner orders. “And you already cause enough trouble already, so please, don’t makes it worse.”

  Brion looks at the doorway, and signs in defeat.

 Conner let him go.

    “Uh, sorry to interrupt your dispute,” Aremis intervenes. “But Will just calls me and tells me that there’s a bunch of teens at his place, and an angry man demanding for his son.”

  “Oh, that reminds me,” Ed buts in. “Can someone drops me of at where my dad is?”

   

* * *

 

     _“Violet, please wakes up,” Brion’s voice echoes, waking Tara from her slumber._

_When Tara open her eyes, Tara found herself outside the Meta-Human Youth Center, lying on the cold hard ground, alone and confuse._

_“Violet please wake up,” Brion raise his voice a little louder._

_Tara turns her head around and saw Brion on his knees…..With a bleeding Violet being held in his arms, shedding tears onto her. A puddle of blood was on the ground, blood from Violet was dripping into the puddle, expanding the puddle drop by drop._

_“Brion!Violet!” Tara cry out as she got up and her feet and ran to the couple._

_“Brion, what happens?” Tara asks when she reach the couple._

_“You.You happens,” Brion answers coldly._

_“What?” Tara asks in disbelief. She approach Brion with her hands, attempting to lay a hand on his shoulders as a form of comfort. Only for Brion to slap her hand away._

_“ I SAID YOU HAPPENS!” Brion shrieks at her, tears falling pouting from his eyes. They seem to boil as he became enrage. “YOU KILLS HER! YOU MONSTER!”_

_“No, I didn’t,” Tara reply in protests, but she sounds unsure of herself as she stare at Violet’s lifeless body. “I wou-I wouldn’t”_

_“YES YOU DID!” Brion strikes back. “You kills her just like you killed Marlo!”_

_“Bu-But that wasn’t my fault,” Tara protest. “I was being controls. I was force to do kills her.”_

_“Well what about now!?”Brion screams. “You wasn’t being controls now, yet you still murders Violet! So what’s your excuse!?”_

  “ _I...I,” Tara stammers as she starting to shred tears of her own. “I’m sorry Brion. I didn’t means to-”_

_“You‘re sorry!? You think an apology is gonna brings Violet back to me!?” Brion barks at Tara, making Tara flinches backward._

_“May-Maybe there’s still a chance to saves her?” Tara suggests as she approaches Violet, intending to touch her to feels any warmth as an indication of any life left in her. “Why don’t we go to the infirm-”_

_“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Brion shrieks at her as he pulls Violet away from Tara, bringing her closer to his chest, blood staining his shirt. “Keeps your tainted hands away from her!”_

_At the mentions of her hands, Tara looks down and saw that they were covered in blood._

_“No,no, no!”Tara cry out in protest. “Th-This can’t me true. Brother, pleas-”_

_“Don’t called me that!” Brion orders. “I’m not your brother anymore and you are no longer my sister!”_

_“Brion please,” Tara begs as she sob._

_“I wish I had never rescues you,” Brion said, staring at Tara death in the eyes. “I should had left you dead, you MONSTER!”_

“BRION!NO!” Tara woke up screaming.

    “Tara, are you alright!” Violet calls as she ran over to Tara. When she reaches her, she got down on her knees, and place her hands on her shoulders.

 “Tara, what’s wrong?” Brion ask as he stood behind Violet.

  Tara observe her observations and found that she was aboard the Bio-Ship, sitting in one of the passenger chair. She saw that M’gann and Forager was flying the Bio-Ship together. Wally, Artemis, Jace,Jefferson, Conner, Victor, Virgil, Bart, Ed, Jaime, Tye, Sam, and Victor was aboard as well.

Everyone was staring at Tara with concerns.

 Instead of answering, Tara wraps her arms around Violet and engulf her in a hug. She weep on Violet’s shoulders.

 Violet returns the hug and rub Tara’s back.

  Brion wanted to joins in the hug. To embrace Tara, securing her that he’ll always be there for her. To protect her from all the dangers of the outside world.

  But he forces himself to only watch, to not makes things worse. Shame over his earlier outbursts still consumes him.

       “I’m sorry,” Tara whispers into Tara’s ears.

“There’s nothing to apologizes for,” Violet whispers back. The two remains that way for the remaining of the flight.

* * *

“What are they doing here?” Brion firmly asks as he walks down the stairs and saw that the Tye, Sam, Ed, Neut, Jaime, and Bart was occupying the porch with Carr, Conner, M’gann, Jefferson, Jace, Victor, Forager, Artemis, Wally, Dick, Tara, Wolf, Sphere and Violet.

   “Well a good morning to you too Mr.Grumpy pants,” Bart jokes.

  “I brought them over here because Dick requesting me too,” Violet answers.

  “What for?” Brion asks as he folds his arms when he got on the porch. Tye and Ed was glaring at Brion.

   “Because it had comes to my attention that you lash out at them when they was only trying to help,” Dick answers, giving Brion a stern look.

   Brion looks down in shame at the remembrance of how he acted last night.

  “Since you’ll be working with Virgil on the Team, we thoughts it would be best for you to fix any tension between you and Virgil and his friends,” Jefferson adds.

     “And because I wish to continues where we left off with our group session,” Neut cuts off. “I believes we was making great progress and would like to resumes. But if only Tara wants to of course.”

    Neut stares at Tara for reassurance.

 “I would like that,” Tara answer.

     “I don’t feels comfortable with Tara confiding in strangers,” Brion comments.

  “Well it was working great so far,” Tye cuts in. “The same can’t be said for whenever she confide in you. Oh wait, she never confide in you. In fact, she strictly tolds us not to let you knows that she amd Violet was with us.”

   Brion growls at Tye as he steam and clenches his fists. He began to march toward Tye.

     “Please, no needs for arguing!” Violet got in between them and stares at Brion. “If you should be mad at anyone, it should be me. It was my idea to seeks them for help and I put them all in danger. So please, do not fight and let me apologize f-”

     “You have nothing to apologizes for,” Virgil interrupts Violet. “You was only trying to help your friend.”

   “And bringing us all there was sort of a good thing since we was able to help everyone,” Neut cuts in. “You did bring all some of our clients to safety by bringing them over to Artemis’ and Will’s place.”

  “Will wasn’t too happy about that those,” Artemis adds. “He became piss when some of the meta-humans starting to use their powers as they panics, trashing the place a bit.”

  “If anything, your boyfriend here owes us an apology for lashing out at us!” Ed declares, pointing a finger at Brion.

   “Good luck with that,” Tye huff. “Princey here have both his feet up his ass, so getting an apology out of him is out of the question. ”

   “Shut your mouth you-you-you little Disney princess!” Brion exclaims.

  “Who the fuck you calling a Disney princess, little prince!?” Tye strikes back as he stood up from his seat.

     “The boy with the long flowing hair!” Brion answers.

  “Well, at least I looks like my age and not like a thirty year old man with those sideburns of your, Prince Hans!” Tye retaliate.

   “Who the fuck did you just calls me!?” Brion exclaims.

  “Price Hans!” Tye repeats himself.

 “I knew I wasn’t the only that thoughts that,” Carr mumbles under his breathe.

      “Forager is starting to believes that Brion Markov and Tye Longshadow are related,” Forager comments.

  “I’m not related to him!” Brion and Tye calls out in unison.

    “Could had fools me,” Jaime reply.

Victor, Ed, Neut, and Bart nod in agreement.

   “Stops fighting!”Sam cry out as she stands next to Violet, standing in between their two boyfriends.

    “Who are these Disney Princesses and Prince Hans that they speak of?” Violet questions.

     “Seeing how you two have the most tension between each other, I’m putting both of you on house arrest until you two learns to get along.” Dick explains.

      “What?!” Tye and Brion yells in unison once again.

  “You heard me,” Dick reply.”You two will remain here for the rest of the day.”

    “And what are we supposed to do until then?” Ed asks.

“How about a beach day?” Wally suggests. “Since that’s the lie I told Brion, it makes sense that you guys should actually do it today.”

“A beach day is an excellence starts for you all to be acquainted with each other,” Jace reply.

  “And while you all are at the beach, the rest of us will be at the Meta-Human Youth Center to sees how everything is going after what had unfolds last night.” Dick explains.

   “Oh,a beach day sounds like a wonderful idea!” Violet comments. “But wait, I don’t have a bathing suit and none of them had brought any bathing suits either.”

  “Forager suggest that Forager. Violet Harper, Sam, Ed, Victor Stone, Tara Markov, Neut, Virgil Hawkins, Bart Allen, and Jaime Reyes attends the beach in the nude.” Forager suggests.

   “NO!” Brion and Tye exclaims in unison once more.

Virgil, Victor, Ed, Jaimes and Neut all heat up at the suggestion, but only Neut’s, Ed’s, and Jaime’s blush could be seen.

“I’d always wanted to go to a nude beach,” Bart jokes.

  “Nobody is going to the beach naked,” Artemis response.

 “But Forager is already naked,” Forager reply.

  “Did not needs to knows that,” Ed comments as he looks away from Forager.

      “Why won’t you all just keeps your clothes on and have fun at the beach?” M’gann suggest.

   “And meanwhile me and Tara can have some one on one time with each other, but only if she wants to, and it will be on the beach of course” Neut stare at Tara for assurance.

  “Yes, that is fine,” Tara reply.

   “And me and Sam can have some girl time!” Violet cheers, manifesting her orange aura and levitating in the air.

  “So it’s settled them,” Dick class his hands together. “While the adults will be at the youth center, the kids will be at the beach while Tye and Brion stay  here and makes up.”

    “We’re not children!” Victor groans. “Some of us here are 18.”

”I’m 20,” Neut adds.

   “You acts like them those,” Wally cuts in.

 “And to make sure that you two don’t take off, Wolf will be keeping an eye on you both,” Conner reply, pointing at Tye and Brion.

 “Excuse me!?” Tye and Bart protests in unison.

 “Your dog is not gonna babysit us!” Brion cry out.

     “I has to agrees with Prince Hans over here,” Tye reply. “I’m not having some mutt watch ov-”

   Tye cuts his sentence short when he heard a low growls.

  Brion and Tye turns to look at Wolf, who was standing up on all four, growling at them, his canines expose.

     “Uh, on second thought, I wouldn’t mind being watched over by Wolf,” Tye changes as his mind as he back away from Wolf.

“Me too,” Brion reply.

 “Good boy,” Conner compliments Wolf as he pets him.

      

* * *

“Ok, private therapy session is now in session!” Neut announce as he clasp ships hands together.

     Tara laughs a bit.

Neut and Tara was on the beach at Mount Justice with Jaime, Bart, Sam, Violet, Victor, Virgil ,Ed, and Sphere.

    Neut and Tara was away from the anyone else in a far distance so that duo can have their private therapy session. They was sitting on some rocks.

      “So, where did we left off?” Neut asks.

 “I had just told you all I’d committed murder.” Tara answers, looking down in shame.

   “Correction, the League of Shadows force you to commits murder,” Neut corrects Tara.

    “Does that even matters?” Tara questions. “It doesn’t matters whether I was in controls or not. What matters is that I murder a man, whether he was innocent or not, in cold blood.”

   “Yes, bu-”

 “But nothing!” Tara cry out. “No matters how many times you or the others tells me otherwise, that won’t brings Marlo back to life! That doesn’t brings back all of the lives I‘d taken. That doesn’t erase the fact I kills Violet! That doesn’t erase the fact that because Brion was searching for me, he got banished! That doesn’t erase the fact that my mother and father are dead!”

     Tara breathe heavily after her rant.

  “It’s just not about what the League of Shadows made out do,” Neut explains. “It’s about how you blame yourself for your abduction and everything that came after it, isn’t it?”

   Tra lets out a sign. “Yes, you are corrects.” Tara admits.

     “Why do you feels like your parents’ murder was your fault?” Neut asks.

  “Because...Because,” Tara struggles to find an answer. “Because, Beca-”

 “You can’t find a reason to blame yourself, can you?” Neut asks. “Because what happens to your parents was your uncle‘s fault. He orchestrated the whole thing. And even if he hadn’t abducted you, I bet he would had stills kills them.”

  “That may be true, but Brion still got banish because of me!” Tara cry out. “If I hadn’t gone missing, than he would had never wanted to had his meta-gene activated and he wouldn’t had gotten banishes in the first place!”

     Neut pause for a moment. He took a deep breathe and continues. “Don’t you think Brion blames himself for you abduction?”

  “Excuse me?” Tara asks, being taken aback by the question.

   “Based on his reactions and the risks he was willing to take just to rescues you that Violet had informed me about, I see that Brion blame himself for not rescuing you sooner, making your ordeal with the League of Shadows longer.” Neut explains.

  “Bu-”

“And even those you came back, you’re still suffering, but this time it’s more mental,” Neut cuts Tara off. “And now Brion is probably blaming himself for your nightmares, and not being able to helps you at your times of need.”

    Tara only stare at Neut.

“Can I asks you something Tara?” Neut asks.

 Tara simply nod as an answer.

   “Do you think if was my fault I destroyed half of central city and causes all these casualties?” Neut bluntly asks.

“Of course I don’t,” Tara answers.

   “What about all those other meta-humans that was abducted and forced to do things that people made them do?” Neut asks. “Do you think they are to blame for everything that they’d done?”

 “Of course not!” Tara cry out. “They had no control over what they was doing.”

   “Yet they still beats themselves over it everyday,” Neut reveals, “They have nightmares about their experience And believes they are far from redemption. Even I think the same thing about myself.”

  “But you and the others was force to do the others’ bidding!” Tara cry outs. “Your bodies and minds was not your own in that time. You all should be forgiven of your sins.”

   “But not you?” Neut questions. “Why shouldn’t you be forgiven? You are just as much a victim aa everyone else, yet you keeps beating yourself over it. But why?”

   “I’m...I’m not sure,” Tara admits.

  “Is it because you are a princess and after everything you does, you don’t feels like a princess anymore?” Neut asks.

      “You are right about that,” Tara response. “I am no longer a princess. I lost that title the first moment I spills blood.”

    “Well, I’m still think you’re a princess,” Neut reply. “And I knows your brothers and kingdom do as well. The rescued meta-humans from the meta-human fighting ring even views you as a hero.”

  “They do?” Tara questions.

  “When you and your brother came from the sky, help take  care of the Terror Twins, allowing everyone to escapes, it’s kind of hard not to see you as one,” Neut jokes.

    Tara laughs.

 “And I’ll know you’ll makes a great superhero one day once Dick trains you,” Neut adds.

   “Really?” Tara asks, sounding unsure of herself.

    “Yes, you have great potential,” Neut continues. “But in order for you to moves on, you needs to forgive yourself. Do you thinks you can do that?”

   “I’m not sure,” Tara truthfully answers. “But since you and the others can forgive me, with time, I can learn.”

    “We’ll be you every step of the way,”  Neut reply.

 Tara stare at Neut for a moment before jumping up from he seat on the rock and engulf Neut in a hug.

  “Woah, wasn’t expecting that, but I’ll allows it,” Neut jokes as he returns his own hug to Tara. “Just don’t tells your brother about this. Or else I think he’ll burns me alive.”

 Tara simply laughs and continues hugging Neut.

* * *

“YEE-HAW!” Bart cheers. “Are you guys sure you don’t wants in on this!?”

   “We’re good,” Ed reply as he watch Bart rolls on top of a curled up Forager,using his superspeed to makes the ride faster. Sphere was racing with them. Ed was sitting on a blanket laid out on the sand with Victor.

     “Is Forager sure he’s ok with ….this?” Ed asks.

   “Yes, he said he doesn’t feels much becuase of his exoskeleton,” Victor reply.

 “CRAP! CRABS!” Bart cry out.

   Ed and Victor shifts their attentions to see Bart panicking over a several crabs coming his way. Bart stops rolling on Forager, making Forager stops, and sending Bart flying of fof Forager and landing face first into the sand.

    Forager uncurls himself and walks up to Bart, who had gotten up and was spitting sand out of his mouth and wiping it off his face. Sphere stops behind them.

       “Is Bart Allen alright?” Forager asks.

 “Am I alright?” Bart repeats the question. “I’m better than alright! I feels so alive! That was so cr-”

  “That was so crash,” Forager finish Bart’s statement for him.

  “Bart Allen couldn’t had said it better than Bart Allen’s self,” Bart winks at Forager, making Forager laughs.

  “You knows what you gets past all his insects parts, Forager is actually pretty cools and cute,” Ed comments.

  “Yeah, his appearance may surprise you at first, but he’s a good guy,” Victor adds.

   “Again, sorry about us overreacting when we first saw Forager,” Ed apologizes as he rubs the back of his head.

 Ed was referring to last night when he, Neut, Tye, and Sam first met Forager. Well Fred Bugg at first. When he removes his glamour charm and  reveals his true form, their reaction tp seeing a human size bug….wasn’t the ideal ones.

   _Flashback_

_“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?” Ed had skrieks._

_“Dude! Is that a cockroach!?”Tye had hollers._

_“Giant bug,” ASam had comments as she back away from Forager, but continues to stare at Forager, bug-eyed in amazement and fear._

_“Are you a meta-human that had turned into a bug?” Neut asks cautiously._

_“Even when around other freaks, Forager is still considers a freak,” Forager signs in sadness._

_”You all didn’t has to says that,” Victor said._

_“Guys, come on, seriously.” Virgil scolds them. “You didn’t has to react like that.”_

_“Now you made him feels bad,” Jaime comments._

_“They didn’t means any of that. Forager, right guys?” Bart was glaring at them as he comforts Forager._

_“Of course we didn’t means,” Tye answers. “We was just surprise to see well, someone like him.”_

_Forager stills look down in sorrow, earning them another glare from Bart, Victor, Virgil, and Jaime._

_Flashback ends._

“It’s alright,” Victor reply. “My reaction was not any better than yours.”

     “HA! Beat ya!” Virgil hollers, shifting Ed’s and Virgil’s attention to the sky and saw Jaime as Blue Beetle behind Virgil on top of a trash can lid in the air. The two lands on the sand and Virgil got off of the trash can lid while Jaime untransform as Blue Beetle.

    “I wasn’t giving it my all!” Jaime relativite. “Best two out of three.”

  “That’s what you said the last few games,” Virgil reply. “Face it little boy blue, I’m faster than you.”

     Jaime groans in frustration.

_You’re making a mockery of the Blue Beetle._ The Scarab comments.

  “Shut it!” Jaime strikes. “You wasn’t giving it yours all either!”

     “Hey guys!” Bart, who was rolling on Forager once again, hollers to them.“You wants in on this!”

  “Heck yeah!” Virgil reply and he and Jaime race up to Bart on Forager.

    Victor and Ed laughs at the scene before them.

  “So, Victor,” Ed starting. “Any words from your dad yet?”

Victor signs, “He had made several calls the day I left with Violet. And the day after, and the day after that. Nowadays he leave like five calls a day, asking me where I am and to comes home.”

  “Do you wants to returns home?” Ed ask.

  “Yes, and no,” Victor admits. “I’m stills piss off for ignoring me all those years and transforming me into this and ruining my future, but I still miss him. But I can’t forgive him yet.”    

“I knows how you feels,” Ed admits. “My dad was hardly in my life. He was more focus on his work than his own son, so my grandfather mostly raises me. I wanted to fix our relationship, believing that we Still have a chance, so I ran away from my grandfather.”

  “And then the Reach abducted you,” Victor adds.

 “Yep,” Ed reply. “And when I was rescued and me and my friends was brought over to STAR Labs, we was being tested on like lab rats. When I discussed it with my father, he had the nerves to tell me that it was my fault for being abducted. He seems more interested in me as a test subject more than a son.”

   “I knows the feeling,” Victor comments.

  “But now, working with him at the youth center,” Ed continues “,our relationship had improved a great deal and now, we’re making up for lost time.”

   “I wish me and my dad was that close,” Victor signs.

  “Can I asks you something?” Ed asks.

 “Sure, go ahead,” Victor reply.

  “Do you hate you dad?” Ed asks.

   “What!?” Victor exclaims. “I do-don’t. I means, well, only sometimes.”

  “I knows the feelings,” Ed response as he lay a hand on Victor’s shoulder. “Look, I’m not much of a therapist or counselor like Neut is, but all I can tells you is that your dad cares a great deal about you and there’s still a chance for your bond to be fix.”

  “Thanks, I needed to hear that,” Victor admits.

   “No probl-Ouch!” Ed shouts in pain. He rubs the back of his head and look at the back of him. He saw several pebbles on the sand.

  “Who threw these at me!?” Ed demands, picking up the pebble in his hands, staring at Bart, Virgil, Jaime, and Forager.

   “Threw what!?” Virgil asks, who was currently in a race, rolling on top of Sphere while Jaime was rolling on top of Forager.

  Bart was cheering them on, using seaweed that the ocean wash up as poms poms.

   Suddenly, Virgil lost his balance, and he fell off of Sphere and lands on his back in the sand.

  “HA! I win!” Jaime chants as he jumps off of Forager. Forager uncurls himself.

  “No fair!” Virgil complains. “I hardly saw you moving your feet at all! Forager was doing most of the works for you!”

Sphere beats angrily.

  “No he didn’t,” Jaime reply, but he winks at Forager.

  “Bug brother should stick together,” Forager laughs under his breath.

   “Yea! Go team Blue Bleetleball!” Bart cheers.

  “I wants a rematch!” Virgil demands as he got up.“Best two out of the-”

  Virgil cuts him sentence short when water pour onto him.

   “What the!?” Virgil exclaims as he looks up in the sky..and saw a floating Violet with a pail dripping water in her hands.

  “At school, I learned that it is custom to pour liquid on the winners of a game,” Violet explains “, but I thoughts it would be best suited for the loser.”

   “Virgil got soak!” Sam announces, shifting everyone attention to the ocean, where Sam was currently standing in. Her and Violet’s shoes was on the sand.

 Violet then flew over to Sam and lowers herself into the water.

  Virgil only pouts.

     “That still doesn’t answers my question!?” Ed exclaims. “Who threw these pebbles at me!?”  

  “Turns around and you’ll finds out!” Tara’s voice rang.

  Victor and Ed turns around, and saw Tara and Neut from a far distance.

  “How’s the therapy session went?” Victor calls out to them.

  “Great!” Neut answers. “We had made great progress and we think a few more will do!”

   “Did you threw these at me!?”Ed demands for an answer, pointing a finger at Tara as he got up.

  “It was Neut’s idea,” Tara laughs.

  “Was it now?” Ed glare at Neut, but then his glare soon turns into a smirk.

  “Uh Ed, buddy,” Neut starting to back away, despite already having a distance between him and Ed. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 Instead of answering, Ed vanishes from his place on the blanket with Ed. He then before Neut and Tara.

 “Oh crap,” Neut groans.

* * *

 

  “You might wanna run faster Neut!” Violet suggests as she watch Neut run for his life with Ed chasing after him. But Ed keeps teleporting in front of Neut, forcing Neut to change directions.

     Suddenly, Sam use her chi to jump over Violet and lands in the water, making a splash that soaks Violet.

  Sam resurface with her glowing aura, but then it disappears.

“Your aura reflects nicely on,” Violet compliments.

 “Thanks you,” Sam response.”Your auras are pretty too.”

 “Thanks you!” Violet cheers.

  Violet was thrills to see that she wasn’t the only with an aura related power.

     “Do you think Brion and Tye are getting along?” Violet worry. “Hopefully they won’t butt heads with each other,”

  “No idea,” Sam answers.

“And again, I’m apologizes for Brion lashing out at you and your friends,” Violet apologies, again.

   “It’s alright,” Sam reassures Violet.

“Brion can be hot headed at times, both literally literally and metaphorically.” Violet  explains.  “And he can be quite overprotective as well.”

  “See why,” Sam comments.“You died.”

     “Yes, you are corrects,” Violet signs. “I had died more than once, and that seems to only made Brion more protective of me. And I understand why.”

  “Brion loves you,” Sam reply.

   “Hopefully he does,” Violet response. “Bion made seems like an ass as times as you and your friends might calls him, but deep down he care greatly for his family, friends, and anyone he’s close with.”

  “Especially you,” Sam smirks at Violet, making Violet blush, but her dark skin hid it from her.

   “Brion cares deeply about about me,” Violet reply. “He and Forager was the first friends that I’d ever made. Despite him being Markovian and me being Quraci, Brion didn’t treats me with hostility like most Markovian had with Gabrielle. Instead he treated me with nothing but kindness. Before we starting dating, I always have this weird feeling in my stomach. Artemis told me that I have butterflies in my stomach, not actual butterflies of course. It’s an expression and it means that I was nervous, and it made sense since I tend to worry whenever Brion was around. I would fret on what Brion thoughts of me, how I should acts or what I should says  around him without making a fool of myself, and whether he likes me or not as more than a friend. But when we discovers that I was part Mother Box, Brion immediately accepts me as Violet, saying the I am the only me he ever knows. That night, he took me outside and asks for my permission to kiss me. I sad yes, and well, now we’re boyfriend and girlfriend.”

       “Your story reminds me of how Tye and I got together,” Sam comments. “Tye may seems like jerk but he cares for his family and friends. When we first met, friends was protective of me, but not as much as Tye was. He always checks on me and helps me. Due to circumstances, we didn’t gets together until after Reach was defeated. Tye offers home to me and I accepts. Then we starting dating.”

   “It sounds like Tye cares a great deal for you as well,” Violet response. “Oh! I have a wonderful idea! We should double date! It will be so much fun!”

  Sam smiles at the idea. “It does sound fu-”

  “CANNONBALL!” Bart cry out, sounding like it came from above.

  SAM and Violet looks up and found Virgil hovering over them on a trash can lid with Blue Beetle flying in the air with him. They was both carrying Bart by the arms. Then, they let Bart go and...

  **SPLASH!**

   The water splash Violet and Sam.

  “Take that!” Virgil cry out.

 Bart resurfaces and spit out water. “Did I gets you ladies wet?”

Sam and Violet looks at each for a second before turning their attention to Bart, smirking at him.

  “Revenge,” Violet said as she manifest her yellow aura.

   “Oh crap,” Bart reply.

Victor laughs at the scenes being unfolds in front of him. He then tooks out his cell phone from his pockets and went to his contacts.

   Victor took a deep breathe and press the contact labeled Dad. He brought his phone to his ears as it starting to rings.

   Then, it picks up.

”Victor,” Silas’ voice rang through Victor’s ears. “Is it really you?”

   “Yes dad,” Victor reply. “It’s me.”

* * *

   

“So,” Brion said.

“So,” Tye copy.

“GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!” Wolf growls.

  “We knows! We knows! We needs to talks!! You can stops doing that down!” Brion complains.

   For the past few hours, Brion and Tye had been on the porch, suppose to be talking it out and making up. But so far, all they’d done is glare at one another. Wolf was keeping watch on them, but he starting to grow tired of their shit.

   Brion let out a sign. “Looks, just sitting here glaring at each other is  getting us nowhere,”

   “That we can agrees on,” Tye comments.

   “And I for one is growing tired of Wolf looking like he’s ready to takes a bite out of us!” Brion exclaims, earning him another growl from Wolf.

    “I’d never sees a wolf before, but I’m pretty sure they’re not suppose to be that big, and he’s freaking me out.” Tye explains, making Wolf growls at him as well.

  “So, I’m gonna do what I should had done in the first place,” Brion took a deep breathe. “I’m sorry.”

Wolf’s and Tye’s eyes widen in shock.

    “What?” Tye asks.

  “I said I’m sorry,” Brion groans.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you that well. Mind repeating that again Princey?” Tye smirks at  Brion

“I said I’m sorry!” Brion repeats himself. “I..I shouldn’t had lash out at you or your friends, especially Sam. I had no rights and you was all only helping Violet and Tara. And for assisting them and protecting them, I thanks you.”

   “Uh, no problem man,” Tye was taken aback at how sincere Brion’s apology was. “And I understand why you lash out at us. I probably would had reacted like you did too if something had happened to Sam. Like how Violet di-”

  “Die,” Brion finish Tye’s sentence for him. “I guess Violet had informed you of the times she’d died and brought herself back to life.”

 “Yeah, she informs us alright,” Tye comments. “At first I thoughts that there was no way she could actually brings herself back to life and that she was over-exaggerated about her healing powers. Until Ed and Sam told me how they saw Violet be crush by a giant rock, only to heals herself of all her bruises and stop her bleeding .”

     “This isn’t the first time that had happened,” Brion reveals. “One time I got Violet killed because of my recklessness. If she wasn’t part Mother Box, than she wouldn’t be with us now.”

    “Uh wow, that’s a lot to takes in,” Tye comments as Wolf whines. “You care for Violet a lot, don’t you?”

  “More than you can imagine,” Brion answers blissfully. “When I first met Violet, I found her a little strange at first due to her not knowing common knowledge and how she acts. But I wasn’t gonna treats her like  how some of my own people treats Quraci refugee. I tolerated her at first, and I did finds her quite beautiful and cute. Apparently, I helps named her by accident. Despite knowing her for a short period of time, I knew she was determined. When she and Forager offers their assistance to go to Infinity Island in search of Tara because I had becomes apart of their hive, I felt the fierceness of her determination, and the gentleness of her love for all those she deems close to her. I regrets ever taking them to Infinity Island, because not only was Tara not there, but Violet ends up getting killed because of me. Seeing her dies sparks something within, made me enrage over her dying because she chose to follows me. When she was toss in me and Forager’s cell, I held her into my arms and weep for her life coming to a short end. But then, she came back, and I never felt relieve like that in my entire life. Since then, I had grows quite protective of her, and even those she can fights and heals herself, I vows to protect her with my life like she had done for others. After spending some time with Forager and Violet, I starting to grows fond of her over how she saw beauty and value in every little thing, how her passion blossom, and how she does’t take anything or anyone for granted, I starting to grows feelings for her, but I was too occupy with Markovia and finding Tara that I never acts on those feelings. Until it was discovers that she was part Mother Box, and that she was her own person. She asks me if I was ok with her being Violet, and I assures her by telling her that she is the only one I ever knows. That night, I took her outside and asks for her permission to kiss her. She said yes, and now we’re partners. She’s my halo, my auroa borealis”

    “I hate to admits it, but you and Violet sorts of reminds me of me and Sam.”   Tye jokes. “After me and my friends was placed in STAR Labs, where we was tested on like lab animals, we grew closer, especially with Sam. Everyone was protective of Sam, seeing how she only spoke Japanese, couldn’t understand or speak English that well, and how she was far from home, but I was protective of her the most. I guess it had to do with her being in a vulnerable position. When we escapes and was our own, we grow closer together. And I knows it gonna sounds cliche, but I guess we just “click” with each other. She didn’t mind how I mostly kept to herself. We would had gotten together sooner, but decided to wait until things cool down. Once the Reach was defeated, I offers her a place to stay with me and my mom. I was thrill when she said yes. And after a few weeks, we starting to date.”

     “Seems like you care for Sam like how I cares for Violet.” Brion reply. “I guess Forager was right, we’re more alike than we think.”

  “Look so,” Tye reply. “Sorry for calling you Prince Hans by the way. You actually rocks those sideburns better than he does.”

  “Thanks you, and I’m sorry for calling you a Disney Princess. Your hair suits you nicely,” Brion comments. “Do you think your hair would looks good on me?”

  “I doubts it,” Tye jokes. “Stick to the sideburns Princey.”

 Brion laughs. He got up from his seat and stood before Tye, offering a handshake to Tye.

 “So are we good?” Brion ask.

 Tye stare at Brion’s extended hand. He got up out of his seat and accepts Brion’s handshake. “Yeah we’re good.”

 Tye and Brion let go of each other’s hands.

   “You still owe my friends an apology those,” Tye adding, sternly.

  “Of course,” Brion response.

  Tye huff, then a smirks appears on his face. “So since Violet’s part Mother Box and Victor is part Father Box, do you think they can ever makes a Child Box together?”

   “Don’t,” Brion wants Tye, making Tye laughs.

 “GGGGGggghhhh-PPPPhhwww-ZZZZZZ,” Snoring suddenly caught their ears, making them shift their attention to a sleeping Wolf.

“Look likes the coast is clear,” Brion comments as poke Wolf, making sure he was fast asleep. “Wanna go joins in on our friends’ beach day?”

  “Hell yeah,” Tye reply.

* * *

 

“Brion!Tye! You’re here!” Violet cheers from the ocean, shifting everyone attention to the two boys that had arrived.

   Tye and Sam ran out of the water and into the arms of their boyfriends. Brion and Tye wraps their arms around their partners.

  “Glad to see you guys are still whole,” Virgil comments as he and everyone else approaches them.

   “Forager is thrill to sees that Brion Markov and Tye Longshadow was able to joins beach day,” Forager comments.

   “Did you and Brion makes up?” Sam asks as she and Violet pulls away from the hugs.

 “Yes we makes up,” Tye answers. “And we discovers that we’re more alike than we thought we were.”

   “Forager told Brion Markov and Tye Longshadow so,” Forager laughs.

“Yes, you was right Forager,” Brion rolls his eyes. Brion then clears his throat.

 “I have something to tells you all,” Brion announces. “I apologizes for lashing out at all you last night. I shouldn't had acted the way I did. It was uncalled for and way out of bounds. I hope you can find it within yourselves to forgive me.”

  There was a moment of silence until Virgil broke it.

 “Yeah man, we’re cools,” Virgil comments.

   “Even those you was being an ass, I understands why though, so you’re forgiven,” Ed reply. “Just don’t makes it happens again.”

  “We’re good,” Jaime adds.

   _Since you forgive him, I guess I has to now as well._ The Scarab complains.

  “Yep,” Jaime response as well.

  “Everything is crash between us now,” Bart cheers.

     “You’re forgiven,” Sam response.

“Glad to see everyone is getting along now,” Neut comments.

   Brion smiles at everyone.

 “How did your therapy session go Tara?” Brion asks.

  “Better than I could imagine,” Tara reply. “Neut helps me realizes some things, things that I wish to discuss with you and Gregor tonight, if you wants to.”

  “I would be more than happy to lend an ear,” Brion reply and then he turns his attention to Neut. “Thanks you for helping Tara.”

  “No problem,” Neut response. “And you’re welcome at the youth center anytime. Some of my clients would be more happy to meets you and your friends.”

 “We’ll takes you up on your offer,” Brion reply.

“Now that everything is settles, which beach day’s activities would you two like to do first!?” Violet exclaims.

  “Actually Violet, I’m all beach out for the day,”Victor comments.

  “Same here with me,” Virgil adds.

     “How can you be beach out when the beach was never in any of you?” Violet questions.

     “What they means is that they’re done with the beach for the day,” Brion answers Violet

  Violet simply pouts.

  “After being plummets into the sand, I have enough of the beach for one day,” Neut comments.

  “Than what should we do now?” Violet asks.

  “How about the mall then?” Ed suggest. “I heard that there’s a new game out at the arcade.”

        “Forager thinks that sounds like fun,” Forager response.

     “I’d never been to an arcade before,” Violet comments. “It sounds like fun. Let go!”

 “To the arcade it is!” Bart cheers.

    “Wait, but what about Dick and the others?” Victor asks. “Won’t they wants us to stay put?”

   “Learn to have a little fun,” Ed comments.

  “We’re only be gone for a few hours,” Virgil adds. “And we do have some adults with us.”

  “I’m one of them,” Neut raise his hands in the air.

     “Then it’s settled then, to the arcade then,” Forager comments.

   Violet jumps up and down, and her orange aura manifest, making her levitate in th air.

 “Does that ever gets old?” Tye asks as he watch violet in the air.

 “Never,” Brion answers blissfully.

* * *

 

“Wolf I still can’t believe that you just let them leave like that!?” Conner continues to scold Wolf as he, Wolf, Jace, M’gann, Dick, Artemis, Jefferson, and Wally exits the zeta-beam, arriving at Mount Justice.

  Wolf rolls his eyes.

 “I don’t see any of the children anywhere,” Jace comments. “I hope they didn’t go anywhere far and aren’t in any trouble.”

   “What the worst that could happ-You knows what, nevermind.” Wally corrects himself.

  “Looks like Sphere is gone as well,” M’gann notices. “They must had taken him for a joy ride.”

 “Not again,” Conner groans.

   “Virgil’s not picking up,” Jefferson said as he hangs up his cell phone.

     “This is what happens when you leave kids unsupervised,” Artemis comments.

  “Guys,” Dick began “, look like we got some runaways.”


	29. Adventures in taking care of King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets to take care of King for a week. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf.

  “So can I keeps him? Can I? Can I?” Violet begs, jumping up and down, caution of King in her hands.

   After raking up and burning up all the leaves (after jumping in the last few piles, as promises), Violet brought King over at Artemis’ and Will’s place, where she was currently pleading with Will, Artemis, and Wally in the living room for her to keeps King as a pet (much to Brion’s displeasure, who wanted to stops Violet from asking them if she could keeps King because he knew they wouldn’t says no to her, but he stops himself because he didn’t wants to make Violet unhappy and because he was scare of King biting him again.). Tara,Lian, and Brucely was in the living rooms with them.

  “I’m not so keen on you owning a pet, especially a pet snake,” Artemis admits.

   “If you’re worry about King being poisonous, there’s no needs to fret,” Viole explains. “Victor had informed me King is a king scarlet snake, not the coral snake.”

   “A pet snake is a good start for someone who’s inexperienced,” Wally comments.

  “And it could teach her some responsibility,” Will reply. “What do you think Lian? Should King be a member of our family?” 

  “King Snake! King Snake!” Lian exclaims, jumping up and down. 

   “Look like Violet have three votes so far,” Will said.

   “Make that four,” Tara raises her hand in the air. “Brion is terrified of snakes, so this will be fun to watch.”

      “Even those Brion have a fear of snakes, I can assure you that Brion and Snake get along quite well,” Violet reveals. “Even those King did bit him.”

   “Even better!” Tara exclaims.

   “So, can I please keeps King,Artemis!?” Violet asks Artemis, seeking her approval to finalize the decision.

 Violet have on a pout and puppy eyes. King seems to understand the situation because he stare at Artemis, sticking his tongue out at her.

    Artemis signs. “Fine, you can keeps him.”

 “YAY!” Violet and Lian cheers.

 “Looks like you’re no longer the only pet in the house,” Will comments, petting Brucely.

  Brucely growls at the realization and stare at King.

    “However,” Violet interrupts the celebration “,this week will be a field test, to see whether or not you can take care of a pet of your own. If you can’t handle him, than you’ll has to let him go.” 

  “I promise you Artemis that I’ll prove myself worthy of taking care of King!” Violet salute. She then brought king closer to her face. 

 “You hear that King, which made me wonders if you can hear at all due to not having any ears, but anyway, if I can take good care of you for a week, than you gets to stay with us!” Violet coo at King and pucker her lips, preparing to give King a kiss.  

  “No kissing the snake please!“ Artemis panics, preventing Violet’s lips from brushing upon Kung’s stick out tongue.

   “Looks like we needs to pack us on some supplies then,” Wally said.

  “Brion will be so please when I tells him the news!” Violet exclaims.

 “Oh, I’m sure he will be,” Tara smirks.

* * *

 

**Day 1**

“I can’t do this!” Violet cry out.

 “Violet, as a pet owner, you are requires to feed you pet,” Brion told Violet. “Even if the food is far from your comfort.”

   “I knows, but why does it has to be a dead baby mouse!?” Violet complains as she creates further distance between her and the pinky she was dangling by it tail between the tips of her fingers.

    Brion, Forager, Victor, Lian, Tara, and Violet was currently in the living room of Artemis’s and Will’s place. 

  Violet had just returned from school and as soon as she steps out of M’gann’s car. She ran toward the garbage, ignoring a welcoming from Brion and enters the zeta-beam. Brion, Victor, and Forager, who was still disguised as Fred Bugg, follows after her into the zeta-beam.

 When they arrived at Artemis’s place,  Violet went straight for King, who was where he had been since last night and this morning , in his terrarium that she and Wally had bought at the pet store, which was placed o a stand in the living room. The tarrium was equipped with shredded newspaper as the carpet, rocks and branches from outside for King to climb on, a nocturnal infrared heat lamp, a thermometer and hydrometer for checking the heat and humidity, a water dish, and a hidey home.

      Violet was showing off King’s new home to Brion, Forager, and Victor, and she was enjoying it. 

  Until Will told her it was time to feed King.

Wally and Violet also bought a dozen frozen mice, or prey items, to feed to King. Much to Violet’s horror.

    “Why do snakes has to eat mice?” Violet whines against as she open the lid of King’s tarrium.

   “Because snakes are carnivores and carnivores eat meat,” Will answers from the kitchen.

“Can I eat a mouse too daddy!?” Lian asks.

“No you can not and never will,” Will answers.

Lian pouts.

   “If it’s makes Violet Harper feels better, the mice is already dead, ” Forager said in an attempt to ease Violet.

    “No it’s doesn’t,” Violet cry. “It’s makes it worse because these mice had to die.”

 “Uh Violet, all the meat that we eats had to die first,” Victor corrects Violet.

  “Don’t reminds me!” Violet whines as she lower the pinky into the tarrium. 

“At least you’ll only has to feed his twice a week,” Tara adds.

“Forgive me little micey. ” Violet whispers, expecting for King to swallow the pinky whole as he sniff it with his tongue...Only for King to push back away from the pinky and retreats to it hidey hole.

  “Huh?” Violet huff. “Is King not hungry? Or does he wish for something other than mice?”

 “Maybe King crave for something larger,” Forager offers “,like a dog.”

   “BARK!” Brucely barks at Forager, growling at him for even saying such a thing.

 “Forager apologizes for offending Brucely,” Forager apologizes.

 Brucely huff and march off on all fours to the kitchen.

“Is King too high and mighty for a little mouse?” Brion sneer.

        “I think I may knows what the problem is” Victor announces. “Scarlet kingsnake are known to be very  picky eaters and their diets usually consist of skink lizards, so they won’t eats anything else for most of the time.”

  “Since when are you an expert on those scaley demons?” Brion asks, his eyebrows furrowing.

 “I had to do a project about them once,” Victor reveals. 

  “So Violet Harper just needs to feed skink lizards to King,” Forager comments.

  “I think I saw a case of lizards labeled skink lizards at the pet store. But they are all alive and I don’t want them to kill them or feed them to King alive,” Violet whines.

     “And we don’t have any kink lizards’ droppings we can use to disguise the scent of the mice to trick King into eating,” Victor ads.

  “Forager have an idea,” Forager announces. “May Forager please have the dead mouse?”

   “Sure, but please be careful with him,” Violet plead as she drop the pinky into Forager’s first set of hands. “He’d been through enough already.”

    Forager then taps the glass of the tarrium. The tapping caught King’s attention, making him slither out of his hidey hole and appears before Forager behind the glass barrier.

   “Honey I’m home!” Wally announces as he and Artemis enters the front door with Artemis closing the door behind them.

   “So what’s for dinner, because man, I am starv-” Wally’s sentence was cut short when he and Artemis enters the living room just in time to witness Forager...Plop a dead mouse into his mouth.

   Wally and Artemis froze in their tracks.

    “I never thoughts I would says this., but I lost my appetite,” Wally groans as he starting to appears green and zooms off, heading in the direction of the bathroom.

 “I’d seen you eats grosser things!” Artemis exclaims as she ran after Wally.

    “Dude! Gross!” Victor cringes as he watch Forager chew the pinky.

  “Ewww!” Tara whine.

    “Daddy, how come he gets to eat a mouse!” Lian protest.

  “No offense Forager, but your people have one strange appetite,” Brion comments.

“Forager! That pinky was meant for King, not for you,” Violet cry out as Forager swallows with a gulp.

   “Forager thoughts that if King saw Forager eat pinky, than King would eats pinky too,” Forager explains himself.

    “Wish you had said something sooner so we could had spare ourselves of what we just witness,” Victor comments.

  “Look like you gonna needs another one of these,” Will announces , walking up to the group with another pinky in his hands.

  Forager was about to reach for it but Will pull his hands away from Forager’s grasp.

     “I think you have enough mouse for one day,” Will  said as he present the pinky to Violet. “It’s times for King to eat.”

  Forager pouts.

    “I think you should give the pinky to Brion so that Brion can feed him,” Tara suggest with a devilish smirk.

  “Excuse me?” Brion huff, glaring at Tara.

  “That might actually be a good idea,” Victor agrees. 

  “Excuse me?” Brion repeats himself, not liking where this was going.

      “King tend to be fond of biting Brion,” Forager adds. “If Brion was to give the pinky to King, than King would most likely eats the pinky of King, thinking King is getting chance to bite Brion.”

    “Nope,” Brion protests. “I am not going anywhere near that dem-”

  Brion shuts up when he saw Violet’s sadden expression over not being able to feed King.

     “Fine, I’ll do it,” Brion signs in defeats, presenting the palms of his hands to Will, signaling him to drops the pinky into them.

  “All yours,” Will said as he drops the pinky into Brion’s hands.

    “Thanks you so much for doing this Brion!” Violet cheers, engulfing Brion in a hug and kissing his cheeks, making Brion’s face redden.

  “Anything for you my Halo,” Brion said through his teeth as Violet let go of him.

Brion took a deep breathe and lowers his hand into the tarrium. 

  King took notices of Brion’s hand in his tarrium and raise himself up, approaching the dangling pinky.

 “I think it’s working!” Violet cheers. “Look! He’s opening his mouth!”

  King was opening his mouth indeed.

 “Just eats the little mouse already,” Brion complains.

 King had his mouth wide open and jump up, swallowing the pinky in one bite, along with the tip of Brion’s fingers.

   “OUCH!” Brion screams.

* * *

 

**Day 3**

“Violet, what are you still doing up?” Artemis asks, which was follow by a yawn. Artemis had gotten out of bed so she can recover a cup of water from the kitchen to ease her thirst. She wasn’t expecting to find Violet stills up, standing before King’s tarrium. “It’s past midnight, and you have school in the morning.”

“She’d been doing this  for the past few days,” Tara reply from her spot on the cough.

“So that’s why you seem more tired in the morning lately?” Artemis realizes.

  “I knows,” Violet response. “I’m just waiting for King to go to bed, but he doesn’t show any signs of going to sleep. And I can’t fall asleep knowing that King will be tired in the morning.”

   “Why do you has to have empathy for everything and everyone?” Artemis groans as she pinch the sides of her nose. “Violet, scarlet kingsnake are usually nocturnal, which means they’re more active at night.”

 “So it’s normal for King to be up all night?” Violet questions.

 “Yes, four snakes, but not for teenage girls that have school in the morning,” Artemis clarifies.  “So off to bed for you kiddo.”

  At the mention of sleep, Violet yawns. “Ok Artem-” Vioolet didn’t finish her sentence because she had already doze off, her orange aura manifesting around her, making her levitate in the air.

   Artemis just smiles at a finally sleeping Violet and proceed to the kitchen to gets her water.

* * *

 

**Day 4**

“Recognized Nightwing B01.” The zeta-beam announces Dick arrival at Mount Justice.

   “Sorry I’m late,” Dick said as he exits the zeta-beam and approaches Brion, Violet, Forager, Artemis, Conner, and Tara.“But now that I’m here, we ca-”

  Dick stops his sentence when he took a good look at Brion and notices how he was steaming, his arms folds...and have King on his head.

   “Uh Brion. You do realizes that you’re wearing King on your head like a hat, right?” Dick points at King. 

   “Yes, I am aware,” Brion groans.

    “Is this suppose to be some sort of fashion statement?” Dick attempts to holds in his laughs, but was finding it difficult to do so.

      “It’s not a fashion statement that Dick Grayson speaks of.” Forager answers. “Violet Harper brought King to training, much to Brion Markov’s  annoyance, making Brion Markov steams up an-”

   “King was staring at Brion and attempting to move away from me and go to hom,” Violet interrupts Forager. “So I was going to give King to Brion so they can be closer, but instead of going into Brion’s arms, he leap onto Brion’s shoulders and slither onto his head! 

“Look likes King here saw Brion as some sorts of heated rock,” Conner comments.

“Don’t they look so cute together!?” Violet coo.

  “Sure, cute is the word,” Dick laughs, no longer being able to holds it in.

   “Look like our second local hothead is using his anger for good use,” Artemis jokes.

 “AWWW! King is taking a nap now on Brion’s head now!” Violet cheers.

 “Gregor so has to see this,” Tara laughs as she took out her cell phone and starting to take pictures.

  “You’re lucky I’m only llowing this for Violet you slithery demon,” Brion groans.

* * *

 

**Day 5**

“Recognized Tigress B07, Kid Flash B03,” The zeta-beam announces Tigress’ and Wally’s returns from Conner’s and M’gann’s place.

“You knows, it always been a week and Violet seems to be taking care of King so far,” Artemis comments. “Now if only King could learn to behave and personal space.”

   “You’re telling me!” Wally exclaims. “That scaley little guy joins me in the shower last night!”

  “And he woke me up in the middle of the night by deciding to hop onto my pillow,” Artemis adds. “After waking up to see those black eyes of him made me see why Brion is so terrified of snakes.”

   “Will! We’re back!” Artemis calls out as she and Wally enters the home through the interior garbage door.

 They expected to finds Will and Tara in the living room. What they wasn’t expecting was for Will and Tara to be standing on the cough with Lian, dress for preschool, which is where she was suppose to be at now, be held in Will’s arms and Brucely in Tara’s arms.

       “Uh, are you guys playing a game of the floor is lava?” Wally asks. “ ‘Cause if you are, I wants in!”

 “We’re not playing the floor is lava,” Will answers. “King had escapes from his tarrium again, and there’s no way I’m letting him anywhere near Lian after I found him in Lian’s bowl of cereal.” Will refers to the incident this morning when Will was pouring out Lian’s cereal, but instead of receiving a prize inside, all they got was King.

      “Or after he slithers into my pajamas!” Tara exclaims, not being too fond of being waking up by feeling something on her legs, only to discovers that it was King in her pj.

  “Not again,” Artemis groans.

 Suddenly the phone rang.

 “I got it!” Wally announces as he zoom over to the house phone and picks it up.  

“Hello?” Wally answers the phone. “Oh hey Carr! What’s up?  Uh-huh. Wait, seriously. Oh no, yep, that’s not good. Ok, we’ll comes right over. Thanks you for alerting us. See you later Carr.”

  Wally hang up the phone. 

“Ok! We got good news and bad news!” Wally announces clapping his hands together. “The good news is that I knows where King is now.”

  “And the bad news is?” Artemis questions, already dreading the answer.

   “Carr just calls and told us that King hitch a ride in Violet’s backpack and he exposes himself in one of Violet’s classes.” Wally explains. “The whole class was freaking out, thinking that it was a coral snake. Everyone except Violet was standing on their desks, panicking.”

   “Oh boy,” Artemis groans.

* * *

 

**Day 6**

“Goodbye are always the hardest to say,” Violet manages to say through her sob.

    After the countless incidents of King escaping and after the incident at school, Artemis decides that it was best for Violet to releases King back into the wild (the backyard in this case).

Violet, Victor, Brion, Forager, and Tara was giving their final farewell to King as Violet open King’s  tarrium, allowing King to slither out.

    “It had been a pleasure knowing King,” Forager said through tears of his own.

   “Bye Bye, you scaley demon,” Tara whispers the last statement as she glare at King, still upsets at him for slithering in her pjs.

  “See ya King,” Victor waves at King.

“Hope to see you soon,” Brion lies, smirking.

 Violet got down on her knees to be closer to King’s level. “You can comes visit us anytime you wants King.”

   “King will always have a place with Forager, Violet Harper, Victor Stone, Tara Markov, and even Brion Markov.” Forager sniff.

  “Yes, of course,” Brion lies, who was secretly happy for King leaving, but sad for Violet being sad.

   “We’ll miss you,” Violet pet King’s head, and King leans into her touch.

  King then slithers off.

 Violet stood back up and engulf Brion in a hug. Brion rubs Violet’s back.

    “Can Forager have rest of King’s dead mice?” Forager innocently asks.

* * *

 

“Mother of God!” Brion exclaims, jumping out of bed and staring at his bed to see King in his bed.

  “King is back!” Forager announces.

 


	30. Reunion and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally meets up with his family and Bart meets Violet

_ Ding Dong. _ The doorbell rangs.

   “Coming!” Iris announces as Don and Dawn attempts to wrestle out of their mother’s arms. 

   “Oh no you two,” Iris scolds them. “We don’t knows who’s at the door or whether they're family or friends. And I don’t want to wait up in the morning with your pictures plaster all over the morning news, titled “Tornado Twins: Possible Link to Flash?”.”

  “Especially because she won’t be the one reporting it,” Barry jokes, entering the living room.

_ Ding Dong. _ The doorbell rings again.

“Let me get our two residential junior speed demons out of your hands so you can go that.” Barry offers.

  “My hero,” Iris rolls her eyes and place Dawn and Don into the arms of her husband.

_ Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.  _ The doorbell was having a marathon.

 “I’m coming, I’m coming,” Iris rants as she walks up to the front door and opening it, revealing Artemis to be the frantic doorbell ringer. There was a hooded figure behind her with his hands in the pockets of the hoodie he had on.

    “Artemis! Wasn’t expecting you to comes for a visit,” Iris exclaims. 

  “Hey Iris,” Artemis waves at Iris. Iris took notices of how sore and red Artemis eyes were.

   “Is everything alright?” Iris asks out of concern. 

 “Yes, in facts things are more than alright actually,” Artemis admits. “There’s someone you needs to meets. The meeting had been long overdue.”

   Artemis move to the side, allowing the “stranger” behind her to moves up and stands before Iris.

  “Uh, hi?” Iris waves awkwardly at the hooded stranger. “Are you a friend of Artemis?”

  “More than a friend actually,” The stranger answers.

  Iris froze when the stranger spoke. 

_ That voice, it sounds so similar.  _ Iris thoughts.  _ It couldn’t be. _

__ “Uh Aunt Iris, are you alright?” The stranger.

  “Uh, oh yes,” Iris brought herself back to reality. “Sorry, it’s just that your voi-Wait, did you just calls me Aunt?”

  “Well, yeah, what else am I supposed to calls you?” The stranger jokes as he removes his hoodie, revealing his head of spiky red hair and green eyes that belongs to a figure that everyone had thought was gone for good.

  “I can’t calls you grandma, only Bart can,” Wally jokes. “But I guess you don’t like it when he calls you that.”

  “Wa..Wa..Wally?” Iris stammers as she stare at her supposedly deceased nephew, tear already forming in her eyes. “Is that really you?”

  “In the flesh,” Wally answers “, and back in this dimens-”

   Wally didn’t gets to finish his joke because Iris had engulfed Wally in a hug that match that of a giant. 

  Artemis just stood and  watch the long awaiting reunion unfold before her, Iris sobbing onto Wally, saying through her sobs how she and everyone had miss him.

  Wally only response by wrapping his arms around Iris, returning a hug of his own to her as well, shredding tears of his own.

   “Iris, who’s at the do-” Barry pause what he was going to says and stood in the doorway, the twins still in his arms, staring wide-eyed at his wife hugging his now formly decreased nephew.

  “Wally?” Barry whispers. 

“Surprise,” Artemis states.

   “Hey Uncle Barry,” Wally manages to says through his sobs. “You wants in on this?”

     “I can take a hold of those two if you wa-” Artemis didn’t finish because Barry immediately accepts the offer without it being finish and hands the twins over to Artemis. 

  Barry joins in on the hug, making it a group hug now.

   “Wh-w-wh-Who th-that?” Don asks, pointing at the scene playing before him.

  “He’s your and your sister’s cousin,” Artemis reply with a smile “, Wally West.”

* * *

 

       “How are you alive?”

  “What did you means by back in this dimension? ”

 “Where had you been for the last two years?”

     “What took you so long to comes back!?”

 Questions after questions was piling on Wally, as well as the hugs he had been receiving. Iris, Barry, and Wally decides to takes their hug session on the inside, not wanting to makes a scene for the neighbors to witness.

     Mary and Rudy West was quickly called over soon after and even those neither of them possess any superspeed or superpowers, how fast they came over in record times and busted through the front door and at first glance of their son they tackle him onto the ground and hug him with no intentions of letting go until they makes up for the last two years say otherwise.

 The supposed death of their son had taken a heavy toll on them, as it did with Artemis, so seeing him alive and well and back to them where he belongs was more than a relief. It was a miracle.

  “Ouch! Can you two please stops pulling at my hair!” Wally whines in pain, but his plead fell on deaf ears and the Tornado Twins continue their observation of their cousin who’s new to them but old to everyone else. Wally had the twins in his laps on the cough.

      Only one more family member was missing in this reunion.

    “Sorry I’m late!” Bart announces, entering the living at full speed, dress in his super suit. “M’gann called me, Virgil, and Jaime for a mission and it tooks longer than expected. So what’s the big emergency that you gu-”

   Bart pause his explanation and froze, staring at the scene before him. 

Iris and Artemis was standing up, ending their current to stare at Bart while Barry stood before Mary who had taken a seat in a recliner while Rudy was sitting on the cough on the left of …..Wally.

  “Wally?” Bart whispers. “Is that really you?”

 “Yep, it’s me. Don’t spread the words to everybody just yet, I don’t think I can handle anymore hugs for now.” Wally jokes as he hands over the twins to his dad, who gladly accepts them and place them on his laps, and Wally got up from his seat and walks up to Bart. “I see you’re sporting the suit quite nicely.”

  Bart didn’t reply, his eyes continue to observe Wally.

  “Uh Bart? How are you ok?” Iris asks.

  “But I thought you was gone?” Bart asks.

“We all did,” Artemis comments. “But turns out he was just someplace far away. And I’m not exaggerated.”

    “But now I’m back. Surprising and impossible I knows,” Wally adds. “And thanks for keeping taking the mantle of Kid Flash. If there’s anyone I would had chosen, I’m glad it was y-”

  Wally didn’t gets to finish his sentence because Bart had engulfs Wally in a hug, his eyes sobbing and nose running, the content from his eyes and nose flowing on Wally’s hoodie. 

Wally was quick to hug back, patting Bart’s back, 

       “You’re back, I can’t believe you’re back.” Bart sob, his arms wrapping tighter around Wally, securing that Wally wouldn’t vanish again.

* * *

 

“So, lets me gets this straight,” Bart began to rant. “You had been trapped in another place of existence of another dimension and suddenly a new superhero named Halo appears in your dreams or each other dreams or some kind of dreamscape that exist within the speed force. And for awhile you guys chats up on each other lives, and she kept persisting on trying to brings you back in our dimension.  And despite telling her not to save you, she ends up saving you anyway through a boom tube. ”

   “Bingo,” Wally snaps his fingers. 

 Wally and Bart was currently in Bart’s room. Bart had his back to Wally, who was sitting on the bed.

      “Wow, and I thought being from the future was impressive,” Bart jokes and turns around, his hands carrying something.

   “Here,” Bart extends his arms out, presenting his folded Kid Flash before Wally. 

 “Uh, what are you doing?” Wally’s eyebrows furrow.

 “Giving you back your suit of course,” Bart answers. “Now that’s the real Kid Flash is back, I figures I no longer needs this and should give it back to it rightful owner.”

 Wally’s eyes drifting from Bart to the uniform and back to Bart again. Wally let out a sign and rise from his seat on the bed.

     “Keeps it,” Wally push the uniform back. “It’s yours.”

    “What? But I’m not Kid Flash,” Bart explains. “You are.”

 “Oh I knows that,” Wally shrug his shoulders. “But based on what everyone had told me so far, I says you you’d done a pretty great job as Kid Flash, and I think you should continues doing so.”

       “But what about you?” Bart asks.

 “We’ll figures something out,” Wally reply and place an arm on Bart’s shoulders. “Maybe I can be Kid Flash again and you can be Impulse, but either way, I’m proud of you Bart, we are all.”

    Bart didn’t knows how he response, so he just wrap his arms around Wally again, who returns the hug.

     “You knows me and everyone else is gonna wants to meets Halo soon, right?” Bart asks.

  “I knows, but as Artemis stated, you’ll meets her when the times comes,,” Wally states.

 

* * *

 

“Violet,  sits out for the rest of the training for today, ” Dick calls out to a levitating Violet, who was only a few inches above the ground.Dick, Violet,  Artemis, Connor, Jefferson, Forager, and Dick was at the quarry in Owings Mills, where they were in the middle of training.

    “But we’re only half way through,” Violet complains. “And I’m not tired yet.”

 Suddenly Violet’s orange aura fade away, causing Violet to fall. Thankfully, Brion was under her and caught her in his arms.

    “While that is so, your powers prove otherwise,” Jeff comments.. “I think we can all agree that it would be best for you to sit down for now.”

  “You all says that the other days as well,” Violet pouts and fold her arms, making Brion snorts. 

 “And your powers was acting up then as well,” Artemis adds. “And seem like they still are, so you better sit out.”

  “But I-”

 “Now,” Dick orders more sternly.

  Violet’s pout deepened as Brion walks over to Super-Cycle and gently place Violet in it. Her pout and folded arms still remains.

 “How am I supposed to works with the other teams if I can’t even trains with any of you?” Violet complains.

“No needs to fret my aurora borealis, ” Brion assure Violet. “Once your regains your strength you can joins.”

    “But I feels fine,” Violet lies, earning her raised eyebrows from Brion and an “are you serious” look.

      Violet only slump in her seat.

Ever since she’d brought Wally back several weeks ago, Violet had been feeling sluggish due to the excessive of energy she had to drawn from within herself. Her powers was still in check, but sometimes they would acts up or be ineffective. 

Brion place a kiss on her forehead. “You knows, if you’re so upset about not training, you can always accept  my offer and we tie the knot and moved to Markovia where you can live with me and have the guards watch you 24/7. Or I can take you to bed and pound you so hard every night for a week that your legs won’t works, leaving you bedridden for awhile.” 

    “I still don’t understand how giving me a pounding, as you explains doesn’t involves harming me, can leaves me bedridden.” Violet questions.

   “You’ll find out one day,” Brion made a devilish smirk and winks at her.

   “Just because Halo is excuse from training doesn’t means Geo-force is!” Forager calls out.

“You heard Forager! Get your as-I means butt over here!” Dick had to rephrase his sentence after Artemis poke him in the ribs for almost saying ass in front of Violet.

  Brion groans while Violet giggles, she then kiss Brion on his cheeks. “After training, she can watch a movie, ok?”

 “Anything for you my Halo,” Brion place a hand on the cheeks that had been bless by Violet’s lips.

 “Brion! Come one! We’re waiting for you!” Conner calls out.

Brion’s groan resurfaces, as well as Violet’s laugh.

* * *

 

“Needs a hand boys,” Artemis announces her and Wally’s arrival,  Geo-Force’s, Halo’s, and Forager’s arrirvial through boom tube atva recently busted human trafficking ring in Gotham City , coming to aid Flash, Aquaman, and Black Canary. 

     “Nice of you to drops in!” Barry greets them and he zooms past three of the guards and unarmed them. “Lost time no see, especially you Kid Flash.”

  “You saw me yesterday!” Wally as he knocks out two guards.

“Not enough!” Flash comments 

  “It’s good to have you back with us!”  Kaldur'ahm adds in as he send two scientists flying in the air.

  “We have so much to catch up on!” Black Canary adds as she fought off a guard. Halo came to her aid, manifesting her yellow aura and blasting them.

“Thanks,”  Black Canary thanks Halo.

“No problem,” Halo response and resume fighting.

  “You guys still coming to dinner next week, right?” Artemis asks as she, Geo-Force, and Forager rounds up remaining traffickers .

    “Can’t comes that night?” Black Canary answers. “Got personal interest to attend to but Oliver will certainly be there.”

 “I wouldn’t miss it!” Barry response.

“But you will be late,” Wally scolds Flash.

 “Hey!” Flash calls out in protest. 

    Once all the traffickers, guards, and scientists was arrested, police siren could be heard.

  “That’s our cue to leaves,” Artemis said.

Violet’s  indigo aura manifests and a boom tube appears.

  “Now that’s a way to exit,” Flash comments.  

  “Thanks you,” Violet reply as she was about to enters the boom tube after Geo-Force, Artemis, Wally, and Forager went through.

  “Hey, I knows this might seems rude, but I had met you and your friends a number of time and I don’t recalls your name since we’d never properly introduces each other,” Barry admits awkwardly, rubbing a hand behind his head.

 “That’s quite alright Flash,” Halo assures him as she steps into the boom tube. “You may calls me Halo.”

   “Well it’s nice to meets y-Wait, you’re HALO!” Barry exclaims.

Halo nod and went through the boom tube.

  “Wait!” Barry’s protest didn’t reach Halo’s ears because the boom tube disappears.

  “Crap,” Barry cuss.

  “If it’s makes you feels better, Oliver Mets her the other week and didn’t gets to properly introduce himself either,” Black Canary assures Flash.

* * *

 

**After Meetings the Grandparents.**

  “I’m back!” Bart announces his arrival back home, closing the door behind, and finding his grandparents, dad, and  aunt in the living room, sitting on the cough. Don in Iris’ laps and Dawn in Barry’s laps.

   “Hey Bart,” Barry greets Bart. “How was your “studying”with your “friends go?” Barry air quotes the word studying.

   “Ok first off, it wasn’t really a hangout if that’s what you’re thinking,” Bart corrects Barry. “Second, counseling has to counts as a form of educational values.”

    “Counseling? You went to counseling?” Iris questions.

 “No, I was counseling,” Bart clarifies “at the Meta-Human Youth Center with Ed and Neut. I figured my own experience can help with the there.”

 “Experience. What kind of experience do you ha-” Barry cuts his sentence short to whine as pain after Iris pokes him in his waists.

    “Hey what was that for?” Barry demands. Iris was giving him a stern looks, her pupils directing to Bart. 

 Barry was confused for a second until his eyes widen in realization.

  “Nevermind,” Barry excuse himself after realizing what experience Bart means. His own experience in the former future where the Reach had taken over. Where he had been treated as nothing more than property, as nothing more than disposable, just like the young meta-humans of today were treated.

     Silence rain over the room.

   “So,” Bart broke the awkward silence “how did the dinner went?”

  “Great,” Iris admits. “Don and Dawn hanging out with Lian and I see a few play dates in the future. And we discovers that Artemis had taken in a kid of her own that’s around your age. Her name is Violet.”

  “Really!?” Bart exclaims.

 “I knows, we were all surprise as you all,” Barry admits. “We were even more surprise when it turns out she is Halo.”

“You met Halo!” Bart exclaims. 

“Yep,” Barry reply.

  “And she was living with Artemis and Will the entire times and neither of them bother to tells us,” Bart complains. 

  “I knows right,” Barry agrees. “Artemis said she needed some rest after saving Wally and she says that having a crowd of people thanking her wouldn’t be good for her in her state.”

        “Oh man I can’t believes I miss her!” Bart complains. “What was she like? M’gann tolds me and the team about her, but not that much, only the she’s part Mother Box and that she and some guys named Geo-Force and Forager would joins the team.”

   “Artemis told us that too and that was surprising at well,” Barry admits.

“She’s the sweetest,” Iris answers Bart. “She’s still adjusting to her new life, so she still have a lot to learns and adjust to. But overall she’s a nice girl. I‘m sure you and Violet will gets along quite nicely.”

     “I has to pay her a visit. I has veto tells he-Wait, I thinks I heard the name Violet before!” Bart exclaims. “Dick told the team before and Jaime mentions her one time before, but immediately shut up afterward. I gotta go calls him. Talks to you later grandma and grandpa!”

      Bart then zooms out the living room and heads to his room.

“Stop calling us that!” Iris protests, while Barry just laughs and Don and Dawn jumps up and down in their laps.

* * *

 

“Dude, she saw you naked! And then she hugs you!” Bart laughs through his cell phone, with Jaime on the other end. 

  “Yeah, keep laughing it up,” Jaime rolls his eyes. “Her boyfriend Brion on the other hand, who’s also Geo-Force by the way, was not happy when she told him that.”

   “Brion? I think I heard that name before,” Bart believes.

  “Yeah, probably have,” Jaime reply. “He’s the younger prince of Markovia that was banish on live TV.”

  “So she’s dating a prince,” Bart said.

 “Yep, and boy does he have the temper,” Jaime adds as he was bringing up the memory of the cat he and Brion had during the flight back on the Bio-Ship.

_ Flashback _

_ “So Jaime,” Brion and Jaime was in a corner in a distance away from everyone else on the Bio-Ship “, I wanted to thanks you for alerting us of Violet’s plan.” _

_   “Oh, well thanks,” Jaime reply. “I figures that what she had plan was dangerous so I figu-” _

_    “However,” Brion cuts off Jaime, placing a hand on his shoulders “,that doesn’t excuse the facts that you brought her to Antarctica and lets her go through ton another dimension alone, putting her in peril.” _

_   Brion was starting to steams up now, his hands burning as well, but thanks to Jaime’s suit, Jaime didn’t feels the burn. _

_  “Uh dude, you’re steaming up,” Fear was obvious in Jaime’s voice, as was the anger in Brion’s voice. _

_     “Even those your intention was to help Violet, Violet almost lost her life because of you, so I wanted to make things clear.” Brion was staring at Jaime, dead in the eyes with a frown on his face. “Ever put her in harm’s ways again, than I’ll be more than glad to used you as target practice. Got it.” _

_   Jaime gulp and nod. _

_  “Good, I glad we came to an agreement,” Brion removes his hands from Jaime’s shoulders and walks away from him and returns to Violet, who was sitting in a seat. _

_   I wonders how he’ll reacts if he finds out she saw you naked. The Scarab comments. _

_ “Don’t even think about it,” Jaime whispers fiercely. “I don’t wants to be burns on a skewer.” _

_ “Geo-Force,” Forager’s voice echoed throughout the Bio-Ship “Halo had just informed Forager that when Violet Harper visited Jaime Reyes, Violet Harper saw Jaime Reyes naked. And had hug Jaime Reyes while Jaime Reyes was naked.” _

_   “EXCUSE ME!?” Brion shrieks. _

_  “Oh no,” Jaime whines. “Can this ship takes me home faster?Please.” _

_   Flashback ends _

“What you thoughts of her?” Bart asks. 

“I think she’s pretty good,” Jaime answers.

_ Based on your erection, good is just an understatement.  _ The Scarab comments, making Jaime groans.

 “Do you think she’ll like me?” Bart asks.

 “Dude, if she was willing to risk her own life just to saves someone she barely knows, than I sure she‘ll like you,” Jaime answers.

 “Thanks dude,” Bart said. “I’m gonna meets her first thing tomorrow!”

  “Good for you,” Jaime reply. “Just don’t gets too close or else Brion might burns you alive.”

* * *

 

“Recognized Kid Flash, B23,” The zeta-beam announces from the garage, shifts Conner’s and Brion’s attention from the motorcycle they was working on in the garage to the arrival of Bart.

 “Oh hey Bart,” Conner greets him as he wipe away the grease from his forehead with his hands. “Wasn’t expecting you t-”

  “Where’s Violet?” Bart interrupts Conner.

“On the porch,” Conner answers while Brion just glare at Bart with suspicious.

 “Why do you wants to k-” Brion never got to finish his sentence because he zoom past them, heading in the directions of the porch. He stops when he got onto the porch and was standing before Violet, Forager, Wally and Artemis on the porch.

   “Oh, hey Bart,” Wally greets him.

  “Is this Kid Flash that was formerly known as Impulse?” Forager asks.

  “Yep, sure is,” Artemis answers.

 “Oh, so you’re Bart,” Violet reply as she got up out of her seat. “Wally had told me so mu-”

  Violet was cuts off by the sudden embrace of Bart wrapping his arms around her. Violet didn’t knows what to do so she just hugs him back as a reflex.

    “Thanks you for bringing Wally back!” Bart cry. 

 “No needs to thanks me, it was my pleasure,” Violet reply and place a hair upon Bart’s forehead.

  “Eh-heh,” Brion clears his throat. “I hate to run in this touching moment, but would you minds releasing Violet, as well as your chest from Violet’s chest!”

   “And you must be Brion I had been hearing so much about,” Bart jokes with no intentions of letting go anytime soon, despite the risk.

   


	31. What does Victor Stone means Victor Stone was in Violet Harper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Victor get expose to each other by accident more than they needs to be.

“Why do I still smells like dog vomit?” Victor complains after sniffing himself, hoping to smells like the lavender scent of the liquid soap, only to discovers that he still reek of dog vomits.

  Victor groans as he adds more of the liquid onto his rag and continues cleansing himself as the hot water rain down on his from the cloud that is the shower head.

      Victor was at Artems’ and Will’s place, hoping to hangs with Violet after she comes home from school.

  While he waited for Violet, Brucely decided to hop onto Victor and licks at him, much to Victor’s amusement.

 Unfortunately, his amusement son turns to annoyance and discomforts when Brucely puke the content from his stomach that was once his breakfast and some food he had sneaked all over Victor, painting his face and hoodie..

   Will offers Victor a shower, which Victor gladly accepted and was currently in now.

    

* * *

 

 “Recognized. Tigress, B-0-7. Halo, G-0-3.” The zeta beam announced from the garage.

   Artemis and Violet enters inside through the interior garage door.

  “Good evening you two,” Will greets them from the kitchen.

  “Hey Will,” Artemis response while Violet was occupy with listening to the songs on her playlist playing on the headphones hugging her ears, which she was rocking out to.

 Lian and Brucely and ran up to them and Lian hugs Violet’s legs while Brucely jumps onto Artemis’ legs.

  Lian’s arms made Violet aware of her surroundings.

“Oh, hello Lian, Brucely, and Will,” Violet greets them. “When did we returns home?”

  Will chuckle at Violet. “Where you gets the headphone?”

 “Harper Row got them for me! Aren’t they cools!?” Violet squeals. “I can listen to music when my cell phone is in another room!”

    “And now she’s obsessing over music,” Will response. “What’s next? Romantic movies.”

  “I’m gonna take a shower,” Violet announces and she heads toward Artemis’ room to change out of her clothes.

 “Victor already in there so you gonna has to wait awhile!” Will calls out.

“Uh huh,” Violet answers.

 “She didn't hear me, did she?” Will raises his eyebrows at Artemis.

  “Teenagers,” Artemis shook her head.

   

* * *

 

“Finally the dog scent is dog,” Victor cheers after giving himself another smell check. When his nose didn’t comes into contact with any scent of puke, Victor turns ogf the shower, ending the downpour of water. He pulls the shower curtain and grabs his towel he’d placed on the railing.

 After drying himself off, he got out the shower and wraps a towel around himself, water still dripping from him and moves to the door and open it, expecting to go through the door, but instead he bump into another body. He lost his balance and he fell down with a thump, and what felt like another person on him, his towel falling down in the progress.

  Victor whines in pain, and so did the person on top of him. Victor looks and was staring into the brown eyes and have long curly hair hanging above him. He discovers that the person on top of him was none other than….Violet, naked

* * *

 

“I can feel your halo, halo,” Violet hums the song as she wraps the towel around her body and exits Artemis’ room with her eyes half way close, still in bliss after hearing the marathon of songs and went straight for the bathroom.

 Before her hand reach the doorknob, the door open and Violet bump into a wet surface. Whoever she bumps into lost their balance and they fell down. Violet slip on some water on the ground and came crashing down on the other body, her towel discarding on the floor.

  The other person whines in pain, follows by Violet. Violet suddenly felt poking her in her...fanny as Artemis perserve Violet to calls her vaginal area. Whatever was poking her there was making her heat up.

 Violet looks down, and discovers that the other body she fell on was none other than...Victor, who was naked and wet.

* * *

 

“Violet!” Victor exclaims, his cybernetic eye beating red to shows his blush.

  “Victor!” Violet exclaims, being more graceful than ever for having been blessed with dark skin because it hid her blush.

    Violet immediately got off and Victor and grabs her towel, wrapping around herself once again, clinging onto it like her life depended on it. Or at least her dignity did.

  Victor gots up as well, exposing more of himself to Violet. Violet turns away, but not quick enough because she stills got a full glimpse of Victor.

  “So that’s what was poking in me!?” Violet exclaims, poking at Victor.

 “Huh?” Victor and looks down and discovers….a full fledge erection.

   “Oh my god!” Victor panics and pick up his towel and quickly wraps his towel around his waists  once more, clinging onto it for dear life just like Violet was doing with her own.

“Violet, I am so sor-”

  “Hey, I heard screaming,” Artemis announces, coming into the bathroom. “Is everythi-”

   Artemis shuts off as soon as she looks at the scene before her.

  “It’s not what it looks like!” Victor panics.

  “Oh, I knows,” Artemis reply and she stood in front of Violet, blogging Victor views of her. “But you better wanna moves quick before Lian comes and blab what she saw to Brion.”

 At the mentions of Brion and his wrath he’ll place upon Victor if he was to ever finds out that he and Violet had made far too much physical contact than needed, he ran off into Will’s room and shut the door behind him.

      “Uh, are you alright?” Artemis turns to face a still shock Violet.

 “Yes, I’m fine,” Violet manages to says. “Can I asks you something?”

 “Sure, go ahead,” Artem reply.

  “Is it..Is it normal to feels empty inside after having the, well, boy’s part in you?” Violet asks, rubbing her legs closer together.

  “Oh my god,” Artemis groans as she pinch the bridge of her nose.

* * *

 

“Why had Victor Stone even avoiding Violet Harper all day?” Forager asks Victor. Both boys was sitting on the porch at Conner’s and Artemis’ while Violet and Brion was cuddling under an apple tree.

    Instead of Victor answering, he simply looks away, his cybernetic eyes glowing red once more, signaling his blush.

It had been a day ever since the...bathroom incident. Victor had immedietlhy left after he had dressed, without saying goodbye. When Violet had comes over, Victor and Violet didn’t dare to looks at each other or spark up conservation. The image of each other naked bodies still consume their minds.

   “Did something happens between Violet Harper and Victor Stone that made Violet Harper and Victor Stone not wants to speak with Violet Harper or Victor Stone?” Forager asks.

   “Well it sorts of like that,” Victor admits, rubbing his head with robotic hand. “It’s nothing serious, and we’re not mad at each other, it’s just, well,” Victor struggles to reveals the truth.

 “If it’s nothing serious, than Victor Stone can tells forager what’s bothering Violet Harper and Victor Stone, but only if Victor Stone wants to,” Forager offers an ear to Victor.

    “Well, I needs to get it off my chest, not literally of course,” Victor forces out a sign. “Yesterday, me and Violet, well um. Looks, you see, I-”

   “VICTOR WAS IN YOU!” Brion shrieks, shifting Victor’s and Forager’s attention to a steaming Brion and a worrying Violet.

“Oh no,” Victor groans.

  “Please do not be upset,” Violet plead with Brion. “It was an accident,  I should had been playing more attention. Victor immediately looks away from me. I’m sorry Brion.”

  “You have nothing to apologizes for,” Brion soften for Violet, cupping her cheeks in his hands. “Excuse me for my outburst, I was just alarms by the fact that you and ViCTOR was so expose to each other.”

  “Please don’t be upset at Victor,” Violet begs. “His body was just reacting.”

  “Oh his body was reacting all right,” Brion glares at Victor. “Stay here while me and Victor have a chat to cler things up. OK?”

 Violet nod.

Brion kiss Violet’s forehead and release his hands from her cheeks. He got up and walks toward the porch, his eyes focusing on Victor with a glare.

 “That’s my cue to leave now,” Victor said as he got off the porch and heads straight toward the garage with the full intention of going anywhere as long as it was far away from Brion.

“That is a wise decision,” Forager comments.

 “Victor! Wait!” Brion orders as he follows Victor.“I just wants to talk!”

 Brion got to the garage and blocks Victor from entering the garbage.

  Victor rans off again and Brion was chasing after him in the backyard.

  Violet just stare at the scene and place the headphones over her ears, pressing start on her playlist on her cellphone, _Halo_ by Beyoncé playing first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remembers, I’m open for requests.


	32. Do you mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brion doesn’t mind Violet checking him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspire by this lovely piece of art  
> https://sizzleshorts.tumblr.com/post/181973734823/halo-doesnt-mind-at-all

  “Worthless piece of junk!” Brion complains, steaming up, causing the torque wrench to melt in his hands. The goo that was once a tool drips onto the engine that belongs to an old pickup truck that Brion and Conner was fixing, or at least attempting to fix in Brion’s case.

  “Hey, don’t be mad at the car,” Conner said as rolls out from under the vehicle on the creeper, grease staining his face. “And it’s not worthless, it’s a relic.”

   “Sure it’s a relic,” Brion reply sarcastically with an eyeroll as he drops the rest of the goo onto the engine. “And Wolf is a pure breed who had won countless awards and doesn’t just sleep on his stomach and do nothing all day.”

    “Grrr,” Wolf growls at Brion from the porch.

“What? You knows I’m telling the truth,” Brion retaliate, eyebrows furrowing.

   Wolf huff at Brion and stands up on all four, looking like he was ready to pounce on Brion until Violet rubs behind Wolf’s ears.

   “Calm down boy,” Violet comforts Wolf. Wolf leans into Violet’s touches, but still kept a glare at Brion as he lie back down.

     Brion smiles  a small grin at the scene before him, Violet looking mesmerizing as always. But his smile was short live as the engine began to acts up again, with smoke coming out of it, making Brion cough.

   “Why would anyone drives this old heap of junk!?” Brion slams his fist onto the supposed “relic”, but that only made the pickup truck press on, making it shakes up and cough up a string of oil as it mucus , which spray onto Brion’s face and all over his shirt. 

    Wolf raises his head with amusement, laughing a bit at Brion getting dirty up while Violet giggles.

    “That what you gets for calling it junk,” Conner jokes, tossing a cloth at Brion.

  Brion taught it with one hand and wipe away the oil from his face. “Thanks,” Brion reply and close the roof of the pickup truck, placing the cloth on top of it.

     Brion then proceed to takes off his shirt, but stops before the shirt could even went above his belly button when he took notices of an orange aura glowing. Brion looks up and discovers that the orange glow was manifesting from Violet, who was no longer on the porch and was at a short distance from Brion, levitating above the ground, sitting criss cross in the air, her eyes prying into a soon to be shirtless Brion.

  “Do you mind?” Brion asks.

 “No,” Violet answers, biting her lips together. “Not at all.”

 Brion rolls his eyes but then a devilish smirk and an equally devilish thought appears. Brion proceed taking of his shirt, but more slowly, allowing Violet to take notices of every details of his abs and muscles. Brion even sway his hips to the side.

    “Dude,seriously,” Conner groans as Wolf covers his eyes with a paw.

  When Brion finally removes his shirt, he toss it to Violet. Violet caught it with both her hands, squealing her newly caught prize and rubbing it on her face despite the oil that stained it.

   Brion place his hands on his hips, smirking at Violet. “Do you see anything you like?”

  Violet simply nod, eyes still glues on Brion as she sniff his shirt, creeping up closer to Brion.

  “Alright, enough flirting you two,” Conner said, pleading with his eyes,  offering Brion a shirt.

  “No thanks,” Brion rejects the shirt. “I‘ll go without a shirt until we fix up this relic.”

  Brion then shift his attention to Violet again. “And maybe even longer too.” He winks at her, making Violet squeals.

 Wolf huff at the over flirtatious couple.

“You and me both boy,” Conner nod his head in agreement. “You and me both.”

 


	33. Meets My Brothers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet meeting Jim and Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf

“Halo! Covers me!” Tigress orders as she shots several arrows, aiming at some guards and traffickers.

  Halo flew over to Tigress and manifesting her red aura, creating a force shield that blocks off the bullets, which bounce off the shield.

   Halo and Tigress had busted a building which covers up a meta-human trafficking ring and now they were battling the guards, and despite being greatly outnumbered by ten to two, they were handling things well. However, right now they found themselves corners,or at least in the middle of approaching guards.

  Suddenly…

**BLAM!**

The wall behind them exploding into pieces, creating a giant hole in the wall, captivating everyone to stare at the hole clouded with smoke with two figures coming out of it. When the smoke clears up, the two figures was reveals as Guardian and Arsenal.

  “Needs a hand,” Arsenal offers and aiming him charging up cybernetic arm at the guards. Arsenal and Guardian moves forward and the battle continues with Arsenal shooting at the guards.

The guards began to shoot at the two new arrivals, but Guardian blocks the bullets with his shield, and just like Violet’s force shield, the bullets was ineffective and bounce off. 

    “Are they friends of your?” Halo asks as she shifts from her red aura to her yellow aura and starting shootings blasts of her own.

   “They sure are,” Tigress as she , refilling her crossbow and continuing the fight.

* * *

 

Police sirens fills the air as the police arresting the traffickers.

  Halo, Tigress, Guardian, and Arsenal was on the roof of a nearby building, observing the arrests taking place.

   “Thanks you for coming to aid us, we appreciates it a great deal,” Halo thanks Arsenal and Guardian.  

  “No problem Miss, uh,” Guardian was signaling for Halo to introduces herself.

“Oh right! Hi, I’m Halo, or at least whenever I’m on a mission” Halo introduces herself. “And it seem like you already knows Tigress.”

“Halo. That’s a pretty name,” Guardian comments. 

“Why Thanks you!” Violet cheers, her orange aura manifesting and making her float above the ground. “Arte- I means Tigress named be that when she found me in Markovia.”

“Found you?” Arsenal questions, his eyebrows furrowing, staring at Tigress

“It’s a long story,” Tigress have all to says.

“Oh, I never catch either of your names, and by catch, I don’t means actually catch it like it’s an object, I meant as in I was never told your names,” Halo clarifies.

  “Uh ok?” Arsenal looks at Halo like she have two heads. “I’m Arsenal and this is Guardian.”

     “Arsenal and Guardian? Oh those names parallel one another, ” Violet comments.

“Heh, I never saw it as that,” Guardian reply. “But you can also calls me Jim Harper and him Roy Harper.”

  “Harper! That’s my name too!” Halo cheers. “Well, part of it really. When I’m at home, I’m Violet Harper. Artemis let be use Will’s last name, which is Harper by the way if you didn’t knows.”

    “You knows Will?” Arsenal sounds intrigue.

    “Of course, I’d been living with Artemis, Will, Lian, Brucely, and Wally at their home,” Violet explains.

   “You had now?” Guardian was glaring at Tigress.

 “Wait, did you just says Wally?” Arsenal asks. “As in Wally West?”

  “Yes, Wally West is the person I’m speaking of,” Halo says as she lowers herself back on the roof and her orange aura fade away. ”He had been living with us since I’d returned him home back from the plane of existence of another dimension.”

   “Another dimension?” Arsenal questions.

 “Like I said, it’s a long story,” Tigress signs.

  “May I asks you two a question? Oh, and this question isn’t the one I wish to ask you,” Halo explains.

   “Sure,” Guardian answers.

 “Are you two in anyway related to Will Harper and Lian Harper?” Halo asks.

“Oh, we’re related alright,” Arsenal answers. “Way more related than you think.”

   “I don’t understand?” Halo sounds confuse.

 “Think of us as Will’s brothers,” Guardian clarifies as he removes him helmet, revealing his identity to Halo. “Identical brothers to be exact.”

  Arsenal follows Guardian and removes him mask as well.

  “Oh my!” Halo exclaims. “You two both looks like Will! Will never mentions having brothers.”

  “None of us knew the other even existed until later on,” Arsenal said.

  “Oh, so you was separated at birth?” Violet asks.

 “Sort of,” Guardian answers.

  “Just like the twins from that soap opera me and Wally had been watching!” Violet jumps up and down, clapping her hands.

   “So, you and Will adopted a kid without addressing any of us?” Arsenal asks, arms folds. “As well as not mentions that Wally was back from the dead?”

  “Another plane of existence from a dimension, actually,” Tigress clarifies.

* * *

 

“You guys are up already?” Will yawns, entering the living room, expecting to see Violet, Tara, Wally, and Artemis up based on the noise and voices he heard in the kitchen.

   Instead, he found Violet and Tara still fast asleep, Violet floating above Tara. And….Roy and Jim in the kitchen, sitting on the chars by the table.

  “Uh, what are you guys doling here an how did you ge-”

  “When was you gonna tells us that you have another kid?” Roy cut Will off.

    “Another kid? You means Violet?” Will asks, entering the kitchen and taking a chair.

 “We’re not talking about the princess sleeping on the cough.” Roy sarcastically reply.

   “We met her last night when we lend a helping hand on a mission she and Artemis was on,” Jim explains. “And she told us some interesting facts.”

  “What facts would that be?” Will asks, regretting it already.

  “Oh nothing much, just some minor details,” Roy began. “Her name, where she comes from. Oh, and that she had been living with you and Artemis for the past few months and she brought Wally back.”

  “Oh right,” Will groans.

  “We wish you had tolds us about her sooner,” Jim scolds Will. “Now we have another kid to watch over.”

  “Looks, I’m sorry for no-Wait, what do you have another kid to watch over?” Will asks.

   “Uh hello, it’s obvious that you views Violet as a kid of your own,” Roy response. “Which means me and Jim have to keep an eye on her like we do with Lian.”

   “Keeps an eye on her and Lian?” Will’s eyebrows furrow. “Wait, had you been spying on Lian!?”

  “Not spying, just keeping an eye on her now and then,” Jim clarifies. “Even those you’re raising her, we like to keeps an eye on her now and then.”

    “She’s technically our daughter you knows,” Roy adds. “And looks like Violet is now too.”

 Will smiles at his brothers over their concerns for Lian and Violet.

 “As such, we would like to knows more about Violet,” Jim continues.

 “Sure, what do you wants to knows about her?” Will asks.

  “We hears that she have a boyfriend that’s a year older than her,” Roy began. “We wants to knows his name, address, history, background, and if he try any move on her.”

 


	34. Baby Monitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team worry over Brion and Violet becoming intimate in their growing relationships. And sometimes their suspicious gets the worse of them.

“I got Dad and Au-I means Don and Dawn!” Bart announces as he held Don and Dawn in his arms, making the twins pout because their race was cuts short.

 Well, for them at least.

 “Lian! Please stops running! You have no one to race with!” Brion calls out as he and Violet chase a still racing Lian around Will’s and Artemis’ place.

“Lian, please stops or else you might falls down and hurts himself!” Violet begs.

    Iris and Will laughs at the scene before them from the kitchen, each holding a cup of tea in their hands.

 “Thanks again for bringing Don and Dawn over,” Will said.

“Oh it was my pleasure,” Iris reply. 

  “Bart! A little help  here!” Brion begs as Lian dodges him and Violet once again.

“Sorry! I have my hands full!” Bart response as he took a seat on the cough with the Tornado Twins still in his arms, placing them on his laps.

    Brion groans as he and Violet follows after Lian, who had ran into the directions of the bedrooms.

      “So, uh Will,” Iris began. “How Violet been?”

 “Quite fine,” Will answers. “She still have a few things to learns, but she had been adjusting quite nicely.”

  “That’s nice,” Iris nod. “How her and Brion’s relationship been progressing?”

  “Oh uh well,” Will was surprise by the question. “Well, it depends on what you want to knows?” Will took a sip of his tea.

    “Oh the usual,” Iris explains. “Where had they been going on dates? Had hey gotten into any disagreements? And…..Had they been intimate lately?”

  Will stops sipping his tea and nearly spit out of the tea currently residing in his mouth, but he force the drink down his throat with a gulp.

  “You don’t has to answers if you don’t wants to,” Iris offers.

  “No, it’s alright,” Will secures her and forces out a sign.. And to answer your question, yes, Violet and Brion had been rather intimate.”

  “How intimate exactly?” Iris questions.

  Will redden as he recalls how many times he had caught Violet and Brion making out on the cough, or in the Bio-Ship or under apple trees.

    “Well, uh,” Will was about to force out an answer until Lian came running into the  kitchen and climbing onto his laps.

   “Look like you won the race and left Brion and Violet in the dust” Will picks Lian up and place her down on his laps. “Speaking of them, where ar-”

Will was cuts off by voices coming out of the baby monitors on the table.

    “Why is it so tight?” Brion groans through the baby monitor.

 “I don’t knows, it was just made that way,” Violet whines in pain. “Ouch! Brion please moves slowly, you’re hurting me.”

 “What the?” Will huff.

  “Sorry Violet,” Brion apologists. “It’s just so tight in here. Can you please unwrap your legs around me? Maybe then I can to moves around better.”

  “Ok,” Violet accepts. “Oh, Brion, you was right. I feels a great different. Now continues moving, you’re almost there.”

  “Uh, what are you guys listening to?” Bart asks as he covers uDon’s and Dawn’s ears.

   “Not sure, but I’m not liking what’s coming to mind,” Will reply as he picks up the baby monitor and places it by his ears.

“Me neither,” Iris reply.

  “Yes! That’s s it Brion!” Violet cheers. “Just keeps pushing. I can feels you almost there! Just keep pushing! Do you wants me to moves as well.”

  “No thanks,” Brion sounds like he was struggling with something. “Just stay here and let me do all the work.”

 “Ok, but please don’t push too hard. It hurts when you slams into me,” Violet comments.

  “Alright, I had heard quite enough!” Will slams the baby monitor back onto the table, making Lian and Iris flinch.“Lian, do you knows where Brion and Violet are?”

  Lian nod.“In the broom closet.”

“Thanks you sweetie,” Will place Lian on Iris’s laps and rise out of his chairs, pushing it back and ran off in the direction of the bedroom..

  When he got to the broom closet, Violet’s and Brion’s voices was heard through the door.

 “Uh Brion, I believes you just grabs a hold of my butt,” Violet said.

      Will growls and grabs a hold of the doorknob and found it lock. He unlocks it and open the door, expecting to find Violet and Brion, both naked and sweaty, with Brion in Violet.

  Instead, Violet and Brion came stumbling out of the closet, with Brion falling on top of Violet, both fully dress, and with Brion certainly not in Violet.

The other baby monitor fell with them, laying next to the couple.

  “Oh, thanks you Will,” Violet said, looking up at Will.

“What was you two doing in there?” Will growls.

 “Why won’t you asks your daughter?” Brion asks as he got up and helps Violet up. “She locks us in that cramp space. We could barely move around in there.”

  “Brion was trying to reach the doorknob and melt it,” Violet explains. “But he was trying that difficult to do since I was in front of him, so he attempts to try and reach it by pushing until his hands could reach it. But then you came to our rescue”

        “Oh, thanks goodness,” Will comments.

 “You’re glad we was lock in that closest?” Brion raise an eyebrow at Will.

   “No, of course not,” Will explains. “I‘m just glad that you two wasn’t doing what I thoughts you was doing.”

 “What did you think we was doing?” Violet asks.

 “Uh, nothing,” Will lie awkwardly.

  “You thought we was doing nothing?” Violet questions.

“Uh, well,” Will struggles to search for a lie.

   Brion seems to have catch on because his face redden and eyes widen.

“We’ll discuss that some other time,” Brion cuts in. “Let go see Lian and tells her our complains about locking us in that tight space.”

  Brion leads Violet toward the kitchen.

  “Oh boy,” Will groans as he Brion place an arm around Violet, inching toward her butt.

“Keeps your hands to yourself Brion!”

* * *

 

“Where are Violet and Brion?” Conner asks Forager, who was on the porch.“Training is gonna starts soon.”

    “Violet Harper and Brion Markov are currencly residing within Bio-Ship,” Forager answers.

“Thanks,” Conner said and he walks toward the Bio-RV. Before his hands reach the doorknob, Conner heard Violet and Brion through the door.

     “Do I continues blowing on it?” Violet asks.

“Yes, you’re doing great so far,” Brion secures Violet. “Just keeps your mouth wraps around it and continues blowing. You’re almost there.”

 “Ok, but it feels weird in my mouth,” Violet comments.

“That it’s Violet, you’re almost there,” Brion encourages Violet.

  “Crap!” Conner exclaims and he immediately opens the door, expecting to find Violet on her knees in front of Brion.  

  Instead, he found Violet standing up and indeed blowing...a beach ball.

  ”Uh, what’s going on here?“ Conner asks as he enters inside.

  “Violet blowing a beach ball, obviously,” Brion snarks.

 “I’m preparing for our upcoming beach day by blowing this beach ball,” Violet adds. “And Brion was teaching me how to do it. I’m almost done.”

  “Oh, uh right,” Conner huff as his face redden and rub the back of his head.

“Why is your face becoming an apple?” Violet ask.

“Oh, um, it’s nothing,” Conner lies. “I just wanted to let you guys that we going go to Mount Justice for training.”

 “Ok, just lets me finish blowing,” Violet did as she just said.

“Please, don’t say that,” Conner groans. He then took notices of Brion smirking at Violet.

   _I gonna keeps those two on check,_ Conner thoughts, worrying over his protégés having a baby before he and M’gann does.

* * *

 

  “Should I called them? I knows they’re old enough to looks after v themselves, but still,” Artemis panics.

  “Artemis, just relax,” Wally secures Violet. “They’re just home alone, having a sleepover.”

 Wally was referring to Brion, Forager, Violet, Victor, and Tara was home alone at Will’s and Artemis’ place while Will, Lian, Brucely, Artemis and Will stays the night at Conner’s and M’gann’s place, deciding to give the teens some space. Jefferson,  Jace, and Carr was with them, occupying the porch with everyone else.

    “I knows, but I’m just worry about Violet,” Artemis admits. “I’m just worry about her and Brion off seeing this as an opportunity to….further their relationship.”

     “You and me both,” Conner agrees. “You would not  believes how many times I heard Brion jacking off to Violet in the bathroom.”

    “Hey! Lian is right here!” Will exclaims, pointing toward the living room, where Lian was residing in, playing with Wolf, Brucely, and Sphere.

     “Sorry,” Conner apologizes.

“That’s nothing compare to the stories I heard from the janitors about what go on in the lockers’ room,” Carr comments.

“Or the ones some students had told me,” M'gann adds.

“And it’s quite normal for teenagers to have those..Urges,” Jace adds.

  “I knows, I just don’t think Violet is ready for the next stage of her and Brion’s relationship,” Artemis reveals. “It not that I don’t trust Brion or Violet, I just don’t thinks they’re ready to be that vulnerable yet.”

    “I understand where your concerns is coming from,” Jeff comments. “And we should confront them about it sooner or later.”

   Wally places a hand on Artemis’ shoulders. “How about we talks about this with Brion and Violet later? Ok?”

  “Ok,” Artemis signs.

Suddenly, Conner’s cell phone rangs.

 “It’s Brion,” Conner announces, answering his phone and pushing it on speaker phone.

“What’s up Brion?” Conner answers, but Brion didn’t answers back. “Uh Brion?”

 Still no response.

 “Look like he calls me by mis-”

 “We can no longer stand this anymore!” Brion’s voice calls out through the phone. “Everytime you’re not with either of us, the flames within our bodies burn brighter and stronger, waiting to burst within you, burning you, not with flames, but with our forever growing passion and love for you!”

 “What the?” Conner huff out as he place his cell phone on the table, allowing everyone else to hear.

“But I can not choose one of you out of the three when it will makes one happy and the others remaining two miserable! ” Violet proclaim.

   “Why does this sounds so similar?” Wally comments.

  “We had all comes to an agreement,” Victor came in “, and we decides that you don’t has to choose any of us. Instead, we wants you to choose all three of us.”

   “Pardon?” Violet’s voice rang out.

“We wants you, needs you,” Brion moans. “And we decides to shower you with our love for you.”

 “You don’t means that,” Violet protests.

“Oh they better not means that!” Will grew angry.

“Didn’t knows Victor had a thing for Violet?” Carr questions. “Or that he and Brion was fighting for her affection.”

“Neither did we,” M’gann reply .

“But that would be selfish of me!” Violet proclaims. “One person can’t share multiple people love!”

“Families and friends do that all the time!” Forager appears. “What wrong with someone having more than one partners.”

“Forager too!” Wally exclaims. “I know that they’re a hive at all, but I never knew they was this close.”

“Forgive us for coming on too strong,” Victor apologize “, but we can’t just keeps our feelings lock any longer!”

   “Lets us love you,” Brion began. “Lets us cherish you everyday and night, wakes up to your dark complexion as the first things our eyes are bless with in the morning and be the last thing we see before we slumber, so that you can forever be within our dreams like you are in our lives. Lets us support and helps guide each other’s in our united lives. Lets us pleasure you, making you experience full bliss and screams with ecstasy, and give us the pleasure of drinking your saccharine nectar. ”   

“OH MY!” Jace exclaims, her face reddening.

“You knows what, I takes back what I said about the locker room stories,” Carr comments.

    “We should had never left them alone if we knew multiple love confession was gonna take place,” Artemis groans.

“What do you says?” Victor asks. “Will you let us love you?”

“NO! Say no!” Will protests.

“I, uh,” Violet signs. “Of course I’ll let all of you love me. But what if it fade away and you grow old of me?”

  “That will never happens!” Forager growls. “Love lasts forever!”

  “Since you doubts us, then let us allows you to show how much we love you,” Victor suggests.

   “How?” Violet asks.

“Yeah, how!?” Wally demands.

  “Lets us makes love to you, at the same time,” Victor whispers.

“WHAT!” Will, Conner, Wally, Artemis, and Jeff exclaims.

  “What?” Violet sounds puzzle. “You means all three of you wants to makes love to me, at the same time?”

 “That how mating works,” Forager clarifies.

“We promise to pleasure you, and that what we intend to do,” Brion explains. “But only if you wants to.”

   “Please says no, please says no,” Artemis plead.

 “Yes, ” Violet finally answers. “Make love to me. Let me feels the flames burning in all your bodies, lets it fuel me.”

    “OH HECK NO!” Wally protests, rising out of his seat and speeding over to the garage.

“Oh no! Not on my watch!” Artemis protests as she follows after Wally.

“We must stops the children!” Jace cry out, following after Artemis with Jeff on her trails.

“I’m gonna have a word with those boys!” Jeff calls.

  “No foursome is happening in my house!” Will announces and rise out of his seat. “Carr, stay here and watch Lian!”

 “Sure thing,” Carr salute Will.

Will ran off to the garage, with Connor, and M’gann following after him.

“I never thoughts a counselor would has to deals with this,” M’gann complains.

   “You leave them alone for one night and this is what they do!” Conner complains as he enters the zeta-beam with everyone else to puts a stop to the fortnication.

     

* * *

 

“TAKES YOUR HANDS OFF VIOLET YOU VULTURES!” Wally calls out, slamming open the interior garage door and speeding over to the living room, expecting to find a half naked Violet surrounded by one naked bug and two shirtless boys, but instead all he found was….Forager and Tara sitting on the couch together, munching on popcorn with Victor while Violet and Brion was engage in a cuddle session in a sleeping bag on the floor.

    Everyone stops what they was doing, Victor pausing whate3ver they was watching and they all stare at a steaming Wally.   

  “You all still have on your clothes on,” Wally comments.

 “Yes, yes we do,” Violet reply. “Was you expected us not to have our clothes on?”

   “Uhhh,” Wally’s  cheeks became a light shade of pink.

     “Please let there not be a foursome, please let there not be a foursome,” Artemis repeats to herself as she and everyone else enters the living room.

  “Oh thanks goodness,” Artemis let out a breathe she didn’t knows she had been holding in.

“Glad we dodge a bullet there,” M’gann puff out.

  “Oh thanks goodness your children wasn’t fornicating,” Jace comments.

   “Was brings Conner Kent, M’gann M’orzz, Wally West, Artemis Crock, Helga Jace, Jefferson Pierce, and Will Harper here, interrupting Forager’s, Brion Markov’s, Tara Markov’s, Victor Stone’s, and Violet Harper’s sleepover?”

  “I would like to knows at well,” Brion reply, glaring at the adults.

  “Uh well, funny story actually,” Wally began. “You see, Conner got a calls from Brion and when he answers it, Brion didn’t picks up and then we overheard you guys talking, and well, and some of the things you guys was saying was...interesting.”

  “Excuse me?” Brion huff out as he pulls out his cell phone. “I didn’t calls yo-” Brion shuts himself up when he saw that his cell phone was still chatting with Conner.

  “It appears I did call Conner.” Brion hang up his cell phone.

“More like butt dial him,” Tara jokes.

 “That doesn’t explains why all of you guys came bursting in here,” Victor comments.

“Uh well, Uh,” Will struggles to find an answer.

   “We heard Brion, Victor, and Forager confessing their love to Violet,” Jeff finally reveals the truth.

“Excuse me?” Brion repeats with his eyebrows furrowing.

 “Confessing their love to me,” Violet seems puzzle before her eyes widen with realization. “Oh, you must had overheard us acting out the scene where Marco, Lance, and Shiro confesses to Muriel that they all wants to love her.”

“Who?” Conner questions.

  “Wait, Muriel from our soap operas?” Wally asks, earning a nod from Violet.

“It made me wants to watch the show now,” Tara comments.

 “Now I knows where I‘d seen it before!” Wally exclaims.

  “So you guys was just acting out a scene?” M’gann clarifies.

  “Yes, we we’re,” Brion reply. “What did you think we was doing?”

  “Funny thing,” Wally fake laughs.“,we all thoughts you was having...A foursome.”

 “Excuse Me!?” Brion exclaims.

 “Wait, what?” Victor’s face heats up as Tara’s cheeks redden.

       “What is this foursome Wally West thoughts Forager, Brion Markov, Victor Stone, and Violet Harper was doing?” Forager asks.

“It sounds like fun,” Violet comments. “Maybe we can do it toni-”

“NO!” Brion, Victor, Wally, Conner, Artemis, M’gann, and Jeff shrieks at once.

  “Did I says something wrong?”

* * *

 

“Mmmh, Brion,” Violet moans. “Mmmmh.”

 “What the?” Victor wakes up, rising in his sleeping bag to search for the source of the noise.

“Brion, that tickles,” Violet giggles.

   “Shush my aurora borealis, we wouldn’t wants anyone to catch us now, or do you?” Brion tease.

   “No! I would not!”

  Victor turns on the lamb. “What are you guys do-”

 Victor shut himself up as he bare witness to a topless Violet, sharing a sleeping bag with Brion, who was sucking on Violet’s nipples. The couple pause like deers being spotting by headlights.

  Victor and Violet and Brion just stare at each other until Victor broke the silence.

  “I’m just gonna pretends I didn’t see or heard anything,” Victor have all to says as he quickly turns of the lamb and lay back down in his sleeping back, trying to force himself to sleep.

 “Should we contin-Oh Brion!” Violet moans in pleasure as Brion continues his attacks on Violet’s nipples with his tongue.

    “Now I wish someone would comes bursting in here right now,” Tara complains.

“Agree,” Forager whispers as he, Tara, and Victor attempts to drift to sleep, ignoring Violet’s moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open!


	35. ATLA AU: A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Hundred Year War finally over, Violet reflects on how far she had gone.

_ It’s over. I still can’t believe it’s finally over. _ The same line echo again in Violet’s mind as she mediate, stuck on replay, holding onto the incredulity that consumes Violet.

 Violet was within the hallways of the Coronation Plaza, sitting criss cross on the floor, dress in the attire of an airbending master, which comes equipped with a new tangerine colored hijab, mediating to clear her mind of worries and dread.

_ Despite everything, it’s still you. But it’s also not,  _ Violet realizes as a flash of remembrance of all events that occurred in a mere single year struck her conscious.

   She remembers the day she was thawed from the block of ice she had encased herself in to protect herself and her bison, Sphere, by a non-bender women named Artemis. And when Artemis asks who she was, she finds that she couldn’t recalls anything regarding her life.

 She remembers being taken to the severely diminished South Water Tribe, where she meets with the locals, and some very friendly penguins, but the fun was cut short due to the Fire Nation’s sudden arrival and how soldiers came marching and starting destroying the village, more than it already was, demanding for the avatar. And how, for some reason, out of instincts most likely, announces that she  was the Avatar and when asks to proves it, she airbended and created a sphere of air, shocking every single one of the villagers and Fire Nation’s soldiers.

 She remembers being taken aboard one of their battleship, being placed in a prison cell, where she was questioned briefly by the leader of the navy, a man named Frederick DeLamb, who demands to knows anything about her and where had she  been for the past 100 years, only to receives nothing but disappointment when Violet couldn’t accounts any memories, whatsoever.

  She remembers how the ship was ambushed and how she was rescued by two soldiers, who reveals their identity as Artemis and another non-bender named Dick, and how they escapes on Sphere, who recovers his ability of flight, and carry them away.

 She remembers how Artemis and Dick reveals themselves as rebels,or the ragtag team of friends and allies as Wally had dubs it,who are fighting against the Fire  Nation with the other rebels, that consist of their allies, families, and friends, and they says the she could be the one to put an end to the Hundred Year War. 

 She remembers being suddenly hits with a struck of memories, memories of her playing with friends and being mentor at a place known as the Southern Air Temple. And how she begs for them to take her  their, ignoring the looks of shock and sadness that suddenly plaster over their faces as soon as she mentions her what she perceives is her home. And how they reluctantly oblique.

  She remembers arriving to the Southern Air Temple, roaming inside it and stumbling upon statues of all the Avatars that came before her, several lemurs and…

…..The remains of Fire Nation’s soldiers and monks.

 She remembers how she enters the Avatar State, engulfing herself in a windstorm while a storm of memories was brewing within her mind. How she was hits memories after memories of the once flourishing Southern Air Temple, full of monks and her fellow airbenders, who are all now dead.

 She remembers being calm down by Artemis and Dick, exiting out of the Avatar Star and falling down and being caught in Artemis’s arms, where she began to weep over the lost of all the airbenders, making her the last living one in all of existence.

 All because she left, runaway from home like a coward.

_ None of the airbenders would had been slaughter if I hadn’t left. The Southern Water Tribe wouldn’t have been enslaved if I hadn’t left. There would had been no world to begins with if you hadn’t fled and all those lives lost and ruined wou- _

__ “Violet? Are you alright?” Peridta’s voice broke Violet’s train of thoughts and bringing her attention to Perdita, clad in the robes of the Fire Lord, standing before her with two Fire Sages by her, looking at Violet with concern.

  “Yes, I’m fine,” Violet puff out. “Just, clearing my mind on some...matters.”

  “The coronation is about to take place,” One of the Fire Sage spoke.

  Violet force out a signs and got back up on her feet. “Ok, I’m ready.”

 Both Fire Sages gave her a nod and walks shoulders to shoulders through the curtains.

  “It’s time to makes history,” Perdita said with a smile, hoping it would ease Violet. 

 Violet returns a smile of her own, even those it hid her true feelings. 

 Perdita walks into the curtains with Violet following after her.

Violet stop in her tracks, a far distance behind Perdita, who was now standing on a balcony, before a crowd that consists of those wrongfully imprisoned but are now freed, representatives and nobles from the other nations, rebels, and all her friends. 

   The crowd was cheering and hollering for Perdita.

“Please,” Perdita raise her hand, signaling for the crowd to pause their cheers, which they did so. “The real hero, is the Avatar,” Perdita then move aside, signaling for Violet to appears.

_ It’s now or never,  _ Violet thoughts and she walks up until she was standing next to the soon to be inaugurated Fire Lord.

 The crowd continues their cheers, but this time louder and with even more enthusiasm than before.

  “THAT’S OUR GIRL!” Wally cry out, his voice managing to be heard through all the screaming going on. Several sparks of fire erupts from his hands, acting as fireworks.

 Violet laughs as she saw Artemis poke Wally in the ribs, her way of saying  to tone it down a nouche, but he kept on cheering and jumping up and down. Artemis just rolls her eyes, but still kept on her smile and continue cheering with Wally, Dick and Barbara, the main brain behind the rebellion and inventor of most of their weapons and gadgets, even her own wheelchair.

  Violet was happy that the couple that had been separated for two year due to Wally’s imprisonment when his cover was blown. Those two had been through so much, they deserves to live happily.

 Everyone who had suffered in the Hundred Year War and fought to put an end to it did.

  Violet observe the crowd fondly, taking notice of all her new friends that she had made and considers family now.

  Wolf could be heard howling through the roaring crowd, shifting Violet to stare at Wolf taking part in the festivities with Conner, the firebender with the strength of an Earthbender, and M’gann, a non-bender who’s one of the brains of  still existing rebellion. The couple share a quick smooch on the lips and continues cheering.

    Violet’s eyes caught sight of a metal arm, shifting Violet to stare at a cheering Victor, a runaway who was imprisoned and had his right arm chop off, and was later rescued by Violet. Despite being only with the rebels for a short mount of time, he had proven to be a valuable asset. He seem to be enjoying the metal arm Barbara and Tara had made for him, as well being reunited with his father, Silas, who had been formerly imprisoned and forced to build weapons for the Fire Nation, but was now cheering next to Victor.

    “Forager is proud of Avatar Halo!” Forager cheers, catching Violet’s eyes to stare at the swamp bender and ex member of the now disbanded Freedom Fighters. His real name was Fred Bugg, but he prefer to be called Forager because of his fondness for all bugs and how he would forage around for new insect friends. Violet recalls how depress Forager had been after being exiled from the Freedom Fighters for revealing their plan to flood Gaipan. So seeing him jumping with joy warms Violet’s heart and soul. Violet had been honored to had him as her waterbender mentor along with the water master from the Northern Water Tribe.

   Forager giggles at his head being rub by a hand that belongs to Jefferson, a firebender master who speciality is lightningbending. He acted as Violet’s firebender mentor, along with Conner, and became a  parental figure for Violet as well, as did with Conner, Dick, Artemis, Wally, and Will. The war had taken quite the toll on Jeff, so seeing him jumping with joy over the war being finally over, allowing him to finally returns home to his wife and two daughters, was a relief to Violet like how no longer needing to fight was a relieve for Jeff.

  Speaking of Will, he saw the one brothers out of identical triplets cheering with the crowd while carrying his daughter, Lian, on his shoulders. His wife, Jade, the now ex assassin bloodbender was cheering next to them. And while Jade’s clapping was for Violet, her eyes and smile was aim at her husband and daughter. Ever since she had been assigned to spy within the Fire Nation, she had avoided all contacts from them out of fear of bringing danger to them. 

  Seeing the small family reunited after being apart for how long brighten Violet, seeing a prime example of what everyone was fighting for coming to life.

  “Hi Violet!” Lian waves at Violet.

 Violet giggles and waves back.

    Suddenly, Violet caught the sight  red sideburns, that she knew could only belongs to one person.

  Brion Markov. The no longer exiled prince of the Earth Kingdom..

   Brion was the first boy around her  she had encountered since her one hundred year slumber. Violet had first met him when she had been introduced to Conner and he had brought him along with him after a mission at Ba Sing Se. 

  The Earth King and Earth Queen,  King Viktor and Queen Ilona, had been murdered the night prior, on the second anniversary of the disappearance of their daughter, Tara. 

 As such, that made Gregor, Brion’s twin brother and the eldest by sixteen minutes, the next King, but due to only being at age seventeen, made Ilona’s brother, Frederick Bedlam, the regent.

 When Artemis had told Conner news of Violet’s return and how she mentions a man by the name of Bedlam aboard the ship, Conner was sent to investigate under suspicious that Bedlam was working with the Fire Nation.

   Brion had his own growing suspicious of Bedlam’s traitors, as well as his involvement in the disappearance of Tara, so he decides to do some investigating of his own while everyone was distracting by the pre-coronation party.

   However, Bedlam’s henchmen, who was all from the Fire Nation,  caught wind of Brion’s plan and knocks him out, and tattooed him with a Fire Nation’s symbol to tricks the people of the Earth Kingdom that Brion was working for the Fire Nation and was involved in the disappearance of Tara and the murder of his parents. The guards presented Brion to everyone at the pre-coronation party, exposing Brion’s tattoo and claiming that they found him attempting to rid all trace of evidence of him working with the Fire Nation.

   Delamb ordered Brion to be executing, but Conner rescues Brion and the two escapes. 

Delamb announces to the people of the Earth kingdom that Brion was banished and that if he ever set foot into the Earth Kingdom, he was to be either kill on the spot or brought to him.

   Conner brought Brion to the rebels, believing Brion can be of good use because of his knowledge of the ins and outs of Ba Sing Se and about Delamb, and could teach Violet’s earthbending. And he and Dick promises to help Brion search for Tara .

   Brion and Violet didn’t get off to a good start, mostly due to Violet saying how the spirits within Brion seems broken. And how she accidentally burning off all his clothes when she attempts to firebend early.

 However, after getting better acquainted with each other, along with Forager, they made quite a good team. More than everyone had anticipated (Except for Forager). Brion had helps Violet choose the name Violet when he comments how she looks lovely in violet. 

Violet admires Brion’s fierce spirit and love her his family, friends, and everyone closed with him. How he would do anything to protect the ones he loves.

  Despite Brion finding Violet peciular due to her strange behavior and lack of knowledge of understanding of the world, he find her amazing for wanting to saves eveyone and everything, and how she finds fascinations with everyone and everything, taking nothing for granted.

  Brion had proven himself a worthy asset of the rebellion. From becoming an excellent fighter to ending Delamb’s reign over the Earth Kingdom, giving the rebellion a major ally with Gregor as king as such to rescuing his sister Tara from the fighting rings, giving Violet another earthbending teacher to becoming the one of the sacred lavabenders in the world.

  Seeing the usually scowling  Brion(except when he was around her or Forager) smiling, with Tara and Gregor by his sides made Violet’s eyes glimmer.

  Suddenly, Violet and Brion lock eyes with the other, and time seems to have pause for them. Both their pair of brown eyes was prying into each other. Their faces holding fond looks, only meant for the other. Despite no words being spoken, thousands of feelings and thoughts was being exchange.

 The two would had stay that way for who knows how long if Perdita, the rightful heir of the Fire Nation on her uncle’s  , the now defeated general Vertigo, side of the family hadn’t continues speaking.

 “Today, this war is finally over!” Perdita announces, making the crowd roar once again.

She continues. “I promised my parents, and may they Rest In Peace, allies, and friends that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation after the devastation that the now ex Fire Lord Vandal Savage had caused. And I intend to keeps that promise. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred year of fighting had left the world starved and divided. But with the Avatar’s help, we can gets it back on the right path. And begins a new era of peace and love.”

   Deposited not staring at him, Violet could tells that Brion stare at Violet as soon as love was said.

  A Fire Sage walks up toward Perdita until he was behind her.

Perdita got down on her knees to allows the Fire Sage to pin the Fire Lord headpiece upon her head.

 The Fire Sage did so and step back a few. 

“All hail Fire Lord Perdita!”

The crowd once again roar, in celebration of the new Fire Lord, and the promise of peace and love.

* * *

 

“Why aren’t you with rest of us celebrating?” Brion asks, starting Violet, stopping her medication outside of the Jasmine Dragon.

 “Oh, Brion,” Violet said with relief. “Sorry I didn’t see you there.”

 “It’s alright. And I’m sorry for startling you,” Brion secures Violet. “I was just worry over why you wasn’t with everyone else. Do you not like tea?”

 “I like tea, especially the apple flavored one,” Violet explains with a sparkle in her eyes, but then she looks down on the ground with sorrow . “It’s just that, I feels like I don’t belongs there with you all.”

 “Excuse me!?” Brion was shocked with disbelief.

 How could someone who was the reason for the Hundred Year War ending, who had brought hope once again to all four nations, who had helps reunites everyone with their love ones think that she doesn’t belongs with her own frie-No. Family.

 “What made you say a thing like that?” Brion demands.

 “It’s nothing, really,” Violet signs. “I just had been thinking of how all of the suffering, casualties, lives ruined wouldn’t had happens if I hadn’t...ran away.”

    If Brion was a firebender, he would be steaming now.

  Instead, he got down on his knees and took ahold of both of Violet’s shoulders.

“Don’t says such a thing ever again!” Brion growls. “Violet, if you hadn’t left like you did, then you wouldn’t be here now, which means none of us would be here either. And the world would stills be at war with itself!”

 “Brion, I, I,” Violet struggles to find the words to response.

“Violet, If it wasn’t for you, none of us would be here doing what we thoughts was impossible, for so long” Brion continues. “Spending time with the ones we love, enjoying each other’s presence and company. Being happy and not worrying over the threat of war crawling on our backs. Being able to live!”

 “But I’m sure you all would had succeeded without me,” Violet attempts to retaliate. 

“Wrong!” Brion roars. “We wouldn’t had made it this far if it wasn’t for you. And even if you are right and we was able to end the war, it would had taken much longer, and half the world be in ruined now if you hadn’t stumbled upon our lives. Violet, you are a blessing and we owe you for saving us all. And the thought of you not with us...well,”

 Brion ended his speech there as the memory of Violet almost dying when Delamb had attacked her when she was in the avatar state resurfaces. As well as when he became enrage and discovers he could lavabend when lava burst from the ground, forming magma around his body and using it to beats Delamb to death until he was no more. How he and Artemis, Dick, and Conner awaits for Violet to wakes up after Forager had heals him. How he had been by her side for the few weeks she had been in a coma, crying,begging for her to wake up, telling her that she had touch everyone lives with her determination to ends the war and the suffering of others, despite the internal suffering of her own over losing her entire world. 

 How she had been becomes someone special and important in his own life, and how one day he hopes to acts upon his growing feelings for her.

      Violet was left speechless at Brion’s speech.

With not knowing what to says, Violet engulf Brion in a hug, which Brion was quick to returns despite being taken aback by the sudden embrace, and he left Violet weep on his shoulders as he rub her back.

  After a few minutes of sobbing, Violet pulls back from the hug.

 Brion wipe away her still flowing tears with a gentle swipe of his hand.

“Thanks you Brion,” Violet whispers. “I needed to hear that.”

 “Anything for you my aurora borealis,” Brion reply.

  “Despite not remembering much about my family, I still feels this void within my chest,” Violet admits. “A void that all of you had filled. Because I considers you all my family.”

 “As do I,” Brion comments.

 “If just,” Violet continues “, I’m still the only airbender left. And not only do I have an entire world to reunites, but an entire culture to brings back as well.”

 “We all have lost someone or more,” Brion response. “That why we confide in people we love to help us. We all would be more than glad to helps you in your quest.”

 Violet smiles.

 “And if it makes you feel better, me and Tara feels out of place as well,” Brion admits. “Tara is the world‘s first metalbender while I’m one of the few lavabender in existence.”

 “It does, actually,” Violet sniff.

 “Imagine how many students will come flying to us. Not literally of course,” Brion has to explains due to Violet’s still lack of knowledge of the world due to being gone for one hundred year. And as such, not being up to date with everything.

 “They’ll be begging us to teach them,” Brion jokes.

 Violet laughs. “At least you don’t has to worry about repopulating an entire nation.”

  “Yes, I sup-Wait,” Brion pause for a moment. “By repopulating, you means, uh, make babies?”

“How else are airbenders gonna be brought back into the world?” Violet giggles. “Once things cool down, I wants to find a partner, get marry, and starts a family of my own. And teach the next generation of airbenders.”

  “That sounds lovely,” Brion attempts to cool himself down as the thoughts of someone else with Violet, being near her, marrying her, consummating their union tear at him. “Do you have anyone in mind you wants to marry?”

 “Yes, I do,” Violet stare fondly at Brion. “You.”

 “Excuse me?” Brion’s face redden, making Violet giggles.

 “Let me rephrase that,” Violet said. “Brion, I would like to be more than friends, if only you wants to be more than friends as well, that is.”

   Brion gave a fond look of his own at Violet.

 “I would love to,” Brion reply. “Uh, Violet, may I asks your permission for something?”

 Violet nod.

“May..may I kiss you?”

 “Yes,” Violet whispers. “You may.”

  Brion stands up, offering a hand, meant to help Violet up, which Violet gladly accepts. 

The two late teens  approaching adulthood was standing before each other, staring at each other fondly. 

   Violet leans in closer until Violet’s chest was touching Brion’ s chest, their faces only a mere few inches apart, as were their lips.

  Brion place a hand around Violet’s neck, cautious of her hijab, and lean his face closer to Violet, as did she, only stopping when their lips embrace each other’s after what felt like an eternity of waiting. 

 The two stays like that as the Sun set, the final glow of the day blessing upon the now couple.

 “It seems like Forager was corrects about Brion Markov and Violet Harper getting together after the war,” Forager whispers as he and everyone else spy on the kissing teens from the doorway. 

 “About time,” Artemis comments.

    “They grow us so fast,” Will wipe a single teardrop from his eye. 

“They better not be making babies anytime soon,” Wally groans, but still looking fondly at the two who had been through so much, but manages to bring peace to the world, but find love between each other.


	36. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could we get a chapter showing Brion and Tara's Gregor coming to bring them home but he finds they enjoy living in america and meets Violet as well as Forager and Victor and maybe some sisterly fluff between Tara and Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf. (Sorry it took so long. Been busy this week)

**True Heroes**

   “Brion!” Gregor appears on the screen of Brion’s cell phone with a scowl places upon his face, starting the video chat. “What have you all works up!? I had received up to 50 frantic calls and messages from you ! How many times do I has to tells that I’ll brings you back home as soon as I can!? You just needs to be patie-”

   “Tara is back,” Brion said, who was still suited as Geo-Force.

 Just three words, said in a quiet voice, shuts Gregor up, ending his rant.

His eyes widen at first but soon they glare at Brion. “Brion, I had known you my whole life, as such, I knows you would never stoop so low as to lie about Tara, our Missing Sister of Two Years, just so I can brings yo-”

  “He’s not lying,” Tara reveals herself to Gregor, standing beside Brion, still in her fighting armor.

  “Tara,” Gregor blinks multiple times, checking to see whether Tara would disappears in the blink of an eye.

   She didn’t.

“Is that really you?” Gregor asks as tears flood his eyes.

 “Yes Gregor, it’s really me,” Tara’s eyes follows Gregor’s eyes, only difference was that the tears quickly became a downpour within mere seconds.

   “Tara, you‘re back, you’re actually back,” Gregor’s voice was plaque with disbelief as his face became damp by his running tears. “How?”

  “You has to thanks Brion and his new friends for that,” Tara stare at Brion for a split second. “They helps rescues me and then we lend a helping hands of our own rescuing my fellow slaves.”

  “Brion,” Gregor’s voice went dramatically low “, thanks you.”

 “There’s no needs to thanks me,” Brion reply with a grin. “I was doing what had been proposed for far too long.”

  Gregor sniff. “If only Mother and Father was here to see you safe and sound. ”

“I’m aware of our parents’ demise,” Tara looks down in sorrow. “I wish I had gotten to see them again.”

“I’m sure wherever they are resting for their eternal slumber, they’re looking down on all three of us now, relieve to see their children out of harm’s way” Gregor assures Tara. “The people of Markovia will be more than plead to have both their prince and princess returns home.”

  “No,” Tara states firmly, her sadden smile gone and replace with a stern.

 “Excuse me?” Gregor’s was agape at what Tara had just proclaims.

  “I’-I’m,” Tara struggles to force out her reason. “I can’t go home, not yet at least.”

  “What? But don’t you wish to returns home?”

“Nothing would makes me more happier than being reunited with both my brothers, but I’m just not ready to be a princess again,” Tara admits as she began to sob her regrets. “Not after all the sins I’d committed.”

   “Sins? Brion, what is she talking about?” Gregor turns to Brion for answers.

 “That’s for Tara to tell you on her terms,” Brion answers bluntly. “But all I can tells is that during her captivity, she was mind-controlled and forced to do things that was far from morals.”

  “Oh Tara, I am so sor-” Gregor’s apology was cuts off by Tara.

 “You have nothing to apology for,” Tara manages to said through her sob. She wrap her arms around Brion and continues to weep onto Brion’s chest. Brion returns a hug of his own, wrapping an arm around Tara, firmly but gently while the other arm was use to holds up the cell phone.

  “Gregor,” Brion resumes “, as much as you wants us to returns home, which is what we desires as well, w- Tara isn’t ready to returns just yet. And I am not planning on leaving without her. And in case you had forgotten, we can’t returns home even if w-Tara wants to now, meta-humans are still ban from entering  Markovia. And it wouldn't be fair to all those others metas and Quracis if we were allows to returns, but they are still prohibiting from stepping foot in Markovia.”

  “Bu-” Gregor wanted to protests, but he stops himself and force out a sign. “You’re right. If you think think it’s best for you, than I shall awaits for your returns. Meanwhile, I’ll do whatever it takes to lift the ban on metahumans.”

  “And ends the deportation of Quracis and allows them to seek refuge in Markovia again,” Brion adds.

 “Of course,” Gregor reply. “I had been discussing with the Parliament regarding the metahumans and Quracis refugees, but so far, not all of them are so keen or willing to lift the ban. Some had proven to be opinionated and difficult to reason with.”

  “In other words, some are being asses,” Brion remark with a chuckle, earning a laugh from Tara through her diminishing sob.

  “Despite not being my usual choice of words, yes, they all indeed being asses,” Gregor reply with a chuckle of his own.

  Tara removes her head Brion’s chest to stare at the sight of her brothers laughing, happy to be reuniting with them both after for what felt like an eternity, but only longer.

  Gregor ends his laughter, and his happiness was replace with gloominess.

“Brion, Tara,” Gregor began “, I swear I’ll do whatever it’s take to brings you both back to me. Marks my words.”

  “I knows you will Gregor,” Brion response. “Until then, we’ll looks forward for the day we are all reuniting as one.”

  “As will I,” Gregor comments. “Goodnight Brion and Tara.”

 “Goodnight Gregor,” Brion and Tara said in unison.

  Brion then hangs up, ending the video chat.

  “Come on Tara,” Brion said as he lend Tara out of the garage. “Let gets you situated in your new home. You’re gonna to like Violet as a roommate.”

 “Not as much as you like her,” Tara smirks.

 Brion rolls his eyes at her snide comment. The duo exit the garbage and reach outside, where everyone else was.

 Violet was engaging in conservation with Victor and Forager while Artemis, Jace, and Jeff was chatting up.

Conner was still inside, attempting to fix up the damage Victor had caused when the Father Box had taken over him once again.

 Dick walks up to the siblings.

“So, how things goes with Gregor?” Dick asks.

 “We talks it out and until things settles in Markovia , he says he’s fine with us staying for a little longer,” Brion explains. “For Tara’s sake.”

“Good to hear,” Dick said. “Until then, I’ll be more than glad to trains Tara with you, Violet, and Forager. After what I witness tonight, she got more than what it take to be a hero.”

“Like her big brother,” Brion jokes, earning an eye roll from Tara.

“Don’t you means Hot Lava,” Conner cuts in, arriving outside.

 “Who’s Hot Lava?” Tara’s eyebrows furrow as Brion’s checks redden into a light shade of pink.

 “You should be asking the Prince of hotness over here,” Dick smirks, making Brion groans and Tara laughs.

 However, guilt began to eats at Brion for over not being entirely honest with Gregor about not admitting how not only did Tara not wish to leave yet, but how he hold similar thoughts as well.

* * *

 

**Couple of Weeks Later**

  “Are you almost done yet!?” Violet asks with glee for the tenth time now, once again twisting in her seat on the floor, criss cross, in front of Tara, who was behind her, sitting on the cough.

Both girls was in their pajamas and the lamb on the stand was on, the only source of light in the dark living room.

    “I will be if you stops moving,” Tara laughs as she was almost done with Violet’s hair.

“Just a few more twist and...WA LA! All done.” Tara announces.

 “Can I see!?” Violet turns around, a huge grin and widen eyes had taken over her face.

 Tara grabs the hand mirror that sat next to her and presents it in front of Violet to show Violet her new hairdo.

  “Oh my,” Violet gasps with astonishment, eyes sparkling as her hands went to her hand to examine the long braid.

  Tara had French braided Violet’s hair and now her once long locks of hazel brown that hovers hand over her shoulders was braided into a single length that trails behind her back.

  “Do you like it?” Tara asks nervously, thinking she had done a bad job.

“I love it!” Violet announces. “Tara, how did you learns such an amazing talent?”

 “My mother taught it to me,” Tara response.

  Violet’s marveling at her reflection cease and regret quickly took over Violet.

“Tara,” Violet stare at Violet with pity in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t had said anything.”

“It’s alright,” Tara assures Violet.“In fact, I glad you’re asks. It bring back some old memories”

  “Good memories, I hope,” Violet reply.

“Yes, they are,” Tara continues. “When my mother use to have long hair,  we use to braid each other hairs all the time. She usually do my first, and then I would do the same with her. Even after she had cuts her hair, she would still braid mine.”

  “If you wants, I can French braid your hair for you like you did with mine!” Violet exclaims, hoping to cast some lighting to darken and gloomy mood. “I might not be good at first since it will be my first time French braiding, but with practice, I can just be just as good as you!”

  Tara smiles at Violet’s enthusiasm. “Thanks for the offer, but there isn’t any hair for you to braid. Not anymore.” Tara ran a hand through her shorten hair as she recalls the memories of the League of Shadow cutting her once medium length of blonde locks as punishment for her outcries.

    “Well, if it makes you feels better, and I hope it does,‘ Violet began “, I find that  your short hair quite suits you.”

 “Thanks you, and it does makes me feel better,” Tara reply, then a devilish grin appears. “You knows, Brion had attempted to grow out his hair before sticking to sideburns.”

   “Really?” Violet gasp as she take a seat next to Tara.

  “Indeed,” Tara continues. “He said he wanted hair to that flow with the wind, acting like a wave, and for his lover to run their fingers through.”

  Violet struggles to contains her laughter, but fail and ends up snorting up a storm.

  “And since you’re his lover now, do you wanna run you hands through his sideburns?” Tara smirks at Violet, mischief presents in her question.

  Violet’s laugher cease and she stare at Tara as her face heats up, her dark skin concealing her blush.

  “I wouldn’t calls us lo-lovers, not y-yet as least, I hope,” Violet stammers. “I don’t knows if Brion feelings run that deep, and by deep I don’t means like below the ground, I means as in strong feelings, like mine do for him.”

  “Ok, his feelings for you are strong alright,” Tara assure. “The way he’s always staring at you and talks about how amazing and kind and  selfless you are to be everyday is evidence enough.”

 “Brion really says that about me?” Violet asks, unsure on whether to believes what Tara was spilling to her.

 “He sure does,” Tara answers. “I could tells you more, but the rest should be best exchange between when you two are older and sharing a bedroom.”

   “But does being older and sharing a bedroom has to do with not telling me more about what Brion thinks of me?” Violet asks innocently.

   “Asks Brion, and he’ll tells you,” Tara have all to says, amusement presents in her voice.

   “Ok I will first thing tomorrow!” Violet announces. “You are such an amazing roommate. Or coughmate really, and it so nice to have another girl around. Especially one around my age!”

   “The feelings are mutual,” Tara response. “I had always wanted a little sister of my own to hang out with. But an older sister will do fine.”

    “You think of me as a big sister,” Violet said with disbelief in her voice.

 Tara simply nod.

 Violet cheers, clapping her hands together. Her orange aura manifests, making her float above the cough, with Tara’s eyes glue to a levitating Violet.

   No matters how many times Tara witness Violet use her powers, she’ll forever be mesmerized by them.

   “That’s so wonderful to hears!” Violet exclaims as she lowers herself back on the cough. “I views you as a sister as well, a little one, but not too little, to be exact. And sending time with you had brought up some old memories of me, spending time with a girl much younger than you, around Lian’s age I believe. And  I think I was younger than too. She seems to looks up to me a lot and we have quite the good bond. But then, I don’t find her in anymore of my memories, memories of when I was residing in Markovia..”

  Violet pause her rant to looks down in sorrow.

 Tara stare at Violet with concern, remembering that Violet is also Gabrielle, and she still have a lot of memories to recovers. Memories of her old life back in Qurac, with her birth family. It seems Violet had recently  been hits with memoires of Gabrielle and a younger girl, who can assumes is her sister, or at least a young relative.

 What happens to the young girl and the rest of Gabrielle's family is unknown, but based on the current state of Qurac, the worse can be assumes for their faith.

     _She came to Markovia seeking refuge, a new home for her to start a new family  in Markovia, but instead all she got was nothing but hostility from people I’m ashamed to calls my people._ Tara thoughts. _And she ends up losing her life there as well. But I plan on fixing that._

  “I’m sorry for you loss,” Tara place a hand on Violet’s shoulders. “It if any consolation, I wouldn’t mind you seeing me as a little sister, if you wants.”

  Violet lift her face and sadden expression to stare at Tara. She engulf Tara in a hug.

 Tara was taken aback by the sudden physical contact, but she returns a hug of her own.  

 “I would be more than thrill to have you as a little sister,” Violet reply.

  “Hey, what about me?” Lian’s voice appears, complaining.

      Violet and Tara cuts their hug session shorts to stare at a pouting Lian standing before them in her pink pajamas.

  Seeing the little girl pouts made Tara and Violet giggles.

   “Don’t worry Lian, we both see you as a little sister of our own as well,” Violet assures Lian.

  Hearing Violet says that shift Lian’s pout into a smile.  Her eyes took notice of Violet’s newly braided hair.

  “Your hair is so pretty!” Lian cheers as she grabs a hold of Violet’s braid.

  “Why thanks you, Tara did it for me,” Violet explains, making Lian starters at Tara with pleading eyes.

 “She did?!” Lian exclaims. “Can you do my hair too? Please!”

 “Well, you have short hair like mine, so a French braid is out.” Tara answers, making Lian pouts and starts to tear up.

 Tara was quick to comes up with a different response. “But I can see what I can do.”

  Lian’s mood lighten up, making her smile. “Yay! I’m gonna have my hair done!”

“How about  we saves that for tomorrow?” Will’s voice suddenly appears, there same time the lights was turns on.

  The three girls turns their attention to Will, dress in pajamas and his arms folding.

Upon seeing Will, Violet grabs a pillow and place it in front of her face to block Will’s view of her.

  “Do you have any idea what time it is?” Will asks sternly.

 “I believes it is past midnight,” Violet answers, oblivious to the questions being a rhetorical one.

      “You have school in the morning Violet while Lian hare have daycare, so you both needs a full time of rest,” Will explains as he walks up to the trio of his daughters and lift Lian up, carrying her in his arms.

  “Sorry Mr.Harper for waking you and Lian up,” Tara reply. “We lost tracks of time and carry away.”

  Will signs and his frown dims down, replace with a smile. “It’s alright Tara,  just try not to stay awake past bedtime again . And please, calls me Will, remembers?”

   “Of course M-I means Will.” Tara corrects herself.

Will nod.

“Now if you will excuse me, I has to puts this little girl back into bed.”

“You are excuse,” Violet reply,

  “But I didn’t gets my hair done yet!” Lian protests, trying to escapes her dad’s grips on her.

  “You can gets it done another time,” Will reply, making Lian pouts and folds her arms.

   Will signs. “You’re not going back to bed that easy, are you?”

 Lian shakes her bed, making Will signs.

  “Look like it time for bedtime stories. You girls wants in?”

  “We would love to!” Violet exclaims, tossing the pillow to the sides.

 “Sure,” Tara reply, agreeing to it as memories of when her parents use to bedtime stories to her, Brion, and Gregor when they was younger flood her mind.

  “Alright, follows me,” Will turns around and walks in the direction of Lian’s bedroom, with Violet and Tara following him from behind.

  Despite knowing Brion’s new friends for a few weeks, she already felt part of the “hive” as Forager dubs it. And she couldn’t be more overjoyed over them letting her be part of their lives despite all the sins she had committed.

  She enjoys their company, and the thought of having to leave them behind creates a void in her soul.

* * *

 

**Couple of Weeks Later**

“Isn’t Brion Markov gonna answers Brion Markov’s cellular device?” Forager, taking a seat next to Brion on the porch. s

  Brion’s cell phone was vibrating a marathon of rings after rings since the Sun had risen. So far the cellular device was on it twentieth ring in a row now, moving back and forth after every vibration, Gregor’s name display on the screen.

Brion signs. “Brion Markov and Brion Markov’s cellular device are taking a break.”

   “Do my eyes and ears deceive me or is Brion actually not on his cell phone in the first time in forever and had  said he’s taking a break from browsing his cell phone 24/7?” Dick announces as he shut the patio door behind himself and took a seat by the table Brion and Forager was seated at. The hopping cell phone had ended, telling Gregor once again to leave a message in the voicemail.

   “Dick Grayson’s eyes and ears does not deceive Dick Grayson,” Forager answers. “Brion Markov have stated that Brion Markov is taking a break from Dick Grayson’s cellular device.”

    “Never thought I would live to see the day,” Dick jokes.

The cell phone vibrate once again, making Brion groans.

   “Who’s calling you that making yo--”

Dick clams his mouth shut as soon as he saw Gregor’s name appears on the screen.

  “Gregor again?” Dick asks.

 “Yes,” Brion signs as he pinch the bridge of his nose.

  “Does Brion Markov not wish to speak with Brion Markov’s twin brother, Gregor Markov?” Forager asks.

    “Not entirely so,” Brion began, rubbing the back of his head. “For awhile now, Gregor had been updating me on the state of Markovia and his progress on lifting the deportation of Quracis and the ban of metahumans. But that’s not what bothering me.”

   “Then what is troubling Brion Markov?” Forager ask.

    Brion was reluctant to answer, but he knew he has to discuss with someone, and he couldn’t think of no one better to confide in than a member of his hive and his mentor.

  “It’s just that Gregor had been pestering me about when me and Tara wish to returns home.”

“Usually it’s the other way around,” Dick comments.

  “Didn’t Brion Markov desires to go home in the first place?”

 “Yes, I did, but not anymore,” Brion whispers.

“What made you change your mind?” Dick asks.

  “You all did,”  Brion whispers softly, his answer hitting no one ears.

  “Forager and Dick Grayson didn’t hears what Brion Markov just says,” Forager explains. “Would Brion Markov please repeats what Brion Markov just said?”

    “You all did,” Brion repeats again, only a bit louder.

   “Sorry, I  didn’t catch that,” Dick smirks, being fully aware of what Brion had said, but wanting to get a rise out of the prince and for him to announces it out louder for the world to hear.

  “YOU ALL DID?!” Brion hollers, earning a chuckle out of Dick.

“What does Brion Markov means by when Brion Markov says that Dick Grayson and Forager changes Brion Markov’s mind about returning to Markovia?” Forager sounds confuse.

  “It wasn’t just you and Dick. It was everyone,” Brion began. “These past few months being with you all had been ones of the most happiness times of my life. From having Forager as a roommate, training with Dick, Conner, and Artemis, to becoming Geo-Force and rescuing Tara.”

    “Violet Harper is a reason for Brion Markov wanting to stay as well,” Forager giggles and produces kissing noises, making Dick laughs.

  “Yes, Violet plays a role in me wanting to stays as well,” Brion became fluster, causing him to steam up a bit.

   “A major reason to be exact,” Dick adds.

  “But that not all,” Brion continues, “Here, I actually feels like I’m belongs, like I actually have a purpose in life and not just a burden.”

Brion’s confession pause Dick’s and Forager’s merrymaking, and convey their focus onto Brion with wide eyes and shock expression.

  “Why does Brion Markov feels that Brion Markov is a burden?” Forager asks.

 “Because I’m the youngest prince by 16 minutes, and for 16 years of my life I felt like I wasn’t enough,” Brion began. “Since Gregor was the heir to Markovia, he have his entire path plan out for him. But where did that leaves me. Nowhere. Even Tara have a path laid out for her, with plans on creating bonds with other neighboring  countries through marriage. I needed to create a path of my own but that was proven to be quite difficult with my every moves being criticize and deem inferior when compare to whatever Gregor does. From our tutors saying Gregor have far superior intellect than me to him being recognized as a better negotiator to Gregor always being praised by our coaches for him always defeating me in a sword match.”

   “Sword match? Wait, you guys  was caught to wield swords?” Dick questions.

  “Actually we was taught fencing,” Brion clarifies. “But my point is that I was never enough for Markovia, yet I always have this huge weight on my shoulders to represent Markovia. And it only added on the older I got, so I never got a chance to live my adolescence. But now, with my title as a prince stripped from me, I actually feels like a normal teen. Like everybody else. And I actually feels like I’m making a different for the first time in my life.”

   Brion finds himself streaming  tears down his face ever so slowly.

   Everything was silence, all except for the chirping of nearby birds and cars passing by in the background.

Brion’s cell phone had finally cease it ringing, with no intentions of ringing anytime sooner.

    Dick and Forager took a glance on each other before turning their gaze to Brion.

  “Wow, you have a lot on your plate there,” Dick broke the uneasiness of the situation.

“Brion Markov does not have a plate,” Forager sound confuse.

   “It’s a figure of speech, meaning he have a lot of stuff to deal with,” Dick clarifies, “If it’s any consolation, I’d been in the same boat as you before. Not entirely, but somewhat similar.”

   “Brion Markov is not on a boat. Forager think Dick Grayson needs to gets Dick Grayson’s eyes check,” Forager shake his head in disappointment.

   “Again, figure of speech,” Dick repeats. “When I was around your age, I always wanted and expected to grow up and becomes Batman.”

  “Gregor had the same dream as well when he was 8,” Brion laughs as he sniff. “He always admire his use of strategy.”

“I did too,” Dick continues. “Being a leader had always been a dream of mine, and when me and my friends formed a team of our own, I saw it as my chance to shine, to prove myself.. Until,” Dick pause for a moment, staring at the ground in despair..

 “If Dick Grayson does not wish to speak about Dick Grayson’s past, th-” Dick cuts Forager’s comfort off.

  “No, it alright,” Dick took a deep breathe to collects himself and continues. “Until when I actually got a chance to lead my team,did I realize something. I could never be Batman because I don’t have then thing he have.”

  “What thing?” Brion ask, intrigue.

 “Forager would like to knows what Batman’s thing is as well that Dick Grayson is referring to,” Forager adds.

 “The thing that drives him to sacrifice everything. And everyone, just for the sake of a mission,” Dick divulge. “I finally ends up becoming leader and wind up sending all of my friends to their deaths. And that wasn’t even the real thing. Just a stimulation, but seeing them die by mine hands, made me realizes that I don’t ever wants to be the Batman, if it means losing anyone I love. Again.”

  Tears leak from Dick’s eyes, soaking his cheeks.

“It appears we are on the same boat, indeed,” Brion jokes.

  “If it any consultations, Forager believes Dick Grayson made quite the excellent leader,” Forager acclaim. “Even better the Batman.”

  “Thanks Forager,” Dick smiles at the compliment. “But please don’t tells Batman that. ”

  Forager chirps.

   “Looks like neither of us have quite the normal childhood, ” Brion comments.

  “Normal is overrated anyway,” Dick shrug his arms.. “But that shouldn’t stops you from enjoying your life. And if thing between you and Violet keeps going the way they are, than I’m sure you can gives a normal childhood to children of your own one day.”

  Dick ends his statement with a smirk, making Forager chirps while Brion’s cheeks redden into a light shade of red as he steams in his seat.

     Suddenly, the sliding of the glass door was heard.

 “Sorry to interrupt,” Conner cuts in, head poking out of the patio doors with his the rest of his body still in the living room. “But there’s something you gotta see.”

   Conner signals them to go inside with his thumb, turning back to returns to the living room.

 Dick, Forager, and Brion proceed following Conner into the living room where Carr ,M’gann Jefferson, and Victor was currently residing in, with the TV playing, news on full display.

   “Look like things are going in favor of metahumans and Quracis in Markovia because the Parliament had just lifted their ban on metahumans and ending their deportation of Quracis, ” Cat Grant happily announces. “All Quracis that had been deported from Markovia will be brought back immediately.”

  “Gregor Markov kept Gregor Markov’s promise to Brion Markov and Tara Markov, and now metahumans and Quracis can reside in Markovia once again. This is a good day,” Forager cheers.

   “Indeed it is,” Brion reply

   “That’s the good news, now here comes the bad news,”  Carr reveals.

“The ban and deportation wasn’t the only thing had been lifted,” Cat continues. “King Gregor had declared his twin brother, Prince Brion, unbanished from Markovia.”

   “What?” Brion fell open with shock.

“Surprise,” M’gann awkwardly cheers.

“There’s more,” Victor adds, backing away from Brion in case Brion decides to burst.

  “After being banished from his homeland for a few months,” Cat continues “,Prince Brion can finally returns home. And speaking of return, Prince Brion will be accompanied by Princess Tara!”

   “Oh boy,” Dick groans.

 “That’s right folks! Princess Tara had been rescued and ever since her rescue from captivity, she had been taking wherever Prince Brion had been residing. I’m glad to say, and I’m sure that I’m speaking for all of Markovia as well, that I’m happy over the Markov family being reunited once again.”

   “He told,” Brion whispers with disbelief staining his tongue.

   “We’ll now turns to the conference with King Gregor,” Cat continues.

  Gregor appears on the screen, standing before news reporter behind in front of the royal palace.

   “King Gregor! Does wanting Prince Brion to returns home play a part in lifting the ban of metahumans!?” One news reporter asks, pointing his microphone at Gregor.

  “As well as Princess Tara being rescues and staying wit  Prince Brion?” Another reporter adds in.

     “Yes and No,”Gregor answers. “ While I do miss both my siblings dearly, my concern for them isn’t what push me to reason with the Parliament on letting the metahumans roam in Markovia once again. It was human decency and integrity. Metahumans and Quracis are in needs or help more than ever before and Markovia will no longer close it borders to those in needs..”

    “King Gregor! Do you knows Prince Brion’s and Princess Tara’s whereabouts!?” Another news reporter ask.

  “Yes, but all I can tells you is that they’re with some associates.”

“Do you have anything to say to Prince Brion and Princess Tara?”

  “Yes, I do,” Gregor turns forward, as if he know Brion was watching this right now. His eyes locks with Brion’s eyes. “Brion, Tara. If you’re watching this right now, I just wants you to know that I’m sorry and I hope we can make amends soon. Until then, me and the people of Markova will be awaiting for both your return.”

 Gregor then turns to the reporters. “No more questioning for the rest of the day.”

   The news reporters seem to disagree since they kept on pushing Gregor for answers while guards escort Gregor back into the palace.

  The news cuts to commercial.

 “Brion Markov is no longer banished from Brion Markov’s home. Brion Markov must be thrill,” Forager congratulates Brion, but his sadden expression said otherwise

   “Well, wasn't expected that,” Dick comments.

“He had just announced it a few minutes ago,” Conner explains.

  “Isn’t this a good thing?” Victor cuts in. “I means, Brion gets to go home. Isn’t that what he wanted?”

   “People’s mind can change within time,” M’gann reply.

  “So Brion Markov and Tara Markov  does not has to leave?” Forager asks, hoping that he doesn’t lose two member of his hive.

  “It’s all up to Brion and Tara,” Jeff spoke up, staring at a still shock Brion. “Brion, do you and Tara wants to go home?”

   Brion snaps out of it and looks around him. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

    Ever since Brion had been humiliated and banished before Markovia and all watching eyes before live TV, he had wanted nothing more than to returns home. Before it had even been a hour of being banish, he had been waiting the moment for Gregor to calls him, telling him that he’s unbanish and that he can returns to Markovia.

  But now that the very thing he had been anticipated for so long that it had becomes nothing but a fantasy had now becomes a reality…

 Now, Brion wish he could stay longer.

 “Does Brion Markov wants to leave and return to Markovia?”

“You’re leaving,” Violet’s voice appears, making everyone turns around to see a worrying Violet, carrying her backpack on her back, with Artemis, Wally, and Tara behind her.

  “Brion, what’s going on?” Tara moves closer to the group with Violet,Artemis, and Wally doing the same here.

    “Gregor Markov had just announced that Brion Markov is no longer banish and that Tara Markov had been rescued and that Brion Markov and Tara Markov can returns home to Markovia,” Forager answers.

    “What?” Tara’s eyes widen with shock.

 “Wasn’t expecting that in the morning,” Artemis comments.

“So, what does this means for you two?” Wally asks, staring at Brion just like everyone was.

  “Brion,” Violet spoke up “, I knows that you had wanting nothing more than to rescues Tara and to returns back home. You had obtain both your objective now, so I understand if you and Tara wish to leave.”

  “No,” Brion states firmly with his face frowning. “I’m not leaving.”

  “Neither am I,” Tara cuts in.

  “But I don’t understand,” Violet’s eyebrows furrowed  in confusion.

 Suddenly, the sound of Brion’s cell phone vibrating against the table outside, patio door wide open, echo in the living room.

  “I’ll explain everything later,” Brion reply. He place kiss upon Violet’s forehead and march toward the porch, with full intentions to give his brother a piece of his mind.

* * *

“How could you do something so idiotic!?” Brion shrieks though his cell phone.

Gregor was on the other line, having a conservation with Brion.

  Well, it started off as a conservation, but within mereseconds,  it became a full fledge argument.

     Brion was marching back and forth outside by the apple trees, lava forming under every footstep he take.

   “Tara’s whereabouts wasn’t to be known until further notice!”

  “The people of Markovia had the right to knows that their princess was rescued and safe and sound!” Gregor retaliates.

  “And apparently you thoughts the whole world should knows as well since since you just carelessly blurted it out to the whole world just like how you banished me on live television!” Brion shrieks, not taking notice of his the sleeves of his pants and shirt burning off.

    “Excuse me!?” Gregor became enrage. “Carelessly!? Ever since the day I’d banish you, I had been worried sick over you, day and night I was consumed with regret and worry over whether I shouldn’t had banished you and how you was handling it. And then you calls to me, with our missing sister of Two years, by your sides,  announcing that you rescues her, saying how she’s tramttuized over two years of doing god knows what those monsters made her do. My concern for you both only grew, and I wanted more nothing more than to brings you both home and be safe in my arms. My life had been anything but careless.”

  Brion signs angrily. “You’re right, I apologizes for saying that. It’s just, you told everyone watching about your decision before you came to me and Tara.”

  “I try calling you, but you wouldn’t pick up,” Gregor answers harshly. “Everytime I mentions you  and Tara returning home, you immediately wants to ends the conservation there. But I don’t understand why. Didn't you wants to returns home in the first place!?”

   “I know, I know,” Brion groans. “It just..Things had changed.”

  “What that supposed to means?  Gregor demands. “I want the truth, Brion! When are you and Tara returning !?”

  “It is not that simple, Gregor, ” Brion answers the best he could without revealing his and Tara’s true feelings.

  “Let me speak to Tara and hear her perspective on the matters,” Gregor demands.

  “Tara doesn’t wants to speak to you either,” Brion reveals. “She’s just as angry as I am with you.”

  “I doubts that is true,,” Gregor said through his teeth. “Honestly, Brion, it’s like you and Tara don’t even wants to returns home.”

  Gregor was only meant with silence.

“Brion,” Gregor broke the silence “, don’t you and Tara wants to returns home?”

  “This conversation is over,” Brion orders, not having the courage to be honest with his feelings. “Goodbye, Brion.”

  “Brion. Do-” Gregor’s protest was cuts off by Brion hanging up his cell phone.

The cell phone melting in Brion’s hands as Brion steams and the rest of his clothes burns off, leaving his naked outside once again, but Brion wasn’t bothers by it since Brion’s mind was preoccupied with more important matters.

   Out of rage, lava surrounds Brion’s hands and he shots a lava blast at one of the nearby apple trees, burning it to a crisp.

 “MY TREES!” Carr cry out, running outside to stare in sorrow at his burning tree. “Brion we talks abou-Uh, Brion, you do knows you’re naked right?”

 All Carr got for an answer was a glare at Brion.

 “Nevermind,” Carr said as he wraps his jacket around Brion as coverage for Brion’s current state.

 “I take it that the conservation didn’t go well with Gregor,” Dick announces his arrival to the scene.

 Brion force out a sign. “No, it did not.”

* * *

 

**Three Days Later**

_Ding-Dong._ The doorbell rang.

  ”Didn’t think anyone would be back home so soon?” Will questions,  pausing the stirring of the tomato squestions..

 _Ding-Dong._ The doorbell rang once again, and then follows by another ding-dong

“I’m coming! ” Will announces, quickly undoing the bow of his apron and then removing the apron, tossing it on the counter as he race to gets the front door.

  _Ding Dong. Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong._

“I’m said I’m coming!” Will got to the door, unlocks it, and open the door. “Wh-”

  Victor pause what was he going to say before he even starting because standing before him was none other than….King Gregor and two men, who he assumes are guards, dressed in black and wearing black sunglasses stood behind him. Gregor had on his casual clothing. A limousine was parked out on the road.

  “You must be here for Tara and Brion,”Will groans..

 “Yes I am,” Gregor states. “Do you knows where they a-” Gregor was cut off by Tara’s arrival.

 “Will, who’s at the door?” Tara asks, coming into the living room, but stopping when her eyes lay upon Gregor.

 “Gregor,” Tara whispers in disbelief.

“Tara!” Gregor cries out, entering inside without being inviting in. He ran toward Tara and engulf her in a hug, which Tara was quick to returns, as well as the tears that rain from both of their eyes.

 The guards let themselves in.

  “I thought I would never see you again” Gregor place a kiss on her forehead.

    “Me as well Gregor,” Tara manges to say through her sob, pulling out of the hug.  “What are you doing here?”

  “To bring you and Brion home,” Gregor answers, pul. “We had all waited long enough. Where’s Brion?”

   “Picking up Violet and Forager, or Fred Bugg, from school,” Will answers, meeting up with the two sobbing siblings with the guards behind him. “But they’ll coming back later after hey complete a mission.”

   “Who are Violet and Forager?” Gregor asks.

  “Long story,” Will signs, dreading a fight that would break out between the two royal brothers.

     “Daddy, who’s that man?” Lian asks, shifting Gregor’s attention to the little girl sitting on the cough who had taken her eyes away from Blue’s Clue running on the TV to stare at the new houseguests.

     “Lian, this is Brion‘s and Tara’s brother, Gregor,” Will answers. “King Gregor, meets my daughter, Lian.”

   “It’s pleasure to meets you and your child,” Gregor performs a bow for them.

 “YOU’RE A KING!?” Lian exclaim, jumping off the cough and running straight forward to Gregor, staring at him wide her widen and sparkling eyes. “That means you use to be a prince right!?”

 “Yes, all kings starts off at princes,” Gregor answers, giving a smile for Lian.

“When you was a prince, did you ever gets to slay a fire-breathing dragon!? Did you ever wake up a sleeping princess that was cursed by a evil witch or queen  by kissing her!? Or are you still searching for your lost love who’s either a princess or just a normal girl!? Had you ever been rude to an enchantress and as punishment, she place a curse you, transforming you into a hideous beast or demands your firstborn child!?”

  Lian gave Gregor a marathon of questions.

“First, I never slay a dragon because they don’t exist, but with aliens and metahumans lurking among us, I sure they’ll pop up one day. But I don’t think fencing can do much damage to a dragon, especially one that breathes flames. Second, I had never wakes up a princess with a kiss, and kissing someone who’s sleeping or unconscious and who you hardly knows is quite disturbing. Third, I am not searching for my lost love because I had not found my special someone yet. And lastly, I had never encounters an enchantress before in my life, so I had never been turned into a beast or had endanger the lift of my future firstborn child.”

 Gregor was frank in answering all of Lian’s questions.

 Lian pouting in disappointment. “You’re boring just like Daddy and Auntie Artemis. I bet you makes a better king than a prince.”

  “Lian!” Will exclaims. “Sorry about that, she gets that from her mother.”

  “It’s quite alright,” Gregor secures Will with a laugh. “She reminds me of Tara when she was little.”

  Tara punch Gregor slightly.

“Brion is a much better prince than you,” Lian said. “He had fought lots of baddies, have powers, and have already found his true love.”

  “I bet Brion wou-Wait, what do you means he found his true love?” Gregor turns to Tara and Will, the two guards doing the same thing.

  “Like I said before, it’s a long story,” Will have all to say. “Which is why I’ll leave Artemis and everyone else to explains. In the meanwhile, can I interest any of you in some refreshments?”

  Both guards raise their hands.

 “Are they’re your fairy godmothers at least?” Lian asks Tara, pointing a finger at the two guards.

  “No, I’m sorry to disappoint you but they’re neither fairy or godmothers,” Tara answers, furthering Lian’s pout and disappointment.

  ”You guys makes terrible princes and princesses,” Lian complains, earning a chuckle out of everyone.

  “What’s so funny?”

* * *

 

“Hey, long time no seen Brian,” Harper cheers at seeing Brian, getting off of the bleachers and walks up toward the disguised prince, with Violet and Fred Bugg following after her.

  “Good afternoon Harper,” “Brian” greetts Harper.

“How it been hot stuff?” Harper asks, earning a quick glare from Violet.

   “Things, could be better,” Brion sign.

“Is there’s something going on at home?” Harper asks in concern.

   “Yet, there’s something going on in home alright,” Brion reveals without revealing too much. “A few days ago, I had received some troubling news.”

  “Speaking of news, me, Violet, and Fred was discussing the latest news about that Prince Brion dude of Markov no longer being banish,” Harper said.

    “Me, Violet, and Fred had even discussing about Prince Brion as well,” Brion felt strange saying his name like he’s referring to another person.

    “Prince Brion my be a cutie, but he’s not really my type,” Harper explains, making Violet smirks and cheer in her head while Brion just looks offended.

  “Well, I think he’s quite  cute, handsome, and hot,” Violet smirks at Brion, making Brion redden.

  “Even hotter than your boy toy over thing,” Harper stick her thumb out at Brion.

  “Yes, even hotter than Brian,” Violet pridefully  answer.

 “Why did Harper Row calls Brian a boy toy when Brian is not a toy?” Fred asks.

 “You’re has to learns that on your own,” Harper have all to say.

 Suddenly, Violet’s cell phone from her pants’ pockets. She grabs it and answer it, placing it by her ears.

 “Hello?” Violet answers. “Oh, hello Artemis! It’s Artemis!” Violet cry out loud to Brion and Fred Bugg.

“Yes, Brio-I means Brian is here with us at the moment. Oh, you wants us to come home now? Why? Is there an emergency. Oh, ok. We has to do something with Dick first though. But we’ll comes right over when we’re done. See you at home! Good-bye.”

  Violet hang up and place her cell phone back in her pocket. “Artemis calls and she says she wants us to comes home now. She sounds frantic, so we much and complete our miss-I means errand.”  Violet was quick to corrects before she give Harper more confusion

   “Woah, is everything alright?” Harper asks.

 “Yes, everything is ok, but we must go quickly,” Violet explains and she grab a hold of Brion’s hands and drags him toward the Bio-Ship, or Bio-Car currently. “See you Harper! Have a good weekend!”

     “Fred Bugg and Violet Harper hope Harper  Row have a good weekend too and Fred Bugg and Violet Harper will see Harper Row on Monday as well!” Fred Bugg cry out as he chase after his speeding friends.

   “Later guys!” Harper calls out, waving them good-bye. “Hope everything is fine at home!”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Do you acquires a bandage?” Violet asks Brion once again, observing the stitching on Brion’s forehead.

   “Yes, my Halo, I’m alright,” Brion chuckles.

Nightwing, Geo-Force, Halo and Forager had just completed a mission, where they rescued some metahumans from traffickers. Geo-Force had gotten wounded in the progress in the forehead, but luckily the wound wasn’t that deep. They dropped off the metahumans at the Meta-Human Youth Center, where the doctors stitch up Brion’s wound.

   The group of heroes was currency in Bio-Ship, with Forager driving, and on their way back to Conner’s and M’gann’s place. Everyone was sitting in seats.

    “Forager, Geo-Force, Halo, and Nightwing had arrived at the home of Conner Kent and M’gann M’orzz,” Forager announces, removing the cloak off of the Bio-Ship and landing her in the driveway.

     “Good girl,” Forager pets the controls, making Bio-Ship purrs a bit.

  “Still not getting use to that,” Dick cringe at the close relationship  Forager have with the Bio-Ship.

  “Are you sure you don’t needs anymore stitching?” Violet continues worrying over Brion. “I had taken up sewing.”

  “No more stitching are requires, but a kiss would be nice,” Brion suggest.

 Violet giggles and lean closer to Brion, placing a peck on Brion’s stitching.

 “Thanks you, but I was referring to a kiss on the lips,” Brion smirks.

  Violet giggles once more and her lips and Brion’s lips embrace one another.

   “And still not getting use to that either,” Dick comments.

 “Geo-Force and Halo needs to get a room,” Forager jokes.

  “No they don't!” Dick exclaims, earning chuckles from the three teens.

      Forager opens the hatch, and everyone walks out of Bio-Ship. The hatch close behind them and Bio-Ship transforms back into a RV. Night had taken over the sky.

   “I hope we wasn’t keeping Artemis waiting too long,” Violet worries.

“Hopefully whatever news Artemis Crock wish to show Violet Harper, Brion Markov, and Forager isn’t bad news,” Forager rely.

  “Glad you guys are back,” Conner greets them. “I’m taking the mission went well.”

  “Sure did,” Dick reply. “Brion needed a few stitches, but overall nobody got hurt. Artemis says that she wanted to speak with Brion, Forager, and Violet.”

     “Yeah, there’s someone here to meets Brion,” Conner explains.

  “And that would be?” Brion waiting for an answer.

 “Wel-” Conner didn’t gets to explains because Gregor and Tara had  comes outside.

    “Brion!” Gregor calls out, running toward Brion.

“Gregor? What are yo-” Brion didn’t gets to finish because Gregor had engulf Brion in a hug.

  Brion was surprise at first, but he returns a hug of his own.

“Is Gregor Markov the news Artemis wish to speak with Brion Markov, Violet Harper, and Forager about?” Forager questions.

“Yep,“ Conner answers.

“He came over this afternoon with two guards , who are currently  inside, ” Tara explains.

Brion then pulls Gregor back.

“Gregor, what are you doing here?” Brion asks.

  “To brings you and Tara back home of course!” Gregor exclaims.

“Excuse me?” Brion exclaims.

“I had waited long enough! I’m taking you and Tara home and th-Uh, what are you wearing?”

    “It’s my super-suit,” Brion answers. “During my banishment, I had been undergoing training to better controls my powers, and now I’m a superhero. You can calls me Geo-Force.”

  “Geo-Force?” Gregor observes Brion, up and down. “The name quite suit you. Just like your super-suit does.”

  “Yes, I knows, it is form-fitting. A lot of the western superheroes prefer their super-suits to be like that,” Brion laughs. “They might as well as be wearing swimsuits.”

   “Hey!” Dick protest.

“He got a point,” Conner jokes.

Gregor chuckles, but then took notice of Violet and Forager.

  “You must be Violet Harper and Forager Tara was speaking of,” Gregor gave them both a bow. “It’s a pleasure to meets you both.”

  “Oh, well, it’s time to meets you as well Gregor,” Violet said, being weary around another Markovian due to Gabrielle’s past experience of encountering not-so-friendly Markovians.

   “It’s a pleasure to meets Gregor Markov as well,”  Forager did a bow of his own. “Forager had heard much of Gregor Markov from Brion Markov and Tara Markov and Forager had wanted to meets Gregor Markov for quite  some time now.”

  “That’s an interesting and unique way of speaking,” Gregor comments.

“You’ll gets use to it,” Tara cuts in. “Forager is not from around here. He’s from New Genesis.”

“New Genesis! That’s another planet, which means you’re an alien!” Gregor exclaims, his demeanor changing to match that of a young child on Christmas’ morning. “I never thoughts I would live to see the day where I gets to meets a reveal live alien in person! Of course, I and everyone  must be aliens to you!”

  “Forager said the same thing to Brion Markov!”

 “You knows I’m half Kryptonian and M’gann is a Martian, right?” Conner explains.

         “I’m aware, but Forager is a a REAL alien!” Gregor explains.

 “At first glance  Forager didn’t think Brion Markov and Gregor Markov was twins due to Brion Markov’s and Gregor Markov’s different appearances, but now Forager see the resemblance,” Forager reply.

   “And they’re both dorks too,” Tara jokes, earning glares from both Brion and Gregor.

  “I feel like I knows you from somewhere before, but I’m not sure,” Violet reveals, eyeing Gregor suspiciously.    

   “Must be from when Gabrielle was working at palace,” Dick reply.

 “Who’s Gabrielle?” Gregor asks.

“Oh she’s me,” Violet answers, earning a puzzling look from Gregor.

   “We’ll explains it to you later,” Dick said.

“Is there even gonna be a later?” Tara reply. “Gregor see fix on taking us back home.”

 Hearing that, Violet and Forager looks down on the ground in sorrow, remembering how Brion and Tara will no longer be staying with them.

  “The people of Markov wish for both your return,” Gregor spoke up. “As do I.”

       “But do we has to go now!?”

“Yes! You have extended your stay here long enough!” Gregor strikes back.

   “Look, there’s no point in argument,” Brion butts in between his two siblings. “Me and Tara needs to discuss this ALONE. While you can gets better acquainting with everyone else. This discussion had been long overdue and time and patience are needed before a decision can be reach.”

  “Who are you and what had you done with Brion?” Gregor stare in disbelief at who he’s assuming is his usually hot-headed twin brother.

  Brion force out a sign. “Things had changed quite a bit since I was last in Markovia.”

* * *

 

“So, uh,” Victor attempts to starts up conservation, to end the awkward silence between him, Victor, Violet, and Forager in the living room while Jace, Conner, M’gann, Jefferson, Dick, Carr, Artemis, Wally, and the two guards occupied the porch.

    Brion and Tara was in the garage, discussing on whether to stay or returns home to Markovia with Gregor.

  Wolf was snoring in the kitchen with Sphere by his sides.

 “Gregor, I means your highness,” Victor corrects himself. “Looks, u-”

 “There’s no needs for foramility. I may be king, but I still have a lots to learn before I can becomes a great ruler like my parents were. And please, just address me as Gregor. I am a guest at your home,” Gregor secures Victor, doing his best not to stare at Victor’s...unusual parts.

 Despite having years of learning proper etiquette, he couldn’t help but stare, but he scolds himself and force himself to behave accordingly.

  “Oh, uh ok,” Victor rubs the back of his head. “And it’s not really my home, I’m just staying here until I learns how to better controls this Father Box thing. And I seem to be getting better at it ever since Violet cleanse me of his control.”

   “Cleanse? Is that another one of her powers?” Gregor turns to stare at Violet, who was sitting next to him while Forager sat in the nearby armchair.

      Violet cease her staring at Gregor and quickly shift her away from Gregor.

 “Did I say something to offend you?” Gregor ask.

       “No, you did not,” Violet secures Gregor, but still refusing to looks at him. “It’s just, it’s just,” Violet struggles to say what had been consuming her mind for quite some time.

   “You’re upset with me because I’m taking Brion and Tara away from you and Forager, which means I’m tearing us you and your hive which is what Forager had seems to describes him and you all,” Gregor spoke for Violet.

  Violet quickly nod.

“Gregor Markov is corrects,” Forager response. “Even those Forager, Violet Harper, and Victor Stone will be sad to see Brion Markov and Tara Markov go, Forager understands. Forager would be glad to returns home as well if given the chance, but it would be a difficult decision for Forager to makes like it is for Brion Markov and Tara Markov.”

  “No hard feelings over here either,” Victor adds. “Despite me running away from, or rather entering through a boom tube, I would still like to visit my dad, but I can’t. Not until I’m ready and I’m sure I won’t try to hurts him again.”

   “Thanks you for understanding, and I’m hope you’ll be able to returns home as well. And forgive me for coming in unannounced, but...But I just miss them so much and I lost too many family already.” Gregor find himself on the verge of tears, but he was quick to wipe that away with his sleeves.

   “Please don’t cry,” Violet response, staring at Gregor once more but with sympathy. “If I was given the chance to reunite with Gabrielle’s family, which I guess is technically mine as well, I would be more than glad to reunites with them. If they’re even alive that is.”

Now Violet was on the verge of tears.

  “I’m sure whenever your family are right now , they’ll be plead to knows you are safe and sound and had found comfort with a new family,” Gregor secures Violet, hoping to ease her internal suffering.

  Violet resume her focus on Gregor, tears soaking her eyes, showing the despair on her mind but her smile shining so bright said otherwise. “Thank you, your words are very much appreciated. And thanks you again are allowing metahumans and Quracians to find asylum in Markovia once again.”

  “There’s no needs to thank me for doing what should had never been banned in the first place. And  while I can’t speak for all of Markovia, but I would like to apologizes for the mistreatment you had experienced while  since arriving in Markova. And I assures you that there will be laws passed that shall protect the metahumans and Quracians from being discriminated against and any Markovians that wish them harm will be brought to justice.” Gregor states.

     “Wow, Brion was right, you do have a way wi-” Violet suddenly pause what she was going to says froze, her eyes staring into nothing.

  “Uh, Violet, are you ok?” Victor asks with concern.

That seem to snap Violet out of her trance because she shake her head  and blinks her eyes.

  “Forgive me, some of Gabrielle’s memories came back to me, and Gregor appears to be in them,” Violet reveals.

   “That is excellent news!” Forager chirps.

  “What was I doing in your, and Gabrielle’s, memories?” Gregor asks.

  “I’m not entirely sure. But it appears you was in your bedroom and.And I’d caught you getting undress,” Violet’s face heat up at she she recalls seeing Gregor shirtless. Thankfully her dark skin hid her blush.

    “You better not tells Brion that or else he’ll be next in line or the throne once he’s done with you,” Victor smirks.

  “I’m very aware of how protective Brion can be for his loved ones. And that include the girl who had taken over Brion’s heart,” Gregor gave a smirk of his own at Violet, making her face burns faster.

   “I don’t I had taken ov-over Brion’s hea-heart completely,” Violet stammers. “Brion could still change his mind about how he feel about me.”

   “Forager is sure Brion Markov would not change Brion Markov’s mind about how Brion Markov feelings for Violet Harper.” Forager assures Violet.

  “The moment I met Brion, I knew he saw you as more than just a friend,” Victor butts in.

 “Brion can be hot headed at times, but he’s no heartbreaker,” Gregor adds. “Brion cares for you deeply and I had never seen his happy before around anyone else. After having only met you in a day, or well  half a day to be exact, you are a lovely person that I would be honor to have apart of my family.”

“Thanks you all for your kind words,” Violet thanks them. “And I would love to be part of your family as well and have you as apart of our hive.”

  “Forager agrees,” Forager chirps.

“And I would be more than happy to bless you and Brion’s marriage when the time come,” Gregor have on a smirk of his own.

  Instead of responding, Violet grabs a pillow and stuff her face in it to block out her cry of embarrassment.

 Her orange aura manifest, making her levaiate in the air.

Gregor stare at her, amaze by her gifts.

  “You’ll gets use to that,” Victor comments.

“If Gregor Markov wish to see Violet Harper  glow more, ask Violet Harper about the time Brion Markov had burned all of Brion Markov’s clothes off of Brion Markov’s body, leaving Brion Markov naked in front of Violet Harper, Conner Kent, Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock, and Jefferson Pierce?” Forager offers.

  “Wait, he was naked before people!?” Gregor exclaims, chuckling up a storm. “This I has to here.”

   “I’m not saying anything other than that Brion was nicely shaped!” Violet removes her face from the pillow to protests at the boys. “And Forager is already naked? So, you can looks at him all you want!”

  “Wait what?” Gregor’s face redden as he turns to stare at Forager.

 “Forager doesn’t see what’s wrong with being naked?” Forager asks.

“That, however, is something I’m still getting use to,” Victor reply.

  “Victor Stone is just jealous that Victor Stone wouldn’t looks good naked,” Forager strikes back.

  “Hey! I looks good nak-You knows what, I’m not gonna answers that,” Victor response.

Violet continues to shrieks into her pillow while Gregor just laughs.  

   _No wonder Brion and Tara enjoys being here so much,_ Gregor thoughts. _They had found people they can be themselves around and have the stress of being a prince and princess on their shoulders. Maybe it would be best if they stays here._

* * *

 

“It seem the children are all getting along nicely,” Jace smiles at the scene she was witnessing from the porch.

  “I have a feeling they would gets along rather quickly,” Artemis reply.

 “So, you two?” Wally stare at the two guards that had chose to stands up and..Well, keep guard. “What would it take to keeps your mouth shut about all of this?”  

  “We had made an oath to protect the Markov family at all cost, and that includes keeping all secrets that would do them harm,” One of the guard response. “We promise we won’t speak a word about what we’d had witness today to anyone.”

  “And we want in on the bet regarding when Brion will propose to that Violet girl,” The other guard spoke up while the other nod his head in agreement.

 Wall laughs. “I like these guys.”

* * *

 

“I hate to admits it, but we should returns home,” Brion let out a sign. “At least to let the people of Markovia knows that we are alright.”

  “I knows,” Tara reluctantly agrees.

  “And we can’t leave Gregor behind, it wouldn’t be fair to him to be alone while we’re here surrounding by friends.”

  “I knows. I hadn’t see Gregor in two years and he deserves to re reunited with me and you.”

  “I’m..I’m just afraid that once we returns home, we won’t be able to comes back, and we’ll never see everyone again.” Brion reveals what had been eating at his chest for far too long now.

  The fear of never seeing all of his new friends again.

 Afraid of never being taught Forager’s people culture while he teach Forager some of Markov’s customs.

 Afraid of not being taught football by Victor and confining in one another about o9ver  having mixed feelings about not being paid enough attention to by their family, even those it wasn’t their intentions to do so.

  Afraid of not being train by Dick, Conner, Artemis, and Wally,  as well as being counsel by them along with M’gann.

  Afraid of never seeing his aurora borealis again. Of never seeing her smile once more, discussing about her day at school and how she marvels at everything and everyone, like they’re the most precious and remarkable thing in the world and doesn’t take anything for granted and appreciates every little thing like it’s priceless.

  But he was afraid of never seeing Gregor again as well. And discovering his lifeless body just like with his parents.

  “You knows, we can always visits through Violet’s boom tube, she just has to be careful with where she opens it,” Tara explains.

  “True, and we can do long distance,” Brion adds. “But I’d grown use to them seeing them everyday, so waking up without seeing Forager waking up, stretching all four of his arms is gonna be peculiar.”

  “And I had grown used to waking up and seeing Violet floating above me,” Tara adds.

  Brion laughs. But he cease his grin. “Time to tells everyone the news.”

 “I’m sure they’ll all be understanding,” Tara assures Brion.

    “I knows.”

* * *

 

“We had finally reach an agreement,” Brion announces to everyone, who’s surrounding before Brion and Tara.

 “And me and Tara had decided it would be best to. To,” Brion struggles to force out his words. “To returns to Markovia with Gregor.”

    Violet and Forager looks down in sorrow, but with understanding.

Everyone seem surprised by their decisions, even Gregor.

    “While I’m glad you had decided to returns home with me,” Gregor cuts in “, I must decline your offer.”

 “Excuse me?” Brion and Tara asks in unison.

    “After seeing how both of you being here for a mere few moths had impacted them, and how happy you two are here, happier than I had ever seen you two before in a long time, I’d decided to let you both continues residing here.”

   “Thank you Gregor!” Tara exclaims, and wrap her arms around Gregor.

    “Yes, thank you indeed Gregor,” Brion responses. “But it would be wise to visits Markovia to lets anyone knows we’re ok. If you all are ok with that?”

   “Of course,” Violet assures Brion.

 “As long as Brion Markov and Tara Markov promise to come back than Forager is alright with Brion Markov’s and Tara Markov’s decision.” Forager agrees.

  “Than the decision is made,” Brion states. “Me and Tara shall returns to Markovia for the sake of our people.”

   “And you’re say you’re no longer a prince,” Gregor comments. “Are you’re sure you’re Brion and not my real twin brother?”

Gregor’s joke made Brion rolls his eyes.

 “I help shape him that way, so you’re welcome,” Dick boast with pride.

“So glad the family is reunited again,” Jace comments.

  “Forager is also  happy for the reunion of Brion Markov, Tara Markov, and Gregor Markov, ” Forager agrees. “However, Forager needs to make something clear with Gregor Markov.”

  “Why do I not like where this is going?” Artemis asks herself, backing away a bit.

 “What is it that you wish to say to me?” Gregor asks, being confuse why everyone was backing away, even Tara who had removed her grip from Gregor as soon as Forager said he have something to say to Gregor.

  Forager stare straight at Gregor coldlessely into his eyes. “If Gregor Markov ever incline harm upon Brion Markov and Tara Markov, than Forager will adbucts Gregor Markov and pluck off all of Gregor Markov’s nails, ones by ones, and do the same with Gregor Markov’s teeth, no matter how many times Gregor Markov cry out in pain and begs for Forager to stops. And then Forager will snap all of Gregor Markov’s limbs out of place, and relocate all of Gregor Markov’s limbs back into place. And that will only be the beginning of the pain Forager will incline upon Gregor Markov if Gregor Markov hurts members of Forager’s hive.”

  Silence took over the room.

 The guards was frozen with fear, backing away, not daring to confront Forager for threatening Gregor.

 Victor place a hand on Gregor’s shoulders. “You’ll get use to that soon, eventually.”

“Wait, now I  remembers why you was in me and Gabrielle’s memories!” Violet exclaims. “Gabrielle had a crush on you!”

  “EXCUSE ME!?” Brion shrieks glaring at Gregor.

  Gregor gulp out of fear. “That’s the Brion I remembers.”


	37. Miraclouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Miraclous Ladybug au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Phantomwolfblue  
> (Hint: Did my best with this)  
>  Wally is Chat Noir and Artemis is Ladybug in this au

_ In the daytime, I’m Gabrielle (but I’m known as Violet by a special someone) _

_ Just a normal girl with a normal life, (at least normal to me) _

_ But there’s something about me that no one knows yet _

_ ‘Cause I have a secret _

_ ...But I guess it’s not a secret anymore. _

* * *

_ Tap. Tap.Tap. _

 Gabrielle was awoken from her slumber by the tapping of her bedroom window, already knowing the source of the bothersome disturbance of her much needed rest.

_ Tap. Tap.Tap. _

 Gabrielle signs and removes her violet floral pattern sheets off of her, shifting from her comfortable position she had tucked herself in to gets out of bed,  still seated on it. Her feet hits the rug by the foot of her bed and not the cold surface of the floor. She was careful with settling her left foot down since it was still encased in it cast and have 2 more weeks to go until it gets remove. Her long nightgown flow down and stops by her ankles, the sweep nearly covering and reaching her feet. 

 She check that her black bonnet was still fixed upon her head, which it was. She then turns on the lamp placed on her bedside stand, allowing the bright bulb to acts as the only source of light in her bedroom. She unhook the black robe, decorated with hot pink polka dots, that was hanging on the head of her bed and stood up to wrap it around her body.

_ Tap. Tap.Tap. _

Gabrielle walks over to bedroom window that was across from her bedroom and moves back her eggplant purple curtains, exposing the tapper to her.

  None other than Loup Gris, one of Paris’ local superheroes.

“May I comes in? Please?” Loup Gris plead with Gabrielle through the window, whimpering, his grey ears lowering down.

  Gabrielle giggles. 

“Of course,” she unlocks her window and open it, stepping back to allows Loup Gris to enters her bedroom.

   Once inside, Loup Gris close the window for Gabrielle, being cautious to not slam it down and alert Gabrielle’s parents, uncle, aunt and cousin of his presence.

  Loup Gris turns around, facing Gabrielle, allowing her to stare upon Loup Gris in all his glory. 

  From the furry ears, black on his tips and edges but white on the inside, placed atop his head of silver hair that extend to his cheeks, giving his sideburns that have a stripes of dark grey on it.

    To his pantalone masquerade mask that hid his civilian identify from all of Paris and rest of the world, iron grey on the top and pewter grey on the bottom, a long wolf-like black snout pointing forward, frozen fur that was a blend of the two shade of grey was on both sides of his mask. The mask only gave an outline of his face, but not enough details to distinguish him from millions of suspects.

   To his dark glowing yellow eyes, surrounding his brown pupils, the only giveaway of his identity.

   To his lean muscular build that was dressed in a full bodysuit, which a top portion of his suit ,akin to a overcoat, being iron grey with a pewter grey front, white-grayish swan-necked collar where his necklace that consists of a silver grey chain with a wolf fang hanging on it hung around his neck, and seal grey gloves and arms that rise up the middle of his arms. The bottom portion of his suit have a pewter grey front as well, and ash grey legs that rise up to the midpoint of his legs. His arms and feet was equipped with sharp claws and a about 13 inch bushy light grey tail attached to his behind, which was currently wagging at the moment.

    To the noticeable height difference between them, him being about 6 feet while Gabrielle only stood at a mere 4’9 feet tall. 

  Despite Loup Gris showing us at her bedroom many nights before, checking on her during the daylight as well, Gabrielle will forever be in amaze by Loup Gris taking time just to meets Gabrielle at least three times or more a week.

  “Are you just gonna goggle at me all night or do you wants to actually starts a conservation?” Loup Gris comments with a full fledge smirk on his face, hands on his waists.

   “Oh uh sorry,” Gabrielle shift her vision at Loup Gris’ eyes, forcing herself not to resume her marveling at his super-suit, which she find was a difficult task to do. 

“Loup Gris,” Gabrielle began  “,why had you not comes to visit me for the last week? Did I do something to offend you. Or had you grow bore of me?”

  Loup Gris took notice of how she lowers her voice to say the last question, guilt consuming him for letting her think and feel such a thing.

“No! You did nothing wrong at all,” Loup Gris clarifies. “I just thought that you needed some time to yourself and would appreciates being away from me after what occurred..last week.”

  Loup Gris’ tail cease it wagging and drops down on the floor in sadness and remembrance of how Gabrielle got her foot broken in the first place.

  “Well, I did not appreciates it on one bit,” Gabrielle pouts and fold her arms. “I would had gone and search for you myself, but Artemis and Wally had grounded me for two weeks. ”

   “Well, can you blame them?” Loup Gris ask rhetorically. “I means, it’s not everyday that they discovers that their adopted daughter, who had fled from a war-stricken country when she was only five years old and is still recovering from the ordeal,  is secretly Kitty Aura and had been fighting alongside with Ladybug and Chat Noir, who are them, this whole time, putting her life at risk countless time.”

   “You do makes a good point,” Gabrielle laughs rubbing transparent bubble bracelet place upon her right wrist as she recalls the moment her secret identity was revealed to her partner and family.

* * *

**Last week**

_   “It hadn’t even been a week since summer started and Paris had been struck once again with another akumatized villain!” Cat Grant announces into her mic, standing before the cameraman with the Eiffel Tower standing behind her in the background, broadcasting her report to all of Paris and rest of world. “This villain appears to be sporting some sort of cowboy slash beast theme based on his atti-” _

_  “LOOK OUT BELOW!” Chat Noir’s shriek alters eyes to look above them to see...An approaching fire truck falling from the sky and coming straight at them. _

_    “AHHHHHHHH!” Both Cat and the candyman screams and prepares to run away, not noticing the yo-yo that surrounds them in an air circle. The string of the yo-you then shrink, catching Cat and the cameraman in it grip, tightening around them quickly and pulling them back.  _

_  Just in time because that is when the fire truck decides to make contact with the ground, slamming right into it, the ground crashing as a result. _

_   Cat and the news reporter fell flat on their butts, their mic and camera still in their hands. _

_ “Be care where you’re walking next time, ok?”Ladybug scolds them as she unhook her yo-yo from them and rolling it up back to her in her hands. _

_    “Sure thing Ladybug!” The cameraman reply as he and Cat got back on their feet.  “And thanks for saving us! We owe you one!” _

_     “That’s what everyone keeps saying, and I have yet to be pay back,” Ladybug comments. _

_  “Sorry about that!”Chat Noir5 calls out to them, still on top of the fire truck. _

_ “Now if you’ll excuse me, I has to go takes care of a wild animal lurking around here,” Ladybug ran off from away from Cat and cameraman. _

_   “Go Ladybug! Go!” Cat cheers, jumping up and down  like a crazed fan girl, which she was. _

_     Chat Noir jump off the fire truck and lands on his feet. _

_  “Are you alright?” Ladybug asks her crime partner slash actual partner when they’re at home. _

_    “I had been worse,” Chat Noir shrugs his arms. “And I think I only lost three lives because of that ride, so I still got six more to go.” _

_    Ladybug rolls her eyes  at one out of many Chat Noir’s jokes, but kept on a sincere smile. _

_ “Enough with the joke, we needs to find what’s his face and stops him before he cause anym-” _

_    Suddenly, a figure smash into the ground in front of them, the impact send the heroes flying backward, landing on their backs, dust fils the air and acts as a fog. _

_   “What’s his face? I knows both your names, but you two don’t have the decency to remembers mine? That’s rather rude, don’t you think,” the figure scolds the heroes. _

_   The dust clear away, revealing Paris’ latest akumatized villain. _

_ He was 8 feet high, covered in pure white fur from head to toe, decorated with black stripes. His appearance seems to be some mix of a lion, tiger and bear. He have the tail of a lion, but with black stripes on them, long whiskers attached to furry cheeks, a full thick mane surrounds his head, round bear-like ear with black on the inside rest atop his head, and he have bearlike claws and feet equipped with claws. His eyes was a glowing  blood red. He was dress in a black vest, exposing his furry chest and stomach, black leather pants, black boots, and a black cowboy hat to top it off. In his hands was a golden glowing lasso. _

_   “But since we’re having fun, let me introduce myself again. You can calls me Beast Man.” _

_ “Beast Man? Wasn’t there already a beast boy?” A feminine voice appears, “That’s not a very original name.” _

_    “Who said that!” Beast Man shrieks, searching for the person who dare insult his name. His eyes catch a bright glow, alerting his attention up at the  sky, where he witness Kitty Aura flying down to the scene. _

_   Kitty Aura was dressed in her usual hero attire. She had on her raven black hijab, which was equipped with her signature glittering cat ears that was black on the tips and edges but lemonade pink on the inside, a cat sparkling pitch black masquerade mask seals her identity, her seafoam green eyes glow behind the mask. She had on her violet long sleeved blouse, which was decorated with taffy pink stripes that flow down to her legs, hovering over her knees, a solid glowing dark violet bubble bracelet rest on her right wrist. She had on her usual silver grey leggings and violet flats shoes. On her behind was a violet cat tail, waving back and forth as she flew down, landing next to Ladybug and Chat Noir. _

_   “Agrees. How about Wildebeest? That name would suits you much better,” Loup Gris announces, signaling everyone attention to the streetlamp he was atop on. He jump off of it and lands on the ground, nearly losing balance but he catch himself. _

_ “Leave the landing to the professionals,” Chat Noir comments, sticking his thumb out at himself. _

_   “Why yo-Actually, that’s actually a better name,” Beast Man seems to agrees. “I’ll take it!” _

_ “Glad you two could finally makes it for the party,” Ladybug reply. _

_   Loup Gris grin at Kitty Aura. “Good afternoon Miss Ha-” _

_   “Please, not now, Loup Gris,” Kitty Aura raise her hands up in front of him like a stop sign. “I’m not in a good mood.” _

_   Loup Gris respects her boundaries and back off, for the 5th time this week, not wanting to make her feel worse than she already does. _

_ “Aw, is your cat girl not in the mood to play with you?” Wildebeest remarks. “What‘s wrong with her? Is it her time of the month already?” _

_   “EXCUSE ME!” Ladybug and Kitty Aura exclaims, staring daggers into Wildebeest. _

_  “You take that back right now!” Chat Noir orders, claws coming out of his fingertips as Loup Gris growls. _

_   “Oh yeah, or else wh-” _

_ Before Wildebeest could says his next snide remark, Ladybug slaps his him in the face with her yo-yo. She flings the yo-you back to her. _

_   “OUCH!” Wildebeest cry out, spitting out blood from the wound in his mouth. _

_ “That’s it! No more Mr. Nice Wildebeest!” Wildebeest cry out and swung his lasso at the hero,  creating a golden construct of a giant sledge hammer in it loop. but the heroes jump out of the way before his lasso could grabs a hold of one of them. The rope slams into the ground, the sledge hammer crashing into the ground as well, creating more dents in the ground. _

_    “What’s the plan?” Loup Gris calls out as he dodge another one of Wildebeest's attempt to catch them. _

_ “The plan i-” Ladybug was interrupting by Kitty Aura’s battlecry. _

_ “HALO!” Kitty Aura shrieks, manifesting her yellow aura, mixing with her orange aura, creating a orange yellow aura. charging up her entire beings and began to shoots blasts of halo shaped blasts of energy at Weedlebeest, only for Wildebeest to dodge them with hits enhanced speed and reflexes.  _

_  “Not again,” Ladybug  groans as she, Chat Noir, And Loup Gris follows after Kitty Aura and Wildebeest to ends their cat and mouse game. _

_ “Isn’t Loup Gris supposes to be the bad-tempered one?” Chat Noir comments. _

_ Loup Gris didn’t even remarks to Chat Nori’s insult. _

_    “HOLD STILL!” Kitty Aura orders as she shot another one of blasts, one of several specialized powers granted by the Kitty Miraculous, but Wildebeest kelts dodging them, making her hits the ground instead. _

_ The two sound themselves on another street, a far distance away from the rest of the heroes. _

_   “You needs to works on your aim sweetheart,” Wildebeest comments. “You knows I could offers you some private lessons if you like.” _

_  “NOT INTERESTING!” Kitty Aura cry out, charging a much larger energy ball by her chest , but stopping midway. She had use up majority of.her powers, her miraculous losing it charge, blinking on and off. Her yellow orange aura disappears, causing her to fall from the sky. _

_ “Don’t worry! I’ll catch you sweetheart!”  _

_ Wildebeest swung his lasso at the falling Kitty Aura, a construct of a bear trap appears in the loop. When the lasso was in reach of her, the teeth of the braptrap sink it fangs into Kitty Aura’s left foot. _

_   “AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!“ Kitty Aura shrieks in shear agony as blood ooze from her wounded left foot, soaking through her legging. She manages to manifest her red aura, covering her entire body with the shield. _

_ All except for her left foot, which splatters raindrops of blood onto the street as the lasso and bear trap tighten around it.  _

_ “Save the screaming for the real fun, sweetheart!” Wildebeest pulls his lasso back, bringing Kitty Aura with her, stopping her before she could  hits the ground.  _

_   Before Kitty Aura could reach Wildebeest, he swing his lasso around in the air, spinning Kitty Aura in the air, the bear trap still biting into Kitty Aura’s left foot. _

_     “Now this is a catch I intend to keep!” Wildebeest taunts Kitty Aura, slamming her into the ground, sideways to sideways, back and forth, creating more and more dent into the ground every time her face or back hits the hard surface.  _

_ Despite having her force field surrounding her, it was growing weak as her miraculous run power down, making her experience the pain being inclining on her, but not facing that muh damage. _

_ “KITTY AURA!” Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Loup Gris cry out from top of a building, finally catching up with the two that decides to fight without them , only to bare witness to heir comrade being treating like nothing more than  a rag doll. _

_   They leap off from the roof of the building and landing in front of Wildebeest. _

_ “Let her go!” Ladybug orders, getting in a battle stance.Chat Noir and Loup Gris follow suits. _

_    “Would be glad to. IF buglady and catboy here give me their Miraculouses,” Wildebeest extend his loose hand out, opening up the palm of his hand , expecting for Ladybug and Chat Noir doing as he says. The other hand was swirling his lasso, still swirling Aura in the air.  _

_   Ladybug and Chat Noir looks at each other, then turns to stare at Wildebeest.  _

_ “Deal,” Chat Noir deadpan as he proceeds to take off his ring while Ladybug did the same with her earrings. _

_   “Now that’s more lik-” _

_  “HOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLL!” Loup Gris howls, interrupting Wildebeest as he use his sonic howl gifted onto him by his wolf fang necklace, aiming his ultrasonic vibrations at Wildebeest, sending him flying backward and slamming into another building. _

_  He lost grip of his lasso, the bear trap construct disappears and send Kitty Aura falling down once again, only for Loup Gris to leap into the air and grabs a hold of Kitty Aura, carrying her bridal style and cradling her in his arms, red aura still surrounding her. _

_ He slams back into the ground, this time without losing balance. _

_  Kitty Aura was on the verge of unconsciousness, but she manages to produce a smile for Loup Gris, her way of thanking him. _

_    The lasso fell at Loup Gris’ feet. _

_ “No you’re gonna pay for that Wolfie!” Wildebeest cry out, removing himself from the building and came charging straight for the hero. _

_    “Not if we have anything to do about !” Chat Noir claims. _

_ “Cataclysm!” Chat Noir calls out, infusing his ring hand with bad luck power. He bend down to his knees and slam his hand into the ground. The impact cause the ground underneath the approaching Wildebeest to explode, sending him flying into the air. _

_   “HOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLL!” Loup Gris howls again, aiming his vibrations at Loup Gris and sending high and higher into the air. He heard his wolf fang necklace counting down, hinting at it low energy power, but he ignores it as he tugs Kitty Aura closer to him. _

_   “Mine turns! Lucky Charm!” Ladybug flings her yo-yo high into the air, energy shooting out from it. When the fireworks stops, an object fell from above, landing in Ladybug’s hands. _

_  In the palms of her hands was a...long in length and width scarf, colored in red and decorated with black dots, matching her super-suit. _

_   “Are you frickin kidding me!?” Ladybug cry out as she opens up the scarf to take a better look at it so she can find more to complains about. “What the Hell am I supposed to do with a piece of clothing!? Why couldn’t I gets some arrows when I really needs them!?” _

_  “You says that all the time!” Chat Noir cry out. _

_  SLAMS. Wildebeest came crashing down in the rock solid ground, creating another dent. He got back up slowly, waddling as he got back on his feet. _

_  His eyes took notices of the scarf Ladybug was holding, widening at the cape like object, puffing out air from his nostrils. _

_   Ladybug took notice of this,  Wildebeest becoming red with black spots for mere second in her vision. Suddenly, an idea came into her mind. _

_ “You may used to be a man,” Ladybug waves the scarf in front of her “, but you’re all beast now.” She taunts Wildebeest with the scarf. _

_   “What are you doing?” Loup Gris ask, taking notice of how Wildebeest's eyes seem to be burning brighter with red, steaming. _

_ “Bullfighting,” Ladybug answers. “You all might wanna step back a bit,” _

_   Loup Gris and Chat Noir took her warning and and leap away from Ladybug. _

_   “ARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!” Wildebeest charges at Ladybug, only for Ladybug to dodge him with her enhanced fast speed. _

_    Wildebeest growls and charges at her again, only for Laybug to dodge her again. The two plays a game of cat and mouse, only the cat was a bull and the mouse was a ladybug. _

_  “HOLD STILL ALREADY YOU CRAZY BIT-” _

_ BANG! _

_ Wildebeest suddenly pause without finishing his outcry, frozen for a bit before his eyes moves inward and he collapse, slamming fact first in the ground, revealing Chat Noir behind him, staff and lasso in hands.  _

_   “I don’t appreciates you preaching  profanity at my lady,” Chat Noir huff as he clicks his staff, turning it into a mini baton once more. _

_   “I believes this is what you’re looking for,” Chat Noir steps onto Wildebeest, handing over the lasso into Ladybug’s hands. _

_  “Why thanks you,” Ladybug performs a fake curtsy and take the lasso in her hand, placing the scarf around her neck. _

_        She snaps the lasso in half,  setting the akuma free, and reverting Wildebeest back into Lobo, the convicted animal trafficker. _

_  The Akamai attempts to flew away from them. _

_     “Oh no you don’t!”Ladybug calls out as she opens up her yo-yo. _

_ “Time to de-evilize!!”She throws her yo-yo at the akuma, trapping it inside the yo-yo, and brought the yo-yo back to her. She opens up her yo-yo once again, releasing the now purifies akuma. _

_   “Bye-bye, little butterfly.” Ladybug waves goodbye to the butterfly as it flew away into the sky.  _

_ She then unwraps the scarf from her neck and throws it into the air. _

_ “Miraculous Ladybug!” She yells, causing the scarf to explode and turns into a swarm of ladybugs. The ladybugs then zoom around Paris to fix all the damage done, doing what they do best. _

_   “Pound it!” Ladybug and Chat Noir did their signiature fistpump. Lobo groans under Chat Noir. _

_ “So, what should we do about him?” Chat Noir asks. _

_ “He was already technically a villain even before he was akumatized, and there is another warrant out for him arrest, so let the police handle him,“ Ladybug answers. “Let go check up on Loup Gris and Kitty Aura.” _

_   Chat Noir nod in agreement, and the two speed off in search of their comrades as the police arrives. _

* * *

_ “Miraculous Ladybug!” Loup Gris heard Ladybug’s yells from a far distance, shifting his attention to the swarm of ladybugs zooming across, fixing all damage done, reverting everything back to normal, making it seen like nothing had happened in the first place. _

_    The whimpers of Kitty Aura caught Loup Gris’ Wolf ears, transferring his attention back to Kitty Aura, who was  laying down on a chaise longue that belongs to the balcony the two heroes found themselves on. She had lost consciousness as soon as Loup Gris had laid her down. Her wounded left foot have a curtain wraps around it to ease the bleeding. Several bumps plaster her face, more could be present but was hidden under her clothes. Her tail cease had cease it swinging. _

_    Loup Gris got on his knees to be closer to her, bringing a hand to her face and rubbing it gently. _

_  Her bubble miraculous was blinking like crazy, on the verse of powering off, but Loup Gris didn’t notices it. His mind only have one focus, and that was to for the swarm of ladybugs to comes to them and heals Kitty Aura of her wounds. _

_    “It will be alright Halo,” Loup Gris assures her. _

_ Suddenly the flapping of wings echo in the distance, signaling the swarm of ladybugs coming to them. They zooms over to Kitty Aura, surrounding her for a grief moment before flying back into the sky to fix more damage done. _

_  All her wounds was heal. _

_ All except for her still bleeding left foot. _

_ “No. No, no!” Loup Gris complains at seeing that where Kitty Aura needed to be heal the most had been left untouched by the swarm of ladybugs. _

_ “Come back!” Loup Gris calls out to the ladybugs, standing up at full height once again, attempting to run after them , but they were much faster than he was, being already at a far distance. He growls at the retreating swarm of ladybugs, not taking notices of Kitty Aura’s bracelet popping  out a sparkle of sparks, signaling that her miraculous had lost all of it powers. _

_   “Kitty Aura, I’m so sor-” Loup Gris cease his apology when he turns around and witness Kitty Aura engulf in a violet aura, her cat ears disappearing, follows by her the rest of her super-suit, being replaced by an outfit that consist of a violet hijab, a dark indigo shirt covers by a yellow cardigan, and sneakers. Her mask was the last to go, revealing her identity as.. _

_  Gabrielle Daou. _

_  “Gabrielle,” Loup Gris’ eyes widen at the identity of his partner, Gabrielle, the girl he been keeping an eye on ever since she had helped him defeat an akumatized villain. _

_   He had suspected for awhile that Gabrielle was Kitty Aura, due to the countless times she had appears after Kitty Aura had flew off after defeated a villain, but had hopes that it wasn’t true because than it would had means he had been putting her in danger this whole time instead of protecting her. _

_  A tiny meow caught Loup Gris’ ears, shifting Loup Gris attention to a kwani hovering over Gabrielle with a concern expression on their face for Gabrielle. Similar to his own kwami, the tiny being was only 4 inches tall, have a bug head attached to a tiny body, The kwani resembles a kitten, covered from head to in a dark violet fur, equipped with glowing seafoam green eyes, a thin tiny tail on it behind, and a pair of dark violet ears atop their head, a light transparent violet on the inside. An orange aura surrounds their entire being. _

_   The kwani flew to Gabrielle’s face, hugging her cheeks as tears weep from their eyes. _

_   “Loup Gris!” Chat Noir calls out, announcing him and Ladybug’s arrival. “How’s Kitty Aura doi-” _

_ Chat Noir shuts up when instead of seeing Kitty Aura like he had expected, he saw Gabrielle instead, with a kwami sobbing on her face. _

_  “Gabrielle!” Ladybug cry out, running over to her, follows by Chat Noir. They both got on their knees and check over Gabrielle. _

_  “Where’s Kitty Aura?” Chat Noir asks, already knowing and dreading the answer.  _

_  Loup Gris didn’t answer, which Chat Noir took as an answer, resuming his focus on Gabrielle, and specifically her bubble bracelet that resemble quite a lot to Kitty Aura’s bracelet. _

_   “Do you knows her?” Loup Gris ask them a question of his own. _

_   “More than you could even realises,” Chat Noir had all to say. _

_ Suddenly, Ladybug’s earrings blink on off while Chat Noir’s ring follows suit, engulfing Ladybug in a bright  flash of pink while Chat Noir engulf in a black flash. _

_   Their super suits was long and replace with their civilian attire, revealing their identity as Artemis Crock West and Wally West, Gabrielle’s parents. _

_    Loup Gris’ eyes widen at the identities of his two mentors. _

_ “Save your question for later, right now we needs to gets Gabrielle to a hospital,” Artemis orders. _

_  “I’ll take her there,” Loup Gris offers. “I can have a few minutes before my miraculous lose energy, so I can makes it to the hospital in time.” _

_   Artemis and Wally stare at each other and nod, shifting their focus onto Loup Gris. _

_ “Ok,” Wally reply as he and Artemis stood. “Hurry, she’s still losing a lot of blood.” _

_ Loup Gris and walks toward Gabrielle, picking her up and cradling her in his arms, with the kwani hitching a ride inside her hijab. _

_  He gave Artemis and Wally a final look before he leap off balcony and onto the roof of a building, racing into the direction of the nearest hospital. _

_   “I’m gonna kills Dick,” Ladybug hiss before tears leap from her eyes and she began sobbing over putting her daughter in harm’s way for so long. _

_  Wally wraps his arms around her, engulfing in a hug which Artemis was quick to returns, shedding tears of his own. _

“When I’d awoken, they parade with questions after questions about how obtain my miraculous, and I answer the best to my ability” Gabrielle explains. “Do not fret though, I did not tells them of your nightly visits in my bedroom.”

  “I‘m aware by the fact that Wally hadn’t use cataclysm on me yet,” Loup Gris jokes, but to only hide his fear of when Wally and Artemis discovers that he had been visiting Gabrielle in the dead of night, fearing the same wrath they’ll place upon him even before they revealed they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, knowing full well how protective they are of Gabrielle.

 “Kit-kat was question as well,” Gabrielle adds.

“Kit-Kat?” Loup Gris seem puzzle by that name being used as a name for a person other than a snack.

  “They’re my kwani,” Gabrielle clarifies.

“You named your kwami after a chocolate candy,” Loup Gris giggles.

  “No, that’s their name, but KitKats are their favorite food,” Gabrielle reply. “Do you wants to see her?”

   “Seeing how we wasn’t properly introduces, I would like that very much,” Loup Gris answers.

  Gabrielle nod and walks over to dollhouse placed atop her dresser, opening the mini entrance.

* * *

 

“Kit-Kat, there’s someone that would like to see you,” Gabrielle whispers into the dollhouse, receiving a puzzling look from Loup Gris.

 After a few seconds, Kit-Kat exit the door, surrounding by the same orange aura as before, appearing before Gabrielle. They hugs Gabrielle’s face, attacking her with kisses, making Gabrielle giggles

  Kit-Kat shift their attention to Loup Gris , locking eyes with him. After staring at each other for mere seconds, Kit-Kat flew over to Loup Gris, approaches his face and began attacking him with kisses.

  “Thank you, thank you for bringing Gabby to safely!” Kit-Kat thanks Loup Gris.

“You’re very welcome,” Loup Gris manages to say through giggles of his own.

  “They seem to like you very much,” Gabrielle laughs, returning to Loup Gris.

 Kit-Kat stops their assault of kisses on Loup Gris’ face and flew back to Gabrielle, resting on her shoulders, their orange aura vanish. Gabrielle pat Kit-Kat with a finger, making Kit-Kat purrs

   Loup Gris smile at the adorable scene before him, but it was short lived when he took notice of Gabrielle's left foot.

 “How’s you foot holding up?” Loup Gris asks.

 Gabrielle cease her petting of Kit-Kat, making them pout. “It’s getting better, but I'm still disturbed by the fact that it didn’t get heal by Artemis’s ladybugs.”

 “We all were,” Loup Gris adds. “Hawk Moth is getting stronger everyday, giving more powers to whoever he akumatized, making Ladybug’s powers ineffective at times. Seeing you injured, it had me worry.”

  “Will, Jade, and Lian became quite frantic when I came home with a cast on,”Gabrielle said. “As were all my friends as well. I had received numerous calls from Harper, Fred Bugg, Victor and...Even Brion. ”

 Loup Gris took notice of how Gabrielle sadden at saying Brion’s name while Kit-Ka pets her with their paws.

Loup Gris’ ears lowers while his cease lowers itself on the ground in shame.

_  She’s still blaming herself for what had happened, even those the person to blame is me.  _ Loup Gris thoughts as he recalls Gabrielle became one of Hawk Moth’s victims.

* * *

**_June 21st, 2019_ **

_ Riiiiiiinnnnngggg! The school bell had rung. _

_   “That’s your call Kiddos! Which means it’s time for y’all to gets outta here and starts your summer!” Wally shrieks, his class following suit with cheers off their own. _

_   “But rememberers one important thing,” Wally began, making the students pause. “And that is to..Study all of your science notes.” _

_  “Boo!” The class went. _

_ “I’m just pulling your legs!” Wally chuckles. “Go on and get outta here! And don’t comes back until September!” _

_  The class did as Wally orders and all of them runs out of Wally’s science class, leaving the classroom deserted. All except for Wally and three students, still seated on their desk. _

_  “Yo Harper, Fred, and Gabby!” Wally approach the three remaining students, taking a seat upon a desk. “Class is over for summer. What are you still doing here?” _

_   “Fred Bugg and Harper Row are just waiting for Gabrielle Daou to leaves,” Fred Bugg answers. “Making sure that Gabrielle Daou doesn’t chicken out.” _

_  “Chick out of what?” Wally’s eyebrows furrow. _

_   “Chicken out on her meeting with her Prince at the  park where he’ll confess his love for her,” Harper jokes, smirking at Gabrielle. _

_  “He’s not confessing his love for me!” Gabrielle hiss, her face heating up. “He’s just wanna talks.” _

_  “Talks about what exactly?” Wally questions, dad mode on. _

_   Instead of answering, Gabrielle signs and unfold the note Brion had left behind in the desk at the end of math class. _

_  The note said: _

**_Dear Gabrielle,_ **

**_Please meets by the apple trees at the park after school. I wish to tells you something. Something I had been keeping far too long to myself and that you needs to hear._ **

**_I hope to meets there, Violet._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Brion Markov xoxo❤️._ **

_   Gabrielle was still debating on whether to go or not, her heart and mind debating on a decision. _

_  Her heart was telling her to  meets Brion, believing that Brion will tells her how he feels about her after many years of them dancing around their feelings for each other, thinking that this will be a start of how far their relationship can go.  _

_  But her mind was telling her not to go, warning her that she’s getting her hopes up, reminding her to looks how different Brion and her are when compare. How tons of girls flock over to Brion, how whenever things between them are heating up, he always excusehimself from her, claiming he needs to do something.  _

_    “Uh, Earth to Gabrielle? Are you alright?” Harper waves a hand in front of Gabrielle’s face, snapping Gabrielle out of her thoughts. _

_   “Oh um, sorry,” Gabrielle folds back the note and put it into her pants’ pockets. _

_ “Is Gabrielle Daou alright?” Fred Bugg asks. _

_  “Uh, yes,” Gabrielle lies and rise out of her seat. “I must go now. I don’t wants to keep Brion waiting any longer.” _

_  Harper clasps her hands together in victory. “Knew you had the guts to this!” _

_   “Gabby,” Wally calls out, making Gabrielle pause her approach to the door. “If Brion breaks your heart or do anything to hurts you, just give me and Artemis a call and I’ll sink my claws into him.” _

_  Gabrielle giggles. “I assures you that Brion will do no such thing, but thanks you for your concern. And I promise to let you all known how things work out.” _

_   Gabrielle exists the door. _

_  “Fred Bugg wish Gabrielle Daou good luck!” Fred calls out. _

_  “They grows up so fast,” Wally coo at seeing his daughter that Artemis and him had adopted 11 years ago gets ready to go on one of the toughest battle shield of life. _

_ Love. _

_  “Can you two do me a favor?” Wally asks Harper and Fred. _

_  “Does Mr.West’s favors involve Fred Bugg and Harper Row following after Gabrielle Daou to checks  us on Gabrielle Daou and Brion Markov?” Fred Bugg questions.  _

_  “Bingo,” Wally snaps his fingers at them. _

_  “We’ll be more than glad to help,” Harper said, getting out of her seat, follows by Fred. They proceed to exit the door. _

_   As Wally walks the two leave, he hope the best for Gabrielle, and that Brion doesn’t breaks her heart out of protectiveness and fear of  Hawk Moth using it for his advantage. _

* * *

_ “What if she doesn’t show us?! What if she just threw the note away, believing that it’s just a joke after all the times I left her behind!?” Brion panics to Gregor on his cellphone. He was at the parks, underneath the apple trees, waiting, but mostly hoping, for Gabrielle’s arrival. _

_   “Brion,” Gregor groans. “With the looks you two give each when you think the other is looking, and how you always accept the chance to hang out with Gabrielle, and how you growls when you saw Gabrielle befriends Victor on his first day here, I am sure she’ll be there. Just be patience, Brion.” _

_   “I known, I know,” Brion signs as he rehearse what he was going to says to Gabrielle if-No, when she arrives. _

_   “I wish you luck,” Gregor continues. “An-” _

_  “Don’t be a wuss and chicken out like you always do!” Tara’s voice appears. “It’s get really annoying to watch now.” _

_  “I’ll accept that as your way of saying good luck,” Brion. “I’ll see you two at home.” _

_ “Later Brion!” Tara cry out. _

_ “Tara! Give me back my phone!” Gregor orders. _

_ Brion laughs and hang up his cell phone, placing it back into his pockets. _

_   “She’s  right you know,” Zeal appears before Brion. “You have more than enough time to confess, but you always give up on the last minute.” _

_  Brion rolls his eyes at his kwani, Zeal. _

_ Zeal stood at 4 inches stall. He had a large head attached to a tiny body. He resembled a gray wolf, covered in a dense and and fluffy coat of iron gray fur with a slate grey fur on hischest and stomach. The tip of his tail was white while the rest was steel grey. His eyes was golden, fangs and claws that are sharp enough to cut diamonds despite their small size. He floated in front of Brion’s face with his arms folds. _

_  “I knows, I knows,” Brion groans. “You don't needs to remind me when it seem like everyone else keeps doing so everyday already.” _

_  “Hey, don't sweat over it,” Zeal took a seat atop Brion's head. “You had fought and defeated tons of baddies before, so I'm sure you can handle confessing your feelings to her. If you feel like chickening out, just pretend your doubts are Hawk Moth and that you're punching him in the face.” _

_  “I would prefer if it was my uncle instead,” Brion jokes. _

_  “Even better!” Zeal cheers. Suddenly his ears perks up. “I hear someone coming. That’s my cue. Go gets her Wolfe.” _

_  Zeal returns to his usual hiding spot, in the front pockets of  Brion’s pants. _

_  “You can do this Brion,” Brion said to himself. He took a deep breath and turns around to face… _

_  Heather Mcamath. The local mean girl of school, biggest diva, and one of his obsessed fangirl. What made her the worse of girls that seem to admire him was she is the most grabbiest of them all, never knowing when to keeps her hands to herself. _

_   She was wearing the latest designer fashion trend and have her blonde hair in a high ponytail. You could tells she had just put on a new coat of red lipstick based on how it shine on her lips, reflecting on her white pale. She seems like she was preparing to smooch someone, and it seem Brion is her target. _

_   “Oh no,” Brion groans. _

_ “I thoughts I smell skunk somewhere,” Zeal whispers. “No offense to the skunks though.” _

_      “Hello Brion!” Heather calls out to Brion, walking closer and closer to him until she standing in front of him, arms open wide, expecting Brion to hugs her first. _

_  He didn’t, he only back away a bit, but Heather didn’t gets the message because she took a few steps forward. _

_  Heather pouting, dropping her arms in defeat. “Briony, you knows it’s rather rude to not hug someone back when they’re expecting one.”   _

_  “And you knows it’s rude to touch someone without their permission, but you seem to forgets that a lot,” Brion glare at her. “What are you doing here and what do you want?” _

_  “Why, to see you of course!”Heather exclaims. “I wanted to see if you was interesting of making some summer plans wi-” _

_  “Not interesting,” Brion deadpan. “Look Heather, I can’t deal with you right now. I’m waiting for someone.” _

_  “Oh, you means that hoodie gir,” A look of disgust appears on Heather’s face. “What’s her face. Gabriel?” _

_   “Her name is Gabrielle Daou and yes she is the one I’m waiting for. How did you becomes aware of that?” _

_   “A friend of mine checks out the note you left for her while Gab was reading it. And like the good friend she is, she thoughts it was best that I knew about it.” _

_   “Minion is more like it,” Zeal snark. “Mind if I bite her.” _

_  Brion shush Zeal and continue cringing at Heather. “That doesn’t answer why you are still here.” _

_  “To knocks some sense into you and saves you from making a terrible mistake of course!”  _

_ “And the mistake would be?” Brion’s eyebrows was furrowing. _

_    “Hooking up with Gaby or whatever. I means, I bet she’ll just be a summer fling and you’ll dump her as soon as school starts again, but still. The thought of someone of like youwith so a freak like her is so wrong.” _

_   “Excuse me?” Brion wa steaming now. “You had not right to calls her that.” _

_   “But she is, I mean she's not even from here yet she acts like she’d been here her whole life, like she actually belongs. But she won’t show us her hair.” _

_    “Heather, I think it would be best of you leave now.”Brion orders her, on the verse of transforming into Loup Gris and howling at her and sending her flying across and fall away from him and Gabrielle. _

_    “Oh I’m not only anywhere soon until I change your mind.” _

_ “Oh, and how are you gonna do that?” _

_  “Like this,” Heather smirks and brought her long nailed her hands to Brion’s face, taking a handful of his sideburns and pulls on them, pulling Brion closer and smacking her lips onto him, eyes close. _

_  “Mmmm!MMMM!” Brion whines through the kiss, eyes widening as he try to escape from her grip without harming her, but she was relentless and only deepen the kiss, her nails sinking deeper into his sideburns, making contact with skin. She starting to adds tongue. _

_   “THAT’S IT!” Zeal shrieks out, flying out of the Brion’s pockets and zooming over to Heather’s neck. He open his mouth wide, revealing his fangs and slams clamp them shut onto her neck. _

_   “OUCH!” Heather shrieks, finally removing her lips from Brion’s lips. Lipstick stains his mouth. _

_  “Something bit me!” Heather whines in pain as she brought a hand to rub her neck. Zeal quickly zoom back into Brion’s pockets. _

_    “Whatever it was, you deserves it,” Brion declares, already knowing  Zeal was the biter.  _

_ “Brion! How could you say such a thing!” Heather acts innocent, like she did nothing wrong. Like she hadn’t just kiss him without his consent. _

_   “SILENT!” Brion growls at Heather, making her flinch.  _

_ “Heather,” Brion states in a low growl, his brown eyes practically glowing now, like they was no longer belongs to a human.“I’m gonna makes something to you clear, very clear. I. Don’t. Like. You. Not when you mock Fred countless times for speaking differently. Not when you tampers with Harper’s bike. Not when you attempts to take a picture of Victor naked. Not after the countless insults you throw at Gabrielle on a daily basis. And certainly not after you just force yourself on me!” _

_   “I did not force myself on y-” _

_  “HEATHER!” Brion growls, making her slams her mouth shut. Tears began to forms in her eyes.  _

_ “Don’t even bothers with performing a sob show. It won’t works.” Brion glare at her with cold eyes. “If you ever force yourself on me or anyone again, I’ll report you. Do I makes myself clear?” _

_   Heather simply nod. _

_  “Good,” Brion huff out. “Now it would be best if you just leave an-” _

_   “AAAAAAAHHHHHH!” A  scream shook the sky, following by more screams. They sounds like they came from downtown. _

_  “Darn it!” Brion growls over his duty as a hero interfering with his life once again.  _

_ “Heather, I needs you t-” Brion didn’t has to finish his order to Heather because she was already long gone. _

_   “Good riddance,” Zeal comments, floating by Brion’s head. “Look like Hawk Moth is causing trouble again.” _

_   “Let hope Gabrielle can forgive me for ditching her,” Brion signs. _

_ “She’s used to it by now,” Zeal jokes, earning a glare from Brion. _

_ “Enough talk!!” Brion calls out as he ran, heading in the directions of downtown, with Zeal hitching a ride on his shoulders  _

_      “Hawk Moth, you picks a wrong day to mess with me,” Brion growls. _

* * *

 

**_Few minutes ago._ **

_ “Are you sure I shouldn’t turns back Kit-Kat?” Gabrielle asks the glowing kitty once again.   _

_  “For the fifth time, no you should not turns back,” Kit-Kat repeats once again. “Honestly,  I don’t understand what you’re so worked up about. You had fought countless villains, yet you’re afraid  to meets up with the boy you like, and who obviously like you back by the way.” _

_   “It’s different,” Gabrielle protests. “When I’m Kitty Aura, I’m brave and confident, and always sure of myself. But when I’m just Gabrielle, I’m...Annoying, weird, and a freak.” _

_   “Uh hello! Being a freak is a good thing. Remembers?” Kit-Kat proclaims at Gabrielle.  _

_ “You’re right as always Kit-KAT,” Gabrielle laughs. “I hope I hadn’t kept Brion waiting too long.”  _

_  “Knowing him, I bet he would wait all of eternity, just so he can be blessed by the presence of his Violet,” Kit-Kat purrs. _

_ Gabrielle giggles at the nickname Brion had given her since she first met him in the third grade, but not at school. By the apple trees, where she laid her back against a tree as she cry over some kids and adults calling her names and telling her to go back to where she comes from.  _

_  Brion had found her there, picking apples, not expecting to find a girl there weeping her eyes out. When he asks what was wrong, she had told him about what people had been saying to her. He comforted her, saying how she shouldn't let people gets to her and only surrounds herself with the ones she love. He then gave her an apple he had picked himself, which she gladly accepted. He then comments how she looks marvelous in her violet outfit, making her glad she chose to wore a full body violet dress with her violet hijab that day.  _

_  Ever since, Brion had called her Violet ever since, but only when they were alone together, never with families or friends. A secret between them, with the exception of Kit-Kat knowing since they had been with Gabrielle ever since her junior year started. _

_   “We’re here,” Gabrielle announces, noticing the apple up ahead. _

_   “Good luck my kitty,” Kit-Kat purrs and returns to their hiding place, which was inside Gabrielle’s hijab. _

_   Gabrielle took a deep breathe and proceed walking toward the apple trees.  _

_ She could hear Brion’s voice, and someone else as well, making her walks faster. _

_  When she made it close enough, she expected to find Brion, waiting for her with open arms. _

_   Brion was there indeed..Kissing Heather from afar, his back turns to her. _

_  Gabrielle gasp.  _

_  “Gabrielle, what’s wrong?” Kit-Kat poke their head out from Gabrielle’s hijab. Their eyes widen at the sight of Brion and Heather touching lips. _

_   Kit-Kat hiss. “Why that no good little pig. I’ll rip claw his eyes out! I’l-”  _

_ A drop of water fell on Kit-Kat’s head, their fur became drench. Kit-Kat looks up to see a crying Gabrielle. _

_  “Gabby?” Kit-Kat whispers. _

_   Gabrielle run off, heading where? She doesn’t care, as long as it was far away from here. _

_   “Gabrielle wait!” She heard Harper calls out to her, but she didn’t care or notice Fred, who was behind her the whole time. _

_   When she had run out of breathe, Gabrielle cease her running, and found herself on a sidewalk of downtown. _

_  Gabrielle shanks to the ground, her back laying on a wall, brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and she weep her eyes out into her knees. People walking by either looks at her with pity, walks away, ignore her, or asks her what’s wrong but only got more weeping as an answer. _

_    Unknown to Gabrielle, an akuma was approaching her. _

_  Gabrielle looks back up and use her sleeves to wipe off her tears. _

_ She took out Brion’s note from her pocket, and unfolds it once again to stare at the message. _

_   Instead of feeling the same spark of hope she felt when opening the note, all she felt was pain, regret, and anger, scolding herself for being so stupid as to believe asomeone like Brion would be interested in a freak like her. _

_  Gabrielle was about to tear up the note in half, when suddenly.. _

_  The akuma was flying straight forward toward the note, only to change course, flying inside her bubble bracelet instead, pure blackness colors it and a butterfly-shaped light mask surrounds her pair of eyes. _

_  “Oh no,” Kit-Kat whimpers.   _

_ “Well hello,” Hawk Moth’s voice appears in her head. “You may already knows me as Hawk Moth and given my reputation, you already knows why I am here Ms.Norm. I sense your despair over arriving at the crush your childhood crush told you to meets them, expecting a confession, hoping that your daydream of feelings being mutual becomes a reality, only to have it crush on when it reveals your crush fancy something else.” _

_  “Whatever Hawk Moth is saying, don’t listen to him Gabby!” Kit-Kat plead with Gabrielle, but their plead fell on deaf ears. _

_   “You must grow tired of always being considers freak by your so called peers, never being perfect as them. Which is why I shall give you the powers to makes yourself perfect, as well as everyone’s around you, creating a perfect world where everyone is the same according to your standards, In exchange, you shall hands me over the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Do we have a deal?” _

_  “Deal,” Gabriel deadpan, rising up on both her feet, black and purple smoke from her bracelet engulf her, transforming her.  _

_  “On no,” Kit-Kat whimpers, but they stood  by Gabrielle, even as the smoke engulf them as well. _

_ Gabrielle’s attire was replaced with a pure white skin bodysuit that cover her face, deriving her face of any features. No eyes, nose, mouth.  Nothing. Just blank on her face. She appears to have on a full body white suit, with a stripes of silver decorated it. A shining aura surrounds her entire being. _

_  Everyone stopping by turns to stops to stare at the mysterious being. One dare approaching her, about to poke at her with a finger when suddenly,.. _

_   The being raise it right arm up, shooting a ray of light at her approacher. _

_ “AAAAAAHHHHH!” He screams in agony as the absolute light not only blinds him, but is draining him of all his colors, and all emotions and feelings as well as him screaming grew lower and lower until he completely stops. _

_  When she cease her attack, the man had becomes completely grey and lifeless. All colors and emotions drains from him., his eyes close. _

_  Suddenly, his eyes pop open, and sly smile appears on his face.  _

_ “Greeting everyone!” The man greets them. “How is everyone day going so far?” _

_   No one answers.  _

_  “I said,” The man began, raising both arms in the air“,how is EVERYONE DAY GOING!” _

_    Ray of light shoot from the palms of his hands, shooting several bystanders, draining them of their colors and emotions as well, becoming grey version of themselves and what the white figure deems as perfection. _

_  “Perfect,” the white figure that once was Gabrielle manages to say despite not possessing a mouth to speak with. _

* * *

_ “Mother of God,” Brion whispers as he stare in horror at the sight before him., _

_  Nearly half of downtown had lost all of it colors. There was several parts of streets that was colored and the rest was pure white.  _

_  The same can be said for the people as well. People that still have their colors was being chased by pure grey versions of people,  _

_   Hovering above them was a white figure with a butterfly-shaped light surrounding it face. _

_   “Never seem something like that before,” Zeal comments, _

_   “We needs to put a stop to this at once!” Brion calls out and he was about to hide in an alley to transform in private, when suddenly.. _

_   He was tackle onto the ground by an enrage Harper. _

_ “YOU BASTARD!” Harper cry out. As she grabs the collar of his shirt.“How could you lead Gabrielle like that!?” _

_   “What are you talking about?” Brion asks, Zeal returning Brion’s pockets. “I didn’t lead Gabrielle on!” _

_  “Oh yeah, than how comes me, Fred, and Gabrielle saw you locking lips with Heather!” Harper screams, spitting in his face. _

_    “Gabrielle saw me,” Brion whispers. _

_  “Harper Ror is corrects,” Fred Bugg appears before them. “And now Gabrielle Daou had been akunatimed and transformed into..whatever Gabrielle Daou is now.” Fred points at the figure hovering before the chaos. “Fred Bugg saw it happens after Fred Bugg and Harper Row chase after Gabrielle Daou.” _

_    “Oh no,” Brion groans. “Looks, what you saw wasn’t what it look like. You knows I never like Heather, but she kept on chasing after me, acting like we were a couple. One of her minion knew about my plan and told her, so Heather appears before Gabrielle did, and she place her lips on mine. I swear I wasn’t kissing back!” _

_  Harper let go of Brion’s shirts. “That..Actually sounds like a Heather thing to do.” _

_  “AAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Screams costume the sky witch figure that once was Gabrielle floating in it. _

_    Harper got off of Brion, who then quickly ran off, heading in the directions of Gabrielle. _

_  “Where is Brion Markov going!?” Fred Bugg calls out.  _

_  “I’m gonna fix this!” Brion Markov answers, still running. _

_ When he was directly above Gabrielle, he stops. _

_  “GABRIELLE!” Brion calls out.  _

_ The white figure shift it head down, it way of looking down upon Brion. _

_   “If you should be attacking anyone, it should be me!” Brion proclaims. _

_   “Brion! What are you doing!?” Zeal growls. “Why aren’t you saying “Howl on!”so I can transforms you into Loup Gris, and you knows, HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF SURVIVING!” _

_  “I needs to do this as Brion since he cause all of this,” Brion whispers through his teeth at Zeal. He then returns his focus on the figure above.  _

_   “I’m the one to cause your pain, so I should be the one you should punish. Just leave everyone alone! PLEASE!” _

_  The figure stare at Brion for a few seconds, and then it starts to descends. _

_ “What are you doing!?” Hawk Moth cry out to their link. “Don’t paid any attention to that brat! Just wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to arrives an-” _

_  The white figure manages to cut Hawk Moth off as it lands on the ground, standing before Brion. It “stare” at Brion, tilting it head to the side. Then, it brought it hands up before him, it palms of hands charging a ball of white light, preparing to aim.  _

_  “BRION GETS OUT THE WAY!” Harper calls out, but Brion ignore her as he shuts his eyes, preparing for Gabrielle to shoot him and transforming into another one of her puppets. _

_      Only to experience nothing, making his open up his eyes to see the white figure..Gone, and in it place was Gabrielle, tears still soaking her eye, holding up her bubble bracelet before him. _

_    She then snap it in half, freeing the akuma. _

_  The akuma attempts to flew away, only to be caught by a yo-yo that belongs to none other than Ladybug , with Chat Noir standing next to her, glaring at Brion. _

_  “Bye-bye, little butterfly.” Ladybug waves at the free butterfly. _

_  She then chants Lucky Charm and flings her yo-yo into the air. As usual, an explosion of pink occurs and an object fell into  _ __ _ Ladybus’s palms, the object being identify as...Red set o arrows decorated with black polka dots. _

_  “AREYOUFRICKINKIDDINGME!?” Ladybug exclaims in frustration. “I finally gets some frickin arrows and I can’t even use them!” _

_  Ladybug puff out, and threw the set of arrows into the air, shouting her signature Miraculous Ladybug, a swarm of butterflies came into existence, swarming around downtown in a haste, fixing all of the damages done and reverting g everyone back to normal. _

_    “Is everyone alright?” Ladybug asks, staring mostly at Gabrielle. _

_  “No,”Gabrielle deadpan before running off into the opposite directions.  _

_ “Gabrielle wait!” Brion cry out, about to follows after her, only for the tail of Chat Noir to makes his pause by wrapping around one of his leg. _

_  “Don’t even think about it,” Chat Noir wants, hissing at him. “You’d done enough.” _

_  Brion signs in defeat and stare as Gabrielle fled away from the scene. _

* * *

“Loup Gris, can I ask you something?” Gabrielle asks. 

 “Of source,” Loup Gris answers.

  “Do you think Brion will ever forgives me for how I acted like such a fool?”

“Excuse me?” He questions. “What made you say such a thing?”

   “Because it’s the truth!”  Gabrielle cry out, Kit-Kat flinches at the raise of her voice. “If I hadn’t ran off, than I would had seen Brion pulls back from Heather and rejects her instead of having Harper and Fred told me. Then I wouldn’t had been akutamised and I wouldn’t had transform all of those innocent people into my puppets! I wouldn’t had becomes one of Hawk Moth’s puppets and put Ladybug and Chat Noir in harm’s way. The-TH-The-Then,”

  Gabrielle finds herself hyperventilating.

“Gabrielle, please calms down,” Loup Gris place his hands on her shoulders and push her back gently, making her walks backward until she hits her bed, and he sets her down gently, placing her down onto her bed.

  “Gabrielle,” Loup Gris got down on his knees to she at her level. “Take a deep breath, ok.”

 Gabrielle nod, and took several breaths, calming herself down.

    “That’s it, just relax,” Loup Gris comforts Gabrielle. Kit-Kat plays a part as well by snuggling against her cheeks, 

“Now that you’re calm, I needs you to listen what I has to say. Ok?”

 Gabrielle nod.

 “ Gabrielle,” Loup Gris began “,you shouldn't blame yourself for your emotions. You’re only human, and a superone as well. Rather than seen them as a weakness, see them as a source of strength instead, to strike fear into Hawk Moth and all his  akumas, but a warmth and tenderness into the people of Paris because they seen your as one of their protectors they loved and admire. Someone they trust and put their faith in.”

 “While your words are true, that only imply to when I’m Kitty Aura. When I’m me, I’m, useless,” Gabrielle whispers, furthering Kit-Kat snuggling her.

 “No you are not!” Loup Gris exclaims. “With or without the miraculous, you’re miraculous on your own. In classes, despite all the looks and insults you receive on a daily basis, you still stay true to yourself.. You’re always willing to lend a helping hand no matters the situation. Despite being uncertain about something, like an answer to a question, you  still put yourself out there. When I saw you crying on the day we first met, I’d wanted nothing more than to protect from all the evils in the world, but it looks like we ends up doing that together, side by side with Ladybug and Chat Noir, but I stills vows to protect you. You’re the other half that the world is still waiting to see as whole. Kit-Kat chose  you to be their holder for a reason because they saw great potential in you out of everyone else. All those are what I admire about you, Violet.”

 Gabrielle was left speechless by Loup Gris’ proclamation, her face heating up.

 “I never knew you thought that way abou-Wait, did you just calls me Violet?” Gabrielle questions as she ran over what Loup Gris had just confessed, questioning some of events he had recalled.

_ Uh-oh,  _ Loup Gris thoughts.

 “The only one who calls me that is..Brion?”

 Loup Gris signs. “I knew that this needed to happens sooner or later, so I guess it’s now or never. Zeal, howl off.”

     Loup Gris was then engulf in a grey aura, which quickly fade away, his super suit following suits, leaving him in nothing but a white short sleeved top and black boxers. Silver no longer colored his sideburns, they were their usual reddish brown color once again. His mask was off, revealing Loup Gris as..Brion Markov.

 “Surprise,” Brion said awkwardly as Zeal appears before Gabrielle.

  “Oh my goodness!” Gabrielle cheers. “You’re so cute!” She brought a finger to pet Zeal’s head, which Zeal lead into.

  “Violet meets Zeal. Zeal meets Violet,” Brion introduces them both.

   “It’s a pleasure to meets you Zeal,” Violet giggles.

 “The pleasure is all mine.” Zeal performs a bow for her. He then took notices of Kit-Kat hovering over Gabrielle’s shoulders. Their eyes met each other and they engages in a staring match, no intentions of winning or losing, for awhile until Kit-Kat flew over to him, levitating before him. 

 “It’s you,” Zeal whispers, eyes focusing on Kit-Kat fondly. 

“Great to be reunited once again my love,” Kit-Kat response and place a kiss atop Zeal’s forehead, making him frozen for a mere second before a red blush aura covers his cheeks, melting him.

 “It seem you alre-Wait, love?” Brion questions. “Were you two a couple before?”

“We Are a couple,” Zeal clarifies. “And we have a lot of things to catch up on.”

 “Quite indeed,” Kit-Kat smirks.

  “Then why don’t you two get acquainted with each other within my dollhouse,” Violet offers.

“There’s plenty of space for both your tiny frames. And there’s even an extra room for you Zeal to sleep in.”

 “You have your own home!?” Zeal exclaims in disbelief, staring at Kit-Kat, who just nod. “Lucky, I’d been sleeping in Brion’s boxers drawer. Well, a drawerful  boxers and one leopard pattern underwear.”

“Zeal!” A dark shade of red took over Brion’s face while Gabrielle giggles.

“Sorry,” Zeal apologizes, ears lowering in guilt.

“Come on, I’ll give you a tour of the place,” Kit-Kat offers, grabbing ahold of one of Zeal’s paws. “Let starts with..My room.”

  Kit-Kat purrs, making Zeal howls. The two kwamises zoom away from the two teens, entering the door house, slamming the door behind them.

  “So, you’re Loup Gris,” Gabrielle began as her mind scolds her for not figuring that out sooner, how she should noticed the clues right in front of her, such as the sideburns and Brion usually showing after Loup Gris.

  “Yes, that’s me,” Brion reply. 

“Didn’t knows you was a furry,” Gabrielle jokes, earning a chuckle out of Brion.

    “Said the kitty girl that tend to gets distracted by yarn whenever we’re on patrol,” Brion retaliate.

 “Oh Zeal, you still got it,” Kit-Kat moans from inside the dollhouse.

“I always do, my chaton,” Zeal growls

“Well, they sound like they makes a cute couple,” Violet comments.

“They sure do,” Brion agrees, doing him best to ignore the moans of pleasure.

 “Think we can ever have what they have?” Violet asks, taken Brion by surprise.

  “Uh, I‘m not sure,” Brion answers honestly.

  “Can we at least try?”

“You me-means,” Brion stammers “,you wants to go out with me.”

 “Yes, I do, but only if you wants to as well!” Violet assures Brion.

  “I would like that very much, but first, I must apologizes for what happens between me and..Heather.”

  “It wasn’t your fault,” Violet states. “Fred and Harper told me about what you told them Heather did to you. You had nothing to apologizes for..”

“I knows, I knows,” Brion signs. “I still can’t help but feels awful for causing you pain. And worse of all, I can still take Heather’s tongue in my mouth.”

  Violet was about to answer, but stops herself, hesitating a bit before gaining the confidence to say what she wants to say.

 “I..I can gets them taste of Heather’s tongue out of your mouth by..replacing it mine.”

 “Excuse me? Brion’s face redden further.

“Brion, ca-can I kiss you?”

  Brion was taken aback by her question, but calmness soon took over him. “I would like that very much.”

 Brion rise up, standing at his usual 5’3 feet now that he’s not Loup Gris, but he was still taller than Violet.He back up a bit to make space for Violet.

 Violet got off of her bed and inch closer to Brion, the two standing chest to chest.

 “You know, when I plans on confessing to you, discovering that we had been partners this whole time wasn’t part of the plan,” Brion jokes.

 “It certainly was not,” Violet laughs “, but sometimes luck just works in mysterious way.”

The two just stare at each other for a moment before Violet stood on her tippy toes, lips puckering up.

 Brion’s lips follow suits, and his head lean down.

After was seen like an eternity, their lips finally embrace each other.

A fireworks of ladybugs exploding in their minds.

They pull back from the kiss, and stare at each other, searching for any signs of regret from the others, but only found pure bliss.

  “Miraculous,” Gabrielle whispers. 

  “Miraculous indeed,” Brion response. “But I was hoping for us to have our first kiss by the apple trees.”

  “Maybe you can follow through with your plans on a date,” Gabrielle suggest. “After I’m no longer grounded of course.”

  “I would like that very much,” Brion reply.

“Did you means all that stuff about me and Kitty Aura?”

  “Everyone word,” Brion grab a hold of her hands, pressing them against his chest, bringing Gabrielle closer to him.

   They stare into each other eyes, leaning in closer again, prepare to share their second kiss...

Only to interrupting by the opening of Gabrielle’s bedroom door with Lian, Will, Jade, Artemis, and Wally bursting through the door.

   “See! I told you there was someone in Gabby’s room daddy!“ Lian point at Brion.

 “Oh, you was right indeed Lian,” Will folds his arms.

   “Class is not for another two months and a few weeks, Brion,” Wally have his eyes lock onto Brion.

 “Hello Mr.West,” Brion waves nervously, Gabrielle still press to his chest.

  “Given that it’s the middle of the night and there’s no logical way you could had gotten hears without entering through the front and without waking any of us up, I’m gonna take a guess that you’re Loup Gris, aren’t you?” Artemis questions, receiving a nod from Brion.

  “Told you so,” Jade reply. “You all me 50 bucks.”

  Gabrielle giggles and place a kiss on Brion’s cheeks, making Brion melt.

 “Hey! No kissing the boy in nothing but his boxers!” Wally protest.

* * *

“Paris always come  alive at night,” Bedlam said as he admire Paris from atop his balcony. “Lights shining so bright, people coming out more than they do during the day, bringing life to the night. It’s all wonderful.”

Bedlam’s fondful smile be a sinister smirk.

“But I’m sure it would looks even much better once it’s completely under my control, along with the rest of France. Wouldn’t you agrees, Nooroo? ”

 Bedlam looks to his shoulders, where he orders the butterfly kwani to sits.

 “Ye-yes,” Nooroo stammers. “It wou-would, master.”

  “Once Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculouses are mine, France will bow down to it rightful ruler.”

 Bedlam gave a final look at Paris before turning around and entering back inside.

  “And their little sidekicks, Loup Gris and Kitty Aura, will be properly taken care of as well.”


	38. A game of truth: Apartment au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a chapter where Violet, Forager, Victor and Tara are playing truth or dare and Violet is dared to tell the adults she's pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf.

_ Please don’t be positive, please don’t be positive, please don’t be positive.  _ Violet’s thoughts went frantic as she awaiting for the test result of the pregnancy test she held in her hands, squirming on her seat on the toilet inside the bathroom of her shared apartment, early in the morning when the Sun hadn’t even risen yet to brightest the day.

   After what felt like an eternity of waiting when in reality it was only a few minutes, the results finally came.

  Positive. 

A plus sign had appears before Violet’s eyes, proof of what she had been dreading for weeks now. The reason behind her waking up early in the morning just to vomits all the content from her stomach. The reason behind her weird food cravings like pickles and ice cream, cravings that even Fred Bugg had deems weirder than his own cravings. The reason behind her breasts being tender lately, making her whines out in pain whenever Brion would play with them. The reason for her sneaking out in the dead of the night from her own home just to drive to the nearby pharmacy and purchase a home pregnancy test, throwing away the receipt in the trash bin outside the pharmacy and hiding the sticks from her friends.

  She was pregnant.

A teardrop drops onto the plus sign.

  Violet found herself crying. But not out of the fear she had felt for the past week out of the possibility of her being pregnant at only 24. Not out of the anger at herself and Brion for not using protection more often during that intimacy and for her not checking up on her usage of her birth control pills.

 No, it was out of sheer joy. Joy from the thoughts of being given a chance to starts a family of her own. Out of having a child that represents the union between her and Brion. Out of getting to named their one of my ny of her deceased members of her birth family, in remembrance of them. Out of letting their child be engulf in the love from her new family and friends.

    Violet wipe away her tears with the sleeves of Brion’s t-shirt, the only thing she was wearing as part of her night clothes under than her undergarment, only for more tears to rain down from her eyes.

     “Is Violet Harper alright in there?” Fred’s voice calls out through the door with a knock. Seems like Fred had awoken early just like she had. “Violet Harper had been in there for quite some time now and Fred Bugg believes Fred Bugg hears crying in there.”

  “I’m fine,” Violet sniff, managing to answers without the sign of her crying being heard through it.

  “If Violet Harper says Violet Harper is fine, than Fred Bugg believes Violet Harper is fine,” Fred response, but doubts was obvious in his tone. Violet assumes he had left because he didn’t continues the conservation.

  Violet snaps the stick in two and place the now broken stick underneath all the garbage in the trash bin beside the toilet, to ensure that none of her roommates discover her pregnancy before she find the courage to tells them herself.

   It’s not that Violet doesn’t wants to reveals her pregnancy to her friends, especially Brion. In fact, she was conducting a plan within her mind on how to properly reveals that she’s eating for two now. So far what she had comes up involves a placing a bun inside the oven with a binky nexts to it and telling Brion to get it out for her.

     She knew her friends would be thrill that she is with child, along with the rest of her family. And she knows that they’ll all be there with her as she undergo this new stage of her life. And she knows for a fact that Brion would even be more protective of her than he already is and starts baby proofing the place before a baby bump even appears on her stomach.

   What she was really dreading is how Artemis, Wally, Conner, M’gann, Dick, and Barbara  would response to her pregnancy. Not just because they all still considers themselves her legal guardians despite her being over the age of 18. 

 No, she was afraid of how they would reacts to her being pregnant before any of them had even decided to have babies of their own yet, with the exception of Jeff, Will, and Jade of course. And with the fact that Brion hadn’t proposed to her yet, the couple only discussing marriage was how far they’d only gone with tying the knot.

   “Violet?” Brion calls out to her through the door with a knock. “Fred had just informs me that you had been in here for quite some time now. Is everything alright in there?”

 “Yes, I’m quite fine,” Violet answers.

“Are you sure? Because if you’re not, I can take you to the doctor,” Brion offers once again for the past few weeks ever since Violet shown what had just been revealed as symptoms of her pregnancy.

   “There’s no needs to,” Violet reply, “I‘m just gonna take a shower now.” 

  There was a moment of silence, making Violet believes Brion had left, until..

 “Mind if I joins you?” Even those a door stood between them, Violet could tells a devilish smirk had appears on his face.

 Violet perks up at the chance to satisfy one of her  _ cravings,  _ and she practically jumps off from her seat on the toilet and unlocks and open the door, revealing a smirking Brion just as Violet had expected leaning on the doorframe.

   “I’ll take that as a yes,” Brion reply.

Violet giggles and wraps her hands around Brion’s neck, pulling him into the bathroom with her, shutting the door behind himself and locking it to secures  that no one disturb them. Brion’s hands crawling underneath one of the shirt he had gifted to his aurora borealis to find Violet’s waists, placing one hand on them while the other squeaks her butt.

   They connected their lips together, moaning into their kiss.

    Violet distract herself from her worry of how, and most importantly when, she was going to reveals her newfound discovery of the being growing inside her to everyone.

 Right now, all she care about was embracing Brion, and for Brion to embrace inside her.

 Brion tugs at her top, showing his demand for her to take it off. Violet pulls back and greatly did as Brion demands to please him.

She drops it onto the floor and resumes their make out session, but it won’t be that for much longer.

 Their moans could be heard through the bathroom door, visible to the ears of Fred and the no longer slumbering Victor, much to Fred’s and Victor’s displeasure. Tara, Brion’s little sister who was staying with them while she her fourth at an university she’d transferred to, groans into her pillow, regretting ever choosing to stay here.

 “Ouch! Brion, don’t twist my nipples so hard!” Violet whines, but Brion ignore her and proceeding playing with her breasts.

* * *

_ Should I tells them now, or would it be bad timing,  _ Violet thoughts.

  “Violet,” Artemis calls out to Violet, but was ignores.

_    Maybe I should waits until Brion come back. _

“Uh, Violet,” Victor spoke, but didn’t gets a reply from Violet either.

_ But I can’t keeps this to myself any longer. _

“Violet Harper!” Fred calls out.

 “Huh?” Violet finally came out of her thoughts and discovers that all eyes was on her.

 “Is Violet Harper alright?” Fred asks, placing a hand on her shoulders for comfort.

 “Uh, yes, I’m fine,” Violet lies.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause you kind of just zone out there  for awhile,” Artemis expresses her worries for her daughter.

 “You seem distracted since you first arrives,” Jeff adds.

   “Yes, I assures you that I’m fine,” Violet repeats herself.

  Everyone still eyes her with suspicion but gave us questioning her.

“So who turns is it now?” Violet asks, hoping to direct everyone attention back to their game.

  “The bottle had landed on Violet Harper, so it’s Violet Harper’s turn now,” Fred answers.

 Violet looks down onto the table and saw that the bottle had cease it spinning and was pointing right at her, which means it was her turns to either choose truth or dare.

  Violet, Victor, Fred, and Tara was at Wally’s and Artemis’ place for a game night. Jeff,Will, Lian, Jade, Conner, M’gann, and Barbara already there when the quartet head arrived, and Wolf and Brucely accompanied them. Brion and Dick was out getting the pizza they had ordered.

 Tonight game special was truth or dare. Everyone was in the living room playing the  game, except for Violet.

   Violet wasn’t entirely paying attention to tonight activity. Her mind was elsewhere, debating on whether or not to tells everyone of her pregnancy right now given that everyone was here, excluding Brion and Dick. For almost a month now she had hidden her pregnancy from everyone because the fear of how everyone, specifically Artemis,Wally, and Will, would reacts. 

 She saw this as the perfect opportunity to confess, but hesitation kept her from doing so.

 “What will Violet Harper choose?” Fred questions her. “Truth or dare.”

 “I suggest choosing truth,” Victor suggest, a frown still present on his face as Wolf and Brucely continues to lick off the peanut butter plaster on his cheeks because of the dare Tara had gave him a few turns ago.

* * *

_ “Nope, not gonna do it,” Victor protests with a shake of his head. _

_   “But Tara Markov dares Victor Stone, so Victor Stone must do eswhat Tara Markov dares Victor Stone to do,” Fred Bugg explains. “That is how the game of truth or dare is play.” _

_    “Unless you’re just a big old chicken,” Tara taunts Victor, adding a few clucks. _

_ “I don’t care about how the game is play. There’s no way I’m spreading over my “you know what”,” Victor’s eyes gaze down at his crotch for brief second before resuming to glaring at Fred and Tara. “And letting Brucely licks it clean off.” _

_   Brucely cease his wagging in disappointment of not  getting the chance to be treated to peanut butter. _

_  “Would Victor Stone rather have Wolf licks the peanut butter off of Victor Stone’s p-” _

_   “Don’t say it out loud!” Victor demands, earning a chuckle out of Tara and the rest of the players, including the giant Alaskan Malamute that Fred was referring to. _

_      “Since you’re being such a big baby about it, than you can just spread peanut butter on your face then,”Barbara suggest the change to Tara’s dare.. “But both Brucely and Wolf has to lick it off of you now.” _

_    “I’ll allows,” Tara agrees to the changes. _

_   “Fine,” Victor finally came to an agreement and rise out of his seat on the cough and went to the kitchen. _

_  After a few minutes, he came back into the living room with peanut butter plasters on his cheeks, and returning to his seat. _

_   “Come and gets it boys!” Tara cheers at Wolf and Brucely. _

_  Their nose caught the scent of the peanut butter and immediately ran over to Victor. Fred and Violet, who was seated next to Victor, scooch over just in time before the two peanut butter crazed dogs jump onto the cough, taking their spots and began to lick off the peanut butter from Victor’s cheeks. _

_     “You better not choose dare when it’s my turn again,” Victor warns Tara, already scheming a dare. _

* * *

 

__ “Oh, uh, I choose truth then,” Violet answers.

“Boo!” Wally cry out.

“Very well. Since Violet Harper had chosen truth, than Fred Bugg will asks Violet Harper for a question and Violet Harper must tell the truth,” Fred clarifies, staring at Violet with worry. He open his mouth up, but close it with haste, showing sign of his hesitation to ask the question. Fred took a deep breath and proceed asking.

 “What had been troubling Violet Harper for awhile now?”

  Violet wasn’t surprise by the question since Fred, Brion, Victor, and Tara had ask her then same question ever since she awhile now. And they would always gets an answer that consist of  _ I’m fine  _ or  _ there’s nothing to fret about. _

   But seeing how now there was an audience before her now, with all eyes full of concern staring straight at her, Violet couldn’t answers with a simple  _ I’m fine  _ without everyone getting more suspicious of her than they already were.

   “So looks like whatever on your mind tonight had been troubling much longer than we thoughts,” Will reply.

   “For almost a month now,” Victor clarifies. “She had also been vomiting for awhile now, mostly in the morning though.” Brucely and Wolf had cease their licking to shifts their focus onto Violet like everyone else had.

 “She had?” Artemis exclaims with worry.

“Yes, it is true,” Tara adds. “And everytime we suggest taking her to the doctor, she immediately shut up down with a no.”

  “What do you have to find?” Jeff demands.

“It’s nothing,” Violet lies once more, regretting having picks truth.

  “If it’s nothing than you wouldn’t mind telling us what’s going on that have you afraid of the doctor,” Barbara explains, wheeling herself closer to Violet.

   “Did you catch something at the nursing home?” Conner asks.

“Whatever it is, you can tells us. We’re you family,” M’gann said.

If they were trying to guilt trip Violet into telling them what was troubling her, M’gann’s line did the trick because now guilt consume Violet over getting them all works up.

   “Do you have something that’s serious?” Wally asks, thinking the worst had befallen onto Violet.

 “No, it’s nothing serious, I assures you,” Violet clarifies. “It’s just, t’s ju-”

  “Talk now,” Jade orders with a stern expression on her face that masks the worry she felt for her niece.

  Wolf  and Brucely jumps from their spots on the cough and ran over to Violet, releasing their puppy eyes and whimpering onto Violet.

 “I’-I’m pre-I’m,” Violet was struggling to reveals the truth, her thoughts telling her to ditch everyone and drive home rather than tells them the truth, and she was full intent on doing so. Until…

 “Aunt Violet?” Lian spoke up, alerting Violet attention to Lian, seven years of age, stare at her with leaky eyes, holding onto her mother and father. “Do you have something that going takes you away from us?”

  Seeing her niece cry over the thought of losing her finally makes Violet opens us.

 “Lian, I promise you ask that I have  obtain no illnesses that will take me away,” Violet assures them all. “In fact, I had obtain something that does the opposite instead.”

  Everyone gave Violet a puzzle look now. It wasn’t until Violet hands upon her stomach did some of them starting to put the pieces together.

“Let just say,” Violet continues “, that you’ll be becoming an aunt soon.” 

  Lian seems confuses at first until her face and eyes perks up with realization and happiness. 

 “You’re pregnant!” Liann proclaims for Violet.

 Violet response with a nod.

“YOU’RE WHAT!” Wally and Will screams in unison.

 “I’m gonna be a grandma,” Artemis whispers in disbelief.

 “You’re having a baby before me and M’gann,” Conner reply.

“I’M GONNA BE AN AUNT!” Lian exclaims, jumping up and down.

Wolf and Brucely howls.

  “Violet Harper is with child!” Fred cheers. “This is the most joyest of news.”

    “Excuse me?” Brion’s voice appears.

Everyone shifts their attention to the front entrance, where Brion and Dick was standing in front of with Dick closing and locking the door behind them. Both pair of eyes was widen, which means they didn’t needs to be updated on the recent discovery.

   The pizza boxes was on the floor, which means Brion must had been holding them, but his hands lost focus when he heard everyone reacting to the news.

   “Brion Markov is gonna becomes a father!” Fred Bugg exclaims.

“Congrats, Dad,” Dick congratulating  Brion with a smirk.

Brion was staring at Violet Harper, expecting for Violet to explain herself.

“Surprise,” Violet said nervously. Now that she had told everyone the news, it was time to tells the new father.

* * *

 

“I’m gonna be a father,” Brion repeats the same line for the tenth time in a row now.

 “Yes, you are,” Violet reply.

 Brion and Markov was in Violet’s old room, wanting some privacy to discuss the matters that Violet had been keeping to herself for far too long.

“For how long?” Brion ask, finally no longer on replay.

  “Almost a month now,” Violet reveals. “I only discovers the news a few weeks ago.”

  “Why didn’t you tells me sooner?” Brion ask.

“Because I was afraid of how everyone would reacts, and I wanted to be the ones to tell them,” Violet states, guilt eaten at her throat. “I knows that I should had told you sooner and I’m deeply sorry for keeping this vital piece of information from you. You have any right to be upset wi- ”

 “Upset? I’m not upset,” Brion reveals.

  “You’re not?” Violet sounds unsure.

  “I’m at mad that you kept from me for awhile, but I’m not upset,” Brion explains. “In fact, I’m happy for us.”

 Tears of joy began to leak from Brion’s eyes. 

   “You are? Does that means you wants to have the chi-child me and sta-starts a fa-fa-”

 “I believe the word you’re looking for is family,” Brion finish Violet sentence for her. “And yes, nothing would thrill be more than opening a new chapter of our lives together.”

  Now Violet find herself shedding tears of joy of her own. She engulf Brion in a hug, which Brion was quick to returns one of his own. 

  “Hope you don’t mind me already coming up with some names,” Violet sniff.

“Not at all,” Brion laughs and pull back from the hug, placing a hand on Violet’s stomach. 

 “May I talks to them?” Brion asks, his cheeks becoming baby pink out of embarrassment for asking such a question.

“Of course,” Violet giggles.”But I don’t think they had develops hearing yet.”

  Brion got down on his knees, placing both hands on Violet’s stomach now and bringing his place closer to there as well.

  “Hello little one,” Brion rubs her stomach. “When you’re ready to comes out, you’re have the best family to take care of you. And a very loving, caring, and quite beautiful, mother as well.”

  “Don’t forgets a very handsome, brave, and overprotective father watching over you,” Violet jokes, rubbing Brion’s sideburns.

   Brion began to kiss Violet’s stomach, furthering her giggles.

“Now we needs to discuss another important matter,” Brion began.

  “What’s that?” Violet questions.

“Marriage.”

* * *

 

**Meanwhile…**

“I’m still can’t believes Violet and Brion  is having kids before we do,” Conner comments.

“Technically we already had kids,” M’gann clarifies. “We did raised Brion, Fred, Violet, and Victor.”     

  “I knows, it’s just that they were practically almost adults when they arrives, and now they’re starting from scraps,” Conner explains. “From enjoying the baby’s bliss to dealing with the terrible twos.” 

 “Lian’s terrible two stage still haunts me to this day. And with a temper like Brion, their child is gonna go through more than just the terrible twos,” Will reply in understanding.

“Let hope they only inherit their father’s hair color,” Jeff jokes.

    “Daddy, can I gets to babysit the baby when the baby comes out!?” Lian begs.

  “Sure, once I’m done taking care of you of course,” Willa answers, making Lian pouts.

“And I’m sure you don’t wanna be on diaper duties,” Jade adds.

     “Fred Bugg and Victor Stone will be the best uncle!” Fred exclaims. “And Tara will makes an excellence aunt and Wally West and Artemis Crock will be great grandparents.”

  “I still can’t believe I’m a grandma already,” Artemis reply, eyes still red after shedding tears of joy.

   “I still can’t believes Brion knocks her up before he even propose,” Wally growls.

 “With the amount of times those two rolls around, I should had seen this coming,” Victor admits.

  “I’d only been living with them for a few months, and I hadn’t gotten decent amount of time because of their screaming,” Tara comments as she relives waking up to their moanings.

“Should had use better protection,” Dick suggest.

     “Oh, like we use any protection?” Barbara smirks.

  “Hey! No talking about Brion and Violet doing the nasty when I’m around!” Wally exclaims.

  As if on cue, Brion and Violet returns to the living room. Based on the smiles and red tears glued to their faces, their conservation went well.

  “Victor, may I please see the car’ keys,” Brion ask.

 “Sure thing,” Victor toss the car keys to Brion, which Brion caught with one hand. “Where you heading off to? Are you gonna buy baby clothes already?”

   “No, well, not yet,” Brion response as he wraps his jacket around himself. “I’m going to the jewelry store.”

  “Jewelry store?” Conner questions. “What do you needs from there?”

 “An engagement ring to propose to Violet with,” Brion answers before leaving through the front door, shutting it behind himself.

    Everyone froze in silence.

 “Uh, is there another thing you’re keeping  from us, Violet?” Victor asks.

  “Well yes, but I had just receives the news a few minutes ago,” Violet explains. “Me and Brion are engages! All we needs is a ring.”

   Wally’s exe had stops working.


	39. Wanna bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes make a bet on when Brion will propose to Violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Phantomwolfblue

**Tue Heroes: 3x13**

“ Conner, I’m pretty sure M’gann is gonna notice the bathroom missing it door just as much she’ll notices the giant hole in it,” Dick chuckles as Conner enters the living room with the bathroom door under his armpits, the hole Victor had smashed through when the Father Box had possessed him was still present and very noticeable,

    “Well Dick, I’m pretty sure that I can get this place clean enough so that M’gann won’t have my head when she gets back if you quit your lollygagging and lend a hand!” Conner snaps. His mind was debating on whether to replace it with another room door or just buy a new one.

      Dick rolls his eyes and proceed to help Jeff  lift over the slip over cough, grabbing onto the other end.

    “So are you sure Brion, Violet, and Forager are ready to joins the team?” Jeff grunts, the cough no long upside down.

  “I’m believe they’re more than ready” Dick explains. “They had proven themselves worthy and show their true potential. It’s about time everyone seen it for themselves and use it for proper use.”

    “Plus it will be good for them hang out with others like them,” Conner adds, turning his back to the bathroom door he had left leaning on the wall, not wanting to looks at it to reminds him how trash his home was and how M’gann would reacts.

       “And it’s about time the team have a new power couple,” a devilish smirk appears on Dick’s face, staring at Conner. “Sorry Conner, but the Supermartian reign is over. Briolet had taken over.”

  “Supermartian?” Conner questions, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Briolet?” Jeff sounds confuse as well. “Are those like codenames?”

  “Nicknames more like it,” Dick clarifies. “Barbara came up with them.’”

  “So I’m guessing that Supermartian is for Conner and M’gann and Briolet is for Brion and Violet,” Jeff reply.

  “Bingo,” Dick snaps his fingers at Jeff.

“Nice names, but I think Haloforce is more appropriate for Brion and Violet,” Conner suggest.

 “That’s what I said!”  Dick exclaims.

Suddenly, laughter could be heard from outside, making everyone adjust their eyes and bodies to the window. Violet was levitating once more in the air, her orange aura manifesting around her entire being, her dark skin practically glowing in it. Brion was underneath her, admiring her from below while Tara, Victor, and Forager was chatting. Violet lower herself, but before her feet could even hits the ground, Brion engulf her in an embrace, swinging her around while attacking her with kisses, furthering her laughter, orange aura no longer present.

      Dick smiles fondly at the young couple. He knew that Brion and Violet would get along well since the moment those two first lock eyes with each other, but he didn’t anticipate things between them would go this well and this soon. But as soon as their friendship show signs of becoming something more, he  (and everyone else) knew that eventually they gets together. Brion had fallen for Violet hard and faster than Violet could fall down whenever her orange aura would disappears. Seeing those two finds comfort and understanding in one another reminds Dick of when Conner and M’gann had first gotten together, bringing Dick back to his youthful years, wishing he could go back to not being an adult, but happy where he is now.

   “So, when do you think the wedding will be?” Dick broke the silence with his question, earning widen eyes and stares from both Jefferson and Conner.

    “Uh, you mind repeating that for us?” Jeff asks.

“I said when the wedding,” Dick repeats. “Seeing how things are heating up between our new power couple, it’s only a matter of time until they ties the knot.”

   “Isn’t it a little too early to discuss their wedding when me a M’gann haven’t even discuss our wedding plans yet?” Conner asks.

 “I’m just saying, once things settles down, Brion and Violet will wants to settle down,” Dick continues. “My money’s on Brion proposing after or at Brion’s and Forager’s graduation.”

     ”I rarely see that happens nowadays, so I’ll doubts that will happens,” Conner shake his head in disagreement of Dick’s prediction. “I see Brion proposing at me and M’gann’s wedding.”

   “Is that so?  Care to makes a little wager?” Dick offers.

  “Go on,” Conner sounds intrigue.

“I bets 80 bucks that Brion will propose after Violet graduates high school,” Dick explains. 

   “Eighty bucks huh? Count me in, and I’m placing my money on me and M’gann’s wedding day,” Conner response,

  “Are you guys seriously betting on when two kids will gets engaged?” Jefferson looks at them with judgement in his eyes. 

Conner and Dick only stare at him for a second or two until Dick spoke up.

“Do you wants in?”

 Jefferson force out a sign and folds his arms. “My money is on Halloween two years from now.”

    “Ok, we got good news and bad news,” Artemis came into the living room with Dr.Jace behind her. “The good news is that we got half of the place clean up.”

  “That’s great!” Conner exclaims.

  “And  the bad news is that M’gann just came back,” Artemis continues

“Oh crap,” Conner groans, earning a pat on the back from both Dick and Jeff.

* * *

 

“BRION! WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING! NOT PLAYING!” Violet manages to said through her laughter as Brion continues his tickle attack on Violet, with him on top of her.

  “NEVER! Fear the power of Hot Lava!” Brion roars, torturing Violet’s sensitive waists, legs, and neck with his fingers.

“Guys, can we please gets back to training?” Victor asks what he never thoughts would comes out of his mouth.

  He, Dick, Forager, Tara, Conner, Brion and Violet was at Mount Justice, practicing some hand-to-hand combat. 

Well, it started that way until Brion and Violet was up next to spar, and the couple was throwing punches at each other until they both landed on the sand with Brion on top of Violet. Violet had fake a cry out of pain, making Brion cease his attack to check on Violet to see if he had hurts her, only for Violet to attack him with a kiss on the lip. Surprise at first, Brion strikes back with tickling, which is how the couple find themselves now.

    “At the rate those two are going, I wouldn’t be surprised if they get hitch after Violet turns 18,” Victor huff.

  “What is this hitch that Victor Stone will says Brion Markov and Violet Harper will performs?” Forager asks.

“It’s another word for marry, meaning making their relationship official to everyone,” Victor explains.

  “Oh! So hitching is a form of unifying the mating bond. Forager understands now.” Forager  response. “But Violet Harper turning into an adult is too soon for Violet Harper and Brion Markov to gets marry.”

  “Care to adds some value to your predictions,” Dick barge in, earning questionable looks from both Forager and Victor.

   “Me, Jeff, and Dick had this bet on when Brion will propose to Violet,” Conner explains. “Do you guys want in?”

  “Sure thing,” Victor agrees.”I had been saving up.”

   “Forager would likes to participate in the bet as well,” Forager chirps. “Forager had taken some money from M’gamm’s and Conner’s wallets and Forager had gotten enough money so far to bet on.”

  “O-Wait,what?” Conner exclaims.

“Mmhhh, Brion,” Violet moans, her laughter no longer filling everyone ears.

  Everyone shift their attention to Brion and Violet, expecting them to stills be engage in a tickling match. Not a makeout session.

      “Alright breaks it up you two!” Dick orders, running straight for the far too close couple.

“This will be most amusing.” Forager chirps.

* * *

 

“So, Violet,” Will began as he flip over the omelet he was frying “, had you and Brion discuss anything yet on what you two will do in the future?”

    Violet looks up from the crossword puzzle of the day from the newspaper she was struggling to do, only solving five words fo far. “Uh, do what in the future exactly?”

“You knows, like what careers you both want to go in, when you two plan to move in together, or when Brion will pop the question,” Will states as he place the fry omelet onto the plate next to the other place with an omelet on it. He picks up both plates and walks over to the table, placing a plate in front of Brion and Lian.

   “Pop the question? How can you pop a question and what question are you referring to?” Violet questions before she cuts a piece of her omelet and place plop it in her mouth.

   “I means had Brion talks about marr-” Before Will could finish his explanation, Lian shush him.

  “Daddy, that’s cheating,” Lian scolds Will with a stern look as she took a biteful from her omelet.

  “I was just asking,” Will raise his hands in surrender and took a seat at the table..

“Cheating is more like it,” Artemis enters the kitchen with Wally following her behind, arms wrap around her waists. Ever since his return, Wally had been catching on some much needed sleep since he didn’t get any proper sleep due where he had been resided in for two years.

   “Cheating on what exactly?” Violet asks with her mouth full.

 “Just this game we’re playing where we has to take a guess at something, which required no help or clues whatsoever,” Artemis states firmly, glaring at Will.

  “Speaking of clues, do you guys have any idea for a seven letter word that means blossoming of two star-crossed lovers who love and admiration for each other glow and burns with passion?” Violet begs for an answer.

     “Briolet,” Wally, Artemis, and Will answers in unison.

 “Hmm, Briolet,” Violet fills in the nine spaces. “It fit! Thanks!”

  “No problem,” Will response. “Now, about that marrai-”

  “And that’s enough for one day,,” Artemis removes Wally off of her, much to Wally’s displeasure, and pull Violet from out of her seat.

  “Come on, we gotta gets you ready for school,” Artemis states as she push Violet from behind, away from the kitchen and a cheating Will.

  “But it’s a Saturday,” Violet protests.

 “Are you gonna finish that?” Wally points at Lian’s quarter of an omlet, taking Violet’s seat next to her.

  Lian push her plate toward Wally, which he gladly accepts and gulp it all up in one bite. 

  “What with you asking Violet about marriage?” Wally asks.

  “Oh, it’s nothing much,” Will rubs a hand behind his head. “Just this bet me and some of the others are in.”

  “What the bet about?” Wally questions.

“On when Brion will propose to Violet,” Will whispers quietly, showing to hide the shame in his voice for being apart of such a bet.

Wally stare at Will for a brief moment moment, the kitchen becoming silence until..

  “I bets 100 bucks that he propose to her when he invite her over to his palace,” Wally spoke out.

    “That’s what I said too!” Lian cheers. “I betted that he’ll propose to her during a ball and they’ll have a fairytale wedding!”

    “Fairytale wedding you say? Yeah, I totally see that happening,” Wally comments before taking a sip out of Lian’s cup of orange juice. “What about you Will? What did you bets on?”

  “Daddy didn’t make his bet yet,” Lian gave a stern look at her daddy.

 “Is that so?” Wally stare at Will. “So that why you was asking Violet about marriage. Didn’t take you as a cheater Will”

  Rather response, Will simply looks away in shame.

“Bad Daddy.”

* * *

 

“I’m swear, if I keeps seeing Brion sting all lovey dovey around Violet one more time, I’m gonna puke,” Tara declares quietly into Brion’s cell phone, Gregor on the other side.

  “They can’t be that bad,” Gregor comments. “And why are you whispering?”

 “Because me, Brion, Violet, Victor, and Forager are watching this romantic movie Violet had picks out,” Tara answers. “But I quickly lost interest as soon as Brion and Violet starting to make out. Who are sitting right next to me!”

 Tara hiss the last part,  but not loud enough to disturb the movie, or the smooching of Brion and Violet.

  “How unfortunate for you dear sister,” Gregor chuckles.

  “Based on how fast those two are at it, it won’t be a surprise if Brion propose soon,” Tara comments. “My money’s on Brion proposing when he invites his aurora borealis over to the palace.”

  “That does seems very lucky,” Gregor agrees.

 “You wanna place your money on it as well,” Tara offers. “Some of us are in a bet on when Brion will pop the question, and we can always have more participants.”

  “Betting? That isn’t very king like,” Gregor comments.

“Neither is the amount of kiss I’d walks in on those two locking their lips together, but that doesn’t seems to concern Brion,” Tara retaliate.

  “Ok, count me in,” Gregor gave his answer.

  “Great,” Tara cheers quietly.

  “Alright, that’s it!” Victor announces. “Either we’re pausing the movie or else you two go somewhere else and continues doing your..Business.”

  “That’s not a bad idea,” Brion smirks before placing his lips on Violet’s lips once more, earning groans from Tara and Victor while Forager resumes watching the movie.

* * *

“So how are Geo-Force, Halo, and Forager adjusting so far in the team?” Kaldur'ahm asks Nightwing. The two was currently in the Batcave engages in a meeting with Batman, Robin, Oracle, M’gann, and Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman was present through hologram.

  “Better than expected, but Brion can still be a hothead and a hardass when being orders,” Nightwing admits “But he’s learning to cooperate better.”

  “Speaking of our the team’s new residence hothead,” Oracle rolls in ”,my money’s still on him proposing during an undercover missions.”

   “Money? On what?” Kaldur’ahm questions.

Nightwing was about to answers, but Robin beats it to him.

  “On when Geo-Force will propose to Halo, and my money is on him doing it in the middle of battle.”

   “Technically it’s my money.” Batman clarifies, joining their discussion and standing before Nightwing at a distance. “And I wants in.”   

   “Wait, what?” Nightwing lost his train of thoughts for a moment. “You’re joking, right?”

  “Does it look like I’m joking?” Batman deadpan.

The fact that his old mentor wanted to take part in this bet had left Nightwing flabbergasted. 

     “I had heard of this bet going around and I would like to take part in it as well,” Wonder Woman joins. “I predict Geo-Force proposing after Halo saves him life.”

   “My money’s on him proposing when he suggest they moves in together,” M’gann chirps.

  “Ok, wasn’t expecting this many participants. What about you Kaldur’ahm? You want in on this?” Nightwing asks.

  After given himself a moment of thought, Kaldur'ahm gave his answer. “Yes, I shall Joplin’s this bet. Place my money on  Geo-Force proposing on another planet.”

 

* * *

 

“So Bart,” Barry starting “, do you recalls hearing any news on Markovia from the future?”

     Bart pause his coloring of a blank flower from inside the coloring book he had been preoccupied with on the floor of the living room with Dawn and Don, much to their disapprovals, to stare at Barry. “Grandpa, you knows that’s classify,” Bart states firmly.

 “I knows that,” Barry raise his hands in surrender, standing before his two children and future grandson. “I ‘m just curious, that’s all. And it’s not like I’m asking for much. I just wanna the little details. Like how their economy’s going, have they made any alliances, or was there a royal wedding. Or, to be specific, was there any announce of an engagement and how and when it happens?”

    Bart gather his thoughts for a moment, staring at Barry blanks until realization hits his face. 

“Nope. Nice try Grandpa but the answer is no,” Bart declares. “You’re just gonna has to take a guess just like everyone else.”

    “Oh come on,” Barry whines. “If I win the bet, I’m gonna share with you.”

 “Barry,” Iris calls out from the kitchen. “Got trying to cheat your way into winning the bet.”

  Barry pouts, making Bart chuckles.

    “Thanks Grandma,” Bart calls out.

“Stop calling me that!” Irises warns.

 “And beside, I didn’t keeps myself updated on the history of Markovia,” Bart resumes his coloring with Dawn and Don joining back in. “All I knows is that the royal princess is pretty cute and had a much of admirers, but she’s seeing this spider dude that’s from New Genesis.”

   “Wait, what?”

* * *

 

“Dude, why would he propose to her after she die!?” Tye exclaims, his eyebrows furrow on the screen of Jaime’s cellphone.

  Jaime,Virgil, and Traci was engage in a video chat with Tye and Sam at the park, seated on a bench.

  “I didn’t say dies,” Jaime corrects him. “I said that he would most likely propose to her after she heals herself after getting a critical injury. That would be the boost he needs to encourage him to make a move if there’s any hesitation. It would be romantic.”

  “Dude that’s not romantic,” Virgil comments. 

  “Insensitive more like it,” Traci reply.

_ No wonder you’re still single.  _ The Scarab snide.

   “Hey! I just hadn’t find that special someone yet!” Jaime barks back.“And I hadn’t really taken the time to go on any dates!”

_ With that attitude of yours, you’ll be lucky enough the poor soul whose unfortunate to be your love interest spend even 5 minutes on a date with you. _

__ “Grrr,” Jaime growls.

   People walking by gave Jaime weird looks.

“Excuse him, he’s having relationship issues,” Virgil lies to the strangers passing by.

_ More like the exact opposite. _

“Shut it!” Jaime orders.

 “Jiminy Cricket again?” Sam questions, already knowing the answer.

 “Yep,” Virgil reply. 

_ You should had gone over your prediction before you place your bet.  _ The Scarab scolds Jaime.  _ We’ll lose for sure.  _

  “Well it’s not like you was spilling out suggestions!” Jaime strikes back. “And It seems like the most likely outcome. We could win this thing.”

   “What are you guys talking about?” Tye questions.

 “This bet we and some of the members of the Justice League members are in,” Virgil answers. “We’re betting on when Brion will propose to Violet.”

 “Is there money involved?” Tye asks.

“Oh big time,” Virgil reply. “Me and Traci are betted on Brion proposing once they moved in together.”

  “Count us in,” Sam said.

“Cool, I’ll let Nightwing knows,” Virgil reply.

“So when do you guys think Brion will pop the question?” Traci asks.

  “Me and Sam thinks he’ll propose on her 21st birthday,” Tye answers.

“Why didn’t I thinks of that!?” Tye scolds himself, slapping himself in the forehead.

_ Great. Now you had just recruited more people for the bet. And they’d came up with better ideas than you! _

* * *

 

“Dude, he’s not gonna propose to her at her graduation,” Ed states, leaning his back against the wall.

  “Hey, you never knows,” Neut shrug his arms. 

   “Pffft, sure, if he doesn’t have a romantic bone in his body and wants to pressure her into marrying him by proposing in front of so many people,” Leslie Willis (aka Livewire) adds.  

  Neut and Ed was at the Meta-Human Youth Center, discussing with their clients, Livewire and Mist, in the lobby on when Brion will pop the question to Violet.

   “You do makes a good point,” Neut rethinks. “Maybe he take her on a date after her graduation and then propose.”

  “The dude’s a prince, he can comes up with something better than an average proposal,” Leslie raise her hands in the air in exaggeration. 

 “Like what?” Ed asks.

  “Uh, well, you knows,” Leslie struggles to comes up with an idea for a proposal. “Maybe li-”

     “He appears before her riding on a pure white stallion, offering her to take her some place away from the public world. She accepts and he place her on his stallion, with her in front so he could embrace from behind and place his arms around her to balance her and keeps her from falling as the stallion take them away. When they had finally reach their destination, she herself in a meadow of  sweet violets. He lift her off the stallion bridal style and carry her like that, marching through the meadow until they reach the heart of the meadow. He lay her down on the ground, into the flowers, engulfing her in the their scent, but it was nothing compare to her natural aroma. He hovers over her, a ring present in his left hand, asking her to spend the rest of her life with him for as long as they both can live. She says yes and presents her left hand to him, and he slid the ring on her ring finger. They connect their lips together, her wraps going around his neck while his hands go for her waists, and with the meadows as their coverage, the two consummate their union early.”

   Mist finally took a breathe after her long rant, all 3 pairs of eyes was on her.

 “Woah, somebody had put much thoughts into this,” Leslie smirks at Mist.

  “What can I say, I’m a fan of wedding,” Mist blush, but it went undetected because of her dark skin.

  “Well, I’m still going with the graduation proposal,” Neut have all to says.

  “I’m sure he won’t go over the top like that,” Ed disagrees.

 “Oh yeah. Wanna bet on that, pretty boy?” Leslie taunts Ed.

  “I told you to stops calling me that!” Ed blush at the nickname Leslie had been calling him. “And for your information, I’m already part of a bet on when Prince Hothead will propose to Violet.”

 “You are?” Neut questions.

 “Half of the Justice League are part of it too, and they’re placing big money on it,” Ed explains. “Tye told me about the bet after Jamie told him about it.”

  “Oh! Can we joins!?” Mist plead with puppy eyes.

  “I so wants in on this!” Leslie exclaims.

  “Sure,” Ed answers. “The more, the more money I’ll gets when I win.”

  “We’ll see about that, pretty boy,” Leslie taunts Ed with the same nickname once again.

  “Quit calling me that!”

* * *

 

“I taught it!” Violet exclaims, bringing the bouquet she had just caught to her chest, not being engulf in the orange aura like she was.

   “No fair!” Lian pouts, folding her arms, making Will, who was carrying her on his shoulders, chuckle.

  It was a mild summer day, and the wedding day of Conner and M’gann. And things had gone off without a hitch. From the arrival of the bride to the flower girls to the ring bearer, which Wolf had the honor of doing, much to his displeasure but he did it for Conner’s sake.

  Now everyone was having a blast at the wedding reception. 

M’gann had just toss her wedding bouquet, and Violet is the lucky catcher.

   “Brion looks! I caught the bouquet!” Violet lower herself back on the sand and ran toward Brion, shaking the bouquet in front of him.

  “Congratulations,” Brion smiles fondly at Violet while trying to prevents his cheeks from reddening into a shade of pink, but he had fail that battle. Seeing Violet catch the bouquet brought thoughts and images of rings, wedding dresses, Tara as a bridesmaid and Forager as his best man into his mind.

     “Violet! Come over so we can take your picture!” Artemis calls.

 “Coming!” Violet calls back. She gave Brion a quick peck on his cheeks and lifts the skirt of her full body dress so it won’t get any sand on it as she ran over to Artemis and the photographer.

   “So Violet caught the Bouquet,” Victor said as he and Forager appears next to Brion. Forager was tugging at his tuxedo, complaining about the uncomfortable suit he had to puts on since M’gann and Conner wasn't’ comfortable with the idea of Forager being naked among all their guests.  “You knows what that means, right?”

  “Yes, I most certainly do,” Brion said through his teeth in annoyance. 

  “Forager doesn’t knows what it means when Violet Harper caught M’gann M’o-Forager means M’gann Kent’s bouquet or what Brion Markov has t-GRRR! Forager hate Forager’s tuxedo!” Forager complains once again about his tux. “How can humans stands wearing some a confined article of clothing!?”

   “Whenever someone catch a bouquet,” Victor began to answer Forager’s question “, it’s means that they’re the next one to get married.”

  At the mention of marriage, Brion began to steam, but he cools himself down quickly so that he won’t be the naked guest like Forager had wish to be.

  “Does that means Brion Markov and Violet Harper will wed soon?” Forager asks, hoping that’s not so since it would means he would lose the bet.

  “That’s none of your concern!” Brion barks back, his blush reddening further, all over his face. 

  “We’re just saying,” Victor raise his hands in front of Brion in surrender. “At least wait until Violet turns 18, and then you can propose.”

  “Excuse m-” Brion was cuts of by Wally announcing that it was time to cuts the wedding cake.

  “Forgets we said anything,” Victor said and he drags Forager away from Brion by his first setback of handsvbefore he could catch oto  n their conspiracy they and everyone else had been plotting for months now.

  “Victor Stone can’t offer Brion Markov assistance in Brion Markov proposing to Violet Harper. That would be against the ru-CURSE THIS SUIT!”

* * *

 

“Where do you think those two are off too?” M’gann asks as she, Conner, and everyone one else, observes Brion and violet cutting their slow dance short and heading off somewhere, away from the dance floor, or dance sand, that M’gann and Conner  and other people find themselves slow dancing on with music playing in the background.

  “If I had to take a guess,” Conner began “, I says Brion is gonna propose to Violet, declaring me the winner.”

  “We’ll see about that,” M’gann smirks.

      “Don’t gets your hope up too soon,” Dick cuts in, appears next to the newlyweds, dancing with Barbara, but mostly with their hands. “I have yet to find the hiding spot where Brion is keeping the ring, so it seems things are going in my favors.”

 “Don’t be so sure of yourself,” Tara appears with Gregor, the two engages in a dance as well.

   “Huh?” Dick let out.

  Suddenly, several holographic copies of Violet appears before everyone, taken everyone by surprise and pausing all of the dances. All the holograms appears to be cheerful.

   “Looks like someone happ. I wonders why?” A smirk aim at Dick appears on Conner’s face.

  Suddenly, the real Violet Harper appears, follows by a please Brion. All her copies poof into thin air.

  “What got you two all works up?” Wally asks, hoping that it doesn't involves Brion getting on his knees and a ring.

  “Brion had just invited me  over to his palace, but only instead of being a servant, I’ll be a guest!” Violet exclaims, jumping up and down, sand bouncing every time she jumps.

Her orange aura manifest around her, allowing her to continue celebrating in the air.

  “Oh crap,” Conner groans.

 “Looks like you lose,” Dick sticks his tongue out at Conner.

   “Don’t gets too excited. Just because I lost, doesn’t means you‘ll win,” Conner glare at Dick. “In fact, with Violet coming over to the Markovian Palace, it only further the chance of Brion proposing to her there.”

 “Oh crap,” Dick realizes.

 “It would be a honor, and pleasure to have Violet over,” Gregor states, smirking at Dick and Conner. 

“Yes, it certainly would,” Tara joins with a smirk of her own.

“Seems like things are going in our favor,” Wally said to Lian, the two fistpunching each other.

  “You four puts him up to this, didn’t you?” Barbara points a  finger at all of them.

  “What? Us? We would never,” Wally acts innocent. 

 “We might have brought it up those,” Gregor response.

  “Betray by my own daughter,” Will said in disbelief. “Why do I feel so proud and hurt at the same time?”

  “I didn’t knows we could forms alliances,” Barbara complains.

“Apparently neither did I,” Dick groans at himself for not thinking of that sooner. 

“M’gann, can we please renew our vows for our first anniversary?” Conner ask.

“FORAGER! Put your clothes back on!” Victor orders, chasing a roll up Forager with said suit in Victor’s hands.

  Forager roll out and continues running on foot. “NEVER! Forager hate tuxes!”

* * *

 

**Next Summer (11 months later)**

“Smile for the camera!” Artemis announces.

  “Ok, we’re smiling!” Violet said through her teeth.

With a snap, Artemis took a picture with her cell phone of Violet and Fred Bugg, dressed in their cap and gown, and their high school diploma in their hands. Lian was in Violet’s hands.

  “They grows up so fast,” Wally wipe a tear away from his eyes.

 Today was the graduation of the 2020 class at Happy Harbor High School, and all the high school diplomas and congratulations had been given.

 All of the other families was doing the same thing with their graduates, all crowded the football field of Happy Harbor High School.

    “How does it feel to be out of high school?” Will asks as Violet place Lian back in his arms.

 “To be honest, like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders,” Violet admits. “I believe relieve is the right word.”

 “Fred Bugg is glad Fred Bugg will not has to go through high school ever again,” Fred puff out a sign of relief.

   “Don’t gets use to it for too long, I heard college is much worse,” Will reveals, making Violet and Fred Bugg pouts.

   “It won’t be so bad,” Brion, or Brian at the moment, comfort his friends, placing an arm around Violet’s shoulder. “I’ll be with you every steps of the way.”

   Brian places a  kiss upon Violet’s, changing her move back to pure joy.

 “So Brion,” Dick appears before them “,where are you taking Violet tonight?”

 “Excuse me?” Brion’s eyebrows furrow.

  “I figures that since Violet did just graduates , you wanna take her out somewhere special, and ask her a certain question you might had been meaning to ask her,” Dick explains without giving away his true agenda. 

  “While that does sounds nice, we’ll be attending me and Forager’s graduation party,” Violet clarifies.

  “What?” Dick let out without crying it out loud. “What graduation party?”

  “The one Will, Artemis, and Wally had been planning since June for in celebration of Violet and Forager graduating high school,” Brion gave Dick a puzzle look. “Wasn’t you aware?”

  “No, I wasn’t,” Dick glare at Will, Artemis, and Wally, who hold no guilt whatsoever.

  “Whoops, did we forgets to  informs you?” Wally acts all innocent.

“Was Dick Grayson not invited to Fred Bugg’s and Violet Harper’s graduation party?” Forager asks.

 “Whoops, we forgets that too,” Lian was quick to say, just like she was quick to stick out her tongue at Dick and put it back in her mouth.

  “If you like, you’re welcome to comes enjoy s for tonight festivities,” Will offers.

  “I would be more than honors,” Dick said without popping a vein.

 “Uh, are you alright?” Brion asks, backing himself and Violet away from a steaming Dick.

   “I’m more than fine,” Dick lies through his seat. “Just a little upset that the graduation party didn’t comes to my knowledge prior to today.”

  “If Dick Grayson say Dick Grayson is ok, than Dick Grayson is ok” Fred said, giving a sly smirk to Dick.

 “Is it just me, or had anyone been acting weird around us lately?” Violet whispers loud enough for only Brion’s ears to hear.

   “No, it’s not just you,” Brion reveals. “I’d notices that they’d been acting stranger than usual.”

 “And not in the good way,” Violet jokes, earning a laugh out of Brion.

 The young couple of two years now had notices how everyone kept asking about what they’ll do later in the future, and while that’s normal to asks young adults, they always seem to be asking specifically about Brion asking Violet something.

   The couple shrug it off and decides to ignore it for now, and worry about their new start in their life.

 “Guess I gonna break the bad news to Neut,” Dick groans.

“What bad news?” Violet asks, but didn't gets an answer, so she ignore that too.

* * *

 

“Violet, are you sure you’re alright?” Brion asks Violet once again.

“Yes, I’m quite fine,” Violet assures Brion. “Can I please gets off the infirmary bed now?”

“No,” Brion states.

  The young couple had been on a mission to rescues some kidnapped metahumans with M’gann and her team from a fighting ring. The mission was a success and all the kidnapped teens was rescued, but Violet got shot in her shoulders, but her violet aura was quick to heals her. Everyone was now abroad Bio-Ship with, with M’gann poiloting, and Violet was on an infirmary bed that the Bio-Ship had formed for her. And like the forever loving boyfriend that he is, Brion was fussing over Violet.

  “Eh hem,” Blue Beetle clears his throat, catching Brion’s and Violet’s attention. “I hate to intrude on this touching moment, but I just wanted to say that we are all happy that Halo is alright.”

   “Thanks you Blue Beetle, and I’m happy that you’re alright as well,” Halo compliments.

  “But that was a close one back there, wasn’t it?” Jaime began. “If it wasn’t for your healing aura, you would be a goner. Heck, you wouldn’t even be here with us now.”

  “Excuse me?” Geo-Forcewas staring daggers into Blue Beetle.

“Dude!” Static cry out at Blue Beetle.

“I’m just stating the obvious,” Blue Beetle explains himself. “I means, we had seen her dies how many times before, and she always come right back, all brand new, without a scrap. That’s impossible, and yet here she is. Her life had been taken from her how many times.”

  “Blue, I love you, but knocks it off,” Impulse warns.

 “Yes, please, stops or else you’ll makes things worse for yourself,” Brion was steaming.

  “I didn’t means any offense, I was ju-” Blue Beetle was cut off by the sights of tears coming from Halo’s eyes.

 “Now, looks what you’d done,” Thirteen scolds Blue Beetle as she go to comforts Halo with Brion.

_ Wow, you’re a real lady pleaser.  _ The Scarab states sarcastically.

“Halo, I’m so sorry!” Blue Beetle apologizes, full with regrets. “Forgets everything I’d just said. Looks, I was trying to tells you guy that life is precious and that you should settles down and that you shouldn’t takes life for granted.”

   “So you think  bringing up Halo dying is a good start!” Geo-Force manages to screams without activating his powers.

   “You knows what, forget I said any-OUCH!” Blue Beetle hollers after getting zap by Static.

  “Excuse him, he’s not acting like himself today,” Virgil excuse Blue Beetle as he and Impulse drags Blue Beetle away, smashing him in the head.

    “Are you alright Halo?” M’gann asks.

Halo nodd, tears drying up. “Had Jiminy Cricket taken over Blue Beetle and that’s why he said all those things?”

“Unfortunately no, Blue Beetle was in full control,” M’gann states. “But it would had been better if Jiminy Cricket had taken over.”

* * *

 

**Four years later**

“In other local news,” Cat Grant began “, wedding bells seems to be ringing early in Markovia, but not within a church, but within Markovians’ minds as they all awaits the day Prince Brion will propose to his partner of almost FIVE years, Violet Gabrielle Daou.”

   A picture of Brion and Violet strolling around in Markovia appears next to Cat on the screen.

    “With no signs of King Gregor finding a partner anytime soon, the  people of Markovia are craving for the day Brion will gets on his knees and propose to the Quracian girl that had consume his heart,” Cat continues. “Some of them had even starting to bet on when Brion and Violet will ties the knot. Before we hits to commercial, all I has to say is that my money is on Prince Brion proposing in the early spring.”

 Cat winks and the commercial hits.

  “Man, Brion had hadn’t pops the question to her yet,” Harper Row shake her head in disbelief at her cell phone. “What’s taken the guy so young already?”

 “Less talking and more back to training!” Dick orders.

 Harper groans and place her cell phone back into her gym bag and returns to Dick to resumes their training.

   Dick and Harper was at Mount Justice, where Dick was teaching Harper some hand-to-hand combat, one on one.

   “So is your money still on Brion proposing after high school,” Harper tease Dick as she dodge a punch from him.

  “Please don’t reminds me,” Dick groans as he plunge at Harper, but she dodge him and kicks his back with all her might, sending him face first into the sand. 

 She placed a foot on his back. “My money’s still on him proposing on her 21st birthday.”

  “Well keeps your fingers cross because it seems like Lian, Wally, Gregor, and Tara are in the lead,” Dick groans over a child beating him in a bet.

* * *

 

_ Today’s the day Brion,  _ Brion thoughts.  _ It’s now, or never. _

 He let out the breathe he had been keeping in for too long as he stood underneath a levitating Violet.

  Last night was movie night within the apartment the young couple had obtained two years ago, and Violet had fallen asleep, cutting their movie night short. Luckily, Brion carry her to bed in time before her orange aura took over.

   Brion was encouraging himself to do something he’d been proposing for quite awhile now. 

_ You can do this,  _ Brion gave himself a finall boost.

   “Wake up my Halo,” Brion calls out.

“Hmmm,” Violet’s eyes crack open, lowering herself back down into the comforts of the sheets of her shared bed with Brion, her orange aura fading away. “Good morning Brion.”

 Her nose suddenly caught a whiff of something sweet and delicious, making her opens the curtains of her eyes all the way. 

  Brion was standing before her, just like she had expected. What she wasn’t expected was for him to carry a mug of what she assumes is hot chocolate based on the marshmallows floating in it in one hand and in the other hand was a plate of a large slice of apple pie, with a large swirl of whip cream on top and a fork by it side.

  “Breakfast in bed,” Violet rise out of bed, laying her back against the pillow. “What’s the special occasion?”

  “You,” Brion have all to says. He place the mug on a coaster on the nightstand and the plate in Violet’s laps.

  “Thanks you,” Violet gave Brion a smile to shows her appreciation for.

 She grabs the fork and scoop up the swirl with a piece of the pie underneath it, just as Brion had hope.

  She scoop it in her mouth and for a moment, she find herself in bliss over the warmth and creaminess over her tongue. But then her tongue caught another taste, only that wasn’t a taste, rather it was something smooth yet pointy at the same time. 

 After removing all the food around the foreign object in her mouth with her tongue, Violet spit it out into her hand and discovers that the object was..

A ring. The band was a mixture of black and grey, and the jewel in the center was a violet emerald.

   “Brion,” Violet whispers. “Is this for me?”

 “Yes it is,” Brion reply, placing Violet’s free hand in his, going onto his knees.

 “Violet,” Brion began “, ever since I first met you, I knew that you was unique based on how you see the world in a new light. How you appreciates everything and everyone and never takes anything or anyone for granted. How you always made time for others and was always willing to lend a helping hand. When you agrees to date me, I didn’t knows our relationship would go this far, but it did, and I couldn't be more happier. Before, my anger consume me, making me focus on nothing than the past and all my mistakes. But now, I’d learns patience and I’d learns from my mistakes and is looking ahead for the future. And I’m you would like to joins me as my partner.”

 Violet was left speechless by Brion’s confession, only being able to response with tears flowing lightly against her cheeks.

 “Violet,” Brion continues. “Will you marry me?”

 “Brion, I-I,” Violet stammers, making worry take over Brion.

 “I rush you, didn’t I. I knew I should had waited longer,” Brion scolds himself. “Violet, you don’t has to an-”

“I believe yes is the correct word, because I says yes!” Violet gave her answer. “Yes! I will marry you Brion!”

  Violet wraps her arms around Brion, and Brion was quick to returns the hug. The apple pie was discarded on the floor, but the couple didn't care.

   Violet pulls back from the hug. “Brion, you’d made me the happiest half Mother Box person in the world!”

 “And you had made me the happiest prince in the world,” Brion declares. He took the ring out of Violet’s hands and slid it on her ring finger.

 “Is this how Cinderella feels like when the prince place the glass slipper on her feet?” Violet sniff.

 “I believes so,” Brion reply “, and I guess this would makes you a princess now.”

 The now engage couple lock their kiss, one of many for the day. They broke and stare blissfully at each other. 

  “Wanna celebrate with the rest of the pie I’d bake?” Brion suggest.

“Yes please,” Violet shake her head with glee.“But first, we has to tell Artemis, Will, Dick, and everyone! Oh, I’m bet they’ll be so happy for us!”   

* * *

 

“Unfreakingbelievable!” Dick yells out through Artemis’ cell phone, which was on speaker phone. “It took Brion five years to propose and he does it with a pie!”

“Apple pie to be exact,” Artemis clarifies, follows by a yawn due to her still being tired from waking up early by Violet calling her to tells her the news of her and Brion’s engagement.

   “That’s was so obvious!” Dick groans. “I can’t believe I didn’t see that coming.”

“Oh quit your complaining!” Wally cry out, taking a seat next to Artemis in the kitchen. “None of saw it coming either, so we all lost the bet!”

  “Will there be at least a fairy tale wedding Daddy?” Lian asks, still hook on Brion and Violet having a fairytale wedding even at age 10.

 “Of course sweetheart,” Will assures her with a kiss to the forehead. “With all the fairy tale you introduce Violet to when you was younger, I‘ll be surprises if she didn’t have a fairy tale wedding.”

  “So who won the bet anyway?” Artemis asks.

“Forager,” Dick reveals.

 Everyone froze in silence, eyes widen.

“Uh, hello?Anyone still there?” Dick calls out to them.

   “Forager won the bet,” Wally said in disbelief.

“Yep, he sure did,” Dick states. “He betted on Brion proposing with an apple pie and it seem he was corrects.”

  “So Forager is taking all the money,” Will says like he was talking to himself.

 “Yep,” Dick reply.

 “He’s gonna take half of my piggy bank’s savings,” Lian pouts.

 “But he lives on New Genesis!” Artemis protests. “Which, by the way, doesn’t have malls for him to have a shopping spree in! What is he gonna do with all that money!?”

  “I don’t knows, that’s up to him to decides,” Dick have all to says. “I just hope everyone else reaction won’t be as bad as you guys when I break the news to them.”

 “Lost to a bug,” Will continues. “Who would had thought?”

  “Neither did I,” Dick agrees. “I wonders when those two will start a family of their own.”

  Dick’s statement captivating everyone in the kitchen, shifting their mood from disbelief to intrigue.

  “I says within a month after their wedding night,” Dick suggest.

 “Wanna bet on it?”  


	40. In brightest day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:The outsiders come into contact with the emotional spectrum
> 
> Inspired by the following headcanon linked.  
> http://blanddcheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/182925781927/once-her-powers-were-better-explored-as-the-light
> 
> Credit to @blanddcfanworks in the @fandomat25 on tumblr for letting me use the Headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf-(sorry this took so long. Just wanted to do your prompt justice. Let me know what you think!)
> 
> Variety of Green characters from different version listed below with pics.
> 
> From Young Justice: Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner  
> From Green Lantern the Animate Series:  
> Chaselon- https://gltas.fandom.com/wiki/Chaselon  
> Larvox- https://gltas.fandom.com/wiki/Larvox  
> Aga’po- https://gltas.fandom.com/wiki/Aga%27po  
> Sayd- https://gltas.fandom.com/wiki/Sayd  
> Appa- https://gltas.fandom.com/wiki/Appa_Ali_Apsa  
> Kilowog-https://gltas.fandom.com/wiki/Kilowog  
> Tamar-Re-https://gltas.fandom.com/wiki/Tomar-Re
> 
> From Batman the brave and the bold:  
> G’nort- https://braveandbold.fandom.com/wiki/G%27Nort
> 
> From Green Lantern First Flight/Emerald Knights-:  
> Ch’p-https://dcmovies.fandom.com/wiki/Ch%27p_(Green_Lantern:_First_Flight)  
> Arisia-https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Arisia_(Emerald_Knights)

_When you feels like you’re the only you you know, or that you’re alone_

_Whether it during the breathing of the day or peace of the night_

_Just remembers that friends and fellow freaks that understands you can be your home_

_So enjoy your life in the presence of Halo’s light_

* * *

 

“Would you care for some company?” Will’s voice appear.

“Huh?” Violet took a pause from her stargazing to stare at Will. Well, at least a portion of him. His head, shoulders, and chest was presence, with both hands wrap around the polymer end caps of a ladder that she find him on. The fly section of the ladder was in front of his chest, leaning against the ridge of the roof Violet had been gazing on for the past hour now.

   “Oh, uh yes, your presence would be much appreciated,” Violet patted the free space next to her, offering a seat for Will.

 “Better get ready because we’re coming aboard,” Will announced, climbing atop the roof.

“We?” Violet’s confusion was soon answer when Jeff appear after Will, climbing onto the roof with a coat in hands. They walked over to Violet and Jeff draped the coat around her.

   “It’s a little chilly out, and I didn’t wants you to catch a cold,” Jeff explained as he took a seat on her right while Will took her left.

“Thanks you,” Violet tugged the jacket tighter around her, realizing that tonight was quite cold, but her mind had been preoccupied to notice.

The now trio sat atop the roof of Will’s house, both eyes of Jeff and Will looking over her while Violet’s eyes did their best to avoid them, choosing to focus on her feet  as a distraction from starting a conversation, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them.

 “So..What had even making you so blue lately?” Will spoke up, breaking the awkward silence between them.

“Blue?” Violet averted her focus from her feet to stare at Will. “I’m not wearing anything blue and my aura isn’t pr-Wait, you means blue as in sad or depress. Right?”

“Yes,” Jeff replied, proud that Violet was getting a better grasp at understanding common phases. “You been distant lately ever since..the last mission.”

 Whether Jeff lowered his voice on purpose or by instincts didn’t matters because Violet noticed, and resume to staring at her feet in sorrow as she was hit with memories of what had occurred on the recent mission she had been on, and how it almost became...Her last one…

   Last week, Halo, Geo-Force, Forager, Black Lighting, and nightwing had accompanied M’gann and her team to take down a human trafficking center that was disguised as a factory. Things seemed to be going in their favors with the meta-humans being rescued.

 Until the traffickers unleashed meta-humans that under their control and was far from human appearance onto a nearby town. One was a lava golem with powers matching Geo-Force and the other resembled a giant black porcupine that spikes out of it back. Halo, Forager, Ge-Force, and Black Lighting went after them to stops them and protect the civilians of the town, which is when things took a turn for the worse.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_“Civilians! Please follows Forager for civilians’ safety!”Forager ordered as he ushered people out of a burning building, carrying three children in his arms._

_“Go Beatle Man! Go!” One of the children cheered before coughing._

_“Forager is Forager. Not Beatle Man.” Forager corrected the child as he lend the civilians away to somewhere far away from the burning town. He ordered other civilians to follow him, which they did without any hesitation._

_“Why! Won’t! You! Go! Down!” Geo-Force panted, armored in magma, as he shots blasts and waves of lava at the golem, trying to knocks them out, not kills them, but that was proving difficult since the golem was shooting blasts of it own at Geo-Force._

_“RRRRRRRRGGGGGGHH!” The meta-porcupine cried out in pain before they collapsed face first onto the ground, whimpering in pain after being struck by lighting and energy blasts that Black Lighting and Halo had given them._

_“We’re coming Geo-Force!” Black Lighting ran to Geo-Force to lend a helping hand with Halo following him, until.._

_“Mommy! Where are you!?” A child cried out as they sobbed._

_Halo paused and turned around to see a sobbing little boy in the middle of the chaos going on, searching frantically for his mommy. Suddenly, a fire blast from the golem hits a large leaning tree nearby the child, the impact made the tree snapped and come crashing down, preparing to hits the distracted child…_

_“I got you!” Halo cried out as she grabbed the child, placing him in her arms and flying away just in time before the tree landing._

_THUMP!_

_The burning tree wet, some of its leaves fall freely in the air._

_Halo landed and manifested her red aura, crating a force field around her and the boy, who she placed on the ground._

_“Are you alright?” Halo asked, checking for any injuries on the boy, but all she found were red eyes and a running nose from all the crying he’d done._

_“No,” the boy sniffed, still sobbing. “I don’t knows where‘s my mommy is.”_

_“Please, do not cry little one. Maybe your mommy is with my friend, Forager, and is searching for you as well.”_

_“BUT WHAT IF SHE’S DEAD!” The boy shrieked._

_Halo gasped as she was hit with a memory of when she, or Gabrielle at the times, had said a similar line. She was in a similar situation where the boy is now, but she seemed to be a few years older than him. She was searching for her mom, or another relative perhaps, within a sea of destruction that was once her once beautiful and peaceful home._

_She find her eyes leaking tears of it own. Her red aura disappeared, along with it shield._

_THUIMP!_

_The lava golem collapsed next to the meta-porcupine, finally knocked out, much to the relief of a heavy breathing Geo-Force and Black Lighting._

_The mata-porcupine awaken slowly and attempted to gets up, but couldn’t due to their weak limbs. Using the last bit of their strength left, they shots several spikes from it  back. All heading straight for Halo and the boy._

_“Halo! Looks out!” Black Lighting called out._

_Halo turned around and saw the fast approaching spikes. Quickly, she placed herself in front of the boy, who had back away a bit once he saw the spikes, mind set on manifesting her red aura once again. Only for nothing to happens, and for the spikes to..._

_“AAAAAAHHHHHH!” The screams of Halo and the boy combined, pain engulfed Halo as the spikes stabbed through her chest, stomach, head, and legs. She felt blood oozing out of her quickly before she collapsed, prepare to lands on her back. But she never hits the ground because of the spikes that had punctured her stabbing into the ground._

_“HALO!” Halo heard Geo-Force’s cry before she began to lose all feelings in her body. She heard footsteps approaching her and the sobbing of the boy returning until she lost conscious and darkness consumed her._

_…….._

_Darkness. That was all Violet saw._

_Nothing. That was all she felt and heard._

_Alone. That what how she find herself._

_She didn’t knows how long she’d been here, but it appears she was placed, waiting there for something or someone._

_Suddenly, a pure bright white light appeared before her resembling a portal. A portal meant for her. To go through. Becoming captivating by the alluring light, Violet took a step forward, and brought her hand to the portal, letting it pass through it..Until some force pulls her back and she became blinded by a violet aura._

_……_

_Halo woke up gasping for air, like she hadn’t felt it in centuries._

_“Oh my God! She’s alive!”A woman’s voice cried out, altering Halo of her surroundings. She find herself laying on the ground with a blanket covering her that have several flowers placed on it. A crowd of people was gathering around her. They were no longer in the town._

_“Hello?” Halo rises and waved at the bug-eyed crowd. She too notice of the blood stained on her sleeve, so she checks if anymore was present on her, removing the blanket off of her and discovering several holes in her uniform, all covered in dried blood._

_“Halo is alive!” Forager cheered as he, Geo-Force, Black Lighting, Nightwing, M’gann and the rest of the team pushed through the crowd who had back away from Halo._

_“What’s go-” Halo was cuts off by Geo-Force embracing her, follows by Wonder Girl and Impulse, pulling her in a group hug, all on their knees for her._

_“You’re alive,” Geo-Force whispered._

_“You came back!” Wonder Girl cried out through her tears._

_“We thought we’d lost you!” Impulse sobbed._

_“It appears so, but I don’t recalled having gone anywhere,” Halo was confused by their responses. The team always sympathize for her whenever she heal herself or revived herself, but no to this extent. At least, not too much of this anyway._

_They pull away from Halo and stare at her, appearing astonished by her response._

_“Halo, you was..” Wonder Girl struggled to confess to Halo, trying to force it out of her. “You..was d-”_

_“Dead,” A man answered for her. “For a solid half hour.”_

_Halo’s eyes widen at the reveal and stare at the man who approached them._

_“Your friends kept telling us that should had heal yourself by now, that it never took this long. I didn’t believes a word of what they were saying. Thought it was just grief taken over them. Until now.”_

_“When we saw that you wasn’t waking up, we thought...We thought..,” Black Lighting couldn’t finish the statement on the verge of tears, once again based on how red his eyes were. Halo took noticed how all the eyes belonging to her friends were red, evidence of their sorrow over the thought of her no longer being with them._

_“I...didn’t heal,” Halo was in disbelief. While her powers would acts up now and then, she was getting a better grasp at them, and only her red, orang, yellow, green, blue, and indigo auras were affected. Never her violet aura. Until now._

_“We thought we would never see you again,” Geo-Force sobbed and resumed embracing her._

_“You saved my son’s life,” a woman pushing through the crowded got in front of them with same little boy from before in her arms. “Thanks you.”_

_Upon seeing Halo oh, a smile appeared on the boy’s face and he gave her a wave of his hand, which Halo return one of her own to him._

_“What the Hell are you exactly?” The man asked with astonishment._

_“Is she’s some kind of God?” Another man spoke out._

_“There’s no way she can be human.”_

_“She must be some sort of alien. A hybrid even.”_

_“What’s in God’s name is she?”_

_The crowd of civilians questioned Halo’s origins, making her aware of all their eyes on her and becomes self-conscious. And questions her own existence as well, looking away from them all._

_Geo-Force took notices and he growled at the crowd. “Quick talking about Halo like that! She’s a person, not some freak show for you to all to leer at!”_

_Geo-Force’s hands heated up, burning Halo’s still weaken and sore body. She whined in pain from his skin burning touch and flinched away from him._

_“Halo! I’-I’m so sorry!” Geo-Force immediately pulled back with regrets, expecting her violet aura to appears, but it didn’t._

_“Let get you back home and give you a proper checkup,” Miss Martian suggested. Halo nodded, doing her best to keep her tears from flowing_.

* * *

  

 “When Dick told us what happened, we...We..,” Will didn’t needs to say anything because Violet had been apart of the scene when him, Artemis, Wally, Tara, Lian and Victor were informed on the last mission, with her as the center of attention. Their reactions consisted of them all either gasping or becoming dead silence, their eyes glued to her for a quick second before the group hug that follows, their arms tightening around her, ensuring that she was in fact alive and with them.

   “Can..I..Can I asked you both something? Besides the question that I’m asking you both right now,” Violet asked.

“Of course,” Jeff replied “, you can ask us anything.”

  “Do you ever feels like you’re...Like you’re all alone in the universe? Like you’re the..How do I put this? You in existence, and there’s no one else quite like you.”

  “Woah, wasn’t expected one of those questions,” Will commented with a rub to the back of his head. “Well, no one is one and the same. Everyone is unique in their own ways, but they can still find common ground among others.”

  “But what if you can’t?” Violet retaliated. “What if there isn't anyone who can understand you. Share your experience with. What if you’re just….a freak.”

  “I thought being a freak was a good thing,” Jeff responded.

“It is, but not when you’re the only freak you know. And when compared to everyone else, you’re just too...Different.”

 “You had been feeling this way for quite some time now, hadn’t you?” Jeff asked, already knowing the answer.

  “Yes, I’m afraid you are correct. For quite some time, I’d held these thought. And the more I think about them, the more I realize that they’re true. That I’m different from everyone around me. At school, home, even on the team.”

   “Hey now, don’t think like that,” Will attempt to lighten up the mood. “Almost every superhero or meta-human feels like an outcast from society or within their own homes, given their unique situations. But that’s why they surrounds themselves with other like them, to confide in each other and share an understanding and experiences with.”

  “While your words are both true, wise, and reassuring, which I thanks you both for, they don’t apply to me because there’s no like me to confide in. To help me grasp my powers or emotions better.”

 “That’s not tr-”

“Brion and Tara have each other and a whole kingdom of other Markovians, and Dick and Conner are always advising Brion because they know what he’d been through. Before, Forager had his old hive back on New Genesis, but now he have us and he gets along great with Brion, Bart, and Jaime. Will, you have  Jim and Roy, who are you, well versions of you. I’m Quracian, but I hardly remember or know anything about them and there’s no other Quracians around.”

    “But you have all of us to turn to.” Jeff spoke up, hoping to ease Violet’s distress.

“True, But whenever I’m surrounded by you all, I can’t help but feel..like an outcast among fellow freak.”

  All those memories of those civilians eyeing, observing her like she wasn't even human..Like she wasn’t a person. It made her question her very existence, filling her mind along with the memories of the stares the team would give her whenever she would heal or revive herself. Violet wasn’t aware of when she’d started crying. Or when Jeff and Will wrapped themselves around her. Apologizing for not being aware of her internal struggles, reassuring her that she’s not alone but stating that her feelings are valid. Or when she wrapped her arms around them.

 All that matter now was being in the moment, erasing the thoughts of her standing out among all crowds, only temporarily, waiting to resurface and haunts her spirit. But she won’t let that bother her for tonight.

* * *

 

“Can...I...Can I come inside? Please?” Jade stood in the doorway, standing before Will who had opened the door for her after she’d knocked a few times before she decided to turn and leave only for Will to catch her with her. She was still finding difficulty to ask such a simple question, but she had been improving a great deal. She asked before she entered, unlike the previous times where she‘d just let herself in..

  “Again, you don’t has to ask,” Will gave a fond smile for her as he move to he side to allow Jade entrance to his home, closing the door behind her.

 Jade took a seat at the kitchen table, where she observe Violet floating about four inches in the air in the living room, above a sleeping Tara on the cough with Lian slumbering on her chest, both covered by a blanket.

  “Lian had been taken residence on the cough with them at night ever since we received the news of the last mission,” Will took a seat next to Jade, “I‘m guessing Artemis had already filled you in on what happened.”

 “Yeah, she did,” Jade replied. “Is Violet alright?”

 Will let out a sign. “Yes, and no. While she may appears fine on the outside, turned out she’d been going through this whole identity  crisis, questioning if there’s anyone quite like her in the universe or if she’s all alone.”

 “Yikes. And I thought teenagers only has to worry about whether their crush like them or not and their future.”

 “Not the case for any of the teens we knows. And to makes matter worse, her power had been acting up lately.”

“Acting up how?”

“Her auras aren’t manifesting as fast as they used too. Before, her emotions would get the best and give up on her. We didn’t give much thought about them...Until now. Dick say that it might have something to do with her fear.”

  “After all the blows she’d taken, I don’t blame her if she have nightmares creeping up on her.”

 “She had plenty of those, and still does. We thought we almost lost her for good. Just the thought of her not being here with us…,” Will became silence, tensing up at just the mere thought of Violet, who he had considered as a child of his own (he won’t admit outloud, especially to Artemis) after she’d been with them for months, being taken away from them. His hands turned into fists, nails trying to dig into his flesh to release blood.

 “Hey, she’s here with you now, alive and still kicking” Jade placed her hand over Will’s “, and all that should matter now is making sure she stay that way and help her deal with whatever troubling her.”

  Will smiled fondly at her, easing up and uncurling his fists. “Thanks, I needed to hear that. But unfortunately, I don’t think none of us can be much help to her. Hopefully John and Hal can help her out”

 “John and Hal who?”

“John Stewart and Hal Jordan. John’s Jeff’s brother-in-law, well ex brother-in-law now. He’s back from space and Jeff called him over, asking if he can help Violet. He’s said yes, and he’s coming over tomorrow, bringing over Hal with him.”

 “What good can they do?”

“John and Hal are Green Lanterns, and since Violet’s powers are light based, according to Dick, Jeff figured having someone who power source comes from the light spectrum mentoring her will do her some good. And who’s more qualities than a Green Lantern.”

 “Make sense,” Jades paused for a moment, being deep in thought before taking a deep breathe. “Hey...Uh Will, can...Can I...Can I help you tuck Lian in?”

 “Again, you don’t has to ask,” Will smile, rising out of his seat. “But that will probably be a waste of time. For a week now, everytime I bring her back to bed, in the morning I find her back in the same spot as before. She always manage to sneak around here without being detecting.”

 “That’s my girl,” Jade smirked with pride.

* * *

“In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!” Violet cried out, crossing both her hands in front of her chest with her thumb, index finger, and pinky raised while her remaining fingers were bend down, performing Sailor Moon’s signature pose as the magical girl herself perform it on the TV screen.

 “You did it!” Lian cheered her on for finally mastering the move after a few tries, jumping up and down. Lian had introduced Violet to Sailor Moon, her favorite and only anime that Will allowed her to watch, and only after the first episode was Violet hook. They were currently said anime in the living room with Victor, Tara, Brion, ad Forager while Will, Artemis, Wally, Dick, Conner, and M’gann, resided in the kitchen.

  “Forage does not understand why Sailor Moon must alway do that before going into battle,” Forager was baffled by the show. “It is a waste of time, just like Usagi Tsukino’s transformation sequence into Sailor Moon take much longer than needed.”

 “Americans’ obsession with anime will always be a mystery to me,” Brion commented with a shake of a head. Brucely barked in agreement.

 “You guys hadn’t even gotten to the weird stuff yet,” Victor replied. “This is one of the original ones, and it’s pretty good too to be honest.”

 “I find that I’m quite enjoying this Sailor Moon as well, especially her outfit,” Tara admitted when an idea came to mind with a smirk staring at Brion, who was sitting next to her. “I bet Violet would look lovely in her outfit. Wouldn’t you agree, Brion?”

 Brion immediately froze and set his eyes onto Violet, who was cheering with Lian for Sailor Moon to win, for only a quick second before he averting his gaze just as an image of Violet in such an outfit popping into his mind. Her civilians attire gone and replaced with the heroine’s outfit, fitting her form nicely. Just the thought of it made Brion steam up and cheeks redden.

   “I don’t need to read his mind to know what he’s thinking,” M’gann jokes.

 _Ding-dong._ The doorbell rang.

 “That much be them,” Will said rising from his seat and heading toward the door.

“Violet seem in a better mood today,” Conner replied, taking a sip from his coffee.

“For now,” Artemis had all to say, already aware of the reason behind Violet’s depression after Will filled her and Wally in last night. Seeing Violet happy ease her worry over her, even if only for a few seconds.

  “Violet!” Will called out to her, arriving in the living with Jefferson and two men behind him. One was a white man with short brown hair decorated with grey and a few wrinkles on his face, wearing jean, a white top, and what appear to be a unzip brown flight jacket. The other was a African-American man with short black hair who had on a similar attire to the other man except for the grey zipped up sweater. Both were sporting green rings on their rings and was carrying what appears to a green bucket, but lantern shaped.

 “Well, look who’s back from space,” Dick and everyone else entered the living room to greet some old faces. Sailor Moon was paused as the younglings paid attention to the two strangers that their guardians and mentors seem to have history with.

  “Hadn’t seen you two in ages! John, you haven't aged one bit,” Wally exclaimed to the African-American, shifting his focus to the white man. “Can’t say the same for you Hal. Man, had the years catch up with you already.”

 John chuckled, but quickly force back his laugh with a fake cough as Hal glare at him.

“No frickin way,” Victor whispered in disbelief as his remaining human eye widen at the sight of John.

“And you’re still the same you as before,” Hal replied. “Great to have you back Wally.”

“It’s great to be back.”

 “When they says that you was alive, I was skeptical at first,” John admitted “, but seeing you now in person made me a believer.”

 “You have her to thanks for that,” Wally stick out his thumb at Violet. “She’s the one who brought me back, despite telling her not to.”

 “Oh, hello. It's always a  pleasure to meet new friends,” Violet waved at them. “My name is Violet Harper, but you can just call me Violet. And I was only doing what was right.”

 “Heroic and modest, that’s a hard thing to find nowadays,” John replied. “It’s nice to see how everyone had grown a and started a team of younglings of your own. And apparently adopted them as well.”

 “What can I say, run in the family. Well, my at least,” Dick shrugged. “Guys, meet Hal Jordan and John Stewart, two of Earth’s own Green Lanterns.” Dick gestured to Hal and John, then to the teens. “Hal and John, meet Violet, Brion, Tara, Victor, and Forager.”

  “Eh-hem,” Lian fake cough.

“Oh, and Lian too,” Dick added, earning a huff from Lian.

 “Green Lanterns! Forager had heard many tales of Green Lanterns,” Forager performed a bow. “It is a honor to meet Hal Jordan and John Stewart this day.”

 “Please, there’s no need for that,” John protested. “We’re no difference from everyone else, no matter if they’re humans or non-humans.”

“Brion and Tara, why do those names sound so familiar?” Hal questioned.

“That’s probably because you heard of them on the news whenever Markovia is discuss,” Brion answered. “I am Prince Brion, and this is my sister, Princess Tara.”

“Princes and princesses? Man I have a lot more to catch up on than I thought,” John signed.

“I can’t believe this,” Victor whispered to himself for only his ears to hear.

“What’s this Green Lantern that you speak of?” Violet asked. “And how can you both be them when neither of you are green or lanterns.”

  “You never heard of us?” Hal raised an eyebrow at Violet. “Weird, but I can explain. You seem Green Lanterns ar-”

 Hal was cut off by Violet as she begin to answer her own question.

“Green Lanterns. Green Lanterns are members of the Green Lantern Corps, founded by the Guardians of the Universe, who currently reside on the planet Oa with all Green Lanterns of the universe. They act as representatives for their planet once they had been chosen by a green power ring, which is fueled by the green light of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, an energy field that is powered by the emotions of every sentiment beings in existence. Beings had found ways to channel the energy from the spectrum through the use of power rings, which grant their users many abilities such as flight, translation, and ability to create constructs out of the energy they wielded through their rings with their minds. Seven unique forms of energy based on emotions was created, and each energy have a color of their own associated to a different emotion. For the Green Lantern Corps, green represent will and seek those that possess great willpower and overcome great fear. Each Green Lanterns are assigned a sector to protect, usually being their home planet. The remaining six known energies had been turned into Lantern corps of their own and are all channel through rings. Red Lantern Corps search for those with great rage or hatred in their heart, it founder being the now imprisoned Atrocitus. Orange represents avarice, but Larfleeze is the only known Orange Lantern in existence who reside in the Vega System which all Green Lanterns are prohibited from entering as part of the agreement made between Larfleeze and the Guardians so that Larfleeze will not unleash his power onto the universe. Yellow represents fear and the Yellow Lantern Corps was founded by an ex-Green Lantern known as Sincresto. Blue Lantern Corps  represents hope and was founded by the ex-Guardian known as Ganthet and there’s are only a handful of Blue Lanterns in existence, but they’re growing by the numbers. All Blue Lanterns reside on the planet Odym. Violet Lanterns, or the Star Sapphires as they presume to be call, wields love. Founded by the Zamarons, all Star Sapphires reside on the planet, Zamaron, ruled by Queen Aga’po. Indigo Lanterns are fueled by great compassion and make up the Indigo Tribe. Not much is known about them or their capabilities, but it is said that there’s only very few of them in existence. All current Indigo Lanterns resides on the planet Nok and is ruled over by Indigo-1, where they supposedly speak in their own language that can not be translated.”

    Once Violet ended her rant, everyone other than Hal and John just stare at her with a look that say they either should had seen that coming or are  use to it while the two Green Lanterns was left speechless.

“Look like I know more than I thought.”

“I’ll say,” Hal’s voice resurface. “You know more than I do, and I’d been on this gig for years.”

“Perks of being half Mother Box,” Artemis said.

 “So that part is true too,” John replied.

“We’re basically space cops to sum it all up,” Hal replied.

“Wait, there are other lanterns beside green?” Tara asked.

 “Oh yeah, big time,” Hal answered. “And word of advice, the yellow ones are worse than the red ones.”

 “While it seem I know much about the various Lanterns,” Violet continues “, I’m still not entirely sure what these green space cops are.”

 “Which is why we brought these bad boys with us to demonstrate,” Hal brought his green bucket up to his chest and curled his left hand, placing it in front of it with his green ring directly aimed at it.

 “I still don’t see why we couldn’t just come in our uniforms in the first place,” John groaned s he follow Hal and the two began to chant in unison what sound like a verse from a poem.

“In brightest day, in blackest night,  
  
No evil shall escape my sight.  
  
Let those who worship evil's might  
  
Beware my power--Green Lantern's light!"

 

 At the end of the oath, a flash of green light escaped from the buckets and engulfed both men, making everyone avert their eyes from the light show so they wouldn’t be blinded. When the light had ceased, everyone returned their focus back to the two men, who had undergone a transformation. Gone were their civilian attire, replaced with green and black bodysuits. Hal’s suits was mostly green except for his gloves which were black and he had on a green mask that covered his eyes. John’s costume was mostly black except for his wrists, shoulders and upper chest. A symbol of a green lantern was tattooed on their chest.

 “Oh my,” Violet awed. “You’re..You’re..,”

“Magical Girls!” Lian cheered, moving closer to the Green Lanterns to marvel, follow by Brucely who just stare at them with confusion.

 “I never thought of it that way,” Hal laughed. “But sorry sweetheart. We’re Green L-”

“Green Lanterns!” Victor exclaimed, pushing himself in front of everyone to be in front of them, joining Lian in her marveling at them with wide eyes. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m meeting these Green Lantern. In person!”

 “Seem like someone’s a fan,” Dick commented, not being used to usually serious young adult acting like most teens or young adults his age.

 “Victor Stone is acting what humans dub a fangirl,” Forager chirped.

“It's such a huge honor to meet you!” Victor cheered.

“Always glad to meet a fan,” Hal replied, offering a handshake for Victor.

“Oh uh, actually I was talking to John, not..you,” Victor clarities awkwardly. “Sorry.”

“Oh uh, ok,” Hal put his hand back to himself.

“Anyway, you was my favorite superhero growing up!” Victor continue fangirling. “I would always turn on the news whenever you was on. One time when I was eight, I wore nothing but green for an entire month. And I used to paint all my stuff green, even my Dad’s wedding ring one time by mistake. Man, he was pissed. I never thought I would ever gets to meet these John Stewart. You‘re even cooler in person. I means I only meant you today, but I can tell. At least I hope I can. Not that I’m saying that I don’t think you’re a good person, you are a superhero after all, it’s ju-”

  “Woah, take it easy there,” John paused Victor’s rant. “No need to be nervous around me. With or without the ring, I’m no difference from everyone else. And I’m glad had been an important figure for you to idolized during your youth.“

 John extend a hand out for Victor, offering him a handshake. Victor stare awkwardly at his hand before grabbing it with both hands, caution  not to crush his hand with his cybernetic one as he shook it.

“And just John will do.”

“Oh uh, ok...John,” Victor removed his hands from John’s, scolding himself in his mind for acting like he was eight years old again. “So what are you doing here?”

“We came here for your friend. Violet,” John answered. “Jeff called me over, saying how she need help with her powers and thought I was best suited for the job. I brought Hal along too.”

“You know Jeff?”

“Ex-brother-in-law.”

“Oh, lucky.”

“You know,” Halo butted in. “I’m Earth’s first Green Lantern, making me the first human Green Lantern among a whole entire corp of aliens.”

  “Oh, u...That’s cool,,” Victor shrugged Hal off, offending his unintentionally.

“You’re here for me? But why?” Violet became confuse.

“I would like to know as well,” Brion demanded, arms folded.

  “Jeff informed us on Violet’s situation and thought best that we could be of assistance,” Hal explained “, since the power from our ring match with Violet’s.”

“How so?” A spark of hope ignited in Violet at the there being others like her.

 “Like this,” Hal demonstrated by lighting up his ring, manifesting a green aura around  himself, enabling him to float a few inches off the ground a bit.

“Their  powers come from the light spectrum, and the same thing can said for you,Violet,” Dick said.

  “You’re...You’re...Just like me!” Violet perked, orange aura manifesting, making her join Hal in the air. “See! I can make auras as well!!”

  “Woah. Wasn’t expecting that,” Hal lowered himself back down.

  “You hadn’t even seen half of it yet,” M’gann said.

“She’s full of surprises,” Conner added.

“So both of you will train me!?” Violet exclaimed.

 “Sure thing,” Hal answer. “And first day of training start today.”

 “I can’t believe we get to train with these Green Lantern!” Victor exclaimed before toning it down a noche once he noticed the smirks he was receiving. “I mean..That will be cool and all.”

  “Forager is honor to be training alongside Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart,” Forager chirped.

 “No,” Violet shot them down as she lowered herself back on the ground, the harshness of her voice shocking everyone. Once she see the shock and hurt expressed on Forager’s face did Violet regret her response. “Forgive me for sounding rude. It’s not that I don’t want for you all to join me, it’s  just...It’s just...I need to do this without any of you present.”

  The group of teens stare at each other for a moment before coming to an understanding with a nod of the head.

 “It’s cool Violet,” Victor assured her, doing his best to hide his  disappointment of not getting to spend time with his hero for Violet’s sake. “You got stuff you need to figure out on your own. I’d been there plenty of times before.”

 “Forager understand Violet Harper’s wish to train alone with Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Jon Stewart,” Forager said. “Forager hope that Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart help Violet Harper to the best of Green Lanterns Hal Jordan’s and John Stewart’s abilities.”

  “May you find success in riding  yourself of your problems,” Tara replied, understanding what Violet going through, housing demons of her own.

 Brion was prepares to protest, but he slammed his mouth shut as his mind remind him of how depressed and distant Violet had been lately behind closed doors. How her life had been taken from her once again, only this time her soul seem was close to never returning to her. How her body felt so cold, drained of blood. How he cried his eyes out and almost puke out his guts as he took out the spikes that had punctured her body. How he had thought he’d lost her for good. Almost losing someone else in his life because he couldn’t save or protect them.

  “Since it’s for your best interest, I’m on board as well,” Brion signed in defeat.

 “Bring her back before nightfall and we won’t have any problems on your hands,” Will warned, glaring at the Green Lanterns.

 Violet eyed Artemis, awaiting for her approval.

 “Just don’t strain yourself too much,” Artemis had all to say.

“Thank you all for agreeing!” Violet cheered, bringing her hands to her cheeks, green aura manifesting and creating multiple cheerful copies of her.

    “Woah! Definitively wasn’t expecting that!” Hal stare in shock at the holograms before him while Lian just waves at them.

 “Wish our rings could make copies like she does,” John marveled at how the holograms were exact replicas of Violet.

  “Told you she’s full of surprises,” Conner said.

 “I must go dress into my super suit!” Violet excused herself, running off to where her uniform lie, her holograms on her trails.

 “You know, since both of you are here, we as well call over Guy G-”

“No.” Hal and John immediately shot down Wally’s suggestion of bringing Earth’s third (and poor choice of a ) Green Lantern.

 “Hey, I was just saying.”

* * *

 With how Victor was practically drooling over John, and how the senior heroes seem well acquainted with the Green Lanterns, one would believe that Earth's Green Lanterns were well trained and could tackle any challenges throw at them. Including one as challenging as teaching the next generations of superheroes.

  They were wrong. Well, not entirely.

 Because of John’s military background, he was more than qualifies to be Halo’s mentor. They started off with a great start with a few drills as soon as the two Green Lanterns and half Mother Box and half human girl arrived at Owings Mills to get Violet’s blood pumping, proving to be an excellence trainer.

 Hal on the other hand..

 Halo whined in pain after being tackled to the ground by John. Just in time too because the misses Hal had constructed were just launched, exploding as soon as they hit the spot Violet was once standing on. Halo attempted to manifest her red aura to protect them from the impact, but she couldn’t, so John constructed one for her to protect them. Rock bounced against the green shield.

  “Jordan! What the Hell!” Jordan cried out, shield disappearing. “You was suppose to give her target practice, not makes her one!”

 “Sorry, got a little carry away and thought a little surprise would do her some good,” Hal explained himself, lowering himself in front of them.“She was doing great so far, until now.”

 “I’m sorry, I don’t knows what happens,” Halo got back on her feet. “One moment I was focusing on shooting the green targets you made for me when suddenly a memory of me hitting Forager by mistake one time during training came to mind and...My powers stop.” She looked at the ground in shame.

 “Go easy on yourself,” John assured her. “Mistakes happens and based on what Jeff told me, you have a lot on your mind given your..Unique upbringing.”

  The fact alone that Halo had once been deceased still shock John to his very core. John hadn’t believe it at first when the League had brought up Dick’s latest recruits. But after hearing how distress Jeff had sounded over the phone was proof enough.

 John’s eyes catch the oozing from a cut on Halo’s forehead, one she much had obtained when he tackled her onto the rough surface. “Crap, your friends warn us that if we bring you back home with even a scrap on you, they’ll have our heads.” He wipe away the dripping blood with a finger before it reach her nose.

  “No need to fret, I’ll heal up quick,” Violet raised a hand to her face, expecting for her violet aura to engulfed her body, but found no such thing. “Eventually.”

 “Green Lanterns of sector 2814 calling in Green Lanterns of 2814. Come in,” the voice of a man rang through their rings, making them blink on and off.

 “Great, one more thing to worry about,” Hal groaned. “Let just put it on voicemail.”

“Thoughts you might say that,” the same voice appeared again, but louder and sounded like it came from up above. “Which is why I decided to deliver the message straight to you in person just in case.”

 Everyone shifted their attention to the sky where another Green Lantern was approaching them, a green aura surrounding his entire being. The Green Lantern was a white man equipped with short red hair and green eyes that match his Green Lantern uniform, which consisted of black pants, a black sleeveless shirt with a green front, and black fingerless gloves. Just like Hal’s and John’s uniforms, there was symbol of the Green Lantern Corps plastered on his chest. He landed before them, hands placed on hips.

  “There go my day,” Hal groaned in annoyance at the sight of his fellow Green Lantern. “What do you want Guy? Can’t you see we’re in the middle of something.”

 “And can’t you see I’m doing my job,” Guy strikes back. “The Gua-” Guy pause what he was going to say once his eyes caught Halo. “Uh, mind introducing me to your friend here?”

 “No. Look G-”

 “You must be the third Green Lantern of Earth,” Halo got in front of Guy. “Guy Gardener is it?” She gave Guy a weird look as she observe him. “That’s odd. For a gardener, you don’t appears like one. You only look like a guy.”

  “It’s Gardner, not gardener,” Guy corrected her. “And yes, I’m these Guy Gardner.” Guy gently took Halo’s hand and stamped it with a kiss. “And you must be? Miss?”

“Oh my,” Halo heated up at feeling Guy’s lips brush against her hand. “Well..uh..I’-”

“Sixteen and still in high school,” John stated as he pulls Violet by her shoulders and placed her behind him, a safe distance away from Guy with him and Hal as shields.

  “I knows that obviously!” Guy barked. “Look how young she is!”

“My name is Violet Harper,” Halo announced, attempting to walk pass Hal and John, but she was stop by a large green bubble that Hal produced around them. “But that’s what I’m called at home. On missions, I’m known as Halo, which is what you may call me now.”

 “Wait, Halo? As in the zombie girl who keep coming back the dead?”

 “What is this zombie that you speak of?”

“Basically corpses reanimated back to life, except that they’re not really alive because their souls don’t come back with them. And based on how the League keeps mentioning you coming back from the dead, I figured that you would be some kind of zombie-themed superhero.”

 “Oh, I see now. Sorry to disappoint,” Halo sadden over the thought of the Justice League talking about her behind her back just like her so called peers does to her and Fred Bugg at school.

  “Not helping,” Hal glared at Guy.

 “What? Did I say something?” Guy was oblivious to his insensitive comment.

“Just state your business and leave,” John ordered.

“Fine. We’ll save the chit-chat for later then,” Guy rolled his eyes. “Bosses just called and want all three of us back on Oa ASAP.”

 “Crap. What do those blue as-I means those blue gremlins wants,” Hal watched his language once John reminded him that Halo is present with a hit to his sides. The green bubble was no longer present.

  “Don’t knows, but it sound urgent, so we better go now before they have our heads.”

“Look like training has to be cut short for today Halo,” John said. “Come one, we’ll take you back home before we heads off.”

 “But we had only just started,” Violet putted when suddenly an idea came in min. “Wait! Let me comes with you!”

 “What?”

“I said let me comes with you! Once you are done with your meeting with your blue gremlins bosses, then we can resumes where we left on, but on Oa. Or we can find another Green Lantern to train me. I’m know there are plenty of them on Oa.”

 “I’m not so sure the Guardians will be so keen on us bringing a teenager on a field trip to our base of operation,” Hal explained.

“Plus, I’m pretty sure your family and friends want to remains here on Earth just like how  they wants you back home before nightfall,” John added.

“So sorry, but we can’t let you come with u-”

  Hal shut himself up as he and John became filled with regrets once Halo’s face sadden once again, but with disappointment and defeat, the clouds blocked the Sun to match her mood.

 “What are you guys? Monsters?” Guy scolded them. “Let the kid comes with us and see some real action. She won’t cause trouble as long as we keep her out of sight from the Guardians.”

  “Really? So does that means I can come with you then!?” Halo lighten up, her eyes pleading with Hal and John.

“Sorry Halo, but the answer is still N-”

“Yes,” John relunctically answered, the guilt being too much for him to handle, leaving Hal astonished by how he gave up so easily.

 “Knew you would crack eventually,” Guy joked.

“Thanks you all so much! Oh, and I promises not to make my presence on Oa known to anyone except you three.” Halo cheered, her violet aura finally manifesting, healing her cut on her forehead.

   “Woah didn’t know she could do that,” Guy commented.

“That’s only the half of what she can do,” Hal replied. “Come on Violet. Let go before we upset the Guardians more than we already do.”

  All three Green Lanterns manifested green auras and levitated in the air.

Guy produced a construct of a chariot, equipped with a horse, before Halo. “Come on in Halo. We’re taking you to Oa in style. Or at least until we leave the Earth’s atmosphere.”

  “While that is very kind of you, that won’t be necessary,” Halo petted the horse, earning a neigh from the green transparent horse. “I shall take us to Oa in no time.”

  “Uh, no offense, but just how exactly do yo-” Guy got his answer as Halo manifested her indigo aura and a boom tube appeared before them.

  “This is how,” Halo gave a smirk for all three of them.

“Now that’s traveling in style,” Guy commented with a snap of his fingers, making the chariot and horse burst into particles. “Wish our rings did that.”

  “Me too,” John smiles with pride at Halo as the three Green Lanterns returned to the ground.

“Well then what are we all waiting for!? Let go!” Halo cheered, no longer being able to contain herself, becoming overwhelm of not only visiting another planet, but meeting more Green Lanterns as well. Others like her. She proceeded to enter her boom tube until she was stopped by Hal with a hand to her shoulders.

 “Hold on. We can’t just go barging onto Oa without drawing too much attention to ourselves with you accompanying us,” Hal warned. “I’m gonna need you to make a little detour for us. ”

* * *

 “Green Lantern of Sector 2814, calling in Green Lantern of Sector 2813. Comes in,” Hal’s voice rang through Tomar-Re’s ring, echoing within the Hall of great Services.

 “Of course it had to be him,” the Xudarian groaned, slamming the book he had occupied himself with shut, placing it back into it spot on the bookshelves, and bringing his ring toward him. “This is Green Lantern of sector 2813. What is it that you needs my assistance for?”

 “Ok, don’t get mad, but we needs you to watch over someone for us,” Hal explained with caution.

“Pardon?”

 Suddenly, a boom tube appeared before him, with Hal, John, Guy and Halo exiting it. The boom tube close behind them. Halo’s indigo aura fade away, bringing the boom tube along with it.

 “What..How..How did you?” Tomar-Re tried grasped what had just occurred.

“Long story short,” Hal began gesturing to Halo.“Tomar-Re, this is Violet Harper but as of this moment she prefer to be called Halo right now. Halo, meet Tomar-Re, a fellow Green Lantern.

 “It’s a honor to meet another one  of the universe’ Green Lanterns,” Violet performed a fake courtesy. She then took notice of his bright color appearance, his large beak, and what she presumed is a fin atop his head.. “Oh, you resemble quite a lot to a bird, but also a  fish as well. Tell me, which parent of your was the bird, and which one was the fish?”

 “I beg your pardon?”

Guy choked back a laugh.

 “Oh, my apologizes, I did not means to offend you. I was just curious, that’s all.”

“Oh, uh, well it’s quite alright. And it is a pleasure to meet you as well Ms.Halo,” Tomar-Re did a bow out of respect. “And I hope you don’t mind me asking but what bring you here on Oa today? We don’t usually give tours, especially to those who are non Green Lanterns.” Tomar-Re said the last part glaring at his fellow Lanterns.

  “To see and trains with other Green Lanterns!” Halo cheered, her orange aura taking over and levitating her in the air.

  “What the..Are you an Orange Lantern!?” Tomar-Re brought his left hand up, preparing his ring to shoot at Halo.

“Tomar! Stand down!” Hal ordered as he, Guy, and John stood before him, acting as shields. “She’s not an orange lantern.”

  “She’s not?”Tomar-Re lowered his hand back  down. “Are you quite sure?”

 “Positive. In fact, she got more of those aura thingies apparently,” Guy added. “Comes in red, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet too.”

  “But how is  that possible when she doesn’t even possess a single power ring.”

“Look,” John began “, we’re in a hurry and needs to meet up with the Guardians and we have no time to explain all this. All we can tell you that she’s part Mother Box.”

  “SHE’S PART WHAT!” Tomar-Re shrieked, echoing in the library, breaking the character of the usually professional Green Lantern.

 “Will you tone it down a noche!? Geez! Why don’t you just announce it to everyone on Oa while you’re at it!” Guy lashed, ears hurting from Tomar-Re’s scream.

“Forgive me for my outburst, it’s just..I’m just never thought such an union was possible.”

“It’s not much of an union per say,” John said. “Look we’ll explain everything to you later, but right now we need you to watch over Halo for us while we see what the Guardians want with us.”

  “Of course,” Tomar-Re replied as he began to rumble through the bookshelves, muttering to himself.

 “Thanks Tomar. We own you, big time.” Hal said as green auras manifested him, John, and Guy, and all three began to exit the Halls of Great Service. “Just keep an eye on her and don’t take her out of your sight. Halo, hopefully we’ll be back with you shortly.”

 “Ok. Have fun at your meeting!” Halo waved them goodbye as they left, leaving her and Tomar-Re alone.

 “Where is that blasted thing?” Tomar-Re asked himself as he manifest a green aura and took flight, continuing his search on the higher shelves.

 “Uh, pardon me for asking, but what are you searching for exactly?” Violet asked, floating up to meet him, but her focus was on the exit more than it was on Tomar-Re.

  “Searching for books containing knowledge on Mother Boxes. I wish to understand your origins. It’s not everyday you meets a half sentient being and half artificial intelligence.”

   “I’m very well aware of that,” Violet sadden at once again being reminded of how different she is from everyone else, but her mood change quickly at the thought of exploring and meeting new friends came to mind, approaching closer to the exit.

  “Eureka!” Tomar-Re cried out, grabbing a hold of the book he’d been searching aimlessly for and turning around with said book in his hands. “Alright, now we can get starting. Ms.Halo, I hope you don’t mind asking a few quest-”

 Tomar-Re discovered he was talking to himself because Halo was no longer in the air or on the ground. Or present in the Halls of Great Services for the matter.

  “Oh crap,” Tomar-Re cursed himself with one of the Earth’s profanity he’d catch on from Hal.

* * *

   

“WEEEEEEEEE!!!” Halo cried out as she flew over another skyscraper and placing herself atop of it to observe her new surroundings. At first she felt guilty over leaving Tomar-Re alone and wandering off against the wishes of Hal, John, and Guy and had plan on turning back. Until her eyes behold the variety of aliens equipped in Green Lantern uniform and green power rings, flying by the buildings and skyscraper that decorated Oa, green aura surrounding their entire beings  that was similar to her own auras was Halo quick to cease her hesitation and take a look around Oa.

  Halo took a deep breathe before jumping off the skyscraper and resuming her flight.

“Hello!” Halo waved at Green Lanterns passing by. They all gave her odd looks, but wave back at her. Halo took notice of their stares and figures it had to do with her aura being orange while everyone else’s were green. Halo flew down lower until she was hovering a few inches above the ground. She shifted from her orange aura into her green one, landing onto the ground with several copies of herself appearing right behind her, standing in a straight line.

 “Now I’ll fit in better and go undetected,” Halo said to herself as she continue her tour of Oa on foot with her copies flowing right behind her, puzzling the Green Lanterns even further.

   _This place is fantastic!_ Halo thought as she enjoy her stroll, humming a little tune with her copies following her every moves. _Everyone back home should see this. Maybe I can bring th-_

“BALL!BALL!BALL!” A voice boom from behind.

 “Huh?” Halo turned around with her copies doing so as well. Suddenly, one by one, starting at the end of the line, her copies dispersed into particles as a small round object hits through them. By the time the object reached the last copy, it slam straight into Halo’s chest. Her hands was quick to catch the object, which was reveal to be a construct of a ball.

“Did anyone lose their b-” Halo didn’t need to finish her question because she received an answered in the form of a large body pouncing on her, tackling her onto the ground.

 “You found my ball!” The figure exclaimed, atop of Halo.

 “It appears so,” Halo looks up to a better look at her pouncer. The being resembled a Yorkshire Terrier, except he was human size instead of the usual petite frame of the dog breed. The dog alien was covered in tawny brown fur from head to toes, or paws in his case, with brown being the color of his eyes. A tail of cream fur under his round black snout, which form a mustache, was plastered on his face. A small tuft of hair was on his head, in between a pair of ears. A tiny tip of a fang was sticking out of his mouth from the left. The being was dressed in a Green Lantern uniform with an open sleeveless vest as the only black on it while the rest of it was green. With a Green Lantern symbol on his chest and a wagging tail,the canine was panting, tongue sticking out, allowing his drool to drip onto Halo’s face.

 “Would you mind getting off of me? Please?” Halo politely asked.

“Whoops. Sorry,” the canine got off of Halo and offer her a helping hand, which she gladly accepted. As she got up. Her fingers brushed against the black pads of his paws, feeling rough but yet soft at the same time.

 “Thank you.”

“No problem. Now would you mind giving me my ball back please?” The canine pleaded with puppy eyes, tail ceasing it wagging and lowering down.

 Halo smiled and proceeded to throw the ball for the dog alien to chase after until another voice appeared.

 “Yo! G’nort!” A somewhat high pitch, but not too high, voice called out, grabbing the canine's attention and revealing his identity as G’nort.

 Halo and G’nort look up to see four other Green Lanterns landing before them. G’nort lowered his ears down, and the ball vanished into thin air out of Halo’s hands.

 “We gotta go,” a squirrel covered in bushy light brown fur and equipped with a smooth tail in a Green Lantern uniform with a black mask covering his eyes and two large front teeth sticking out of his mouth flew in front of them. “Save goodbye to you friend here and le-”

 “Oh looks how cute you are!” Halo cooed at the squirrel lantern. “You remind me of Alvin and the Chipmunks that Lian seem to enjoy at times.”

 “Chipmunks!” The squirrel barked back. “I’m ain’t no chipmunk! And I definitely ain’t cute neither!”

 “Oh, I’m sorry, Mister..” Halo was hinting for the squirrel to introduce himself.

“Ch’p,” the squirrel stated firmly.

“Chip?” Halo mispronounced.

“No, not chip. Ch’p,” he pronounced it,

“Oh. Ch’p, like chip without the I.”

“Bingo.”

  “It’s nice to meets you Ch’p and G’nort. My name is Violet Harper, but right now you may call me Halo.”

 “Violet. What a pretty name,” a tall slim girl with white skin and short blonde hair that ended at her neck approached them. Some of her hair went behind her pointed elf ears. Unlike the standard Green Lantern uniform, her outfit consisted of a white high neck sleeveless top that was being held by the green collar wrapped around her neck, a green skirt that fell to the knees, and a pair of green gloves and boots. A tinier version of the Green Lantern symbol was stamped on the center of her collar.

  Two figures on her right joined the group. One appear to be a large floating crystallized sphere with silver tentacles adorned with stripes attached to it, acting as limbs. A black stripe was spread across the middle part of his body and went up to cover his large wide pupilless eyes as a mash. A Green Lantern symbol was in the center, and he was floating without the use of his ring based on the lack of a green aura surrounded him.

  The other figure resembled that of a large caterpillar, having the end part of one as well. With pale yellow skin and topped with butterscotch golden hair, the being only have one eye and posies no mouth and came with six pairs of worm-like arms and legs. His uniform was green for his body but black for his arms and legs with white tips at the ends of his arms.

 “Violet and Halo are quite lovely names indeed. Wouldn’t you agrees Larvox?” The floating disco ball asked the cyclop caterpillar, who had been identified as Larvox. Larvox nodded in agreement.

 “Thanks you. I bet you you all have lovely names as well. Would you mind telling me what they are? Please?” Halo asked shyly.

 “Oh, how rude of me!” The disco ball gasped. “Let us properly introduced ourselves. You may calls me Chaselon, Ms.Violet or Ms.Halo if you prefer.”

 “Just Halo will do.”

“Ok. Ms.Halo, meets my good old friend, Larvox. And don’t expect him to say much because as you can see he doesn’t possess a mouth. His species doesn’t really communicate verbally.” Chaselon gestured to Larvox, who waved  four of his arms at Halo. Halo gave four waves back in return.

  “And this lovely lady is Arisia Rrab,” Chaselon shifted Halo’s attention to the elf girl.

“Just Arisia will do,” the elf’s cheeks blush.’

“And I’d seen you already acquainted yourself with Ch’p and G’nort.”

  “Out meting could had gone better, but hey I had worse,” Ch’p shrugged his arms.

“Crash into her more like it,” G’nort looks down in shame. “Sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize, it was an accident and that happens to everyone,” Halo assured G’nort, shifting his mood with the wagging of his tail and ears perking up. “You all have very unique and lovely names. And Arisia, your outfit is amazing! It reminds me a great deal of Sailor Moon’s outfit. Do you perhaps have any relations to the Sailor Scouts?”

 “Sailor Moon? Sailor Scouts?” Arisia and everyone else gave her a confused look. “No, I’d never had the pleasure of meeting..Whoever those are. You’re not from here, are you?”

“Nope, I’m not,” Halo answered honestly. “I’m from Earth and I came here with Hal, Jordan, and Guy. You must known them all as the Green Lanterns of Earth.”

 “Figures,” they all said in unison, their tone suggesting that they were used to such shenanigans involving Earth’s lanterns.

 “Should had known from the start that was you’re from that planet based on your getup,” Ch’p commented.

 “Oh! Does that means you’re one of those superheroes from Earth that Hal, Guy, and John always work with!?” G’nort exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

 “Why yes. And no too,” Halo began. “I only became a superhero months prior and I’d just met the Green Lanterns today. They were supposed to be training be so I control my powers better, but my training had to be cut short because they were called in for a meeting.”

 “Oh! So you’re technically still a cadet,” Chaselon spoke up. “Just like us!”

“Yes. A cadet indeed! Dic-I means Nightwing, Tigress, and Superboy still trained me and my friends regularly. And I guess my teachers train me as well whenever I’m at school.”

 “You’re still in high school!?” Arisia perked up, bringing a hand to her chest. “Me too!”

“Alright! Alright! Enough with the chit chat!” Ch’p broke up any further conversations. “Look Violet-”

 “Halo,” she corrected him.

“Ok, Halo. It’d been nice meeting you and all, but we gonna go now or else Kilowog will have our heads.”

“Who is this Kilohog that you speaks of? And how can he have your heads when they’re attached to your bodies?”

“It pronounce Kilowog, and that would be me,” a deep voice appeared, along with a large dark shadows casting over everyone.

 “Oh boy,” Ch’p gulped as everyone stare with fear in their eyes above Halo. G’nort’s ears dropped, with Ch’p’s following it while Larvox just back away.

 Halo turned around to see what had struck terror into her new friends (hopefully)...And Lord and behold came the largest Green Lantern she’d seen so far. The being had a muscular built and pink skin with red eyes and a pair of small ears. He had two gnaw-like teeth sticking out of his mouth, making his appearance look more terrifying than it need to be. He wore green armor with a black skin tight suit underneath with a green lantern symbol on his chest.

  “Oh, you must be Kilowog,” Hale greeted him.

  “That’s the name,” Kilowog landed in front of the cadets with a thump. “Now, who are you exactly and what are you doing with my cadets?”

  “Her name is Violet, Violet Harper, Kilowog. Uh, sir,” Chaselon answered for Halo with caution. “But right now she prefer to be called Halo. I’m guessing it has to due with her being dressed in her superhero attire. Uh, right, Larvox?” Larvox nodded before zooming behind Chaselon, using him as a barrier between him and the growling Bolovaxian, shivering in fear.

  “Halo huh?” Kilowog ensues Halo up and down. “Well Halo, you’re obviously not a Lantern, especially not a green one. So what are you doing here on Oa?”

 “She’s from Earth,” G’nort found the courage to speak up. “She came here with Hal, John, and Guy.”

 “Of course Hal had something to do with this,” Kilowog groaned, facepalming. “I should had known.”

  “Oh, ou knows Hal. Are you a friend of him?” Half asked, curious for why everyone else was cowering before him.

 “Unfortunately yes. Sometimes I wonder why though.”

“Kilowog is the drill sergeant, responsible for training all newly recruited Green Lanterns. He had been doing so for many years now, and had done a real swell job at it if I might add,” Chaselon explained, flattering Kilowog, hoping to lighten his mood. Of course, it didn’t work.

  “And speaking of training, that’s what me and these poozers were supposed to be doing half a hour ago.”

 “Poozers?” Halo was puzzled by the new word.

“Sorry Kilowog, sir. I got distracted and the others went looking for me,” G’nort explained.

“Save your apologies on the training deck. That will surely teach you all a lesson or two for skipping out on  training. Now come on and let gets a move on!”

 “Sir! Yes! Sir!” All the soldiers saluted.

“Wait! Can I joins your training!?” Halo spoke up. “Your friends Hal and John were supposed to train me but they has to attend a meeting now. But since you’re a trainer, you’ll be more qualified to train me.”

 “Sorry Halo, but this training is for Green Lanterns only. And I don’t see any green or a ring on you,” Kilowog made clear.

 “I requires no ring,” Halo demonstrated by lifting herself off the ground with her orange aura.

 “Oooh. Pretty,” G’nort marveled at Halo, all eyes on her now. Larvox had removed himself from behind Chaselon to get a enter view of the now glowing and floating Halo.

  “Is that your power?” Arisia asked.

“Yes, one of many,” Halo answered.

“Impressive, but there’s more than just flying involves in my training,” Kilowog stated.

“Since that is he case, then you’ll be please to known that I can also shoot blasts just like your rings can, create shields and a boom tube, he-”

 “Boom tube?” Ch’p interrupted her. “Now hold on just a second. I thoughts only Mother Boxes can create boom tubes?”

 “Oh they can, and so can I because I’m part Mother Box. Well, actually, I possess the soul of one.”

 “Say what now?” Kilowog let out as Halo earned more stares from everybody.

“I said I possess the soul of a Mother Box. When the life of the Mother Box came to an end, her should infused with Gabrielle’s body, who is me but majority of our memories had yet to return , which is how I obtained all my abilities.  

“So you’re basically part computer!” Arisia exclaimed. “You’re like a living A.I.”

 “An..A.I.,” the word rolled off Kilowog’s tongue like it had been said plenty of times before. Kilowog froze in thoughts as he go down memory lane of the time when a certain sentient A.I. was involved in one of many misadventures Hal seem to always drag him in.

“Uh, Kilowog sir? Are you alright?” Chaselon asked, snapping Kilowog out of his train of thoughts.

 “Oh, uh, yeah,” Kilowog shook his head. “And on second thoughts, I change my my mind. Halo, come follow us.”

 “Follow you where exactly?” Halo was confused.

“Too the training deck of course!” Kilowog clarified. “Where else and I’m gonna train you?”

“Training! You means I get to train with you all!?” Halo became thrilled, her aura glowing brighter as did her smile.

 “Duh. I figures it wouldn’t hurt for one of you Earth’s heroes to receive a lesson or two from a pro. Especially since Hal was training with you earlier. Compare his teaching and leadership skills to him remembering every single rules in the Book of Oa, he’s much better at remembering the rules even those he only know one.” Kilowog cracked himself up.

“While I don’t wish to offend Hal, he’s not a very good teacher.”

 “Tell me about it. Now come on cadets and Aya-I means Halo! Let gets a move on!” Kilowog ordered, green aura manifested around him and launching himself into the air, heading in the directions of the Hazard Stimulation Facility with the cadets following his moves, being lead by an excited Halo joining them. Her orange aura stood out among all their green ones, but she didn’t care because she get to trained with others like her.

  “I feel so honor to be training with you all today!” Halo cheered.

“The feeling is mutual,” Arisia responded. “It will great to have another girl and someone around my age to train with.”

 “I can’t waits to see all of your abilities in action,” Chaselon added. “Lorax says he’s most interesting in seeing your shields.” Lorax noded with enthusiasm to show that Chaselon was correct.

 “I wanna see you make those copies of yourself from earlier!” G’nort barked.

“Copies of yourself? Geez, how many powers do you got?” Ch’p asked.

“Enough with the chit chat!” Kilowog cuts their conservation short. “You can see all her abilities on the training field!”

“That reminds me..Excuse me, Mr.Kilowog, sir?” Halo asked.

“Yes Ay-I means Halo?”

“I must inform you that I can only use my powers one at a time unlike all of.”

“Of course,” he groaned in annoyance. “This is gonna be a long day.”

 “And a fun one too I predict!”

* * *

 

Having been trained under Batman since his adolescence, it’s no wonder why Dick was strict when it comes to training, always pushing Geo-Force, Halo, and Forager to their full potential and beyond their limit, but alway being mindful when they had enough.

 Kilowog on the other hand…

“WHHHOOOOOO!” Kilowog blew the green construct of a whistle, floating in the air.“Alright poozers! Take a breather!”

 “Finally!” Ch’p exclaimed, collapsing face first onto the ground, but he didn’t seem to mind as he lay on the ground breathing heavily, green aura shading away. The rest of the cadets and Halo follows his, except G’nort was the only one else to collapse on his face and Chaselon remains floating above the ground, only without the use of his ring.

 They were all beyond exhaustion after flying 60 loops in a row. And that was only after performing 80 push-ups, lifting constructs that was 200x their weight, and dodging said constructs, which Kilowog had the pleasure to throw at them.

  _Note to self: Never complains about Dick’s training exercises ever again,_ Halo thought. “Is training always this intense with Kilowog.”

 “Yes, unfortunately,” Arisia answered.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet!” Ch’p protested, no longer sitting on his face. “You should comes when he’s real angry. One time G’nort and Lorax came in only minutes late to training. And he made them do a full flight around Oa as a construct of a frickin warship chased after them, firing full blown missiles at the poor guys like they were target practice.”

 “I still have nightmares about that,” G’nort whined as he and Lorax shiver at the not so fond memory.

 “Alright! Break time’s over!” Kilowog called out as his whistle disappears and he starting to create several new constructs in the air. “Times for target practice!”

Everyone groaned in pain as a response.

 “Suits your hiking and get back up in the air!” Kilowog ordered. Despite their bodies telling them that they needed to rest for more than a few seconds, Halo and the rest of them flew back up in the air, where Kilowog was waiting for them with several dozens of what appears to be constructs of eagles surrounding him.

 “For your next exercise, you’ll be hitting these targets while they’re moving,” Kilowog explained. “Halo, since you’re our guest and new here, you get to take the first shot.”

 “Ok, but I may fall down because I am only able to use one power at a time as I stated earlier,” Halo said.

“I wasn’t asking you, I was giving you a direct order,” Kilowog growled. And with a snap of his fingers, the bird scatter.

 Halo took a deep breathe. _You wanted to train with them so you won’t be a nuisance any longer, the least you can do is cooperate._ Halo thoughts as she shift from her orange aura to her yellow one in a haste and shot a blast, aiming at the bird as she began to fall. She shifted back to her orange aura and cheer to herself as she witness her blast hit the bird, bursting it into particles.

“Cool,“ G’nort wagged his tail in amusement.

“Quite impressive indeed,” Chaselon added.

“Not bad,” Kilowog commented. “Now let see you do that until  all the birds are long gone without leaving the air. Now everyone! Fire!”

 Everyone did as Kilowog instructed and began to shot at the scattering birds. The cadets shot green blasters from their rings, missing a few birds now and then while Halo kept on shooting her yellow blasts, constantly shifting from her orange yellow, back and forth, to keep her from falling.

 “Good, but not good enough!” Kilowog created more birds, replacing all the ones that had been shot and sends them to join the rest of their flock.

 “Oh come on!” Ch’p cried out, his tail was fizzing.

 Halo groaned in annoyance as she shot at another bird...Only for the bird to dodge it, redirecting the blast to hit G’nort right in his back instead.

 “OUCH!” G’nort howled in pain as the blast send him flying into a wall, making his lose focus on his ring and causing his green aura to vanish. When he slid off the wall, he came falling down.

 “G’nort!” Halo gasped as she flew to over to him to rescue him...Only for her aura to give up on her and send her falling as well.

 WIthin mere seconds, they would crash into the ground...But instead they landed on separate giant green pillows.

 “Huh?” Halo stare down  at what she’d landed on with confusion. She look around to find the source of the pillows to see Ch’p and Larvox above with a beam of energy from their rings connected to the pillows.

 “We got ya kid,” Ch’p said as he and Larvox landed the pillow, making them disappear once Halo and G’nort had gotten off of them. Everyone landed and surrounded them.

“Are you guys alright?” Arisia asked.

“That would had been one nasty fall,” Chaselon commented.

“Yeah, I’m alright. I’d been through worse,” G’nort said with a scratch to his ears.

“G’nort! I’m so sorry for shooting you,” G’nort wrapped her arms around G’nort.

G’nort was surprise by the physical contact, but he melt into it and return a hug of his own and a wagging tail. “That’s alright. And like you said before, accidents happen.”

 “Not on the battle fields they don’t!” Kilowog  stated angrily, making the comforting trainees pull their hug short and turn attention onto a steaming Kilowog marching toward them, birds no longer in the air. When he reach in front of them, he glare at them with shame.

“Halo! What the heck happened back there!?” Kilowog demanded to know.

“Sorry Kilowog! I was shooting when I shot G’nort by accident in the back,” Halo began to explain herself. “As I went to go save him, my aura faded an-”

 “Save your excuses!” Kilowog barked at her.

“Kilowog, it was an accident” Arisia defended Halo.

“It was a honest mistake that surely anyone could or already had made before,” Chaselon joined in, with Larvox nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, go easy on the kid, will ya?” Ch’p added.

“She didn’t means too,” G’nort said.

“SILENT! ALL OF YOU!” Kilowog’s voice boomed, making everyone flinch back. He return his glare to Halo. “If we'd been fighting for real back there, you would had put the whole team in jeopardy.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t knows why my powers keep doing this,” Halo said. “But I can assures you that they wasn’t always like this before. They worked perfectly well on all the previous missions I’d been on before. And I always do the best of my abilities to have my team’s back.”

 “Well in that case you should had been going better then! What if this had occur on one of your mission and not only would you put your teammates’ lives at stakes, but yours as well. Do you wanna die young!”

 “My life had already been taken from me more than one times before, which is how I came to be in the first place!” Halo snapped suddenly, becoming enraged at Kilowog for saying she would put her friends and family at risk. Like she doesn’t even care. In all her life, she’d never experienced this sort of..anger, rage. Until now. “I care more about my friends’ lives than my own!”

Her outcry shock everyone. Even Kilowog, but instead of taking that as his cue to stop, he kept on going.

“Well in that case start acting like you do. ‘Cause what I saw back there prove to me that your team isn’t your number one priority. And that you don’t give a damn about them!”

“Take that back! Right now!” Halo ordered. Kilowog was getting on her last nerves, showing a sign of herself that’s out of character of the usually cheerful Quracian girl. “I loved my family and friends more that you could ever knows!”

 “Oh yeah! Well of you keep letting your powers acts up like that, them you’re gonna lose every single one of your loved ones!”

 “I ALREADY HAD!” That last statement struck Halo to her core, sending her on the verge of tears. But instead of releasing a waterfall from her eyes and running off, her yellow aura found itself surrounding her entire being. “But I won’t let that ever happen again!” Halo shrieked and raised her hands in front of her and shot a large energy blast at Kilowog, sending him flying backward into the wall.

 “SMACK!” Kilowog smashed into the wall, making a huge dent in it, shaped like him. He collapsed onto the ground, growing in pain.

Everyone gasp at what had just occur before their very eyes.,

“Yep, she’s a goner,” Ch’p remarked.

“Oh no,” Halo gasped, yellow aura disappearing as she and everyone ran over to Kilowog.

“Kilowog! I’m so sorry! I didn’t means to-Well, technically I did, but I’m still so sor-”

“Muhahaha..Muhahhaha!” Kilowog began to chuckle as he got back up on his feet. “MUAHAHHAHAHA! Man! What a rush! I knew that riffling you up would get your spirit up and running again, but I wasn’t expecting that!”

 “Ex-Excuse me? You said all those things, just to get my powers back?” Halo felt like shooting at him again.

 “Heck yeah I did. Done it plenty of times before, and they do the trick, but none ended with results like you. Kid, I’d never thoughts I would feel so horror at being blasted by a yellow blast. Until today!”

“So you’re not upset at me?”

“Yeah, you’re not?” Ch’p was shock at an non enrage Kilowog.

“Of course not!” Kilowog exclaimed. “In fact, I’m proud of you! What I felt was pure willpower! And boy was it’s a strong one! Almost match mine! You just prove that you don’t take nothing from nobody! And that you’re willing to prove yourself.”

 “So does that means I can still be apart of your training?” Halo asked.

“Heck yeah it does! I wanna see what else you got in ya! Now let gets back to target practice!”

 “Good,” Halo manifested her yellow aura with a smirk, her golden pupils staring straight into Kilowog’s. “But I get to choose the target, and I choose you.”

 “I like her,” G’nort said. Everyone noodling in agreement.

“Oh boy,”  Kilowog gulped, but with pride.

* * *

 

 _Why here, why now_ , Halo thoughts as her violet aura finally manifested to heals her of the wounds she’d received during training. After a few more rounds of exercises, including one where Kilowog got blasted, Kilowog ended training for the day and send everyone off to the Dining Hall, which is where Halo find herself, sitting on a table by herself just like in high school, except she didn’t have Fred Bugg or Harper to accompanied her. And every Green Lanterns there was staring at her, intrigued by her violet aura.

“Who’s the new girl?” Her ears caught someone whispering.

“No idea, but I saw her flying around by the capital..With an orange aura!”

 “That’s nothing compare what I saw. Not only can she shift her aura from orange to green, but create multiple copies of herself!”

“I heard she blasted Kilowog with a yellow blast, and send him to the infirmity.”

“What the heck is she?”

 _Look like things never change, no matters where I go,_ Halo thoughts. She tried to distract herself from the whispers and stares by poking at her purple goo on her tray with a spork, staring at her reflection in a cup of what she believes is green juice, seeing her aura disappearing.

  “Man, I never thoughts I would says this, but training was actually fun today,” Arisia spoke , lifting Violet’s attention to see Arisia and G’nort taking a seat next to her while Ch’p, Chaselon, and Larvox sat across from her on the other side of the table. They all have trays and cups with them.

 “Only because Ms. Seven Powers was here with us,” Ch’p replied. “Man, I was cracking up when she chase after Kilowog, blasting him. Still can’t believe he let you gets away with that.”

 “Yes, I must admits that was indeed funny,” Chaselon jokes. “And the way you distracted us all with those holographs copies of ourselves was a nice touch. Oh, and Larvox says your shields are very effective.”

 Larvox waved his arms in the air as a thumb up.

 “Her bright lights was pretty amazing too!” G’nort barked with a mouthful of food.

“Thanks you for all your kind words,” Halo heated up at her compliments. “All your skills was impressive as well.”

 “They ain’t nothing compares to yours,” Ch’p protested. “Keep training like that and you’ll be a Green Lantern in no time.”

 “You think I can becomes a lantern, like one you?”

“Why certainly,” Chaselon butted in. “With determination like your, you're more than qualities to be one.”

 “Certainly more than me,” G’nort lowered his ears in shame.

“Again with the self-loathing,” Ch’p groaned as Larvox patted G’nort’s head with two of his arms.

“What do you means by that?” Halo questioned.

“G’nort here think his ring chose him by mistake and that he doesn’t belongs here with us,” Arisia explained as she patted G’nort on his back. “It doesn’t help that some of the guys here remind him on a daily basis.”

“But they’re right.” G’nort say. “I always keep failing and messing up in training. I make a terrible Green Lantern.”

“Nonsense!” Halo banged her fists against the table, surprising everyone. “So what if you fail at training? I saw you performed excellence today. And as my guardian, Artemis, told me, it takes time to learn. And falling is part of the game. And I call that a win! So it’s ok to fail. Your ring choose you for a reason, and I bet it’s a good one.”

 G’nort perked up, tail on full wagging mode.“Geez, thanks Halo. You really think so?”

 “I know so my fellow poozer!” Halo grabbed a hold of her cup and raised it high into the aI. “To the poozers!”

 Everyone just eyed each other before following Halo. “To the poozers!” They all exclaimed, slamming their cups against their own, some of the juice spilling out but they didn’t seem to mind.

 “Never thought I would be saying that with pride,” Ch’p commented.

 “So tell me about you how you all obtained your rings. I’d been wanting to know for some time now,” Halo exclaimed with a sip of her juice, finding the taste quite delicious.

“I’ll start first,” Arisia volunteered. “Apparently my family have history of becoming Green Lanterns. You see, I’m the fifth member of my family so far to serve as a Green Lantern an-”

 Halo couldn’t help but smile sas she listen to Arisia’s origins, happy for not standing out so much and actually feel like she belongs and is not so different. Not alone.

* * *

“Halo! Halo!” Hal called out for Halo once again as he flew past another building with John, Guy, Tomar-Re, and Kilowog either behind him or by his sides.

Moments ago, Hal, John, and Guy had been dismissed by the Guardians once the meeting was over and done with...After receiving some disturbing news. They returned to the Great Halls of Service to fetch Halo only to find neither her or Tomar-Re present, resulting in a search party for the visiting half human and half Mother Box girl. So far all they found was a frantic Tomar-Re searching aimlessly for Halo as well and a bruised Kilowog, who both joined the search party.

 “Halo! Where are you! We promised to brings you back home before dark. And I’m sure your folks won’t be keen on you missing your curfew and being on another planet.”

 “I still can’t believe you got beats up by a noob!” Guy poked fun at Kilowog.

“I still can’t believe it myself,” Kilowog chuckled. “That Halo girl performed well for her first session with me. Can’t say the same for all of you though.”

 “Did you get to see her test all of her abilities?” Tomar-Re asked. “With the soul of a Mother Box possessing her, surely her powers match one as well. I would like to knows the full extend of the powers of such a fascinating being.”

 “She’s a person, not a science experiment for you to observes,” John scolded him as everyone flew to the left.

 Suddenly, several popping sounds were heard from the distance, follows by cheering from a feminist and similar voice. Everyone paused and shifted their attention to the source, and found green fireworks exploding in the distance.

 “Again! Again!” Halo’s voice rang through their ears.

 “That’s her!” Hal sated as he and everyone flew to where the fireworks, and hopefully Halo, was.

 When they reached the destination, the fireworks was exploding directly above them now, they landed. Halo was indeed with the fireworks, along with Ch’p, Arisia, Chaselon, G’nort and Larvox, who was all showing off their rings by producing fireworks out of them.

“Bravo! Bravo!” Halo clapped, jumping up and down. “Your rings are incredible. Can the same powers go into any other piece of jewelries. Like earrings, perhaps?”

 “Not entirely sure, but I believes that it’s best that our powers are only stored in rings,” Chaselon answered.

“I wouldn’t mind a pair of green earrings though,” Arisia replied.

“Halo! There you are!” Hal called out, announcing the arrival of him and the others.

“Oh! Hello Hal, John, Guy, Tomar, and Kilowog!” Halo greeted them while the cadets put an end to the firework show. “Did the meeting go well?”

 “Not entirely. We’d just received some bad news. Sincresto had escaped from his prison cell.”

All the cadets gasped , the news made G’nort lowered his ears and Larvox shivers in fear.

“Sincresto. I believe I have knowledge of him, but I’m not that aware of it. Is he a bad guy?”

“Worse than that,” Guy responded. “He used to be one of us and was one of the best. Until he decided to go rogue and created a lantern corps of his own. They’re best known as the Yellow Lanterns, but as I like to called them, the Sinestro Corps.”

 “The ones fueled by fear,” Halo remembered all the information regarding the Emotional Spectrum she had spilled out from earlier.

 “That traitor and his yellow goons nearly tired to wipe us all out and take over the galaxy if we hadn’t stopped him,” Kilowog added.

“That is bad news indeed. Sorry that it ruins your mood for the day. You all must be very fearful now.”

“Fear always have a way of creeping us on you now and then, but it how you handled it that’s matters,” John spoke up. “But what really got us scare today was that we thought something had happened to you when you wasn’t where we’d left you when we came back.”

 “My apologies. Oa got the best of me and I couldn’t wait any longer to explore,” Halo bowed her head in shame.

“Hey, it’s alright. We’re just glad you’re ok,” Hal assured her. “What will really brighten our day is getting you out of here before one of the Guardians spot you.”

 “A little too late for that now,” an angry voice boomed.

“Oh no,” Hal groaned as everyone turned their focus onto two blue beings of miniature height approaching them from above, dressed in red robes with a Green Lantern Symbol plasterers on their chest. One appeared male and was bald on top of his head but white hair was present on the sides while the other appeared female and had her white hair tied up in a bun. Both appeared before them all, still floating in the air.

 “It seem you’d invited a guest over without our knowledge, or permission,” the male human glared at Hal. “But it seem everyone were aware of her presence based on the words of this supposed rainbow lantern that had been going around.”

 “Oh! I didn’t know smurfs were real or that they were aliens!” Halo cooed at the blue beings.

“I beg your pardon!?” The blue male being became offended.

Ch’p and Guy giggled, but both shut up when the blue male being glared at them.

“What is this smurfs that you speak of?” The blue female being gave an odd look.

“Halo, meets two of the Guardians of the Universe, Appa and Sayd,” Halo introduced them.

“OH!” Halo immediately bowed for them. “It’s a pleasure to meet two of the Universe’ Guardians. Forgive me for referring to you as smurfs.”

 “It’s alright dear,” Sayd assured her.

 “Would you prefer to be called blue gremlins like Hal had called you?”

“Did he now?” Appa glared at said Green Lantern, who just stare awkwardly at him.

 “Since it’s obviously you came with Earth’s Green Lanterns, your origins must be from there as well.”

 “Sure is!” G’nort exclaimed, ears shooting up. “She’s a new superhero named Halo, but her real name is Violet Harper! She’s part Mother Box and have all these cool powers that almost match ours! She can fly, shoot, blast, and everything!”

“She’s part what?” Sayd let out.

“And they’re very impressive,” Chaselon added with Larvox nodding.

“She sure did send Kilowog crying for his mommy when she was blasting at him,” Ch’p laughed.

“I was not crying,” Kilowog barked. “Just surprised, that’s all.”

 “She joined us for training today and she’s a natural!” Arisia chirped. “You should had seen her!”

Halo’s face was heated up once more.

“Well, that's nice and all but that doesn’t excused the fact that we didn’t authorized her visitation,” Appa scolded.

“W-” Hal was about to give an explanation but Halo cuts him off.

“Please, leave them outs of my decision. I made them bring me here with them. So if anyone is to blame or punish, it should be me. While visiting your planet had been both a pleasure and a honor, I understand why you wish for to leave and never step foot on it again.”

 Appa and Sayd eyed each other before returning their gaze onto Halo.

“Hold on. Let not be hasty now,” Sayd spoke. “We‘re neither kicking you off Oa or banning you from it.”

 “You’re not?”

“Certainly. After hearing how similar your powers are to ours own, it will do you some good to train with our Green Lanterns.”

“And it will do some good for them as well to learn how to cooperate with you Earth’s heroes,” Appa added. “And teach them manners and respect, something that they’d been clearly lacking.”

“So I can still trained on Oa?”

“Of course,” Sayd replied.

“WEEEE!” Halo cheered, orange aura sending her floating in the air.

“Well that’s certainly is..interesting,” Sayd comment as she and Appa was taken aback by such a display.

 “Wasn’t expecting that either,” Hal was amazed by how Halo had won over the Guardians so easily. “Now it’s to take you back home Halo.”

“What time is it anyway?” John asked.

“I can answer that for you,” Chaselon offered. “Based on my calculations and study of Earth’s timezone, I can conclude that somewhere in the Eastern it’s currently around 7:35 pm. Would you like to know the rest?”

“Oh crap.”

* * *

 

“You knows when I said bring her back before nightfall, I didn’t think I had to be specific and states that she has to be on Earth too,” Will scolded Hal and John, who’d returned to Will’s home through a boom tube with a cheerful Halo. Night was very much present outside. Halo was explaining how her day went to Lian, Will, Artemis, and Wally in the kitchen, celebrating her first day of training on Oa with ice cream, which Wally was preparing for them.

 “And then Kilowog made this giant boulder and threw it at us! But the boulder wasn’t real, but it sure look realt! And me and everyone had to dodge it!”

 “Geez, and you guys complained about our training techniques,” Artemis commented.

“Kilowog says I performed better than he anticipated on my first day with him. And he say he would like to see how far my powers can go the next time we meets.”

 “You’re gonna meets up with him again?” Wally questioned with a mouthful  of ice cream from the tub of ice cream in his hands.

 “Of courses. If I wish to control my powers, than I need all the help I can gets. And I promised G’nort that I would brings him dog treats when I return.”

 “BARK!” Brucely growled at the thought of having to share HIS treats.

“Oh, don’t be upset Brucely. I promise you I’ll repay you back.”

Brucely seems to approve and cool down.

 “As long as you only visits when it’s not a school night, or at least when you don’t have any major assignments coming up. And that you don’t go portal hopping onto any other planets and that you’re updated on the TIME, you’re good to go,” Will sated, glaring at Hal and Jordan.

“Again we’re sorry,” Hal groaned. “Geez, who knew you would becomes such a Dad.”

“Violet! Can you please bring me back a souvenir from space!?” Lian pleaded, bouncing in her booster seat, shaking her chair a bit, but Will grabbed a hold of it and kept it still.

“Of course! But I don’t think Oa have much to offer except for the rings, and I don’t think I can take one of those,” Halo disappointed Lian, who pouted. “But Kilowog did say we will get to train on other planets as well. Maybe I can get you a souvenir from there?”

 Lian mood shifted to being excited again.

“And I gets to test my flight ability in space! I can finally gets to touch the stars!”

“Hate to burst your bubb-Wait, can your orange aura been let you breathe in space?” Wally’s asked, putting the ice cream away.

“No idea, but hopefully I get to find out soon!”

“Would you to mind keeping an eye on her and make sure she doesn't push herself too much?” Artemis pleaded with Hal and Jordan.

 “Sure thing,” John assures her. “Just don’t expect us to do much with Kilowog as her trainer.”

* * *

 

“I sense something from within all of you that feels like it had been kept hidden for quite some time now,” Violet sated. “Is there something you all need to tell me?”

 Brion signed and paused the movie with the remote, pausing the movie night that Brion, Violet, Tara, Victor, and Forager had planned for on this Friday’s night at Conner’s and M’gann’s place. Forager was still munching on the popcorn meant for EVERYONE to share, using his second pair of arms to slap away Victor's approaching robotic hand away from “his” popcorn.

 “Yes, there is something we wish to discuss with you. We..We,” Brion was hesitated to reveals what had been eating at him and the others for awhile now ever since Violet started training with Kilowog on Oa. Spending  majority of her free time on Oa, coming back later, always tired and sore, having no energy to hangout with them. No time for a proper date in almost a month now. Feeling a little left out of Violet’s life. Like she’d found a new family to replace them.

 “Violet, we’d noticed how you’d been spending majority of your free time on Oa. And that's great and all. You had indeed gotten better at your powers.”

 “You’re very much correct! My powers had not given off on me for awhile now.”

“And we couldn’t be more happier for you, But we feel th-”

“Violet Harper no longer wish to be here and rather be with Green Lanterns than with Forager, Brion Markov, Tara Markov and Victor Stone,” Forager blurted out, confessing for Brion.

“You..Do?”

“Yes, it’s true,” Tara joined. “You’re always talking about them and spending whatever time you have with them more than you do with us now.”

“The only reason you’re here with us now is because Hal had reported signs of this Sincresto fella around arth’s sector and thoughts it would be best for you to stay low,” Victor added, but quickly regretted once he’d see how Violet quickly sadden. “Bu-But we understand why though. Green Lanterns are the closeted thing your have to relate to. To your powers of course. I’m not saying that there’s nothing relatable about you...What I mea-”

 “No, there’s no deed to excuse my actions,” Viole cut his off. “You are all correct. I’d been acting selfish lately, not considering any of your feelings regarding my absence, I now see that I’d been a terrible friend and partner. If you all wish, I can put an end to my training with Kilowog.”

“Violet, there’s no need for you to do that?” Brion protested, guilty eating at him and the other for shaming Violet. “We don’t mind you training at all. We’re just a little jealous that you’re spending more time with the Green Lanterns than with us. But don’t let us get in the way of your training. As long as it helps you for the better, than we are ok with it.”

 “Thanks you for coming to good terms with me training so far away from you all. But that still doesn’t excuse me for dismissing you all for too long. Let me make it up to you by taking you to Oa with me.”

 “Wait..Seriously!?” Victor exclaimed, lighting up at the chance to visit the place where his idol was trained,

 “Yes, seriously. I’d been meaning to have my fellow poozers meet my fellow freaks.”

 “You don’t needs to do that Violet,” Brion felt like they had forced her into doing this.

“I knows, I just wants to.”

 “We get to visit another planet!” Tara burst with joy.

“This is most excellence news!” Forager chirped.

“Can I come with you too!?” Lian asked, surprising everyone to see Lian in front of the TV.

“Sorry Lian. I wish you can accompanied us, but I’m afraid Will wouldn’t wants you to travel off planets when you’re not ten yet,” Violet explained.

 “No fair,” Lian pouted. “Daddy never let me do any of the fun stuff with you guys!”

“Wait, how did you get here when Will is not here with you?” Brion eyed Lian.

“Through the portal thingy in the garage.”

“Of course you did.”

 “Sorry you can’t join us on Oa tomorrow, but would you like not finished watching the rest of Beth movie with us before Will find you?” Violet patted her laps, offering it as a seat for Lian.

Lian quickly nodded and took Violet's offer. Forager offered her some popcorn, much to the outrage of Tara and Victor while Brion resumes the movie...And the intimate scene between the two protagonists that was about to take place in a motel room.

 “On second thoughts, let pick out another movie,” Brion returned to home on Netflix and began strolling through options in search of a new movie appropriate for their new guest.

* * *

“Halo’s back! Halo’’s back!” G’nort barked, alerting everyone attention to Halo’s  arrivinal to the Hazard Stimulation Facility, dressed in full uniform, through boom tube and accoampiend by Brion, who had his uniform on under his civilian attire, Tara, Victor, and Forager.

 G’nort flew to her and began attacking her face with his tongue, slobbering her.

Rather than be angry at G’nort for “kissing”Halo . Brion found it amusing and chuckles a bit.

“Good morning to you as well G’nort!” Halo brought her hand up, presenting him with yet another biscuits she had to bargained with Brucely and Wolf for. G’nort began to drool at the sight of the treats. Halo threw them at him, and he caught them with his mouth and chew them in bliss.

“Who are those accompanying you today?” Chaselon asked approaching the group along with the others. “Are they your Earth’s friends that you’d told us so much about?”

 “Yes they are! Everyone, meets Brion, Tara, Victor, and Forager!” Halo then gestured to her poozers. “And theses are G’nort, Larvox, Chaselon, Arisia, and Ch’p.”

 “It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance,” Chaselon waved at them while Larvox did the same thing with six of his tentacles.

 “Any friends of Halo is a friend of Forager!” Forager chirped, thrilled at no longer being the only alien among the group. His eyes perked up at the sight of Larvox. “Interesting. Larvox have more arms than Forager. And legs too. Larvox must be very skillfully, or handy as Earthlings would put it.”

 Larvox’s face turned a slightly darker shade of yellow, bushing at Forager’s attention.

“Well, my, my, my. What do we have here?” Chaselon eyed Victor, specifically his cybernetic arm and eye. “Those are some interesting parts you got there. Ever thought of getting an upgrade?”

 “No,” Victor deadpanned, feeling a little uneasy around the new group of aliens, despite having grown use to Forager’s appearance and the others and all their strangeness he had to endured for the past few months now. “Especially since I hadn’t even gotten use to this version yet.”

 “It’s ugh a honor to finally meets you all!” Arisia exclaimed. “WIth the amounts of time Halo had mentioned you all, a meeting was due ages ago. Especially since she seem to talk about Brion the most.” She gave a smirk to Halo, who was quick to look away and buried her face in her hands while Brion chuckles.

“Wow, I’d never thoughts I would gets to meet royalty in person,” G’nort panted, tail wagging in a frenzy.

“Never in my life did I ever see myself visiting another planet or encountering extraterrestrial life forms!” Tara exclaimed, thrilled over the very fact that she meeting face to face with members of difference alien species. Especially one that resembled a great deal to an elf.

  “I shared the same enthusiasm as my sister,” Brion began. “Even those our encounters with other lifeforms isn’t what we quite...anticipated.”

 “Oh yeah? What is that suppose to means exactly, princey?” Ch’p glared at Brion with folded arms.

 “Please don’t take any offense. It’s just that..when thinking of extraterrestrial lifeforms, ones would think their appearance would be somewhat unique and unrecognizable to the humans’ eyes. Not resembled a great deal to Earth’s..pets.”

 “PETS! Who the Heck you calling pets!?” Ch’p became outraged, fling up to Brion until he was by his face. “We’re ain’t no frickin pets! Me and G'nort here comes from planets where the dominated species resemble a great deal to some of your Earth’s animals for you information.”

 “Forgive me, I jeans no offense to you a-”

“Well plenty of offense takeen. Honestly, you shouldn’t be talking about someone’s else appearance without taking a look in the mirror once in awhile. Your face have tails growing on it cheeks for crying out loud!”

“Excuse me?” Brion grew with anger and annoyance, steaming up a bit.

“Oh no,” Victor groaned with a facepalm.

 “You heard me!” Ch’p continues. “With hair like tours, seem like you’re the only pet around here. Honestly, I don’t knows why big cutie over here is seeing someone like you.” Ch’p slicked his thumb out to Halo.

“Exc-Waitl, big cutie?”

“That’s me! I’m big cutie!” Halo clarifies. “That's not my real name of course. It’s..what do you called it? Oh right! A nickname. It’s my nickname. Ch’p gave me it.”

 “A nickname that once was mine but Halo had been given the mantle now,” Arisia explained. “And she earned it. I means, she is the cutest one here.”

“She sure is!” G’nort agrees, with Larvox nodding in approval and his blush deepening.

“Affirmative,” Chaselon joined in.

“Yes, she’s most certainly is,” Brion agrees, smiling fondly at Halo despite not being all that comfortable with a squirrel calling her cute.

 “Can’t says the same for you through, tails face,” Ch’p taunted Brion.

Smile gone. Replace by a frown aimed at Ch’p.

“Halo is adorable, but I believe Brion views her as hot more,” Tara smirked. “Especially if she were to wear an outfit like Arisia’s. Wouldn’t you agree Brion?”

“U..I..Well,” Brion stammered, steaming up as an image of Violet sporting such an outrift fueled his thoughts and desires. “I believe Vio-Violet could pull it off.”

 “Why world you wish for me to pull off her dress?” Halo became confused. “If I did such a thing than Arisia’s would be naked...Unless you want to see her naked.”

“NO!” Brio protested. “I do not wish to see her naked. The only person I wants to see naked is you!”

Everybody just stare at Brion. Silence taking over before Tara and Arisia burst out laughing.

“You means right now?” Halo’s entire body heated up now.

“No, let me rephrase that.”

“Wow, what a prince,” Ch’p clapped sarcastically. “Honestly, if you ask me, big cutie can do way better than you.”

 “Why..You..You..You Rodent!” Brion cried out, his mind agreeing with Ch’p a bit about Violet doing better than him, but refuse to admit it to the squirrel.

“What did you just called me!?” Ch’p’s ring was glowing, preparing to blast at Brion.

“ENOUGH! Quit the roughhousing!”  Kilowog ordered, alerting everyone of his arrival. “Save if for training!”

 “Kilowog! So glad you’re! Halo cheered. “Kilowog meets my friends from Earth! Including Forager even though he’s from New Genesis, but his new home is Earth now. Meets BrIon,Tara, Victor, and Forager.

“Mother of god,” Tara marveled at Kilowog’s size.

“I hope you don’t mind me bringing them along for the day. I promised them a tour of Oa.”

“That’s Hal’s problem, not mine, so I don’t mind one bit,” Kilowog stated. “However, since they’re here now, they might as well gets some training done with a pro. And don’t think I’ll go easy on them ‘cause they’re friends, royalty, or mates.”

 “Mate!” Brion’s face redden at the word. “We’re not nates. We haven’t eve-”

“Save your bed affairs for later! It’s time to see what you poozers are made of. Hope you’re all ready for a real workout.”

“We’d been training with Dick, Artemis, and Conner for the past few months now,” Brion said with sass. “I think we can handles you.”

 “Is that so?”

* * *

 

“MOTHER OF GOD! Brion cried out as Ch’p clinged onto his face and starting to punch at him.

“Still think I’m a rodent Tail Face!” Ch’p taunted Brion, delivering punches after punches.

“Gregor is gonna laugh himself to sleep when he see this!” Tara’s managed to say through her laugh  as she filmed the scene before her with her cell phone (Oa have great receptions for a planet so far way from Earth).

 As promised, Kilowog trained Brion, Tara, Victor and Forager. And after enduring countless laps, dodging Kilowog’s  attacks as he used them as target practice, pushups with constructs placed on their backs as extra weight, and now currently engaged in one on one combat, they sworn to never complained about training back on Earth (mostly Brion though since he’s he biggest and only complainer).

 Right now there was a match going on between Brion, who’s only in his uniform now, and Ch’p. And Brian was getting the life beaten out of him by someone who’s a quarter of his size.

 “Come on Geo-Force. You can do this!” Halo cheered. “And so can you Ch’p!”

“Who side are you on!?” Brion cried out as Ch’p started to pull at Brion’s hair with his claws out.

“They always underestimate the little guy,” Kilowog chuckled. “Alright! Match’s over! I think Princey here had enough.”

 Ch’p nodded and flew off of Brion, not before giving him one final punch to his noggin. “You're lucky I was going easy on you,” Ch’p said.

“I think I’m gonna need a rabie shot,” Geo-Force puffed out, searching for any signs of scratches on his face when suddenly a devilish smirk and thought came to mind. Lava formed around his hand and shot at lava blast, passing Ch’p supposedly and hitting the wall instead, cooling down and becoming magma.”

 “HA! You missed princey?” Ch’p turned around to face him.

“Did I?” Geo-Force raised an eyebrow, smirk still on.

Suddenly, Ch’p sniffed, smelling something burning in the air. He shifted his head to the right a little, finally noticing that his tail was on fire on the very tip.

“Yikes!” He quickly blew the flame out before it reach the rest of his tail. The black tip of his tail was a little black and crispy now. “You’re gonna pays for that,” Ch’p waved a threatening knuckle at Geo-Force as they both joined the rest of the group on the sides. Geo-Force just chuckled a bit as the magma around his hand crumpled off of him.

  “Halo and G’nort! You’re up next!” Kilowog called out.

“Wish me luck,” Halo sang and placed a kiss on Geo-Force’s cheeks.She marched up to the middle of the training halls, where G’nort was waiting for her, who had Larvox patting him on the back as wishing him good luck before he joined everybody else.

 Ever since Halo had joined in on training, G’nort had improved a great deal thanks to her constant encouragement. He was on the same level as everyone else now and was ready to prove it to the visitors.

  “Let the best one win,” Halo got into a battle stance, face determined. “And I hope it will be you.”

“Ditto,” G’nort replied, following her actions, tail wagging with fury.

 “Go Halo!” Forager cheered.

“Show them what you got!” Victor called out before whining in pain after the beat down Arisia gave him in their previous match.

 “Three, two one..FIGHT!” Kilowog ordered.

 G’nort was the rise to strike, raising his left hand up, ring glowing bright as energy came out of the ring, creating a construct of...Brion.

 “Hey G’nort! Way to go! You made that Brion cuter than the real one!” Ch’p called out, earning a growl from the real Brion.

Halo simply giggled. “Hello green Brion!”

Green Brion winked at Halo and blew a kiss at Halo, a kiss Halo was quick to catch and return one of her own.

Brion’s blood was boiling now, staring daggers into the constructs of him.

“Dude, are you seriously jealous of yourself?” Victor asked him in disbelief.

“Am not!” Brion clearly lied.

“Quick goofing off and gets to pounding each others already!” Kilowog demanded.

G’nort nodded and made the Green Brion disappears, not before the green Brion gave a bow to Halo in farewell. Doing what Kilowog ordered, the two engaged in combat, blasting shots at each other but always dodging them, taking their fight into the flight with their friends cheering them on. It seem there was no end to the fight, both components matching in skill. Until G’nort shot a soundwave blast that match a howl, sending halo slamming into the wall.

 “Nice one G’nort” Kilowog complimented, making G’nort cheered with glee.

“Halo!” Geo-Force cried out in worry.

“I’m alright!” Halo assured him, flying off of the wall. “Nice one G’nort. Now it’s my turn.” Halo quickly shifted to her yellow aura and shot a large blast before returning to her orange one, at G’nort, who was still distracted from the cheering for his previous win to notice the blast approaching to dodge it. Instead, the blast shot right into his stomach, sending him slamming into the wall and then crashing into ground. Everyone crowded around him.

  “G’nort!” Halo race to get to him only for her orange aura to vanish and send her falling. Fortunately Geo-Force took notice and ran under her, and caught her in his arms.

 “Halo. Are you alright?” Geo-Force checked for any signs of injury on her as he let down, still holding onto each other with their hands.

 “I’m fine, but how’s G'nort?” Halo got her answer with a wobbling G’nort walking up to her with a thumb up.

 “Thanks goodness you’re alright,” Halo said. “OUCH!” She cried out in pain when Geo-Force burned her hands by accident, freeing her hands from him and bringing them to her chest.

  “Halo! I’m-I’m so sorry!” Geo-Force pulled away Halo a bit it of guilt.

“No need to worry. I’m...fine,” Halo was waiting for her violet aura to consume her and heal her hands. But nothing happen.

 “Not, no, no. Not again!” Halo cried out at her once again nonfunctioning powers. Feeling useless and ashamed for being back at square one, she stormed out of the training halls.

 “Halo!” Geo-Force cried out to her as he and everyone else went chasing after her, only to lose her in sight.

* * *

 

 _What’s wrong with me? I thoughts I was getting better,_ Halo thoughts as she sob in a hallway with her back against the wall, knees to chest, and eyes leaking over not being good enough.

  _Why do I always end up hurting everyone?_

“What is the matter child?” A feminism voice asked Halo, shifting her heads from her knees to look up at the being standing before her.

  Her skin was a very light shade of sky blue with azure blue eyes, lips, eyebrows, and two small diamonds on her cheeks. She possessed long locks of black hair that hang over her shoulders and elf ears sticking through them and have a pink crown-like hat placed on top. Her outfit resembled that of a hot pink two piece swimsuit, which consisted of a sleeveless top that exposes her midriff and navel, two pink bands armored her arms, a skirt with a longer length in the back than in the front that make it resembles a cape, and pink high heels. She is adorned with jewelries, which was a pink necklace and a flat diamond as it gem and a pink ring on her ring finger. Her exposed arms and legs was tattooed with diamonds similar to the ones on her cheeks aside from the facts that they wasn’t colored in and was much larger.

  Halo was mesmerized by such a goddess standing before her, making her feel unworthy of being in her presence.

“Child, what is troubling you?” The woman repeated herself, going on her knees to be at eye level with Halo.

 “Nothing, I’m fine,” Halo lied.

“I may not be the best judge of character, but I can tell when I’m being lied too. Now tell me what’s troubling you.” She said more assertively.

 Halo gave up and signed. “It’s just..I’d thought I’d been doing good with my training with the Green Lanterns. Being able to control my powers better so that they would work whenever I wanted them to. And I was showing improvement..Until I hurt one of my friends by mistakes, and they just stop working again. Now I’m useless again.”

 “Useless you say?” The stranger raised a blue eyebrow. “I wouldn’t called you useless, especially since it seem you possess powers without a ring on your finger. Something else is troubling you, on the matters of your heart and soul.”

 “Souls,” Halo corrected her.

“Pardon?”

“Souls. I have two souls. One that belongs to Gabrielle, who’s body I’m sharing, and the other one of the Mother Box. We shared the same body and life now, and it’s a long story as everyone keep saying.”

“Ah. So you’re the sentient Mother Box I’d been hearing so much about.”

“That’s me apparently.”

“It’s a pleasure to meets you,” the lady bowed for Halo. “Now tells me, Miss Gabrielle-”

“Violet, my name is Violet Gabrielle Harper, but you may called me Halo now.”

“Such a lovely name for a beautiful girl. Now tell me how long had your powers been acting up on you and under what circumstances.”

 “Well, they’d been acting up every now and then ever since a mission when I witnessed a boy over the destruction of his home, similar to Gabrielle's story. Now they keep acting up whenever I see someone I know hurts.”

“Is that so?” Halo nodded at the lady’s response. “Well then, I think I may know what’s the cause  of you dilemma is.”

“You do!?” Halo perked up at the source of her sorrow and problem being discover.

“Yes, just by being in close proximity of you can I sense great love radiating from you.”

“Love?”

“Yes, love. Love for those you consider your family. Friends. People you’d met only moments. And for a certain special someone in your life.”

 Halo’s face heat up at the thought of Brion loving her. “That special someone is Brion. And I don’t think he love me. Not yet, I hope.”

“I says otherwise,” the lady smirked. “Detecting love from others is my speciality.”

 “What does my love for them had to do with my powers?”

“I believe because you love and care for everyone and everything around you greatly, that seeing them in danger or hurt shake you entire being, making fear consume you.”

 “Fear? Fear of what?”

“That’s is a question only you know the answer to.”

Halo took a short moment to gather her thoughts and memories. She remembered how on the last mission she was on, her powers were working just fine. Until she heard the cries of the little boy, and saw him surrounded by all the destruction and debris of what he’d once known as home. Devastation and sorrow consumed him body and souls as he wonder where his family was,or if they were even alive. Something Gabrielle was all too similar with from her own experience.

 “Fear. Fear of losing everyone all over again. Just the thought and sight of them being hurts, made me realize that they could be gone the next day. That’s what I’m afraid of.” Halo confessed, tears leaking her lids.

 The lady wipe away the tears with a finger. “Fear of losing your loved ones can even strike the bravest of soldiers. But it can transform them into the most courageous of them.”

“How so?”

“By motivating them. To push themselves forward for the sake of others rather than themselves. Their fear may never go away from them, can all their other core emotions can be fueled by it. Fear is not our enemies, rather it can be a great ally.”

 “Even for Green Lanterns?”

“Especially for Green Lanterns. However, there are those that used fear as a weapon to harm others and to pursue their own selfish goals.”

“Like Sincresto.”

“It’d seem you’d heard of his escape. But no needs to fret child, he’ll be taken care of soon. Speaking of which, there’s a meeting I must attend t-”

Halo suddenly whined in pain, remembering the burned wound on her hands, the pain coming back with it.

 “You’re in pain. Here, let me take care of that for you.” The lady took Halo’s hands and placed them into her own. Her ring started to glow, and pink energy coming out of it surrounds Halo’s hands. Within a matter of seconds, the pain began to dim more and more until it was no longer felt. The lady released Halo’s hands, wounds no longer present.

 “You..You heals me. Thanks you. I didn’t knows those rings could do that,” Halo stare at her in disbelief.

 “Perks of being a Star Sapphire.”

Halo’s eyes widen. “You’re a Star Sapp-”

“Forager found Halo!” Forager announced, shifting the ladies’ attention to Forager approaching them with the others, including John, Hal, Guy, Kilowog, Tomar-Re, Sayd and what appears to be two other Star Sapphires. The two ladies rise back on their feet to greet the crowd.

  “Halo! Are you alright?” Geo-Force asked with guilt still present.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Halo assured him.

“Geez kid. You can’t just run off like that when you're injured. It could’ve had gotten infected, or worse. You needs to be more careful Ay-I means Halo,” Kilowog stated.

“Yes, I knows. Sorry for making you all worry over me. But looks, I’m fine because my new friend here healed me!” Halo presented her healed hands to them. “She’s a Star Sapphire.”

“We can certainly see that,” Geo-Force looked away from the lady, particularly her outfit as a blush appear on his face over the thought of Violet wearing something similar. He took noticed of the other Green Lanterns bowing at her. “Uh, what’s all that for?”

 “To show respect to the queen of course!” Ch’p answered. “As a prince, I’d expected you’d learned some manners but apparently not since you did burned your girlfriend just awhile ago.”

“Why you litt-Wait, queen?”

“Queen Aga’po of the planet Zamaron and leader of the Star Sapphires to be exact,” the lady clarified.

“Oh, uh, your majesty,” Geo-Force bowed, followed by Tara, Victor, Forager and Halo.

“Please no needs for that. I’m here on official business to discuss matters on how to take down Sincresto in a meeting, which I must attends too.”

 “Come, I’ll take you there,” Sayd offered as the two Star Sapphires went to their queen’s sides. “We don’t want to keep Appa waiting any longer or else he’ll blow a fuse.”

“I bid you all farewell,” Aga’po bowed for them and proceed to follow Sayd’s lead with the Star Sapphires following her. “Oh, and Halo,” she turned around, grabbing Halo’s attention.

“Yes..Miss Queen?”

“Keeps my advice to both mind and heart. You have great love in your heart, love that maybe one day will lead you to a destiny as one of my Star Sapphires, if fate said otherwise.”

“Thanks you,” Halo smiled.

Aga’po smiled back and shifted her focus onto Brion with a glare. “I sense great love within your heart as well. Use it wisely and don’t you dare break her heart.”

Geo-Forced gulped. “Yes, madam.”

Aga’po huffed and she, Sayd, and her two Star Sapphires proceed to walk over to their meeting.

“Speaking of Sincresto,” Hal began “, with him still at large and reports of him reaching to Oa, grow closer , it’s best for you five to head back home.”

“But we just got here and hardly had a chance to do anything,” Victor groaned over the fat of not getting to spend time with John.

“Would you rather continue training then?”Kilowog offered.

“On second thought, going home is not a bad idea.”

“Forager agree,” Forager nodd.

“Halo, can you makes a boom tube back to Earth?” John asked.

“Not sure, but I’ll try,” Halo tried to summon her indigo aura but couldn’t. “Sorry, my powers are not working at the moment.”

“That’s alright. We’ll take you home then.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Tomar-Re spoke up. “While the rest of you go on patrol for Sincresto, I shall makes it my duty to returns the Earthlings back home safely.”

  “That’s really sweet of y-” Halo stopped what she was going to say when she felt another presence radiating off of Tomar-Re, something threatening that strikes fear into her, making her back away. “No.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“For-Forgive me for sounding harsh, but I think you should be apart off the patrol for Sincresto, just in case,” Halo eyed him with suspicion.

“In that case, we’ll be more than plead to bring you all back then,” Chaselon offered with Larvox nodding.

 “Yes, that’s fine.”

“If that be the case, then so be it,” Tomar-Re signed. “And here I was hoping we could use the trip as an opportunity to gets to know each other better. Especially you, Ms. Halo, I would had loved to learn more about your powers and capabilities.”

Halo cringed, growing uncomfortable with how Tomar-Re was acting. Geo-Force took notice and glared at Tomar-Re, wrapping an arm around Halo’s shoulder.

“Alright enough with the dilly dazzling and let gets a move on already!” Kilowog ordered. “You poozers make sure Halo and her friends get back home safe.”

“Sir! Yes! Sir!” The cadets saluted.

“I can assures you that my fellow poozers will perform an excellence job at delivering us back home,” Halo replied.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Never thoughts I’ll hear someone says poozers with pride,” Guy commented. “Now come on! The sooner we find Sincresto, the faster I can beat his as-Ouch! I meant his butt!” Guy rubbed his sides after Hal punched him.

  “See you later then and gets back home safely,” John said and he and the rest of the Green Lanterns walk away. Tomar-Re took a final look at Halo before joining the rest of them.

 “Oh and Brion,” Guy called out, grabbing Geo-Force’s attention. “Better make sure those hands of yours don’t reach any place lower than where they are now if you knows what’s good for you.” Guy punched his knuckles together and continues on walking with the others, who was all staring at him with shock over what had just occurred.

“What can I say? The kid had grown on me.”

“Did everyone else notices how Tomar felt..off?” Halo asked once the Green Lanterns, specifically Tomar-Re, was out of sight.

“Now that you mentions it, he had been acting rather strange yesterday since he returned from patrol,” Chaselon revealed.

“He smell weird too,” G’nort replied.

“But maybe it’s just Sincresto getting in his head. But let not worry about that now. Time to  gets you five back home.”

“Do we has to go now?” Tara groaned. “We just got here.”

“You could..Or we could all go to a festival going down on the planet Sadar,” Arisia offered.

“Oh yeah! I’d been there before and those guys make great kebabs!” G’nort licked his lips.

“But John Stewart said it’s best for Forager, Halo, Geo-Force, Tara Markov, and Victor Stone to return home now.”

 “And I don’t feel comfortable going on another planet. Again,” Victor stated.

“Where’s your sense of fun. It’s not like they’re gonna check up on us anytime soon,” Tara says. “If Kilowog asked why they took so long to drop us off, just say we gave you a tour of Earth.”

“Do I love festivals? Yes, I believe I do love festival!” Halo cheered. “Especially this one because it will be my first one I’ll be attending..I think.”

“And it would be nice to go on a date that isn’t in a backyard or a recreational vehicle,” Geo-Force added.

“Wow. Backyards and a recreational whatever you called it. Real romantic, Prince Charming,” Ch’p commented with sarcasm in his voice, earning a growl from Geo-Force.

“To Sadar it is then,” Chaselon cheered with Larvox who was waving his arms and legs in excitement. “But we must make haste if we wish to not be spotted.”

 Everyone exited the hallway, full of excitement over enjoying a festival on another planet. Unknown to them, a figure was lurking in the shadok from afar, eavesdropping on the young heroes’ getaway plan, plotting against them.

* * *

“Brion! You has got to try this kebaby thing! Not only is it sweet, but you gets to keep the stick as well once you’re done and put more stuff on it!” Violet presented a what appears to be some kind of pink slug-like creature with green antennas stabbed on a black stick to Brion. She had already devoured her kebab based on the black stick in her other hand and a pink slime substance shining around her mouth.

 Brion gulped and was about to make a grab for his kebab..Until it blink at him, revealing itself to have eyes.

“You know what, why don’t you have my instead,” Brion did his best not to hurl.

 “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I assist.”

“More for me then,” Violet cheered, taking a huge chunk out of the slog, exposing pink ooze as the slug’s blood.

 After checking that the coast was clear, the poozers took the visiting Earthlings off of Oa, but they wasn’t heading to Earth as promised. Instead, they planned on heading to Sadar for the festival Arisia had told them.

 And indeed a festival it was. Once they stepped foot on what can be described as a mixture of dry desert and a rain jungle that is Sadar, everybody got sweeped into the spirit of the festival by the streamers, bright light, performers, food stands,games, and music, everything that the festival had to offer. Arisia fail to mention that Sadar inhabited a species of insect humanoids, much to Forager’s delight at meeting more bug folks. The Sadarians possessed large pupilless colored eyes and pair of large antennas atop their heads that light up based on their mood (much to Violet’s amusement). What distinguish them from each other was what insects they were based on. Some have multiple eyes like spiders, possessing eight arms as well while others possessed wings that belonged to a dragonfly. Other than all their features, including ones underneath, they were somewhat similar to humans.

  Everyone had splinted up with one another. Tara was with Arisia and Victor to go on some of the rides. Forager went with Larvox and Chaselon to explore more of what the festivals had to offers. G’nort and Ch’p went with each other (Tara found it odd how a dog and squirrel got along so well). Brion, who was still in uniform due to burning his civilian clothes after getting upset at something Ch’p had says, and Violet , who was dressed in her civilian clothes she’d brought with while her uniform was stored in Arisia’s ring, to have a proper date.

 “Do you want anything else them?” Violet asked after consuming the last piece of the slug. “I saw some sugar coated crickets that you might enjoy.”

 “No thanks you, I’m good,” Brion assured her, his stomach being upset with the fact that a race of insects eat other insects.

 Suddenly, the music changed to a more cheerier tone and various people got into the center of the festival and started dancing with each other, most likely couples.

 “Dance! Let us dance instead!” Violet grabbed a hold of Brion’s hand and drag him to the dance, discarded the two sticks in a nearby trash can.

 Once they made it, Violet let go of Brion and just started to move around, swirling herself. Brion chuckled and followed her moves.

“Hey! I said I wanted to see your performance! Not become apart of it!” Ch’p’s voice appeared, shifting the couple’s attention toward a distress Ch’p, who was apart of a juggling act of an eight arms beings, with G’nort and various Sadarians cheering for the juggler to go on.

  Brion laughed maliciously at the scene, seeing it at what the squirrel deserved.

 The music ended, much to Violet’s disappointment. Until a new song came up, this one more lower and deeper. All the dancers around them wrapped their arms around their partners, from their waists or necks, connected their antennas together, lighting into a dark red.

 “May I have the honor of sharing this dance with you?” Brion offered his hand.

 “Why yes, you may,” Violet giggled and accepted his hand. The followed what the other couples around them had done, even going as far to placing their foreheads  against each other like they have antennas. They swayed side to side to the music, embracing each other with Violet on Brion’s chest and her head under his chin.

 Brion was thrilled to see Violet smile so brightly despite knowing that it will be doom to return to sadness if her powers don’t returns to her soon. But Brion wasn’t focus on that now, right all he care about was sharing a moment with his aurora borealis.

 “This is nice,” Violet commented, snuggling Brion.

“Yes, it is,” Brion replied back.

“I bet this would be even better if we have a room to yourselves and our clothes was on the floor.”

 Brion laughed, pulling back from Violet a bit, chin no longer atop her head, much to her disapproval. “I see Wally had been teaching you some pick up lines.”

 “Yes, he had. Did it work?”

“You’re about to find out,” Brion had all to sat, before leaning forward toward Violet, lips puckering up. Violet got the hint and proceed doing the same things, both their lips in close proximity to one another..Until..

“AAAAAHHHHH!” Various screams echoed in the air, follow by several explosions. People came shrieking forward, with what appears to be giant yellow monsters chasing after them. Smokes filled the air as the buildings within the village where the festival was taken placed in burned down from blasts being shot at them. Everybody got off the dance floor and ran for their lives.

 “Those beats are constructs, except only they’re yellow,” Violet commented as Brion took her to an alley for safely since she was at risk without her powers.

 Suddenly, a tall muscular figure emerged from the smokes clouding the sky. His skin was magenta purple, short black hair covered his head with a thin black mustache acrosses his face, and eyes with yellow irises. Speaking of yellow, that was the color of his bodysuit that resembled a great deal to the uniforms of Green Lanterns aside from the color difference. On his chest appeared to be a yellow lantern. A yellow ring was on his finger, and he was currently using it to attack the civilians.

 “A yellow lantern,” Violet whispered. “That much be Sin-”

“SINCRESTO!” Ch’p cried out, flying in front of the yellow Lantern with G’nort whimpering behind him. “What are you doing here?”

 Sincresto’s eyes fell on them, observing them up and down in judgement. “I can’t believe this? Are the guardians in that much needs of fixing ones in many of mistakes consuming the universe that they gave one of the most powerful weapons known to mankind...to a rodent with an attitude and a furry buffoud.”

“Answer my question!”

“Fine, since you assist. Once escaping from my little prison and receiving my ring, I originally had plans to meets with the Guardians, and some of my former fellow Lanterns. Until I heard words of a sentiment Mother Box, that I just had to see to believe. Once intrigued, I figure that since a merely human could possess such powers, than why can’t I by simply taking the Mother Box out of her.”

 “He’s here because of..of me,” Violet gasped. “I brought him here.”

 “Since Tomar-Re show just as much enthusiasm as I did for the little hybrid, I thought he wouldn’t mind if I borrowed his Power Battery to get myself a new look.”

 Sincresto light up his ring and a flash of yellow energy ran over him, transforming him into Tomar-Re, from his fin to armor. The ring repeats the flash, reverting Sincresto back to normal. “Impressive, I know, but green isn’t really my style anymore.”

 “You bastard! What did you do to Tomar!” Ch’p ordered, ring glowing with his anger.

“Nothing much. He’s probably still lying in the ditch somewhere on the planet I’d dumped him on.”

“Tomar-Re..No,” Violet tighten her grips on Brion.

“Now, tell me where is that friend of your. I’d been dying to meets her.”

“Never gonna happen bucko! You’re gonna has to get through me first!” Ch’p aim his ring at Sincresto, with G’nort following slowly, preparing to fire.

 “Fine,” Sincresto rolled his eyes. “Since it’s a fight you want, than it’s a fight you’ll get. Such a waste of power though.”

Ch’p charged at Sincresto, only for Sincresto to create a giant construct of a hand and slapped him, sending flying across several miles from here, leaving him and G’nort as the only opponents.

“Do I even has to bother with you?” Sincresto deadpanned.

Instead of firing, G’nort raised his ring to his face and proceed to fly away. “This is Green Lantern of sector 2012 requesting back-”

 G’nort never got to finish because Sincresto had created a giant constrict of a wolf, who was growling at G’nort.

 “AWWWWWW!” G’nort screamed and flew away with the wolf chasing after him.

 “Pathetic,” Sincresto stated as he continue his rampage of the village, creating constructs of the Sadarians’ greatest fear. “Come out wherever you are, Ms.Halo. It’s rude to keep a guest waiting.”

 “I brought him here, the least I can do is turn myself in so he can leave everyone alone,” Violet stated, about to march over to him and give herself up, but Brion stopped her.

  “No, you can’t fight when you’re this vulnerable,” Brion stated firmly. “Go help evacuate the civilians while me and the others take care of him.”

 “NO! I can’t just stand by while you risk your life and let people died because of me!”

“And I can’t let you died again!” Brion barked back with angry tears. “I’d seen it far too many times already before and I can’t stand the just the thought of it, no matter how many times you comes back to us. But this time is different. What if something happen to you and you don’t…,” Brion couldn't finish.

 “Ok, I understand,” Violet accepted. “I promises I’ll stay low while you and the other take care of Sincresto.”

Brion nodded. “Please stay safe,” he said with pleading eyes and a quick peck to her forehead before they went their separate ways to help in anyway they can.

* * *

 

“All civilians please follow Forager and Violet Harper!” Forager ordered, leading a group of panicking civilians way from the a burning building with three children in his arms.

 Not even a hour had passed hence Sincresto’s arrival and the village was nearly left unrecognizable, the festival was ruined and destroyed and the streets filled with fleeing Sadarians. While Forager, Victor, and Violet help the civilians reach to somewhere safer, everyone else was taking care of Sincresto and his yellow minions. G’nort was still being chase after by the yellow wolf.

 As Violet help Victor lead a group of civilians away, she couldn’t help but stare at the scene before her. The once beautiful landscape of Sadar was burned, their trees and large flowers that decorated it were burned to a crisp. Homes destroyed. Some Sadarians were paralyzed with fear after experiencing their greatest fear manifesting before the, requiring to be carry by others.

“Violet! Come on!” Victor dragged her by the hand to follow the rest of them.

“I got one!” Chaselon cheered after having blast away a yellow giant. Only to be knocked to the ground by the tail of another yellow construct, slamming into the ground, losing consciousness.

 “I’m..I’m..alrig-Actually, I’m not alright,” Chaselon managed to say with his last breath before becoming unconscious, buried deep into the Earth.

“CHASELON!” Arisia cried out, growling at Sincresto and throwing green constructs of boulders at him while Tara throw real ones at him, floating in the air atop a giant piece of the Earth.

 Seeing his friend down angered Larvox, his eye filled with rage as he fired more blasts at Sincresto. Ch’p and Brion was firing blasts of their own as well.

Sincresto yawned and keep on either dodging or blocking their attacks with a flash of energy. “Honestly, why am I not surprise? I thoughts with Kilowog training you, you all would had at least show some improvement. But I guess after years of working under the  Guardians’ thumb, he’d grown weak.”

 “AAAHH!” Arisia was shot down by a yellow blast that shot at her chest, leaving a nasty scar and sending her crashing down, bumping into Larvox and bringing him down with her. Both crashed into the ground with Arisia atop of Larvox, both groaning in pain. Tara went over to check over them and bringing them far away, along with Chaselon.

 “Guys!” Ch’p called out. “That’s it! No more Mr.Nice Guy!” Ch’p flew down next to Brion, who had destroyed several yellow monsters. “Brion! Quick! Throw me! I got an idea!”

 “With pleasure,” Brion said with only a hint of a smirk. He grabbed Ch’p by the tail and spun him around before letting him go and sending Ch’p flying straight for Sincresto, who had his back turned to him.

 Ch’p created large hands, armored with sharp claws, preparing to claw at Sincresto...Only to be stop by the sudden appearance of a giant hand construct, grabbing him by his throats, blocking his airways.

“Ch’p!” Brion cried out before running, lava forming under his feet and sending him burying deep into the ground.

 Sincresto turned to face Ch’p. “Despite your tiny frame, you have the heart of a mighty warrior. Have you ever considers ditching the Guardians and joining me? You can actually bring proper order onto the universe. What do you say?”

 “I..I say,” Ch’p was struggling to speak with the hand not showing any signs of loosening. “I say I’m...I’m not interesting.”

 “Such a shame,” Sincresto tissed, tightening his hands, the hand around Ch’p’s throat following.

  “Oh no,” G’nort whimpered from behind a building, hiding from the wolf, with a perfect view of Sincresto taking the breathe out of Ch’p. Shame floated G’nort for running away from a fight when others was in needs. Suddenly, a loud growl was heard from behind, making G’nort turned around slowly to face the foaming wolf.

 G’nort’s head was screaming for him to run away and get off this planet. But then he remembers his friends that had fallen while others was still fighting with all they got. G’nort decided he was done with being a scaredy cat and instead he wanted to becomes a cowardly dog.

“HHHHOOOOOWWWWLL!” G’nort howled, his ring doing the same thing with a soundwave, sending the wolf flying away, whimpering before bursting into particles.

  “Hmm,” G’nort puffed out and flew to aid his friends.

“It’d been a honor fighting with you. Too bad our meeting was grief,” Sincresto said as he was about to steal Ch’p’s finally breathe of air when suddenly..

 “AAARGH!” Brion came bursting from the Earth into the air and grabbing onto Sicnresto’s legs, hands burning through them.

“Arrgh! Leat go of me you br-”

“Attack!” G’nort charged at Sincresto, slamming ship canines onto Sincrest’s arms, breaking through his sleeve and coming into contact with his skin.

“AH!” Sincresto screamed in pain, forcing him to let go of Ch’p, sending him crashing into the ground, where he lay there, breathing heavily to make up for all the air he’d lost.

“Get off of me you mangy mutt!” Sincresto ordered as he shot blasts at both Brion and G’nort, which caused them both to lose their grips to him and fall down. Brion landed on his feet while G’nort landed on his butt. G’nort spitted out blood.

 “You shouldn’t had done that,” Sincresto warned, charging his ring and preparing to aim at them..Only to be knocked out of the air by a curled up Forager.

 Sincresto crash landed on his sides onto the ground while Forager rolled over to G’nort and Brion, uncurling himself.

 Sincresto got back up, only to noticed a large shadow casting over him, making him look up and see a boulder coming straight at him.

 He reacted just in time by creating a force shield that the boulder landed on, it weight attempting to break through and crush Sincresto.

 “Brion! Are you alright?” Tara landed her rock platform, got off of it and ran over to G’nort and Brion.

 “Yes, I’m fine, and I’m glad you’re ok as well.” Brion smiled with relief at her, but it was cut short when he noticed Violet wasn’t with them. “Wait, where’s Violet?” Brion asked, trying not to think the worse, but he got his answer soon.

“I’m right  here,” Violet appears with Ch’p in her arms. “That was very brave what you did back there G’nort.”

“Yeah...It..sure..was,” Ch’p said, still breathless.

“Forager agrees,” Forager replied.

“Aw geez. Thanks guys,” G’nort blush, before becoming stern..at least close enough. “But that’s not what important right now.  Action! That's what's important. Doesn't matter if you're stupid or afraid... you've gotta get out there and do something! In other words -- it's super-hero time!”

“Very wise words from a true hero,” Violet giggled. “A bit cheesy, nonetheless, still wise.”

 “ARRGGH!” Sincresto groaned, expanding his force shield large enough for the boulder to rise in the air. When it was far away enough from him, removed the shield and shot several blasts  at it, turning the boulder into pieces. “As touching as that was, Halo, I believe we have an important meeting to attend to.”

Violet was about to walk up toward Sincresto and hand herself over but was stopped by Ch’p and G’nort.

“Not gonna happen!” Brion cried and came charging at Sincresto with Tara and Forager.

“Stay here kid,” Ch’p flew out of Halo’s hands. “We got this. You make sure that the civilians are safe, including you missy. Better not find a scratch on you when we get back from kicking Sincresto’s butt.”

 “I’ll try my best,” Violet replied. And just like that, G’nort and Ch’p went off to join in the fight.

Violet was about to run off and go where the rest of civilians was being spend, until..

 “DADDY?” A little girl cried out, signaling Violet to turned her attention to a sobbing girl with green antennas, black pupil less eyes, black straight hair, and two pairs of arms. The cry reminded Halo of the little boy from before. And of a young Gabrielle..

“Daddy! Where are you!?” She cried out, unaware of the snapping of a large tree from a distance, falling down, heading straight for her.

“NO!” Violet cried out, refusing to let another innocent person be harm. She ran up to the girl and covered her body with her own, back turned and facing the approaching tree, hoping to act as he best shield she can be….Only to feel a burst of energy coursing through her.

Thump! She heard from above.

“Huh?” Violet looked up and saw...a red shield surrounding them, with a tree by it sides.

“My powers..They’re back,” Violet whispered in disbelief.

“You glow,” the girls sniffed, rubbing her eyes out.

“It appears so,” Violet giggled, helping the girl wipe away her tears.

“Are you a lantern?”

“Nope. I’m Halo.”

“TARA! You’ll pay for that you bastard!” Brion cried out, making Violet shifted her attention to Brion shooting blasts after blasts at Sincresto, with an unconscious Tara, Ch’p, and Forager on the ground. G’nort was still fighting, but was on the verge of passing out soon.

 “I must go and help my friends now,” Violet didn’t wish to leave the child alone unoccupied. She rise with the child grabbing onto her legs. Her aura shifted from red to indigo, replacing her shield for a boom tube.

“Go through here, it will lead to where my friends are and the rest of your people and father too.” Violet told the child, who didn’t even budge from her legs, only tightening her grips around her and staring at Violet for reassurance. Violet pulled back and bend down to her knees to be face to face with the girl. “You’ll be far away from danger. And I’m sure your father is worrying about you a great deal as well.” She gave a peck to the child’s antennas. The girl sniffed and nodded. She walked toward the boom tube slowly, entering it. When she went through the boom tube, it closed.

 Violet shifted her focus onto Sincresto, who was over a fallen and injured Brion and G’nort.

“Brion!” Violet called out and manifested her orange aura, and flew straight toward them.

 “Be proud of yourself prince. You’ll go down fighting like a king,” Sincresto taunted Brion with a sword in his hands and raising it above his head, preparing to strike at Brion’s chest..Only for his sword to burst into particles by a yellow blast that wasn't one of his own.

 “What the?” Sincresto turned his focus to his left onto an enrage Violet with a yellow aura surround her entire being, the color looking far better on her than it does on him. She shot several more blasts, all hitting Sincresto and sending him flying backward into a wall.

“Brion! Are you alright!?” Violet got on her knees to cradle Brion in her arms, who was trying to get up back on his feet on his own, but pain struck his being and brought his hands to his sides. Blood oozes from a wound on his head, some bruises plastered his face and more were probably hidden underneath his suit.

 “Don’t gets up! You’re in pain,” Violet replied.

“I’m fi..fine,” Brion managed to say before he gave up and let unconsciousness consume him, head falling against Violet’s.

“Rest Brion,” Violet placed a kiss on his forehead and gently placed him on the ground,. After giving a final glance at Brion, she turned around to see Sincresto approaching her, floating in the air, ring glowing a dark shade of yellow.

 “Well, it seem your powers are back in order,” Sincresto commented. “And here I was, beginning to think I came here for nothing and wasted my time.”

Sincresto and Violet were the only opponents left standing. Beside the unconscious heroes laying on the ground, the place were deserted. All remaining villagers had ran away from the battle that was about to take place.

 “Leave this place at once!” Violet ordered, orange aura manifested, sending her floating in the air to match Sincresto. “You’d already done enough harm! I won’t let you terrorize anymore people! You..you..You..Poozer!”

“I see Kilowog had been an influence on you. Let see if he’s still good of a trainer as he say he is,” Sincresto shot blasts at his ring, charging at Violet who flew high into the air with him following her, dodging all of his blasts.

A game of cat and mouth was going on with Violet leading Sincresto far away from her friends and the villagers. Sincresto was still at large, shooting countless blasts at her. Violet fired blasts of her own, making her take short pauses of her flight now and then. She was trying to lead Sincresto off the planet, and it seem like she was about to leave the atmosphere, until…

 “Enough of this nonsense!” Sincresto growled in annoyance and when he was close enough to Violet, he shot a long rope-like beam of energy at her, wrapping it around her foot. He pulled on the lasso hard, putting a stop to Violet’s flight.

 Violet took a look at her feet, seeing the beam that had taken a hold of her foot, making her push herself in an attempt to break from is grip. Sincresto pulled the beam down with all his might, bringing down Violet, lengthening the beam for her to have a longer fall and so that she won’t escapes from him once she hits the ground.

CRASH!

Violet crashed into the ground, but she protected herself with a giant red bubble just in time, cutting off the yellow beam from her foot. The impact made her bounce around in her bubble, making her lose balance and slam face first, but she was ok, just a little dizzy.

 Once she got back on her feet, the bubble and her aura vanished. She turned around and as expected, found Sincresto descended from the the sky and floating before her. What she wasn’t expecting was for the tip of a sword held in Sincresto’s hand while the other hand was placed behind his back, pointing near her throat.

 “Impressive, but I was expected more though,” Sincresto commented, bringing the sword closer until the tip of it touch her throat. “Your friends put up quite the fight. Too bad they were quick to fall.”

 Hearing him speak of defeating her friends enraged Violet. “You shall pay for hurting my friends! And the Sadarians! And everyone else you’d hurt before!” Violet declared, both her and Sincresto were unaware of a tiny glowing and floating object approaching Violet from behind.

“No need to throw a tantrum. All I want is that little Mother Box’s should of yours to absorb. Then I’ll be on my way.” Sincresto raised his sworn in the air, preparing to strike at Violet.

  “NO!” Violet cried out, her blue manifested, engulfing her entire being in an absolute light, consuming the floating object from behind her just as Sincresto swung the sword down to strike Violet..

BOOM!

 A sound wave was produced from the combined power of Violet’s blue aura and the floating object, not only scattering Sincresto’s swords into pieces, but sending him flying backward to a short distance, landing on his back. He groan as he lay on the ground.

 “Huh?” Violet said when her eyes finally took notice of the floating ring engulfed in an indigo light before her, dismissing her own light. She recognized the object as a…

“An..indigo ring?” Violet eyed the symbol tattooed on the ring/. The symbol consisted of a circle with a crate on the top and another carter on the  bottom, but upside down.

For some reasons Violet felt drawn to the ring, like it was calling to her. Made for her.

“ Violet Harper, Gabrielle Daou,” a voice boomed from the ring. “You have the ability to feel Great Compassion. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe.”

 As if on instance, Violet brought her left hand to the ring, sticking her ring finger up. As soon as the ring made contact with Violet, sliding itself onto her ring finger, it glow grew brighter and brighter, becoming stronger than Violet’s light. Violet shout her eyes so they won’t be blinded as a swirl of indigo light engulfed her entire being like a ribbon dance. She could hear and feel herself transforming, feeling a new but yet familiar feeling consuming her mind and soul.

 Sincresto groaned as he got up, only to be nearly blinded by the bright light radiating off of Violet. He shut his eyes and use his arms as shields.

 After a few seconds, the light was gone. Sincresto look up ahead and his eyes widen in shock at who stood before him.

 Violet’s civilians attire was gone and replaced by an uniform much similar to her own that she wore as Halo. Except, the grey was replaced with indigo now, as were all the stripes that adorned her uniform, with the very symbol on the ring labeled on her chest. On her forehead was the same symbol as well, except it was a light silhouette of it, and it glows proudly. In her hands was a large indigo staff, resembling a wooden one, and it glow from the top. Violet’s entire being was surrounded by an indigo aura, her pupils that were brown no longer but instead indigo.  She floated a few inches off the ground. “Nok,” she whispered.

“You’re..You’re,” Sincrestoo stammered in disbelief, and fear that he won’t admits. “You’re an Lantern?”

“An indigo lantern to be exact,” Violet corrects. “Sincresto, forgive me for what will be your fate soon that will be brought upon by my hands, but you had only yourself to blow me for choosing to go down this path. You may not be far long from redemption, no one is, but you must pay for your crimes against others. Therefore, I must turn you in. I hope you can find within yourself to forgive yourself. Someday.”

 “That won’t be necessary because I’m not going anywhere!” With his ring still on full charge, Sincresto charged at her, created a construct of a Morning Star, swirling the spiked ball attached to it hard.

“I was afraid that you would say that,” Violet signed. Determination took over her and she raised her staff, which was glowing brighter than before. She swayed the staff, and just as Sincresto was about to reach her..a wave of indigo energy echo from the staff and struck him, sending him flying backward once more.

  “ARGH!” Sincresto gained, eye burning at Violet, who marvels herself for how she wielded her staff, like she’d yields it before.

“Let  us take our fight in the air. Yes?” Violet suggested and she skyrocketed into the sky and a growling Sincresto on her trails.

 Once again the fight continues in the air. Except Violet have the other hand since now she could use her powers all her powers at once now. And she was using it to her full advantage.

 “You can’t catch me!” Violet chirped as she created another shield to block Sincresto’s blasts. Whenever Violet use her auras, her pupils would become the color of it and her aura became a mixture of indigo and the color of the aura invoked and her powers that came from her did the same thing. Right now, the shield was a mixture of red and indigo, and it was stronger than ever before because it came from her red aura and the ring.

 “I must admits, using more powers at once makes fighting much easier now,” Violet commented to a frustrated Sincresto, sweat covering his forehand.

“Oh! You know what would make this more fun!? More players!” Violet exclaimed as she used her green aura and indigo ring to create multiple copies of herself, all equipped with an Indio uniform, staff, and ring.

  “What the!?” Sincresto paused as the copies of Violet circled around him, raising their staffs and shooting multiple blasts at him all at once.

 Sincresto was ready though, creating a yellow bubble around himself. But after the first few blasts, the bubble began to crack. The copies close in on Sincresto, their blasts becoming more powerful as they approach him.

 Not being able to handle the pressure any longer, the bubble scatter into pieces, leaving Sincresto vulnerable.

“Argh!” He cried out in pain as he was hit by blasts after blasts.

“Go me!” Violet cheered herselves on.

“ENOUGH!” Sincresto’s anger manifested with a wave of yellow energy that past through the copies, making them burst into particles. He glared at a giggling Violet and flew straight for her. “I had just about enough of you!”

“As had I,” Violet flew farther backward from Sincresto, aiming her staff at him, ready to fire at him once more when a feeling suddenly took over her. Guiding her.

 Her staff was glowing from the tip, the light energy glowing from it began to shift as Violet closed her eyes and let the feeling guide her.

 “Nok,” Violet said, but in her mind it translated to Will. Suddenly a large burst of green energy shot out of the staff, twisting and turning until it created a giant construct of Kilowog, that came straight for Sincresto with a sin.

Sincresto ceased his flight to stare at the approaching steaming green Kilowog. “Oh c-” Kilowog’s fist collided with Sincresto’s face, and both came crashing down into the Earth, creating a dent  with Sincresto on his back and Kilowog on his knees, standing atop of him, standing in the dent.

 Kilowog removed his fist from Sincresto and rise up, dusting himself off.

“Poozer,‘ he say before bursting into particles.

“Oh! I didn’t knows Indigo Lanterns could use other colors!” Violet squealed, floating above Sincresto, who had gotten back up on his feet, wobbling and looking he was about to faint. He looked up at Violet and raised his ring ring at her, preparing to fire at her, refusing to lose to a newbie lantern...When all of a sudden, pink energy shot at his feet, encasing them in pink crystals.

“NOK!” Violet called out again, this time translated to Love in her mind and shot another blast of energy from her staff, hitting Sincresto’s hands, crystaling them as a well, making him unable to use his ring.

 “ARGH!” Sincresto groaned in annoyance. “Why you littt-mmmpp.” Pink energy had hit his mouth, encasing them in pink crystals, rendering speechless.

“Nok! Nok! Nok!” Violet kept firing blasts after blasts at Sinestro  until his whole being was encased in pink crystals except for his head.

 “You look good in pink,” Violet giggled as she descended onto the ground, before Sincresto, who muffled in frustration, refusing to accept defeat. Violet let her staff drop to the floor because she required both her hands to do what she’d wanted to do as soon as she became an Indigo Lantern..

 “In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!” Violet cried out, performing Sailor Moon’s signature pose, follows by her V-for victory sign.

 Sincresto just stare at her in confusion.

“You should watch more anime.”

 

* * *

 _Brion._ Violet’s voice rang through Brion’s ears.

 _Brion._ It went again.

“Hump,” Brion groaned, eyelids beginning to open.

_Brion, please wake up._

“Anything for you, my aurora bore-broelias?” Brion had finish opening his eyes, expecting to find Violet over him. And indeed she was, hovering over him, except instead of being in the outfit he’d last see her in, she had on an indigo version of her uniform. She was surrounded by a bright glowing indigo aura, her lips was glowing and well, and a staff was in her hands.

 “Violet, what are you we-Mmmm,” Violet locked her lips onto Brion’s. He mumbled until he let himself be consume by the kiss, closing his eyes and placing his sore hands onto Violet’s neck. Unknown to him, an indigo aura surrounded Brion for a brief moment, disappearing as Violet pull away from the kiss, much to Brion’s disappointment, but that didn’t last long because his body no longer felt sore. Instead, it felt brand new, bursting with energy.

 “How do you feel?” Violet asked, offering a hand to Brion, which he accepts and she help him up back on his feet.

“I feel great actually,” Brion admitted, checking his face for any signs of bruises, but found none. “How did you he-” Brion stopped what he was going to say when his eyes observed Violet in all her glory. How her indigo glow caress her dark skin, radiating off her smooth melanin surface. And how her eyes were blue diamonds with her aura reflecting off of them. Even those they were glorious to look at, they were nothing compare to her original brown jewel Brion always drowned himself in. To top it all off was how just staring at her gave off a wave of comfort,with more passion than usual. Like a piece of home and all the goods in the world was represented in her.

“Violet..you..you look,”

“What? How do I look?” Violet was afraid that Brion found her new look intimidating. “Mean? Dangerous?”

“Enchanting,” Brion said with a blissful smile. His compliment gave rise to heat in Violet’s cheeks, which was shown by an indigo blush appearing on her cheeks.

 “Eh0hem,” Victor fake cough. “We’re here too you knows.”

Brion was snapped out of his admiration of Violet to see that they were indeed not alone. Rather, they were back in the village, surrounded by the Sadarians, and their friends who appeared all healed up as well. No trace of battles was on them.

 “Seem like someone enjoy Violet’s new look,” Tara smirked.

“Never thought I would be saying this but...Glad you’re alright, princey,” Ch’p forced out.

Brion chuckled. “Likewise my squirrelly friend.”

From the corner of his eyes, Brion saw Sincresto encased in a hot pink crystal substance, ring no longer on him based on his freed left hand, attempting to get out despite it being impossible.

  “Would someone mind filling me in on exactly what happen here? I seem to had missed a great deal apparently.”

 “We were going to say the exact same thing,” Hal’s voice appears, announcing the presence of Hal, John, Kilowog, Guy, and various other Green Lanterns.

 “When did you all arrived?”

“Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and other Green Lanterns arrived after Violet Harper gave Sincresto what humans called a beat down,” Forager answered.

“Sorry we got here late. We would had gotten here sooner but we wasn’t alerted of Sadar under attack until later, and that was after we discovered Tomar-Re on another planet,” Hal explained. “He’s in the infirmity back on Oa.”

“Oh thank goodness Tomar is back home and sound,” Chaselon puffed out.

“Speaking of home, wasn’t you poozers supposed to take the Earthlings back home as we ordered?” Kilowog growled at the cadets.

 “Oh, well, uh, Kilowog, uh sir, you see,” Kilowog struggled to come up with an excuse on the spot while Larvox shivers nervously.

“Save your excuses!” Kilowog shirt Chaselon up. “While I don’t take too kindly to when orders are disobey, I’ll let this one slide since you all put your training to good use today and dealt with Sincresto long than expected...for now. I’m proud of y’all.”

 “Say what now?” Ch’p ears shot up in disbelief.

“I said I’m proud of y’all! What? Do you wants me to say it out louder!?”

“Nope, we perfectly heard you loud and clear, sir,” Chaselon replied.

“So does that means we’re not in trouble?” Arisia dare asked.

“Nope,” Kilowog answered. “But don’t worry, instead of a punishment, you’ll just have extra training to make up for your time wasted on your little getaway, but since you fought Sincresto, I’m gonna stop going easy on all of you. Think of it as a reward.”

 “Sure doesn’t feel that way,” Arisia groaned while G’nort lowered his ears down.

“Sorry to interrupts,” Victor butted in “,but are we all forgetting the fact that Violet is a .purple lantern.”

“Indigo lantern to be exact,” Violet corrected.

“Cheer for the Indigo Lantern!” A man carrying the same little girl as before in his arms, much being her father, called out. All the Sadarians chanted Indigo Lantern, cheering Violet for saving them all.

 “Seem like someone just graduated,” Kilowog shedded a tear with pride.

“Are you..crying?” Hal laughed.

“AM NOT!”

“Man, I thought Kilowog getting beat up by her was hilarious, but the mighty and fear striking Sinestro getting beaten by her after she’d just got her ring with a few minutes take the cake!” Guy guffawed, leaning onto Sinestro’s crystal prison, making Sinestro groaned.

“It was actually easier than I thought it would be,” Violet replied, making Guy raised his laughter and the other Green Lanterns chuckled.

 “This is Sayd, calling Green Lantern of 2814,” John’s ring blinked.

“This is John Stewart,” John answer and a hologram of Sayd appeared from the ring. “We have Sinestro under custody and we’ll be bringing him to Oa shorty.”

“Wonderful news, but that’s not what I called you for,”Sayd clarified, eyes turning to Violet. “There’s someone here for Violet.”

  “Me?” Violet questioned. “I wasn’t expecting any visitors today? Who are they?”

“You’ll has to see for yourself,” Sayd had all to say before ending the call, her hologram disappearing.

 “Alright! Everyone! Let heads back to Oa and placed this poozer in a new cell!” Kilowog called out. “Even those he look pretty secured in this one.”

 “OH! I believe I can bring us all back to Oa in no time!” Violet offered.

“How exactly do you plan on doing that?”

Violet responded with a raise of her staff.

* * *

POOF!

A smoke of indigo appeared with Violet emerging from it and followed by all her passengers, surprising all Green Lanterns passing by in the capital. The other Green Lanterns that accompanied Hal, John, Guy, and Kilowog carried Sincresto away with the use of their rings, heading in the direction of the Sciencecells,where he’ll be place there temporarily.

“Ok, let not do that ever again,” Victor shook his head as the smoke cleared. “I thought traveling by boom tube w-Uh, why is there a guy only a loincloth coming toward us?”

 Victor turned her attention to the man Victor had noticed, seeing that he was indeed wearing a loincloth and an orange V neck T-Shirt, with only the V neck and not the rest of the shirt. With light pink skin, his two piece outfit was Indigo, similar to Violet’s, and he had on the same symbol as her on his forehead and chest of his shirtless V neck. He was equipped with a indigo ring and staff in one hand, wearing no shoes,and he was accompanied by Sayd, Appa, and Queen Aga’po.

 “Another Indigo Lantern,” Forager awed.

“Correct you are,” Aga’po sated. “Meet Munk, or Indigo-2 as he preferred to be called. He’s second in command of the Indigo Tribe.”

 “So what bring Indigo Guy here?” Guy asked.

“I believe he came here to receive his latest recruit,” Aga’po stare at Violet with pride.

“Indigo Tribe?” Violet whispered, marching up to Munk. She stood before him from a safe distance, unsure of what to make at him.

 Munk stare at her, eyeing her up and down before he began to chant what sounds like a verse of a poem.

“ _Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur,_   
_Natromo faan tornek wot ur._   
_Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur,_ _  
_Taan lek lek nok--Formorrow Sur.”

“What did he just say?”Tara asked.

“No idea,” John answered. “Our rings can’t translate his language. It’s not in the database for some reason.”

Violet understood Munk perfectly clear, and chanted the verse in English.

“ _In sorrowful day, in misfortunate night,_   
_We help those, who need our might,_   
_With the Lanturn power of Abin Sur,_ _  
_We rid your misery....with compassionate might.”

 _“I seen you are already fluent in the language of the Nok,”_ Munk replied.

 _“Appears so,”_ Violet said, surprising herself by speaking in the same language as him. “What bring you here?”

“ _You of course. One of our rings had selected a wearer, something that rarely occurs. My leader, Indigo-1, sense a strong sense of compassion, one of the strongest she felt from outside our tribe, and sent me to find the source. The ring’s trail lend me to here, which brought me to you and now I’m here to retrieve you.”_

_“But why?”_

_“Your would and entire being burn with great compassion. Compassion for your friends, no matter if you meant in a day or a matter of seconds. Family you’d founded. Loved ones. Compassion for everything and everyone, willing to protect them at all costs, even risking your_ _own life. That’s why the ring chose you and why my leader wanted me to bring you to her and our home, where you’ll be trained under her wings and from our Indigo brothers and sisters.”_

 _“You means there’ll be other..Like me!”_ Violet perked up at the thought of joining others like her, where her powers doesn’t stand out. Where she’ll be normal for once, fit right in, never be alone again..

But she was realized she was never alone in the first place. Since the moment she had first awaken as a new person, she'd been surrounded by people that had become her family. Who help guide her in her new world, where she was taken in and given another chance at life. Where she found a new purpose in life in protecting others so that they can never go through the ordeal she’d experienced. Where she found solace and comfort in new friends who were all strange, difference, or outsiders of their own worlds like he. Surrounding herself in other freaks like her. Freaks who always stuck by her no matter how strange and otherworldly she is. Who’d vowed to protect her just she’d done. Who’d weeded every time her life was taken from her, despite it always coming. Who would miss her dearly if she was to leave.

 Violet turned around to stare at her friends, who was all staring at her with worry in their eyes. Violet knew what she had to do and turned to face Munk.

“ _While your offer does sound intriguing, I must politely decline._ ”

“Oh? What for?”

“ _While joining your time with the other Indigo Lanterns to protect the universe, I already apart of my tribe, or corp of my own that needs me. And I’m sure my departure will sadden them greatly._ ” Violet then took off her ring, indigo fading away, and reverting back to her civilian attire. “And I prefer to be Halo with my friends.”

Expected outrage from Munk, Violet only got a nod and smile of understanding from Munk.

“ _While your decline is disappointing, I understand. But you shall always find a place among the Indigo Tribe._ ”

“Did what I think just happen..happen?” Guy stare at Violet in disbelief.

“Like I said before, you don’t find modestly in a lot of folks nowadays,” John commented.

“Why couldn’t we had gotten her instead of the humans we got instead.?” Appa groaned. “Well, except for John.”

“Does this means Violet Harper will stay with hive?” Forager asked.

“Yes, it most certainly does,” Brion replied, smiling fondly at Violet.

“I guess you’ll be wanting this back,” Violet was about to hand over her ring to Munk when a thought suddenly four to her.

“Wait. Before I return my ring to you, can I use borrow it? I knows it’s my, but I‘m not going to be an Indigo Lantern, which is why I’m giving it to you, but I would like to use it for only a few hours. It’s a present for someone I know on Earth.”

* * *

 

“Again! Again!” Lian clapped.

Violet giggled and she shot more fireworks into the sky from her staff, decorating and lighting up the night sky.

 “So not only did you let her run off to another planet, where she and everyone else nearly got kill by some space supervillain, but now she’s a lantern,” Will scolded Hal and Kilowog.

 “It could had been worse,” Hal shrugged his arms.”And she was trained by the best.”

Will rolled his eyes and continue to watch from the porch with the two Green Lanterns, Conner, M’gann, Dick, Wally, and Jeff the fireworks show Violet was giving to Lian, Brion, Forager, Tara, Victor, John, Guy, Arisia, Ch’p, G’nort, Sphere, Wolf, Chaselon, and Larvox in the backyard of Conner’s and M’gann’s place.

 “Who’s a good boy? You are!” G’nort cooed at Wolf as he continue to rub his stomach. Wolf melt the stomach massage, laying on his back.

 “So I heard you’re a pro at football?” Guy said to Victor.

“Uh, yeah,” Victor replied.

“Well, I was the champ of football at the University of Michigan,” Guy boasted.

“You went to college?” John furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes, I did,” Guy glared at John. “And I was thinking I could teach you a few moves or two. What do you say?”

Victor just stare at Guy for a few seconds. “Thanks, but..I’ll pass.”

“Good choice,” John replied, earning a glare from Guy and wide smile from Victor.

“Are you sure you wanna gives up that ring o your?” Artemis asked Violet. “Could come in handy.”

“And it would be nice to have a lantern on the team.” Dick added.

“While you both are correct and my ring can be of great use, I’m fine with being who I am already,” Violet responded. “Plus, I’m waitig for a much better ring to go on my finger.”

“And what ring would that be?” Artemis asked.

“A wedding ring from Brion of course!”

Brion froze for a quick second before he shift his attention onto Violet, red decorating his cheeks.

“I see wedding bells in your future very soon,” Tara joked.

“With a wedding ring too,” Forager added.

“I wouldn’t count on expecting one of your Earth’s big fancy engagement ring from this guy,” Ch’p commented. “With the dates he’d been taking you on, you’ll probably be the one to propose because he’ll too chicken to ask you.”

“Shut it, Squirrel boy!” Brion snapped out of his shock.

“Squirrel boy! Who’s you calling a boy! I’m more of a man that you’ll ever be. And I got the nuts to prove it!”

“Nuts? What does nuts has to do w-Wait..Why you little pervert!”

“Heh heh,” Kilowog laughed at the scene of a steaming Brion chasing after Ch’p. “You knows, that princey guy remind me a great deal of red. Don’t you think?”

“Oh yeah, big time,” Hal replied. “When he was still sporting red. And it seem he had found companionship in a sentient A.I. Just like he did.”

“You got that right. They makes a cute couple of poozers.” Kilowog responses as he was hit with memories involving two former teammates of their, wondering wherever they are now and hoping for the best.

  
 


	41. Everyone’s a Critic pt2: Disney Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets introduce to Disney movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf

“Tell me again why did I agrees to do this again.” Roy groaned, plopping himself down into a seat at the kitchen table.

 “Because we wanna be good uncles for Lian and Violet,” Jim answered, taking a seat next to him.

“And that who I thought was only gonna be here. Not a whole frickin circus.”

“Language.”

 “Dad! Aunt Dawn! Quit playing tag with the dog!” Bart cried out, zooming past the “twins” and chasing after Don and Dawn who was trying to grab ahold of Brucely’s tail as the dog does his best to outrun the Tornado Twins.

“Please no running in the house!” Will cried out, but fell on deaf ears. He rolled his eyes and join his “brothers” at the kitchen table with two mugs of coffee in his hands, offering them to Roy and Jim.

 “Would had prefer vodka, but this will do,” Roy commented as he and Jim took their mugs. Jim blew softy on his coffee to cool it down, about to take a sip only to stopped when Amistad approached him with eyes on his coffee.

 “Hey there little guy,” Jim greets him. 

  “What you drinking?” Amistad asked.

“Coffee, or a cup of joe as some prefer to call it.”

“Can I have some?”

“Sorry buddy,” Jim did his best to not disappoint the little boy and put a frown on his face “, but this coffee is for grown up only.”

“Can I still have some?”

 “When you’re older, yes, but right now no. Drink this and you’ll stay your height forever.”

“Can I still have some?”

“Oh for crying out loud!” Roy slammed his coffee onto the table, some of it went overboard and splash onto the table. “Just let the brat have some already. Heck, I’ll even give him some of mine.”

 “Not happening,” Will stated sternly. “We already have two hyperactive kids out of the eight we have so far. We don’t need another one hype up  on caffeine.”

 “I got Aunt Dawn!” Bart hollered in victory, placing Dawn in his arms, who attempts to wriggle away but fail.

 “And I got you father!” Violet called out, descending onto the living room floor, orange aura fading, carrying a giggling Don in his arms, officially putting an end to the Tornado Twins’ race with Brucely, much to Brucely’s relief who was glaring at the twins.

“Again! Again!” Don raised his hands in the air, demanding to be in the air again.

“Want ride too!” Dawn demanded, trying to run off into Violet’s arms.

“That’s enough running for today you two,” Bart ordered. “But hey, I see that you and Dad are getting faster that. Keep this up, and you’ll catch up to me someday.”

 “Bart! Will you stops calling the baby you Dad!” Roy ordered. “It’s goddamn creepy.”

 “Language!” Violet scorned Roy, pointing a finger at him. “You need to be mindful of what you say. There are children present  and I don’t think their parents will be too happy if they hear your choice of words coming out of their mouths.”

Roy only groaned while Will and Jim chuckled at him.

“You got in trouble,” Amistad point at Roy. 

Traya, Artur, and Annika snickered at Roy from the living room.

 There was children indeed in the house. A circus of them comprised of Anissa, Jennifer, Artur, Amistad, Traya, Bart, Don, and Dawn after being dropped off early in the morning at around 7 o’clock am on a Saturday morning.

 “I got Da-I means I got Don,Violet,” Bart took Don from her.

“Violet! Can we get a ride too!?” Artur begged, hopping up and down. 

 “Sorry Prince Artur, but our schedule doesn’t have a spot for flights today. Perhaps another time then,” Violet shuffled Artur’s hair.

 “Sure thing, and again, please just calls Artur. ” Artur blushed.

“Bashful prince,” Traya whispered to Anissa, the two girls giggling, earning a glare from Artur.

  “Daddy!Daddy!” Lian called out, running into the kitchen with Jennifer behind her and an Olaf doll in her hands. “I found Olaf! Now can we start the movies?”

“Sure thing honey,” Will said, pulling out of his seat. “Alright! Everyone gets settles! Movie Day is about to start!”

“Movies! Movies! Movies!” Jennifer, Artur, Anissa, Amistad, Traya, and Bart began began chanting, arms in the air, cheering for the play button on the Movie Day to be press.

“Can I still have some coffee?” Amistad repeated.

 “Tell me what lead to all this?” Roy groaned as he was about to give Amistad what he’d been pestering them for but was stop by Jim.

“Long story,” Will signed as he recalled what exactly lend to the first official Movie Day at the Harper’s residence.

* * *

 

_ Few Days Ago _

_ Allen’s residence  _

_ “Are you sure his head should be here?” Violet asked once again. _

_ “Yes dear, just like that,” Lois assured her. “Just keep him in that position.” _

_ “But what if I drop him!?” _

_ “You’re not. I trust you, now just trust yourself.” _

_ Violet breathe deeply and look down at the bundle of tender joy that was Jonathan being currently cradle in her arms, his blue eyes staring back at her along with a neutral expression, follows by a tilt of his head in confusion at the stranger he’d meant only a few minutes ago. _

_  “What  should I do next?” Violet did her best not to panic as she engaged in a staring match with Superman Junior, unsure of what to do with him, wishing she had thoughts this through before begging Lois to let her hold  Jonathan.. “He keeps staring at me and I’m afraid that if I look away, he’ll be upset. Wait..what if he don’t like me already!?” _

_  “No matters how many major villains they’d fought or life threatening situations they put themselves in, nothing strike fear into superheroes more than raising children,” Lynn whispered into Mera’s ears next to her, who response with a quiet giggle. _

_ “I’m sure he like you. He’s just curious, that’s all,” Lois assured her with a hand to Violet’s shoulder. “Just talk to him like you do with everybody else.” _

_  “Ok, since you say,“ Violet took a deep breathe. “Uh, hello Jonathan. My name is Violet Harper. I don’t knows if you can understand me or not, but I just wanted to let you knows that even though you are one of three babies that I’d meant so far, you are one of the most cutest babies in the world. Just wanted to let you know.” _

_  Jonathan simply gave Violet a blink, giving her the impression that she fail at making contact with him, until.. _

_ “Heh,heh,heh,” Jonathan giggled and gave Violet a smile that outbrigthened Violet’s own light that came with her blue aura. _

_  “He’s smiling! That must means he like me!.” Violet lit up. “Who’s a cute baby? You are, yes you are!” _

_   “Cute too!” Don called out, seated in his mom’s laps while Dawn was free to roam around as she plead, but was kept on guards by Bart so she won’t zoom off. Dawn eyed Jonathan with a frown of envy. _

_  “Oh, sorry, Don and Dawn, I’m think you’re both cute babies as well.” _

_ The twins huffed, Don attempting to zoom off his mother’s laps to replace Jonathan’s spot, but was stopped by Iris. _

_ “Oh no you don’t,” Iris held him down gently. “You’ll gets a turn with Violet later when Jonathan is done.” _

_  “I don’t see that happening anytime soon,” Lois laughed at the silly faces Violet was performing for Jonathan, who continues his giggling and adding a little bit of clapping to shows his amusement.. _

_   “Violet seems to be adjusted quite nicely,”  John commented to Will “, far better than you anticipated.” _

_ “Told you she would win everyone over,” Jeff added, the three dads sitting next to each other in folded chairs. “There was nothing to worry about.” _

_  “Oh there’s always something to worry about regarding her, just glad I can scratch this one off the list,” Will replied, smiling at Violet as she stick out her tongue at Jonathan for it to retreats back into her mouth as Superman Junior tried to makes a grab for it.  _

_  Will was plead that he’d brought Violet along with him and Lian to the play date arranged at Iris’ place, the exact opposite of what he was thinking before.  _

_   With Brion and Tara visiting Gregor in Markovia, Artemis,Wally, and Conner at Star City with Dick for a mission, M’gann at a meeting with the Justice League, and Victor teaching Forager football at the park with both of them disguised in their glamour charms, that left the Quraci teen with no one to hangs out with on on the Saturday. So when Will told her that he and Lina was leaving for a play date (Will had to explained to her that a play date wasn’t a romantic date where couples play games and that he and Lian was not dating anybody), she begged them for her to accompany them. Lian was on broad on already, having wanting introduce everyone to the living nightlight sleeping on her cough for the past couple of months now. Will was hesitate at first to allows her to join them, thoughts reminding him of how she was still adjusting to the world and was still finding difficulty connecting with kids her own age, so he imagines a group of children younger than her won’t do her any good either. He wanted to says no and called Roy over to watch her since he didn’t wants her to stay at the home by herself...until both Violet and Lian brought out the puppy eyes was Will quick to surrender and allows Violet to accompany them. _

_   When they’d arrived, with everyone already there, Lian was quick to show off Violet to everyone.  Violet was swarmed by the children, asking her to light up like Lian had been telling them so much about. Violet was caught off guard by the younger children of superheroes and their constant questions they piled on her such as “Are you really a nightlight!?”, “Did you actually brought Wally back from the dead? And how!?”, and “Do you always wear a hoodie?”. _

_  But Violet was more them please to give them a show, but she only demonstrated her red,orange, green, and blue auras, not wanting to put the children at risk with her blasts and boom tube. To says the children was mesmerized would be an understatement because the children kept giving applauses after applauses for her powers. Their favorites are her orange and green auras. _

_  “Traya is plead to have another fellow adoptee among the group,” John said. _

_ “Woah now,” Will protested. “Violet is not adopted, not officially at least. Artemis never filled out any adoption forms.” _

_  “Yet you still took her in and raised her like she’s your own. Therefore, she is adopted.” _

_  “Technically Artemis took her in, I just went on board with it. And I didn’t do much in raising her since I hadn’t been apart of her life when she was only Gabrielle.” _

_ “Said the guy who provides for her, tuck her in, helps her with her homework,” Jeff counting with his fingers “, taught how to cook a little, gave Brion the shovel talk when they started dating-” _

_ “You do that stuff too you know! And you did most of the talking!” _

_  “That’s not what he told me,” Lynn called out. _

_ “Who got your nose? Who your nose? Oh! Look likes you got my nose now!” Violet continues to cooed at Jonathan, who had grabbed a hold of her nose. Violet giggles at Jonathan attempts to wiggle her nose off of her, orange aura manifesting around them both and raising them into the air, about 3 feet above the cough With Violet still cradling Jonathan. Once again the parents and children was captivated by her aura. _

_ “That lady glows,” Amistad pointed at Violet. _

_ “She sure is sweetie,” Raquel replied. _

_ “Just about anything will gets her excited,” Karen chuckled, rubbing her heavily pregnant stomach, similar to what Violet had done earlier when her eyes first fell on it, parading her with questions on what it was like to carry another being inside you and did it involves sharing the same body. _

_  “Uh..Violet? Not that I’m upset or anything,” Lois began “, but would you mind lowering yourself. I’m just not comfortable with Jonathan in the air yet, especially since we’re not sure if he inherited his Dad’s flight. Not yet at least.” _

_  “Oh, ok, sorry” Violet lowered herself back on the cough, arms still cradling Jonathan, who was in a giggling fit after having been in the air similar to how his Daddy does with him.  _

_  “Lian! Your sister is so cool!” Jennifer hop up and down, knocking over the buildings blocks she’d arrange but she didn’t mind. _

_ “Again! She’s not her sister,” Will had to correct them once again.  _

_ “So you keeps saying, but yet their bond said otherwise,” Mera commented. _

_ Will wanted to protest, but he can’t because it’s the truth. With the way those two   gravitate around each other and always helping each other out, no one can denied that they acted like sisters, no matter how many times Will attempts to. _

_  “Will just doesn’t wants to admits that he and Artemis had adopted a child together,” Lynn smirked at Will. “Wally much had been shock when he’s seen how close you two had gotten.” _

_  Wide facepalmed with a groan. “How many do I has to tells you? Me and Artemis are not a thing, and never will be, especially now that Wally’s back. She’s with Wally now and they’re perfet-Wait , let me rephrase that.” _

_  All the parents just chuckled as Will struggles to explains. _

_ “Your reminds me of Comb Jellies,” Artur spoke out. _

_ “A jelly what?” Violet shifting her attention to the next in line for the Atlantis Throne, much to Jonathan’s disapproval. _

_ “Comb Jellies. They’re one of many creatures of the sea that glows and provide light to Atlantis, similar to how you land dwellers have the stars and elec-electricity to light up the night. They are quite beautiful and your auras remind me a great deal of them.” _

_  “Why thanks you Prince Artur! I’m sure Atlantis and all of it inhabitants  is beautiful as well, just like how you and your mother both are. ” _

_  Artur blushed and looked away from Violet. “Thanks you. You..you are quite beautiful as well.” _

_  “Aww! Thanks you Pirnce Artur!” _

_ “Artur. Yo-you can just calls me Artur.” _

_ “Dropping formality already I see?” Mera raised an eyebrow with a smirk at her son, reminding her of how Orin had done something quite similar with her. _

_  “Oh, ok Artur. Queen Mera, your son is very polite.” _

_ “Thanks you Violet, and please, Mera will just do. Even those he is young, he’s already shaping himself to be a great king one day.” _

_  “And a handsome one too I bet” _

_  Hearing Violet called him handsome deepen Artur’s blush and seek refuge in the embrace of his mothe . _

_  “Seem like someone have a crush,” Traya sang. _

_ “Artur like Violet! Artur like Violet! Artur like Violet!” Anissa and Jennifer taunted Artur.  _

_ “You do?” Violet questioned, eyes on Artur once again. _

_ “Do not!” Artur denied, climbing onto his Mother, seeking comfort for these new feelings he’s experiencing just at the sight of Violet or the sound of her voice. Mera simply giggles at her son already having his first crush, and with a land dweller nonetheless, rubbing his back and head tenderly. _

_ “Don’t let Brion knows or else he’ll blows a fuse,” Bart jokes.  _

_  “Violet and Artur sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!” Anissa and Jennifer sang. _

_ “Girls, that’s enough of that,” Jefferson warn, no anger detected. “Leave the prince alone. He’s dealing with enough already.” _

_  “Oh let the girls have their fun Jeff,” Lynn shushed him. “Before you knows it they’ll be in the same positions as he is with crushes of their own.” _

_  “Don’t remind me. I still have trouble accepting that Violet have a boyfriend already.” _

_ “Same here,” Will raise his hand in agreement. _

_ “K.I.S.S-Oh you means kissing! Me and Brion had done that plenty of times among other things, but never in a tree though,” Violet response. “But we shared our first kiss under apple trees.”  _

_ “What do you means among other things!?” Will wanted to knows, Dad mode raise a level. _

_ “And you says you’re not her father,” Raquel jokes. _

_  “Oh! I just had an idea!” Violet perks. “Since Artur is going to be king of Atlantis one day, maybe he can get some lessons from Brion’s brother, Gregor. He is the king of Markovia now and he seems to be doing a great job of ruling it so far. And I’m sure Brion would be more than happy to help, even though he’s only a prince, bu-” _

_ “You’re dating a prince!” Anissa called out, cutting off Violet. _

_ “Yes, Brion is the prince of Markovia, and my boyfriend. I’m his girlfriend.” _

_ “And Brion have these lavaey powers and fought lots of baddies with Violet. He’s like a knight!”Lian spokes up. _

_ “Your boyfriend is a prince and a superhero too! That is so cool!” Traya commented. _

_ “Yes, I suppose that is very..cool,” Violet was still getting the hang of using the word cool for something other than describing something that’s cold. _

_ “When I gets a partner one day, I hope they’ll be cool as yours!” _

_ “You‘re gonna have a long period of thoughts on what to looks for in a partner because you’re not permitted to date until you 18,” John stated, earning a pout from Traya. _

_ “I’m a prince too!” Artur reminded everyone, specifically Violet, still engulfed in his mother’s embrace. _

_ “Sounds like someone jealous,” Mera giggled. _

_ “You’re in love with a prince. Which means when you’ll gets marry, you’ll becomes a princess!” Anissa cheered, crowding around Violet with Jennifer, Traya, Lian and Amistad. _

_   “Just like Cinderella, Bella, and Tiana!” Jennifer added. _

_ “You’re basically already a Disney princess!” Traya said. _

_ “She reminds me more of Tinkerbell.” Amistad said. _

_ “No, she’s more like Ariel,” Artur replied.  _

_ “While I am sure you are all correct...I have never heard any of those names before. And what is this Disney that you speak of and what does it has to do with princesses?” _

_ “~GAAAAAASSSPP~!” All the children in the room gasped. Don and Dawn ceased their squirming in their attempt to speed off to stare wide eyed at Violet just like the rest of the children had, all frozen, even Jonathan. _

_ “Uh..did I says something rude to offend you?” Violet felt a little uneasy at how the children was staring at her like a great tragedy had occurred. _

_   “You-you never heard of Disney. Or seen..any of their movies?” Anissa whispered slowly. _

_ “Apparently not, I wasn’t even aware of their existence or their movies until today. What genres are they?” _

_ “....” _

_ “.........” _

_ “..That’s just wrong,” Amistad had all to says. _

_ “Don’t your parents love you?” Jennifer questions. _

_ “I believe they do,” Violet answered. _

_ “Daddy! Why haven’t you or Aunt Artemis show Violet any Disney movies!?” Lian asked Will, disappointment obvious in her tone. _

_ “I didn’t think that was a priority,” Will answers nervously, regretting using that as his answer he receives outcries from the children. _

_ “What do you means it’s not a priority!?” Jennifer asked. _

_ “Had you ever heard of Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, or Snow White and the Seven Dwarves at least from the books?” Traya gave Violet a list of fairy tales. _

_ “Books? Oh, so these Disney  movies you speak of are movie adaptations of books,” Violet replied. “Unfortunately I had never read any of those stories, but theirs names intrigue me.” _

_  “You was never read fairy tales!?” Artur exclaimed in disbelief. _

_ The children continues spilling out their outrage. _

_  “So she’s allows to fight villains and have a prince as a boyfriend yet you never introduce her to fairy tales?” Karen raised an eyebrow at Will. _

_ “Oh boy,” Will groaned,  afraid of where this will all lead to. _

* * *

 

After receiving quite the scolding from the children that day, the children offered to do Violet some justice by showing her as much Disney movies as possible. Which is how the Movie Day came to be. Will didn’t wants to deal with the hassle of having a bunch of children cheering, and definitively crying, alone while Wally and Artemis was out on another mission,  so he called Roy and Will over as backup. 

 “Alright Violet! Since this day is meant for you, you get to pick the first movie we’re gonna watch,” Bart directs her attention to the piles of Disney movies DVDs on the living room’s table.

  “Hmm, all of these looks interesting,” Violet observed all the DVDs, reading their synopsis on the back. Her eyes lit up at a DVD cover with the title of a name she’d heard before. “Let starts with..Cinder..Cinderella. ”

 “Good choice,” Will said and took the DVD from Violet’s hands so he can puts it in the DVD player. “Starting off with a classic.”

“I thoughts it was a movie?”

“It is, it ju-Nevermine.”

“Can we start the da-I means the darn movie already!?” Roy groaned, but cools down as Lian took a seat in his laps.

“Alright, everyone quiet settle because Movie Day had completely started,” Will pressed play and took a seat on the cough. “Let see where this go.”

* * *

 

**Cinderella**

_ Have faith in your dreams and someday _ _   
_ _ Your rainbow will come smiling through _ _   
_ _ No matter how your heart is grieving _ _   
_ _ If you keep on believing _ _   
_ __ The dream that you wish will come true

 

“I hope your dreams will comes true one day Cinderella!” Violet cried out to Cinderella. Within the first few minutes of Cinderella, Violet became hook by the story and felt sympathy for Cinderella. “And when they do comes true, I hope it’s far away from your wicked stepmother and stepsisters! I still don’t understand why her father would marry such a horrible woman.”

  “She didn’t acts so evil whenever he was around,” Bart explained. “But don’t worry, things will go in Cinderella’s once her fairy godmo-”

 “Sssssshhhhhhh!” They children and Jim shushed Bart.

“N-no spo-spo-ilers,” Dawn blurted out, seated next to Bart with Don.

“Right, sorry.”

* * *

 

_ “Why, you little thief. They’re my beads. Give them here!” _

“No!” Violet cried out, covering her eyes with her hands so she wouldn’t has to witness Drizella and Anastasia tears up Cinderella's dress.

“How could they do such a thing! They threw away those items because they found no use for them anymore, but now they wants it back because Cinderella have them.”

  “I knows right!” Anissa agreed.

Brucely growled at the scence.

* * *

 

_ Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo _ _   
_ _ But the thingmabob that does the job is _ _   
_ __ bippity-boppity-boo

   “Forgive me for saying this, but since she’s Cinderella’s fairy godmother, why didn’t she took over as her mother when he birth mother or father past away?” Violet questions. “She could had saved Cinderella from her stepmother years ago.”

“That’s what I said!” Amistad replied.

* * *

 

_ So this is love, mmm  _ _   
_ _ So this is love  _ _   
_ _ So this is what makes life divine  _ _   
_ _ I'm all aglow, mmm  _ _   
_ _ And now I know (and now I know)  _ _   
_ __ The key to all heaven is mine

 “I’m starting to see why they called him Prince Charming,” Violet said as she marveled at the dance between Cinderella and Prince Charming.

“Is Brion as charming as Prince Charming?” Artur asked.

“Yes, he very is, but he also very grumpy too at times.”

“Than he should be call Prince Grumpy instead.”

“That is very funny,” Violet giggled. “If that be the case, than how about we call you Prince Cutie Pie instead.” 

 Artur blushed once again, smiling at Violet laughter, finding another amusing thing about her.

  “Sorry guys, but Roy earned the title of Prince Grumpy,” Will jokes, sticking a thumb at newly dubbed Prince Grumpy.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Roy said sarcastically. “Just focus on the movie!”

* * *

 

“How comes nobody was able to recognized Cinderella’s face except the stepmother?” Violet questioned. “She didn’t have on a mask or much of a costume. And what if another girl had fit the glass slipper. Would Prince Charming had married someone else instead?”

 “Magic I guess,” Traya shrugged. “And in Cinderella 3, something like that does happens.”

“There’s a third movie!”

* * *

 

“Violet! Do you wants a wedding just like Cinderella’s when you and Brion gets married!” Jennifer asked her as the wedding occurred on the TV screen.

   “Her wedding does looks lovely,” Violet commented. “But I don’t wants to wear glass slipper, they seems quite uncomfortable.”

  “Alright! First movie over!” Will announced at the credits rolls. “What next on the agenda?”

 “Beauty and the Beast! Beauty and the Beast!” Jennifer and Lian chanted.

“Alright, Beauty and the Beast it is then.”

* * *

 

**Beauty and the Beast**

_ Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar _ _   
_ _ I wonder if she's feeling well _ _   
_ _ With a dreamy, far-off look _ _   
_ _ And her nose stuck in a book _ _   
_ __ What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle

 

“Belle is a freak just like me!” Violet cheered, connecting with Belle due to both being deemed as weird and outcast within societies.

“But she is not as beautiful as you are,” Artur said with a blissful smile.

“AWW! Thanks you Artur.”

 “That kid got it bad,” Will chuckled as he continues to enjoy the movie with everyone else.

* * *

 

_ Madame Gaston, can't you just see it? _ _   
_ _ Madame Gaston, his little wife _ _   
_ _ No sir, not me, I guarantee it! _ _   
_ _ I want much more than this provincial life _ __   
“Gaston is such an awful man!” Violet stated angrily. “He discards Belle’s feelings and her interest and only care about himself.”

“He’s a jerk!” Anissa joined in with Brucely barking.

“He reminds me of some boys at school that won’t leave me alone and always asks me for my numbers no matter how many times that request to leave me alone and that I already have a boyfriend. ”

“Unfortunately some men are like th-Wait what?” Violet’s words finish processing in Will’s head.

“Who do I needs to kill?” Roy offers to teach those boys some manners.

* * *

 

_ “If she doesn’t eat with me, than she doesn’t eat at all!” _

“That beast have quite the temper,” Violet flinched when the Beast yelled. “He sort of reminds me of Brion whenever he’s upset.”

  “Well he does have quite the temper at times,” Will added. “Heh, maybe someone cursed him for snapping at them and that’s how he got those sideburns of his. The kid could use a trim.”

 “That kid is right here,” Brion’s voice appears, sounding angry, alerting everyone of Brion’s arrival, along with Tara, Victor, and Forager though the interior garage door.

 “Brion! You’re back!” Violet cheers and greeting Brion with a hug, which he was quick to returns. “So glad you’re here again. How is Gregor and Markovia?”

 “I miss you too my aurora borealis,” Brion pulls back from the hug. “Despite receiving some backlash from some not so happy Markovians for allowing meta-humans and Quracis back in Markovia, he had proven himself to be a great king so far. And Gregor said hello.”

  “Uh, what’s with all the kids here?” Victor asked, not liking the stares he was receiving from all of them.

“Did Violet Harper starts a family?” Forager asked.

“No silly, they aren’t mine,” Violet corrects him. “Though, I wouldn’t mind having this many children with Brion.”

“Excuse me?” Brion blushed.

“Are you Prince Brion!?” Anissa asked. Will paused the movie as everyone crowds around the arrivals.

“Uh, yes I am, but you can just calls me Brion. And this is my sister Tara.” He gestured to Tara. “And my friends Forager and Victor.”

“It’s a pleasure to meets you all,” Tara waved at them 

“Since you’re his sister, than that makes you a princess!” Traya cried out. “Wow, I’m meeting a prince and princess at once in one day!”

“You’re a bug,” Amistad stated to Forager.

“Yes, Forager does greatly resembles Earth’s bugs,” Forager replied.

Amistad shifts his focus onto Victor. “Are you part robot?”

“Uh, not entirely. Just close to it,” Victor wish Amistad was more focus on Brion and Tara like the rest of the children were.

 “Brion! Are you gonna married Violet and makes her a princess!?” Jennifer asked.

“Uh.Well..Uh,” Brion became tongue twisted as another blush appears on his face.

“Your hair reminds of Rapunzel after her hair was chopped off!” Anissa said to Tara.

“Thanks you,” Tara replied.

“You looks like Prince Hans,” Artur glare at Brion, arms folded.

“That what everyone keeps saying since I came here,” Brion signed. “And who are you little fella?”

“Prince Artur of Atlantis,” Artur proudly stated. 

“Atlantis! You’re an Atlantean!” Brion’s eyes and smile widen, matching the spirit of the children.

“Yes he is, and the prince of Atlantis like he said,” Violet explained to him. 

“It’s a honor to meets you your majesty,” Brion bowed down for the young prince.

“One day he’ll ascend to the throne and becomes king of Atlantis!”

“With you as my queen,” Artur added, blissfully.

“I can’t believe I’m meeting a Atlantean in p-Wait. Excuse me?” Brion process Artur’s last statement.

“Aquaman Junior here  have a thing for Violet now,” Bart stated, carrying Don and Dawn. “And I don’t blame him. She is cute after all. Heck, if you and her wasn’t a thing, I probably would had asked her ou-”

 Brion gave Bart a glare, telling him to not finish his sentence.

“You knows what, forgets I said anything.”

“Can we please gets back to the movies already!?” Roy groaned. 

“Movies? What movies?” Tara asked, turning her focus to the paused TV screen.

“We’re having a Movie Day!” Violet answered. “Everyone is showing me these Disney movies and I’m enjoying them so far. Do you wants to joins us!?”

“A Movie Day sounds wonderful, so Forager will take part in it,” Forager chirped.

“Sure, why not,” Victor shrugged.

“I hadn’t watched a Disney movie for quite some time,” Tara replied.

“Remember when you used to  always acts out as Snow White or Sleeping Beauty and have me or Gregor kiss you too wake you up,” Brion smiled fondly at the memory.

 “But now you can do that with Violet!” Anissa announced.

“Why would he kiss me when I’m asleep?” Violet questions. “That is weird and rather disturbing.”

 “Movies!” Roy ordered.

“Oh, we’re coming!” Violet returns to her seat on the cough, follows by everybody else returning to the living room. Brion was about to take a seat next to Violet...Only for Artur to snap it from him and wrapped his arms around Violet’s sides.

“Looks like this seat is taken,” Violet replied. Artur stick his tongue at Brion.

Brion just rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor instead. “So what movie are we watching now?”

* * *

 

_ “Belle..It’s me.” _

“I found the Beast much more attractive as a beast than a human,” Violet commented.

“Me too!” Traya and Tara agrees in unison.

“Well since you like the beast so much, than maybe later on I’ll show you how much of a beast I can be,” Brion purred with a smirk.

“Not gonna happen anytime soon,” Will warned Brion, glaring at him with Roy and Jim.

* * *

 

**The Lion King**

_ “Dad? Dad, come on. You gotta get up, dad. We gotta go home.” _

“H-He-He not gonna wakes up Simba. I’m so sorry,” Violet weeped her eyes, wiping her tears away with the tissue from the box of tissue Jim placed down just for this scenario. As soon as Mufasa’s body was shown on the ground, not moving, began the waterworks from everybody. The scene hits a core within Brion and Tara, the two royals sobbing onto each other softly as the scene reminds them of their own parents’ demise.

 “I miss Father,” Tara cried.

“I do as well,” Brion sniffed.

“Can’t we just  fast forward this stupid thing!?” Roy cried, sniffing after the crying he’d done.

* * *

 

_ “Hakuna Matata! _ _   
_ _ What a wonderful phrase _ _   
_ _ Hakuna Matata! _ _   
_ _ Ain't no passing craze _ _   
_ _ It means no worries _ _   
_ _ For the rest of your days _ _   
_ _ Yeah, sing it, kid! _ _   
_ __ It's our problem-free philosophy!”

“Hakuna Matata!”  The children sang along to the song, Forager and Jim joining in.

“But there’s plenty of worries to worry about,” Violet said. “Scar murdered Mufasa and taken over as king and allows the hyenas to run free. Everyone in the pride believes Simba is dead when he’s not, and Simba might starve because lion can’t survived on bugs. It’s not part of their diet.”

“I worry my ears are gonna bleed,” Roy groaned as he place two pillows on his ears to block out the singing.

* * *

 

_ Can you feel the love tonight? _ _   
_ _ The peace the evening brings _ _   
_ _ The world, for once, in perfect harmony _ _   
_ _ With all its living things _ _   
_ _ Can you feel the love tonight? _ _   
_ _ You needn't look too far _ _   
_ _ Stealing through the night's uncertainties _ _   
_ __ Love is where they are

 

“Even those it is not night yet,” Violet began “, I can still feels the love presence.”

“As can I,” brion smiles fondly at Violet, wishing he was in a similar situation like Simba and Nala were.

“I can derivatively feels the love between Brion and Violet,” Anissa whispered to Lian, both girls giggling.

“Forager don’t understand why Disney would support incest?” Forager spoke up.

“What?” Victor let out, all eyes on Forager

“What’s insect?” Amistad mispronounced.

“No, not insect, incest, and it’s a sexual or romantic relationship between people that are related,” Forager explained.

“EWWWW!” All the children let out.

“Oh boy,” Will groans over the kids learning a new word that their parents won’t be so happy about.

“Simba and Nala are brother and sister, therefore the romantic relationship between Simba and Nala is incest.”

 “But how can they be brother and sisters when they have different mothers?” Violet questioned.

“Simba and Nala have different mothers, but have the same father, which is Mufasa, so Simba and Nala are half siblings.”

“How do you knows that?”

“Besides Scar, Mufasa was the only male lion in the pride, which means Mufasa is the father of Nala, unless Scar is, than Nala would be Simba’s cousin and the relationship between Simba and Nala would still be inc-”

 “Ok that’s talk about that word,” Will cut off Forager from saying the i word again. “Another word of it and we’ll stops the movie.”

Everyone shut up and continues to watch the movie, keeping quiet about the new knowledge.

* * *

 

**The little Mermaid**

_ “Under the sea _ _   
_ _ Under the sea _ _   
_ _ Darling it's better _ _   
_ _ Down where it's wetter _ _   
_ _ Take it from me _ _   
_ _ Up on the shore they work all day _ _   
_ _ Out in the sun they slave away _ _   
_ _ While we devotin' _ _   
_ _ Full time to floatin' _ _   
_ __ Under the sea”

 “It really sounds better down under the sea,” Violet commented. “Is that what Atlantis really like, Artur?”

 “Unfortunately no, you land dwellers got Atlantis all wrong in this movie,” Artur explained. “The fish don’t talks like us and we don’t sing and dance all the time. But Atlantis is beautiful and full of life. But there are some dangerous creatures that lurks in the water. Like the Trenches.”

 “What are Trenches.”

“Sea monsters that will devour anything and everyone in sight.”

“Oh my.”

“But don’t worry, if you ever visit Atlantis, I’ll protect you,” Artur puffed out his chest.

“Aw. Thanks you for offering your assistance. I would very much like to visit Atlantis one day, but I had been trained to fight off  bad guys, so I can assures you that I can take care of myself.”

“Plus  I’ll be there to protect her as well,” Brion said. “But thanks you for offering your protective little prince.”

Artur only blush in embarrassment while Traya, Jennifer, Anissa, and Lian snickered under their breath.

* * *

 

_ “Up where they walk _ _   
_ _ Up where they run _ _   
_ _ Up where they stay all day in the sun _ _   
_ _ Wanderin' free _ _   
_ _ Wish I could be _ _   
_ __ Part of that world”

“Part of that world!” Violet sang, finding herself flowing to the song like how Aerial flow in the water, connecting with Aerial for their shared curiosity of the world.

 Brion and Artur just watch her sing, admiring her vocal chords matching her personality and beauty.

“I wonders how Violet will looks if she have on what Aerial is wearing,” Tara gave a smirk to Brion.

“Quite lovely,” Brion and Artur said in unison, staring at each other when they realized what had just occurred. Their surprise looks soon turns into glares.

* * *

 

  
“ _ Sha la la la la la _ _   
_ _ Don't be scared _ _   
_ _ You better be prepared _ _   
_ _ Go on and kiss the girl _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sha la la la la la _ _   
_ _ Don't stop now _ _   
_ __ Don't try to hide it

_   
_ _ How you wanna kiss the girl _ _   
_ __ Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl”

 “Kiss! Kiss!” Dawn attempts to sing to the song.

“That’s it, you’re getting it Aunt Dawn!” Bart cheered her on.

“Brion! You has to kiss Violet!” Lian ordered.

“Oh, and why?” Brion smiled.

“So she can speak again!”

“Is that true Violet?” Brion chuckled, expecting an answer from Violet, but all he got was a nod of the head from her with her lips sealed.

“Heh, hehe, anything for you my Halo.” Brion lean forward to Violet, who closes her eyes and had her lips puckered up, waiting to be embrace by Brion’s lips.

 Brion’s lips was about to make contact with her..Until Artur beats it to him and place a quick kiss on Violet’s cheeks.

“OOOOOHHH!” The children awed at Artrur’s bold move.

“The spell had been lifted!” Violet cheered. “I can speak again! Thanks you Artur!” She returned the favor by kissing Artur on the nose. Artur became bliss out by the kiss, face reddening once more.

 “Eh-hem,” Brion fake cough.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forgets about you.” Violet giggled and places her lips on Brion for a few second before pulling back. 

“Can we please keeps the kissing at a minimum no?” Jim asks nervously as he put down Roy’s cybernetic arm he’d been charging up.

* * *

 

**Princess and the Frog**

 

_ “We got music _ _   
_ _ It's always playin _ _   
_ _ Start in the day time _ _   
_ _ And go all through the night _ _   
_ _ And when you hear that music playing _ _   
_ _ Hear what I'm sayin _ _   
_ __ Make you feel alright”

  “While I do enjoy the music and the scenery,” Violet began “, I do see some historical inaccuracies and several stereotypes within the movie that I was taught in history and sociology class.”

  ”You and me both,” Victor grew uneasy with how Disney forgotten to portrays all the issues that plagued the 1920s.

* * *

 

“ _ What did you do to me!? I’m green! And I’m-And I’m slimey! _ ”

“Wait, Tiana doesn’t gets to be human for the rest of the movie.” Violet cried out. “What a let down!”

 “I knows right!” Anissa and Jennifer yelled in unison.

* * *

 

_ “There two...ain’t like no frogs I ever seen. They smart.” _

_ “And we talked too!” _

_ “AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” _

“MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” Violet guffawed with a snort, her soda shooting out of her mouth along with the other chuckling children.

 “Guys! Please follows your drink before you laugh up a storm!” Will told them, but it was meant on deaf ears as everyone continues to laugh their vocals out.

Brucely ate the snacks that was getting on the floor.

* * *

 

_ “And Evangeline...like that too.” _

__ “More tissues anyone,” Jim offered, taking a few tissues of his own.

“On-one please,” Violet sniffed, unable to control her tears.

* * *

 

_ :"You just kissed yourself a princess!"  _

_ "And, I'm about to do it again"  _

  “While I’m glad Tiana is finally a princess,” Violet began “,I would had prefer she stays human for the entire movie and been a princess in the first place. The movie would had even been more interesting.”

* * *

 

**Mulan**

_ “Be a man _ _   
_ _ We must be swift as the coursing river _ _   
_ _ Be a man _ _   
_ _ With all the force of a great typhoon _ _   
_ _ Be a man _ _   
_ _ With all the strength of a raging fire _ _   
_ __ Mysterious as the dark side of the moon”

   “Forager is the man!” Forager chanted.

“I‘m a man too!” Violet cheered. “Well, not really, but still.”

* * *

 

_ “I never want to see a man naked again.” _

_ “Hahahahha! Woohoops!” _

”I keeps forgetting that these movies was made by adults.” Will covered Lian’s eyes while Roy and Jim with Anissa, Jennifer, and Artur.

“Those guys are naked,” Amistad points at the screen, getting his eyes covered by Victor.

“Well, that’s a lot of naked men,” Violet’s face heats up. “But there’s only one naked man I wanna see.” She stare at Brion.

 Brion’s red redden. 

“Don’t gets any idea princey, “ Roy warned Brion.

* * *

 

_ “Uh..You..You fight good.” _

“That’s all he had to says to her after everything they’d been through together,” Violet stated in disbelief.

“And I thoughts Brion was bad with his pickup lines,” Victor brought up.

“Was not!” Brion protested.

“Said the guy that he’ll cool the flames inside her body.”

* * *

 

**Bambi**

“ _ Your mother can’t be here with you anymore. _ ”

“Change the movie! Change the movie! Change the movie!” Roy ordered as he, Jim, Bart, and Victor helps snooze the crying children and a weeping Violet, Tara, and Brion while Will took the DVD out and replaced it with a new one.

* * *

 

**Lilo and Stitch**

_ “It's fish! If I give Pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late because I had to go to the store and get peanut butter 'cause all we have is... is... stinkin' tuna!” _

 “Lilo‘s routines may be strange and different, but  they are way makes her Lilo,” Violet commented. Out of all the characters Violet had met so far today, Violet connected with Lilo the most due to being deems as freaks, or weirdlo in Lilo’s case, by their classmates.

* * *

 

_ Aloha’ oe _ _   
_ _ Aloha ʻoe, aloha ʻoe _ _   
_ _ E ke onaona noho i ka lipo _ _   
_ _ One fond embrace _ _   
_ _ A hoʻi aʻe au _ _   
_ __ Until we meet again

__ “Violet, are you ok?” Traya asked.

“No! I-I-I’m not ok!” Violet sniffed. “Why would anyone wants to tear two sisters apart!”

“We’re gonna needs another box of tissue,” Will took out the last tissue from the tissue box and gave it to Violet.

* * *

 

“ _ My FRIENDS! _ ”

“They are not your friends!” Violet cried out in anger, getting upset at how despite Mertle and the hula girls treat Lilo, she still considers them her friends.

_ “I’m sorry I bit you,. And pulled your hair. And punch you in the face.” _

_ “Apology not accepted.” _

“You don’t deserves an apology!” Violet grew in anger. “Is it wrong to wish harm upon a child, no matter how much of a brat they are?”

 “I never like Mertle either,” Anissa agrees.

“ _ That is the ugliest thing I ever saw. _ ”

“You’re the most meanest person I ever met!” Violet yelled. “Even those we’d never meant in person, I know you’ll be just as mean as you are now!” Her fingernails dugged deep into the cushions.

 “Woah, easy there Violet,” Bart him and the Tornado Twins away a bit.

“ _ WOUAAAA! _ ”

“You deserves to have your bike stolen you rude girl!” Violet cried out.

“Who would had thought a cartoon character would make her snap,” Roy chuckled.

* * *

 

_ “Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind.” _

“Violet, do needs me to pause the movie?” Will worried over Violet another waterfall pour from her eyes.

“N-no. I-I’m fine,” Violet managed  to says.

_ “LOST!” _

“YOU’RE NOT LOST STITCH!” Violet sobbed. “We’re here with you!”

* * *

 

_ “This is my family. I found it, all on my own. Is little, and broken..But still good. Ya. Still good.” _

“Yo-You are all m-my fam-famil-family too!” Violet cried out with trembling lips as Brion and Artur hug her, comforting her. “Artemis and Wally should be here with us!”

  “They will be back soon!” Will secured her, astonished that Violet cried the most over a movie about aliens in Hawaii. 

 “It is a good thing Artemis Crock and Wally West aren’t in a Disney movie or else Artemis Crock and Wally West would be dead just like most of the parents in Disney movies.” Forager stated.

“Not helping,” Brion said through his teeth as Violet’s crying fit worsen at the mention of Artemis and Wally dying.

* * *

 

**Frozen**

_ “And it's nothing like I've ever known before! _ _   
_ _ Love is an open door! _ _   
_ _ Love is an open door! _ _   
_ __ Love is an open door!”

 

“Love is also quickly forming between Princess Anna and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles,” Forager chirped.

 “For the last time, I have no relations to Prince Hans or is one of his 12 brothers,” Brion groaned after being asked that for the tenth times now by the children.

 “Are you sure he’s not your twin brother at least?” Amistad asked.

“No, Gregor is.”

“But you looks nothing like him,” Anissa said.

“Gregor looks more like Prince Eric,” Artur said.

“Wonders what he looks like without the sideburns?” Amistad questions.

“Whether Brion have sideburns or not, he’ll still be my princey Hansy,” Violet played with Brion’s sideburns.

“Not you two Violet,” Brion groaned but allows Violet to slid her fingers through his sideburns.

“Sorry, but you and Prince Hans do bare the same appearance. OH! I just had an idea! Maybe for next Halloween, if nothing comes up, we can dressed as Anna and Prince Hans. Your glamour charm won’t be required you looks exactly like him and people will think you’re in costume. Oh, we’ll be so cute as Anna and Hans. They makes quite the cute couple and I can’t wait for them to shared their first kiss together!”

 Everyone except Tara and Forager  just stare at Violet, eyeing each other with understanding, knowing how the movie ends and how the Hanna  ship will sink. They wanted to tells Violet, but didn’t have the heart to do so.

“I’m gonna tells her,” Roy whispered to Jim with a smug look on his face.

“Don’t you dare,” Jim warmed.

 

* * *

 

_ “Let it go, let it go _ _   
_ _ I am one with the wind and sky _ _   
_ _ Let it go, let it go _ _   
_ _ You'll never see me cry _ _   
_ _ Here I stand and here I stay _ _   
_ __ Let the storm rage on”

“Can we please stops replying this scene!?” Victor begged, covering his ears as the annoyance that is the song was replayed once again. 

 “LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN’T IT BACK ANYMORE!” The children, Bart and Forager sang at their highest pitch.

 “Enough with the singing already!” Brion groaned.

Brucely whimpered under the table.

“Yes please, the song is rather annoying,” Violet covered her ears with cushions to mute out the song.

“ _ The cold never bother me anyway. _ ”

“Finally!” Roy cheered.

“One more time!” Forager ordered, the children agreeing with him.

“Mother of God!” Tara groaned.

* * *

 

_ “Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you.” _

 

“Hans! How could you!?” Violet cried out as she force herself to watch Hans admits that he never love Anna and that he was only using her to gets to the throne. “You..You..You bastard!”

 “Language!” Will scolded Violet. “And who caught you that word?” He shifts his attention onto Roy.

“Hey! Don’t looks at me!” Roy raised his hands in surrender. “I been keepingmy mouth shut whenever I’m around her and Lian. Maybe she’d pick it up fr-”

_ Crash!  _ The TV screen shatters into pieces after being blasted by an energy blast,  sending the TV flying backward into the wall, sliding off of it and hitting the ground, still plugged in.

 “There’s a hole in that TV,” Amistad pointing at the destroyed TV.

 “Yes, yes there is,” Will ran a hand down his face, shifting his focus onto Violet, who was breathing heavily while her yellow aura fade away.

“Sorry for destroying your TV,  Will,” Violet apologizes. “My emotions got the best of me and I guess I couldn't control myself.”

“.....We needed a new TV anyway. And with the emotions roller coaster we’d been on all day, I should had saw that coming.”

 “Maybe this is a sign that you and Brion should breaks up,” Artur implied.

“Maybe little princey here should mind his own business,” Brion glared at him.

“Cool! I didn’t knows you can do that!” Traya became intrigued. 

“Can you blast something else!?” Anissa suggested.

* * *

 

“I see that Movie Day went welll...far from expected,” Raquel observed Violet as she embrace Artemis and Wally, who had arrived before the parents arrived to pick up their children. She was hugging them rather tightly, making sure that they was alive and well and still with her.

 “You have no ideas,” Will groaned, exhausted after the countless crying he had to endure in one day. 

“What happens to your television?” Mera asked, pointit where the TV once stood on.

Will signed. “Disney movies.”

“Daddy, can we have another movie day with Violet please?”   
  



	42. Adventures in Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Violet being introduced to the various works of literature that teenagers (particularly girls) get hooked on like hunger games, Twilight, Harry Potter maybe even some of the more famous books in history like Sherlock Holmes or whatever book you think she'd enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf

“Woah, did you two rob a bookstore?” Artemis jokes, welcoming back Will and Violet who’d been gone since morning, arriving back in the mid-afternoon. Wherever they had been, they didn’t leave empty handed because in both their hands were piles of hardcover books.  

   Violet grunted as she placed her piles of books onto the kitchen table next to Will’s pile and took a seat at the table with Artemis and Lian.

  “Why would we rob a bookstore?” Violet became confused. “We are heroes, are we not? And heroes don’t normally rob places unless it’s for the greater good or their loved ones. And I don’t see the purpose of robbing a bookstore.”

 “I didn’t me-Oh never mind,” Artemis rolled her eyes as Lian became intrigue by the piles of books on the table. “So where had you two been all morning?”

 “At the libr-”

“At the library!” Violet exclaimed, cutting off Will and doing the answering for him. “It’s this place where you can gets books for free, requiring no purchase for them. Oh, except for the later fee, but that only if you don’t bring them back in two weeks. And you has to pay for the books if you lose them. But as long as you brings all the books back on time, you can picks out more! Isn’t that wonderful! I never knew such a place existing today!”

  “Which is why I brought you over there,” Will added. “ Seeing how you’re in high school and still have a lot to be introduce from the world, I figures it would do you good to be reading more creative and advanced books to widen your perspective and vocabulary. And I’m sure you was tired of reading Lian’s books.”

 “What’s wrong with my books!?” Lian cried out.

“Nothing sweetie, it’s just that  Violet here needs to read more books that are  more longer and complex, and not something simple like The Very Hungry Caterpillar. But those books are perfect for you to read still.”

 Will’s attempt to not offend his daughter’s reading choice only go so far and he receives a pout from Lian.

  “Will took me to the library today where I received my first library card!” Violet took out said card from her pocket and presented it to Artemis and Lian. The card was labeled Star City Public Library with Violet’s name printed on the bottom. “I am now a proud member of the Star City Public Library! And I had borrowed my first set of books, which I can’t wait to read!”

  “Are you sure you means a set and not like five dozens?” Artemis exaggerated at the two stacks of books on the table. “I’m surprised they let you take this many.”

 “I wanna to take more, but unfortunately there was a limit, so I could only borrowed fifthteen books.”

 “Fifthteen hardcover books to be exact.”

“She likes how the hardcover ones feels more than the paperbacks, unfortunately,” Will rubbed his back which was still hurting after carrying all those unnecessary heavy books. “She was scrambling all over the place, grabbing books from left to right until the librarian and I had to stop her and introduced  her to the teen and young adult section.”

 “That explains why this is here,” Artemis picked up a solid black book with  _ twilight  _ as the title in white, decorated with a pair of white hands carrying an apple. 

 “Oh! The librarian told me that book is very popular among girls my age!” Violet explained. “So she thoughts that it would be a good choice for me to read, so I picked it.”

 “As well as all the other books in that series,” Artemis’ eyes took noticed of all the other books with Stephenie Meyer as the author. “But seriously though. Why Twilight?” She gave an raised eyebrow to Will.

 “What?  I thoughts it would be a great start for her,” Will explained. “And who doesn’t love romance with monsters in them.” 

  “Not when the monster partner bare a striking resemblance to a human, only have enhanced human abilities, and is a lot of years beyond their partner’s senior.” Artemis clarified.

 “Well..Ok, you got me there, but you shouldn’t be one to talk,” Will pointed a guilty finger at her. “You was obsessed with those books when you was around Violet’s age, Ms. Team Jacob.”

 “Was not! I was want only interested in the movies! Not the books! And I came back into my senses when I realized how bad the plot and the characterization was. And don’t gets me starting on the ending, like come on, you means to tells that was all just a-”

 “No spoilers!” Violet, who already had her head in the book of the Twilight Saga with Lian by her sides taking a peek, ordered and resumes her reading. “I can already tells that this is going to be a great story and I don’t wants any of the surprises to be ruined.”

* * *

 

“So how the reading going there kiddo?” Will asked, arriving into the living room, where Violet was currently engaged in reading on the cough. “What book are on in the Twilight Saga? Book two or three?”

“Neither, because I’m done with reading the Twilight series,” Violet placed a bookmark (one of many she’d taken from the library when she saw the free sign labeled on the container ) in the book and closed the book, placing it down next to her as she looks up at Will.

 “Done with the whole series already in a day!?”

 “Oh, no, I only went up to Book two, and then I decided not to read that series anymore.”

 “Wait, so you just gave up?” Will took a seat next to her. “But why? Was it difficult to understand?”

 “Oh no, it was quite easy to read,” Violet assured Will. “It just that..I find the story rather boring and disturbing.”

 “Really? Well, I understand the disturbing part since it is a book about vampires and werewolves.”

 “Oh no, those are not what made them disturbing. In fact, I only picked up Twilight because I heard there was going to be vampires and werewolves in them, and romance too. Only...the romance ends up being the disturbing part.”

  “Really? Care to enlighten me a little.”

 “Well, the fact that Belle is a teenager while Edward is over 100 years old is a start. Even those he  appears 17 like Bella does, just the thoughts of him being that old but still in a romantic relationship with Bella was very disturbing to read. Especially with how possessive he is over Bella. Brion may be overprotective at times, but he still give me space and let me be my own person. And he definitely would never sneaks in your house to watch me sleeps. And I found both him and Bella’s character to be quite boring actually and a good example of what a relationship between two people shouldn’t be. Like when Edward left and Bell-”

As Will listen Violet continues her critique and disgust of the Twilight Saga, Will couldn’t helps but chuckled under his breathe a little at how Violet really is different from most teens and how she was quick to notice a bad relationship, giving his less worry over the relationship between her and Brion...for now.

* * *

 

“Harper! Harper!Harper!” Violet chanted as soon as she and Harper entered the girls locker room after gym class was over and everyone was dismissed to hits the showers and changes. “Can I show you now!? Please! Pretty Please!” Violet pleaded with Harper, hopping up and down, not giving much mind to the stares she was receiving.

 “Ok, ok,ok, yes you can show me, just cool it down a noche.” Harper placed her hands on Violet’s shoulders to pause her jump of joy, giving a glare at some girls that commented on what a freak Violet is. “Now show me what you’d been dying to show me all day.”

 “I hadn’t been dying!” Violet cried out of fear of Harper catching on that she was Halo and her previous encounters with Death. “If I was dying, then I wouldn’t be here with you today to show you the surprise. And if I were to die, than there would be no way possible for me to comes back to life whatsoever. Because that is impossible, right?”

 Majority of the girls in the locker room stopped what they were doing and gave Violet weird looks, muttering under their breaths on what a weirdo Violet is. 

 Harper on the other hand, having grown use to this with Violet and Fred Bugg, just shook her head. “Alright! Nothing to see here! Just go back to what you was all doing!” She ordered all the other girls staring at Violet. The girls resumes their activities, but Violet was still the topic of their muttering and whispering. 

 Harper gave one last glare at the girls before returning her focus onto Violet. “Ok, now what is it that you wants to show me?”

 “This,” Violet said with glee as she took her hijab off and letting it hang over her sweatshirt. Instead of her usual brown locks of hair flowing over her shoulders, they were replaced with pure white locks. 

 “Woah! When did those happens!?” Harper marveled at Violet’s new hair color. Other girls noticed them as well and couldn’t helps but stare. 

 “Last night!” Violet answered. “While everyone at my house was asleep, I dyed my hair white with white hair dye a friend of mine had purchased for me.”

 “Wow,  never expects you to be the type to be into that sort of things. What caught your attention?”

 “Zélie did!”

“Who? Is she a student at this school?”

“No silly, she’s a book character from the story Children of Blood and Bone by Tomi Adeyemi! I finished reading it the other day and I’m in love with the plot and characters! And now I can’t wait for Children of Virtue and Vengeance to comes out, but I am upset when I learned that it release date was push back to next December though. But I can wait.”

    “Oh yeah, I read that book before. Oh man, the dining left me wanting more!”

 “I knows right!” Violet was plead to knows that she wasn’t the only fan of the fanart and fanfic lacking of a good and underappreciated book. “And Zélie is my favorite characters. She is headstrong, justly angered, determined but caring of everyone around her, and she is very beautiful. She have skin just like me, so I decides to have hair just like her. What do you think? Do I looks like her?”

 “Well, no, not entirely, but you did looks like you could be a Maji.”

 “That’s what I said too! And I took a quiz online to see what Maji Clan I belongs and I got the  Ìmólè Clan, which means I’m a Lighter! Which make sense because of my pow-” Violet stopped herself when she realizes she almost gave away her powers. 

 “Because of your what?” Harper wanted Violet to finish her sentence, as well as the other girls who became intrigued by Violet fangirling.

 “Because...Because..Uh..My ability to light up a situations with my personality. At least that’s what my family and friends tells.”

  “Heh, make sense,” Harper was satisfied with the answer.

_ Thanks goodness she believes that.  _ Violet thoughts. “Do you really think I look good, and not like an old lady?”

 “Totally, and looks like I’m not the only ones that think so,” Harper smirks at the hidden comments the other girls who had watched was giving under their breath, their jealousy and admiration for Violet’s new hair color was very much present.

 “Great, now she’s even more attractive,” one of the girl cursed.

 “If any of the boys see her like this, they’ll be all over her.”

“Why couldn’t hee be single?”

“Glad you think so! Now I’m sure my family and other friends will like my new hair color too!” 

 “Uh, I would hold off showing your family your new hair color until your old color comes back.”

“How comes?”

* * *

 

“You dyed your hair,” Artemis groaned, sliding a hand from her face.

 “Yes, as you had said since I’d returned home from school,” Viole replied. After school, following against Harper’s advice, Violet had shown everyone at home her new hair color. While Lian, Tara, Wally, and Forager stated their enthusiasm over Violet’s hair change, and Brion had marveled at Violet and saying how she looks even more beautiful with her new look, Artemis and Will however...not so much.

 Artemis still couldn’t gets her head off the fact that Violet dyed her hair without anyone of them knowing, even while training at Mount Justice which is where she finds herself at with Dick, Conner, Violet, Forager, Brion, Tara, and Victor.

“Come on Artemis, you’re making a big deal out of nothing,” Wally said, but quickly took it back once Artemis gave his a glare, warning him to not tells her to feel about her daughter dying her hair without her permission.

 “Never mind.” Wally back away a bit.

 “It’s not like she’s gonna have her hair out for the whole day for everyone to see,” Conner attempts to lighten up the situation.

 “Exactly my point!” Violet agreed, thrill that Conner was on her side.  “As Zélie once said, I won’t let your ignorance silence my pain. Even those there was no pain involves and it’s not ignorance, just you guys upset over me dying my hair without getting your permission first. But still,. Conner gets my point.” 

“So? That still doesn’t that exclude the fact she dyed her hair. And how did she even gets hair dye in the first place!?”

 Victor immediately froze at Artemis’ exclamation and just stare at Violet awkwardly, who was eyeing Victor as well. Dick took notice of this.

 “Victor,” Dick began “, did your little trip to the convenience store the other night involves getting hair dye for Violet?”

 “Well, uh, uh,” Victor was sweating as soon as Artemis laid her eyes of fury onto him. “Ok, maybe I did, but only because she pressured me into it with those puppy eyes of her!”

 “Forager will never understands how humans get puppy eyes and than use the puppy eyes to get whatever humans wants,” Forager said.

  “Brion had been under that spell how many times,” Tara replied with a nod  of agreement from Brion.

 “What spell? Forager is referring to puppy eyes.” 

“Please do not blames him for my decision,” Violet placed herself in front of Victor as Artemis approached him. “He was doing what I asked of him. Please don’t punish him for acting as a big brother.”

 “I knew it was a bad idea from th-Wait. Did you just called me a big brother?” Victor’s eyebrows furrowed. 

 “Yes, yes I did. You reminds me a great deal of Tzain, Zélie from Children of Blood and Bone due to both of your loyal, caring, level-headed, cautious, and sensitive behavior. And since I see myself as Zélie, that would makes you my big brother. Does it not?”

 “Uh..well,” Victor was taken aback by how Violet views him as an older sibling figure. While he won’t and probably never will admits it out loud because he was still getting use to the strangeness that is his life now and if he did than that would means he have a sentient MotherBox as a sister and of course Forager will wants in on it too, Victor felt something similar with Violet, viewing her as the little sister he never had, the same regarding Tara and Forager.. Teaching and advising them whenever they asked him something, which happens on a daily basis. “Not entirely. What I means is...I don’t see myself as your brother..per say..”

 “Oh, I see,” Violet looked down in disappointment, the look making Victor regrets his insensitive remark and wish he could take it back. Especially because of the glares he receives from Wally, Artemis and Brion.

  “I-I didn’t means it like th-”

“Than can I at least refers to you as Baba than. He’s the father of  Zélie and Tzain and reminds me somewhat of Will, Jefferson, and Wally, and I see a little bit of him in you. I hope you don’t mind being refers to as daddy though.”

Everyone immediately  froze as soon as the d word was mentions, regarding Victor.

“Oh my god,” Victor pinched the bridge of his nose. “How did I found myself in this situation again?”

  “Muahahaha!” Tara bursted out laughing, hugging her stomach as the pain from the laughter became too much to handle. 

 “Would Victor Stone rather be seen as a big brother or as a Dad-”

“Big brother!” Victor immediately answered, refusing to hear the d word again as his face heated up.

“I think Brion would rather be called that,” Dick smirked at the prince, who gave him a growl and a little blush  in return.

 “Why would I called him that?” Violet asked, looking at Brion for an answer.

“Uh..well,” Brion struggled for an answer that wouldn’t gets him kill as Wally eyed his with venom soaking his eyes, wanting him to choose his words very wisely.

“You’ll find that on your own when you’re older,” Artemis answered for him

“Alright! Book club is close for the rest of the day!” Dick clapped his hands together. “Time to start training.”

  “Thank you,” Victor said with relief to his voice over the topic being finally being over and down with.

 “Which character from the Children of Blood and Bone does Violet Harper associates Brion Markov with?” Forager asked.

 “Hmm, not sure,” Violet answer as she brainstorm. “I still thinking on that.”

“Obviously it’s would be Prince Inana of course,” Brion answered. “Despite having never read the book, I  am sure that Zélie and Inan will ends up together.”

 “Uh..Brion, sorry to disappoint and spoil the story for you but...”

 

* * *

 

“Riddikulus!” Violet chanted once again.

“Violet?” Will’s voice catch Violet’s and Lian’s attention away  from their “Boggart” and cast it onto Will who had returned home from work. “What are you doing? I thoughts you would be out with Br-OH MY GOD! What the Hell are you two doing with that thing!?”

 Will pointed a finger at what had been occupying the girls for the last 30 minutes. When he’d entered into his home, Will wasn’t surprise by Lian and Violet hanging out since that’s how he usually find them nowadays. What he wasn't expected was a black widow spider engaged in a transparent bowl to be on the living room table, tapping it legs against the inside of it shields, moving it a bit.

 “Oh hello Will!” Violet gave him a wave with the stick wooden spoon she’d been using as a wand in her hand.

“Hello Daddy!” Lian waved back at him.

“Hel-Hello gi-girls,” Will stammered as he cautiously rushed over to the girls and brought them into the kitchen and away from the spider. Will couldn't’ helps but stare at all eight eyes of the large spider on his table. He could had sworn it blinks back. “Mind telling me what you two are doing...With that Thing!”

 “That thing is a black widow spider,” Violet began explaining “, and she is our boggart for the day.”

 “Your boggart?”

“Yes, our boggart, a shapeshifter that turned into your greatest fear. Except she’s not really a shapeshifter, but she’ll do for now. Anyway, I’d been trying to catch the Riddikulus spell onto her and transform into something funny, but so far I hadn’t produce any magic. I guess that makes me a muggle-born than. A muggle with superpowers at least.”

 “Harry Potter of course,” Will signed in disbelief . “Where did you even fin-find her?”

“In the wood under a pile of branches!” Lian answered. “She seems scary at first, but is actually cute once you gets to know her! Can we keeps her Daddy!? Please!”

“No.”

* * *

 

“For the glory and honor of my Mother Artemis, I shall punish you all for harming the innocence! ” Halo cried out, shooting blasts after blasts at the traffickers, showing them only a little mercy.

 Tigress turned to stare at Halo as she shot an arrow at one of the traffickers. 

“So..I seen you finally adopted Violet as your own,” Black Lighting smirked at her after taking down the rest of the henchmen.

 Dick had sent Tigress, Halo, Black Lighting, and Superboy on a mission in Bio-Ship to take down a meta-human trafficking center.

   “Shut up,” Tigress said as she engaged back in the fight, but smiled proudly at Halo for being seen as a mother figure to her.

* * *

 

”So, Halo, what was with that battle call of your from earlier?” Artemis began, hoping to gets Violet to calls her Mother once again. They, Black Lighting, Superboy, and the rescued meta-humans were abroad Bio-Ship, heading to the Meta-Human Youth Center.

 “Huh? Oh, you means when I cried out in the name of Artemis,” Halo replied. “I see why you would be confuse. You see I was referring to Artemis, the Greek goddess or otherwise known as the Roman goddess Diana, the goddess of light and protector of the vulnerable. If I were to ever have a Greek God as a parent like the demigods at Camp Half-Blood from the Percy Jackson series, she would be the best candidate because of her association with light and protected those that needs protection the most. I’d done a lot of research on Greek goddesses.”

“Oh, of course you meant,” Tigress did her best not to hide her sorrow of not being seen as a mother figure by her, but was failing to do so.

“Yikes,” Superboy stated awkwardly as he and Black Lighting looked away from the awkward moment.

“Despite her reputation, she is nothing compare to you,” Violet continues, smiling at Tigress, who looks like she wanted to cry now.

* * *

 

“Uh Will,” Violet struggled to find the words she wants to use to say to Will “Do relationships usually involved...contract?”

 Will ceased cutting the carrots and turned around to face Violet who’d taken a seat at the kitchen table. 

“No, no they do not,” Will folded his arms, knife still in hands, afraid what this will lead to. 

“I have a feeling they didn’t,” Violet continues. “Will, when the relationship involves a submissive or Sub and a dominant or  Dom, is it..normal for the Dom to take over the Sub’s life, controls them and everything they do and punish them if they disobey, to disregard their feelings and limits just for them to seek out their own pleasure.”

  “No, it’s not. In fact what you’re describing is abuse,” Will was hoping this conservation wasn’t going where he thinks this was going, fusing as soons as his ears heard Dom and Sub, but if it did...Well, let says he would be calling over his brothers to help teach a certain prince a lesson.

   “I figures..Will, is it normal for one partner to treats their partner like a mere object, a means to an ends, a...plaything,”

_ SLAM!  _

Will chopped the knife down into the table. “Alright! I heard enough! Violet, is Brion hurting you in anyway, ‘cause if he is, I’ll be more than willing to teach him a lesson or too that his royal highness won’t ever forgets. And I’m sure Artemis, Wally, Jefferson and everyone else won’t mind joining in either. If he so much as raised a hand on you I-”

 “Brion? What does he has to do wi-Wait, you think I’m referring to me and Brion!” 

“Uh, yes,” Will was confused now.

“Oh, no,no, no,” Violet shook her head. “Brion had never done or would do such a thing to me.  He treats me like an equal and respect my boundaries. No, I was referring to the relationship depicted in the book from the library I’d been reading and how that relationship is...very disturbing and not really a healthy relationship.”

 “Oh thanks goodness,” Will released the breathe he didn’t knows he’d been holding in, relieve that what Violet had described was the exact opposite of what was going on within her relationship with Brion. Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

“What book was you reading all this from?”

“A book titled Fifty Shades of Grey. I picked it up last week and is only on Book one, but I think I’m gonna stops reading it.”

“.............”

“Uh Will? Are you ok? You seems like I’d broken you?”

“......You’re grounded from going to the library for a week. Stick to watching TV for awhile.”

 


	43. Raising Wolf Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where the Outsiders find an abandoned wolf cup in the woods and...after mistakenly believing it's wolf's cub... Violet decides to keep it without telling Artemis or Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf

“Grrrrr!” Brion groaned in frustration, steaming up as he slammed his fists into the handle of his seat, being mindful to not melt them into goo. “Can’t this thing go any faster!? Violet could be in trouble and we might me too late if this heap of junk can’t go any faster!”

  “Forager understands why Brion Markov is upset. Forager wants to find Violet Harper as well, but please restrains from taking Brion Markov’s frustration on Bio-Ship and don’t refer to Bio-Ship as trash,” Forager rubbed the controls of Bio-Ship to soothe for her, which Bio-Ship responded with a purr.

 Brion forced out a sign, the steam coming off of him coming to an end. “I apologizes for lashing out at you Bio-Ship...I’m just worry about Violet, that’s all.”

 “Hey, we all worry about Violet too,” Victor consoled Brion. “I means, who wouldn’t after she created another one of those boom tube thingy and said that  she have weird feeling in her stomach telling her to go find something before leaving through it in the middle of the night.”

 Victor summed up what had occurred a half a hour ago, leading him, Brion, Tara, and Forager on a wild goose chase in search of their vanishing friend after she walks out of them from movie night. With Conner, Car, and M’gann gone for the moment, they’d taken Bio-Ship as their ride. So far they’d searched all over Happy Harbor within the cloaked spaceship, but found no sign of Violet.. 

  Suddenly Tara’s cell phone rang. Tara quickly took it out of her pockets and her eyes lit up at who was calling her. “It’s Violet!” She cried out, showing everyone the screen of her cell phone with Violet’s name and picture front and center. Tara answered the call and put it on speakerphone.

 “Violet, you’re on speakerphone now. Where did you runs off to?” Everyone crowded around Tara to listen in on her conservation.

   “I’m in the woods nearby the park at Happy Harbor,” Violet’s voice rang through the phone. “Sorry for storming off like that, but I got this feeling that was telling me to look for something...Only it ends up being a someone.”

 “Looks like she found another stray,” Victor commented.

“Who is this someone that Violet Harper speaks of and had found in the woods?” Forager asked.

“H-Wait, no! Don’t run off! Please!” Violet called out, obviously to the anonymous and seemingly to be the future new member of their hive. “You’ll has to see for yourselves. Right now I has to go gets him back before he gets hurt. Meets you there! Come here boy!” Violet called out one last time before hanging up.

 “What was that all about?” Victor questioned.

“Will there be a new addition to the hive?” Forager asked.

“Don’t knows, don’t care!” Brion cried out as he went over to the controls. “Let just go gets Violet before she gets herself in trouble!”

 “Back away from the controls!” Victor called out. “Last time you drive, you almost ends up crashing us into the bottom of the ocean!”

* * *

 

“Out of all the places she could had gone, why did it has to be the woods in the middle of the night?” Victor groaned, being not so keen on searching in a dark and edgy woods that the group of teens found themselves in searching for Violet, where the lack of light shaped the trees as monsters.

 “Less complaining and more searching!” Brion demanded.

Suddenly, the shuffling of leaves caught everyone's attention along with a strong white light, shifting everyone’s attention onto an approaching shining figure from a far. The figure appears to be atop of something that was a much duller white compare to the figure’s blinding aura, both at first were hard to make out what or who they were until they got closer and closer...Revealing themselves as Violet and Wolf. Violet seemed to be carrying bundled in her arms, covered by her jacket.

 “Violet!” Brion cheered as he and everyone ran up to her. Violet’s blue aura diminished, shutting off the only source of light in the woods.

“Thanks goodness we found you,” Tara said.

“Forager wasn’t aware that Wolf had ran off with Violet Harper as well,” Forager commented.

“Surprise he ran all the way here in the first place since I only see him eats and sleep,” Victor said, earning a quiet growl from Wolf. “Uh...No offense though.”

  “Violet, why did you run off like that? What if someth-” the sound of whimpering made Brion cuts off his worrying to focus more on the being Violet came all this way for.

 Violet jump off of Wolf, arms wrapped around the being with care, standing before everyone. The being still whimpers in her arms. 

”No need to fret, this is my hive, as well as yours now,” Violet cooed at the being as she put away her jacket off the being a bit, revealing the being as a small wolf cub covered from ears to paws in white fur similar to Wolf, equipped with a black snout and brown golden eyes. At the sight and smelt of the other around him, the wolf cub buried himself deeper into Violet's arms in an attempt to gets far away from them.

“Brion,” Violet began “, meets our son.”

* * *

 

“I said it before, but I’ll says it again. This is a bad idea,” Victor let anyone knows once again, but just like plenty of times before, his concern was ignored. 

  Once they found Violet, they brought her back home, along with Wolf and the wolf cub because Violet refused to let him out of her sight. They were back in the living room, where everyone crowded around Violet who was curled besides Wolf on the floor, the old cub still present in her arms as she rocked him to get him to sleep.

“Such a cute wolf cub,” Forager used one of his fingers to pet the wolf cub’s head, who was still in Violet's arms,  being mindful of how sharp his fingers were. The wolf cub seems to enjoys this and lean into his touch. 

“Knew you would warms up to everyone eventually,” Violet smiled proudly at him, Sphere cheering by beeping.“My little Wolfie.”

 “Wolfie?” Brion raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s his name,” Violet claimed. “Since Wolf is his father, I figures he needs a name to match, so why not Wolfie?”

“Great, now you name him,” Victor groaned “, which means you’re going to keeps him now.”

“Father? What makes you so sure Wolf is...Wolfie’s father?” Brion stared at Wolf for clarification, but got nothing out of the beast as usual. 

“Wonder when he have the time to socialize?” Victor questioned.

 “Isn’t it obvious? He looks like a miniature version of Wolf,” Violet made clear. “Plus, when I got to the woods, Wolf was there as well, and he helps me find Wolfie.”

  “What was Wolfie doing all alone in the woods?” Forager asked. “Where was Wolf’s hive?”

 “Wolves don’t have hives Forager,” Tara corrected. “They have packs, which are a group of animals that live and hunt together.”

 “This pack that you speak of, there was no other wolves present,” Violet saddened at the memory of finding Wolfie all alone and scared, new to the world, similar to how Artemis found her. “I believe..he was abandoned by his mother.”

 “Why would Wolfie’s mother and Wolf’s mate do such a thing?” The story hits close to Forager because it reminds him of how his former hive had banished him.

 “Some wolves do abandon the runts of the liter,” Victor explained. “Runts are the smallest or weakest of a litter and sometimes they’re abandon by their parents for being seen as too weak.”

 “Wolfie was banished from home just like Forager and Brion Markov were.”

“Which is why he have us now to stay care of him,” Violet stated. “I was lend to him for a reason. Met to find him, to help him, and give him a home. With us and his father.”

 ”Violet, I don’t think that’s such a good th-” whatever protest Brion was going to says, he shut up as soon as he saw a teardrop leak from Violet’s yes, follow by Wolfie whimpering once more.

Brion forced out a sign. “Fine, he can becomes apart of our hive, or pack now.”

Violet lid up. “Thanks you,” Violet whispered. 

“But I don’t thing Conner and M’gann won’t appreciates another guest staying at their home. They already had to deals with three teenage boys.”

 “Which is why Wolfie will be staying with me and Tara.”

 “Excuse me?”

 “Uh, no offense Violet,” Victor began “, but I don’t think Will and Artemis will let you keeps a wolf as a pet. Remembers what happens with King.”

 “Don’t remind me,” Brion groaned at the not so fond memory of the times Violet kept that nightmare of a pet.

  “This will be different,” Violet defended herself. 

“How exactly?”

“....They won’t knows.”

“Excuse me?” Brion furrowed his eyebrows.

“I knows Will and Artemis won’t be too please with having another guest either, but I just can’t leave Wolfie on his own. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure Wolf played a role in his son’s life. And you all will help. Only if you wants to though.”

 “Of course we’ll helps you.”

“Wolfie is apart of the hive, which is a pack now, so Forager will be glad to lend a helping hands,” Forager added. Sphere beeps in agreement.

 “I still think this is all a bad idea, but I’ll helps,” Victor relunctantlessly answered.

“It would be nice to have another pet around,” Tara answers.

“Thanks you all for your cooperation,” Violet cheered. “I can tell that Wolfie will be very much happy with us,. It will be like raising a child of our own. Oh! This can be practice for when me and Brion have kids of our own!”

 At the mention of children, Brion’s face redden while Tara just giggled. Wolf gave a smirk and a low chuckle.

* * *

 

“Wolfie. Wolfie. Wolfie,” Violet whispered quietly so she won’t wake up the rest of the occupants of the house.

 “Where could he had gone?” Tara asked after searching for Wolfie in the garage.

  “No clues. He’s not under the table where I’d left him with Brucely,” Violet refereed to where Wolfie had been resting on a pile of clothes for the last few days now. Brucely was still present under there, still sleeping.

  To everyone's surprise, Violet had done a great job at taking care of Wolfie. After getting the supplies needed to raise a wolf cub, which mostly included Esbilac Puppy Formula or milk, diapers (Victor told her it wasn’t necessary but gave up), little booties for Wolfie to walked in, and some extra dog toys, Violet had kept her promise on raising Wolfie like he was her own. So far she’d kept her on tracks of her schedule with Wolfie that went as the following:

  * Wake up a hour or two before Will, Artemis, and Wally  to feed Wolfie.
  * If  it’s a school day, leave Wolfie with Brion, Victor, Forager and Wolfie.
  * After school, check on Wolfie.
  * Bathe Wolfie at Conner’s and M’gann’s place
  * Leaves Wolfie with Wolf during training so they can bond.
  * Feed Wolfie his dinner
  * When there's no school, take Wolfie out for a walk with Brucely.
  * Sneak Wolfie back inside the house without Will, Wally, Artemis, or Wally knowing or stays at Bio-Ship for awhile with him.
  * Put Wolfie to sleep.
  * Start over



So far Violet had kept to her schedule and there was no mishaps...until now.

 “Wolfie, where are you?” Violet was starting to panic now, fearing something terrible had happened to Wolfie. 

 “What are you two doing up on a Saturday?” Will’s voice startled the teen girls, making them jump a bit and turned around to face a yawning Will.

 “Oh, good morning Will,” Violet tried to keeps it cool to not give away the secret of the uninvited guest in his home.

“Morning Will!” Tara quickly answered back. “Sorry if we disturb your sleep?”

“You girls didn’t wake me up,” Will yawned. “Just felt like getting up today. What about you two?”

 “Oh..Uh, well, you see there’s a reason why we got so up so early.” A s Violet struggled to comes up with a clever lie, her eyes caught sight of Wolfie entering the living room, with his diaper still on. He began to pant and wags his tail at the sight of Violet who’d becomes a mother figure to him, and proceed to walks slowly toward her.

_ Oh no.  _ Violet panicked. Tara took notice of Wolfie as well, her eyes staring behind Will.

“Wally’s right behind me poking fun at me again, isn’t he?” Will was about to turn around to see what’d caught the girls’ attention only to be stopped by Tara.

“Nope! There’s no one behind you!” Tara called out loudly, placing her hands on Will’s shoulders to prevent him from turning. 

“Excuse me, but I must go gets something quickly,” Violet lied as she raced behind Will while Tara kept him occupied. She picked up Wolfie in her arms and dragged him into Lian’s room, closing the door shut behind them.

  “Wolfie, you can’t run off like that,” Violet scolded Wolfie, pulling him away from her. “You almost got caught, which me you’ll has to go away. And we don’t wants that to happen now, do we?”

 Wolfie looked down in shame, ears jointing him while his tail pout an end to it wagging.

“Oh, I can’t stay mad at you.” Violet was weakened by the ball of cuteness that is Wolfie. She brought him closer to her face so that he can licks her, giggling as he slobber all over her face.

“Is that a new puppy!?” Lian cried out, putting a pause to the dou’s playtime to notice that Lian was no longer sleeping as Violet had hoped but was instead wide awake, rising out of bed and rubbing her eyes.

 “Oh, uh, good morning Lian,” Violet set Wolfie on the ground, who scurried over to Lian’s bed and jump atop of it to get a closer view of the tiny human. “This isn’t what it’s look like. Well, it sort of is, except Wolfie is a wolf cub, not a puppy an-”

 “Hhahaha!” Lian’s giggles cuts Violet off as Wolfie began to attacks her with his tongue. “He’s so cute! Can I keeps him!?”

 “Well, no you can’t because I am his caretaker, but I’ll be more than willing to let you helps him, but only if you keeps him a secret from your father, Artemis, and Wally.”

 As if on cue, Will came knocking on the door. “Violet, Lian, is everything alright in there?”

_ Oh no _ . Violet gave Lian pleading eyes, begging her to not tell Will of Wolfie’s whereabouts.

 Lian gave Violet a nod of confirmation. “Everything is fine Daddy!”

“Ok...Since you says so. Now come on down for breakfast before Wally wakes up and eat it all.” That seems to do the trick.

  “Phew,” Violet puffed. “Thanks you Lian. I owe you a great deal. How can I ever makes it up to you.”

“Hmmm,” Lian began to think of what favor to let Violet make up for her as Wolfie lays down in her laps when suddenly an idea  came in mind. “Can I bring Wolfie to show and tell one day!?”

* * *

 

“That’s it Wolfie, drinks up,” Violet cooed as Wolfie continues to slurp down the bottle of Esbilac Puppy milk. While being cradled in Violet’s arms.  They were in the Bio-Ship with Brion, Forager, Victor, and Tara.

   “Violet Harper had proven to be an excellence mother figure,” Forager complimented. 

“That I can agrees on,” Brion smiled at the scene before them all. Despite Wolfie being difficult at times with him usually running around and leaving muddy paw prints in his tracks or refusing to take a bath and instead tried to give anyone else a bath by splashing them with water, Wolfie was settling in as part of the hive slash pack now rather nicely. Brion had grown used to seeing Wolfie cradled in Violet’s arms, either being rocked to sleep, bottle fed (he was almost breastfed by Violet when she learned that wolf cub feeds off their mother’s breast, a similar mishap she only did with Jonathan, but everyone stops her before Wolfie set his fangs into Violet’s breasts), or because Violet felt like cradling him. Seeing Violet acts all motherlike to Wolfie brought up fantasy of where Violet was doing the same thing, but with children of their own, but that was meant for discussion later in the future.

 “BURP!” Wolfie burped after being patted on the back by Violet once his bottle was done with.

 “That was a loud one,” Violet giggled, but soon her face grew to disgust when her nose sniffed something in the air. “Uh oh, I think someone needs another diaper change.”

“Man, for a little guy, he sure can poop a lot,” Victor commented, looking up at his friends to notice that they were all bringing a finger to the side of their noses. “Uh...What are you all doing tha-Wait, oh no,” Victor groaned once he catch up, bringing a finger to his nose but it was already too late because he was the last one to do so, which means he was on diaper lance duties..Again.

“Since Victor Stone was last to touch side of Victor Stone’s nose, according to the rules Victor Stone must change Wolfie’s diaper,” Forager explained.

 “Oh come one!” Victor groaned as Violet placed Wolfie in his arms. “Aren’t we all  a little too old for this?”

 “Yes we are, but at long as it gets me out of changing the little one’s diaper, than I’m ok to play in it,” Brion laughed.

 “I bet you’re glad now that we bought diapers now,” Violet giggled.

* * *

 

“Yield boys! Yield!” Brion ordered for Wolf and Wolfie to slow down, but they did the opposite of what he says and only speed up some more. Brion tightened his grips around their leashes around their necks, mindful of not to burn them up which would lead to the two wolves running off again. 

  While Forager and Violet was at school with Carr and M’gann while Conner was out testing a motorcycle he’d  just fixed, Wolfie was left in the care of Brion and Victor for the day to take care of once again for the past 2 weeks now. And it was time for their daily walk, and like always,  Brion ends up being the one walked instead of the other way around.

  “You knows with that arm of your, it wouldn’t kills you to lend a helping hand!” Brion growled at Victor, who just sat on the porch on his phone.

 “And it wouldn’t kills you to change your son’s diaper every once in awhile,” Victor called back.

“He’s not my so-Down boys!”

* * *

 

“For the last time! I didn’t eats any of the meat!” Wally repeated himself to a scolding Will in the kitchen while Lian and Violet was preoccupied with a coloring book in the living room.

 “Well someone has to be stealing all the meat around here because they keeps disappearing from the freezer And from the grocery bags!” Will barked back. “And you’re the main lead Mr.EatALots!”

 “You’re still angry at me for eating all your cupcakes!” Wally raised his arms in the air.

“Those were meant for the bake sale!”

“Again I’m sorry! Don’t knows how many times I has to apologizes. And in case your head hadn’t grasp this important  piece of information I’m about to dish out at you, but all those stolen meat are obviously raw since you didn’t cook them! And there’s no way I would eat raw meat. Even I have standards!”

     As the two men continues this argument, Violet and Lian eyed each other with guilty expressions over knowing who the real culprits of the meat theft is..Them.

Ever since Wolfie had turned three week old, which Violet celebrated with a little party, his diet went from milk to raw meat. With the sudden change in appetite and not wanting to lead to suspicious, Violet and Lian had to resort to stealing most of the meat from the house, blend it, and efed it to Wolfie.

 “I feels bad for getting Uncle Wallie in trouble,” Lian said as she resumes her coloring.

“As do I,” Violet agreed. “But I’ll sure he'll understands when the time comes for him to meets his grandchild.”

* * *

 

“Are you guys barbecuing?” Carr asked, approaching Forager by the grill while Victor was seated at the proch’s table, who had fear smeared all over his face like he’d just witness a murder occurred..

“Yes, Forager is performing the Earth custom that is known as barbecuing,” Forager replied as he lift the top of the grill to check on the meat. Smokes came out of it.

 ”Whatever you’re cooking smells declico-“ Car shuts his mouth when he his eyes upon what Forager had been grilling for last hour now. Whatever the animal was, Carr had a hard time identifying it because it was burned to a crisp, giving it a dark burned pink skin. 

  “Uh, what what are you cooking exactly?” Carr observed the mystery meat, trying to decodes  it.

“A rabbit Forager had hunted down and stripped of the rabbit fur,” Forager answered without any hints of remorse in his tone.

  Carr froze and just stare at Forager, waiting for the punchline or the reveal of Forager’s twisted and dark sense of humor. But no such thing came.

 “Does Lucas Carr wish to have the rabbit’s fur. The rabbit’s turn is in pile of rest of animals Forager had hunted.”

 “No thanks. I’m just gonna go now, so..Bye!” Carr entered inside in a hurry as his mind replay what had just been heard.

 “Why, just why,” Victor shook his head in disbelief, the memories of Forager killing all those forest creatures still fresh in his head.. 

“Because as a pack now, pack hunts together, and since Wolfie is the youngest, the pack must hunt for Wolfie, Would Victor Stone wants the first bi-”

“NO!”

* * *

 

“Wolfie! Please hold still!” Brion growled as he scrubbed behind Wolfie’s ears, water splashing all over him. “And I thought giving Tara a bath when she was younger was difficult.”

 “Look Brion!” Violet grabbed Brion’s attention. “I made a soap monster! Beware! He’ll give you a bath!” Violet presented a being she’d made out of the suds.

Brion couldn’t helps but giggles. “While that is cute my halo, can you focus more on cleaning Wolf-Arggh! It got in my mouth!”

  Brion spits out the soap that flew into his mouth while Wolfie panted.

 Brion and Violet was giving a Wolfie his bath for the day in the bathroom in Conner’s and M’gann’s place and like always, it was proving to be more difficult than they thoughts.

  “Imagine what it will be like when we have kids of our own,” Violet giggled as she gave Wolfie a bubble  beard.

  “Yeah, imagine,” Brion blushed again at the mention of having children...With Violet. Beside the fact they were both way too young to have kids, Brion was scared of what kind of father he’ll be in the future, whether he’ll be just as good as his father or ends up being a bad role model for his child. But as stated before, it’s best to leave those thoughts for the future. Right now, he was living in the present with his aurora borealis, and their prototype child.

“Brion, you’re in there?” Conner knocked at the door. 

“Mother of God,” Brion cursed under his breath. “Yes! I’m in here.”

 “Is Violet there with you. ‘Cause I  could had sworn I heard her voice in there.”

“N-”

“Yes! I’m very must present!” Violet answered. “We’re...We’re..OH! We’re taking a bath together!”

 “What!?” Conner cried out, trying to open the door only to find it lock. “Guys, open the door right now or else I’m breaking it down!”

“No needs too! We’ll be out in a minute!” Brion grabbed the towel that had been on the floor. “Alright Wolfie, Bath time’s over. Time for Violet to boom tube you out of here.”

 “Brion wait,” Violet whispered. “I think Wolfie pooped in the bathtub again.”

 Brion only groaned as a response, wishing Wolfie was back in his diaper days again.

* * *

 

“Wolfie, please go to sleep,” Violet begged for Wolfie, who she had cradle in his arms and was rocking back and forth to gets him  back to sleep, but it seem to be failing as she only got more whimpering from the cub.

“What’s wrong with him,” Tara asked, waking up from her slumber to find Violet awake and struggling to put Wokfie back to sleep while trying not to wakes Will, Artemis, and Wally up.

“I‘m not sure,” Violet feared for Wolfie’s well being. “He just wakes up crying and now he won’t go back to sleep.

 “Maybe he had a nightmare.”

“Maybe, but whatever got his this way, I knows something that will calm him more.”

 “What’s that?”

“A song I’d heard a while ago. Lian showed it to be and it’s very relaxing and soothing,..Eh-hem,” Violet cleared her and began to sing said song.

“Let's go in the garden   
You'll find something waiting   
Right there where you left it   
Lying upside down,”

Tara find herself forcing solely on Violet as she sang her heart out.

  
“When you finally find it   
You'll see how it's faded   
The underside is lighter   
When you turn it around,”

Tears leaking from Violet’s eyes fell onto Wolfie as some of Gabrielle’s memories began to surface, but Wolfie didn’t mind as he too became hypnotized by Violet’s singing.

  
“Everything stays   
Right where you left it   
Everything stays   
But it still changes,”

Old memories of watching Qurac be turned into a battlefields..Love ones becoming casualties..Ending u p all alone in a sea of devastation struck Violet to her core. But then her new memories began to show up..Memories of with her new family Bonding...Of her hive training and hanging out with each other...Of finding other like her filled the void in her heart  little by little.

  
“Ever so slightly   
Daily and nightly   
In little ways   
When everything stays.”

 Violet’s singing ended, but not the emotional effects that came with it. With tears flooding her eyes, Violet looked down to see that Wolfie had fallen asleep.

“Violet..That-That was beautiful,” Tara sniffed.

“Yes, very beautiful indeed,” Will’s voice appears, along with the light,  surprising the girls to find that Artemis, Will, and Wally was present in the living room with them now, little bit of tears in their eyes as well. “Now someone mind explaining to me why there’s a wolf in my house.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’ll take good care of him?” Violet asked the wildlife sanctuary employee once again, still cradling Wolfie in her arms, reluctantless to leave him at his new home despite going it’s what best for him.

 “Of course,” the lady replied. “He’ll have plenty of room to run around in and other to play with. We have plenty of supplies to feed and take care of him.” 

Violet eyed at Artemis for advice.

“He’s in good hands and with trained professionals,” Artemis placed a hand to her shoulders. “But still, I’m impress that you and the other took care of him this far without any of us realizing it. But it’s for the best that he stayed here.”

 Violet forced out a sign. “I knows.” After Woldife was discovered, along with the fact that Wolf could not be the father from Conner after he’d  stated that Wolf probably only followed Violet because he was worried for her. She pulls Wolfie away and brought Wolfie up. “It’d been a pleasure and honor  raising you Wolfie..But now you must stay here where you’ll be properly care for so you can grow up big and strong just like Wolf. Ok.”

 Wolf nodded. Violet touched their forehead together as their final farewell before placing them in employee’s arms. “Make sure you take good care of him. Promise?”

 “Of course,” the lady answered. “Plus, you can visits him whenever we’re open. He seem to have grows attached to you.”

 And just like that, Violet and Wolfie bid farewell to each other with a final wave of the hand, or paw in Wolfie’s case as Violet and Artemis headed out while the employee took Wolfie to a room for a checkup.

 Violet find herself crying.“I’m gonna miss Wolfie.”

“I knows, and so will everyone else too,” Artemis draped an arm around Violet. “But looks on the bright, you’d proven yourself responsible by taking care if a wild animal.”

“True, but Wolfie  was just not a wild animal. He was a son to me and Brion.”

“Never not let Will or Wally hear you says that.”


	44. Hot chocolate 🍫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about a chapter where Violet (and possibly forager) has coffee for the first time and the others are left to suffer the consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf

Hot chocolate.

That what Violet concluded what the substance known as coffee that she always seemed to find Will and Artemis drinking in the morning through mugs much taste like. One of the several rituals they do every morning.

 However, she was second guessing her thought, or at least going into more depths into it. Ever since Violet had taken residence with Will, Artemis, and Lian, she couldn’t help but notice how the adults always seem to be drinking that dark liquid every morning. And how they starts off the day all tired and mopey, but as soon as their tongue touch the coffee, their spirit somewhat changed, as if they’d been energized.

 They were doing so right now, seated next to her,Tara, and Lian as the three girls finished their cereal.

  And like always, present in their hands were the cups of said magical awake liquid that rained down from the machine known as a coffee maker that produce the liquid. With hot chocolate, you placed hot cocoa mix in a cup and adds a little bit of milk if you want, boiled water from the kettle and pour it  into the cup, then stirs it around and WALA! Hot chocolate! You can even adds marshmallows if you like, which Violet loved best.

 With coffee however, once the magic machine finished pouring it into the mugs, Will and Artemis usually adds their own finishing touches to it with either milk or sugar. Sometimes, they just drank the dark liquid the way it came out.

 Violet still have a lot to learn and experiences from the world, and that dark potion that grants whoever drinks it the power to make it through the day is gonna be one of the first few things she cross out on her list.

 “Well, time to head to work,” Will stretched and left the kitchen, leaving his half full mug on the kitchen table.

 “Want me to hop into the showers with you?” Artemis joked as she follow after Will, leaving behind her mug on the tab;eas well, the steaming liquid still sits within it.

 “Ha,ha,ha, hilarious,” Will rolled his eyes with sarcasm.

 Once the coast was clear and Will and Artemis was both out of sight, Violet made a bold move and picked up both mugs and placed them in front of her. She inspected both of them, trying to see if they bare any resemblances to hot cocoa, but found none whatsoever. She sniffed it and found the smell to be...unusual and strong.

 “What are you doing?” Lian asked.

“An experiment,” Violet answered. Coffee had been on her mind for awhile now and she wish to see what all the fuss was about. So the best course of actions was to taste it herself.

“Daddy said that is an adult drink for adults only,” Lian point her spoon at Violet, dripping with milk.

  “Well technically I’m almost an adult, so I think I’m allows to drink this hot beverage,” Violet raised one of the mug to her mouth, preparing to take a sip. “Here go nothing.” Violet still didn’t understands the phrase, finding it odd that it address nothing when something is going to happens or be done.

 She closed her eyes and brought the mug to her lips, allowing the liquid to makes contact with her tongue as it slid down her throat.

When she believes she had samples enough, Violet pulls the mug away from and examine what she’d just drank with an odd expression.

The coffee...Wasn’t what she expected at first. The taste was a bit bitter at first, but it have a creamy and sweet taste to it. And coffee was certainly hot, she learned that by witnessing Will and Artemis burn their tongues numerous times before. But thankfully her first taste of coffee was only mildly warm after having been blown by i8t previous owners.

 Violet was plead with the taste, but was disappointed because  that wasn’t the results she was looking for, She was hoping to be bursting with energy after drinking the potion, but instead she felt nothing. She was about to grabs the other mug oto pour the remaining content into the sink when suddenly...The results came.

  Her eyes widen, pupils expanded. Gone was the feeling of sleep leftover from her previous slumber. Night no longer pulls at her to returns to the dream world. Instead, she was wide awake, like morning itself was a main ingredient in the coffee.

 Wanting to keeps this feeling going, Violet drank the rest of the coffee in one gulp, and did the same with the other mug.

 “No wonder everyone drink this stuff!” Violet exclaimed, surprised by her sudden but much appreciated enthusiasm. Plans for the day was flooding her mind, and she felt like she could complete it all within a hour or two.

  “What does it taste like?” Lian asked, wanting too to know the magic that is coffee.

 “Like a new aura!” Violet exclaimed much louder.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Tara began to back away, bringing Lian with her.

Please with her test results, Violet concluded that the substance known as coffee was just as good as hot cocoa...Well almost at least. And she want some more of the stuff to keep her going.

She rise out of her seat and went over to the wonderful contraction that is the coffee maker to finish the rest of the coffee that filled the coffee jug. Intending on drinking it straights from the jug.

The outcome that would comes out of this...When, let just says Will will be coming in late for work today.

* * *

  


“What is Brion Markov drinking?” Forager, ever curious the insectoid was, asked the prince.

 Brion pulled his mug of coffee he’d brewed this morning away from his lips after taking a sip to answers another one of Forager’s questions. The two roommates were seated outside on the porch. “Coffee.”

“Cof-fee? Hmm, what an odd name. Tell Forager, what purpose does coffee serves since coffee seems to be piping hot when beverages are meant to be cold.”

 Brion signed and placed his coffee down on the table. “Coffee is usually drink during the morning to help people wake up and gets them going for the day. It’s also drunk throughout the day to fuel people and keeps them awake.”

  “How intriguing,” Forager brought a finger to his lips.  “So this coffee is some sort of energy drink?”

 “Yes, I supposed it is.”

“Does it give Brion Markov enough energy during training.”

 “Uh, sure. Here, why don’t you try some,” Brion picked up his mug of coffee and offered it to Forager.

  “Hmm, Forager will only take a sip of Brion Markov’s coffee,” Forager accepted the offer and brought the mug to his lips.

 “Careful, it’s a bit hot, so you might wanna blows on it,” Brion warned Forager.

 Forager nodded and did just that, giving a few blows to the coffee. Once he thinks the coffee have enough, Forager proceed to take a sip of the hot morning beverage.

  At least it started out like that. After the beverage h slid down his throat, Forager seems to make a face of disgust. “Brion Markov’s coffee is bitt-” Forager shuts up wha he was going to say because the caffeine affected his system, widening his eyes and making his miniature antheans atop his head twitch a bit.

 “Sorry, I thought had warned you that I prefers my coffee bl-Hey! I said only take a sip!” Brion cried out as Forager brought the coffee to his lips once more, ignoring the high degrees of the coffee as he drank the prince’s coffee without taking a break.

  “Oh never mine,” Brion gave up. “I’ll just makes a new...One?”

 Brion stare at Forager with worry as the insectoid pulls away the coffee from his lips, staring at Brion with wide eyes, holding the now empty mug in his first set of hands. “The beverage known as coffee had proven to be quite decli-” Forager didn’t finish his sentence because he froze, with the cup still in his hands and athens twitching non stop.

“Uh..Forager, are you alright?” Brion was regretting giving Forager coffee, thinking he should had research the effects caffeine had on insects first. “Forgaer, did the coffee do something to you?”

“...............” Forager just sat there, staring bug-eyed at Brion, lips not moving.

 _SCRASH!_ The mug slipped through Forager’s fingers and fell onto the ground breaking into pieces, scattering on the porch. Forager still remains unphased.

 “Forager? Speak to me. Please.” Brion paniacked, getting out of his seat to stand face to face with Forager. “Is your species allergic to caffe-”

  _THUMP!_ Forager fell backward onto the ground, bringing the chair with him. Still frozen.

“Forager!”

* * *

 

“Forager, I’m so sorry for almost killing,” Brion apologizes once again, guilt eating at him still for nearly killing his friend.

 “And Forager already said that Forager forgive Brion Markov, but it seems Forager will has to reminds Brion Markov again,” Forager said as M’gann continues to massage Forager’s back with the extra sets of arms she’d grown as Forager laid face first on the cough in the living room, crowded by the rest of the residents.

 His body was still paralyses, his limbs were unable to moves. But at least his paralysis left his face, so he was able to speech again.

 Turns out caffeine have the same effects on Forager’s species as it done on the insects of Earth: paralysis or death.

 Luckily for Forager due to his much larger size than average insects, the caffeine only paralyzes him. Seeing the usually bouncing Forager laying on the floor almost lifeless and not moving gave everyone a fright as Victor, Carr, M’gann, Conner, Sphere, and Wolf rushed outside to see what have the Markovian prince screaming and nearly on the verse of sobbing.

 The paralysis  was only temporary, and M’gann was trying to makes it go away faster by rubbing Forager’s muscles.

“ _Recognized_ . _Tigress, B07. Halo, G03.”_ The Zeta-Beam announced.

  “Violet Harper and Artemis Crock had arrived!” Forager announced, raising his head. “Forager hope Violet Harper don’t worry over Forager too much when Violet Harper see Forager li-”

  “HALO! PLEASE CALM DOWN!” Artemis hollered, shifting everyone attention outside to see a flying Violet with her orange aura on, flying rapidly in the air with a sweating Artemis chasing after her.

  “Wonders what got her so worked up?” Carr raised an eyebrow at the scene.

 “Not sure, but I’ll go check,” Brion said as he open the porch slide door and went outside to see what have his aurora borealis so hyper this morning.

  “Violet!” Brion called when he reached them.

 Violet paused her flight to stare at Brion, smile growing wider than it already was at the sight of her boyfriend. “BRION!SOGLADYOU’REHERE!”

“Glad to see you as always my Halo, but what got you this excit-UFF!” Violet zoomed down straight at Brion, tackling him onto the ground with Violet on top of him.  “BRION!HAVEYOUEVERHEARDOFTHISBEVERAGEKNOWNASCOFFEE!ITTASTEWONDERFULANDGIVEYOUPLENTYOFENERGYTOFUELYOUFORTHEDAY!WILLANDARTEMISALWAYSDRINKINGITANDIWANNAGOWHATTHEBIGDEALWASABOUTSOITOOKSOMETHISMORNINGANDNOWIKNOWSWHYTHEYDRINKSITEVEYRDAYANDNOWIWANTSTODRINKAMUGORMOREOFITEVERYMORNING!AYWAY!HOWWASYOURMORNINGSOFAR!”

 “...Uh, I see today was your first day drinking coffee as well,” Brion stare at Violet with worry, his eyes looking to a panting Artemis standing before them for answers.

 “She..Been..like….this..all...morning,” Artemis said in between breath. “ You should had seen her when she created holograms of herself all over the house. Will was practically...practically shrieking when one of her hologram show us when he was showering. She’s only drinking hot chocolate in the morning from now on.”

 ”HOTCHOCOLATEDOESSOUNDSNICEABOUTNOW!”Violet commented. “BUTIHAVEANOTHERTREATINMIND!”

 “Violet, I think you needs some water right n-MMMMM!” Brion’s concern was muffled by Violet slapping her lips onto Brion’s lips,  eyes closed as she leans into the kiss, moaning as she adding tongue.

“MMMMMMHHH!” Brion muffled, taken aback by such a bold move from Violet, face reddening as an erection form in his pants as a result of Violet rocking her body into Brion’s.

 _POP!_ Violet’s lips went when she finally ended the kiss, leaving Brion breathless. She moved her lips onto to Brion’s neck, where she proceeded to suck and lick at it, biting it a bit to leaves a hickey.

  “Mother of god,” Brion somehow manages to whispers, not moans.

“Didn’t knows coffee would affects you that much,” Artemis replied, looking away only slightly.

 “Uh, do you two needs a room or something?” Victor called out from the porch, feeling rather uncomfortable at the makeout session going on between the couple.

 “YES!THATWOULDBENICE! BUTRIGHTNOWWE’LLSTICKTOOUTSIDE!” Violet answered, rocking her body into Brion once more. She began to crawl down off of Brion, stopping when she’d reached his naval. With a finger, she lifted up his shirt enough to exposes his stomach and belly button.

 “SOMEONEHAVEAINNIE!” Violet cooed. “But I would much prefers you being in me.” Violet pulls at Brion’s belt, attempting to unbuckle it.

 “MOTHEROFGOD!” Brion cried out, face full on red.

“Alright! That’s enough of that!” Artemis pulled Violet off of Brion by her arms before she went any further than she already have.

The prince was left as frozen as Forager, and red as his too.

  Violet pouted, orange aura manifesting once again, levitating her in the air, bringing Artemis along for the ride,

 “Not again,” Artemis groaned as she hangs onto Violet before Violet speed off once more, making Artemis tightening her grip on Violet, holding onto dear life as Violet piloted.

“WEEEEEEEEE!” Violet cheered while Artemis told her to slow down, but was ignore. “IFEELSLIKE TRAININGRIGHTABOUTNOW! WHEREDICK! IWANTDICK!”

 “Don’t says it that!” Artemis felt uncomfortable with what had just comes out of Violet’s mouth.

“IWANTDICK!GIVEMEDICK!”

  “Oh my god,” Victor groaned as he watch Violet flew into the apple trees, knocking Artemis off, who landed on her feet.

“My trees!” Carr cried out as leaves flew off of them as a result of Violet moving and jumping up about in the tree.

“I think Brion Markov can give what Violet Harper wants,” Forager chuckled.

“Does anyone have anymore coffee?” Brion asked, still lying on the ground with a full on erection itching to give Violet what she wanted. “I could definitely use some right about now.”

 “IWANTMORECOFFEETOO!” Violet flew out of the trees, giggling and still full of energy. She began to fire blasts at the trees.

“Oh come one!” Carr groaned.

“Forager would also like some more coffee,” Forager said, feeling movement in his first set if arms again,

“No,” everyone answered.

“Since coffee did this to her, wonders what will happens when she have her first drink,” Conner commented.

 “Good thing we have only five more years until that happens,” M’gann replied. “Until than, let keeps both her and Forager away from coffee.”

  



	45. Expect the Unexpected pt2: A Special Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title said it all :)

_Ding-Dong._ The doorbell of the apartment rang, follows by rapid knocking. _Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock._

  “Oh! More trick or treaters!” Violet cheered, rising out of her seat on the cough. “I mustn’t keeps them waiting.” Violet struggles to get up due to the large load she’d been carrying for almost 9 months now, but she wanages and was just about to stand up...Only to be set back down gently by her husband’s hands.

 “Violet, how many times do I has to tells,” Brion stated with worry. “I’ll handle the trick-or-treaters while you st-”

 “Sit down and rest to save energy for the party, I knows,” Violet chuckled with a eye roll.

_Knock-Knock-Knock-Knoc_

  Brion smiled and swipe a quick kiss from Violet before proceeding to answers the door of the impatient trick-or-treaters, grabbing the whole of candies that was on the stand.

    Brion opened the door, expecting children dressed in costumes, but was met with some similar faces instead.

 “Bah nor ba-BA!” Kent blurted out, dressed as his Uncle Bart’s alter ego, the Flash, carrying a little pumpkin bucket that was half filled with candies, being carried in his mother’s arms.

  “It pronounce trick or treat, but close enough” Brion laughed and dropped a few pieces of candies into his bucket.

 “Despite only knowing how to says mama and baba, the kid is quite a chatterbox,” Artemis, dressed as Kid Flash, said. “Can’t even says a full sentence yet but he‘s chatting up a storm at a alarming rate.”

 “Oh that’s nothing!” Wally, dressed as in Artemis’ old Artemis’ costume back when they were younger, replied, standing next to his wife and son. “Wait till Kent here gets super speed of his own. You’ll wish he would only talk fast.”

 “Yeah, let hope that don’t happens until he’s at least 10,” Artemis said as Kent giggled.

  Brion smiled at the couple that had not only trained him to becomes Geo-Force, but also raised him as well despite being almost an adult several years ago, glad to see that they have another kid to raised and maybe one day trains to becomes apart of the team if faith have something in stored for Kent.

Kent Crock West, named after Kent Nelson in honor of his pushing Wally to finds his own little spitfire, was the splitting image of his father, from his green eyes to freckled to his already great appetite. The only thing he got from his mother was her nose and blonde hair.

   “Interesting costumes you have on,” Brion jokes. “Couldn’t come up with something original I see?”

 “Hey! We wanted Kentie’s first Halloween to be special and keeps up with the theme! And what more creative than dressing up as your partner's alter egos!” Wally defened. “Plus, I look good in this outfit.”

 “Even better than me,” Artemis smirked at “Artemis”.

“Sorry babe, but it’s the truth,” Wally posed a little, earning an eye roll from his wife. “And princey over here shouldn’t be talking when his costume looks like it came from his grandpa. Seem like he hardly handled through fatherhood and is now on grandfatherhood.”

  Brion groaned in annoyance. “I’m not a grandfather. I’m Father Time.” Brion cools down before he steams up his long white fake beard that hang on his face. Brion was indeed Father Time.  Dressed in a long white long sleeved dress he borrowed from Violet that fell to his knees with white pajamas pants underneath, elves shoes leftover from the holidays with the bells removed, a navy blue wizard hat upon his head and a black plastic staff in hands, Brion was Father Time for this Halloween evening.

   “Look more like a grandpa to me,” Artemis commented as she and Wally entered the apartment with her son still in her hands and “Father Time closing the door behind them.”

 “Artemis! Wally! Kent!” Violet greeted, walking up toward them with open arms. “You’re here! And what lovely costumes you have on!”

 “Thanks Ms...Mother Nature I presume,” Artemis guessed.

 “Right you are! Tonight, refers to me as Mother Nature.”  Violet Harper had transformed her into Mother Nature for tonight. Dressed in a emerald green hijab, followed by a a long sleeved pear green blouse and a long seafoam green skirt decorated in a floral pattern that fell to her feet that wore olive green flat shoes with roses atop the front of them. On her face was sparkling lime green eyeshadow and lipstick. Her most significant and noticeable part of her costume was the large 9 months pregnant stomach of her that extended out, bringing the middle section of her skirt with it, making it seems like flowers was popping out of her when it was really just the floral pattern fabric covering her package.

    The next members of the Markov’s family was due to comes in about a week or two now, and the couple and their families couldn’t wait for their little Viktor Markov the second to be born into the world.

 Ever since the news of Violet’s pregnancy was told, everyone of their friends and family members was ecstatic for the soon to be parents. M’gann practically shrieked so loud that the neighborhood several miles away from her home to hear while Sphere beeped with joy. Artemis and Will was worry that Violet wasn’t ready to handle a child of her own because they still hold onto that perspective of her as new to the world, but they supported every step of the way of this new experience of her life. Wally was thrilled to becomes a grandpa, despite Artemis not being so keen on being considers a grandma when she only had her baby a few months ago. Conner, Dick, Jefferson, and Victor (who was now a member of the Justice League, after all those years ago of not wanting to becomes part of it) congratulated them. Forager, who  was back on New Genesis leading his hive now, was thrilled for his hive members on their mating being successful and that a new member will joined their hive. Gregor was happy for Markovia’s favorite couple, assuring Brion that he’ll makes a great father and that their parents would be proud to see how far along Brion comes if they were alive still alive today. Both Tara and Lian was thrilled to becomes aunts.

  Yes, everyone was happy for the news of the pregnancy...But how the couple stumbled upon the news, not so much. With Violet at a greater risk now with a child forming inside her and her powers acting up as a side effect, she was push back from far too dangerous mission. And as soon as her stomach grew larger, she was puts on maternity leave. During that period, she was waited on hands and foot by a more than usual protective Brion as the couple prepares for their little prince (based on the ultrasound they went to) to arrives. Brion practically did everything for Violet during her pregnancy, from getting things for her, dressing her, to fulfilling all her cravings. Speaking of cravings…

 “Aren’t those meant for the trick-or-treaters,” Wally laughed as he watched Violet unwrapped a Butterfinger candy bar she had taken from the candy bowl and took a large chunk out of it.

  “Wat?” Violet said with her mouth full before swallowing. “We hardly have any trick-or-treaters, so if anymore come, I figured they wouldn’t notice one piece of candy missing.”

 “By one piece, she means at least twenty,’’ Brion clarified, placing a hand on her expanded stomach and began to rub at it. “Seem Viktor here is gonna to have quite the sweet tooth. Isn’t that right little one.” Brion cooed at his unborn son.

  “Oh brother,” Artemis groaned. “And I thoughts Wally was over doing it with patronizing me.”

 “Flo-Flo,” Kent attempted to says flowers while pointing at the flowers that decorated Violet, but couldn’t.

 “I believe you’re saying flowers, and yes, there are plenty of flowers on me,” Violet pinched Kent’s cheeks. “This one a daffodil, and this one is a hydrangea, and this one over here is a lily,” Violet named the flowers that wears apart of her skirt pattern. “And this violet one here is a..uh..a-”

 “Lilac, it’s a lilac,” Brion said for her.

“Oh right! Lilacs! They’re my favorite flower, well one of my favorite actually. I’m fond of a lot of flowers, but the reason I love lilacs so much is because it match my violet aura.”

  “Speaking of auras, how yours been doing?” Artemis asked. “Had they been acting up still?”  

 “Yes, they have, but not as bad as they used to be. I still floats randomly, but at least Viktor only makes one or two hologram of me now.”

   “Now if only he could learn how to dim that bright light of yours,” Brion replied as he remembers the time Viktor decided to activate Violet’s blue aura when Brion was fulfilling one of Violet’s cravings that didn’t involves food when the couple was in the bedroom.

     “Well let hope Viktor in there will behave himself at Will’s Halloween Bash!” Wally exclaimed.

“I’m still don’t understand why some parties are called a bash,” Violet became confused.

   “You’ll soon understands why at the party! Now come on let go or else all the candies will be gone!”

 “I think you have enough sugar for today,” Artemis replied.

  “It’s a little chilly outside so I’ll go gets our jackets and then we’ll be off,” Brion replied and went to go gets their jackets.

“Oh, speaking of candies,” Violet grabbed the bowl of candy with the butterfinger wrapper in her hand after eating the king size chocolate peanut butter candy bar. “I better brings a snack along during the way.”

 “A snack you say?” Artemis raised an eyebrow at Violet. “You’re starting to outgrow Wally’s appetite.”

* * *

 

“Brion! Viktor is kicking again!” Violet cheered, only without her orange aura glowing since Viktor was in controls of her auras now.

   “Aunt Violet! Aunt Violet!” Lian, the now eleven years old, exclaimed, dressed as Cheshire with her mother’s own mask. “Can I please feels the baby kicking!?”

 “Of course Lian,” Violet answered, placing Lian’s hands over her stomach. After a few seconds, nothing happens, and Lian felt nothing, making her believes that Viktor had ceased his activities within his mother’s womb...Only to feels a slight kick.

 “He kick! He kick!” Lian cheered. “And it was a strong one!”

 “Strong one you says,” Jade approached them, dressed as the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. “Sounds like we have a future fighter in there. Wants me to teach him a few moves?”

 “That would be very much appreciated,” Violet replied.

  Once all their children had gained enough candies from trick-or-treating, the parents arrived with their children to Will’s place for his Halloween Bash that Lian begged him to throw. The party was on full sling with decorated the night at only close to eight, the children sharing their bounty of candies with each other while the adults acted like the characters of their costumes.  Wolf, who was forced to dress up as little red riding hood, hanged out with Brucely, who was a dressed as Zero from _A Nightmare Before Christmas_ in the kitchen with Sphere, who was decorated as a beach ball.

  “Let save the training after he comes out,” Brion joined them, sitting down next to his wife.

“And until he’s 17.”

 “Protective much,” Jade joked.

  “You shouldn’t be talking,” Will, dressed as the Mad Hatter, joined them, placing a kiss on his wife’s cheeks. Yes wife. After years of only being apart of her family’s life in the shadows, Jade decided to gets out of hiding to becomes apart of her daughter’s and Will’s life, much to their and everyone's else happiness and relief.

  “I just wants our son to have a normal life that’s all,” Brion defended himself.

“Normal?” Jade’s eyebrows furrowed. “In case you hadn’t notice, but a normal life is a far reach from normal when you’re the son of a prince and a sentient Mother Box. No offense.”

 “None taken,” Violet replied. “And as long as baby Viktor is surrounded by friends and loved ones, them his life will be as normal as it can gets.”

 “How right you are my aurora borealis,” Brion planted a kiss on her forehead. “And with us as parents, we’ll make sure of that.”

 Violet smiled fondly as she stare down at her stomach. When she’d learned of her pregnancy, Violet was far from excited as most people expected of her. In fact, she was outright terrified. Seeing how Will worried over Lian, Jefferson questions if he’s a positive role model for his daughters, and Iris stressing over her hyperactive twins, Violet was freaking out and doubting herself as a mother, despite not even being a mother yet. She was afraid of what bringing a child into this dangerous and always changing world that she was reborn into not so long ago. Afraid of her child growing up in a world that wish to do harm to those they deemed as freaks or different. Of their life being taken from them before they can even live it, to have their family be taken from them just like Gabrielle was. To have their life taken from them, only this time they won’t have a chance of it being brought back to them.

  But after more than enough reassurances from Brion, friends, families, and loved ones...Violet’s fear turned into...joy. Hope. Excitement. Of taking in a child of her own. To raised with Brion and watch them grows up to be their own person with some of their parent’s traits. To helps them prepare for what the world have to offer, similar to how everyone once did with her. Except they’d be kept far away from the darkness that surrounds her origins. From all the violence and devastation she and everyone around her had witnessed. Unless they decide they wish to play the role as hero, whether it’s as a superhero or non one. Then will she and Brion help trains them for the outside. To guide them the best way they can and from everything they’d learned from their mentors.

  Violet was still unsure on what kind of a mother she’ll be, but with all the supports surrounding her, she knows she’ll do great.

 “Aunt Violet, why are you crying?” Lian pointed at the tears that not only slip from Violet’s notice but her eyes as well.

“Yes, I seems to be, but out of joy,” Violet replied, wiping a tear away. Suddenly, she notice how she felt wet within her skirt. Like a burst of water had bursted on her from within her. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain from within her stomach. A kick none like the ones before. This one felt like it have a purpose. Like it was trying to gets out….Violet’s eyes widen with realization of what’s happening within her as her smile grew with cheer.

 “EVERYONE!” Violet cried out, grabbing all the party goers’ attention, ceasing the merrymaking. All eyes were on her.

 “Violet, what’s wrong?” Brion asked. “Is there’s something wrong with Viktor.”

“No, there’s nothing wrong at all. In fact, I have great news. Everyone...I’m having a baby!”

“We all know that! And Brion played a huge part in that!” Harper, dressed as Jem from _Jem and the Holograms_ raised her soda can in the, making everyone cheers while Brion blushed.

  “No, no, no,” Violet shook her head. “I means I’m having a baby right now. My water broke and Viktor is kicking more aggressively than usual now.”

Everyone had gone silence.

“Excuse me!?”

* * *

 

“Is Viktor out yet!? Why is he taking so long to comes out of me!? Doesn’t he want to becomes apart of the world!? Wait, what if he already hate me and refuse to see me in peron!?” Violet paraded the doctor and midwives with questions after questions as she lays on the hospital bed, dressed in her hospital gown with her green hijab still on and eyeshadow running off of her because of the sweat she was producing.

  Two hours. That’s how long Violet had been in labor for. Far longer than Violet was hoping for to see her son, but she seem to be handling it rather nicely than expected, especially with how close her contractions were getting and the pain engulfing her entire being. In fact, instead of receiving shrieking and outcries proclaiming that they hate their partners for putting them though and that they’ll never let them touch them ever again like most soon to be life givers do, Violet was the exact opposite.

  Violet...was happy. Excited and thanking Brion for impregnating her but says that it’s best for him to gets a vasectomy later on. Instead of yelling profanity at the doctor and nurses, she was attempting to soothe them as they prepares for the arrival of the next Markovan prince. Tears of joy leak from her eyes, soaking her face as she waits for Viktor to arrives as he take him time, the pain not seeing to bother her as bad as it done with the others.

Her reactions was far milder compared to when Artemis was in labor.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_“I HATE YOU WALLY! DO YOU HEAR ME! I HATE YOU!” Artms hollered at Wally as she push once again, to deliver the pain tearing through her and get this ordeal over with once and for all. “YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD! AND YOU’RE STANDING THERE DOING NOTHING WHILE I HAS TO DO ALL THE WORKS AS USUAL!”_

_“I knows honey, as you stated fifty times already,” Wally continues to comfort his enrage wife, having grown use to what she’d been throwing at him from the past 8 hours the couple had been in the delivery room. Wally whined in pain as Artemis dugged her nails into Wally’s hands that she was holding onto._

_“Uh, honey, your nails had reached beyond the skin and are really starting to now.”_

_“GOOD!” Artemis barked back after giving another push, sweat soaking her body and hair a mess. “YOU DESERVES  IT! YOUR PAIN IS NOTHING COMPARE TO MINE! WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER AND DONE WITH! I’M GONNA SHOT THAT DICK OF YOUR OFF AND SEND IT BACK TO WHATEVER DIMENSION YOU CAME FROM! AND THEN TOSS YOU IN THERE WITH IT! ARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!”_

_The doctor and nurses was confused by what she’d just said, but believes it what just the pain getting to her, so they shrugged it off and continues to aid her._

_Wally gulped but continues to comfort Artemis at her time of needs.“I knows you don’t means that Artie. Remembers, just breathe in, and breathe out. Ok?”_

_“WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK I’D BEEN DOING THIS ENTIRE T-ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! WALYY WEST! I HATE YOU!_ _”_

_Flashback Ends._

* * *

 

    To see Violet this cheerful yet nervous at the same time...sort of brought relief and surprise onto the nurses and doctor, making their jobs a lot easier now.

 Violet whined in pain once more as another contractions struck at her. “Oh, that one hurts the most I belie-Wait, nevermind. This one hurt more.”

  “Relax Violet, and remembers to breathe through the pain,” Brion comforted his overly excited partner, still dressed in his costume but without the beard and staff, letting his sideburns and small beard he’d been forming since his early twenties. While Violet was under control, Brion was from it.

 As soon as Violet had announced that her water had broken, earlier than expected, he grabbed Violet into her arms, and carried her bridal style into the car while everyone else either helps them gets her to the car or wish them good luck and cheered. Luckily, Brion placed the hospital bag they’d been packing for the scheduled due date was already in the car just in case a stunt would occurs.

 Violet wanted to boom tube to the hospital but Brion voted no, saying that it was too dangerous because ever since her pregnancy, her boom tube had been malfunctioning, taking them to places that was anything but their desire destinations. He didn’t wants to take the risk and drove them over to the hospital instead, running through a  few (all of the) red lights in the progress Will had to cuts the Halloween Bash short and send everyone back home so that he and everyone else can meets the frantic slash excited soon to be parents at the hospital.

 As of right now, Artemis, Wally, Kent, Will, Jade, Lian, Bart, Iris, Don, Dawn, Dick, Mary, and Rudy was all awaited for the arrival of the Markovian prince in the waiting room. More will arrive later.

  “Wait! I feel something! Something coming out of my private area!” Violet exclaimed, rising up only to be brought back down by the nurses. Pain engulfing her once more, but this time far worse than before. “I think-I thin-I think it’s Viktor! He’s coming ou-MMMMMM! I think he’s-He’s ready to comes out!! Oh isn’t this excited Brio-AAAAAAAHHHHH!” Violet shrieked in pain that outdo all the pain she felt from dying.

  “Sorry, but the pain got to me.”

“You’re correct about Prince Viktor coming out now,” the doctor confirmed for Violet after checking down under. “I estimates that you’ll meets the future prince in about a twenty minutes.”

 “Twenty minutes!” Brion cried out, doing his best to cool down so that he won’t steam up and set off the water sprinklers, making the moment more uncomfortable than it needs to be, but that was proving difficult to do. “Hadn’t we waited long enough!  Can’t you see she’s in pain!? You’re the doctor here! Do something to ease her pain! Why haven’t you given her more nitrous oxide to relieve her of her suffering! Do you enjoys seeing her Like this!? Is that it!? If my partner and son are hurt harms in anyway, I’ll have your license removed and you’ll be needing a hospital once I’m done with you! I wil-”

 “It’s a good thing he’s not the one giving birth or else our eardrums would be bursting right about now,” a nurse whispered to the other as Brion threatened the doctor.

* * *

 

Turns out that 20 minutes was 45 instead, enraging Brion even further as Violet’s hand tighten around his own, pain consuming her more and more as she take breathes after breathes, her smiling and glee never once leaving her. Neither did Brion’s fury and panic as he continues to lash out at the doctor and nurses. But after being warned that if he keeps this act up, he’ll be forced to leave, leaving Violet at her most vulnerable, did Brion behave and cools down.

  Just in time too because that when Viktor’s head starting to crown.

 “Alright Mrs.Markov, now it’s all up to you now. Just needs to push and keeps on doing so. Got it,” the midwife advised Violet.

“Al-Al-Alright,” Violet managed to says without screaming as she did what her midwife advised her and starting to push like her life depended on it. But right now, she didn’t care for her life. No, all she care about was Viktor’s life, to make sure that he got the chance to live it. With that as her motivation, she kept on pushing, pain coursing through her like one of her aura.

  “Almost there, just keeps going,” the doctors said.

“That’s it Violet, you’re almost there,” Brion assured her as he continues to hold onto her hands.

Giving Brion a nod, Violet focus all her energy on pushing, feeling her child coming out of her. She was sweating, believing a pool of sweat was forming in her hijab. Drained is what she was, feels like just giving up, but Violet knows that’s not part of her character.

“Come on Violet, I know you can do it.”

 Taking a final deep breathe, Violet raised herself a bit higher , closed her eyes and kept pushing with all her might, unaware of the Violet aura surrounding her entire being.

“What the!?” The doctor and nurses was shock by the light caressing Violet, but they soon push it away from their attention because…

“WOUAAAAAAAA!” The cries of a newborn baby filled the room.

“Congratulations, newly parents. You just given to a beautiful daughter,” one of the nurse congratulated them.

“Violet...You did it,” Brion let Violet rest her head onto Brion as she lay back down, violet aura gone gone as she breathe heavily. “You did it like I knew you would. I love you so much, and I’ll always love you. And now we gets to  share that love with our so-Wait,” what the nurse had just announced caught up to Brion. “Did you just says daughter?”

 “Yep, you have a baby girl,” the doctor girl. “And she seems to be the splitting image of her mother.” The doctor confirmed with the nurse presenting the child was indeed a girl based on her sex. The rest was up to her later on in life. The doctors handed Brion a pair of medical scissors. “Care to do the honor of cutting the umbilical cord?”

 “Oh, of course,” Brion brought the scissors up toward  to his newly discovered daughter and cuts off the cord attached to her stomach.

 “A...daughter,” Violet looks at her child as the nurses clean her up, riding her of the ooze that covered her.

A daughter isn’t what she expected, but she didn’t care. So what if she didn’t brings a Viktor into the world as was expected. She was just happy to finally meets her child after waiting for so long.

   “Care to hold you daughter,” a nurse approached the couple with their daughter in her arms, all wrapped up in a white blanket decorated with blue and pink stripes.

 “Of course,” Violet whispered, taking her daughter into her arms as Brion help lift her back up. Once she was safely assured and cradled in her arms did Violet took in the little bundle of joy that is her child.

 “She’s just as beautiful as you,” Brion whispered, tears of joy finally in his eyes.

The doctor was right. Her child was the spitting image of her. She have the exact dark skin as her, follows by her long nose. The only thing that prove that Brion was her father was her brownish red hair placed atop her head, similar to Brion’s.

 Slowly, their daughter began to open her eyes, revealing their color to be a pecan brown.

Seeing such a tiny being that have years after years to grow and develop cradled in her arms, pure and innocence, representing the unison between her and Brion and how far they’d comes and  how their love had blossomed to creates this being of love and passion, reminds Violet of a...

“Lilac,” Violet whispered as another downpour of tears rain from her eyes, bringing her daughter closer to her chest.

* * *

 

“Well, someone sure is hungry,” Brion laughed as he watch  Violet breastfeed their child for the first time.

 “This isn’t as weird as I thoughts it would be,” Violet commented, no longer finding feeding your child milk from their mother’s breasts so foreign. The sensation was certainly new to her, but she was already starting to grows accustomed to it.

 “Look like I’ll be fighting to share your mother’s breasts, Lilac,” Brion chuckled.

“Who’s that?”

“Huh?” Brion went.

“You said Lilac, but who’s Lilac?”

“Our child’s name. You gave it to her.”

“I did?”

“Yes, when you whispered Lilac to her. I thoughts that names was lovely and it suit our daughter nicely. Don’t you agrees?”

”Lilac does sounds lovely, but I was hoping we named her after your  mother like we did with your father when we thoughts we was having a boy.”

 “Since that is the case, how about Lilac Ilona Markov then? Have a nice ring to it, does it not?”

“Lilac Ilona Markov,” Violet played it herself. “Yes, it does sound nice. Let see what our daughter think of the name.”

  Violet released their daughter from her breasts, much to her disapproval because she made a mini pout and attempts returns to them. Carefully, Violet lean their child on up against  her body with their face down and head on her shoulders as she patted her back gently like she’d seen Wall and Artemis do with Kent plenty of times before. She kept patting her back until…

“Burp!” The baby burped for the first time.

“Someone all full,” Brion cooed.

“There! Now that you’re  no longer hungry or gassy, you can help us by answering your very first question!” Violet exclaimed,  cradling her child once more, who only responded with a confused look.

“What do you think of the name Lilc Ilona Markov?”

The child continues to give her mother a confused look, follows by a blink.

“You don't like it? If so, than there are plenty of other options such a-”

Violet was cyst off by her child Producing a small, but impactful, smile.

“Her firsts smile! That much means she likes the names! Welcome to the world Lilac Ilona Markov!”

  “It’s a pleasure to finally meets you, Lilac” Brion waved at her. “I’m your father, Prince Brion, which makes you a princess, Princess Lilac.”

“Oh, that have a nice ring to it too! Oh Lilac! I’m your mommy, Violet Gabrielle Harper Markov. Oh! You’re so cute! I could just eats you up. Not literally of course,it’s just a metaphor, which is a signature of speech. You’ll learn all about when you’re older and everything! Oh, wait till everyone meets you, Lilac. They’ll loved you as much as we do already and you’ll get to play with the other kids. My mother Artemis have a baby of her ownn, his names is Kent and he’s only a few months older than you. And I just know you two will gets along great a-“

As Brion watch Violet  rambled to their newborn who he was sure couldn’t understand a word she was saying, Brion was not only anticipating on letting everyone meets the unexpected Markovian princess, but a life raising her as well and being there for her every step of the way. From her first baby steps to her first day at high school. He’ll make sure she’ll have a normal life that was far from his childhood with the pressure of royalty and pleading a whole nation that deemed you as inferior compare to the next in line to the throne. No, he’ll let Lilac have a childhood where she can be carefree and be herself, not an image she has to uphold.

  “Brion! She’s smiling again! And I think she’s reaching out to you!” Violet exclaimed as she cover back up her breast. Lilac was indeed reaching her hands out to her father. “She wants her daddy to hold her! Doesn’t she! Yes she does!”

 “Are you sure that’s-that’s a good idea? What if I burns her and hurt her?” Brion stammered with worry.

 “I trust you that you won’t. And I believes Lilac does so too.” Violet assured him, handing Lilac over into Brion’s hesitate hands. “See, no burning.”

Brion took a deep breathe, reminding himself to cool down on repeat in his mind, and looks down at his daughter. “He-Hello Lilac. Welcome to the world little princess.”

  Lilac continues on her smile, staring at her nervous wreck of a father with wide curious eyes. Suddenly, her eyes shifted from pecan brown to violet, reflecting  like jewels.

  “Well, look who showing signs of having her mother powers already,” Brion laughed with tears of joy escaping his eyes. “You’re apart of our lives now, precious one, and I swear on my life, if any harm comes to you, I’ll burned anyone down except for you and Violet, and then myself, my Lilac.”

 “Brion, you don’t really  plans on doing that. Right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Phantomwolfblue for letting me use their briolet child from their tumblr  
> Here’s a link of what Lilac will looks like when she’s older.  
> https://fire-ice-girl.tumblr.com/tagged/hero
> 
> BTW You should check out her work!


	46. Date Night Ruined but also saved 2: Uncle gar to the residue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briolet go on a date night with Gardita after an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hayden Philyaw
> 
> I shall include Gar more in the one shots and sorry for taking so long. Been busy this week. Let me knows what you think

“Violet, you can’t keeps avoiding the subject!” Brion raised his voice, loud enough to be heard through the door and for all those passing by or who stops in their tracks to eavesdrop. His voice was filled with regret, not wanting their conservation to becomes a full blow argument but it seems that outcome was already  inevitable.

 “I‘m not avoiding anything because there’s nothing to be discuss!” Violet barked back, the venom present in Violet’s voice sounded out of character for the usually cheerful Quraci girl. “My answer remains the same, and it’s still no”

 “Grrrrr! Violet, if only you would just listen to reasons! Everyone should have the right to know about us! Why should it only be confined to the people that we knows?!”

  “Because we can trust them! Who knows how everyone will reacts to us as a couple!”

 “We won’t knows unless we give then a chance to gets to knows us! To knows you! But we can’t do that behind closed doors! Our relationship don’t has to be made public to everyone at us. We can take it one step at a time.”

 “I...I...I...The answer is still no. Sorry Brion.”

“But Vio-”

 “Brion, once again my answer is still no, and that’s final. And I would like for you to respect my choice please.”

  “Grrrr. Sometimes Violet , you can acts such childish!”

  “...............Is that how you see me as? A child for you to always be under their supervision?” The coldness of her voice didn’t suits her character either, sounding like  she was about to break down crying.

“Violet, I didn’t means it like th-”

“Fine, since you see me as nothing more than a child, than there’s no point of me being here then. Good day Brion.”

“Violet wa-”

  _SLAM!_ Violet exited Brion’s room, slamming the door with aggressive that came from her burning angry as tear soak her eyes. Violet was panting,  giving the bedroom door a final glance before storming off, ignoring all the servants and guards watching her leave sobbing, all witnesses to the young couple’s first ever heated argument.

   Brion had invited Violet and Forager to spend their spring week of their senior year within the royal palace in Markovburg, and they accepted the invitation. Victor was asked to accompanied them as well, but he had to declined because his spring break was over  and he had to return to his university.

   While the purpose of the visit was for fun and for the hive to hang out without any supervision, Brion had intention in his deed. Intentions involving around his relationship with Violet specifically. Brion wished to discuss with Violet on making their relationship public. It’d been officially over a year and several months since the couple started dating and so far their relationship is blossoming day by day, and Brion couldn’t be happier to share his life with Violet.

 However, he’d grow rather tiring and irritating of having to keeps their relationship in the dust from the outside world. From having to always be disguised as Brian whenever they wished to have an actual date that wasn’t just a casual hangout except with romantic intentions to Violet hidden from Markovia within the palace’s walls to always asked who’d caught the prince’s interest and to answered with a lie or false identity. Brion had grown sick of their relationship being kept a secret to the entire world and decided enough was enough. The topic had been on his mind for days now, seeking the right moment to discuss it with Violet but always backing away when given the chance. But not this time. With spring break on full sling, no distractions from school or training, Brion was determined that during this period would allows him to discuss Violet about their relationship and if things go well, than he world would knows of the relationship between the Markovian prince and Quraci refugee, the image representing a new age and hope for relationships between Markovia and Qurac.

 Too bad things was not going well according to plans. When Brion had first brought it up, Violet immediate shot his down with no, not even hearing all what he has to says and ran off. Since then, she’d been doing her best to avoid Brion, from mostly hanging with Tara or Fred Bugg to frolicking in the gardens or mostly staying in her guest room and video chatting with anyone back home. It was only day 2 of spring break, but it already felt like a week had been dragging the young couple. Whenever Brion do gets the chance to talk with Violet, they’d done nothing but bicker, something that was alien to the couple but it  was bound to happens once in awhile. And it usually ends with Violet finding an excuse to leaves.

 This time however….Left a strain in both their hearts. And for the servants and guards to discuss about, which lend to the ears of another couple visiting Markovia.

* * *

 

 _Knock-Knock._ Someone taps softly at Violet’s guest room door, where Violet finds soaking her pillows with her tears as she lays on her bed sobbing. Originally she have intentions to sleep with Brion, but those plans had been altered due to circumstances.

 “Brion,” Violet sniffed, face still in her pillows. “Please leave me alone. I’m not in the mood to speak or talk with you now. So please...Just go away.”  

“Good thing I’m not Brion then,” a similar female voice answered, a voice Violet recognized as belonging to…

 “Perdita?”

“That’s me,” Perdita replied. “May I please comes in?”

“.....Sure. Come in, the door’s open.” After giving it a moment of thoughts, Violet decided it was best to have a chat with somebody, allowing her to spills her conflicts. Despite not knowing Perdita that well enough since the two had only meant months ago, Violet trust her enough.

 The door opens with Perdita coming through it and closing it behind her. She walked toward the bed and sat next to Violet who had risen up and was sitting criss-cross, hugging a pillow to her chest.

   “So, I heard you and Brion had your first official fight today,” Perdita began.

 Violet signed, her eyes still moist with tears. “Yes, I’m afraid we did. Who told you?”

 “We heard around the palace. News spread rather quickly here. Plus, Brion is known to have a voice loud enough to outmatch a banshee.”

 “Yes, he can be rather loud,” Violet giggled slightly, only for it to ends shortly and for the sad look to returns. “Perdita, do you think I’m a bad partner?”

 “What!?” Perdita’s eyes widen with shock. “Of course not. I can tells that you’re an ideal partner anyone would wish to have. Why makes you says such a thing?”

 “It’s just..that….I hadn’t exactly lend an ear, which I think is how the phrase is used, to Brion on his reasons for why we should have our relationship made public.”

  “So I heard. And I sense that you have reasons of your own against letting the public knows of your relationship.”

“Well yes, and also no too. Brion wasn’t the only one to have thoughts on letting everyone else outside our families, friends, and the team to becomes aware of our relationship. I’d given it much thoughts as well, liking the idea of not seeking around just to go on dates, to be a normal couple just like everyone else. Just like you and Garfield. By the way, even though I’d told you this before, Gardita  is one of my favorite pairing! You two makes such a cute couple.”

 “So you’d stated before,” Perdita giggled. “And I says quite the same for Briolet as well.”

“Brio-what?” Violet wiped away her tears staining her cheeks.

“Briolet. It’s what I called you and Brion, or would you rather prefer Haloforce whenever you're fighting crimes?”

“Hmm, both sounds great actually.”

 “Great you like them. I can see them becoming quite popular, and it would be a shame for them not to trend if you and Brion decides to ends your relationship from here.”

  “What!? Ends ou-our relationsh-ship!?” Violet panicked with fear. “What  makes you-you thinks that!? Did you mee-meets with Brion be-before me and did he says that he wants to brea-break up!? I knows I made him up-upset for avoiding him and not being that coo-cooperative, but I didn’t knows that he wish to break up with me! What if he already had!? What if tonight he wants to tells th-that he doesn’t wanna see me anymore  bec-because of how chil-childish I’d been!? What if he found someone else al-already!? Someone better than me!? Wh-Whatat if-”

 Violet was hyperventilating now, on the verse of an anxiety attack, sweat coasting her forehead as her fingers trembling at the racing beating of her heart. Her fingernails tear into her pillow, breaking through the cottont.

  “Violet! Take it easy!” Perdita carefully placed her hands onto Violet’s shoulders. “I’m here with you, just breathe in and out. In and out.”

 With a quick nod, Violet began to do just that, her heart rate going down a beat per breathe. When she felts like her heat was running on normal again was Violet fully calm.

  “Better?” Perdita checked on Violet.

“Yes, much better. Thank you.”

  “Good, and sorry for scaring you like that. I was only kidding, trying to lighten your mood, but it seem I only makes you worry more than you already do. I can assures you that  Brion have no intentions of breaking up with you. He care for you too much to do such a thing.”

 “I’m knows,” Violet looks down in sorrow. “I was just letting my fear gets the best of me.”

 “Does that fear involves believing Brion falling for someone else, perhaps?”

 Violet gave a sign of defeat. “Yes that is one of many.”

    “You don’t has to go on if you don’t wants t-”

 “No, I needs to get this off my chest, not literally of course.” Violet took another deep breath and began her reasoning. “I’m afraid that once our relationship go public, and everyone of the whole world or outer space knows about us, our lives will no longer belongs to ourselves. That people will compare me and Brion, and...And see how different we are from each other and that we don’t belongs together....That I don’t  belongs with Brion. And that he deserves someone better than a freak like me. And that Brion will see the truth and saves me from humiliating us and Markovia any further by breaking up with me and finding someone else, who’s not such a weirdo. Like a proper princess, or at least someone who’s normal.”

   Violet find her face wet with tears once again, only to have Perdita starts to wipe them away with a rag from her pockets.

  “And people says teenagers don’t have nothing to worry about,” Perdita joked as she pulls Violet into a hug that she was quick to return. “Violet, your feelings are validate and completely understanding. You’re not the only to have similar feelings. But do you really think Brion would dump you over just to be with some princess after everything you two had been through?”

 “Well no, I think.”

“No, you knows so. And Brion knows that too. And based on his reputation, if anyone with half a brain dare says one single bad thing about you, I’m sure he’ll have their heads and placed them onto stakes and burn their entire bodies.”

  “I’m sure Brion will never go that far..I hope.”

 “Just like how I hope Gar won’t transform into a T-Rex and eats anyone that dare catcalls at me,” Perdita chuckled, pulling back from the hug and please to see that Violet was joining in on the laughter as well.

  “Thanks for coming to comforts me,” Violet thanked the young queen. “The people of Vlatava are lucky to have such a kind and caring queen.”

 “And I’m sure the people of Markovia will love their  future thoughtful and cheerful princess..”

  “They’ll have  plenty of times to get warm up to me,” Violet commented before her positive mood turned into gloominess once more. “If Brion still want to see me, that is.”

”Of course he still does. You two only have one fight. Couples go into arguments several times, it’s how they handles it and comes into an agreement that matters.”

  “You’re right.”

“And you two can make up and make out after the double date you two are gonna have with me and Gar tonight!” Perdita clapped her hands excitedly.

  “ A date? Tonight?”

“Yep! Tonight! With the trade affairs conference going on a without a hitch so far and seeing how you two are cope up within this place, I figures you two could use a night out.”

 “That does sounds nice, and I would like to explore more of Markovia and see if I can recalls anymore  of Gabrielle’s memories of her time here.”

  “Great, I’ll let Gar knows that you’re on board,” Perdita took out her cell phone and texted Garfield about Violet agreeing on the double date before putting it down on her nightstand. “Now, come on! Time to pick out your outfit! You can borrow one of my!”

“Oh, there’s no needs for that,” Violet raised her hands. “I assured you that I find something to pu--Oh! Never mind then!” Perdita had taken a hold of Violet’s hands to drag her off of bed and out of the room and into the hallway, where Perdita continues to drag Violet, all the way to her bedroom.

“Oh! I knows the perfect outfit that will just looks great on you!”

* * *

 

**_Meanwhile_ **

“Is this seat taken? Or at least, what’s left of it anyway?” Garfield asked a currency grouchy Brion who’d burned a hole on the floor he was sitting on with  his back against the wall and knees to chest, concentrating on only letting his powers flow through his hands and feet so that he won’t burns off his clothes or half of the palace. His shoes and socks were burned and melted, the residue was currently under his feet.

  Brion looked up from the ground to stare at the green teen. His red and sore eyes was evidence of his crying after the argument.

  “Sure, why not,” Brion sniffed, voice sounding he wasn’t finished crying yet, but was forcing himself to stop.

Gar got down and took a seat next to the prince. The two just sat there in silence for a moment or two until Gar decided  to start the conservation.

  “So,” Gar began “, heard you and Violet have your first big argument today.”

 Rather than receiving a scowl from the usually easy tempered prince, Gar only got a sign out of him. “So you’d heard, and I bet everyone else had as well.”

   “Yep. With nothing much to do in this huge joint, any chance of drama is music to their ears. Rumors had it that you burned down half your room down.”

 “Unfortunately that rumor is true. Let hope Gregor don’t hear about it.”

 Gar chuckled a bit before forming a more serious expression. “You also made Violet cried too.”

 Brion looked down in shame at what occurred moments ago, his mind replaying how the confrontation went from a simple discussion to a full out heated argument that match the degrees of Brion’s lava. How he lend Violet to his room and opened up the discussion once again on convincing her to let their relationship be public. How Violet refuse to hear of a word he has o says, answering no without even listening to his reasons.  How Brion’s grew irritated at how Violet was acting, refusing to even hear his out. How his temper got the best of him and he lashed out at her, something he’d never done to her before. How he notices her flinch back a bit, the fear in her eyes making his regret raising his voice before and he was going to apologize, only to be shut off by Violet, who fear had shifted to anger. How Violet says she wanted to leave and ends the conservation from there and to save for later, but he knows that will be no later. How he tried to soothe the discussion back to how it stated and it original purpose only for things to escalate further with both partners raising their voices at each other. How Brion took it too far by calling her childish, something she didn’t like to be seen as because it made her feels inferior to everyone else and that  can’t handle things on her own when she still have a lot to learns, and Brion knew that after she had confined to him about it yet he still uses it against her. How he realized his mistake and wanted to apologize only for Violet to storms off still angry, but now sobbing, something he’d vowed never to do to her but it had been broken. How he wanted to go to her and apologize, but he knew that she needed some space away from his. How he became enraged at himself for being insensitive, taking it out on his room, lava bursting through the floor as he crash the place. How once the door exploded, giving a open view for all to see him as the monster he felt like, did he got and storms off to a farther hallway, where he let himself sobbed for his mistake.

 His hands and feet cools down as his eyes felt like releasing another downpour. “I am such an idiot.”

  “Actually an idiot sandwich is what I prefer to calls you,” Gar jokes, placing both hands on Brion’s cheeks and squirming them. “An idiot sandwich coated with peppers to be exact.”

“Glad you find my sobbing amusing,” Brion said with sarcasm and an eye roll.

  Gar laughed a bit before removing his hands from Brion’s face and became serious again. “Noted. But serious dude, whatever you said to her got her upset. Seeing her cry like that felt like a kick to the guts while being force to watch a bunch of defenseless puppies and kittens be slaughter.”

  “Or like the embodiment of joy turning blue, whimpering under a cloud of pouring rain,” Brion added. “And you’re right. I shouldn’t had let things gone so far in the first place the way they did. I must apologies to Violet, but I doubts that she doesn’t even wants to see me anymore. I sure wouldn’t.”

 “Hey, you’re being too hard on yourself, ” Gar assured him with a pat on the back. “You're not the only one who’d made a mistake before. We all had. No relationship is perfect, and there’s gonna be times when you guys butt heads, but how you handled it and what comes after that is what matters. Knowing you guys, I’m sure you’ll be back to being in each other arms.”

 Brion gave a hopeful smile. “You’re right Thanks you for your guidance, it’s not appreciated.”

 “No problem bro. Glad your Uncle Gar could lend a helping hand, or paw, to his one of his favorite nephews.” Gar shifted his hands into a cat claw, pointing a toe which Brion guess is a thumb at himself before shifting it back into normal.

   Brion groaned in annoyance, but with a fond smile, at the nickname Gar had atoned upon himself after he and Perdita first met Beast Boy.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_“Uh, why is there a green elephant in that backyard?” Brion asked, exiting the Zeta-Beam with Victor and Forager by his sides, coming out of the garage, where there was indeed a large forest green elephant in the yard of Conner and M’gann._

_“Is wow the right word because I believes you deserve something better!” Violet cheered, standing before the unusual colored elephant and clapping for him. The elephant picked an apple from one of the trees with his trunk and gave it to Violet._

_“Thanks you,”Violet accepted her gift. “Oh! Now do a...uh...How about a..Hmmmm-Oh! How about a giraffe! Their long necks fascinate me.”_

_The elephant gave a nod of approval for Violet, and within a matter of seconds and a flash, the elephant no longer was an elephant, but instead a giraffe just like Violet requested._

_“Marvelous! That’s the word!” Violet cheered, taking a bite of her apple._

_“Forager wasn’t aware Earth’s animals could do that,” Forager awed as he joined the audience of the seemingly multiple spirits of animals in one body, consisted of Violet, Artemis, Wally, Dick,  Tara, Conner, M’gann, Tara, Wolf, Sphere, and…._

_“Queen Perdita?“ Brion called out, grabbing everyone attention to trio that had just arrived, including the giraffe, who no longer was a giraffe because once again in a flash and matter of seconds, the giraffe transformed into...a boy with forest green skinned boy with darker green hair, wearing a white shirt with a Batman symbol and jeans._

_“Forager certainly didn’t knows Earth's animals could do that,” Forager commented._

_“They usually don’t,” Brion commented, recognizing the two new faces._

_“Is the green one that was just an elephant and a giraffe a Martian?”_

_“Nope, but I do have the blood of one flowing within me though,” the green boy clarified. “And I’m just a fellow meta just like anybody else. So you’re the three my sister adopted?”_

_“Sister?” Brion raised an eyebrow._

_“That would be me,” M’gann raised her hand. “Everyone, meets my brother, Garfield.”_

_“But everyone just called me Gar,” Gar explained. “And it’s a pleasure to finally meets new members of the fam and the team.”_

_“You’re apart of the team?” Brion questioned._

_“He used to be until he decided to take a leave of absence and take up show business instead,” Dick jokes. “But now he’s going to be apart of the team again, so we figured that you all should gets to meets him.”_

_“He’d been demonstrating his powers, which by the way are amazing!” Violet exclaimed. “He can turned into any animals of existence! So far he’d turned into a lion, tiger, bear, octopus, dolphin, spider, a wolf similar to our Wolf. if it wasn’t for his green fur, than he and Wolf could be twins!” Wolf rolled his eyes at the thought of Gar even being close to matching his beauty. “He even turned into a dinosaur known as a T-Rex!  He’s very impressive.”_

_“Said the girl who‘s part living computer, have seven powers, and brought Wally back from another dimension,” Gar stated. “When M’gann first told me Wally was back from the dead, I was a bit skeptical at first, thoughts she was getting wedding jitters, until I saw him back in action. Man, was I in for a surprised.”_

_“Yes, seeing the man who saved my life years ago alive and well after being presumed dead for two years was a bit shockingat first,” Perdita joined in._

_“What can I says, I’m a sight for sore eyes,” Wally shrugged his arms, earning a eye roll from Artemis._

_Perdita turned her gaze onto Brion and Tara. “Glad to see that you two had reunited and found a new home to called your own, given your unfortunate departure and capture from Markovia orchestrated by your uncle. Sorry you had to go through such an ordeal.”_

_“Thanks you for your condolences,” Tara replied. “And yes, I’m please to find another place I get to called home.”_

_Brion growled at the memory of his uncle betraying his own family just for the sake of power. “Whatever cell our uncle found himself in, may he rot there for all eternity, and then in Hell!”_

_“If it makes you feels better, I too have an evil uncle in the family, so I share the same feelings as you,” Perdita said with a pout as she remembers how her uncle attempted to murder her and claimed the throne._

_“It seems having evil super powered uncles run in majority of royal family,” Brion jokes. “And having young people ruled the throne when they hadn’t reach 18 is a common theme as well, your majesty.” Brion performed a bow for her._

_“Oh, right,” Victor followed Brion, as did Forager as he did a little bow with all his arms behind his back._

_“Please, there’s no needs for that,” Perdita protested. “I am among friends and family, so drop the formality.”_

_“And only I gets to calls her majesty,” Gar stated firmly. “Wouldn’t wants to upset your aurora borealis.”_

_“Touché,” Brion smirked._

_“Forager is honor to be in the present of Queen Perdita,” Forager said. “Tell Forager, does Queen Perdita have other mates to help Queen Perdita lay all the eggs that shall populate Perdita’s colony further?”_

_“Eggs?” Perdita became a bit green herself._

_“Oh no, I can’t deals with this again,” Victor groaned as he remembers all the details of the lesson on Queen and their duty to populate their colony Forager had given them all._

_“Uh Forager, Perdita is not that kind of queen,” Conner clarified. “The people of Vlatava populate on their own.”_

_“Oh! Forager understands. So does that means Queen Perdita shall not produce a new queen in Queen Perdita’s lifetime?”_

_“Uh that depends on where things between me and Gar goes,” Perdita and Gar blushed, her cheeks becoming red while his became the same shade of green as his hair, over the mentions of having children._

_“Let leave the discussing of children for when they settles down,” M’gann  butted in, smirking at Gar._

_“Oh! Don’t they make such a cute couple,” Violet squealed. “Harper show me them on TV, and they do indeed makes quite the power couple as anyone keeps calling them!”_

_“Why thanks you Violet!” Perdita responded. “You and Brion makes a nice couple as well.”_

_“And it’s nice to meets another Quracian,” Gar replied._

_“Quracian!? Wait, you’re from Qurac!?” Violet’s eyes lid up as the thought of no longer being the only Quracian among the group._

_“Yep, born and raised there,” Gar added._

_“Well hello fellow Quracian!” Violet cheered as her orange aura took over and took her into the air, continuing her cheering in the air._

_“Fascinating,” Perdita marveled at Violet’s power._

_“I knows, isn’t she?” Brion smiled fondly at his Halo._

_“Man, I can’t believe you hadn’t even tied the knot yet, but already adopted kids of your own and they are already dated,” Gar told to Conner and M’gann._

_“We technically didn’t adopt them, just took them in,” Conner clarified._

_“I don’t see a difference,” Gar shrugged his arms. “All I see is that I’m already an uncle to three nephews.”_

_“Excuse me?” Brion raised an eyebrow at the green boy._

_“Since Megan “took you in”,” Gar air quoted that part “, that technically makes me an uncle. You can just called me Uncle Gar.”_

_“Yeah, that’s not gonna happens anytime soon,” Victor sounded uneasy on a teen being his uncle._

_“Forager don’t mind have Gar as Forager’s Uncle Gar,” Forager replied._

_“This guy gets me,” Gar winked at Forager._

_“Oh, can I called you Uncle Gar too!” Violet raised her hand in the air, lowering herself back down on the ground._

_“Sure thing. Me and Will can be co-uncles then.”_

_“Good luck getting him to admits that he seems himself as that,” Artemis replied._

_“And as my first act as Uncle Gar,” Gar wrapped an arm around an unamused Brion“, I shall take it upon myself to teach these two young birds to keeps their heads to themselves so that they won’t sure ends up producing a colony of their own.”_

_“Excuse me!?” Red colored Brion’s cheeks, making his face completely red similar to how Gar’s entire body was green._

_“Brion, did you bring any condoms on you from Markovia?”_

_“Gar!” M'gann cried out while Perdita just giggled._

_Violet have on a confused look, tilting her head to the side. “What’s a condom?”_

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

 

Gar heard a dink from his cell phone, altering him of a notification. He took out his cell phone from his pocket to see what he’d just received., discovering it was a text from Perdita. His eyes and smile widen with joy once he read it.

“Alright!” Gar jumped back on his feet, pumping fists into his airs before returning his cell phone into his pants’ pocket. “Perdita just texted me that Violet is on board with our double date for tonight!”

 “Double date?” Brion questions, following Gar and got back on his feet.

“Yeah. Me and Perdita figures that since you and Violet are here with us and I’m sure Violet doesn’t wants to spend her spring break stuck in this old place, no offense by the way. And what better than a double date with us! What do you says!?”

 “Hmm, as long as Violet is onboard, than so am I. Plus, it will give me an opportunity to give Violet a proper apologize.”

  “Great!” Gar cheered. “Now come on, let go gets you fixed you up.” He took a hold of Brion’s hands and drag him into the direction of what left of his bedroom. “Let go salvage any clothes of yours that you didn’t burned to a crisp. We’re gonna gets you looking sharp for tonight.”

 “Ok, but let hurry before Gregor finds ou-”

 “MOTHER OF GOD!” Speak of the devil. Gregor’s voice roared from where the young king was, standing in front of Brion’s still burning bedroom. “Brion! You better have a good explanation for this!”

  “Oh no,” Brion moaned, knowing he’ll revives a lecture later on.

* * *

 

_“I apologizes to you countless times already! What more do you wants possibly out of me!?”_

_“To treats me like a fucking adult, and not like child for you to scorn whenever you feels like!”_

_“Well that’s a little difficult to do when you keeps on refusing to hear a word I has to says!”_

_“Am not!”_

_“See! You’re doing it again. Honestly, you can be such a brat at times that sometimes I wonder what I found in you that I like in the fir-”_

_SLAP! The woman slapped her husband across the face, hard._

“Oh my goodness,” Violet brought her hands to her lips, being mindful to keeps her voice lowers to not disturb the movie for everyone else.

  “I thoughts this was supposed to be a romantic comedy,” Perdita whispered to Gar.

“That’s what the preview show,” Gar explained himself.

 Starting off their date night, the two pairs of royally x commoners decides to go watch a romantic comedy that Gar and Perdita had been meaning  to watch together, hoping that the atmosphere from the movie would lighten up the mood between Brion and Violet. The two had barely spoke one word to each other since Perdita and Gar dragged them to gets the date night starting, the argument still present in their mind and feelings, only going far as to give each other glances, refusing to looks the others directly in the eyes, and complimenting each other on their outfits for tonight.

  Perdita let Violet borrowed a long dark indigo dress with loose long sleeves and the shoulders cut out, but her hijab acts as a covering. The skirt of the dress went below her knees with long black leggings was underneath and she had on a pair of black flat shoes. Perdita wore a white slim dress without any straps, but she on a small jean jacket on, wearing white high heels. A large white sun hat was atop to hide her identity, follows by a pair of black sunglasses.

   Brion and Gar managed to salvage an outfit from the rest of Brion’s room….after making sure Gregor was long gone as he search for Brion. Brion was dressed in a light navy blue dress shirt with black dress pants with a black cardigan and hazel brown  shoes. The finishing touch was his glamour charm, transforming Brion into Brian, much to Brion’s displeasure. Gar had on a black dress as well, wearing a orange button up dress shirt and a black leather jacket with black dress shoes. H sealed his identity with a cap, black sunglasses, and a pair of leather gloves.

 Gardita had hoped that the supposed romantic comedy would ease the tension between Brion and Violet, only to discovers that whoever wrote and directed the movie have twisted sense of humor and depiction of what a “normal” relationship.

  Now Gar and Perdita was regretted picking out this movie, as well as seating Brion and Violet next to each other, who cringed at the movie because it reminds them too much of the current fight between them.

    _”He’ll never forgive me for how I acted,” the wife sobbed through her cell phone to her sister. “No, there’s no possible way I could confront him and talks this out. What if.-What if he wants to break up with me.”_

“I must go now..To gets more popcorn,” Violet whispered, the scene being too much for her because it acted as the embodiment of her fear, rising out of her seat and excusing herself for the people seated she passed and quickly escaping out of the exit, leaving behind the still half full bucket of popcorn the couples had been sharing.

 “So much for the plan,” Gar let out.

Brion eyed the exit, fingernails stabbing in the chairs’ arms, a debate going on within his mind, which he seems to had made a decision on because he rise out of his, excusing himself as he passed through row and exiting the exit to follows after Violet.

  “This night just might be save just yet,” Perdita whispered with hope.

* * *

 

“Uh...Violet, are you in there?” Brion knocked on the women bathroom, hoping Violet had fled in there and that he wasn’t intruding on anyone doing their business, blush spreading on his face as he received strange looks from people passing by.

“Violet, if you are in there, I just...We needs to talk...Please.”

Brion waited for a response, but all he got was silence. He signed and was just about to give up and walk away, until…

  “Brion wait,” Violet answered from the door. “ Don’t go just yet, I’m coming out.” Just like that, Violet came out of the bathroom, arms folded around her chest as she stare uneasy on the ground, refusing to meet Brion’s eyes out of shame for storming off once again. “And yes, I supposed a talk is how do you says...Long overdue.”

* * *

 

“So?” Brion rubbed the back of his head.

“Ummmm?” Violet went.

  Wanting to have their much needed conversation with some privacy, Brion and Violet went outside, standing in an alley by the cinema, but the conservation have yet to start.

   _Come on Brion, you faced countless foes before. Surely you can man up and apologizes._ Brion gave himself an inner pep talk, taking a deep breath before saying what much be said.

  “ Violet, I must apologizes-” Brion blurted out, only to be cut off by Violet saying an apology of her own at the same time as him.

“Brion, I’m sorry-” Violet said, but stopping when her hears heard that Brion said a similar thing.

 The two only stare at each other for awhile, unsure who should go first.

“I….I think it would be best if I apologize first,” Violet began.

“Violet, that’s not necessary,” Brion protested.

“No, I has to.” Violet took a deep breath and started. “Brion, I’m sorry for acting rather difficult whenever you wish to discuss the matters on making our relationship known to the public outside our hive, and...to Markovia. Rather than tell everyone about us, you came to me first to discuss it, to hear my thoughts and opinions on it. But instead of lending an open ear, I did the exact opposite, proving to be a terrible partner by not only refusing to hear your reasonings, but running away and avoiding the topics all together. And for that I’m greatly sorry for upsetting you.”

 “Violet, you are not a terrible partner,” Brion stated, coming to her defense.“If anything, I’d proven to be a terrible boyfriend for lashing out at you like that.”

  “But that was only becau-”

 “Violet, please hear me,” Brion gave pleading eyes to her.

Violet held her tongue and nodded, permitting Brion to continues.

 Brion resumes. “Sure, I did grew rather upset and annoys for you avoiding the subject and not hearing what I has to says. However, that doesn’t excuse for me lashing out at you like that. Since I’d first met you, I’d vowed to protect you at all costs, and make sure that no thing or no one hurts you, including me. Seeing you so frightened of me, and upset...It scatters my heart into pieces seeing you hurt because of me. I was such an idiot for scooping so low, especially when calling you childish, which is you’re anything but. My anger was unjustifiable, and I understands why you won’t forgive me we that easily.”

  “....Brion, your have every right to be angry at me. You wanted to discuss an important manner which I continued to ignore and refuses to listen to a word you has to says. I must admits, what you called me did hurt, but I knows that you didn’t means it. So I forgive you, but only if you forgive yourself.”

 “Heh, well I guess that’s gonna take some time than because I’m not forgiving myself anytime soon,” Brion jokes.

 “Yes you will!” Violet ordered with a laugh, placing her hands on Brion’s cheeks and squirming them.  “Brio-I means Brian, says that “I forgive myself”. Go on, says it.”

  “Not happening anytime soon,” Brion giggled. “And what makes my cheeks so appealing today.”

 “Maybe because they’re so smooth like a baby’s bottom.” Violet giggled.

“Now this is better than the movie,” Gar’s voice appeared, shifting the couple’s attention to Perdita and Gar standing before them, enjoying the scene that seems like it came out of a romantic comedy.

  “Seems things had cools down between you two,” Perdita hoped.

 “Yes, but not entirely so,” Violet replied. “We still have many things to discuss, which we’ll do when we returns to the palace, where we’ll listen with open ears.” She turned to looks at Violet, who seems please with Violet’s response.

 “Yes, we will,” Brion replied with a nod.

 “Shall we returns to the movie then?”

 “Nah, the movie‘s probably almost over anyway,” Gar said. “And based on what we seen so far, it’s not worth seeing through. And neither was paying for it.”

  “Plus, I fear the paparazzi will be looking for us soon because I heard someone shirkes me and Gar’s names, so it’s best we hurry,” Perdita groaned.

“One of the many drawbacks of being celebrities.”

  “So what are we supposed to do for the rest of date night?” Violet asked. “The night is still young.”

  “Well I heard that the Soviet Union made some of the best ice cream,” Gar began “, and that Markovia is trying to replicate the frosty treats, so I wanna try it for myself.”

   “Oh! Ice cream does sounds like!” Violet grabbed onto Brion’s arms, jumping up and down. “Is it true that the ice cream is really good?”

 “Well I don’t means to brag, but Markiva’s ice cream is certainly better than the ice cream served in America,” Brion answered. “There’s an ice cream shop nearby. They should still be open.”

 “Great! I shall take up there!” Violet’s indigo aura began to manifest.

“That won’t be necessary Violet,” Perdita called out. “Why don’t  we just walk there instead, take a better at Markovia at night. We don’t wants to expose yourself. Plus, my guards are still a little uneasy around your powers after you brought us here through your boom tube thingy without allowing me to alert them.” Perdita sticks her thumb out toward the guards standing in in front of the limousine, waiting for the couples to return.

 “Oh right! Again! Sorry for scaring you like that!” Violet waved at them. “If you like, we can purchase you some ice cream.”

 The guards seem please and nodded.

* * *

 

“Wow! At night, places really do comes alive!” Violet cheered, mesmerized by the lights covering Markovia, making the place give off a lore, arms around Brion’s, the couple taking a stroll with Perdita and Gar, and the limousine strolling close to them from a distance. “Wish during the day  places would comes alive.”

  “You should see the place during festivities,” Brion replied.

  “And the stars are so beautiful tonight!” Violet looked at the stars, eyes becoming them.

 Brion saw this as an opportunity he can’t miss. “They sure are. You knows what else beautiful tonight?”

 Violet returned her focus onto Brion. “Uh I’m not sure. Let me guess...Is it...Oh! I knows! The real Brian and his appearance.”

“Burned!” Gar hollered while Perdita chuckled.

 Brion only signed in annoyance at being reminded once again at how Violet found Brian unattractive.

 “Seriously dude, though, you should had requested a better disguise than that.”

 “And a better name too.” Perdita added. “All you did was replaced the o from your name with an a.”

 Violet chuckled a bit while Brion continues to groan in annoyance.

“Well, if the times ever calls for it, I would like to see you comes up with a real clever na-Hey!” A stranger walking coming from the other way walks straight through Brion and Violet, breaking them apart. “Watch where you going!”

 The male stranger ignore him and continues walking, back turned against him with a beer bottle in one hand.

“He must be in a hurry then,” Violet commented as everyone resumes walking.

“Filthy Quraci,” the stranger whispered rather loudly with the intentions for them to hear, specifically meant for Violet.

 Brion froze and grew with anger, turning around. “What did you just says!?”

 The stranger paused in his tracks and turned around to face them. “You heard me! I called that freak of a girlfriend of yours a filthy Quraci because that’s what she is!”

 Brion growled as Violet flinched back a it at the tone of hatred radiating from the man who despise her a great deal without having never meant her. Perdita and Garfield gave the man glares.

   “Do you have a problem with Quracians?” Gar asked, doing his best to hold back a animalistic growl of his own.

 “Yes I do!” The man spat, daring to go closer to the couples. “They’re contaminating Markovia with all their problems when we have enough problems already! Bad enough we have those meta-humans freaks as well!”

“Oh I see you got a problem with both Quracians and meta-humans, than you’re gonna hate me twice as much!” Gar pulls off his hoodie and cap, exposing his green skin to the man. “Because newsflash! But I’m a meta and from Qurac!”

“Great! Another Quraci and meta here! But in one! You should go back to where you came from!”

 “How dare you!?” Perdita cried out. “They have every right to be here just as you!”

Rather than answers, the man drank the rest of his content from his beer bottle and threw it at them, scattering by their feet.

Violet flinched back a bit while the limo stopped, he driver and guards seeing the young queen in dangers, about to come out and take care of the stranger.

  “You little-Unless you wants your face burned off, I suggest you apologizes to my girlfriend and walk away while you’re still standing!” Brion steams a little bit.

 “The day I apologizes for another one of those Qurac scum is when I’d lost my mind!” The man called out.

 Brion was ready to pounce on the guy and give him a pounding or too, only to be stops by Violet, who stood in front of Brion. The guards came forward, but Perdita held them back with an order from her hands, for now.

 “Please sir, there’s no needs for an apology when you don’t means it,” Violet explained. “While I may understands why many of you Markovians holds hate for Qurac and meta-humans, I knows that it is unjust and that doesn’t excuse your behavior. But I’m not gonna give it much thought since I’m surrounded by loved ones who hearts feels different from yours. You’re probably right that I don’t deserves to be here. In fact….I probabily don’t deserves a lot of things,” Violet paused to take a look at Brion before continuing on. “But they’re apart of my life now, and I intend to keeps them there as long as possible. And I’m not gonna let you ruin my experiences. So don’t states your reasons for your hatred, that’s certainly a side I don’t wish to hear.”

  Brion was proud of Violet standing up for herself and Gar, his eyes still burning at the man, thinking if he would be saying the same thing to him if he knew who was behind Brion’s glamour.

  The stranger only stare at Violet, offended and looking like he was about to walks off, until…He spat at Violet, his slumber hitting her straight in the face, dripping off her nose.

“How dare you!?” Brian hollered, steaming up, ready to throw a lava blast at him.

“Brion, please don’t,” Violet protested grabbing onto Brion’s arms to prevent him from attacking. “It’s not necessary.”

  “To me it is!”

Peridta’s guards marched up troward the man by Peridta’s order, ready to attack the stranger or orders him to leave, only to be stops by Gar.

“No needs to gets yourself dirty,” Gar said, placing an arms in front of them as a barrier. “I got it from here.”

 “Oh, and what are you exactly do about it green boy?” The stranger taunted Gar, not realizing how he overstep the boundary .

“Oh you won’t be calling me boy for long,” Gar glared at the man, before shifting into a large bear, standing on his hind legs.

“Mother of G-”

“RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!” Gar roared at the bigot, making him lose his balance and fall on his butt.

  “You better run off now, unless you wants to see how much of a beast I can be,” Brian warned him, lava forming around his hands.

   The man finally came to his senses and got back u and run off for his life.

Gar shifted back to normal. “Mess with anymore people because they’re different, then you’ll be hearing from me!”

 “Violet, are you alright?” Perdita grabbed a rag from her purse and wipe the spit from Violet’s face.

“Yes I am fine, and thanks you,” Violet thanked Perdita for the rag before shifting to Gar. “And thanks you for standing up for me.”

 “No problem,” Gar shrugged his arms like it was no big deal. “Us Quracians gotta stick together.”

 “Wise advice. Now, now we please gets ice cream?”

* * *

 

 

“Violet, how many times do I has to says this. The answer is no,” Brion stated once more.

  “Oh come on Brion! Please,” Violet begged. “I’m not asking for much. All I wants is more.”

 “Well than you should had thoughts of that before ordering or finishing all your ice cream off.” Brion scolded her for eating her ice cream off and asking for his, the couple sitting dressed in their night clothings and sitting outside on a bench in the garden with their robes on.

   “Please Brion. Just one spoonful. Or two.”

 “Violet, for the last time. N-” Brion shut his mouth when he saw Violet give her signature puppy eyes, using it as a tactic for Brion to share his dessert. It effect had proven successful.

 “Fine,” Brion gave up with a chuckle and collected a spoonful of ice cream and offers it to Violet.

 “Thanks you so much and I promised I won’t bother you for your ice cream again,” Violet thanked him and took the spoon in her mouth, eating all the content from off of it and removing her mouth from it with a pop.

 Brion laughed fondly at Violet, but his mood shifted at the thought of what occurred moments ago.

 “Violet,” Brion began, earning Violet’s attention from her blissful state. “What that...bastard said to tonight, how he treated you just by first looking at you..It got me thinking and...I don’t think we should let our relationship be open to the public...Not yet at least though.”

  “You….Really think so,” Violet was taken aback by Brion’s sudden change in his answer.

“Yes, while being able to be with you for all to see would be great, but not when it puts your in jeopardy, more than you already are when we’re on missions.”

 “Brion...I’m-I’m…,” Violet should be please that Brion was on her side, yet she wasn’t anymore, that much at least. “Brion, I understand why you wanted for everyone to knows us, and I actually agrees with you. It would be nice to actually go out in public and have date night.”

 “Especially without Brian intruding on us,” Brian jokes, attempting to light up the mood.

 “Yes, dating you as you would be nice as well,” Violet smiled. “But I’m afraid that once more people knows about us, the more you start to see how you could do better. ”

 “Excuse me?”

“What I means by that is...People will talk and stare at us, see how different we are from each other...How different I am from you, and they’ll says how you could do better by being with someone else and what if you believes them an-”

  “Stops right there,” Brion ordered, placing his cup of ice cream beside his. “Don’t think like that. Ever.”

 “But I’m only stating pure facts an-”

 “No, you’re only letting how others perceive you gets to you, and I’ll be having none of that,” Brion placed his hands onto Violet’s shoulders gently. “Violet, you are exceptional in almost every single ways. Relationship between Markovian and Quracians aren’t good right now, and who know how long they’ll stay that way. But once people see us together, they see a prime example of the possibility of Markovians and Quracians coming together. But I knows they’re not ready for us yet, not until things cool down between them and the Markovians get their heads out of their asses. Until them, let wait awhile before we show the world our love, and let me show you how much I love you and only you. And that I’m let nothing or no one tear us apart because of what they think of us. Is that alright?”

 “Yes, it is very much.”

 “Good, let starts right now,” Brion brought his face closer to Violet, eyes closed and lips pucker up, preparing for a kiss. Violet followed and the two embraced each other with their lips, arms wrapped around each other with the moon hovering above them.

  “You two make such a cute couple!” Perdita called out, making the couple break apart their kiss early to stare at the crowd, which consisted of Gar, Perdita, Tara, Forager (Fred Bugg at the moment) and Gregor, from the balcony.

  “Smiled for the camera!” Gar took a picture of them with his cell phone.

“Oh! Uh, hello!” Violet waved at them while Brion gave an eye roll.

 “Brion, don’t think I hadn’t forgotten about the damages to the palace with that temper of yours!” Gregor reminded him.

“I know, I know,” Brion replied.

“Can I have some more of your ice cream again?” Violet asked. “Please?”

* * *

  

“Is it just me, or had everyone been focusing on us more than they had on the lessons?” Violet asked Fred Bugg, taking a seat at an empty lunch table, not at their usual hangout at the bleacher due to it pouring outside on the day all Happy Harbor High School’s students returned from spring break. Since entering the building, Violet couldn’t helps but noticed how everyone was with starting at them with interest or a smirk, whispering who knows what about them in their ears.

 “Fred Bugg had noticed that the students body had been rather strange since Fred Bugg and Violet Harper arrived,” Fred stated. “But the student body seem to be more focus on Violet Harper than Fred Bugg.”

 “Hmm, I wonders why those?” Violet raised an eyebrow as her mind trace to what could be the cause of everyone's sudden interest in her, trying to remembers if she did anything usual than usual during class. “They’d never seem to be interested in me before.”

  “So Violet,” Harper seated herself at the table with them, placing her tray down. “Are you and Brian still a thing or did you broke up to be with someone else?”

  “Pardon?” Violet’s eyes widen at the claim. “No, me and Brio-I means Brian are very much still dating, and we’re quite happy together, so there’s no needs for me to be with someone else. What makes you says that?”

 “Oh nothing much, except for this,” Harper smirked as she pulled out her cell phone, turning it on to show her fellow freaks the video with the answer behind what been consuming the student body.

 “While some Markovians unfortunately still have a hard times this new Quracian residents,” Cat Grant appeared on the cell phone screen, “The Markov Family seem to be doing just fine with them. In fact, there seems to be a romance blooming between one of them and Quraci refugee.”

 Suddenly, a picture appears next to Cat Grant. A picture of….Brion sharing a kiss within the palace...With Violet. At least it appears so. Brion’s face was clear while Violet’s face on the other hand was a bit blurry, and she had her hijab on. But you could still makes out her face bit, making her recognizable enough, but only slightly.

  Violet and Fred gasped.

“It seem during  his exile, Prince Brion had found a star crossed romance that rivaled Romeo and Juliet own  with a Quraci refugee,” Cat continues. “Not much is known about this mystery girl who’d taken the prince’s heart, but one thing for sure is that they do makes quit a cute pairing. People are trying to search for the girl’s identity to give this spring a proper name for us to crazed over.”

 Harper paused the video and placed her cell phone back into her pocket, smirk still displayed on her face as. A crowd of students had formed around their table.

 “So, tell me Violet Harper,” Harper began “,is this just a spring week’s sling or the real deal?”

   “Well uh..You see,” Violet struggled to comes up with a lie that would be believable enough. “That photo is not what it appears to b-”

 “So is it true!?” A girl from the crowd exclaimed. “Are you really dating Prince Brion!?”  

“No, you misunde-”

 “How did you two becomes an item in the first place!?”

“Are you a secretly a princess!?”

 “Since it seems you’re into princes, what are your thoughts on football players?”A football player asked with a wink, his fellow teammates giving eyeing Violet up and down with seductively.

  Violet became overwhelm at the sudden attentions she was receding from everybody.

“Fred, what should I do in a situation like this?” Violet turned to Fred for advice.

“Fred Bugg is not sure, but Fred Bugg does sounds this rather amusing,” Forager giggled.

  Violet pouted and signed. Since Brion and Violet plans on making their relationship public some time after Violet was done with high school, this might as well be a good start.

  _Let hope this things blow over soon,_ Violet thoughts as she does her best to sway the crowd away from her. _And that Brion doesn’t finds out the guys flirting with her._

    


	47. Hello Megan!: TV-Y7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfield introduces halo, brion, Victor and Forager to 'Hello Megan'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hayden Philyaw

_(School bell rings)_

_Hello Megan!_

_School and boys and parents too._

_A whole lot to juggle for Miss You-Know-Who._

“Looks! It’s M’Gann,! I means Marie!” Violet exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. “Hello Megan!”

“Forager believes Forager is seeing double as the humans says it,” Forage blinked his eyes several times in a row to make sure they wasn't malfunctioning. “Is Gar sure that Gar’s mother, Marie Logan isn’t anyway related to M’gann M’orzz?”

  “Nope, my mom was one of a time,” Gar stated, leaning his back onto the chair with arms behind his head.

  “Apparently not in appearances though,” Tara commented, believing Megan and M’gann could be twins if it wasn’t for the age difference...And species difference as well.

 

_This cheerleader knows the score._

_Center of attention and so much more!_

_Hello Megan._

 

 “Look! Conner‘s in there two!” Violet pointed as a much younger Paul Sloane shows up on the screen. “Only with more hair though.”

  “If Paul hadn’t aged like Conner, people would be saying that he and Conner are twins, or clones in this case,” Gar suggested.

“This Paul Sloane friend of yours does look exactly like Conner. Don’t you think so Brion?....Brion?”

   Brion have his hand over his mouth, seeming like he was forcing something down while looking like he was about to explode into confetti.  

  “Brion! Are you alright!?” Violet grew concern over her boyfriend, believing he was having some sort of allergic reactions. But turns out she have nothing to worry about because suddenly Brion bursts out laughing.

   “Muhahahahaha!” Brion removed his hand from his mouth to let his laughs pour free.

“What’s so funny?” Violet asked. “The show only just starting and we have yet to see the comedy.”

     “H-He have a mullet! A mullet!” Brion managed to breathe out, still laughing.

   “A what?”

“It’s wa-was a hair-hairstyle popular back then in the early 1970s,” Brion wiped a tear of amusement from his eyes. “I always thought those things was ridiculous atop people’s heads, making them looks like they wore mop as wigs. But seeing one on Conner’s head makes him looks hilarious! Now al-all he needs is a mustache!” Brion guffawed at the image of Conner looking like a 1970s teen.

 

_Okay, a lot distractible!_

_Eventually, she’ll get a clu-ue (frog croaks)._

_Hello Megan!_

 

  “Definitively see where M’gann got her inspiration from her,” Victor’s eyebrows furrows at the 70s ‘ sitcom known as _Hello, Megan!_ that Gar brought with his to show his “nephews and nieces”.  Within the living room of M’gann and Conner resided Gar, Brion, Victor, Tara, and Violet, starting up the marathon of an old relic on the VHR player that thankfully M’gann kept.

_The girl for you…_

_Hell Megan!_

_Hello Megan!_

_Hello Megan!_

“Forager doesn’t understands why whoever are singing keeps repeating Hello Megan after Megan clearly heard them, despite not answering back,” Forager was confused.

“Gar! Your mother was quite gorgeous as a teen!”  Violet shifted her focus from the screen and onto Gar. “I see where you and M’gann gets your looks from!”

  “Awww shuck! Thanks Violet!” Gar became flattered.

 “And now you’re following in her footsteps as an actress. Or actor in your case. If she was still here here today, I bet she would be very proud at how much you grown and how far you’d gone.”

  “Yeah….I guess she would be,” Gar looked down in sorrow at the memories of his mother, something he’d been doing a lot regular now than usual since working at the studios where he’s constantly reminded of his mother’s past and how proud she would be to see where he is now.

  Violet took noticed and regretted saying anything in the first place. “Gar, I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t means to makes you sad or upset.”

 “No, it’s alright,” Gar assured her. “Being blue is something I’m use to being right now.”

  “Yeah...Uh..I guess it would be best suited that you have blue skin then,” Violet attempted at humor to lighten up the situation.

  “Huh, good one,” Gar commented with a sad smile.

  Seeing that sorrow still confuse him, Violet came up with the next best option. She wrapped her arms around Gar, hugging his tenderly, even patting his hair.

  Gar was surprise by the hug, but he returns a hug of his own to Violet.

   “I did means what I said, about what your mother being proud of what you becomes now,” Violet assured him once again.

  “Noted,” Gar manages to says without shedding a tear.  “And I’m sure yours, or Gabrielle’s parents, would be proud of what you became as well.”

   “You really think so?” Violet pulled back from the hug.

  “Nope, I knows so. But I’m not so sure about what they would says about your choice in boyfriend,” Gar jokes.

  “Muahahah-Hey!” Brion became offended, ending his laughter.

    “Only kidding,” Gar raised his hands in defense.

 “If Gar, Violet Harper, and Brion Markov would please lowers it down to so Forager may watch Hello, Megan,” Forager shushed them and continues focusing on the show. “Megan Wheeler played by Marie Logan is about to approves Megan Wheeler’s love interest by the lockers.”

      “What character is Paul Sloane playing as again?” Tara asked Gar.

“Paul played Conner Manley, Megan’s crush and future boyfriend.”

  Every froze at the name Conner turned their focus onto Gar.

 “Was it something I said?“

  “So you means to tell me that not only does Conner looks a lot like Paul Sloane when he was younger, but that he have the same name as the character he played,” Victor raised an eyebrow.

  “Oh this just keeps getting better and better,” Brion replied with a smirk, planning on pestering Conner with the newly discovered details.

   “Yep,” Gar responded. “Megan gave it to him when he was only a couple of weeks old.”

   “Wait, I knows Conner is a clone of Superman, but just how old is he exactly?” Violet asked.

 “Hmmm, I believes he’s 8 years old now, but yet he still looks he’s 16.”

  “He’s 8 years old!” Violet exclaimed. “He’s five years older than Lian, but already engaged and fighting crimes while Lian isn’t allowed to drink soda in the morning. How is that fair?”

   “Wait, so that means we’re all older  than he is,” Tara chuckled at the thought.

  “Conner Kent is still considers a youngling,” Forager added.

  “I guess you could says that,” Gar replied.

  “That’s good to knows,” Brion smirked at the idea of how he can further mess with Conner.

  “Can we please just gets back to the show already?” Victor didn’t wants to indulge anymore of the weirdness that is his life now.

    _“Hello Megan!”_

* * *

 

“We’re back!” M’gann called out, entering the house with Conner by her side, closing and locking the door behind them. “Oh Gar, I didn’t knows you was he- ” M’gann was cuts off by a too similar voice.

 _“Hello Megan!”_ Megan cried out her signature catchphrase.

“Oh no,” Conner groaned as his eyes lay watch on the sitcom playing on their TV screen.

  “Hello M’gann!” Tara cried out a parody of the catchphrase.

  “Hey big sis!” Gar rise out of his cheeks to greets the couple.

 “Welcome back Megan Wheeler and Conner Manle-Whoops, Forager means M’gann M’orzz and Conner Kent,” Forager did on purpose with a chirp.

    “Conner! You’re back!” Violet manifested her orange aura and flew over to Conner, engulfing him in a hug with his aura disappearing.

   “Oh, uh, hey Violet,” Conner was confused by the sudden affection, even though it was part of her character.

  “Are you alright!? Did anything happens on your little trip? Are you hungry? Do you needs a snack?”

  “Uh, no, I’m good,” Conner raised an eyebrow at how Violet patronizing him all of a sudden. “Is everything alright?”

  “Yes, everything is perfectly fine, but we’re more concerns about you.”

  “Conner,” Brion walked up to them, arms folded around his chest with a stern expression. “Where had you been for so long? You have us worry for far too long, and I don’t rememberers approving this playdate of yours.”

 “Playdate?”

“Do you needs a nap? Because if you do, I can fetch you one of Lian’s blanket and stuffed animals. Would you prefer a rabbit or teddy bear?”

  “Nap? Alright would someone please tells me what’s going on here,” Conner demented, pitching the bridges of his noses out of annoyance.

  “Nothing. Can’t we just show concern for the eight year old In the house?” Victor said with a joke.

    “You told them, didn’t you,” Conner glared daggers at Gar.

  “Whoops, kind of slip,” Gar shrugged his shoulders in innocence.

   “Aww, don’t be grumpy,” Violet pinched Conner’s cheeks. “A nap will makes you feel better. Would you like some warm milk and a bedtime story before you go to bed?”

  “Yes, it’s way past you usually scheduled naptime,” Brion’s stern expression had shifted into a smirk. “Come on son, I shall gets you ready.”

  “Don’t push it,” Conner wanted Brion, planning on getting payback through training.

_Hello Megan!_


	48. Why are you naked!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfield, Perdita, Halo, Brion, Tara, Victor, and Forager all play truth or dare, and they find out Gar sleeps in the Nude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hayden Philyaw

“I dare you to…..To...OH! Stuff a tray of ice cubes in your underwear and let then melt in there!” Jaime hollered.

  “Excuse me!?” Brion began to heat up, steam radiating off of him.

 “While that does sounds rather cold, I accept the challenge-I means dare!” Violet exclaimed, standing up and heading to the kitchen to go gets said ice cubes and stuff it inside her underwear for it to melt in.

  “Bold move Violet!” Bart cheered her on.

 “Violet! You don’t has to do this!” Brion protested at the dare, glaring at Jaime for daring his Halo to do such a thing.

 “Oh I knows! But it’s a dare and we’re playing truths and dare. As such, I must perform the dare given to me. Plus, I don’t wants to drink unsweetened lemonade.” Violet stated as the ice maker on the refrigerator  filled her cup with ice.

  Truth or Dare was the game for the game night between the teenage members of the team and their invited guests: Perdita, Neut, Tye, Sam, and Victor. The game was being played at Perdita’s hotel room and the game had only started half a hour ago, but things just starting to gets interesting.

   “I’m about to put the ice cubes in my underwear!” Violet called out. “Please don’t peak.”

  “If anyone of you so much at take a quick glance at her while she’s doing this idiotic dare, I’ll make sure that none of your eyes shall never be peeping toms ever again.” Brion warned all the boys, specifically Jaime.

“Hey, my eyes are closed,” Virgil pointed to his closed eyelids, not wanting to be the target of Brion’s overprotectiveness.

   Jaime  gulped. “Maybe I shouldn’t  had given her that dare.”

 “You walks yourself right into that one,” Victor said, his lips starting to unswell after having drank two cup of the unsweetened lemonade from the pitcher placed on the coffee table as penalty for refusing to do his last two dares. He’s still standing strongly on drinking all the unsweetened lemonade than doing any of the ridicule dares being ditch out. Such as the one involving him to pull down his pants for everyone to see how far the Fatherbox intended to his body.

 _Maybe you only wanted her panties to be wet because of you._ The Scarab snarked at him. If he have a face, he would be smirking right about now.

   “Shut it!” Jaime barked as blush painted his cheeks. “Her boyfriend is right there! Looking like he’s ready to barbecue me alive!”

  “Did that parasite of yours says something about Violet!?” Brion demanded.

  “That’s one way to gets into someone’s pants,” Tara giggles. “Your crush’s pants to be specific.”

  “I don’t have a crush on her!” Jaime’s skin deepen.

   _Could have fools me._

“He better not!” Brion managed to growls without turning the floor into lava.

“Dude, you’re basically asking for a beat down,” Virgil chuckled at a frighten Jaime, eyes still closed.

   “What’s a peeping to-Oh! That’s coooollllddd!” Violet shivers as she iced herself within her underwear. “Th-That-That’s very cold cool! But I’-I had comple-competed the dare!”

   _Bet you’re wish she was screaming your name right now._ The Scarab continues to taunt Jaime with inneduos.

  “Shut up!” Jaime ordered as Violet sat back down on the ground, criss-cross in Brion’s legs, who was sitting criss-cross on the ground as well. He folded his hands around her, still glaring at Jaime as Violet continues to shiver, cooling himself down so he wouldn’t burns her.

  “Cold down there,” Sam giggled, leaning her head onto Tye’s shoulder.

  “How you doing Violet?” Cassie asked.

  “Gre-Great s-so far,” Violet gave her a thumb up as assurance. “It fe-feels rath-rather weird for it be col-cold down there whe-when it’s usual-usually warms and mostly at the sight of Br-”

  “Violet!” Brion cried out.

 “And that’s more than enough information for tonight,” Traci called out, a blush spread across her nose.

   “Alright! Since Violet completed her dare, it’s her turn to pin the bottle!” Perdita announced

  “And I’m already thoughts of the perfect dare!” Violet exclaimed as she spun the bottle placed on the  coffee table, awaiting in excitement for the spinning bottle to lands on the next victim for the night.

 “I thought of one as well,” Brion gave a threatening look to Jaime, hoping that when it’s his turn the bottle will  lands on Jaime so that the prince can extract revenge on him for giving such a dare to Violet.

   “The bottle is ceasing the bottle’s spinning,” Forager chirped as the bottle  slow down more and more, coming to a stop and landing on Gar.

  “It’s Garfield’s turn!” Violet cheered. “Ok Gar! Truth or Dare. And I hope you pick dare!”

 “Sorry Violet, but I’m picking truth on this one,” Gar picked.

 “Aww. You’re no fun,” Violet pouted as she thoughts of what question to ask Gar while Brion placed his head down onto Violet’s. “Ok then…..How about...Do you sleep in PJs or only your boxer like Brion does?”

  “Violet!” Brion exclaimes as everyone chuckles at the interesting new fact about Brion.

“What? It’s the truth. You usually sleep in your boxer every night with even a white top on or none at all . And I wants to knows if Gar does the same thing.”

   “But you didn’t has to tells everyone.”

   “Hey, there’s no shame here,” Neut assured the flusters prince. “I’m sure all the boys here had slept in their boxers more than once before.”

 “What a sight that much be,” Traci whispered in Cassie’s ears, both girls snickering.

  “Wouldn’t kills Brion to give his boxer a break now and then,” Victor chastised the prince. “Especially since he have roommates and all.”

   “Another difference between Gregor and him,” Tara commented. “Gregor have the decency to wear PJs.”

  “Shut it!” Brion barked at him. “Gar, hurry up and answers the question so we can move on from the topic!”

 “Ok! Cool your jets there buddy,” Gar replied, turning to stare at Violet. “And to answer your question, I says neither. I sleep in the nude.”

   “Say what now?” Tye stare with widen eyes at Gar, follows by everyone else other than Perdita.

“Yo-You sleep in the nude,” Violet tilted her head to the side as she felt the ice starting to melt in her underwear. “As in no clothes at all. Just...Naked?”

  “Yep, does it every night since I turned green,” Gar stated proudly.

    “Alright! Beast Boy going commando!” Bart cheers him on with a fistpunch to the air.

  “Definitely did not needs to know that,” Victor groaned.

“Butt naked,” Sam blush a little at the thought.

“Well...That’s good to knows,” Neut became red. “When you think you knows a person but you learns something new about them everyday.”

  “And I thoughts Brion sleeping in his boxer was bad nothing,” Tara looks away.

  “A lot of personal things are being reveals more than they need to be,” Virgil stated.

 “Dude, why the fuck would you do that?” Tye questioned.

“Okay, so I sleep in the nude...so what? Animals are naked, and I’m the entire animal kingdom crammed into a single, magnificent specimen.” Gar defended his viewpoint.

   “Magnificent indeed,” Perdita stated, smiling seductively at Gar as she recalled the times she stumble upon Gar’s personal nightwear after waking him up on time after a late date night when he spend the night. “And in case you’re wondering, yes it’s green down there as well. From the tip to the hair.”

  “Well, didn’t knows you have such a dirty mind, your majesty,” Gar jokes, but it was obvious he was flustered by his queen’s bold statement based on his cheeks darkening.

   “But you aren’t a complete animal, you’re a boy,” Cassie clarified.

 “More like a man,” Traci’s fangirl side began to take over at the thought of Gar naked.

    “Forager doesn’t understands what the big deal is,” Forager commented. “So what that Gar sleep in the nude? Forager is naked all the time, which includes when Forager is asleep.”

  “So you keeps reminded us, which is another issue we needs to discuss since we’re roommates,” Victor reminded, still being uncomfortable about that fact that Forager is technically butt naked all the times, even when disguised as Fred Bugg.

  “How does it feels to sleep….Nake-Without any clothes on,” Violet became intrigued.

   “Like I’m free on another plane of existence,” Gar began, answering blissfully. “Nothing to constrict be or sweat me up, letting me roam freely under the sheets and my dreams where I run wild with my fellow animal brethren.”

  “Oh! So you’re naked in your dream as well. How interesting?”

    “And too much details than it needs to be,” Brion stated.

  “Forager recalls a time when Brion slept nude,” Forager spoke up.

  “He did!” Violet looks up to Brion.

  “I did no such thing!” Brion’s blush further.

  “Your tone said otherwise,” Tara teased.

  “Princey here done it too! Alright!” Bart hollered.

 “Look like Prince Hans can’t handle the heat at night,” Tye smirked.

   “I wears clothes at night!” Brion barked back. “I never slept in the nude once in my life!”

  “Then why did Forager woke up one night by the sounds of Brion Markov grunting. And out of curiosity,  Forager took a peak and discovers Brion Markov in Brion Markov’s bed with the sheets pulled down along with Brion Markov’s boxer, with both hands wraps around Brion Markov’s penis and rubbing Brion Markov’s penis fiercely while chanting Violet Harper’s name in a row.” Forager explained.

  “YOU WAS WATCHING ME THEN!” Brion force himself to not heats up so he wouldn’t burns Violet.

“MUAHAHAHAHAHA!” Gar bursts out laughing. “Look like someone was having dreams of a naked Violet that night.”

 “Dude! Wrong place! Wrong time!” Tye joins in at pointing fun at the horny prince.

“Thanks for the mental image,” Virgil groaned as he does his best to wipe away Brion in such a state from his mind.

   “Oh my,” Traci and Sam said in unison as both their faces redden.

    “Maybe I should asked M’gann and Conner if I can go buck with them,” Victor groaned at the annoyance of not having proper privacy within the RV.

“That’s nothing. One time I walks in on Brion and Gregor masterbaiting when I came to their rooms because of a nightmare,” Tara added. “Only I ends up having another nightmare that night.”

    “TARA!” Brion grew livid.

  “Well I had heard that masterbaiting  is a good stress reliever,” Cassie jokes.

  “Just shut it! All of you!” Brion was starting to regrets agreeing to comes over for this game night in the firsts place.

    _Speaking of masterbating, bet the prince here would love to learn about you masterbaiting  to the thoughts of Violet a few times._ The Scarab said.

  “Shut it!” Jaime gripped his teeth, not wanting that piece of information to be given to the prince.

  “Master-bait-ing,” Viole pronounced. “What’s that and can I TRY I-OH! I believes the ice is almost done melting. My panties are soak.”

* * *

 

“Wants one cup of coffee or two?” Will offered the sleeping zombies that were Wally and Artemis as they all head toward the living room.

  “Makes it three,” Artemis groans as she helps carry Wally.

  “Morning Tara, morning Vio-VIOLET!” Wally cried out, waking up Artemis and Wally from their slumber.

  “What’s going on!?” Artemis wake herself up at the thoughts of Violet in danger. “Is Violet alrig-What’s the!?”

  “What’s with all the yelling?” Wally force his eyes to open to see what all the fuss was abou..., Only to have them widen all the way at the sight of a butt naked hovering Violet with only her orange aura covering her body above a presumed sleeping Tara with her face in her pillow on the cough. Violet’s pajama was scatter on the floor.

   “Uh, why is Violet naked?” Wally points a finger at her as Will and Wally rush over to Violet. Will grabbed the blanket covering Tara and drape it over Violet.

  “She was wearing clothes when we went to sleep,” Tara removes her face from her pillow, a full blush on her face.“Bu when I wokes up, I found her...Like that.”

   “Since when did Violet go commando?” Wally asked.

  “No idea, but it stops now,” Will stated as he brought Violet down gently in his arms.

  Violet stir in her sleep, eyes opening  slowly.“Hmm, Will..Will! Wh-What-What are you doing!?” Violet warped her blanket tighter around her, face heating up at being naked in Will’s arms.

   “We could be asking the same thing,” Artemis stated sternly. “Why were you sleeping naked?”

  “Gar told us that he sleeps in the nude and he described it as a free experience, so I wanted to see how it felt for myself. It’s actually felt rather nice”

  “Well keeps that experience close to heart and in your head  because you’re never doing that again.”

  Violet pouted. “Can I at least try masterbaiting? I heard that it’s a common thing teenagers do. Brion had even done it before and I wants to knows what it feels like.”

   “This is why we don’t leave teenagers unsupervised,” Will groaned. “Did anything else inappropriates happens that night?”

  “Nothing much-Oh, my underwear did gets quite wet. And it wasn’t because of pee.”

  “...........”

  “.............”

 “...........Better adds a fourth cup while you’re at it,” Wally added.


	49. One and the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one shot where Superboy gives Brion relationship advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Phantomwolfblue

“You knows, instead of just sulking over there, maybe you can tells me what’s on your mind and I can answers you,” Conner offered from under the pickup truck he was currently working on. “The best that I can at least.”

    “What makes you says I have anything worth discussing over?” Brion was quick to defend himself, leaning on the porch railings with his arms folded around his chest as he watch Conner works.

  “Ah, I don’t knows. Maybe it’s because you came to me this morning all moody, more than usual for an emo teenager by the way, only muttering a quick hello and done nothing but brood for the past few hours or so. Hovering over me, looking like you wants to tell or ask me something but being too stubborn to say anything. Just a thought.”

   “Well you’re mistaken,” Brion claimed, but after having the prince under the same at him and M’gann, or at least within close proximity to it, Conner could tells when he was lying. And right now he sense that the prince was lying, refusing to admits defeat because of his pride.

    “Well since nothing bothering you, than I’m sure you mind lending me your assistance and handing me that wrench from my toolbox.”

  Brion simply rolled his eyes in annoyance and walks up to Conner, grabbing a wrench from the toolbox beside him and handing it over to Conner’s extended hand.

  “Here, happy now,” Brion said with sass.

 “Yes, thanks you, but you can really makes my day by dropping the attitude,” Conner began to ticker underneath the pickup truck with the wrench.

  For only a few seconds, the conservation had ceased, leaving the mentor and the trainee in a moment of silence that was soon broken by Brion speaking up.

  “Supposed that there is something troubling me that I seeks your assistance for some reason,” Conner began. “What advice do you exactly have to offers?”

 “Well plenty I guess,” Conner grunted as he tighten something. “There’s fighting or training advice, anything to do with mechanic, anger management, which I think you still need a few classes of yourself-”

 “What about….Dating advice?”  

 Conner stiff at what the Prince had just asked him, silence  once again taking over the scene.

 “Oh boy,” Conner rolled out under the vehicle on the creeper, dropping the wrench on the ground as he got back up to stand before the conflicting teen. “Knew this day would comes.”

  “What’s that suppose to means?” Brion narrowed his eyes.

  “Nothing...Ok, it’s not nothing. What I means is that we all knew sooner or later this conservation would comes eventually ever since you and Violet first started dating and all. And you’re both on the same team and dating within the same work place usually leaves to trouble on both parties, which would lead to either of you to comes to us for advice. But I was hoping for you to go to Dick or Jeff for advice, heck even Wally, anyone but me.”  

  “Well sorry to rain on your parade, but I didn’t exactly have a lot of options lay out in front me. I had to choose between from the divorced father, the grown adult that still can’t phantom the fact that he’s an adult, or the engaged man who’s managed his anger. Obviously you was my best choice...and because I..Relate to you more.”

 “Aww, I’m flattered,” Conner gave Brion a fond smile.

 “And because Jeff was out on a date with Dr.Jace and Dick was who knows where during the day, so that left me with you,” Brion jokes.

 “Glad to knows I was your third best option,” Conner tilted his head toward porch, indicating for them to have their discussion while sitting down.

 Brion followed and the two proceeding to go on the porch, taking a seat by the table, sitting across from one another.

  “Ok,” Conner began, folding his hands together “, so I’m gonna take a wild guess here and says that what lead to you coming to me for advice has to do with what occurred last mission.”

  “Yes, unfortunately it does,” Brion signed at the mention of one of the first few missions he went on as part of the team.

* * *

 

_A week ago_

_Last mission_

_“Geo-Force stand down! Stand down! Stand down now!”  Black Lighting ordered to an enrage Geo-Force as he shot another one of his lighting bolt at the enhanced henchmen, not electrocuting him, just stunting him and leaving him unconscious._

_“Grrrrgggghhhh!” Geo-Force, armored in magma and a pool of lava that was once the floor for him to command, growled as he disobeyed the command. “Not until I hurt these bastards like how they hurts Violet!” And with the control of his hand, he shot a wave of lava straight for the plant golems that was comprised out of vines and various flowers, listening to them shrieks in agony, He’s well aware that they were once average civilians, forced into this situation and being mind-controlled, but Geo-Force didn’t let that thought influence him to show them mercy or excuse the fact that they murdered Violet right before him and everyone’s eyes._

_The team and Black Lighting was on a mission to take down a meta-human trafficking auction taking place within a rundown company building. After making a grand entrance, the heroes went to action. While one half rescued the meta teens and taking then aboard Bio-Ship, the other half dealt with the armed or enhanced henchman and traffickers._

_The traffickers came preparers for such an occasion, unleashing several plant-based golems under their control and with powers similar  to Poison Ivy, attacked the heroes with vines covered in thorns that they can shoot. Things was going rather smoothly...Until Halo was shoot straight in the eyes and chest by several thorns,, her bleeding body falling down onto the ground as she shrikes in utter pain._

_Seeing Halo dead on the ground once again set Geo-Force into an frenzy, taking his anger and justice for Halo out on the golems, finishing them off for everyone else._

_Geo-Force breathe heavily after burning all the plant golems, shifting his attention onto the cowering trafficker attempting to flee from the chaos. Or escape from being the next target of the meta-teen’s rage. But it was too late._

_“Now it’s your turn,” Geo-Force stated as more lava forms around him. With a battle cry, he ran straight for the trafficker that dare to leave unpunished with a wave of lava following right behind him, with intentions to burn him alive and snap his neck._

_“Geo-Force no!” Black Lighting cried out to a stampeding Geo-Force, who was ready to strike at the trafficker...Only to be stops by a red force behind that came before him, protecting the trafficker and a healed Halo with blood staining under her eyelids and the hole in the chest of her suit, eyes and aura glowing red._

_Geo-Force bummed right into the barrier, the wave of lava splashing behind the shield, cooling down and turning into magma while the magma covering Geo-Force strumble off of him._

_“Halo,” he whispered, his rage cooling down for only a moment at seeing his Halo was once again alive. But once his eyes fell onto the trafficker that cause another one of her death in the first place did the rage resurfaces._

_“Halo! Why are you helping this bastard that killed y-Arrggh!” Geo-Fore was tackled down to the ground by Wonder Girl._

_“Sorry Geo-Force, ” Wonder Girl apologises as she stood up, picking Geo-Force up and placing him over her shoulders. “No hard feelings and all, but we can’t have you go murdering people around, no matter how bad they are.”_

_“But he helps kills Halo!” Geo-Force tried to get off, but his strength was no match for the warrior girl’s own, so he starting to bangs his fists onto her back. “Let me go this instance so I can pluck out his eyes!”_

_“Dude, take it down a noche,” Gar shifted back from a tiger and into his humanoid form as he and the others walks up to Violet to checks on her.  She removes the shield, and the trafficker saw this as his chance to escape so he took it and speed off, only to be stunt down by Static._

_“Yeah, you’re not going anywhere,” Static stated, watching the trafficker fall face down onto the ground, placing a foot atop of him._

_“Neither is he,” Wonder Girl referred to the still struggling Geo-Force, securing him more as he attempts to gets off of her so he could attacks the unconscious trafficker. “Halo, are you alright?”_

_“Yes,” Halo answered, going behind Wonder Girl to brings a hand to Geo-Force’s cheeks, the touch securing him that Halo was alive and well, cooling him down and ease his fighting. “I’m fine.”_

* * *

 

_“Alright people, the night’s not over yet,” Wonder Girl announced. After saving all the meta-teens and bringing them to a safe place, the team returned to the Watchtower, where they were being debrief for another mission right after the last one. “We have two more trafficking ring to take down, but these ones are more smaller so we’ll be splitting up into two teams. Static, Beast Boy, Impulse, Traci, and Black Lighting, you’ll be a team of yours own. Meanwhile I’ll be going with Forager, Geo-Force, and Halo, and Blue Beetle.”_

_“Uh, excuse me, Ms.Wonder Girl?” Halo raised her hand in the air._

_“Halo, again, you don’t needs to raise your hand. We’re not in school,” Wonder Girl giggled. “You’re among friends and teammates. Just Go ahead and says what you has to says. ”_

_“Oh, right,” Halo lowered her hand back down quick. “May I please be move to joins the other team instead?”_

_“What? Why?” Geo-Force asked, but Halo looks away from him._

_“Uh sure, but what for?” Wonder Girl wanted to knows._

_“I wanted to...Uh, spend more time with the boys and all. Oh, and Traci too, so she won’t be the only boy on the team.”_

_“Oh yeah! Halo‘s coming! Now this party can really gets starting!” Impulse cheered._

_“What party? I thoughts we was going on another mission?”_

_“Wait, if she’s going with them then I wants to join them too.” Geo-Force demanded._

_“Sorry Geo-Force, but that’s a negative,” Wonder Girl denied his request. “They already got enough fire power and we needs you here with us.”_

_“But Violet needs me more! Someone to protect her!”_

_“He did not just says what I things he just said,” Static facepalm, shaking his disapproval at the simple-minded comment Geo-Force just made._

_“Protect me?” Violet raised her eyebrows at Brion. “Brion, while I would appreciate  your company, I can secures you that I can take care of myself. Plus, the others will be there to watch my back. And the rest of my body for that matter.”_

_“Protect you? Protect you like they did back there when you not only got blinded, but was nearly struck in the heart. Where you DIED. They did a real great job protecting you then.”_

_“Geo-Force, we was all at faults back then,” Black Lighting starting “, but don’t go pointing fingers at anybody.”_

_“Geo-Force wasn’t pointing fingers at anyone. Geo-Force was blaming Static, Impulse, Thirteen, Beast Boy, and Black Lighting for failing to prevents another one of Halo’s death,” Forager stated, not really helping the situation, just proving Geo-Force’s point and justifying his anger._

_“Exactly! Which is why I must be there with her to protect her!” Brion take a hold of Violet’s hand, only for her to removes it from his grip._

_“Things are getting awkward,” Blue Beetle muttered under his breath._

_Interesting more like it. The Scarab replied._

_“Awkward,” Impulse blurted out._

_“Brion, while I understands your concern, I can assures you that I can take care of myself,” Violet attempts to sway Brion to her side._

_“That’s what you said before this and the last few missions before this one, but you always ends up getting hurt or worse. Dead.”_

_“And I’m always ends up healing myself or getting back up. Brion, I can protect myself, and I knows the others will protect me.”_

_“Bu-”_

_“No buts. I made up my mind and I’m going with them, without you,” Violet made clear, folding her arms and stomping her feet to let him knows how serious she was being._

_“But what i-”_

_“Brion, please have faith in the other...And me,” Violet pleaded with him._

_Seeing how Violet was set on going with the other half of team, without him, and how it was 9 against 1, Brion signed and gave up._

_“Alright, just promise me that you’ll stay close to everyone.”_

_“Brion, I can protect myse-”_

_“Please,” Violet took notice of how his voice lowers, and his pleading eyes._

_“Alright, I promise I’ll stay close to everyone,” Violet promised, using her tippy toes to place a quick kiss on Brion’s cheeks._

_Brion then shifted his focus onto the teammates Violet will be going with. “You better take care of her. If anything happens to her, if she so much as gets a scratch on her, I’ll shows you how angry I can really be.”_

_“You means you’re not angry already?” Static raised an eyebrow._

_“Even if she does gets a scratch, won’t she just heals herself, making the scratch disappears,” Impulse reminded Brion, but not all he got was a growl._

_“Nevermine.”_

* * *

 

    “Ever since that last mission, and receiving a scolding from Dick yet again, I noticed that Violet been..acting rather awaited around me,” Brion began to pour out what been eating at his chest.

   “Awkward how exactly?” Conner asked.

 “Awkward as in she avoids me as much as I could during training, seeming tense whenever I so much as wraps around her like she wants to tells me something, and keep saying that she can protect herself whenever I asks her if she’s alright.” Brion signed. “Am I being a bad boyfriend? I never have a romantic relationship before so romance and dating isn’t exactly in my department, but I’m trying my best yet it seems I’m messing things up. I’m don’t knows what I’m doing, and I’m afraid that if I keeps this up, I’ll ends up losing Violet.”

  “Well, to start off, you’re being too hard on yourself than you needs to be,” Conner began, ruffling up Brion’s hair.

  “Not helping,” Brion push Conner’s hand away from his head.

   “Sorry, that usually works with Wolf whenever he’s upset. But back to what I saying, I’d been where you are now before. At only a few months old, I was in my first relationship with M’gann, and I was a bit overprotective of her myself, even worse than you are.”

“Really? How so?”

“So protective that I almost attack my friend for withholding information about a traitor being among us after Red Tornado and his android siblings nearly killed us.”

   Brion’s eyes widen at the information.

 “Long story, but that’s not the point. The point was that I grew rather protective of M’gann, not giving her enough space and wanting to keeps her safe whenever at all times. I was treating her more as an object, or someone to watch over, more than a person. If I’d kept acting like that any further, I would have lost her, which is what will happens between you and Violet if you keeps acting like that.”

  “What I had already  lost Violet!” Brion raised his voice. “I’d lost her every time her life is taking away from her, when the team failed to protect her...When I failed to protect her.”

  “But she comes back every time, without a scratch on her. That’s one of her main powers.”

   “So! That doesn’t excuse the fact that I saw her died! In case you’d forgotten, I was the cause of her death at one point!” Brion referred to the time he’d foolishly went to Infinity Island to go after the League of Shadows, in search of Tara and how he dragged Forager and Violet along with him, putting their lives in jeopardy. Being the cause of Violet's second touch of death, the memory still haunted him memory and fuels his determination to protect Violet at all costs.

  “But she came back.”

 “But what if she hadn't’t!? What if her powers acts up again and stops working, give up on her when she needs it the most!? What if she gets killed again and she doesn’t comes back and I would lose her, just like how I lost my parents! How I almost lost Tara! How I lost my home and the respect of my people!” Brion found himself crying angry tears, breathing heavily after his rant.

  “Seems like we found the source of what been troubling you,” Conner took notes.

 “Do you still believes that I’m being too protective of her?” Brion asked with sarcasm.

 “Yes, but you have every right to be, and you’re not the only one. Seeing Violet died only for her to come back to life isn’t exactly a pleasant sight to see. You think you’re the only one beating yourself over for not doing more to protect her, so that she didn’t has to die in the first place? We all worry for her and regretted that we couldn’t protect her better. I knows Jeff done that plenty of times already, and he still is. We’re thankful for her healing powers and all, but deep down we think where would she be now if she never have them in the first place, and that’s not a pretty thought.”

  “I..wasn’t aware that you all share the same feelings as me.”

 “Well, now you do now. We wish we could protect Violet all the times, but we can’t, so we has to rely on her to take care of herself. And has to remembers that Violet is her own person, a member of the team. You can’t always be there for her, so you has to have faith in her like she have faith in you and all of us.”

  “I knows,” Brion sniffed. “It’s just..Seeing her hurt fuels me into a rage.”

 “Been there plenty of times myself too, but you can’t let your emotions gets the best of you, or else you ends up doing something you’ll regrets or ends up hurting beveryone around you, including yourself. Do you understands?”

 “Yes, I do,” Brion wipe away the tears from his eyes.”And….I’m sorry.”

  “It’s alright, but I think you should be saying that to Violet.”

  “Once again you’re right.” Brion let a moment of silence pass by before speaking up and giving a smile for Conner. “Thanks you, I really needed this discussion.”

  “No problem, and don’t be afraid to comes for me or anyone else for advice,” Conner told him. “Now that’s over with, I think it’s about time we have another overdue conversation.”

  “Oh, and what that?” Brion became skeptical.

  “Depends, have you and Violet reach second base yet?”

  “Second bas-Wait!” Brion’s face began to heats up, blush appearing at the thought.

 “Me and the other notices that you and Violet had been getting closer and all, and we thoughts it’s about time we have a little discussion on the bird and bees to make sure that you guys don’t gets ahead of yourself. And since we’re here and all-”

  “I re-refuse to dis-discuss such a thing!” Brion stammers, rising out of his seat, heading off the porch.

  “Brion wait! There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Conner follow after Brion. “I just wants to knows if you two had done anything beyond cuddling and kissing, seen her naked since you know, she saw you naked and al-”

  “Don’t remind me!” Brion wish he could just bury himself into the Earth, which he could.

  “I’m just making sure that you’re not taking advantage of Violet and since you’re more experience an-”

 “Excuse me!?” Brion was steaming now, turning around to face Conner. “First, I would never  stoop so low and take advantage of Violet like that! Second, I’m not experience like you all think I am! I’m...I’m...Still a virgin,” Brion’s face was rivaling an apple.

  “I was only asking, and there’s nothing to be ashame of still being a virgin. A lot of guys your age still are. I just hope you and Violet stay that way, saving yourselves until marriage, that’s all.”

 Brion was ready to burst open now. “Since it’s seems you’re so interested in me and Violet’s sex life, which there is none, than it’s only right that I gets to knows what go on in the sheets between you and M’gann then.”

Now Conner have a blush of him own. “Uh, you knows what, on second thoughts, let forget I said anythi-”

  “Tells me, since M’gann is a shapeshifter, have she ever tried  pegging you?”

“......................”

 “........Oh my god. She had, hadn’t see?”

“......I think that’s enough discussion or one day.”


	50. This girl is on fire! Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac Markov discover she have more in common with her father than she think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspire by https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6rSeaW6WPBs

“Gre-Gre-Gre,” Lilac was getting closer and closer, pronouncing little by little.

 “That’s it Lilac,” Gregor encouraged Lilac on as he held her in his arms. “Comes on, you can do it. Come one. Say Gregor.”

 “Gre-Gre,”

“Come on, almost there.”

 “Greggy!” Lilac cried out, placing her hands onto her Uncle’s or Uncie’s  as she prefer to calls him, cheeks. “Greggy! Greggy! Greggy!”

“Close  enough!” Gregor cheered , raising the infant Markovian princess above his head as his face widen with grin over getting to spend some quality time with his niece. Ever since Lilac was brought into the world, Gregor was thrilled at having another youngling around and for Markovia to have a new princess to fond over.

 Of course, given that Lilac was the daughter of a Quraci and meta-human, not all Markovians celebrating the princess’s birth. In fact, within the first few days of her coming into existence, her parents received a number of hate emails or threats, calling the infant a variiety of slurs, including: halts breed,  hellspawn of the traitorous prince, wasted seed, and Brion’s and Violet’s least favorite that ended up with them having to purchase a new laptop after Brion thrash their old only after having read the email, filthy Quracian bastard scum.

  Once Gregor became aware of the hate Lilac was receiving, exposing to hate so early in her stage of life when she hadn’t even hits the age of one, Gregor ordered for those who sent those emails to be track down and punished. His family had suffered enough from the past, so he was damn if he was gonna let them go through another ordeal.

   Having another princess within the palace reminds everyone of the days when. Tara was young, roaming around the halls as Wonder Woman, being chased down by Superman and Batman.

Brion, Violet, and Lian was currently visiting Markovia,,having drops in unannounced through Violet’s boom tube despite Brion being worry about Lilac jumping off of him and ending up in another continent. Brion and Violet was in Brion’s old bedroom, which is their bedroom now, pass out, finally finding some shut eyes after being deny that because of Lilacs’s scheduled crying in the middle of the night. The couple They were beyond exhausting and using Gregor’s desired time with his niece to their advantage and catching up on all their missed slumber.

  “Kng Greggy! Kng Greggy! Kng Greggy!” Lilac giggled, waving her hands in the air, pretending she was flying like her mother does.

  “Well someone becoming quite chatty. Do I see diplomacy in your future?” Gregor lowered Lilac down on his bed, into the pile of pillows he’d made for her.

“No! No!” Lilac demanded to be lifted in the air again, reaching out her hands toward Gregor. But seeing ow Gregor was denying her requests, she pouted, bringing arms back to her side, glaring at Gregor like he’d committed treason.

  “On  second thought, seeing how you inherited your father’s temper like you inherited your mother’s look, I think it would be best you sway away form diplomacy,” Gregor jokes, ruffling up the orange set of hair covering Lilac’s head.

  “No!” Lilac began to slap at  Gregor’s hand, indicating to him he doesn’t deserves to touch her hair unless she gets what she wants, furthering her pout.

  “You do looks rather cute when you’re angry,” Gregor push his hands back to himself.

“Hmmpppp!” Lilac puffed. Suddenly her eyes glows orange, the similar phenomena usually happening for her mother, never before within the young infant who eyes usually glows violet, until now.

  “Well, that‘s certainly new,” Gregor observes. Just like with her mother’s auras, an orange aura manifesting around her entire being, frown still covering her face.

Gregor’s eyes widen, in anticipating for Lilac to float into the air, extending out his hands with the purpose to catch her if such a case happens. “Well seems like we’re gonna have another superhero in the fam-”

  Gregor cuts himself when instead getting a baby floating into the air, free like a butterfly, flames surrounds her entire body, with her hair blending in.

  Gregor stiffened, staring straight into the eyes of the still frowning princess, her current fiery state matching her mood. She seems to be rather calm being engulf in flames, the flames acting like they’re not touching her because she remains unburn, while the pillows she was place upon began to burn from under her as the flames as her outfit.

  After letting a moment or  two pass, Gregor pulls out his cell phone from his pockets and dial Brion’s number. A few rings later, a still very much exhausted Brion answered.

 “Gregor,” Brion yawned, Violet’s soft purring playing in the background. “Why are you calling me  so lat-Wait, what time is it!? Where’s Lilac!? Please tells me she’s with y-”

  “She’s on fire,” Gregor interrupted him, still frozen, hands itching to pick Lilac but restraining  from doing so out of fear of being burned. “Your baby is on fire.”

  “........EXCUSE ME!?”

* * *

 

“Who’s my little flaming baby? You are! Yes you are!” Violet cooed, cradling her Lilac who flames had ceased down as soon as her frantic Mother and Father came bursting through Gregor’s door, mood shifting from upset to happiness at the sight of her parents. The flames burned off her clothes, leaving her only in her partly burned diaper. Luckily her parents brought her a change of clothes, which the maid fetch right away.

   “Looks like you take after your daddy more than we thought. Yes you do! Yes you do! Wait still everyone finds out! Kent and Marie will be plead to see that they will  no longer be he only superbabies of your little group. Oh! I bet when you’re old enough, Dick would love to train you!”

  “Training! What training!?” Brion hollered, still holding onto the pitcher of water just in case Lilac decides to light up again.

“To becomes a superhero and apart of the team like us! And I bet she’ll makes an amazing and brave hero just her mommy and daddy! And aunties and uncles! And can’t forgets your nephew and nieces too!” Violet boop Lilac’s nose, earning another giggle from her, her eyes glowing lilac like they usually do.

  “Oh no! We’re not gonna let our child trains anytime soon!”

   “Brion, she’s means when she’s older,” Gregor explained.

     “Doesn’t matters. Until we learns extends of her powers, we’re not letting our child take foot on the battlefield!”

“Fight! Fght!” Lilac attempt to says fight.

 “You forgot the i, but you’re getting there sweetie,” Violet placed a kiss onto her daughter’s cheeks.

 “Looks like she says otherwise,” Gregor stated, earning a glare from Brion.

 “Nope. No fighting. Only thing you should be focusing on is learning how to talk, crawl, and have fun. No fighting until you're older, 18 at least,” Brion walked up to Lilac.

  “No!” Lilac puffed out, eyes glowing darker than usual.

  “Brion, I think Lilac is upset that you’re hadn’t congratulated her on getting her powers,” Violet whispered to Brion, placing Lilac in his arms. “I think she may thinks that you’re aren’t proud of her?”

 “Not proud of her! Of course I’m proud of her. Who wouldn’t me when they find out that their child had inherited a very unique superpower from both her parents,” Brion assured  two out of the three most important girls of his life. “Lilac, Daddy and Mommy are very proud of you getting your powers already. We just wish they could had pick a better time to show us, like says when you’re 10. And that they wasn’t so destructive like mine, But nonetheless, I’m round of you my Lilac.”

  Lilac giggled, tugging at her father’s sideburns as proof of her enthusiasm of her Daddy being proud of her.

“Again with the sideburns,” Brion laughed at his daughter once choosing to play with his sideburns instead of all the toys he’d gifted her with.

“Told you that you should had gotten them shaved,” Gregor jokes when suddenly his nose catch something quite fowl. “Speaking of powers, I think Lilac just discovers a new one.”

  “Really! What is it!?” Violet excalimed.

 “Being able to makes massive stink bombs.”

  At the mention of something stinky, Violet and Brion sniffed to air, smelling an all too familiar scent after being faced with it three or four times a day.

 “Smells like someone needs a diaper change,” Violet sang while Lilac laughed shamelessly.

   “I think we’d been giving you too much ice..cream,” Brion took noticed of how both Gregor and Violet brought a finger to the side of their noses.

  “Seriously,?” Brion gave an amused looks at his wife and brother. “Aren’t we all a little too old for this?”

“I didn't see any age restrictions,” Violet defense her and Gregor.

  “Let hope you ends up more mature than your mother and uncle,” Brion told Lilac.

  “No! No!” Lilac chanted.


	51. Violet Hood and the Not so Bad Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of Little Red Riding Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 50 chapter! Sorry this took so long. Been wanting to do this for awhile but busy schedule been keeping me. 
> 
> BTW there’s gonna be a Mother Day Special coming later on during the day. So if you wanna see anything in it, better spills it out now.

“Alright Lian, now that’s you brushed your teeth, dressed in your PJs, and all tucks in, do you knows what time it is?” Violet asked, overjoyed about what to comes next, going on her knees.

   “Story time! Story time! Story time!”  Lian cheered, bouncing up and down in her bed, unraveling her sheets a bit.

  “Yes it is! And we’ll be be yours storyteller for tonight!” Violet clapped. Since Will not only had to works overnight but attends a last minute meeting that usually take longer than it needed to, and with Artemis and Wally out on a mission, that leaves no one to babysit Lian. So Violet, Tara, and Brion offers to watch Lian for the night, and they were just about to put Lian to bed with her nightly bedtime story.

  “And for that to happens, you needs to be tired for the sole purpose of a bedtime story,” Brion reminded her as he fixed the sheets. “But since clearly you’re still active, we could skips the story for tonight and watch TV instead.”

  “No!” Lian protested, ceasing her excitement. “I’m tired, really tired. I can hardly stay awake right now.”

  “Well you won’t be for so long once I tells you a story I’d made for an assignment,” Violet announced.

  “You made a story!?”

 “Yes, and also no. You see for English class, we’d been working on fairy tales for a week now and been tasked with creating our own version of a fairy tale. I chose to my version of Little Red Riding Hood and I told it to the entire class, and they seemed to really enjoys it. I got an A+! I’d been meaning to tells it to you all! So you gets to be my first audience.”

 “I feels so honor,” Brion brought a hand to his chest to exaggerate.

 “My favorite fairytale when I was younger was the Princess and the Frog,” Tara mesmerized. “I used to have my parents, Brion or Gregor read it to me every night when I was a toddler.”

  “If I recalls correctly, I believes you used to collect at much frogs as you can by the lake and kiss every single one of them to see which one would becomes your Prince Charming for you to marry and lived happily ever after with,” Brion chuckled at the memory of when their parents discovers Tara’s weird frog fetish and shrug her down until she was spotless and forbade her from going to the parks until her Princess and the Frog phase was over. “Your face was covered in so much warts that you looks like you could outmatched the beast from Beauty and the Beast.”

   “Said  the boy who used to wear his underwear on the outside of his clothes, pretending he was Superman,” Tara strikes back.

  “Tara!” Brion cried out as all the girls laughed with the image in their minds.

  “Can we please just gets on with the story,” Brion groaned as he went onto his knees next to Violet while Tara took a seat on the bed.

  “Story time! Story time! Story time!” Lian chanted, still very much awake.

   “Alright, get ready because I’m about to take you on a journey within the worlds of literature,” Violet began, swirling her hands in the air. “Eh-heh-”

”Once upon a time, within a town, there lived a young lady named Gabrielle Daou. She lived with her mother and father, who went by Artemis and Wally, who she loved them very much as much as she loved them. Oh, and their dog named Brucely lived with them too. Whenever she was outside her home or with strangers or friends, she always wore her violet hijab. Of course she have other hijabs to go with her many outfits, but she loved her violet hijab and wore it almost everyday. So everybody started to call her Little Violet Riding Hijab or Hood. But eventually, everyone began to calls her Violet for short.”

* * *

_“Don’t stray from the path!” Artemis repeated the same line she always tells Violet whenever she goes off to the forest._

_“I promised!” Violet turned around, still skipping as she waves at Artemis, Wally, and Brucely who stood within the doorway, swinging her bracket of goodies by her sides. Back and forth it went, spreading further the mouthwatering aroma. Just a quick sniff of it can leave a full man who’d just finished breakfast starving like he hadn't even in days._

_All her schoolwork and chores had been done for the day and  all the deliveries had been done with plenty of daytime to spare. And if you’d been a resident of the town long enough, you would be well aware of how Violet usually like to spend the remainder of the day venturing into the forest, doing who knows what._

_While the forest is home to many wildlife and plants to observe or chat with, and plenty of scenery to admire, the forest is an usual hangout for a teenager._

_Yet Violet always venture into the forest with a smile on her face that outshines Sun and comes out with a even more gleeful demeanor, and a basket that was once filled to the brim with goodies to not even a crumb left._

_While Violet have quite the sweet tooth, usually she gulfs down 4 or 5 pastries before becoming stuff and she always enjoys sharing her treats with her friends. So the townsfolk believe what Violet always tells them whenever they asks, that she’d been busy meeting up with a new friend, taking her time for at least 3 or 4 times a week. Others  are calling her bluff, gossiping it’s suitor that possessed the young lady’s heart based on how she always come back glowing brighter after every visit and how she skips to the beats of her heart._

_“And be weary of any wolves out!” Wally called out to a still backward skipping Violet. “It’s mating season for them and I don’t wants you to be knotted and giving birth to a liter! Ouch!” Wally rubbed at his sides after Artemis elbow him only slightly for him warning while Brucely bark goodbye to Violet._

_“Knotting? What’s tha-Uff!” Violet’s skip was put to a stop by bumping into what she can described as some sort of muscular and stern figure._

_“Violet! I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” A familiar  heavily accented voice asked her in concern._

_Recognizing the voice, Violet turn around and just as she expected,, stood local blacksmith and part time huntsman, Brion Markov. Dressed in a  short sleeved white top with an black apron in front and navy blues jeans, black work boots and black residue staining his face as proof of his being busy with work along with the sweat coating his face. And also plaster on his face was a smile, something that is a long way from the frown of the usually bruting teen when in reality he rarely show the sight to strangers, preferring to have it display only to family and friends...And Violet._

_“Brion! I’m so sorry!” Violet apologizes, giving more space between her and Brion. “I wasn’t watching where I was going because I was walkin-No, skipping backward and no one can see from their back. Well, unless they have eyes in the back of their head which would be extremely useful but also creepy and you probably can’t see that well if you have long hair. But that’s off topic. Forgive me for bumping into you like and stopping your afternoon walk or stroll as I prefers to calls it because it sounds lovely and rolls off my tongue rather nicely an-”_

_“Violet, there’s no needs to apologies,” Brion laughed, having grown use to Violet rambling about the littlest of things but yet only being able to give a whole lecture on them. One of  the many things he admired about her._

_“Oh, ok, since you says so,” Violet began to heat at the sight of the sweaty and still heavy breathing worker, being thankful once again for being gifted with dark skin, one of the reason being that no one can tell when she’s blushing. “But let me makes it up for you at least.”_

_Violet reach into her basket and grab ahold of one of the pastries, presenting a cannoli stuffed with creamy filling  and sprinkled with chocolate chips in front of Brion._

_“Here’s! It’s on the house, well not really since we’re not in the bakery and I didn’t purchase any of these from there. You see I made these myself for me and my friend, and I had to makes an extra batch because Wally ate half of them and-Uh, I would like for you to have one..”_

_“Why thanks you,” Brion accepted the dessert, taking a bite out of it, chewing slowly to enjoy it warmth and sweetness before swallowing. “Delicious. Your baking skills never cease to amaze me.”_

_“Thanks you, but Will still have a lot to teach me, But I’m getting better everyday he said. Why just the other day I made these eclairs, only I filled some with chocolate or vanilla cream filling, or both, and they’re so good.” Violet took out one of the said eclairs from her basket and took a bite out of it, closing her eyes to visualize the taste as it tongue tongue her mouth. This eclair was filled with vanilla cream filling, and some of it covers her mouth._

_Brion gulped down the rest of his cannoli as he stare at Violet, wishing he could swallow down the dirty thought forming in his head of Violet’s mouth being covered in another white substance after having a taste of something that was far from edible._

_“Nxt time I’m thnk of adding strawbrry fllng,” Violet said with her mouth stuff with the rest of her eclair before swallowing, wiping off the cream from her mouth and licking it off. “Do you wanna try them? I got plenty to share, but if you’re not in the mood for eclairs, there are plenty of others to choose from lik-”_

_“Macaroons, madeleine, eccles cakes, kouign-amann,  a slice or two of chocolate cakes-Oh, and strawberry shortcake too. And several danishes filled with what I presume is lemon, raspberry, and blackberry jelly.” Brion finished limiting off all of the content within Violet’s basket._

_“Right again, as always,” Violet giggles, not being alarm as one would expect because  she have grown accustomed to Brion’s unique sense of smell. “That nose of yours is quite amazing, and cute too if I must add.”_

_“Thanks you,” a blush appears across Brion’s nose._

_“Which treat would you like?” Violet brought the baskets up to Brion._

_“As tempting as it is, I must decline or else you’ll have nothing to bring with you to the woods. And my break’s almost over now, those swords aren’t gonna makes themselves?”_

_“No, but it they would, than you would be out of the job.”_

_“True, If that was so than I’ll be a full time huntsman which won’t be so bad with all the wolves being active this time of year. I can see a lot of fur being sold this year.”_

_“Yes...I suppose so,” Violet grew uneasy at the mention of wolves hunting, being fearful for her friend, speaking of which…_

_“It’d been great chatting with  you as always Brion, but I must go now. The forest isn’t gonna comes to me, but that would be a sight to see if that were to ever happens. Goodbye and have a good afternoon.” Violet proceed to heads into the directing of the forest._

_“Violet wait!” Brion called out to her, grabbing her attention and making her turns around to face him once more._

_“I...I..was wondering if you would-If you’re not busy later on, if you would like to hang out.”_

_“Hang out? Don’t we normally do that already?”_

_“Yes, but what I means is,” Brion didn’t anticipate to choke on fear, after finally finding the courage to ask Violet out. His growing feelings and attraction to her was overflowing, about to burst anytime soon which he wish to prevents so he won’t makes a fool of himself and ruin their relationship. “I want to spend more time with you, alone.”_

_“Don’t you want to hang out with Victor, Harper, Gregor, or Tara anymore?”_

_“No, I still do...It’s just, we’d been friends for years now and there’s still a lot we don’t knows about each other and I thoughts that having some alone time together will do us some good. But on-only if you wants to of course!”_

_Brion didn’t gets a response from Violet so soon, she just stare at him blankly, making him believes he oversteps her boundary and ruin their friendship for good, only for Violet to give a smile to him._

_“Of course I wants to spend time with you,” Violet replied. “You are one of my best friends, and nothing would brings me more joy. Well, except for to be spending time with all our friends, but yes. I would enjoy some alone time between us.”_

_“Re-Really?” Brion stammers in disbelief, heart beating at a faster pace than it already was when Violet bump into his presence. “Th-That great! Do you have anything to do more or to go in mind?”_

_“Why yes I do! As you are aware, the lunar eclipse is two nights from now! After we meets up with everybody and hang out, we can spend the rest of the festival together! Just me and you.” Violet exclaims, exciting for the lunar eclipse just like everyone else was. The whole town was preparing for the phenomenon, streamers already hung and moon shaped lanterns decorating people’s homes. “This will be my first lunar eclipse. Oh, I bets the moon will look amazing!”_

_Brion’s mood shifted from hopefulness to disappointment and anger. “Yes, I’m sure it will be...Too bad I won’t be attending it.”_

_“What? You won’t? Why?” Violet asked, disappointed._

_“I has to handle some important matters night, keeping me occupy until next morning,” Brion clenches his hands at having to cancels what would had been a magical night between them._

_“Oh..Oh!” Realization hits Violet, remembering that on the night of the lunar eclipse will also be a full moon. And everyone in town knows that on the night of a full moon, Brion is nowhere to be found until the next day. Wherever the young man go or does, he always come back tired but also refresh._

_“Right, full moon,” Violet looks down in shame for having forgotten such an important detail of her friend’s life. “Then how about another day then? Like the day after, if that ok with you?”_

_“Yes, it would be,” Brion smiled._

_“Since you won’t be accompanying me then, looks like I’ll be spending most of the festival with who I originally plans to be with..”_

_“What!?” Brion raised his voice at the d word being associated with Violet and someone else other than him. “With who!?”_

_“My new friend of my that I’d been meaning to introduces to you all,” Violet explained. “He heard of the festival happening and always wanted to go to one, especially because this will be his first lunar eclipse as well, but he’s...Shy around people. So I promise to show him around and for you to all finally meets him And that we can spend the whole night together. But then you came up and wanting to spend alone time with me, so I thoughts after we and everyone have fun and all, we can depart and be alone together. But now it looks I gets to use my original plan. Too bad you won’t gets to meets him that night”_

_“Yes, too bad,” Brion gritted his teeth, not liking Violet’s new friends already. “So, are you going as friends or as..” Brion was waiting for Violet to answers, hoping she would says that he’s just a friend._

_“Just a friend. What else would he be?” Violet was oblivious to the rumors of her meeting her lover in the forest._

_“Nothing,” Brion was relieved._

_“Speaking of friend, I‘d kept him waiting long enough. So I must go now. It’d been a pleasure chatting with you and I hope we gets to spend some quality time together soon.”_

_“Likewise,” Brion said with a fond smile. Violet waves goodbye and proceeding to her voyage to the forest._

_“Oh! And Violet!” Brion called out to her, making Violet once again put a stop to her walk and turns around._

_“Yes?”_

_“Just be careful about any boys Violet. They only have ONE thing on their mind.” Brion gave a glare at the boys passing who was checking out Violet._

_“What one thing?” Violet, ever the oblivious._

_Once again, redness colored Brion’s cheeks as he rub his neck and looks away._

_“Does it has to do with this knotting?”_

* * *

 

_“Mmmhmm-mmmhhhmmm,” Violet hummed along to the song stuck in her head,  still on the path, deep within the forest. She then stops in her tracks and took a quick glance behind her, to make sure that there wasn’t any signs of any huntsman or woodcutter following her._

_When the coast was clear, she resumes her stroll, taking a detour to her destination...Off the path.  Venturing deeper into a side of the forest that most of the townsfolk, other than the hunters and woodcutters at times, tend to avoid. No longer did Violet hears the town from the distance, instead only the chirping of birds and the splashing of water from the fishes that jump in the flowing river Violet found herself walking by._

_“Hello birds!” Violet greeted the birds, who chirps back._

_“Hello fishes! Mind had you all grown. I  believes I met you all before, but when you was mini eggs.”_

_Violet‘s eyes caught something bright up ahead, shifting her attention upfront and on the ground, where stood rooted deep hidden in the with the field of tall grasses were  several purple loosestrifes, the first batch of many to comes later and decorate the forest among other flowers._

_“Oh! Hello flowers!” Violet went to her knees, not being bother by the dirt staining her pants’ knees, placing the baskets next to her. “Don’t you all looks lovely! I feels so honor to be one of the first few to meets you! You must be born waiting for the rest of your family and friends to come, but just be patience. I knows this winter was a bit harsh this year, and all the snow hadn’t helps, but the worst is over I believes. Despite being rather chilly out every now and them, it seems spring had taken over already and there there  hadn’t been any trace of anymore snow. So your fellow flowers don’t has to worry about the cold.”_

_Violet lean toward the flowers to sniff them, but she froze when she heard a snatch from behind her._

**_Snatch._ ** _Violet believes was stick snatching after having been step on by an animal..Or someone._

_Violet turns around to see if a deer was behind her, only to me met with a large pair of yellow glowing eyes from within the shades and shadows of the trees. Breathing could be heard from the same spot._

_“Oh? Hello, sorry I didn’t see you there.” Violet rise back on her feet and stare at the pair of eyes that couldn’t belongs to a human._

_“Oh mind, what big eyes you have,” Violet commented._

_“The better to see Violet with,” the anonymous figure growls, stepping forward and out of the shadow, letting the life cast onto him and reveals his identity as..._

_A chubby human size wolf standing on his hind legs at the same height as Violet except for only an inch or two. Scarlet red fur covered the wolf except for his stomach, inside his ears, around his eyes, nose, and mouth, those were covered in a carrot orange fur. A large bushy fur was attached to his buttocks, swinging back and forth. A black snout was bestow upon his nose, below his still glowing eyes that was still staring at Violet._

_“Mind, what bi-pfft-Big ears you have,” Violet was struggling keeps in her laughter, no fear present in her voice._

_“The better for Forager to hear Violet Harper with,” the wolf known as Forager answered, approaching Violet with his eyes still glaring straight at her. He grin at her, exposing his fangs that was as sharp as his claws._

_“Oh mind. What big teeth you have,” Violet laughed._

_“All the better for Forager to eat all of  Violet ’s treats with!” Forager plug at her, tackling a giggling Violet to the ground, attacking her with his long tongue, slobbering her face._

_“For-Forager! I thoughts you wan-wanted to eats the treats. Not me!” Violet chuckled._

_“Forgaer does, but Violet is too sweet for Forager to restricts!” Forager states, his tail wagging in a frenzy now. After one more lick, Forager got off, offering her a paw which she accepts and help her up._

_With her sleeves, she wipe the slobber from her face. “Great to see you again Forager.” Violet pulled Forager in a hug._

_“But Violet always see Forager,” Forager was mindful not to let his claws scratch Violet as he hug her._

_“I knows, so that just makes me appreciates seeing you everyday,” Violet pull away from the hug and pick up the basket, leaning her to a long log nearby, both taking a seat on it._

_“Forager smell that Violet baked extras for Forager,” Forager was drooling, licking his lips as he imagine the gods that will touch his tongue and explode his taste buds._

_“Why yes I did,” Violet open up the baskets, releasing a burst of aroma combined of all the treats inside. “I baked all of these myself from scratch, using all your ideas. And they taste terrific. So it’s only fair that you gets to taste them. So bon appetit as they say.”_

_In a flash, Forager grabs the basket, his crawls tearing into them, and duck his head in there and began to scarf down the desserts, not  being bothers to try them one by one. You could hear every bites being taken and his moaning as he devours the desserts._

_Violet giggles at the scene that had been a regular occurrence in her life now, plead she appeals to the appetite of her furry friend she’d meant last year ago. Similar to this day and all like the other, she’d ventured into the forest, delivering goods. Not only did she bakes with Will, but she also helps with delivery at his bakery, and on that day she had to delivers a baskets of goods to Dr.Jace, or Helga, who resided deep within the forest. And like always, she was told to stays on the path._

_Now Violet didn’t wants to worry her folks and friends, so she follows the path, only for awhile until she heard whimpering from afar, the sorrow tone struck her heart like she was the blue one. Rather than ignore the cry, Violet took off the path, the whimpering being her guide to the source. She could tells she was getting closer and closer by how the whimpering grew louder and louder. Violet found herself deep within the forest, never going this far before, meeting more animals than usual as the trees grew taller and taller. Violet grew fearful and was about to turns back, until she spotted him._

_She stumbled upon Forager, crying with his back against the trees, tears soaking his fur. His leg was stuck in a bear trap that was biting into him, no chance of releasing him anytime soon no matter how much force Forager use to rids the cursed hunter trap before he lose anymore blood than the blood that now stained the bear trap._

_While anthropomorphic animals wasn’t unheard of, in fact millions upon millions resided in their own kingdoms, one being nearby was uncommon and majority of the townsfolk have seen them up close in person. So it would be a natural reaction to be terrific of one in person._

_But instead of being scared of seeing some an abnormally large wolf, in Violet’s perspective she saw a poor being in needs of help._

_So she presented herself to him, offering her assistance. Forager was frightful of Violet as she was of him,  but with a nod he permitted Violet to helps him after introducing himself, and Violet proceed to aid the strange being, not that she wasn’t gonna helps with or without his permission._

_With their combined force, they both managed to release the bear trap off of Forager. While that problem was solved, there was the issue of Forager’s injured leg. Forager told Violet that the people he’d been staying with have medicine tools to aid him. So Violet wraps Forager’s arm around her and with an arm wrapped around his torso, she followed the directions to his resident, carrying Forager all the way there._

_When they arrived and after a few pounding of the doors, a couple opened it and seeing Forager all bloody, rushed them right inside where Forager's wound was taken care of._

_The couple introduced themselves as M’gann M’orzz and Conner Kent,  a teacher and blacksmith of another town. A few months ago, they’d taken Forager in after founding him roaming around their home. He’d been kicked out of his pack for being the runt and failing to meets their hunting standards. Seeing how scared and famished he was, the couple took them in as their own and he’d been living with them ever since._

_Forager usually stays within their home or explore the forest and hunt for berries, meat, and other fruits to bring with him. So this was the first time Forager meant anyone from the other town, or anyone else at all for that matters._

_Still feeling sorry for him, Violet gave his some of the treats from her baskets, which at first he couldn’t accepts. But once his nose caught the smell, he wolf half of them down, saying his compliments to the chef._

_After saving goodbye, Violet proceeds her path to deliver Helga’s now half empty or half full basket of goods, claiming that Violet lost got lost and hungry along the way, but Helga didn’t seems to mind._

_The following day, wanting to see how Forager was healing up, Violet took off the path in search of him, only to bump into him along the way. Turns out Forager thoughts the same thing , despite his leg being bandaged and hurting him, to see if he could catch up with Violet and thanks her. The two chats up, and after a moment or two, they were hitting it off while sharing the treats Violet brought for Forager since he seems to like them so much._

_Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. But for Violet’s case, curiosity made her venture into the unknowns and face danger, but the satificiation of having a new friend was worth it, no trace of regrets resting within her._

_Ever since then,  the duo would either meets up in the forest or Forager’s home and catch up and enjoys each other company._

_“BUUUUURRRRPPPPP!” Forager release the gas from within him, remainders of the desserts stick to his fur. “Excuse Forager.”_

_“You’re excuse Forager,” Violet giggles. “And don’t gets too comfortable yet, because I bought one more treat for you.”_

_At the possibility of receiving another treat, Forager’s tail began to swirl around as his ears perks up while he watch Violet take out something from within her pocket, expecting a cookie or danish...Not a necklace with a large golden crystal hanging from it._

_Forager’s ears lowered in disappointment, but they perks right back up when Forager realizes that the crystal was actually a…_

_“A glamour charm,” Forager awed at the enchanted necklace._

_“Ta-da!” Violet sang. “Your very own glamour charm! It took awhile for me to obtain the money for it, but I was able to save enough and purchase it from a secret market my friend, Harper shows me.”_

_“Violet purchase this for Forager, but M’gann M’orzz and Conner Kent plans on purchasing a glamour charm for Forager.”_

_“Oh I knows, but I wanted to save them the trouble and helps out. Plus, it’s about time everyone meets my new frie-Oh!” Violet was cuts off by Forager wrapping his arms around her._

_“Thanks Violet for Forager's gift,” Forager sniffed, on the verge of shedding tears of joy._

_“No needs to thanks me, it was my pleasure,” Violet pulled back from the hug and with both hands, raise the necklace above Forager so she could placed it around him._

_Forager catch on and he folded his arms behind him back as he close his eyes and did a bow, acting like he was being bestow a great honor as Violet placed the charm around his necks. With the necklace on him, a flash of bright light ran across Forager, transforming him appearance from his furry form to a brown light-skinned chubby boy with short black hair. Now being an inch shorter than Violet, and being dressed in regular civilians clothes instead of fur, his tail gone._

_“Is Forager..glamorous now?” Forager observes himself, unsure of whether the glamour charm was the real thing or a knock off due to him appearance not changing at all._

_“You look human! And considerably less naked,” Violet was still adjusting to Forager technically being butt naked all the times. “I knew that form I made you would suits you just nicely!”_

_“Hmm, Forager still looks the same,” Forager brought his hand to his face, still seeing a paw and his sharp claws._

_“To you, you‘re still you, but to me and everyone else, you’re Fred Bugg,” Violet called him the name she and him had thoughts up. “Which is who you’ll be going as for the lunar eclipse festival!”_

_“This is the most joyest of days!” Forager cheered as Violet wipe away the leftover on the now invisible dessert from his face. Once she believes the residue was gone, she placed the cloth now covered in the residue back into her pockets._

_“Indeed it is! And so will when everyone finally meets you! Oh I just knows that everyone will love you! But some people might be weirded out by you, but that’s alright because Harper doesn’t mind weird so I knows you and her will gets along just nicely. And becomes close with her and everyone else as well too, I hope.”_

_“Forag-No. Fred Bugg,” he corrects himself, hav. “Fred Bugg hopes Fred Bugg becomes friends and close with Violet’s friends, But as close as Violet is with Brion Markov.” Fred Bugg giggles._

_“Brion?” Violet furrowed her brows. “Why yes, me and Brion are pretty close, but not that close apparently since Brion did says earlier that he wanted to spend more time with me.  We even plans on attending the lunar festival together until we remembers that it’s a full moon that night and Brion is always busy when it’s a full moon, which means you won’t be meeting him that night unfortunately.”_

_“That’s alright. Fred Bugg will meets Brion Markov another time now that Fred Bugg can go into the town. And Fred Bugg  is sorry that Violet and Brion Markov has to reschedule Violet’s and Brion Makov’s date.”_

_“Oh it’s alright. We rescheduled for the day aft-Wait, date!” Violet’s eyes widen at the claim. “No, you are mistaken. Brion just wanted to spend time with me as friends, that’s all.”_

_“Is that so?” Fred, unknowingly raised his new pair of eyebrows. “Tell Fred Bugg, when Brion Markov asked Violet on their nondate, did Brion Markov specify that Brion Markov wish to spend time alone with only Violet or Violet and friends?“_

_“Alone, he wanted to spend time alone...with just me,” Violet looks back on how nervous Brion was acted during their previous encounter, how he was struggling to says what he wanted to says, like a force was pulling his down. How he became somewhat upset when Violet says she would enjoys the rest of the festival with Forager instead, not noticing anything before because Brion usually always seem grumpy._

_“Fred Bugg sees. Did Brion Markov explains why Brion Markov wanted to spend alone time with Violet?”_

_“Yes, he said he wanted to gets to know me better,” Violet was starting to connect the dot, face heating up at the thought of Brion seeing her as more than a friend. While she harbor feelings, and definitively attraction, to the young blacksmith, she only thoughts her feelings was unrequited and that Brion saw her nothing more than a friend or a younger sister._

_“Does Violet still think it’s not a date?” Fred gave a devilish smirk to Violet._

_“Uh, well, you see, uh,...We’ll just has to wait and see then!” Violet answered, not entirely convinced that Brion would ever see her more than just a friend. With a shock of her head, she clear her head from the possibility that only existing in her daydreams._

_“Yes, wait and see indeed,” Fred giggles. “Fred Bugg can tells that Brion Markov and Violet will be great mates someday.”_

_“Mates! I thoughts that was only for wolves?” A rush of heat took over Violet’s body._

_“Violet and Brion Markov sitting in a tree! M-A-T-I-N-G! Getting busy, Fred believes!”_

_“Why-I-I-Fred, forgive me for sounding harsh but If you keeps that up, then I’ll-I’ll-I’ll never gives you treats ever again!” Violet lied,  knowing she would fall victim to Forager’s puppy eyes, which she still finds surprising that they works so well and so cute on a wolf. But she just wanted Forager to stops teasing her like he always does whenever Brion is mentions._

_Fred Bugg immediately shuts up, and began to plead with Violet to not forbade him from getting anymore treats._

_Violet smirks at how the tables had turned, snorting at being in control for once._

_Unknown to them, a figure was lurking in the shadows was watching them,  having eavesdrop on their plans for later on, knowing when to strikes his next victim. For vengeance._

* * *

 

**Several Hours Later**

_“Safe travels Violet!” Forager, no longer Fred Bugg  with his glamour charm secured inside him room, waved goodbye to Violet from the doorway of Conner’s and M’gann’s place, with the couple standing beside him as well. Violet and Fred decided to continue their hangout at the couple’s place, Violet wanted to see how they’d been and Forager wished to show off his new persona._

_“Be careful out there!” Conner called out to her, wanting to accompany Violet on her way back home but like always, Violet declined the offer._

_“I will! And hope to see you both at the festival!” Violet replied back._

_“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” M’gann cheered._

_After giving the mini family one more glance, Violet proceeding her walk back home, stepping foot on the path once more. As she hummed, her eyes look down and noticed a track of muddy paw prints that travelled across the path and off of it, the rest continuing in the forest. She stops in her tracks  to observes the paw prints._

_At first Violet thoughts they belonged to Forager, until she realized that they were triple the foot or paw size of her furry friend. She took a step in it to compares the size of the paw with her own. Her foot barely fitted in it, proving that the wolf this paw print belongs to was much larger than a human._

_“Wonder who you belongs to?” Violet asked before shrugging the mystery off, resuming her walk. Not knowing the danger that these tracks foreshadow._

* * *

 

**Night of the Lunar Eclipse Festival**

_“And the winner of the mooncake eating contests is...uh...What was his name again?..Oh right!Fred Bugg!” The announced declared Fred a the winner, the crowd roared._

_“Fred Bugg won! Fred Bugg w-BUUUUURRRRP! Excuse Fred Bugg,” Fred Bugg raised his fists in the air for victory while the rest of the contestants rests their heads on the table, their stomachs about to burst with mooncakes still  on their plates._

_“Are the rest of the contestants gonna finish the rest of contestants’ mooncakes?”Fred Bugg asked, crumbs around his lips._

_“I knew you could do it Fora-I means Fred!!” Violet cheered among the crowd with the rest of her friends and family._

_The lunar eclipse festival was in full sling with the townsfolk engaging in activities ranging from dancing either those they were needs of some lessons to partaking in various moon theme games to stuffing themselves with the treats made just for tonight. If was like the now red full moon hovering above them had an effect on them, altering their moods to match wild wolves roaming tonight._

_Violet introduced Fred Bugg to everyone, and while they were a bit weirded out by his unique speech, he seems to be fitting in quite nicely._

_“Anyone wants the rest of my mooncake?” Victor offers, having lost his appetite after watching the contestants devour tons after tons of mooncakes._

_“Don’t mind if I do” Harper snatch the dessert from his prosthetic arms and finish the rest of it for him. ”Still can’t believes he enters the contest last minute just so he can have his first mooncakes.”_

_“Makes sure to keep Fred far away from my bakery,” Will asks Violet with Lian resting on his shoulders, already growing cautious of Fred for his bakery’s sake._

_“Never thoughts I would live to see the day someone outeat Wally,” Artemis chuckled as she watch her husband walk over to them as the crowd diminish, arm wrapped around his stomach with Fred right behind him and a medal with a mooncake shape designed disc hanging around his neck._

_“Looks! Fred Bugg won a medal!” Fred shows it off to everyone as he brush off the crumbs from his face.”Fred Bugg was hoping to win more mooncakes but the medal is also a good prize.”_

_“Congratulations,” Wally groaned, leaning on Artemis for support. “I never wants to see another mooncake in my life ever again...At least not until tomorrow.”_

_“You have quite the appetite,” Gregor commented._

_“That’s nothing. You should see him what he does with a basket of goodies,” Violet added._

_“Ok, now I knows I’m keeping the bakery locked whenever you’re in town,” Will jokes, well for the most part._

_“So is eating and chatting all you two do in the woods?” Jefferson asked, not entirely trusting the boy no one in town had seen before and wanting to see if the rumor of him being Violet’s lover are true or not._

_“We do plenty of other things in the forest,”  Violet answered. “Sometimes we pick berries and collect flowers, catch insects  and free them as soon as we caught them, go bird or cloud watching, or watching for clouds shaped like birds. When it warm or too hot, we go swimming  in the lake. Sometimes I even go to his home and we would hang out I’m his room.”_

_“And do what exactly in the room?” Will joins in._

_“Whatever you normally do in a bedroom.”_

_“Fred Bugg best believes that Violet should clarify more,” Fred didn’t like how Jeff and Will was looking at him, cowering as their eyes threatens him._

_“Well what do you have in mind. Should I tells them the time it rains and I forgot to brings an umbrella and got soaks so I has to change in his room. But you didn’t knows I was changing when you decided to open th-”_

_“Looks! Jefferson’s cubs and ex-mate are approaching!” Fred let anyone knows with the point of a finger, releasing a sign of relief when Jeff and Will reverted their gaze from him._

_“Daddy! Daddy!” Jennifer and Anissa, running up to their father, with Lynn behind them, both their face painted, transforming them into wolves of the night._

_“Well what do we have here?” Jeff chuckled. “It seems my daughters have becomes werewolves.”_

_“No, we’re not werewolves. Silly Daddy.” Jennifer giggled “We’re have our faces painted by a professional artist..”_

_“And  he was less expensive than the ring toss game we’d been playing  earlier. More like a heist if you asks me,” Lynn replied. “Had to pays 5 bucks per round, all for a stuff moon fairy the girls got bore within a minute”_

_“Told you those games are rigged,” Jeff said._

_“We’re wolves daddy! Hoooowwwl!” Anissa howled._

_“Hmmm, Fred Bugg is impress with Anissa Pierce’s and Jennifer’s howling,” Fred compliments. “But if Anissa Pierce and Jennifer Pierce ever was to gets separated from Anissa Pierce’s and Jennifer’s  pack, a most effective howl that will alerts Anissa Pierce’s and Jennifer Pierce’s pack of Anissa Pierce’s and Jennifer Pierce whereabouts would go like this. Eh-heh. HOWWWWWWWLLLL! ” Fred demonstrated his howl, sounding just he would in his true form as his howl echoes across the entire town_

_“See, that how it’s...does?” Fred had all eyes on him, him howling had drawn attention from everyone passing by._

_“Uh, did Fred Bugg did something wrong?” Fred believed he had made what Violet called a scene, thinking he’d blow all chances of creating close bonds with anyone, until Harper spoke up._

_“Oh yeah! Now we’re talking!” Harpe punched her fists into the air. “Let bring the animals to this party! Ho-Ho-Howwwwwwwwlllllll!”_

_Harper’s spirit seems to have infected some of the townsfolk because they joins in on the howling, filling the night’s air._

_“Howwwwwllll!” Anissa and Jennifer did it just like Fred show them._

_“Howwwwll!” Lian began, squirming in her seat on her father’s shoulders. “Howl with me daddy! Howwwwwl!”_

_“Why not? People keep saying I looks like a wolf because of my beard. Mind as well starts acting like one,” Will jokes before joining in._

_“Agrees with you there,” Jeff rub his beard as he howl, Lynn following him._

_“Howwwwwwl!” Wally cried into the night._

_“Seriously?” Artemis raised an eyebrow out of judgement at the nonsense going around her as more people took part in the pack’s howling. Seeing how everyone was not stopping anytime soon, with Victor even taking part of it after being persuaded by Fred and Violet, she shrugged in defeat and howl at the moon._

_“Hooowwwwwwwwl! How was that?” Violet seek advice from Fred. “Did I sounds wolfy enough?”_

_“Yes, Violet certainly does! Almost like Fred Bugg.” Fred stated._

_“Uh, what’s going on here?” A voice appears behind Fred._

_“Gregor! Tara!” Violet cheered, running pass to hug siblings who Fred had yet to meets them. “I thought you wasn’t gonna comes!”_

_“Forgive us for our tardiness,” Gregor pull away from the hug, apologizing on their behalf  for showing up late in middle of the festival. “But we have some...family matters to deal with, and it took longer than expected.”_

_“Understood,” Violet knew whatever Gregor meant by family matters involves Brion since as their brother, they knew what occupy him throughout the entire night of a full moon, so she didn’t intrude further._

_“Is this your forest dwelling friend that you’d been telling us about?” Tara asked, gesturing to Fred Bugg who’d turned around to face them._

_“Yes! He’s certainly is, but he’s not a dweller. He lives in a home just like the rest of us,” Violet clarifies. “Gregor, Tara, meets my new-Well, not that new since I’d known him for over a year, but anyway, meets Fred Bugg.”_

_“Nice to meets you Fred.”_

_“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Gregor extends his hand out, offering a handshake which Fred compiled by cupping his hand with both of him and shaking it firmly._

_“Always wonderful to makes new friends!” Fred still wasn’t in control of his enhance strength that only went slightly above over a human’s level,  Gregor’s arm and rest of him as joining in the handshake. “It’s a honor to meets Violet’s in-laws, Gregor Markov and Tara Markov!”_

_“Likewise,” once Fred release his hand from his tightening grasp, Gregor brought it back to him and shook it a little for the feelings that had vanished during the more of a arm-wrestling match than a handshake to resurfaces._

_“Stronger than he looks,”Lynn commented as she and everyone greeted the siblings of their absence comrad for tonight ._

_“Pardon me but did you just says in-laws?” Tara asked._

_“Whoops, Fred Bugg apologises for mistake. Fred Bugg spoke too soon when Brion Markov and Violet had yet to be mat-” Fred was cuts off by an embarrass Violet._

_“S-So how’s Brion? I feels bad that he couldn’t joins us tonight, but when you see him later, mind telling him that I save some mooncakes for him which he can indulge in during our hangout tomorrow.”_

_“Sure thing,” Tara replied, she and Gregor eyed each other for a quick moment with smirk plastered on their faces, knowing full well that the scheduled hangout is a date after teasing a blushy Brion few days earlier._

_“Still can’t believes he finally asks her out,” Victor remember all the peck talks he gave to Brion, believing their purpose was wasted until proven wrong._

_“Fred Bugg would have like to meets Brion Markov tonight.” If anyone could see past his glamour charm, they would sees that Brion’s ears was dropping._

_“Can’t says that Brion Markov would says the same thing about you though,” Gregor recalled all the times he and Tara was forced to lend an ear to a ranting Brion with the subject of Violet’s mysterious friend, growling in anger and complaining about Violet spending all her times with him._

_“What was with all the howling earlier?” Tara asked, the howling having dies down a while ago as everyone resumes in the festivities, some howling could still be heard from the distance, the trend captivating some people who thoughts acting like wolves would enlighten their night._

_“Fred Bugg was howling to show Anissa and Jennifer how it does because they pretended to be wolves since they got their faces painted as ones. And at first everyone was weirded out by it except for me because I’d grown used to Fred doing it, it’s a habit of his. But then Harper cheered for him and starting howling. Soon everyone was howling too, including me, and it was quite fun. You should really give it a try.”_

_“Uh, while that is a bit out of my comfort zone, I’ll give it a try,” Fred accepted and clear his throat and proceed to releasing a howl aims at the moon, but as soon as he opens his mouth, his voice was muted by another one with with the same idea in mind._

_“HOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWL!” The howl spread across half the town._

_“Impressive, I would be clapping for your achievement if that had been yours howl,” Violet said as she and the rest of the townsfolk stare aimlessly for the source of the howl, finding no suspects among them._

_“Sounds like it came from the woods,” Jeff suggested. “Must be some wolves, they are active this time of year.”_

_“Never heard a wolf near us howl like that before,” Will stated._

_“Maybe they’re just celebrating the lunar eclipse like we are,” Violet added. “Or maybe they must had heard our howling, believing we were fellow wolves, and wanting to join in bu-”_

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” A blood hurling scream soons  follows, sending chills down everyone back as everyone stops what they were doing, frozen in place and curious at what could be the cause of such a fearful cry of help._

_“Oh no,” Gregor and Tara stare at each other with knowing expressions, like they knew what was going on, believing the worse happens._

_“Did that came from the woods as well?” Violet asked, already knowing the answer, not liking what it could means._

_“Fred Bugg recognized that voice! It belongs to….M’gann M’orzz!” Fred cried out the name of one of the two companions who were supposed to be on their way to the festival right about now._

_“Whoever they are, they needs our help,” Wally stated. “Better form a search and hunting party to lo-Fred, where are you going? Wait!”_

_Fearing the worse for his guardians, Fred speed off, heading in the directions of the forest with no intentions of staying on the path._

_“Fred! Wait for me!” Violet was about to follows Fred , but was stops by Artemis grabbing onto her shoulders._

_“Violet, you can’t just go in there unarmed in the middle of the night when it’s obvious an attack had just taken place.” Artemis told her. “There are wolves out there, and I’m sure not all of them are the friendly kind.”_

_“I’m quite aware, but I needs to go with Fred. He lived with Conner and M’gann, so he go the directions to their home. We can gets to them faster before you all can and see if M’gann arrives.”_

_“But stil-”_

_“Trust me, please,” Violet pleaded with her._

_Letting out a sign, Artemis let go of her. “Fine, just make sure you stays with Fred the entire time and stay clear of any wolves. And if you two gets in trouble, screams for help.”_

_“Affirmative,” Violet nodded and proceed to chasing after Fred, not before grabbing a hanging lantern to have a light guide in the dark as night forest, trying to catch up with the wolf in human’s clothing and with faster speed than a human. She grabbed a hanging_

_“And please stays on the path!”_

* * *

 

_“Fred! Please wait for me!” Violet called out to Fred who was  far ahead of her, the two teens now far from the town in a race to makes it to Conner and M’gann before the worse could  happens. Equipped with night vision that’s far superior than of a human being, Fred was rushing as fast as he can, going on all fours which makes an interesting as it is awkward sight._

_Violet was doing her best to catch up with Fred, but her speed was no match for Fred’s and securing the lantern in her hand so that it doesn’t break, and lose her only source of light except for the moon and stars that didn’t provide much. Farther and farther Fred went from her, until Violet lost all sight of him._

_“No, no, no,” Violet stops in her tracks, raising the lantern in front of her in search of any tracks for her to follows and lead her back to Forager. But luck wasn’t on her sight because she found none._

_“Fred! Fred! Forager!” Violet called out, hoping Forager’s ears would pick up her voice but she receives no response._

_“Fred! Fred! Anyone,” fear became presence in Violet’s voice. The forest had never been a scary place to Violet, but that was only because she only  visited during the day when light was still on. But at night, the forest was anything but alive. The trees that towers over her no longer looks like trees, rather they resembles monstrous giants, the holes in them acting as eyes and mouths staring soulessly at her.. All the animals that roam during the day was was fast asleep, letting the nocturnals creatures and creepy crawlers take stage. Gone was the music of the day, replace with the silence of the night except with only the steps of roaming creatures, the quietest of sounds could scare the bravest of souls. All added with the lunar eclipse casting a red shadows over the forest, making the forest no longer recognizable to Violet._

_Rather than stands in the middle of the forest, Violet moves forward despite not being able to see clearly enough for her to recognize the landmarks that defined the trail to Conner’s and M’gann’s place._

_“I hope I’m going in the right direct-Uf!” Violet tripped over a branch, falling onto the ground with her lantern smashing into little pieces after coming into collision with a nearby large rock._

_“No, no, no,” Violet fret at using her source of light, making the trip much more difficult than it’s already is. She got back up and starting to pick up the glass shards._

_Suddenly, she heard a snatch from behind her and froze_

**_Snatch_ ** _. Violet believes was stick snatching after having been steps by an animal or a townsfolk that was part of the search party...She hopes_

_“Hell-Hello? Anyone there?” Violet was quick to turns around, expecting nothing to be there, certainly not a pair of large yellows eyes staring straight at her from a far distance hidden within the trees._

_“Forager!” Violet’s mood shifted from fear to hope at Fred coming back to receives her, despite how menacing his eyes looked. “You came back. Oh! I’m sure glad you came back. This forest is rather creepy at night, don’t you think?”_

_Instead of a verbal response, all she got was heavy breathing, which Violet figures muc be because of all the running Forager had done._

_“Now that we reunited, let us quickly finds M’gann. Ok?”_

_Again Forager didn’t response._

_“Forager?” Violet began to walks up toward hm with some glass shards in her hands, but slowly and with cautious. “Come on, no time for dilly dangling. We must hurry.”_

_Again, nothing._

_Violet force out a sign. “Fine, ok, we can play, but let finish this quick.” Violet agrees to do their usual meet and greet for each other. “Mind, what big eyes you have.”_

_“The better to see you with, my dear,” a deep and accented voice that resembled more like a growl than spoke up instead of Forager’s voice as Violet expected and hope._

_Violet froze in her tracks, with enough distance between her and the being who revealed to me not her friend._

_“Yo-You’re no-not Forager,” Violet stammers, backing away from the eyes that sees to be getting closer to her._

_“Oh how correct you are,” the voice replied, approaching Violet closer and closer until his figure was reveals under the moonlight as...A huge wolf standing at 5 feet, only on all fours, covered in a dark gray fur with varying patterns of a lighter shade around him. Violet could see her reflection in the wolf’s eyes that was still piercing into her, seeing how frighten she was, no longer of the forest but of the larger than average wolf before her._

_“Yo-You’re a wo-wolf,” Violet stammers, still backing up until she hits a tree. Glass shards slip through her palms except for one larger piece that she kept hidden behind her back and out of sight of the wolf._

_“Seem like I’m not the only good with good eyesight around these parts,” Violet noticed how animalistic his voice was, as well as the bit off part of one of his ears._

_“Oh mind, what...Big ears you have,” Violet hoping small talk would stale them long enough until help would arrive, but that doesn’t seems to be happening anytime soon since she had yet to hear any townsfolk._

_“The better to hear you scream with, my dear,” the wolf grinned, exposing his knives that are his teeth. Based on their sharp edges, they seems like they could cuts down through any metals._

_“Min-Mind, wh-what big teeth you have,”  the wolf breaks the distance between them from each other as he creeps toward her, getting closer and closer until his hot breath was in reach of her face with a couple of inches still between them. She tighten her  grisp around the large glass shard in her hand still, ignoring the pain as it stab her a little making blood drips from her hand. Holding onto it like her life depends on it, which is does at the moment if she use it as her next move._

_Violet let out the scream she desperately wanted to release right now but kept it inside her head._

_“Why, the better to tear you limbs from limbs with!” The wolf gave a sinister smile, preparing to plug at her. Violet saw this as her chance and with haste, raise her hands above her with the pointing edge of the glass shard sticking out and stabs the wolf right in his left eye._

_“AAAAH!“ The wolf whimpered in pain, the glass sharp lunge deep in his left eye with blood oozing out of it._

_Not wasting this chance of escape, Violet scurried off, running as fast a s she can for dear life while the wolf was distracted,_

_“YOU’LL PAYS FOR THAT YOU BRAT!” Violet felt the boom from his voice despite being far away from his, still running._

_Deeper and deeper she went into the forest, not going where she was going as long as it was far away from that beast back there._

_Her ears pick up heavy footsteps behind her. Violet took a quick glance behind her...And regretted doing at the sight that beholds her. Behind her and catching up with her with his speed that could outrun Forager, was the same beast as before. Only, he was standing on his hind legs, exposing his muscular built. Gone was the glass shard in his eye, blood flowing from it still, staining his fur and dragging it further down as he speeds up. Every steps he took Violet felt the ground shake. But what makes the sight so terrifying other than the beast running like man was the looks of determination fueling within him to catch Violet like a predator would it prey._

_“You can’t outrun me girl!” The beast howled, going back on all four to increase his speed._

_Violet picks up the pace with the wolf hot on her trails, Outrunning him seems foolish but Violet was all out of option at the moment. Her heart was beating rapidly with the blood and fear rushing through her. Her mind was so focus on escaping from the wolf’s grasp that Violet fails to notice the ditch ahead until it was too late. She came stumbling down in it, landing on the ground with her head hitting a large rock._

_Violet moaned in pain laying on her back as she rubbed her head. The heavy footsteps cease, grabbing Violet’s footsteps to see the wolf standing above her outside the ditch._

_Violet froze in fear, seeing this as her end as the wolf plug at her, leaping into the sky to pounce at her….Only to be tackle by another large body, landing on his sides with the being atop of him._

_Fighting could be heard from above, scrapping and biting being used as techniques. Growling was all Violet could hear, not daring to poke her head to see who was winning the fight because she knows which ever beast won would be victorious and Violet would be their prize, or meal._

_After what felt like a few minutes, all commotion stops with heavy breathing only being heard. Out of bravery, Violet rise back up on her feet but wobble due to her injured and now aching and bleeding forehead._

_“Are you alright?” A deep and accented voice appears, making Violet looks up to see another large wolf standing above her._

_This wolf appears to be a grey wolf, standing the same height as the previous wolf. Dressed in a coat of dark grey with a various patterns of lighter shades, he jumps into the ditch with Violet and walks up to her._

_Violet wanted to steps away, but she stops herself for some reason despite noticing the blood staining his fur and mouth._

_The wolf steps a distance between them, giving Violet her space which she appreciates as she stare at her savior._

_“Are you alright?” He repeats, his voice almost having a human appeal to it._

_“Yes..I’m quite fine, thanks to you.” For some reason Violet feels odd talking to a wolf despite being friend with Forager. Something felt off about this wolf, like there was something more to him. But nonetheless, she was more than graceful for hopefully her new wolf friend._

_“Thanks for rescuing me,” Violet brought herself closer to the wolf giving her a better view of him, noticing the claw marks embedded into his snout, legs, and chest._

_“You’re injures!” Violet gasped, guilt taken over her for the wolf risking her life for him._

_“Nothing I couldn’t handles,” the wolf replied, taking a look down to stare at some of his wounds that would later becomes scars. “And it was worth it protecting you.” As he said that, he brought his eyes back onto her, the two staring right into each other’s eyes._

_Instead of having the usual glowing golden eyes, Violet took notes on his eyes was an amber brown, reminding her of someone similar._

_A moment past and the two had yet to engages any further. Whether it was out of sheer bravery, curiosity, gratitude or a combination of all three, Violet reach out a hand before the wolf, wanting to place it on his snout. The wolf seems to be following along because he brought his face closer to her approaching hand. Just as they were about to makes contact…._

_“Violet!” Will’s voice cried out her name, follows by several other shouts that Violet assumes must be from members of the search party, finally arriving.“Violet!”_

_“Down here!” She called out, but immediately regretted for not thinking about how they would reacts to a giant wolf. But she didn’t needs to fret for long because the wolf seems to have the same thing in mind._

_“I must go now,” the wolf spoke, giving Violet a final glance as he inch his face closer  toward her own, close enough to give her face a lick._

_“Your tongue tickles,” Violet giggles._

_The wolf’s look became one of fondness, but it was short live and replace with sternness as he back away far enough and leap all the up, no longer in the ditch. Violet could hear his heavy footsteps as he run off, far away from the townsfolk._

_“Violet! Hey! I found her!” Jeff called out before offering her a hand, which she accepted and he helps her out of the ditch._

_“Violet!” Will ran toward her and engulf her in a hug. “Thanks goodness you’re alright!” He pulls away to check over her, plead to see but not entirely that the only injury she have was a wound on her head._

_“Yes...I’m fine,” Violet decided not to mentions her furry savior.  “What about Fred and M’gann? Did you find them?”_

_“They’re fine. Fred came back to us with Conner and M’gann. M’gann only receives a few scratches, but nothing too serious that the healers can’t fix.” Will answered. “Boy, is he fast.”_

_“Glad you’re alright,” Jeff continues. “When we saw the dead body...we thought the worse an-”_

_“Dead body!” Violet exclaimed. “Where?”_

_“Right over there,” Jeff pointed where the rest of the search party was, hovering over a figure with lanterns and flashlights. The light shines upon the figure, revealing a view of a  dead body of a naked bearded man to Violet. He seems to had been in an altercation of some sort based on the all bite marks and claws decorated him, the marks seeming to belongs to a wolf._

_“What about the wolf’s body?” Violet asked, believing the man to be a victim of the wolf that had been chasing her._

_“Wolf? We didn’t see any wolf,” Jeff clarifies._

_“You...didn’t? Are you sure?” Violet was in disbelief on how any of them could miss a wolf of that size and proportion._

_“Positive, but we did see some giant paw prints. In fact, we finds plenty of those around here and surrounding whoever he is.” Jeff answered, only added more confusion for Violet. “Wouldn’t wants to meet the guy that made those.”_

_“No, you wouldn’t,” Violet looks unsure of herself as her mind try to wraps around how they could had miss the wolf’s body but the man who she recalled never seeing before….Unless the two was one in the same._

_The thought made Violet turns to stare at the direction her savior ran off in, questioning his origin._

_“Did you comes into contact with any wolves?” Will asked._

_“Yes...and no.”_

* * *

 

_“Uh...Forager, why are you still Fred Bugg and not Forager?” Violet placed the basket down on the picnic blanket, taking a seat on it with Forager, or Fred at the moment, following her._

_It’d been two weeks since the incident at the lunar eclipse festival. Two weeks after the body of the dead body was discovered and identified as Baron Bedlam, the Markov siblings’ estranged uncle. The Markov family’s last whereabouts of him was in their old home, not having a clue he was here in the first place, leaving them off the suspect list of his murder, no matter how the family seems uncomfortable discussing him or how Brion was glaring at the dead body like he’d committed a great monstrosity._

_That leave the only possible cause of his death was by a wolf, and based on the paw prints found, a wolf no one wanted to meets. With such news happening, the town was frightful of stepping foot in the forest for awhile, people forbidding  their partners and children from entering the forest until the coast is her, including Violet._

_Brion even cancels their scheduled hangout due to some minor injuries he obtained._

_Fred visited though,the role revering, disguised as Fred Bugg, Violet told him, and only him, of what she witnessed that night. Of the abnormally larger talking wolves that seems similar to Forager yet also not. Of how she almost met her end if that grey wolf hadn’t saved her._

_Fred told her on how M’gann who was healed but with some scars. How when she and Conner was heading for the festival, they were ambush by the same wolf that tried to kill Violet, the beast attacking M’gann with intentions to kill her it Conner hadn’t scare it away by bringing out the large dagger he made._

_When the two weeks past, Violet was able to continue meeting each other in the forest._

_“Forager thoughts that Violet wouldn’t want to see Forager ever again, so that why Forager is still Fred Bugg,” Fred answered._

_“What? Why would you think such a thing?”_

_“Because Violet was attacked by a wolf similar to Forager and Violet didn’t wants Violet to be afraid of Forager. Forager had been doing the same thing with Conner Kent and M’gann M’orzz at home.”_

_“Well that ends today!”  Violet stated sternly with a frown, which no ones usually takes seriously because of how cute she looks, which is the case now. She cupped Fred’s cheeks, squirting them together, feeling his disguised fur._

_“Listen here Forager. No matter how many times I’m attacks by wolves, or almost attacks for my case, but that’s not the point. The point is that I’ll never be frightened by your appearance. You are my friend and you’ll always will be, nothing will change that, certainly not some encounters with some big bad wolf. Got it.”_

_“Most certainly does,” Forager had never been more glad to have Violet for a friend._

_With a search of her hands around Forager’s chest, Violet felt the invisible glamour charm and removes it from his neck and policing it in on the blanket. With a flash of light, Fred was gone, and there sitting down was Forager in his glorious and furry self._

_“Much better,” Violet cheered. “Now don’t ever think or do such a foolish thing again or else?”_

_“Or else what?” Forager couldn’t helps but giggles at how cute Violet looks, attempting to be threatening._

_“Or else you’ll perish at the hands of a wolf’ greatest foe..The Tickle Monster!” Viole exclaimed, plunging at Forager with her hands raised, her fingers tickling Forager under his fur._

_“Muhhhhhaaaa! No! No-No-Not the drea-dreadest tick-tickle mon-monster!” Forager chuckled, finding it difficult to form sentences as he went into a laughing fit._

_With Violet on top of a chucklin Forager, they rolls off the blanket and onto the dirt, not caring about the dirt they were dragging onto them as they rolls around. The table turned when Forager got on top of Violet and pinned her down._

_“Ha! Now Violet is the wolf and Forager is the Tickle Monster!”_

_“Don’t you dare!” Violet grinned, meaning the exact opposite._

_“Forager dare!” Making sure that his claws doesn’t comes out, Forager returns the favor and gave Violet a tickle attack of his own._

_“No! For-For-Forager! Gets of-off me!” Violet giggled as Forager’s fingers made contact with her stomach and hips. Her laughter was loud above to be heard from far distances. Snort began to comes out of her._

_“Never! Violet is Forager’s prey! And Forager will never let Violet go!”_

_The two was engages in their little tickle session, unaware of the being that had intruded on them, making him presence known to them with a holler…_

_“GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF OF HER!” A voice roar, a voice recognizes as belonging to.._

_“Brion?” Forager had cease his tickle attack, the two now staring at a approaching and steaming Brion. A Brion who once brown eyes was replaced with golden ones, pupils changed as his grinding teeth sharpened into fangs while his nails grew longer into claws. He discarded the ax in his hands as he sped toward them._

_“Violet never told Forager that Brion was a fellow wo-” Forager was cuts off by Brion grabbing him by the fur attached to his neck and slamming him against a tree, showing no signs of releasing him anytime soon as he place himself in front of him._

_“I already killed one wolf already . And I‘m not afraid to do so again!” Brion growled, about to slash Forager’s face with his clawed hand, until…_

_“BRION! NO!” Violet ordered._

_Brion stopped, hand paused midway, claws only a few inches from Forager’ face. He shifted his face to see a Violet standing aside them, fear over Forager’s life._

_“Leave him alone! He’s a friend.” She explained as she got between them, making Brion releases Forager and back away. Forage landing on his face with a thump._

_“A...friend?” Brion’s eyes shifted back to amber._

_Seeing Brion wolf features, grey wolf’s features to be specific, equipped with his pair of amber brown eyes that not only Violet had seen him wear, but someone else a few weeks ago. Covered in grey wolf’s features all over his being. Someone Violet saw in Brion, her eyes widening as she made the shocking realization._

_“You,” Violet whispers._

_“Par-Pardon?” Brion stammers, knowing that he just exposed his biggest secret._

_“It was you who saved me.”_

_“But Violet said a wolf saved her,” Forager was no longer behind Violet, standing asides as Violet stare at a wolf like Brion._

_“A wolf did saved me, and I believes Brion was that wolf. Wasn’t you?” Violet asked Brion_

_“Werewolf exactly,” Brion force out a sign as he retracted his wolf features, all except for his…_

_“You have a tail!” Violet pointed at the wagging grey bush tail attached to his behind._

_“I...Can explains,”a blush appears on his face as he curse himself while he attempts to cover up his tail with his hands._

_“Don’t hide it! I find it cute.”_

* * *

_“Oh you’re so cute as wolf. Yes you are! Yes you are!” Violet cooed at a wolf humanoid Brion who released some of his wolf  features for Violet and Fred to observe._

_“Violet, I’m still a person, you don’t has to treats like I’m a puppy dog.” Secretly Brion was enjoying the attention, the blush spread across his cheeks and rapidly wagging tail was evidence enough._

_“But I can’t helps it. You’re so cute as a wolf. Well, part wolf.”_

_“Brion Markov makes a fine wolf,” Forager complimented, plead to have another wolf person as part of his pack._

_After explanations was given, along with several apologises for Brion’s parts, apologizing to Forager with guilt  numerous times after almost clawing Forager’s face off and running their first meeting with each other, along with assurance hat M’gann won’t becomes a werewolf she was treated with antibiotics just in time, the trio or pack as Forager preserved was digging in the baskets of treats. Many laugh broke out from them over not finding about each other’s secrets sooner._

_“I guess Will was right about you being more than human,” Violet recalled all the times Brion identifies the bakery’s treat of the day before steps foot out the oven. And when the town holds a three-legged race around the forest and Brion beats all the contestants before 30 minutes had pass while dragging a screaming Gregor along with him._

_“Yes, he was,” Brion laughed, tail wagging in joy at spending time with Violet, even though there was a third wheel present._

_“Forager is still amazed at how all of Brion Markov’s wound healed so quickly,”_ _Forager said as he picks up a glaze donut and took a bite out of it._

_“One of the perks of being a metahumans,” Brion like to call himself.” Wish they outweigh the the disadvantages of part wolf. I could go without having the urge to chase down every cats and squirrels I see.”_

_“Or sniff other dogs‘ butts,” Violet giggled at the memory from when they were younger, where 10 years old Violet was introducing 12 year Brion to her family. When she’s introduced Brucely and Brion to each other, rather than give a pawshake, Brion had got on his knees to sniff at Brucely’s butt as his way of a saying hello._

_“While me and Brucely became friends that day, the smell and my nostrils did not,” Brion jokes._

_“Oh Brion, I’m having such a wonderful time with you/ Almost like we’re on the date we’d planned before,” Violet said, freezing when she realize she’d called their scheduled alone time the d word, Brion doing the same thing._

_“Ex-Excuse me?” Brion stutters, blushin softly._

_“Thing just got more interesting,” Forager chuckles under his breath._

_“By date, I don’t means it w-was like an act-actual date,” Violet struggles as she explains yourself last minute, trying not to let her feelings slips but was hiding it harder than she imagine._

_“I meant a cas-casual hangout between friend, that’s it. I just mistook it for a date, wh-which is rather sil-silly of me because there’s no way you wants to go on a date with me an-”_

_“Wrong,” Brion interrupts her, making a bold move that made his action of saving Violet from Bedlam as child’s play. “That was supposed to be a date...Between us, after I’d asked you out.”_

_“A da-da-Date.” Violet felt her temperatures rising,_

_“Told Violet so,” Forager giggles_

_“You wanted to go on a date with me?”_

_“Yes, I did, and I still do,” Brion clarifies. “When I said I wanted to gets to knows each other better, I was also wish to be more than friends. But only if you wants to. I can understand why you won’t be interested, with me being part dog and all.”_

_“I like dog!” Violet cried out, alarming the two boys, all eyes on her now. “I like dog very much, especially wolves...So you being a werewolf doesn’t bothers me, which means we’re good to go on another personal hangout. Or a date I rather prefer, if you like to do that. Maybe sometimes around tomorrow, in the afternoon?”_

_“Yep, tomorrow will be good,” Brion seems calm on the outside, but on the inside his heart was overjoy, doing a flip of victory as it beats 100 miles per hour._

_“So a date it is then,” Violet knows that if she have a tail right about now, she would be biting into it as she screams internally for making one of her daydreams into a reality._

_The two teens couldn’t help but stare at each other, thoughts boiling over in their heads of what they’ll wear and do on their date._

_Forager was smirking at them, finding this amusement like he was watching a jester performance of sorts._

_“Forager can see many cubs in Violet’s and Brion Markov’s future together.”_

* * *

 

“And after a few very awkward and rather stressful dates with the two teens trying to impress each other, they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. And on every full moon, Violet would snuggle up against her big fluff ball of a boyfriend. Did they lived happily ever after? Not sure, but I can says they shared many happy moments together with their loved ones. The end.”

   Violet ended her story, Lian already fast asleep with a sleeping Tara laying next to her after Brion tucked her in.

  “You think they like my story?” Violet as they exit the room, closing the door behind them, leaving the two girls to slumber and visit dreamland.

 “Most certainly. I give you an A with three pluses,” Brion replied, staring fondly at her.

  Violet saw this as an opportunity to makes her story comes to life.

 “Mind, what big eyes you have,” She attempts to be seduction.

“My eyes?” Brion’s eyes with realization, smirking at where this was going. “The better to see you with, my Halo.”

 “Mind, what big ears you have,” Violet moves up closer to him until their chest was touching, going on her tippy toes.

“The better for me to hear you with, my aurora borealis” Brion warped his hands around her waists. “Mind, what big lips you have.” He stole her last lines and changed it up a bit.

Violet wrapped her arms around his neck/  “The better for me to kiss you with.” Bringing their faces toward each other, their lips made contact, engaging in a kiss.

 Howling could be heard, whether it was from outside or within their imagination, didn’t matters as the two was having a moment with their own fairytale.

The End.

 


	52. Isn’t she’s Lovely. She’s my Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother’s Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf

_ I don’t deserves this. I don’t deserves to be here. And I don’t deserves… you. _ Jade thoughts as she looks down at her snoozing daughter fondly, brushing a hand softly across Lian’s temple with Lian leaning into her touch, being deprived of it for far too long. She stills remains sounds asleep, unaware of her estranged mother of almost a year now presence in her room who’d taken a seat on the side of her bed with her drawing in her hand.

  The picture was made out of macaroni, glued and arranged to makes two figures: One of a large cat Jade presumed is the mama cat and the other a small one, which must be the baby cat, leaning into each other with their tails connecting, covered in pink sparkling glimmer  and their inside and cat facial features colored and drawn with crayons. Above them was the title “ _ Mommy and Me _ ” made out of macaroni with a  subtitle “ _ Love you and miss you Mommy!” _ written in orange crayon. Lian had spent the entire arts and crafts session during preschool the day before, still holding onto it and not hanging it on the fridge door with the rest of her drawings, wanting to wait until the next morning in hope of giving who the drawing was made for: Jade.

     Jade signed, proud of her daughter’s art skills but disappointed in herself for having wasted Lian’s time in making her a Mother’s Day gift when she’s doesn’t deserves it. 

 Out of all the missions she’d been on, and all the targets she’d taken, nothing prepares her for motherhood. She tried that, and for awhile it seems she was getting the hang of it...Until she realized she couldn’t be someone else, an average civilian, or a mother without leaving Cheshire behind. Something she wasn’t ready and she can't do, no matters how many times Will or Artemis persuaded her to be apart of the family or at least be there for Lian, telling her how occasionally she asked for her whereabouts. Each time she does, guilt eats at their throats for having to lie to her from telling her truth for her and Jade’s sake.

  Jade knows that she’s hurting Will, Lian, and Artemis by not being there with them. Feelings of regrets over leaving in the first place starting to arise within her, rethinking on whether to keeps the distance between them or joins their little ice cream social instead of watching from afar. 

 But as soon as those thoughts and feelings resurface, she shrugs them off and replace them with all the deeds Cheshire had done, reminding herself of why she left in the first place. To protect Lian from Cheshire’ enemies, and far away from Sportsmaster in case he ever gets a interest in training a new protege. 

   Forcing out a sign and rising off the bed, she gave a final sorrowful glance at Lian. Leaning forward, she places a small kiss on her forehead.

  “Goodnight Lian,” she whispers in her ears. Placing the picture back on her teatime table, Jade exited Lian’s room, closing the door behind her gently to not wake up the rest of the occupants of the house. 

  She forced back a sob as tears she’d been holding in for so longs finally spills as she enters the living room. She eyes a Violet floating 2 feet in the air with her orange aura surrounding her like a blanket would, having grown use to the floating teen. The Markovian princess wasn’t under her on the cough, knowing she was in Markovia from a conservation between Artemis and Violet she’d overheard. Brucely took her bed for the night.

    Jade proceed to head to the front door to leave, but stops when he her eyes caught a muffin on the coffee table with a folded note and pen beside it, tho two objects Jed recalled not being there before.

 Picking up the two, Jade opened the note

It read:

_ You may says you’re not a mother, but you acts like one. You’ll always have a place with us. Have a Happy Mother’s Day. _

_  Signed Will. _

__ Jade laughed under her breathe, knowing that was not Will’s hand writing. Feeling a pair of eyes watching her, Jade looks up to the floating teen, who eyes was kept closed but she knew they were open just a moment ago. She gave Violet a smile, knowing she was behind this mini gifts, the Quraci teen managed to caught her yet again.

 Taking a bite of her muffin with the note in hand, Jade heads to the door but stops in her tracks once more. An idea came into her head, an idea that requires returning to Lian’s room for art supplies and to retrieve her gift.

* * *

 

“Violet, remembers the rules regarding the kitchen?” Will caught Violet early in the morning when the Sun hadn’t even risen yet, in the kitchen. Covered in flour and with a bowl of eggs and a whisp dripping with egg yolks, Violet froze and stare at Will like a deer caught by headlights, standing within what was once a cleaned kitchen but was now powered with flour and sugar with dishes and leaking eggs shells scattered.

“Not to cook without supervision,” Violet answers, resuming to mixing the eggs.

  “Care to explains yourself?” Will raised an eyebrow of curiosity at how Violet could makes such a mess of the kitchen without waking anyone up sooner.

  “Mother’s Day breakfast in bed,” Violet explained. “Please don’t wake Artemis. The breakfast had yet to be made.”

  “Artemis? Wait, you did all this for her?” Just as Will commented, Brucely awoken with a yawn and enters the kitchen with a craving for whatever Violet was cooking.

   “Of course. As my mother figure and for taking me in, providing and caring for me, I thoughts it would be best to show my appreciation for all she’d done for me with a breakfast in bed on the day of the Mothers. But making the breakfast had proven to be much difficult without your assistance.”

   Will gave a small chuckle and walks up to Violet, taking the bowl and whisk away from her. “I bet Artemis would love breakfast in bed, if we can keep Wally getting to it first,” Will jokes when his eyes notices a plate stacked with what he assumes are burnt pancakes but...Squared and diamond shaped?

   “But you’re gonna needs my help. Let start by making some nwpancakes.”

  “Yes, that would be nice. Thanks you for your assistance. Oh, we should replace the squeezed orange juice too. I believes I added too much sugar in them. And I ran out of oranges and had to use lemons.”

* * *

 

“Happy Mother’s Day!” Violet announced to an awakening Artemis with a tray of a fresh new batch of blueberries and chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon and a cup of orange soda. And with a rose as the final touch.

  “Thanks?” Artemis yawned, raising her back to rest on the bedhead. Not only was Violet here, but so was a grinning Will, Wally, and an overly excited Lian hugging a piece of paper to her chest.

  “What’s all this for?” Artemis asked as Violet placed the tray onto her laps.

  “For you silly!” Violet exclaimed. “Today is the day of Mothers, where people honors their mothers or show appreciation for them for all they’d done. And while I may not knows my birth mother and may never will, I like to see you as a mother figure after everything you’d done for me. So when Lian informed me of this day meant solely for mothers, I wanted to show my appreciation for everything you’d done, and what better way to start the day than with a breakfast in bed!”

“Guess that makes us officially parents!?” Wally boasted proudly.

   “Violet...I-I-I don’t knows what to says?” Artemis wasn’t expected this, but to says that Violet’s act of kindness tugs at her heartstrings would be an understatement. For the past few months Violet been living with them, Artemis couldn’t helps but starts to see Violet as more than a protege. No, she  grew to see her more as a daughter of her to raised, and certainly much better than how her father raised her. And hearing Violet proclaimed that she saw her as mother figure almost made Artemis gush her eyes out.

   “You don’t needs to say anything. Eating your breakfast that Will and I prepared you will do just nicely!”

 With a smile, Artemis picks up her utensils and began to cuts the pancakes as her first choice. 

  “What do you have there?” Armies point her knife at the sheet of paper Lian was holding to her chest as she took a bit of her pancakes, the chocolate melting in her mouth.

  “It’s a thank you note from Mommy!” Lian happens up and down. “She’s thanking for my Mother’s Day gift for her! See!”

 She presented the paper for Artemis to see. On the front of it was a drawing of a tiger licking a  small giggling kitten’s nose drawn in color pencils colored with crayons. 

 Below it was a title that says “ _ Thanks you for the gift. And remembers that Mommy is always watching you _ ” written in pen.

 “When I wokes, I found it on my tea table with my drawing gone! Mommy came last night and she loves my gift!”

  “Looks like today is full of surprises,” Artemis said as she took a sip of her orange soda.

   “Speaking of surprises, I’d several more gifts for you today!” Violet cheered.

  “As long as it doesn’t involves you in the kitchen again, than I’m onboard,” Will replied.

  Artemis chuckled, happy to be surrounded by her small but greatly significant family.

* * *

 

_ Here likes Queen Ilona DeLamb-Markov _

_ Born with a kind heart toward her people and others in needs, she was one of the greatest queens Markovian have the honor to have. And she was a great mother to her children. Unfortunately, her times on this Earth was cuts short with her life taken from her, along with her husband. She’ll be forever be remembered for her goodwill and heart. _

Read the gravestone of the late Queen Ilona, asides the gravestone of the late King Viktor Markov within the Alexander Garden close to the palace grounds with their three children visited their graves.

 “Kindness is an understatement for you Mother,” Brion sniffed, wiping his tears away with the sleeves of his arms as he placed a bouquet of viola incisa, her favorites, next to the two bouquets that Gregor and Tara placed down as gifts to their mother on their first Mother’s Day without her.

   “For the last two years,  you’d been waiting for my returns, where you’ll encase me in your arms with no intentions of ever letting me go or out of your sight,” Tara sobbed with tears flowing down her cheeks as Brion returned to his siblings’ side. “Now I’m back, but you’re not here with me. And...And..And..It’s just doesn’t seems fair!”

 Tara cupped her crying face in her hands, Gregor and Brion engulfing her in a hug with tears of their own shredding. 

  “Wherever they are now, seeing you safe and sound with us give rest to their eternity,” Gregor secured her. “Mother would be so proud of what you and Brion had becomes.”

  “As she with you,” Brion added. “Heh, remembers the times we made her breakfast in bed for one Mother’s Day, rising early in the morning and sneaking off into the kitchen?”

“You means tried to makes her breakfast,”  Gregor clarified. “I was in charge of the eggs, Tara handles the bacon while you made the pancakes. We ended up giving her three bowls of cereal instead and got ban from the kitchen by the chef for two months.”

  “I recalled being chase out by the chef with a knife in his hands,” a moment of happiness found itself within Tara, but her eyes was still running. “She said that was the best gifts she ever gotten.”

    “I miss her,” Gregor’s voice sounded so weak I and fragile from the unfortunate young king of an entire nation. 

“We all do,” Brion sniffed.

Tara fell to her knees with Gregor and Brion following her, continuing their mourning with their driver waiting for them, giving them all the time they needed to spend time with their mother. 

 “Happy Mother’s Day Mother,” Tara hopes she knew how much they all love and miss her.


	53. Why does your Baby have my Daughter’s Face!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debut of Marie, daughter of Conner and M’gann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KatieKatlaKogane who wanted to see a Supermartian baby.
> 
> Thanks to Phantomwolfblue for helping me with the name

“Where’s Daddy? Where’s Daddy? Here’s he is!” Conner sang, uncovering the blanket from his face, sticking his tongue out for humor.

  But just like with all the countless games of peekaboo before, Marie M’orzz Kent remained unamused, the 6 months year old infant staring at her father with a blank expression.

     “Again. Oh come on,” Conner groaned at another failure to makes his child giggle, letting the blanket drops from his hands and lands back in the playard with Marie. Seeing her favorite blankey  was within reach of her, Marie perks up and crawls toward it, grabbing it with her chubby hands. 

  “Ga-Ga!” Marie giggled, sucking on her fluffy blanket that she finds more entertaining than her father.

“Of course she go for the blanket,” Conner puffed at Marie finding blanket, but mostly his shirts, amusing. “I thoughts babies was supposed to love playing peekaboos.”

  “They usually do, but it does gets quite boring at times, especially when it’s the same person hiding and peeking. Tried using a toy next time,” Brion appeared aside the new father with Lilac in his arms. “But this little princess never gets tired of peekaboo. Does she?” Brion cooed at his bundle of joy who was preoccupied with his sideburns.

 “Hmmm, hey Lilac,” Conner drawn Lilac’s attention from her father to Conner, fingers still tangled in the sideburns as she watch Conner’s hands covers his face.

  “Where’s Conner? Where’s Uncle Conner? Here he is!” Conner uncovered his face.

  “Connie! Connie!” Lilac clapped.

“See, what I tells you? Can never gets enough of it,” Brion confirmed.

  “She gets that from her mother I bet,” Conner replied. 

“Meanwhile Marie got all her appearance from her mother, most of it at least.”

   Brion was right. With Conner being a clone, one would expects any of his and M’gann’s children would be an exact replica of him. So when Marie M’orzz Kent, born on April 25, came into the world with pale white skin that the doctors and nurses dubbed as albinism while the superhero couple knew the child’s inherited it from her Martian side was quite the surprise but they loved her nonetheless.

    While Marie appeared as a humanoid white Martian, she was gifted with her father’s black hair and blue eyes. In personality, however, Conner hope she inherited that fields from her mother more instead of him.

    “BAB! BAB!” Marie raised her hands in the air, fingers reaching for Lilac so she can bring her down with her and the two can start their playdate their fathers arranged for them today.

  “Impatient are we?” Brion chuckled. “Well wait no more ‘cause the princess had arrived with a fresh diaper on.” Brion lowers Lilac down into the playard next to Marie, but Lilac seem to wants Brion to joins them based on how she was tugging on his sideburns still but harder.

   “Lilac, please let daddy go,” Brion hid the pain he was feeling from his voice.

  With a pout, Lilac release her Daddy, arms folded around chest. But her mood was quick to change when Marie began blowing stick bubbles, giggling as she produces bubbles of her own.

   “Ever thoughts of having those things shaved?” Conner asked, as he drops another stuffed animal in the bin for the girls to play with. The two fathers enjoying the view of one of the most important girls of their lives bonding with each other.

  “And leave nothing for Violet and Lilac to plays with. Never gonna happens,” Brion made a silly face at the girls, which they seems to love because they went into a laughing fit.

  “Though it would be nice for them to not pulls at them so hard. It they tug at them any harder than they already do, than I‘m afraid a razer won’t be needed because they’ll be pull right off.”

   “Hmm, never seems Violet play with them when you guys started dating?” Conner was curious as he try to recalls a time when Violet done such an act, but finding no memory of it.

   “Oh she had, but only when we’re alone and in the bedroom,” Brion explained with a devilish smirk.

 That was all the explanation Conner needed as his eyes widen with the image in mind.

  “Dude! Seriously! Not in front of the girls!” Conner chasitified the prince. 

* * *

 

Marie awaken from her daily nap, finding herself covered in a blanket with a still slumbering Lilac by her side in the playard.

   Marie took this as an opportunity to observes her friend, eyes ogling at all her features to see just how the two contrast from each other in appearances.

   While her skin was pale skin like her Mother , making M’gann afraid she would burns easily in the Sun due to being a quarter human, Lilac’s skin was blessed to match the color scheme of a brown smoky quartz,  but darker glowing whenever the Sun touch her.

 In her eyes sockets was brown topaz that could shifts to violet amethysts while Marie have blue pearls.

     While Marie have night across her scalp, Lilac wore a field of autumn leaves on her head.

  Marie continues to stare in wonder at her friend, wondering what it be like to have her features, all while unaware of the change happening to her as she felt her skin and bones tingle and shift to fulfill her curiosity.

* * *

 

“Me! Me! Me!” Lilac’s voice was heard from the living room with Marie giggling in the background.

  “Sounds like they’re both up,” Brion yawned.

“Which means naptime’s over for us,” Conner got out of his seat at the table to  stretch, refresh after having the much needed nap to make for their missed sleep their girls been stealing from them.

 “Alright my Lillie,” Brion sang, picking up her nappy bag and leaving the kitchen to enters the living room. “Lets see what you have for daddy in your dia-Mother of God!”

  Brion’s cry made Conner thinks something had happened to the girls while they were resting, regretting resting their eyes as he rush over to them.

 “Brion! What happens!?” Conner ran up to a panicking Brion by the playard. “Are the girls alrig-”

 Conner got his answers when he looked down into the playard, seeing Lilac safe and sound...Both Lilacs.

 “Oh no,” Conner groaned at seeing another Lilac had replaced Marie, dressed in her Superman theme outfits Lois and Clark had gifted them with, one of many Jonathan’s old baby items the couple had given them.

   “Care to explain why your kid have my daughter’s face, eyes...Everything!?” Brion lifted Lilac out of the playard to secures and prevents a mix up from happening, much to her protest as she attempts to squirm out of her father’s hands.

    “Hey, don’t looks at me. This is the first time that ever happens!” Conner and M’gann had hopes Marie’s powers (which the couple knew she would possessed due to being born to two people of alien origins) wouldn’t resurfaces until she was in her teens.

 But like most life of superheroes that desire to live an average civilian life, luck is never on their sides.

    “Ok Marie,” Conner picked up Marie, who was Lilac at the moment. “While Daddy is proud of you and all for being successful with your first attempt at shapeshifting, he needs you to shape back into your old..Well still new self for me before Mommy comes home and freaks out like Daddy and Uncle Brion are now.”

  Marie faves a confused look at a response, follows by a tilt of her head.

 “Please tells me you can change back.” Not that Conner doesn’t mind seeing Lilac all the times, he wanted to see his own daughter’s face again. And for Marie not to be apart of Brion’s overprotective watch, well more than she already was.

  Marie giggles at her sweating Dad when her eyes shifts over to Lilac being held in her Father’s arms, tugging at his sideburns once more with eyes glowing violet.

  For a couple of seconds, Marie’s body undergone another change, skin losing it melanin as her eyes returns to their blue orbs until she was Marie once more.

   “Oh thanks God,” Conner let out the breathe he didn’t knows he was holding. But the relief was short lived when he saw brownish orange hair grew on the sides of her face, giving a tingling feelings in her cheeks until it stops, leaving sideburns similar to Brion’s on her face.

  “..........M’gann gonna kills me.” Conner worry as Marie began to play with her first facial hairs.

  “Looks like sh could use a shave herself,” Brion stated.


	54. Violet Harper can kick ass pt 2: Be one with the staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Artemis gives Violet a lesson in armed combat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf

“You wish for me to fight you...with a stick?” Violet was unsure of where her latest armored training session with Will and Artemis (with a lack of Artemis due to running late) was going,but she can tells it was gonna to be quite peculiar when Will’s weapon of choice of her was a long wooden stick.

    While Violet had exceeded beyond her training, gaining a mastery of her powers days by days, that doesn’t excuse from learning how to fight without the use of her powers. Especially if her powers decide to give off on her again during a mission or combat.

   Preparing for any scenarios where that does happens, Dick had been teaching hand-to-hand combat to the newbies, and Violet was top of the class. Or Gabrielle was in top since Violet was gaining all the experience and skills from Gabrielle’s memories of all the times she trained and use her fighting techniques during her time in Markovia. And now Violet was putting them to good use.

  However, Artemis believed Violet should learn to use a weapon as well, so she and Will had taken it upon themselves to teach her. But they were still in the beginning phase since Violet hadn’t decided on what weapon she’ll be fighting with.

“Not a stick. Bo staffs,” Will corrected, twirling his staff like a baton with one hands for a few seconds, showing off until he stops and sta the staff into the sand of Mount Justice. 

 “Bo? Who’s Bo?” Violet attempts to copy Will’s twirling of his staff but failed and drops it onto the sand. “Oh! Sorry Bo’s staff?” She patted the staff, checking for any marks. “I hope whoever this Bo fellow is doesn’t mind me using you today.”

   “No, there is no Bo. The staff is called a bo staff,” Will clarified.

 “Oh, a bo staff. Got it,” Violet nodded, observing her staff, trying to find any hidden departments or buttons on it but found none, proving to be just an ordinary staff. “Forgive me for questioning your training methods and I means no offense toward the bo staff, but this...weapon as you claim it is,  doesn’t seems to be fits for combat.” 

  “While your doubts are understandable, it’s not the weapon that makes the weapon, but the man that makes the weapon.” Will quoted. “Plus, that was our last best option, which should had been our first choice option but oh noooo. Artemis insisted that just because you can handle the powers of a Mother Box, wielding a lethal weapon would be a walk in the part for you.” Will referred to Violet’s first attempt at learning how to wield a weapon…Big mistakes.

* * *

 

_ Flashback _

_ “Did I  gets it!? Did I gets it!? Did I gets it!?” Violet lower Artemis’s crossbow in her hands, removing her blindfold with her free hands, exposing eyes widen with hope and roaming around to see if she’d hits any of her arrows hits her target. _

_  But her eyes diminish in disappointment, a pout appearing on her face over seeing that no arrow through the large red apple placed atop of Will’s head. _

_    “Aww! I miss again!” Violet whines. “My arrows didn’t hits anything!” _

_   “I wouldn’t says that,” Will choked, nails still digging into the the bark of the apple tree. _

_  While Violet didn’t spear an arrow through the large red delicious apple like she wanted to, the same can’t be said for the areas her arrows had hits: apple trees, Bio-Ship(she’ll apologizes to her later), M’gann car, the garage, and a few meters below Will’s groin. _

_   “Whoops, sorry,” Violet saw her targets that didn’t volunteer. _

_ “Ok, looks like we can cross bows and arrows off the list,” Artemis arise from out under the porch table she’d shielded herself with. _

_   “Can we try the sword now please?” _

* * *

 

“Ready Violet?” Will got into a battle stance, gripping his staff with both hands and holding it up to his chest.

  “Ready when you are, which is now, so yes I am  ready,” Violet followed Will. 

_ It’s not the weapon that makes the weapon, but the man that makes the weapon. Or in my case, a woman makes the weapon.  _ Violet replayed the quote as memories of her early training sessions as Violet and Gabrielle resurface, including ones Gabrielle was holding a similar weapon. Her hands tighten around the staff as a similar yet alienated feeling took over her.

 “Don’t worry Violet, I’ll go easy on you.”

* * *

 

_ Recognized Tigress, B07.  _ The Zeta-Beam announced Artemis’ arrival at Mount Justice.

   “Sorry I’m late, Dick called me in for a-What the?” Artemis stops in her tracks, puzzling at the scene playing before her.

  “I makes the weapon so therefore I am the weapon!” Violet battle cried as she strike her bo staff at Will, who manages to dodge it once again, but looks like he wasn’t going to last long much longer based on his heavy breathing and sweaty t-shirt.

  “Artemis!” Will cried out in joy like Artemis was a saint or guardian angel, still dodging from an attacking Violet. “Mind telling Violet to cools it down a noc- Argh!”

  Will discarded his staff to the sand as he folds his arms around his stomach in pain after Violet struck his there. 

But Violet wasn’t finish with him just yet. Seeing the clone vulnerable, Violet struck her staff at Will, sweeping him off his feet as the final blow. With a thump and whine of pain, Will was set laying on the sand.

 “I’d won! Therefore I am the Victor! Not Victor as in our friend, Victor Stone. I meant victor as in I’d proven myself victorious!” Violet placed a foot on Will’s chest, raising her bo staff above her head. “I am the staff! Be ware my power! Oh, and sorry for your defeat Will. And for beating you up.” Violet apologizes with sincere eyes.

“That’s alright,” Will raises his arm slowly in the air, giving her a thump up of assurance.

“Oh. Hello Artemis. Forgive me for being unaware of your presence. When did you arrived?”

 “Long eno-enough,” Artemis force back a laugh. “Seems like training went better than expected today.”

“I’ll says,” Will said as Violet helps his back up on his feet. “Turns out Gabrielle have quite the history with the bo staff, in fact she’s a master at it. And she seems to go into a bloodlust whenever she’s holding it. Wish we’d learned that sooner.”

  “I take back what I said about the bo staff. It’d proven to be a most effective weapon in battle! Aren’t you bo staff?” Violet cooed at it.

  “Lethal. Don’t forgets lethal too.” Will added.

 “I’ll says,” Artemis snickers.

  “Now it’s your turn,” Violet raised her staff, pointing her staff at Artemis.

 “Wait..what?” Artemis stare at her.

 “I said it’s your turn. Will had been my opponents for the last hour  and I believes he desires a break now, which means I’ll be fighting you next since you’re my trainer.”

 “That’s...great,” Artemis gulped, becoming fearful o0f Violet for the first time.

  “Here, you’ll be needed this more than me,” Will offer Artemis his staff with a smirk.

  “Thanks,” she glared at him as she snatch his staff.

  “Oh this is gonna be fun! I’d been wanted to show off my skills with the bo staff to you since...Well since I’d discovered I possessed such skills!” Violet exclaimed. “But beware, during combat I won’t be holding back since I seems or rather Gabrielle doesn’t knows how to. I believes it has to due with our skills being kept lock up for so long, so looks like we’re making up for lost time.”

  “Terrific,” Artemis wish Violet had stuck to bows and arrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS for the next special I’ll be doing a beach day and it gonna includes a lot of characters. Feel free to send in ideas or request of what you wanna see play out in the beach day


	55. Fuck Slow and Steady!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet learns to drive and is apparently an expert at it and its revealed that Gabrielle used to compete in street races

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For silverwolf (let me knows what you think. This prompt was fun writing)

“Ok, now you’re gonna makes a right turn, which means you..” Carr made a hand gesture, signaling Violet to finish his statement.

   “Move to the right lane,” Violet answered and slightly turns the steering wheel, shifting M’gann’s car into the right lane. 

  “Right again,” Carr congratulated her once again as she made a right turn, both hands on steering wheel with her foot gently on the gas pedal.

    “And perfect turning as always. Gonna says Violet, I’m impressed. You’re doing far better than most people would on their first time driving.”

  “Thanks you,” Violet chirped, eyes still on the road  and the speed thermometer “A lot of the driving videos from YouTube Artemis and Will shown me was a great help. I’d proven far beyond everyone’s expectancy of my performance of..How do you says it again? Oh! Behind the wheels. Wonder what they was so worry about in the first?”

  “Yeah, I wonders,” Carr chuckled, imagining everyone priceless  expressions and reactions when M’gann’s car comes back onto the driveway in not only one piece but with both their driver and passenger not in any casts..

  Many things intrigued Violet.

    Cooking. Skateboarding. Juggling. Lava lamps. Even those drinking birds that Lian grew bored of it before even a minute had passed. A lots of things was new to her, and once she stumble upon it, she’ll becomes hook and make them apart of one of her long listed experiences she wish to obtain.

   Part of the experiences Violet wants to enjoys the most of and check off are everything teenagers experience, including the ones for the superhero ones. And one of those experience was learning how to drive, the first step of independent for most teens. When they no longer has to depends on their parents or guardians to take them places. A coming of age quest of some sort to Violet’s eyes.

  As soon as Driver’s Ed became part of Violet’s course in school, she became captivated by the idea of driving a vehicle and devour all the knowledge given to her from her driver manual. After all the tests, quizzes, and stimulation, Violet passed her knowledge test, the highest in her class.

 Violet practically shrieks and almost made her celebration airborne when she got her score if Fred hadn’t stops her.

  While everyone was proud of Violet, the idea of her driving a car. On the road. On the highway. With others drivers. Distracted or drunk drivers. Didn’t fits well with them.

  So the day Violet returned home with Artemis and her permit in her hands, begging to starts her first driving lessons, was like a nightmare come true.

 Too says that Artemis,Will, and Wally was reluctant to teach her would be an understatement. Conner and M’gann wasn’t so keen on the ideas either, afraid that the Quraci teen would gets herself into an accident. Jeff immediately struck no when asked, and Dick says that he rather have Violet drive Bio-Ship than let her behind the wheel.

 It seems no one willing to teach Violet. Brion couldn’t since no one exactly trust the two to be alone together in a car and Victor share the same fear as everyone else, but he was more afraid of when Forager will be behind the wheels.

  Thankfully Carr took the task and offers to teach Violet. Violet was thrilled when Carr told her that he’ll be her teacher, engulfing him in a hug and bringing them into the air.

  Once a hour had passed since Violet started the engine with her in the driver's seat and Carr aside her in the passenger’s seat, driving out of the driveway with everyone waving them goodbye and wishing them good luck and to not be afraid to pull over, turn out everyone have nothing to fear about.

 Whether it was because of everything those videos or driver manual caught her, from watching M’gann or Forager drives Bio-Ship, sheer determination from wanting to accomplish every teen’s dream or to prove she earn her knowledge test score, or (and the most likely choice) Gabrielle’s driving history, Violet was driving like a pro.

  Not only was she following the speed limit and stopping at stop signs, her turns went smoothly and didn’t once fail when it comes to curves.

   “Red light coming up,” Carr announced.

 With a nod, Violet slow down until the traffic light was above her, stepping on the break and bringing the car to a complete stop with them first in line.

   “Ok, after a few more lights, we’re gonna see how you ar with parallel park-” 

Carr was cuts off by the sounds of approaching music coming from outside, catching Violet’s attention and making her rolls down the window to see a car stopping on their left side.

“ _ My music's so loud _ __  
_ I'm swangin' _ __  
_ They hopin' that they gonna catch me ridin' dirty _ __  
_ Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty _ _  
_ __ Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty” 

__ The music came blasting from the paused hot red lowrider, decorated with flames. The driver rolls down their windows, revealing themself as a white man dressed in designers clothes with a pair of black shade sealing his eyes.

 He lifted his shade up, giving a wink to Violet follows by a whistle.

  “Hey! She’s 16 pal!” Carr chastised him, rising out of his seat and honking the horn. “The nerves of people, I tells you.” Carr fix his jacket as he sat back down.

  Either the catcalling seems to have flew over Violet’s head, not understanding what the signals meant, or she didn’t give it much mind. No, instead, she was squinting her eyes at the driver. 

  A pool of nostalgia was brewing into a storm with her subconscious, had been doing since the moment her eyes perks up at the thought of driving. When her hands gripped the steering wheel, foot stepping on the break and gas, and feelings the wheels rolls on the road as she felt a newfound sense, or newly returned, sense of freedom as she controls where the vehicle go. 

 But she felt like she was holding herself back. While she obeyed all the speed limit shown to her on signs follows by the stops signs, her feet was itching to forever steps on the gas pedal and never getting off of it, flooring the vehicle so that it zoom across the streets. The thrill of outracing all the other cars, with the police sirens behind you, risking putting a criminal record on your life but not caring because it got your heart beating at the same speed that the car was going. Going way beyond the speed limit and pushing the car to it fullest potential, hoping one day to enter speed force and go a fast as the Flash and all the other speedsters in the world. She didn't care about the risk, at long as it distracts her long enough to forgets everything that wrong with her life. 

    The loss of her family. Her home. Being stuck in a supposed safe haven that turned out to be nothing but a Hell, where she was spat at everyday by Markovians. Finding only comfort within the palace’s walls, but still looking behind her shoulders in case one of the guards views her as a threat and decides to neutralize her in the name of Markovia. To always keeping to herself, not bothering to have a social life or fit in when the only place she’d ever belongs was in ruins. Crying herself at night into her pillows and forcing herself to back up in the morning to work for the Markov famil-

  Violet shook her head, Gabrielle’ memories and struggles fading away, only to turns us back later. While those memories wasn’t her, Violet and Gabrielle shared the lust of racing, and the arrival of a possible opponent only made them crazed that desire to be fulfill more.

 Violet stare at the driver once more, giving a nod of the head, hoping he understands the signal.

  The other driver was confused at first, until a a struck of realization hits him. He complied with a nod of his own, follows by another lift of his shade and wink.

 “Oh for the love of-” Carr growled. “Violet, ignore him. Some men are jus-Uh Violet? Is everything alright?” 

  Violet’s eyes was on the road once more, hands gripping the steering wheel tighter, and her feet moving slightly over to the gas in hope of stepping on it as soon as possible.

 “Uh Violet? Is there something on your mind that you needs to discuss. ‘Cause I could be M’gann and acts as counselor if you wants.”

   “Nothing wrong. Everything fine,” Violet assured him, but that didn’t sooth him, neither was the other driver staring at the road similar to Violet, engines roaring like Wolf whenever he was angry or hungry.

 The red light shifted from red to yellow, only a few seconds away from becoming green and permitting the vehicles to resume driving.

  “Violet,” Carr made sure his seatbelt was tighten around him enough, not liking where this was going. “Whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t. Never subdue to peer pre-”

  “Carr,” Violet cuts him off as the car aside them starting to play a new song.

 And just like that, the light turned green.

“Shut up and drive,” Violet said in unison with the playing song as she slam onto the gas, sending the car speeding forward with the car zooming with them, being necks and necks with each other.

 “VIOLET!” Carr hold onto dear life of his seatbelt, seeing a new reason everyone should be worry about Violet driving.

* * *

 

“Carr’s calling.” Artemis announced to everyone residing within the living of Conner’s and M’gann’s place, answering her cell phone.

   “I knew it, I knew it,” Will grew with worry, rising out of his seat. “Violet got into an accident and now she and Carr are both in the hospital wearing body casts.”

  “Can’t Violet Harper heals Violet Harper?“ Forager reminded Will.

  “I knows, but the point is that I knew Violet wasn’t ready for driv-”

 “Shhhhhhhhhh!” Artemis shushed Will, placing a finger on her lips, returning to her phone call with a frantic Carr. “Sorry about that Carr. Now, repeats what you just said, but slow down.”

  “O-O-Ok,” Carr stuttered from the other side cell phone. “I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Violet doesn’t needs that much lessons because Gabrielle have all of them stored for her.”

  “Really?  Oh thanks goodness,” Artemis released a puff of air. “Great news everyone. Violet and Carr are not in the hospital. Turns out Violet learned a thing or two from Gabrielle.”

  “That’s good to hear,” M’gann responded. Glad for her friends’ safely and her car insurance not rising.

   “So what’s the bad news then?” Artemis returned to Carr.

 “Turns on the news and you’ll find out,” Carr told her.

 “Ok?” Artemis raised a questioning eyebrow as she picks up the remote and turns on the TV. After a few seconds, the screen lid up, already on the news channel since this morning.

  “Breaking News!” The anchorwoman announced. “Police are currently engage in a high speed race with a wannabe  Flash driving a yellow vehicle.”

 Said yellow vehicle appears on screen, with several police cars chasing after it, but the suspect was way ahead, smoking radiating off from the wheels as they drive down the streets , passing other cars along the way in their escape from the police chasing them.  Said yellow vehicle was greatly similar to-

  “Is that..My car!?” M’gann shouted.

   “Oh no,” Jeff didn’t like where this one going. 

 The anchorwoman continues. “This speedster was reported to had been engaged in a street race earlier . Their opponent remains unknown and not within police custody , but the officers are gonna let that crime slide and focus more on catchi-Oh, now it’s appearing an arm is coming out of the passenger's window and it’s-Waving at us.”

 The news helicopter gave a close up of the waving arm.

  “Do you sees me-My arm I means?” Carr, now on speaker phone, asked.

 “Oh we can sees you alright,” Artemis answered.

“Ok now there’s another arm coming out. But from the driver’s side,” the anchorwoman announced. “Now let see if it gonna gives the police a wa-Oh! Well instead of a warm welcome, that driver is giving them the bird.”

 A closeup of an arm from the driver’s side was shown, middle finger blurred.

  “Oh my god. That’s really is Violet!” Conner exclaimed., everyone's eyes glued to the screen.

 Even Wolf had woken from his nap to see what Violet and Carr had gotten themselves into. Sphere beats at the rude gesture.

 “Daddy, why’s that finger blurry?” Lian asked.

   “It’s because uh...There’s something wrong with the camera. Yeah, that’s it,” Will explained the best he could without revealing anything as he covers her eyes.

 “Woah, where she learn that from?” Carr asked.

  “Holy shit,” Wally whispered under his breath.

“Violet!” Brion rise out of his seat.

   “Violet Harper and Lucas Carr are being chased by authority.” Forager replies.

  “I knew they would gets themselves into trouble, but I wasn’t expecting something like this to happen” Jeff responded in disbelief.

  “Care to enlighten on what lead you and Violet into a life of crime?” Dick asked Carr through the phone.

 “Yes! Tells us!” Brion demanded.

 “Ok, ok, no needs to yells,” Carr answered, police siren could be heard in the background. “Ok, we learn something interesting about Gabrielle today. Turns out….She was a street racer.”

  “Says what now?”Jeff couldn’t see Violet being engaged in such an activity.

“Yep, you learn something new about a person everyday. And looks like we have to learn of one of Gabrielle's hobby while she was in Markovia the hard wa-Uf!.”

  Violet made a left turn, with the police still on her trails.

  “We heard of street racers going on in Markovia at night,” Jace spoke up. “But we thought they were just rumors.”

  “Apparently those rumors are true,” Forager commented. 

 “Street racing.” Victor let the phase rolls off his tongue, the dangerous and illegal game sounds so foreign with Violet involves is it. 

   “So Gabrielle was a street racer, and now Violet is reliving her legacy...Awesome!” Wally laughed, Wolf joining in.

 “Our mileage is gonna be so high now,” Conner groaned.

“No, not awesome!” Will protested. “Give me the phone so I can talks some sense into her.”

  “Yeah I don’t see that happening anytime soooooooonnnnn!” Carr hollered.

    “Ok, now the suspect in pursuit is making an illegal U-turn and….Oh. Well things just got got more interesting. Now the street racer is driving backward.”

 “Violet! Why are we driving backward!” A panicked Carr asked her.

      “Not sure. The thought just came to mind, feeling like I always wanted to try this. Does this count as practicing reversing backward?” Violet’s voice appeared in the phone.

   “Never knew she had it in her,” Tara commented.

  “Violet! Violet! Can you hear me?” Will asked, taking Artemis’ cell phone out of her hand and bringing it to his ears.

  “Oh! Hello Will!” Violet’s replied. “Is everyone there with you?”

 “Yes, we’re all here, watching you on the news.”

 “I’m on the news? Oh! I’m on TV. Traci gonna be so excited to knows that another one of her teammates slash friends was on TV!”

“Oh, you’ll be famous alright. Behind bars when the police catch up with you!”

  “IF they catch up with me you means, and I don’t think that will happens anytime soon because they’re too busy eating my dust! Well, the car’s dust actually. Good luck catching me Po-Po!” Violet called out.

    “Go Violet Harpe go! Go Violet Harper go!” Wally, Forager, and Lian chanted, cheering Violet on.

 “Don’t encourage her!” Will cried out. “Looks Violet, this may seems fun and all but you gonna needs t-Hey!”

  Brion snatch the phone out of Will’s hand. “Violet! Do you knows how dangerous this is!? You could gets hurts or in trouble!”

    “I knows! Just the thrill of it turns me on. And this is nothing compare to all the missions we go on. You should try it sometimes. Oh! Maybe we can race each other on a date or we can go on a double date and race another couple. How does that sounds?”

   “Sounds fun, but I think Brion prefer to have a romantic night with you under the stars rather than behind bars,” Dick replied. “Violet, I’d known this’d been fun and all, but you gonna needs to gets the police off your track long enough for you guys to escape before they trace your license plate.”

  “My license plate,” M’gann corrected him.

“Don’t worry, it will be as easy as a piece of cake as you says. These policies are very slow,” Violet giggled.

  “Ok. Now the driver is driving forward again, but their joyride is gonna comes to an end because police are blocking the road up the exits up ahead on both sides.” The anchorwoman shown the police blocking the road.

   “Ok Violet, you guys needs to get out of their now,”  Artemis Warner them.

 “Way ahead of you,” Violet answered. “I’m about to takes a detour.”

  “Detour? Where?”

“Whoever this driver is, they got guts because they’re heading straight for the police with full intents to ram straight into th-What the? Ok, now what appears to be an indigo portal of some sort had appears in front of the police.”

  “She wouldn’t,” Will identified the partial that had appeared on the screen as a boom tube.

 “Oh yes she would,” Artemis signed.

 “Violet! I’m not sure that’s such a good ideaaaaaaaaa!” Carr cried out.

“Yeeeeeeee-hawwwwwww!” Violet hollered. “Is that how it goes!?”

 “Now the car just drove straight through the portal, not coming out the other end. And now the mysterious portal had just vanishes, taking the suspects whatever’s the other side.” The screen shows police coming to a stop, officers stepping out of their vehicles, scratching their heads in confusion at where the suspects could had gone and unsure what to do next. “Now that what you called a grand exit.”

 “She didn’t,” Conner said in disbelief.

  “Oh yes she did,” M’gann relied.

“Forager wasn’t aware a boom tube could holds such a vehicle,” Forager commented.

 “Violet, where does that boom tube lead to?” Artemis demanded to knows.

   “Do not worries,” Violet replied. “We’re about to comes home any second now.”

 “Home!?” Will exclaimed, worries when he returns home he’ll find a car through his living room. “Violet, please tells me you’re not doing what you think you’re doing!?”

   “Can’t talks now Will. I’m about to park the vehicle.”

 “Parked where exac-” Jeff got his answers already before his question was finish being ask when his eyes caught an indigo light coming from outside.

    “Oh no,” Conner groaned as everyone turned to stare at a boom tube in their backyard...follows by M’gann car jumping right out of it. Slamming onto the ground and swirling around and around. 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” Carr shrieked in the whirlpool, the wheels creaking as they slide across the grass, leaving dents into them, coming to a complete stop in the driveway in the same spot it was placed in before the student and principal left.

   “Violet!” Brion shouted as he and everyone ran outside to grates the escaped convicts.

 The passenger side door open with Carr falling out of it, landing face first on the ground. 

  “We’re alive. We’re alive,” Carr pants, crawling onto the grass and began kissing on it. “Oh, the ground. The sweet sweet ground, how I miss yo-Oh, ok,  yep. I pick up some dirt.” Carr spit I out the content from his mouth. “I’m think I’m gonna be taking the bus for while.”

  “Told you they couldn’t catch me,” Violet boasted proudly, getting out the car and meeting up with the worry crowd.

   “Violet!? Are you alright!?” Brion asked, checking over her.

 “Yes, better than alright actually!” Violet cheered. “Running, or driving in my case, from the law was so thrilling! Now I understands why criminals enjoy breaking the law so much.”

  “Violet! What was you thinking pulling a stunt like that!?” Will was fuming, worrying that Violet might turns to a life of crime now that she’d gotten an case of it.

   “Wasn’t out of thinking exactly, more of instincts really. Like it felt...right.”

  “Not according to the law it’s not,” Dick stated. “But I knows some street racers at Gotham City that would love to race with you.”

  “Really!?” Violet hop at the idea of engaging in a more professional, but still  illegal, street racing with fellow racers. “When can I meets them?”

  “Oh no, you’re not street racing ever again!” Artemis protested.

  “Ok, I’ll ask her Aunt  Iris,” Wally said to his aunt through his cell phone, walking up to Violet.  “Aunt Iris call and she’s upset that another news person news was reporting Violet instead of her and wants to knows if she interview you. Your identify will remains anonymous of course.”

 “Sur-”

“No,” Artemis and Willa answered for her, making her pout.

“So lets me gets this straight,” Victor began, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Violet isn’t allows to cross the road alone, cooks by herself, or use knives without adult supervision, and she still doesn’t understands when people are flirting with her. But she knows how to drive a car, and use to be a professional street racer.”

“Apparently so,” Jeff replied.

“Violet went zoom zoom,” Lina mimic an engine roaring.

“Yes, I certainly did,” Violet gave her nose a little poke.

“What a women,” Brion finds this resurfaced wild side of Violet very appealing.

   “Surprised the car made it out ok,” M’gann commented.

 “Do I gets my driver’s license now!?” Violet exclaimed, petting Wolf and Sphere.“Oh! An idea just came in mind! Maybe I can’t drives Bio-Ship and race her!”

  Bio-Ship chirped, liking the idea.

  “We created a speed demon,” Artemis whined.

  “Can Forager drive next!?” Forager raised two of his arms. 

 “Sure thing,” Carr answered. “But you gonna needs to find yourself a new teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS for the next special I’ll be doing a beach day and it gonna includes a lot of characters. Feel free to send in ideas or request of what you wanna see play out in the beach day
> 
> Here are the characters that gonna be in here:  
> \- Outsiders  
> \- Runaways  
> -The team  
> \- The children and their parents  
> \- Gregor  
> -Perdita  
> -Jim, Roy  
> -And one Harper Row who’s remains unaware of everyone’s superhero identity 
> 
> Feels free to share any shenanigans you want to happens on the beach day 🏖


	56. She is 17, going on 18, so you better not brings your hands down any lower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Brion being 18 now, he get several shovel talks from various protective people.

“Recognized, Nightwing, B07.” The Zeta-Beam announced Dick arrival at Mount Justice.

“So much for an isolated area,” Brion signs in annoyance at his mediation session being intrude upon, uncurling his legs from their criss cross position and turning around to face an approaching Dick while still seated on the boulder he’d been meditating on.

“Thoughts I might finds you here,” Dick stood before him.

  “How could you not when I told I would be here in the first place?” Brion folded his arms with an unamused expression plaster on his face.

  “Oh right. Well I just wanting to check up on you to see if your weekly meditation session was going alright and all.”

  “Oh really? Is that all?” Brion raised an eyebrow out of suspicious, knowing full well that Dick didn’t just came here to check up on him.

   “Alright, you gots me,” Dick shrugged his shoulders in defeat. “Truth is I needed to talks to you about something.”

  “Is this something urgent?” Brion wanted to gets this over and done with.

  “Not entirely, unless you care about your relationship with Violet and all.” Dick was using the Violet’s card again, something he and others been using on the prince to gets something out of him.

“Fine. Tell me what it is that you wish to discuss about.” Brion gots off the boulder, arms still folded.

  “Works every time,”  Dick gave a little laugh. “Ok, so how do I address this without making it be too awkward for you?”

 “Can this conversation be over already?” Brion was losing his patience.

“Ok, so you’re 18, which technically makes you an adult under law, even though you'll always be a little and hot tempered prince to me,” Dick jokes, recalling the prince’s birthday a few weeks ago where Violet and the others celebrated the prince twins’ birthday in Markovia. Despite being a big stepping stone in their lives, it was a short celebration between family and friends.  

  “Yet I’d proven to handle being an adult more than you have despite you being 3 years my senior,” the prince added his own humor.

  “At least I’m allows to drinks,” Dick retailed, but quickly got back on topic. “While you’re 18, Violet is still 17,” Dick stated Violet being one year older now.

  “Yes, people usually gets a year older on their birthday.” The prince added sass.

 “Which means there’s a one year age difference between the two of you. Now it’s not a big deal since there are plenty of other couples in yours situation, including members of the team an-”

 “Can you please just gets to your point already?”

“I’m getting there, I’m getting there,” Dick continues. “Now I knows you and Violet had been dating for over a year now, and everyone is happy for you too. But-”

 “But what?” Brion wanted to knows how Violet plays into this.

 “Oh boy, this is harder than I thought it would be,” Dick groaned, rubbing a hand on the back of his head. “What I’m getting at is...Well…You’re a young adult now, an experienced one due to you being a prince and all and having studied abroad. Meanwhile, Violet is still a teen and she still have a lots to experience having been brought into this world just a year ago and...What I’m saying is…..She’s still vulnerable to almost everything, especially being engage in a romantic relationship and all. So I needs you to be..patience with her.”

 “Excuse me? What do you means by be patience with her?  I’d not pressure her into doing anything she doesn’t wants to do, nor have I ever taken advantage of her if  that’s what you’re implying.” Brion came into a defensive stance.

 “I knows, I knows, and that’s great. And I needs you to keeps doing that with her, and not follows any of your..Urges for her.”

  “Urges? What do yo-” Brion’s eyes widen with realization, finally understand the true reasons for this conservation. The thoughts made his  cheeks redden and began to heats up. “By urges, you means se-”

 “Don’t says it outloud, please.” Dick begs of him, red appearing on his face. “Don’t like the s word and Violet being in the same sentence. But sooner or later it needed to be discuss, and it really should had been discuss in the beginning when you two first starting dating. But now that’s you’re an adult while Violet is still a teenager, we thoughts it would be best to address it now before you take your relationship any further, unless you two already-”

 “NO!” Brion cried out. “Noth-nothing of the sorts have happened, I’m swear.”

 “Oh good,” Dick let out a breath of relief. “But have there been any...urges?”

 “Y-yes,” Brion hopes Dick would ends it there, not wanting to discuss his fantasies of Violet.

  “And there’s nothing to be ashamed of for having urges, but,” Dick assured him, placing a hand over his shoulders as a serious expression took over his face. “It’s best to keeps those urges to yourself and not follows them through. Unless you wants me to give you a more..eternal exile.”

 Brion gulped. “Of-of course.”

 “Good, glad we have this conservation.” Dick patted the prince’s back, just as relieve as he is for this cringeworthy conversation being finally puts to an end, turning around and about to head off just as he stops in his tracks to face the prince once more. “Oh, and Brion.”

 “Yes?”  _ What now,  _ Brion thoughts.

 “Expect more of these talks from everyone else later on.” Dick warned him of the inevitable.

 “Of course there would be.”

* * *

 

“So Brion,” Jeff took a seat next to Brion on the porch table, follows by Carr.

 “Hmm?” Brion looks up from his cellphone.

 “We needs to have a very important discussion with you,” Carr finish for Jeff.

 Letting out a sign, Brion place his phone back into his pocket, knowing where this was leading to. “Lets me guess, has to do with me and Violet, doesn’t it?”

   “Yes it does,” Carr was surprised that Brion knew the topic beforehand.

“Well you don’t needs to because Dick already lectured me.”

  “Oh, looks like he beats up to him.”

“Yes, he did,” the conversation was still fresh in his mind, and he didn’t wants to go through the progress again.  “He told me everything that needed to be address, so you two have nothing to discuss with me that hadn’t already been discuss.”

  “Well too bad ‘cause we have a few things we needs to address on our own” Jeff stated firmly. 

“Oh. And what if I don’t wants to discuss anything at the moment.”

 “Guy, come on, no needs to turns this into a brawl,” Carr joins in. “Jeff, go easy on the kid, will ya?”

 “Kid? He ain’t a kid anymore. He’s an adult,” Jeff stated “, an adult who’s dating a 17 year old girl. And I wants to make sure that dating is all they’re doing. If he’s knows what good for him.” Black electricity bolts began to sparks from his hands as a warning.

 “What Jeff means is that-And I have M’gann do the same thing with all the 18 years old at the school-we don’t wants you two to rush into your relationship, especially with Violet not being...Well experienced and all an-”

  “If you’re worry about me sleeping with her, than don’t because as I told Dick before I’m not gonna pressure her into doing anything she doesn’t wants or not ready for.” Brion explained.

 “Looks,” the sparks from Jeff’s hands vanish, placing one on his shoulders “, it’s not that we don’t trust you and Violet. Believe me, if we didn’t, you two wouldn’t be dating in the first place. It’s just….With a lots of things being new to Violet and all ,and her jumping at any chance to experience something new…. We just don’t wants her to rush into something when she’s still adjusting to her new life without knowing the consequences. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Jeff was just concern for Violet, someone he’d comes to views as daughter, and her well-being. He trusted Brion, no doubts about it, but he just wasn’t comfortable with how experience he was compared to Violet and didn’t wants her to do something she might regrets.

   “Of course, and your worries are valid,” Brion assured them. “I promise you that we won’t take our relationship any further until we’re both ready.”

 “Thanks you,” Jeff let out a breath .

“But,” Carr cuts in, hand roaming in his jacket’s pocket in search for something. “When you two thinks you’re ready to go to...Second base,” he placed a blue wrapped condom in front of Brion on the table. “Make sure you use protection.”

“......Are you kidding me?” A blush appears across Brion’s nose.

 “Carr! We’re supposed to be encouraging them not to have sex until Violet is 18!” Jeff scolded the high school’s principal. “Not the other way around!”

  “I knows, I knows, but it’s just a precaution in case Violet decides she wants t-”

 “Don’t even finishes that! Just...Why do you have one on you in the first place?”

“What? You think that just because I’m a school principal means my life revolves around school? Well you’re wrong.  You’re not the only who like to have fun between the sheets.” Carr smirked.

“.....I better not catch you giving Violet the pills.”

“Oh my god,” Brion groaned, pushing the condom far away from him.

* * *

 

“So…..You’re 18,” Conner began, wiping the sweat off his face after having finishing working on a motorcycle outside his home with Brion assisting him.

 “Yes, now I’m 9 years older than you but do not fret. I’m sure you’ll catch up to me someday,” Brion chuckles.

 “Haha, hilarious,” Conner gave an eyeroll. “But serious though, you’re an adult now. And with regards to your relationship with Violet, who’s still a teenager and not as exper-”

“Stops,” Brion pinch the bridge of his nose. “Just stops. I already got chastised by Dick, Jeff, and Carr about not furthering the intimacy with Violet. And as I told them, I’m not gonna pressure her into anything.”

  “Oh thanks goodness,” Conner brought a hand to his chest, relieved over that responsibility being done. Now time for the difficult part..

 “But seeing how close you and Violet had gotten over the past year and how eager Violet is at almost everything, and both of you being virgins and all, I thoughts it would do you guys some good if..If I offers you guys advice through my own experience.”

 “Excuse me?” Brion didn’t like where this going, not wishing to hear the sex accounts between a grown man who’s really 8 years and a 55 years old shapeshifting Martian.

“Now hear me out.” Brion wasn’t the only one suffering. Conner didn’t wants to discuss this sorts of things with someone he see his younger self in, but he was doing it for his and Violet’s sake. No matters how cringey it is.

  “Looks, when me and M’gann first starting dating, I was just a few months old and she was technically 48, but we all acted and looks like we were 16. We didn’t...go to second base until we were much older and our first time was very..I don’t things awkward is the right word-”

 “Nope, I’m not hearing another word of this.” And just like that, Brion storms off, about to finds refuge inside from the over revealing talk when his path was block by Wolf and Sphere.

  “Out of my way!” Brion ordered, but all he got was angry growling and beeping from the two peculiar companions.

 “They’re not leaving until we’re done,” Conner calls out.

  “Please ends me already.”

* * *

 

“We needs to talk,” Will began, turning around to face the prince with the butcher knife he was using to chop meat with still in his hands 

“Not again,” Brion groaned, wishing Violet would hurry up freshing in the bathroom so they can go on their date. And so he can miss yet another talk.

  “Looks, I have this discussion three times already. One of which gave too much information than it needed to. So I don’t needs to hear it again.”

 “Well too bad ‘cause you’re hearing it us from now,” Artemis entered the kitchen with Wally by her, both taking a seat at the table next to Brion with menacing eyes. Brucely came in, glaring at Brion with a growl.

  “Of course,” Brion signed. “Go ahead, says what you needs to say.”

 “Well, since you already heard this before, we’re gonna be brief with you,” Will stated.

 “Might as well as says this before you asks. No, me and Violet are not having se-”

_ CHOP!  _ Will slams the butcher knife into the table, right in front of Brion.

“Sex,” Brion finishes, scooting his chair backward a bit .

 “Good, and you better keeps it at first base,” Wally warned. 

“Or else you’ll be joining the dead club, not the faked your death one,” Artemis added.

  “And if we discovers that you pressure her into anything, you’re gonna knows what it feels like to be neuter,” Will picks the knife back up, aiming it at Brion’s said area in jeopardy.

 Brucely whimpered at the mention of the n word while Brion gulped.

 “Got it?” All three of the adults asked.

 “Aff-affirmative.”

  “Ok Brion I’m ready!” Violet came out of the bathroom. “Sorry I took so...long? Did I miss something?”

 “Nothing Violet,” Wally assures her, patting a fear stricken Brion. “Just warnin-I means warming Brion up for your date.”

 “Then why does he seems so pale?”

* * *

 

“Looks, we needs to talks,” Victor began.

“Not again,” the universe seem to be against Brion for these last few days. Bad enough his life was threatened by Will, Artemis, and Wally and the image of Conner and M’gann being intimate was forever drills in his head, now his two roommates was about to give a lecture of their own to him. In the middle of the night, inside the Bio-Ship. Brion rise out of his bed to stare at his supposed to be sleeping roommates who was standing in front of his bunk of their bunkbeds.

  “Forager and Victor Stone wish to give Brion Markov the talk as humans called regarding Brion Markov’s relationship with Violet Harper now that Brion Markov is of age where Brion Markov is considers a man.” Forager explained.

“Looks, it was bad enough all of Violet’s parents wants me to not go any further with Violet,” Brion was getting real tired of this. “As I told all of them before, I’m not sleeping with Violet.”

   “What sleeping together has to do with this. Forager and Victor Stone wants to discuss mating.”

 “No, stepping is ano-You knows what, never mind. Says what you needs to says.”

“Look, Brion,” Victor rubs a hand on the back of his head, showing his discomfort for discussing this as his face heat up. “It’s not like we don’t trust you, it’s just that you’re an adult now and Violet is...Well, Violet. And we don’t wants her to go anything beyond kissing, hugging, or whatever go on between you two. Especially when she still have a lots of things to grasp. So what we’re trying to says is-”

  “If Brion Markov wish to keeps Brion Markov’s manhood and not have Brion Markov’s manhood stuff in Brion Markov’s mouth, Forger believes it would be best for Brion Markov to keeps Brion Markov’s hands and manhood to Brion Markov’s self. And far away from Violet Harper and Violet Harper’s womanhood.” Forager stated, showing no remorse in his rarely angry expression.

 “Yeah, what he said.” 

  “Does Brion Markov understand?”

 “Yes, yes, I do!” Brion hope this was the last of the discussions, bringing his head back down onto his pillow.

 “And Brion?” Victor continues.

“What!? What is it now!?”

“Why did we found this condom in your pockets?” Victor pulled out a conform from the pocket of his sweatshirt.

“........Where’s Carr? I wish to have a words with him.”

* * *

 

“So you’re 18 now.” Arsenal began.

 “As everyone keeps reminding me, ” Geo-Force knew where this was heading, not in the mood for yet another lecture after they’d just completed a mission with the team. Now they’re debriefing at the Watch Tower.

   “Looks, we’re sure you got told this more than enough times already,” Guardian joins in.

  “Yes, more than enough. And I heard the same thing before an-”

 “And now you’re hearing it from us,” Arsenal cuts his off. “Looks, usually I don’t usually give a damn what you kids or young adults do, but given Violet’s unique situation, I‘m only gonna butts in this one time and be brief with you.”

  “Heard that before.”

 “Well listen ‘cause I’m only gonna says this one,” Arsenal began powering up his robotic arm, point it at Geo-Force’s chest. “If you so much as pressure into doing anything without her consent, or tricks her into satisfying your fantasy of her, Markovia will be missing another member of it royal family. Got it?”

 “Or losing one if you don’t knows how to keep your hands to yourself.” Guardian cracked his knuckles.

 Geo-Force gulped. “Got it.”

 “Geo-Force, is everything alright?” Halo asked, the trio drawing attention from the rest of the team.

 “Geo-Force’s fine,” Beast Boy placed an arm around Geo-Force’s shoulders. “The clone twins here was probably just checking up on old princey here, making sure he was alright, and to see how far your guys’ relationship is going. Which isn’t that far I bet, right Geo-Force?” Beast Boy said in a threatening tone, shifting his hands into bear claws, claws inching to claw the prince if he answers no.

 “R-right.” Brion gulped, not liking the glares he was reciting form the rest of the superheroes.

* * *

 

“Violet, do you have the answer yet?” Brion asked a frustrating Violet, both of them was sitting on their knees in front of the coffee table.

“No!” Violet slams her pencil onto the table, and lay her head down into her pre-calculus textbook. “Math is hard! Why do we has to learn all of these angles and cosines and tangent. When will we ever use them?”

  “Probably never, but it's depends entirely on your profession. And the purpose of learning all this is to sharpen your mind.”

 “My mind is sharp enough and now it’s hurt,” Violet whines, her studying session with Brion was going just as she expected: Difficult.

 “Come on Violet, I knows you can do this.”

 “Okay,” Violet lifts her head up, about to picks up her pencil and resumes her attempt to answer the cursed pre-caucus question when an idea came to mind.

  “Brion?”

 “Yes my Halo?”

With a smirk, she wraps her hands around his necks, pulling his into a quick kiss but with plenty of passion. When she release him, Brion was left speechless.

  “Just wanted to show you how much I appreciates you for helping me with my studying.” Violet brought a finger to his sideburns, swirling them around. “I was hoping to show you more of my appreciation with a makeout session, but I guess studying is more important. So should we gets back to this question or can we moves on to another?”

 “......Screw studying. You’ll forgets everything when you’re older.” And just like that, Brion arise and picks her up bridal style, swirling her around. 

“WEEEEE!” Violet cheered, glad her plan works. 

 He brought her down onto the cough on her side, getting on top of her and placing his lips onto her, cutting her studying shorts for a makeout session.

Their hands was roaming around the other’s body, moaning into the kiss.

Violet giggles through the kiss as she wraps her legs around Brion’s waists when Brion pull away from the kiss.

 “What’s wrong?”  Violet asked in concern, afraid she oversteps.

“Nothing, it’s just…..Can I brings my hands to your waists? But only if you’re ok with it.” Brion didn’t wants to pressure into anything she was uncomfortable with. 

 “Yes, I’m ok with it, “ her face heats up.

With a nod, Brion returns his lips onto hers, his hands lowering and lowering until they reach her waists where they stays here, caressing them gently, itching to go beyond there one da-

_ Click.  _ Brion heard a clicking  of what he presume is the door being lock, bringing his face up to take a look to see who was out, much to a pouting Violet.

 He expected to finds a stern Artemis, Wally, or Will. Not...Jade, standing a far from the cough.

  Glaring at his, the woman that went as Cheshire brought a finger under neck and slide it across as a warning of what to comes if his hands go any lower than they already were.

   Brion gulps and give her a nod, letting her knows he heard the silence warning loud and clear.

 “Brion, what’s wrong?” Violet brought his attention back into her.

 “It’s Ja-” Brion back up, only to find long gone. 

“What?” Violet looks up to find no one else there.

“Nothing.” Brion wish he was 17 again. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS for the next special I’ll be doing a beach day and it gonna includes a lot of characters. Feel free to send in ideas or request of what you wanna see play out in the beach day
> 
> Here are the characters that gonna be in here:  
> \- Outsiders  
> \- Runaways  
> -The team  
> \- The children and their parents  
> \- Gregor  
> -Perdita  
> -Jim, Roy  
> -And one Harper Row who’s remains unaware of everyone’s superhero identity
> 
> Feels free to share any shenanigans you want to happens on the beach day 🏖


	57. They’re back! So can I keeps one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixture of the following prompts:
> 
> They are ordering pizza. And Garfield says he only wants cheese Pizza. Because eating meat is cannibalism to him, not just because he shape shifts, but because he lived on an animal Sanctuary with his mom.
> 
> Second Idea, Garfield tells Halo, Brion, Forager, Tara, Perdita, and Victor about a Mission he went on when he was with the Doom Patrol, and the mission was on an Island inhabited by Dinosaurs.
> 
> And Garfield, M'gann, and Connor take Perdita, Brion, Halo, Forager, Tara, and Victor to the Logan Animal Sanctuary. Where they meet Gar's Pet Monkey and Pet Elephant named Elizabeth (The Elephant is a reference to the tiny titans comic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hayden Philyaw 
> 
> Btw- one of the scene was inspire by this piece of art  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BkJB0z4AeQx/?igshid=1gzpay3iov1y2

“Gar, why isn’t Elizabeth eating the peanuts?” Violet pouted, pouring her handful of peanuts back into the bag she brought with her. “I thought elephants was supposed to love peanuts.”

  “That’s actually a myth,” Gar answers,  walking up to the Violet and Elizabeth with a peeled banana in his hands. “They actually preserve grass, plants, roots, bushes, and fruits. Here,” he handed her the fruit “, give her this. These are ones of her favorite”

   “Since you says so,” she took the banana and brought it up to Gar’s large 8ft tall  blue-gray elephant named Elizabeth. “Here you go Elizabeth, I heard this is a much more appropriate treat for elephants such as yourself.”

  Said elephant stares at Violet blankey tilting her head to the sides as she brought her trunks closer to Violet, sniffing her and then the banana.

  “Hmm, maybe you’re not hung-”

Violet was cuts off by Elizabeth roaring.

“Baraaaang!” Her trunk roared, taking the banana from Violet’s hands and lifting it up to her mouth to chew on.

  “Looks! She’s eating it! She’s eating it!” Violet exalims, jumping up and down as her orange aura took over, taking flight and flying up to be at Elizabeth’s height.

  “Who’s a good girl? Who’s a good girl? You are!” Violet cooed at Elizabeth, petting her behind the ears just like she does with Wolf and Brucely. 

“Barragg!” Elizabeth approves of Violet’s petting.

  “Told you two would becomes fast friends!” Gar hollered at them.

    “You was correct indeed!” Violet seated atop of Elizabeth, orange disappearing. “Let hope she and Wolfie gets along well too!”

  When Gar heard words of the wolf cub Violet had taken in for almost a month but had to place in an animal shelter, the green fellow thought he could saves her the trouble of having to drive to the animal shelter just to visit Wolfie when she could easily makes a boom tube by having Wolfie transported over to Logan Animal Sanctuary.

 To says Violet was overexcited when Gar gave her the news would be an understatement. Her clones joins in the bear hug she gave Gar.

 Once all the paperwork had been done, through boom tube Violet and Gar brought Wolfie over to the animal sanctuary with Perdita, Victor, Forager, Tara, and Brion accompanying them. 

  When Violet saw all the variety of animals in one place, reminding her of the zoo except more freedom  for the animals to roam around, she practically roar over delight of given the opportunity to connects with the beasts that was apart of Beast Boy’s childhood. One of them was a elephant named Elizabeth who’d been rescued from poachers few years ago. 

  Violet and Gar was outside in the open fields hanging with Elizabeth.

  Not wanting Wolfie to be alone, days earlier went in search of another old pet of her to be a companions of Wolfie, who’s about to shlithers right in….

  “Looks King and Wolfie!” Violet waved at her approaching former pets but always companions in her heart. “I’m riding an elephant!”

  “Bark! Bark! Bark!” Wolfie shows his enthusiasm of his new home while King only hiss, shithering onto Wolfie’s legs and sliding up until he was atop of him, resting his head atop of Wolfie’s.

  “Awww! They’re copying me! I knew you two would becomes the best of friends!” The scene could outmatch any cute animals videos online. “Quick! Someone needs to take a picture!”

  “On it!” Tara announced, approaching them with a camera in hands ready to take a picture with Perdita behind her, follows by Brion who have a certain monkey on his shoulders.

  “Oh! Hello, Monkey!” Violet waved at Garr’s pet monkey, Monkey.

 “Ohh, ohh, aaah, aaah!” Monkey waved back at her with one free hand while the other was busy searching though Brion’s sideburns, for ticks or flea most likely.

 “Would someone please tell this banana pudding for brains that there's nothing in my sideburns for him to snack on.” Brion did his gets not to steam up so he wouldn’t burns Monkey, even those his mind was leading toward heating up just enough to not burn Monkey but just to gets him off the prince.

  “OUCH!” Brion hollered after Monkey smack him in the head. “What was that for you small excuse for an ap-OUCH! He hits me again.”

  “Told you to watch what you says around him,” Gar chuckles, Tara and Perdita joining in as Tara took a video to send to Gregor later on. Gar offer up his arm for Monkey to sits, which he took and hop off of Brion. Not before giving tugging at his sideburns once more and giving him another smack in the head.

   “Grrrr.” Brion growled, Monkey sticking his tongue out at him. 

 “He’s smarter than he looks,” Gar gave him a questionable look, still wondering if the Monkey god he met during the trance those Godde Goggles put him in was his Monkey as he stated.

  Seeing Brion upset, Wolfie went up to himaand rubs his head against his legs. 

“Thanks you Wolfie,” Brion petted his head. Seeing his as an opportunity, King slithers up his arm and place himself atop of Brion’s head.

  “Of course you go for the head,” Brion huff at the usual with King. “Good to see how you hadn’t changed a bit.”

   “It appears Fred Bugg isn’t the only ones with animals on Fred Bugg,” Forager (Fred Bugg at the moment) approach the group from behind with Victor and several employees with cringed and worried expressions over their faces.

  “See King  will forever ad-Mother of God!” Brion hollered when he turned around to be face to face with Fred...Only to meets face to face with several beetles that ranges from species in Longhorn beetles to Weevils stuck on his face.

   “Yo-You have som-You have something on yours face,” Brion pointed his own face, indicating for Fred to checks on his own.

  “Yes, Fred Bugg is very aware of Fred Bugg’s new friends!” Fred cheered, not being bothered by the beetles whatsoever as they crawl around his face. “New bugs friends seems to be very interested in Fred Bugg.”

  “Appears so,” Perdita did her best to hide her disgust.  

“That’s….Quite the sight,” Tara had all to says.

 “As soon as he went to the insects’s cages...The-They,” one of the employees began. “They just crawls over to him. It’s like they were attracted to him.”

   “Thankfully it was only just the beetles and not the spiders,” Victor (disguised with a glamour charm) shivers, refusing to even take a peep at Fred until those bugs were gone. 

  “Never knew Earth’s beetles could be so...friendly,” Violet, who got off of Elizabeth after she lowered herself for Violet to gets off of her. “Wonders what makes your face so attractive to them?”

  “Much be the pheromones,” Tara whispered to Perdita, hypnotizing  that the beetles detect that Forager is one of them.

  “Now that’s being one with nature,” Gar stated.

  “I think...I think...They’re mating with his face,” another employee nearly hurls at the suggestion.

   “That’s how mating goes?” Violet raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t mating usually involves  two people with use of their gen-”

  “And now I heard and seen enough for one day.” Victor cuts Violet off before she could go into further details as he drape an arm around Fred, but still keeping a distance away from his infected face. “Come on, let gets your...fangirls off of you.”

   “Fangirls tickles,” Fred giggled as he was taken away and the employees to get himself take care of.  

  Just as they were leaving, one of the sanctuary’s wolf, an Arabian one to be exact with a slender body with  grayish yellow fur, took their place and ran up to them.

  “Looks Wolfie! It’s one of yours new packmates!” Violet greeting one of the the other wolves at the stantuary, please that there was others wolves for Wolfie to plays with.

   Running up to Violet, the wolf hop onto her, standing on his hind legs and began to slumber her with his tongue. 

  “He-Hey there, cutie.” Violet giggles as she brought her hands to rub at the wolf’s fur. 

 “Looks like you made a new friend, Violet,” Brion smiled fondly at the scene, knowing full well that it wouldn’t take too long  for the animals to warm up to Violet. 

 However, his expression grew lower when the wolf mount on Violet’s legs, getting ones between his own as his tail continues to wag fiercely.

   “Oh...Oh boy, he REALLY likes you,” Brion was growing uneasy with how affectionate the wolf was growing. And his suspicious was corrects when the wolf took a step further and starting to hump on Violet while panting.

“Oh my!” Perdita brought her hands to her face to covers from eyes from the scene while Tara was videotaping this, waiting for Brion’s reaction to boil over.

  “Oh, is this a dance of sorts?” Violet, ever the oblivious.

“Woah, I knew you was close with animals but never knew that close,” Gar jokes.

 “Hey, no no! Bad dog! Only I’m allowed to do that!” Brion, with a full blown blush on his face, protested as he grabs ahold of the wolf to gets him off but the wolf shown no signs of stopping until he was finish.

  “Baraaaaaggg!” Elizabeth toot a laugh of her own.

  “Muhahahahah!” Gar chuckles, Monkey wipe a tear from his eyes. “M-Man, this reminds me of the time when the Doom Patrol and I went to Dinosaur Island and this Velociraptor mistook Mentos as one of his own an-”

  “Dinosaur Island?” Violet sounds confuse, the horny wolf no longer on her after Brion puts him in his place and stood between him and the whining wolf that was looking to jumps on her again. “Is that an amusement park?”

  “Nope, the real deal, just like it said in the name.” 

 “Wait, since if it based on it names, then that means...”

 “There’s an island inhabited by dinosaurs. Yep,” Gar answered for her. “Located somewhere in the South Pacific. And there are plenty of others extinct animals roaming there too, but mostly just the dinosaurs.”

  “But I thoughts dinosaurs went extinct billions of years ago?” Violet gots on her knees to pet Wolfie.

 “They are,” Brion replied. “And still are today. Such a place doesn’t exists.”

 “Hate to burst your bubble but dinosaur island does too exists. I’d been there myself and trusts me, going there would be Jurassic Park coming to life.”

  “Oh yeah?” Brion furrowed his eyebrows. “If such a place exist, than why hadn’t there been a story about it on the news.”

  “Uh hello? Mysterious island far out in the ocean fulls of other unfounded islands, no signs of humans inhabiting them?”

  “Is this true?” Tara eyed Perdita , intrigue by the existence of such a place. 

“Well...Despite having never been there myself or seen it myself, if Gar says such a place exists, than I believes him.” Perdita answered.

 “Thanks you your Majesty,” Gar huffed.

“Since there had been no records of this...Dinosaur Island,” Brion air quoted “, than it’s doesn’t exists.”

 “I believes you Garfield!” Violet raised her hand in the air to show her support. 

 “Thanks you, aurora borealis,” Gar added just to spike Brion.

“Don’t.” It works, King hissing in amusement as he melts upon Brion’s heated head. “And unless I see this island full of dead species, I’ll continues to denied it existence.”

  “Is that so?” Gar got an idea, smirk appearing on his face. “Care to makes a little wager?”

 “What do you have in mind?”

“Violet,” Gar catch Violet’s attention, the Qurac girl’s looking up. “Think you can boom tube us over to Dinosaur Island?”

 “Certainly.” Viole replied with a nod.

 “Perfect,” he looks back up to Mr. Knows It All. “Ok Brion, since you’re so sure of yourself, Violet here will take us over to Dinosaur Island, proving once and for all that it doe exists”

  “You’re setting yourself up for failure,” Brion replied. “And what do you gets out of this if your little imaginary island turns out to be real?”

 “I gets to choose the pizza topping  we gets after the next mission.”

“By pizza topping, you just means plain cheese,” Brion clarified, disapproving of green boy’s poor choice in pizza.

 “What can I says?” He shrugged his arms. “Been living on this sanctuary my entire life and it would be an injustice to my fellow animals bertahan to eats any members of them.”

  “Oh great, another cannibalism speech,” Brion groaned. “Let hurry and prove that your Dinosaur Island doesn’t exists.”

* * *

 

“Still says Dinosaur Island doesn’t exist?” Gar, transformed as a T-Rex, taunted Brion. 

  “For the last time! You was right and I was wrong! Now can you can speed up so we can gets Violet and Forager back!” Brion hollered, griping onto the Gar with Perdita, Victor, and Tara seated behind him.

  “How did I let you guys dragged me into this?” Victor groaned at finding himself deeper in the strangeness that is in his life now.

 Turns out Dinosaur Island is very much real, and filled to the brim with dinosaurs and other animals proclaimed to be extinct. Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Giganotosaurus. They were all there living among each other’s.

  Despite Garfield having won, earning the right to choose the next pizza topping after the next mission, being cheese pizza of course, they should had really thoughts this though before brining teens to an island of dinosaurs.

  A group of teams with two teens who gets excited over anything new, and seeing giants reptilians that were thought to be wiped outs according to everyone counted.

 Said two teens was riding on a pterodactyl while being chased down by Gar and the rest of their friends, gar dodging all passing by dinosaurs along the way.

  “WEEEEEEEEEE!” Violet cheered, hands still wraps around the  Leptictidium she picks up, cooing at was already thinking up the perfect names for the kangaroo rat looking bipedal mammal.

  “Fred Bugg can fly!” Fred hollered, arms raised in air.

“Violet please comes back down!” Brion pleaded. “It’s not safe for you up there.”

“Hadn’t she’d been in far more dangerous situations before?” Perdita questioned.

 “Let hurry this up before she na-” Victor was cuts off by Violet’s announcement.

 “Leppy! That what I’ll calls you!” Violet picked the name for her new friend.

“Oh no. She names him.” Victor knew where this would lead to.

“Can I keeps him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS for the next special I’ll be doing a beach day and it gonna includes a lot of characters. Feel free to send in ideas or request of what you wanna see play out in the beach day
> 
> Here are the characters that gonna be in here:  
> \- Outsiders  
> \- Runaways  
> -The team  
> \- The children and their parents  
> \- Gregor  
> -Perdita  
> -Jim, Roy  
> -And one Harper Row who’s remains unaware of everyone’s superhero identity
> 
> Feels free to share any shenanigans you want to happens on the beach day 🏖


	58. I’m not cute, I’m sexy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet was growing of being seen as only cute by Brion and the others, so she decides to them that she can be sexually attractive with help from some musical numbers. When those don’t seem to works, she gets some unexpected advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspire from:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5YlnG0Zwagk
> 
> Thanks for silverwolf for prompt where Violet is introduces to musicals and musically gifted and Hayden Philyaw for the karaoke idea

“Do you think I’m sexy?” Violet asked out of the blue, on the Wednesday’s around the kitchen table as everyone was having breakfast that was ether a bowl of sugar cubes or a mug of bitterness, taking a spoonful of her Apple Jacks right after.

   “Puuuuuuuuuh!” Will spitted out his coffee, mouth changing directions just in time so Lian and Tara wouldn’t get hits by the blast of the hot content spattering over the kitchen table.

 Meanwhile, Wally nearly choke on his cup of joe, pounding on his chest to relieves his lungs.

   “You gotta be kidding me,” Artemis place her coffee who she had yet to take a sip from yet but glad she didn’t because it would only hurls backup and ends up either on the floor or kitchen table.

    “Daddy, what does she means by sexy?” Lian asked, stirring  her bowl of Cocoa Puffs for the purpose of chocolate milk.

    “Something you shouldn’t has to worry or discuss with me or anyone else for that matters until you’re at least 30,” that’s all Will says, refusing to discuss it any further. He have a limit to easing Violet’s always wandering mind and her latest of questions about the world was way beyond the limit, sitting right next to any questions regarding her future wedding night or how to please Brion when the two becomes more intimate.

  “Wasn’t expecting my morning to start out like this,” Tara comments but finding amusement of where this could lead to,  putting another spoonful of Trix inside her mouth.

   “So Violet, what makes you aks such an….interesting question?” Wally wanting to speed off to New Orleans, Hawaii, Antarctica. Anywhere but here where it looks like the talk 2.0 was about to occurs but didn’t for Artemis’ sake. And for his own behind because he knew Artemis would hunt him down if he dare leave her at a time like this.

    “Well,” Violet began, much to the adults’ displeasure as they has to listen to her explains what poke her mind to discuss such a topic. “The concept of sexy never really cross my mind-”

 “And it never should,” Artemis needed more coffee after this.

 “Until something prior to this conservation occurs on the last mission….”

* * *

  _Flashback_

_“Tells me again how is it that a walking plant and a clown are one of Batman’s greatest foes?” Geo-Force asked, the team and him having arrives on the Watchtower after completing their less than successful mission moments ago, if you would even called that a real mission. More like an errand that proven to be more difficult than it needed to be._

_The team was assigned to stops a bank robbery from within Gotham City occurring by the hands of local villainesses, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. While not being the first time the team encounter two of the Sirens, it was for Geo-Force, Halo, Forager, and Tara, and they were taken surprise by how much damage those two could pack._

_Luckily, they manages to save majority of the money but the ladies got away, not without each leaving something for the team to remembers their little get together by._

_“Harley Quinn resembles more of a jester than a clown.” Forager corrected Geo-Force, still licking off the residue of the explosive cream pie Harley made for the special occasion that exploded on him.  “Mhhh, Harley Quinn made good pie. Forager hope to meets Harley Quinn again to gets Harley Quinn’s recipe.”_

_“Why didn’t I think of that in the first place!?” Impulse realized all the miss opportunities of pranking his teachers and some rude schoolmates of his with explosive pies. “Bugman, you ceases to amaze me.” With a finger, he wipe off some of the cream filling off him and lick it right off, helping him clean himself up._

_“Geo-Force think Forager and Impulse should focus less on pie and more on helping Geo-Force gets this crud off Geo-Force’s face.” Harley didn’t gives such a great first expression for Geo-Force, but she gives Geo-Force a squirt of  invisible ink from her squirting flower gun that vanishes rather quickly. Only, the inks turns out to be invisible revisible ink and now was painted around his eyes giving him the appearance of wearing a mask with no signs of getting off him anytime soon given how none of the ink came off after rubbing at his face roughly._

_“Uh are we just gonna ignore the elephant in the room here?” Static cuts in, before groaning in pain, muscles still sore after being strangled by one of Poison Ivy’s vines._

_“What elephant? Forager sees no elephant?” Forager looks around the room in case he’d miss an elephant, but found none. “Yes, there’s no elephant present in the room.”_

_“I was referring to the venus trap that Halo apparently adopted,” Static pointed at said dionaea muscipula who was currently wraps around Halo’s arms and cuddling against her face, mindful of his spikes so he wouldn’t prick her._

_“Oh, that what Static meant. Why didn’t Static just that in the first place?”_

_“Mind, never knew plants could be so affectionate,” Halo petted her new friend with a finger. “I think I’ll calls you….Venus. How does that names sounds?”_

_The Venus flytrap dubbed Venus accepts his new name with a nod of the head._

_“Welcome to the team Venus! I can see you, Wolf, and Sphere becoming the best of friends.”_

_“You think Artemis is gonna actually let her keeps...Venus?” Thirteen was uncomfortable with one of the plant monsters that tried to have them for a snack earlier now being a pet or mascot for the team._

_“I hope not,” Tara whispers, not wanting Halo to hear._

_“Grrr!” Geo-Force discards the rag Blue Beetle had given him to clean his face but it proven useless, barely wiping away the ink. “Why won’t this stuff comes off!?”_

_“You wouldn’t finds yourself in this sticky or inky situation,” Wonder Girl laughs at her wordplay “, if you was more focus on taking down Ivy instead of ogling Harley.”_

_“I did no such thing!”_

_“Your blush says otherwise,” Wonder Girl pointed at said blush coating the bashful prince’s cheeks out of embarrassment for being distracted by the jester themed villainess_

_“Can you blame the guy,” Blue Beetle came to his defense. “Dude been only watching all super villains on screens for whole life, never imagine meeting them in person, much less fighting them. Now that he’s here taking part in the actions, makes sense he’ll be excited when meeting them in person. Especially when it’s two of the hottest villains.”_

_“Hot?” Halo joins in, cradling Venus in her arms. “Neither Poison Ivy’s or Harley Quinn’s are fire base-Wait, you means hot as in sexy hot, where you finds one very attractive in terms of their appearance and ability to arouse sexual feelings within someone just by staring at them.”_

_“Bingo.”_

_“Is that why you was staring at Harley so much?” Halo asked Geo-Force. “Because you finds her sexy hot?”_

_“N-N-NO!” Geo-Force stammers._

_“Busted.” Static chuckled at Geo-Force’s dilemma._

_“We were en-engages in combat, s-so of course I has to have my eyes on her.”_

_“But why was you blushing when she landed in your arms or took awhile to gets up after she tackles you?” Halo reminded him, putting him in a corner he can’t gets himself out of._

_Waiting for his boner to cools down, the Scarab commented within Jaime’s head, getting a chuckle out of Blue Beetle._

_“Forager believes Geo-Force founds Harley Quinn what the human called sexy hot so Geo-Force couldn’t keeps Geo-Force’s eyes off Harley Quinn.” Forager chuckles._

_“Shut it! All of you!” Geo-Force wish the ink covere his entire face now so no one could the red state he was in._

_“You and Gregor did always hold a strange fascination with the jester lady,” Tara was enjoying her brother being caught ogling his villain crush._

_“While Harley have her appeals, personally, I founds Ivy to be the most sexiest villainess out of all the others.” Blue Beetle stated._

_Didn’t knows you have a thing for bondage by plants. The Scarab responded, if he have a mouth he would be smirking right now._

_“Shut up!”_

_“Boys,” Wonder Girl eye roll at the boys for finding women who committed crimes or tried to kills them on more than one occasion attractive._

_“Like you don’t finds any of the villains attractive,” Static came after her. “Didn’t you says Catwoman makes you wanna purrs and that you used to have a crush on Wonder Women.”_

_“Did not!” Now Wonder Girl have a blush of her own._

_“More like still have a crush on her,” Thirteen giggles. “If it makes you feels better, I have a small crush on Superman, Batman, and Rocket”_

_“Bumblebee and Black Canary are for me,” Static admit, seeing how everyone was revealing their superhero crushes or stating which superheroes or supervillains they find the hottest._

_“What about me? Do you any of your finds me sexy hot?” Halo spoke up._

_All eyes were on her, widening but no mouths was opening to answer her question._

_“What?” Halo shrugged her shoulders as Venus lean into her further. “Just want to knows since the topic came up. So do any of you finds me attractive and sparks arousal in you whenever you sees me?”_

_“Ummm….Well,” Blue Beetle decides to take one for the team and answers for them all. “You are quite beautiful and very pleasing to looks at an-”_

_Careful with what you says outloud, the Scarab cuts in. I’m pretty sure the walking volcano won’t take to kindly to you finding his partner attractive._

_At the mention of the prince, Blue Beetle eyes Geo-Force who was glaring at him, looking ready to burns him if he goes any further._

_He gulped and resume, planning on getting it done and over with in case he needs to makes a break for it before Geo-Force gets his flammable hands on him. “What I means is you’re beautiful, but just not...sexy.”_

_“Pardon?” Halo raised an eyebrow. “What makes me not sexy?”_

_“Oh my god.” Blue Beetle groaned at the question none of them was comfortable with answering._

_“Looks, Halo,” Static took over “don’t take this the wrong way. It’s just...Everyone have their own features that makes them appealing to others, and those features makes them be seen a sort of way to others.”_

_“And how am I’m seen by others?” Halo push for the answer._

_“Well, some people are seen as beautiful or handsome, some are views as hot or pretty. In your case...”_

_“What is my case? Is it sexy?”_

_“I-It’s ummmm..Can someone please take over for me?” Static pleaded as his face heats up._

_“Forager believes cuteness is Violet’s department, as the humans would says it.” Forager answers._

_“Cute. Just cute?” Halo found unsure of herself being only seen as cute._

_“Yep, the cutest.” Impulse joins in. “That word was made for you. Not literally of course.”_

_“Is that all how you seen me as? Cute?”_

_“Cute and beautiful.” Static added, earning a growl from Geo-Force. “Hey, I’m not going after her. Just stated the obvious.” He raised his arms in defense._

_“What makes me be seen as….cute?”_

_“Uh, hello?” Wonder Girl chuckles, raising an eyebrow out of surprise. “Practically everything you do is cute. You should be asking what doesn’t makes you cute.”_

_“Oh! Remembers when we took her over to that ice cream parlor.” Thirteen recalled. “She practically floating with joy, which she almost did but we stops her before she could. Her eyes was glowing at all the different flavors as she brought her face onto the glass door, fogging it up with her breathe as she says how the employees are the luckiest people in the world for having such an amazing job. She wanted a sample of all of them, and when she gots the toppings all over her face. Oh she looks so adorable!”_

_“Right. Oh, and remembers when she took her clothes shopping with us and she tried on all those dresses and swirls in all of them. So cute.”_

_“Or how about whenever she cuddles any new animals she meets, no matters whether they’re genetically engineered or one for he most deadliest predator. Like with Venus!” Impulse added._

_“Yeah, cute is the one I’ll used for her.” Blue Beetle said._

_“So you all seen me as cute?” Halo for some reason couldn’t see herself as just that by her friends and others._

_Everyone replied in agreement, no doubts about it._

_“Geo-Force?”_

_Halo called out, grabbing the prince’s attention. “What do you find me as? Sexy or cute?”_

_Geo-Force‘s entire face match that of a tomato. “Uh...Well...”_

_“Yes, tells her Brion,” Tara taunts him._

_Brion eyed her quickly, planning on getting her back as his eyes turns to their focus on Halo. “Well  my Halo, I has to agree with everyone. You are quite cute, my adorable borealis.”_

_That was the last straw._

_“I’m not cute!” Violet cried out, surprising everyone by her rise in voice, even Venus. “I’m not! I’m-I’m..I’m Sexy!”_

_Silence took over the Watchtower, so quiet a pin dropping could be heard._

_“MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Everyone roar of laughter, some wrapping an arm around their stomachs as they guffaw at her proclamation._

_“Man! Cute and funny!” Impulse found himself rolling on the floor._

_“Who knew Halo was good with jokes?” Forager chuckles._

_“Wh-What’s so funny?” Violet demanded to knows what they found hilarious at the thought of her being seen as sexy._

_“N-No offense Halo,” Static wipe a tear, attempting to speak through his laugh. “But sexy just isn’t  you.”_

_“Once again I has to agrees.” Geo-Force replied, wrapping an arm around Halo’s shoulders. “The term sexy just doesn’t works for you.”_

_“Why not? I can be sexy.” Halo huff._

_Sure she can, the Scarab laughs on his own. And Jaime ‘s abs are real and not part of his imagination._

_“Yea-Hey!” Blue Beetle cried out, ending his laughter._

_“Man, I needed a good laugh,” Wonder Girl replied._

_“There’s nothing to laugh about because I am sexy!” Halo stomps her feet, face pouting._

_“Aww! Even when she pouts she’s cute.” Thirteen cooed._

_“That I ag-agrees on as well,” Geo-Force cups Halo’s cheeks, squishing them._

_“Mmmmmm,” Halo’s growls, but only adding more cute points for her_

_Flashback ends._

* * *

 “Everyone says I’m cute, none of them agreeing with me that I’m sexy,” Halo push her bowl of cereal away, having lost her appetite. “But I am sexy, or at least can be..right?”

  She looks to her family to confirms, but found them eyeing each other’s while Lian continues eating, not understanding why everyone was making a big deal out of this.

 “Well,” Artemis began, rubbing the back of her head.

 “You all don’t finds me sexy either! ” Violet gasped. “Why not? What makes me not sexy?”

  “Alright, I heard enough for one day,” Will pick up Lian, carrying her in his arms. “Come on, times to gets you ready for daycare and me for work.” They proceed to the bathroom to gets ready for the day ahead.

“I needs to go freshen up as well,” Tara joins Will, not wanting to hear anything further.

  “Will, don’t leaves me here.” Artemis  begs in a pleading voice, not wanting to face this without some real parental guidance.

  “Sorry Artemis, but this one is you and Wally’s department..”

 “Bu-”

 “Nope, I’d heard enough and I refuses to listen to anymore of it. You’re on yours own.”

  “Bu-”

“La la la! I can’t hears you!” And just like that, he slam the bathroom door.

  “Traitor!” Wally called out.

 “Why am I only seen as cute?” Violet asks again, looking for the remaining adults to answer.

  “Well would you looks at the time?” Wally looks down on the imaginary watch on his wrist, rising out of his seat. “I’m gotta go gets ready for work, so catch you all later. Artie, good lucks with the talk.” Wally was about to speed off but was stops by Artemis gripping his hands and pulling him back down into his seat.

 “Oh you’re not going anywhere.” Artemis stated, refusing to do this alone, releasing Wally.

 “Fine,” Wally signs. “So Violet, what exactly wrong with being seen as cute?”

  “Well,” Violet began “, I never gave it much thoughts before, but after everyone kept calling me sexy, it gots me thinking of what associated with cute. So I search up cute online and you knows what I found?”

 “I’m afraid to asks but what did you find?” Artemis groans.

“Images of animals, babies, and children! Is that what everyone seen me as?  As pets and children? Does Brion see me as nothing more than a child and that’s why he’s dating me?”

  “NO!” Artemis and Wally cried out.

  “Not listening!” Will called out from the bathroom.

  “No, just no,” Artemis was so getting Will back for leaving her to deal with this. “Brion like you for you, because he see you as an ideal person to spends the rest of his night with. He find you beautiful and likes you for your personality. Not because he sees you as a child. If he did, he would not be dating you in the first place.”

“That makes sense.” Violet gave it much thoughts.

 “And you being cute is another reason he’s into you I bet,” Wally added. “So being cute not so bad.”

 “I supposed, but..What about Dot?”

 “Who?”

“Dot, Dot Warner from the Animaniacs. Her entire character revolve around being cute, and she’s a child, which means cuteness is technically only meant for children. And then there’s Hello Nurse who’s everyone seems as sexy and all the men fawn after  her. No one fawn after Dot.”

  “Because she’s a child!” Wally cried.

“Oh right, but still. Cute is childish, and I don’t want to be see as a child.” She folded her arms with a pout.

  “Aww. You knows you looks cute when you’re upset. ”

“See!” Violet pointed a finger at him. “People finds everything I do cute, and it gets rather annoying at times.”

  “Whoops, sorry.”

 “You has nothing to blame yourself,” Violet signs. “I only have myself to blame for everyone  seeing as cute.”

 “But there’s nothing wrong with that,” Artemis placed a hand over Violet’s. “Looks there’s nothing to worry yourself over. Everyone have something about them that make them appealing to others and everyone perceives everyone a different way. Some may views someone as cute while another views that same person as sexy. It all based on people’s preference and their perspective.”

  “Hmm, so you’re saying while you all seen me as cute, others mays seen me as sexy, which technically means  I’m sexy. Am I corrects?”

     “Uh sure,” Artemis didn’t agrees but let her be so she wouldn’t has to discuss this topic further.

   “Thanks you for your assistance.” Violet rise out of her seat, not before taking a spoonful or two, or three, of her cereal. “I now knows what I must do.” She proceed to the bathroom to get ready for school.

    “I’m gonna regret asking this, but what are you planning on doing?” Artemis knew she was gonna regret it.

  “To becomes sexy and for eveyrone to seen me as such!”  She proclaimed.

Yet, she regretted asking, banging her head on the table.

“And how are you planning on doing that exactly?” Wally asked,  feeling like he and Artemis are gonna has to picks out Violet’s outfits for a while in case she decide to brings her mission to school.

“Through one of the best means of seduction. Songs!”

“What?”

  “Not listening!” Will announced from Lian’s room.

* * *

  

_Grease_

“Why is Brion Markov still here and not on Brion Markov’s date with Violet Harper ?” Forager asks, him and Victor taking a seat next to the still here prince on the porch.

  “I’m waiting for Violet to comes over,” Brion answered., resting on his elbow on the table while browsing through his phone. “She texted me earlier, saying she’s still getting ready and she’ll meets up with me soon.”

  “How soon long did she text you ago?” Victor asks.

“Almost a hour now,” Brion huffed, placing his phone back in his pocket. “Do you thinks I needs a touch up or two?” Since it obviously Violet was taking her time to looks good for their date, it only seems fair he do the same thing.

 “You could use a trim or two,” Victor suggested. “Your sideburns are getting rather out of control.”

  “What is that supposed to me-”

“ Recognized. Halo, G03.” The Zeta-Beam announced.

“Appears Violet Harper is done freshening  up,” Forager replied, him and the guys rising out of their seat and walking up to the garage to greets the late arrival.

“Wonders what Violet Harper had does to spruce Violet Harper up for Violet Harper’s date?”

  “Whatever she does, I knows she’ll looks amazing like she always does.” Brion checks himself over to see if he look decent enough, fixing his jacket.

 “Uh I think you might wanna go change,” Victor replied.

“Why? Do you thin-” Brion shuts himself up when he saw Violet steps out the garage, dressed in her attire that took her so long.

 “Mother of God,” Brion awed, mouth wide open as he eyed Violet up and down in all her glory. Midnight black glory to be exact because that wants Violet was sporting.

 Instead of her signature violet hijab, she had on a black one wrap around her head, contrasting with her dark skin as the darkest. Follows by that was a black shirt covered by a black leather jacket with black pants, tugging on the collar lapel. Her lips and shoes was the only parts of her not dressed in black, her lips painted red cherry lipstick while she have on rose flat shoes. In her mouth she was swirling a lollipop, flavor unknown.

“Had Violet Harper gone goth?” Forager asked, Violet reminding him of several goth kids that they hang out at school with.

 “Vio-Violet.” Brion stammers, frozen in place, not sure on what to take of Violet’s new looks.

With a pop, she pluck the lollipop out of her mouth, red mounted on the stick, cherry flavored most likely.

“Tells me about it, stud,” Violet said with a wink, giving her sweet another lick as she walks up to Brion. Inside her head she was cheering herself on for mastering the line perfectly. Now time for the real show.

 “You better shape up,” Violet began singing.

“‘Cause I need a man,

   And my heart is set on you.”

Now up close to Brion, she points her loli at his. Giving it one final lick, she plop it into his still hanging mouth, closing it shut for him.

  “You better shape up, you better understand, ”

With a swirl,  she walks around Brion slowly, steps by steps.

  “Is she singing from Grease?” Victor gave them some space, not wanting to be caught in whatever was going on.

“Forager believes Violet Harper is performing a mating dance,” Forager believes. “And it proving to be most effective.”

   Now behind Brion, she took off his jacket and discards it to wraps her hands around his neck. Leaning on him, she brought her face to his ears.

   “To my heart I must be true,” she whispers in his ears, giving them a slight kiss.

    “Nothing left,

    Nothing left for me to dooooooo!’”

She sang at the tops of her lungs.

“You’re the one that I want,

You are the one I want

Ooooohhhh honey!”

   Violet releases her grisp from Brion and turns around and began to sway her hips side by sides. Deciding to be more daring than she already was, she bump her butt with his, returning all feelings back to the prince.

   “Violet!” Brion cried out, turning around to face Violet only for her to grabs his hands and drags him onto the porch.

 “The one that I want!” Violet continues, pushing Brion into the chair rather roughly than she intended but she kept on going, crawling onto him and seated herself on his laps with her legs wrap around him.

   “You are the I want

    Oh, the one I need

     Oh yes, indeed!”

“Mother of God,” Brion moans as steams radiates off of him, doing his best to keeps him hands from approaching her, her lollipop melting in his mouth on his heated tongue. His moan deepen as Violet began to grinds on him while an erection form in his pants.

“If you're filled  
With affection  
You're to shy to convey  
Better take my direction  
Feel your way!”

 Her hands returns to his neck, bringing her face to him until their nose touch.

“You better shape up  
Cause I need a man  
I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfiiiiiiiiiiied!”

   “Are we seriously just watching this happens?” Victor couldn’t help but stare.

 “Appears so,” Forage replied, enjoying an adaptation of the final scene from _Grease._

 _“_ The one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oh, honey  
The one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oh, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed!”

 Moving closer to his ears, she whispers.

“Am I the one that you want Brion? And am I’m still cute in your eyes? Or do you believes now that I’m sexy?”

Pulling back, she waited for his answer.

“Vio-Violet,” Brion manages to choke out of him. “I-I-I”

“AWWWW! Wonderful performance Violet!” M’gann’s voice appears, shifting the couple’s attention to M’gann, Conner, and Carr who was standing on the porch.

”How long ha-had you all been here!?” 

“Long enough for the show. And her outfit is interesting, but cute nonetheless.”

   “Who knew you could sing?” Conner replied, smirking at the state the prince was in.

  “I’ll says.” Carr was clapping, hoping for an encore. “Better than the movie even. Are you practicing to take part in a place or something?”

  “No! I’m trying to spark sexual arousal in Brion!” Violet answered, not too plead with M’gann calling her outfit cute when that was not her intentions.

 “Wait? What?” Victor was progressing her words.

 “I’m trying to prove that I’m sexy!” Violet bounce in Brion’s laps, making him moan silencely.

 “........How did I ends up here again?”

 

* * *

 

_Heathers_

“Brion,” Brion was awoken by the sound of his name being calls, but only his conscious was up while his eyes remains closed.

 “Brion,”

“Mmmmm,” Violet moans in his sleep.

“Brion,” whoever the voice belonged to was now shaking him gently.

“Brion,” the voice spoke more harshly.

“I’m up, I’m up,” Brion groans, rising his head off his pillows as his eyes slowly open to see who dare disturbs his slumber. “Forager, I’m not getting up to gives you cookies and milk agai-Violet?”

Brion’s eyes widen at seeing Violet stand before his bunk of the triple bunk beds, dressed in a violet nightgown with only the long skirt of it showing while the rest was covered a thin robe, her hair was wrapped in a black bonnet.

 “Violet. What’re you doing here?”

 “Perfect,” She whispers. “That’s exactly how he said it, only except he said his room, but close enough.”

   “That doesn’t explains what you-”

“Shhh....” she shush him by placing a finger on his  lips, pulling it back along with the rest of her. She clears her throat and began to sings, placing one hands on her hips as she stare at her with her practiced seductive eyes.

“Sorry but I really had to wake you  
See, I decided I must ride you ‘til I break you.”

 “Wait, what?” Brion’s face blush, mind progressing on what she’d just proclaimed.

 “Cause Heather says I gots to go  
You're my last meal on death row,”

“Heather? Who’s Heath-”

“Shut your mouth and lose them tighty whiteys!” Violet flew his sheets off of him, leaving him in nothing but a tank top and his boxers. “Or in yours case, boxey boxer.”

“Excuse me!?”

“Come on!”Discarding her robes, she crawl atop of him, pushing him back down on his back, hands caressing his shoulders as she rise up.

“Tonight I'm yours  
I'm your dead girl walking!  
Get on all fours!  
Kiss this dead girl walking!  
Let's go, you know the drill”

 She took her bonnet off, letting her hair flow and fall over her shoulders as she discards her bonnet to the ground, eyes staring into Brion’s.

 Brion couldn’t helps but stare back as he redden, noticing the animalistic looks in her eyes, finding this new side of her intriguing despite not liking the mention of dead girl since Violet had been that on more than one occasions.

“I'm hot and pissed and on the pill  
Bow down to the will

Of a dead girl walking!”

She flung her hair back like Ariel would atop a rock with the ocean splashing behind her.

  “Violet, while I love your sudden...boldness,” that was the word he was going with as he felts a boner rise. “I’m not quite su-”

 Brion cuts himself off when Violet lowers her head onto his head, taking use of their height difference.

“ And you know, you know, you know,” she continues to sing, but this time lower and with more meaning.

“It's ‘cause you're beautiful  
You say you're numb inside  
But I can't agree  
So the world's unfair.”

 “Yes, the world can be unfair,” Brion believes the lyrics perfectly describes Violet’s , and Gabrielle’s too, origin story, reminding him of how his family failed to makes Markovia a safe haven for her but instead a place of her demise. Placing a hand on her hair and began to strokes at it. “You’re beautiful Violet, always to me.”

 Violet looks and gave him a small smile, plead with the results already.

“Keep it locked out there  
In here it's beautiful.”

 She brought a hand to the left of his chest where he felt his heart beating rather fast than it usual pace.

“Let's make this beautiful.”

  “.....That works for me.” Brion said foolishly.

Violet’s smil widen.

“YEAH!  
Full steam ahead.”

Violet rise back up, hands flowing through her hands.

 _What did I just agrees to._ Brion thoughts, believing he should had think before he‘d spoken, not knowing what he’d just signs himself up for.

“Take this dead girl walking!  
Let's break the bed!  
Rock this dead girl walking!”

  “How about we not!?” Victor cried out from the middle of his buck, having kept quiet for far too long and letting the performance go on further than it needed.

 “Victor!” Brion remembers the other occupants of the RV.

“And Forager too!” Forager gave a show of two of his arms from above the top buck.

  “Oh sorry Victor,” Violet apologizes. “Didn’t means to wakes you or Forager up.”

 “That’s alright,” Forager assures, bringing out his head now. “And Forager must says Violet Harper  have a wonderful singing voice. Seem Violet Harper is ready for the mating ritual that comes next after the mating dance.”

  “No! None of that now!” Victor protested. “At least not when we’re in the room.”

  “Did you finds my singing sexy!?” Violet asked, hoping for yes as an answer, looking down on Brion for him to response as well.

  “Well? ”

“Violet, I-I-I,” Brion couldn’t brings himself to answers. “Violet, I-”

  “Better puts on her robe now and comes back home with me,” Will’s voice gave an answer, grabbing everyone’s attention to a not so plead Will standing in the doorway.

  “Oh, hello Will!” Violet waved at him, hands still on Brion. “Did you see my performance?”

 “Oh, I didn’t see it, but I certainly heard enough.” His eyes was glaring at Brion.

“I swear it’s not what it’s not what it looks like!” Brion raised his hands up, backing them as far as possible away from her.

 “Sure didn’t sounds that way,” Forager chuckled.

* * *

 

“Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way!”

     Gar snags at the top of his lungs, pointing at Perdita follows by a wink as he pours his heart out onto the still widely popular song with it instrumental track playing in the background from the tablet and the lyrics appearing on the TV screen.

 Perdita giggles at her boyfriend’s performance.

 Within the home of Conner’s and M’gann sat the team, Tye, Sam, Ed, Neut, Victor, and Perdita was engages in a karaoke night they’d planned. And it was off to a great start, especially with Gar on the mic, everyone taken aback by his strong singing voice. But given that he is a professional actor, it made sense his vocals was needed for a few lyrics every now and then.

“Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me,”

  Gar got down on one knees in front of Perdita, microphone still in hands, looking up at her fondly.

“You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are, you are, you are, you are.”

 Taking her hands in his free one, he place a kiss upon it.

“You are, my majesty,” he whispers his own added lyric.

Perdita blush, hiding her giggles with her free hand. “How many times I told you to stop call-”

 “Don’t want to hear you say!” Gar added volume to his voice, hitting the climax of the song.

“Ain’t notin’ but a heartache!” He pounds a fist into chest.

“Tell me why!

Ain’t nothin but a mistake!”

    “Forager doesn’t understand why these Backstreets Boys keeps repeating the same question over and over when Backstreet Boys keeps won’t allows anyone to answers? ” Forager was puzzled.

 “I wonders what way they have in mind and for what?“ Violet asked, still enjoying the song as she slips through the song book in search of the song she been wanting to play since the night starting.

“Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way!”

 Gar got down on both knees as he was about to finish the final verse of the songs.

“'Cause I want it that waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!”

  “Woo-hoo!” Everyone cheers, clapping while some rise out of their seats.

  “Thanks you! I’m here all night!”Gar let the mic drops to the floor. “Mic drop.”

  “Forager will never understands why humans do such a manner after singing.” Forager stated, still clapping him on with all fours of his hands while Gar returns to his seat next to Perdita on the cough.

  “Congrats on wowing the crowd. I think they might want an encore,” Neut jokes. “Alright, Violet you’re next. Do you have a song in mind already?”

  “Almsot...Hmmm-Ah-ha! Found it!” Violet found just the song she was looking for, waving the book in the air.

 “Great. So what’s the number?” Neut picked up the tablet, ready to  press it into number of the song into it.

  “873466! 837466!” Violet discard the book and got, picking  up the mic from the floor ready to sing and show everyone what she got. “Can I start singing now!?”

 “Holds it, I’m almost done. 4...6..6...Done!”  Neut finished typing in the numbers, the song name and artist popping us with the start button. “Ummmm Violet, are sure you picks the right number?”

 “Yes, I’m positive. And certains too. Do you wish for me to show you the book as proof?”

  “No, no. There’s no ne-need, I believes you, eh-hem.” Neut clears his throat, face reddening as he give her song choice an unsure expression as his mind fathom over whether  or not Violet knew what song she exactly picked out of all the other songs the book offer her or if she’d heard it before.“Just…..Are you sure you wanna sings something that’s so...explicit.”

  “Yes, I do,” shifting her focus onto Brion, she gave him a wink, hinting at what is  to comes.

 “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Even though not knowing the identity of the song, Brion knows what she have in stored for him.

  “Not again,” Victor groans, expecting what to comes.

“Can she start already?” Ed wanting for it to be his turn next.

“Alright, since you says so,” Neut press start and the instrumental track began to plays.

The song appears to be a rap of some sort based on the hip hop beat, its lyrics appears on the Tv screen with Violet facing them and her back turns to everyone else as.

“This song have a nice beat or ring to it,” Forager began to moves to the grooms.

 _Here goes nothing, or everything real-Well not everything, but let see how this goes._ Violet thought, taking a deep breathe and she began to sing.

“Okay okay  
Look  
I got that great, great  
Fruity pebbles sweet  
He running after me like a track meet  
C'mon  
He call me sushi roll, cause I'm raw as fuck”

   Everyone eyes widen when Violet said the f word.

“Di-Did Violet just curse? ” Tara was not used to Violet saying profanity.

 “Oh yeah! This night just got a lots more interesting!” Bart hollers.

“He's like my infant, keep his mouth on my breast.” Violet adding the groom to her hips, swaying them side to side as she dance to the beats.

 “By he is Violet Harper  referring to Brion Markov?” Forager was curious, not following the lyrics. “Does that means Violet Harper breastfeed Brion Markov?”

  “N-No she does not!” Brion cried out, cheeks red as a response to how explicit this song was.

   “Wait, I think I’d heard this song,” Static know this song from the past, tying to puts a finger on it.

“We make the bedrock  
And holler many sounds!”

Violet sang louder with one hand place on her hip, waiting for the beat to drops.

  “Wow! Ok, was not expecting that,” now Traci was blushing.

“Neut, what song did she picks exactly?” Tye asked.

  “Oh…Well, umm...It’s ummm,” Neut was embarrass to answer  but proceeds to do so anyway. “Nothing much, just the….Bedrock Remix by Rasheeda.”

   “What?”

“Ooohhh baby!” Violet’s sudden raise in volum grabs everyone's attention back onto her as she turns back around to face everyone.

“ I'm a put it down on you baby  
Wanna give it all to you baby!”

Violet aims a finger at Brion, eyes set on him, no longer requiring the lyrics after having rehearse it for some time now.  
“Can you find my G-Spot, call me Mrs. Flintstones I can make your bedrock!

Ooohhh!

I can make your bedrock!

Ohhhh!

I can make your bedrock boy!”

“Oh my,” a blush appears across Sam’s face.

 “Holy shit,” Ed mutters under his breath, not believing this was happening before his eyes but was finding it rather amusing.

  “What is a g-spot?” Forager questions. “And what assistance does Violet Harper needs to find it?”

 “Something you boys always seems to forget,” Cassie chuckles.

“Hey!” All the boys except for Forager cries out in protest.

  “What? Just stated facts.”

“Small waist, pretty face, and my booty round.” Violet swirls, her long sleeved dress with leggings underneath flying up.

“Now he in my zone like a touchdown  
I don't need another friend, I need a teammate  
With a big appetite eat the whole plate.”

  “What plate is Violet Harper referring to?” Forager really didn’t gets the meaning of this song. “And can Brion Markov share with Forager?”

 “NO he will not!” Brion was dying inside, steaming up as yet another erection had risen in his pants.

  “Seems like Brion wants all the cream pie to himself,” Jaime chuckles.

“Forager loves cream pie! Can Brion Markov please shares?”

“Oh my frickin god,” Ed find himself laughing.

  “I didn’t knows she listen to songs like this,” Static finds his eyes glued to Violet’s performance.

  “You learns something new about a person everyday,” Neut was trying to looks away but couldn’t.

   “She certainly have some….practice,” Perdita response, never anticipating the night to heads in this direction.

“You should had seen the other two acts she performed,” Victor was debating on whether to gives music a break or two after being exposed to a musical for a few days now.

“He UPS my pussy cause I'm on another planet!

Decision made.

“So I sex him on the schedule just to make him feel special!”

“Muahahahahha! Oh man this is golden!” Bart was chuckling. “H-Hey Br-Brion. Had you and Vi-Violet ever-”

“NO we had not!” Brion was quick to answers. “And that’s none of yours business!”

“Okay he superfly  
I just gotta tame em.”

  Still singing, Violet began to creep up toward Brion, taking step by steps as she was closing in on the end of the song.

   “Here comes your tamer Brion,” Gar smirks.

Brion gulps when Violet was in front of him, eyes entranced.  With a wink, she turns around and took a seat in Brion’s laps, making herself comfortable as she began to grinds on him. She smirks at feeling Brion’s erection, please with the results so far.

  “Oohhhhhhhhhh!” Everyone hollers at Violet’s move while Brion remains frozen with a heating body, forcing himself to cool his steaming so he wouldn’t burns her by accident.

 “Yeah Violet!” Bart cheers her on. “Give him a lap dance!”

“MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” Ed fell on the floor, guffawing at Brion’s expense, glad he chose to attend this karaoke night.

”Ok...Just wow. Just wow,” Traci felt like she didn’t knows Violet anymore. ”Surprise he’s still alive.”

“If I blow on your blow pop I can make your bedrock!”

“What blow pop? And did Violet Harper brought more with Violet Harper?”

“Ooohhh  
I can make your bedrock  
Ohhhhhh  
I can make your bedrock boy  
Ohhhhh  
I can make your bedrock  
Ooohhh  
I can make your bedrock!”

   The track ended, much to Brion’s relief.

 “Mic drops.” She spoke in the mic one more time before letting it drops to the ground.

“Why do humans keeps doing that?” Forager shook his head in disapproval of the unnecessary move.

  “So Brion, how did you finds my performance?”  Violet asked, still seated in his laps with her hands roaming through his sideburns with her back on his chest now. “Was it cute or sexy?”

   _Mother of god, please helps me._ Brion thoughts. “Vio-Violet, I-I-I-”

“That was hilarious!” Ed answered for him, still on the ground laughing.

  “Pardon?” While she was glad she wasn’t calls cute, her performance wasn’t meant to be seems as comedic. Suddenly everyone broke in laughing.

 “Wow, didn’t knows you have the guts to do that,“ Gar replied.

“Muhahahaha! Man, I think I can says for all of us that’s Violet beats all of us tonight,” Bart chuckled follows by a clap.

“And not all of even sang,” Cassie added.

   “Hadn’t laughs like that in awhile,” Tye wipe a tears from his eyes while Tye continues clapping.

 “You're not supposed to laugh!” Violet became frustrated at not receiving the outcome she wanted. “You’re supposed to finds me sexy, not just cute!”

  That just made everyone roars with laughter further, while Brion was reminding himself of self-control.

* * *

 

“Do you think I’m sexy?” Halo asked out of the blue.

  “Pardon?”  Harley pause, her signature giant mallet frozen in midair, inches away from the pie she was planning on smashing.

“Tells me I did not hear what I think I just heard?” Ivy facepalm and with a snap of her finger she lower the vines she was hanging on from the ceiling like on swing to descend back down onto the ground.

 Halo’s sudden question surprise her two captors, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

 The team encountered them yet again, but this time it was to put an end the mayhem they were wrecking onto Gotham CIty on their girls’ night out, or date out as they prefer since the two girlfriends hadn’t had one due to their former imprisonments in Arkham Asylum before they escapes.

  Halo had brought along Venus with her, the flytrap had been staying with a reluctant Dick for awhile now and he thoughts it would be best for him top returns to his mama. That, or turned his into compost.

  While engages in combat, Halo took the liberty of returning Venus to his mother. Seeing that one of the heroes spared her plants and taken care of him under their care was a surprise, but nonetheless she was happy to be reunited with one of her babies.

Growing bore with the young heroes, the villainesses decides to cuts the night short and returns to their lair. Unfortunately, Venus didn’t wants to cut ties with Halo just yet. So he produced spore (a skill that caught everyone by surprise since it kept hidden for so long) and it exploded right in Halo’s face, releasing a gas that knocks her out. Before she hits the ground, he entangle her in the rest of his body and brought her along with his “Mother” and Harley.

 That is how Halo found herself, wrapped in vines and placed on a bed of flowers, within what she presumes  is an abandonment warehouse, the insides covered in vegetation of a rainforest with Harley’s treasures lying around.  Ivy had injected her with a toxin, nothing poisonous or lethal, just enough to keeps her paralyze for awhile and prevents her from using her powers.

  “Sorry firefly,” Harley called her one of several nickname she dubbed Halo with, lowering her mallet down. “Might repeating that. My ears are a bit clotted after Black Canary nearly made them bleed with that singing voice of her.”

 “Oh, of course.” Halo attempts to sits herself up and to no longer be on her sides, but couldn’t.

  Seeing Halo struggles, Venus offer her a hand, or well roots, by lifting her up and placing her on her bottom back on the flowerbed.

“Thanks you Venus.” She gave him a smile. “And I asks you two if you think I’m sexy?”

  “Oh! That what I thoughts you said.” Harley replied, removing her jester hat to play with the bells on them as she sits criss cross in front of Halo, exposing her pale blond hair in pigtails and dyed red on one tail and blue on another. “Huh? That’s an unusual question for one of you supes to ask?” She tilted her head in confusion. “Tell me, how old are ya again? I knows you must be somewhere in your adolescents since you’re with the new group of younglings and all.”

 “I’m sixteen,” Halo answered, that being the only piece of information of her identity she was willing to share.

  “Sixteen?” Ivy got off the vines, petting them for a job well done and ordering them back to the ceilings as she joins the rest of the girls in their chat of theirs.

 “And yet another victim of society’s unrealistic and impossible to meets beauty standards and obsession with underaged teenage girls.” With another snap of her fingers, a larger flower sprung up from behind her. Taking a seat on it, she made herself comfortable.

   “You can say that again Red!” Harley response.

“Tell me..Halo, is it?”

 “Yes, that my superhero’s name.” Halo sniff the airs, enjoying the aroma of the atmosphere that the flowers provided.

  “And such a creative one too!” Harley comments. “Halo. Haaaalloooo!” The jester rolls the name off her tongue repeatedly. “Haaaaaloooooo! Perfectly suits you and your glowly thingies!”

 “Awww! Thanks you. And those glowly thingies are my auras. I have 7 so far that each comes with their own colors and powers.”

  “Wowzers! I’ll says. You sure did shows us what you was made of back there with those lemony blast and green versions of yourselves. You’re like a walking rainbow!!”

 “Why thanks you! And I must says your costume is one of the most unique one I seen so far. Red and black suits you nicely.”

  “Aww shucks! It’s nothing much.”

  “To me it is. Never knows a jester could be so fun and deadly at the same time. And your weapons are fun too, even though they’re used to brings harms.”

  “Eh-hem.” Ivy catch their attention, putting an end to their complimenting each other. “Can we gets back to the topic?”

  “Oh! Sorry, we forgot about you. Your powers are amazing as well. They reminds me of a nymph. Wait, are you a nymph?”

  “That’s what I said!” Harley replied, bouncing on her seat of flowers.

“Your tattoos are quite lovely. And I never knew skin came in green, but it suits you nicely along with yours hair.”

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Ivy wasn’t expected a compliment from the new hero, but she accepted it. “Now back to your question.”

 “Oh right!” Harley’s pigtails perks up on their own. “Tells me rainbow, what was your question again?”

 “I asked you if you two finds me sexy.” Halo repeats.

 “Right! Now tells us what makes you asked such a question?”

  “Especially to us of all people,” Ivy added, crossing her legs.

“Hmmm, well,” Halo was second guessing on coming to these two for advice.

“Comes on sugar, you can trust us.” Harley encourages her to be open. “Especially me. I’m a psychiatrist. Well, used to be one anyway, but I still got all the knowledge up here in this noggin.” She bangs her head slightly.

  “Oh really?” Halo wanders how an ex-psychiatrist came into a life of crime.

“The legit thing!”

“Surprising I knows,” Ivy replied. “But her former career had proven to be of good use for us.”

  “Well since talking to people use to be a profession of yours, then I supposed you’re the best person to talks to.” Halo decided to trust in them for her dilemma.

 “Dr. Quinn is at yours certain!” Harley saluted. “Now tells me what’s troubling you firefly.”

  “Ok, so after our last and first meeting with each other, my friends was discussing which superheroes or supervillains we finds the sexiest, and you two was the top so far.”

  “Go figures that's the only things they remembers us by are our looks ,” Ivy gave an eye roll.

“Can you blame them? We got the goods,” Harley seems fine by it.

 “And that got me thinking. Am I considers sexy to them? So I ask them the same question, and you knows what they said?” Halo resumes.

“What dearie? What?” Harley pester her.

 “They all called me cute. Saying I was far from sexy. And when I calls myself sexy, they all laughed at me, or well at me saying that I’m sexy. But it felt like they were laughing at me, even Geo-Force. And he’s my boyfriend!”

“The nerves!” Harley gasped,  covering her mouth with her jester hat, getting some of her makeup on her.

  “A bit harsh, wasn’t it,” Ivy comments, becoming more intrigue. “Continues.”

 “So I went to my family for advice and Tigress said that I am sexy. Well I can be at least,” Halo clarified. “See, she says anyone can be sexy or cute, but it based on someone else’s preference or perspective and everyone’s is difference. So I decided to try and let my boyfriend and everyone else see me as sexy by singing some songs a-”

 “Pardon, did you just says songs?” Ivy ask her.

 “Yes, songs. I’d been introduced to a great deal of them from musicals and various artists. Seeing how songs are known to spark great emotions in people when sang, I selected the ones that are known to sparks sexual arousal in people. But after all the performances I’d done so far, they always seems to makes me seen as more cute, which are not the results I wanted. I don't wants to be cute, cute is childish and everything I’d done is seen as cute and it gets rather annoying at times. That’s why I came to you for advice, or capture by you but just making good use of a situation. Seeing how you two are views as sexy by eveyrone, I wanted to know to gets your honest opinion.”

  Silence took over the lair for awhile, no one utters as the villainesses stare at the hero with blank expression s.

“Did I says something wrong?”

“MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” Harley and Ivy broke out laughing.

Harley’s hyenas, Bud and Lou, awoken from their naps at the sounds of their guffawing , joining in the laughter and the ladies, taking a seat next to Harley.

  “You laughs just like them,” Halo pouted.

“AWW! Even her pouting is so cute! Oh I could eats her up!” Harley’s eyes was leaking, ruining her makeup.

  “That what they says too,” Halo was getting rather annoyed.

“So-Sorry darling,” Ivy wipes a tear from her eyes. “It’ ju-It’s just we never heard anything like this before and we couldn’t helps but laughs. I means-Comes on. Singing and dancing musical numbers just for the sake of a man's attention and be seen as sexy just sounds like it came out of a comedy.”

 “I’m supposed you’re right,” Halo began to joins in, giggling as she replay herself performing in her mind, realizing the humor of it all. “I was acting rather silly.”

    “You can says that again!” Harley pets her spotted hyenas.

“Ok. I was acting rather silly.”

“Man, this kid crack me up.” Harley push the rest of the giggles out of her. “Working yourself over nothing!”

 “And her a man’s approval. Wait, what’s the difference?” Ivy jokes. “But serious darling, no needs for anymore of that. If you’ve already got it, flaunt it. And you definitely got it.”

  “I do?” Halo was surprise, petting Bud and Lou who came into her laps with her chin.

 “Sure you do! Everyone gots something about them that people finds attractive, no matter if they’re cute, sexy, hot or beautiful.” Harley assured her. “You syas cute is childish but take a looks at me! My whole theme is childish but people still finds me hot as lava!” Harley rise up and began cartwheeling over the place.

 “Hmm, you’re right.”

“Course I am!” Harley cease her cartwheeling, standing besides Ivy. “Despite that, Red here still find me hot, don’t ya Red.”

 “Yes, Harley, I do,” Ivy replied in an eye roll, but no annoyance detected. She shifts her head around to pla e a quick kiss on Harley’s lips.

 “And there's nothing wrong with being cute,” Ivy continues. “Compare me to you. I’m sexy but men and women finds me intimidating to approach. But the ones that dare approach me with are usually always the dumb or arrogant ones with one liners. The only things they gets out of me is a kick in the groins or slap across their face. You on the other hand, with that cute face of yours, are easy to approach. People finds you easier to talk to and I bet easier to connect too, which give them the opportunity to gets to knows you better. Which means they falls in love with yours personality more and who you are as person instead of just your looks, which is hard to finds nowadays.”

   “Everyone did says they finds my actions rather cute, and my actions comes out of my personality,” Halo came to realizes.

  “Now you’re getting it!” Harley cheers her on. “But whether you’re cute or sexy is all up to you sugar! Now tells us, do you think you’re sexy?”

  “Hmmm.” After giving it much thoughts, Halo knew the answer to her burning question. “While at most times I may be seen as cute, which I’d comes to accepts since it’s a major part of who I am,  I’m sure there are moments when I’m sexy, whether anyone think so or not. Doesn’t matters what they thinks.”

 “Now she got it!” Harley slips and performs a handstand. “And you knows what really defines sexiness?”

 “What?”

“Confidence!” She got back onto her feet.

“OH! I definitely got plenty of that, most of the times at least. I’m must be sexier than I thoughts!” Bud and Lou laughs in agreement while Venus claps with his roots.

  “With that attitude you are! Oh you got my spirit back bursting up so much that I feels like celebrating! Red!” Harley grabs onto her arms. “Why don’t we start girls’ night where we left off! I got a bunch of energy that I needs to let loose! Can’t go to waste!”

 “Would love to Harley, but you forgot one important little detail,” Ivy lets her knows.

“What’s that?”

 “Out little captive over here,” Ivy was referring to Halo. “Her friends are obviously searching the city for her and we can’t kills her seeing how you already grow attaches to her. And I don’t wants to face her volcano for a boyfriend’s wrath.”

  “I’m sure my friends won’t bring you harm,” Halo assures them. “Not much I hope. And even if you do kills me,  it will be pointless because I’ll just come back to life. Happens more than on one occasions.“

     “Wait what?”

“Even your poison I believes you injected me earlier have no effects on me. See,” Halo manifests her orange aura, floating in the air for a brief moment before descending back onto the ground.

 “Ooooohhhhh! So that was that violet aura thingy of yours was doing earlier,” Harley was in awe of her powers. “Patching you right up.”

 “Wait, lets me gets this straight,” Ivy was in disbelief. “Your powers had been active this whole time, which means you could had attacks us and makes your escapes. But yet you didn’t even try.”

  “Well, I was planning on making a portal to escapes, but decides to wait after you was done advising me. Plus, I’m your guest and it would had been rather rude to just leave unannounced. By the way, you have a lovely home, or lair in this case.”

  “.....Harley, I takes back all the times I questions your intelligence.”

 “Awww! Ain’t she’s a cutie.” Harley pinch Halo’s cheeks. “Oh! I just have a great idea.”

“Oh boy,” Ivy groans, afraid where this would lead to.

“Why don’t you joins us girls on our girls’ night! You’ll have a blast! Plus, we usually go out as a trio, but since Catwoman is still in the slammer, you can take her place for tonight.”

 “Harley, she’s a hero. There’s no way she wanna joi-”

 “Sure!” Halo answers with glee. “Never have a girl nights out., Sounds like fun. I’m in!”

“Wait, what?”

  “Knew something I likes about ya!” Harley exclaimed. “Just gotta put my makeup on, gets you out of that bondage and we’ll hits the road!”

  “Oh! Can I drive!” Halo pleads. “I used to be a street racer and hadn't gotten behind the wheels in awhile.”

  Ivy just stare at her.“........Are you sure you and Harley aren’t related?”

* * *

 

“So lets me gets this straight,” Wonder Girl began all over. “Not only was you capture by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, two of Gotham’s most dangerous villains, and insteads dof holding you for ransom or torturing you, they gave you advice and now you’re BFFs. Than you took part in their girls’ night out for the rest of the night while we was all out searching for you.”

 “Yep, that pretty much what happens,” Halo confirms. “Oh! And I was their driver for the rest of the night after they stole a car, which I told them to give back right away once the night was over. And they told me I can joins their girls’ night whenever it being held again. They says Catwoman would love to meets me.”

   “Unfreakinbelievable,” Nightwing shoots his head in disbelief.

He and everyone else was in the Watchtower, listening to Halo’s tale of what occurs last night. After her night with Harley and Ivy, Halo boom tube herself back home, where Will and Lian was already there while everyone else was out searching for her.

“Can’t believes she made it through with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn as her captures but they ended up being all buddies instead.” Static stills couldn’t fathom that.

  “My Halo is always full of surprises,” Geo-Force could had never anticipated for her to make friends with villains. When she had was captured, he thoughts the worse could happens given the villainess’ criminal history, so much to his surprise and eveyrone’s elses when Will calls them announcing she’d arrived home, safe and sound. But then again, she’s Halo so he should had seen that coming.

   “You knows what, I take it back,” Impulse said while Halo was engages in the storytelling of her chasing off the polices.

 “Take back about what?”

 “About Halo not being sexy. After given it much thoughts, I says she’s pretty sexy.”

 “Excuse me?”

  “Has to agrees with you there.” Static joins in. “Based on the night she had, the fact that her life was in jeopardy  in the hands of two deadly villains but didn’t even care is sexy on it own.”

  “To be honest, I sorts of found her attractive in the beginning,” Blue Beetle reveals. “While I still find sher mostly cute, I can definitely  see her sex app-”

 “Finishes that sentence and I’ll helps you removes that Scarab of yours,” Geo-Force warns him, lava forming around his arms.

  “Shutting it up now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS for the next special I’ll be doing a beach day and it gonna includes a lot of characters. Feel free to send in ideas or request of what you wanna see play out in the beach day
> 
> Here are the characters that gonna be in here:  
> \- Outsiders  
> \- Runaways  
> -The team  
> \- The children and their parents  
> \- Gregor  
> -Perdita  
> -Jim, Roy  
> \- Kaldur'ahm (who shall be introduce to the outsiders along with Batman, Superman, and King Orin )  
> -And one Harper Row who’s remains unaware of everyone’s superhero identity
> 
> Feels free to share any shenanigans you want to happens on the beach day 🏖


	59. Finding the Old within the New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some local superheroes and an old friend meets the outsiders

For a man that claims to had only taken a break from the team and all, he sure does love getting caught up in his work. That is what Kaldur'ahm thoughts when catching up with Nightwing who’d taken a supposed leave of absence from the team  only to gets up joining the debriefing of a mission he and his small team of outsiders went on to take down a metahumans trafficking center with the team joining them.

   Kal took this as the opportunities to gets to knows the team’s latest recruits: Geo-Force, Forager, Halo and Tara.  After witnessing them in combat for some time now and after hearing their characters through the rest of the team, a meeting was long overdue.

  At first glance, Kal didn’t knows what to makes of the small group comprised of two royals, one former inhabitant of New Genesis, and the Quraci teen infused with a Mother Box. Despite the team talking of them greatly, getting a glimpse of their personalities, Kal couldn’t helps but feels that he wouldn’t gets along with the teens since socializing had never been his strong suit.

  But when he engages in conversation with them, all fears was quickly dismissed (despite being alarms by Halo’s overly affectionate nature when she’d  given him a bear hug while squealing at meeting another Atlantean).

   Despite each having different origins that sway far from each members’ of the team’s own, specifically Halo’s case, Kal couldn’t helps but see himself and his friends when they first starting out as a team in the young heroes.

  There was no doubts about it that Geo-Force was the Superboy of the group, anger and attitude encased in magma and burning lava that with time would learns to cools down and reach Conner’s control of his emotions. However, he see bits of Dick in his, being one of the more mature and experienced one of his hive as they called themselves, and his longing to lead down his own path.

     As the resident aliens (half alien in Halo’s case), Halo and Forager was both the Miss Martian. Both equipped with a bubbly personality and enthusiasm and longing to understand all of Earth customs while doing their best to fit in with their new surroundings, Kal couldn't help but see M’gann during her first months on Earth in them.

   Tara, on the other, he still have a lots to learn about the rescued Markova princess. But one thing he was certains on is that she is the youngest of the hive, making her their honorary little sister like how Dick was their little brother. A trait he was sure she was gonna use to her full advantage.

   “Seems like you got to leads your own team after all,” Kaldur’ahm congratulated Nightwing. “Not only had you grown into an adult, but a natural leader as well. I’m proud of you.”

  “Don’t reminds me,” Nightwing groans at being reminded of the fact the he’s not only a grownup but a leader and mentor to teens that don’t always obey his orders.

  “Kaldur’ahm! Kaldur’ahm!” Halo calls for his attention. “Is it true that you have tattoos!?”

  “Yes, I do,” he answers and instead of waiting for her to asks if he can shows them, he lifted his sleeves to have his tattoos on display.

  “Fascinating,” Halo marvels at them, hands hovering over them, wanting to touch them for a better observation. “May I?”

 “Certainly,” Kal nods.

 With a quick squeal, Halo brought her hands down gently onto his tattoos. roaming them up and down.

  “If Forager doesn’t intrude,” Forager spoke up “, how exactly did Aquaman, Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Superboy came together as a team? Forager had always been curious of the event”

 “Me as well,” Halo said, hands still on Kal’s biceps, the image not soothing well with Geo-Force but he kept his mouth shut because he trusts Halo and didn’t want to offend Aquaman.

 “I’ll be more than honored to tells the story,” Kal began.

“Yay! Story time!” Halo claps, sitting down on the floor criss cross, ears and eyes ready for the origin story to unfolds with Forager and Tara following her with Geo-Force choosing to stands instead.

Kal chuckles fondly at her enthusiasm, proceeding to tells the story of how the team came to me. “You see it all started when Nightwing,  who was Robin at the time, suggested that he. Kid Flash and I investigate Project Calmus to solve a mystery before our mentors succeed despite being told to stay put. We all agrees an-”

 “Hold on,” Geo-Force pause him, seeing this as a moment to mess with Dick. “You’re telling us that you and “Robin” snuck out just to go on a mission without you superior’ knowledge and going against their orders, despite not knowing what you’ll be heading into or the consequences that follows?”

  ”Oh no,” Nightwing knew where this was going.

“Yes, that one ways of putting it,” Kal replies.

  “Oh this I got to hears,” Geo-Force sat down with his hive, making himself comfortable for the rest of the story. “Continues please.”

  “With pleasure,” Kal knew Geo-Force’s sudden enthusiasm must be at Nightwing’s expense, so he was glad to explains every details of what went down that day.

  “I really hate being the grownup,” Nightwing groans.

* * *

 

If you ever asks him, Clark Kent has to admits he had been somewhat of an ass-Ok, a major ass , and douche too. To Conner specifically. Looking back at his behavior when he had  first met his...clone, Clark was filled with regrets for his behaviors and actions, or rather lack of actions.

  Instead of taking responsibility for the clone that was technically considers his son, the man of steel discarded him like he was nothing more than a strand of his hair, scalp of skin or whatever piece of is DNA was used to create him and let the other heroes acts as his parental figures and mentors.

    But could you blame him.

 Discovering that a piece of yourself was used to create a entire new lifeform without your knowledge or consent would had scare even the courageous of heroes such as himself, especially when it was done by a project founded by one of your mortal enemies.

  The news unnerved him a great deal that he reacted with a cold demeanor towards the very young boy at the time, something he copied from the Dark Knight who’d been more of a parent to Conner than he ever been. Watching the hope in Conner’s eyes diminishes  at learning the man he was originated from didn’t wants a thing to do with him struck at his heart, knowing it was wrong to avoids him but he didn't knows how else to reacts to such a shocking discovery even for his life’s standards.

   But Clark had made amends between the rocky relationship (can he even calls it that when there was none in the first place) between his and Conner since then, viewing him as more as a little brother now,  a title he was more comfortable with.

 He always wanted to have younger siblings but his parents, the Kents, was unable to procreate and adoption would had taken much longer unless another alien child crash landed into their farm.

 Now he have one through Conner, giving his and Lois’ little Jonathan an uncle.

  Due to his time in space with Wonder Woman and her team, he and Conner, and everyone else on Earth for that matters including his wife and child, hadn't gotten to spend  that much time together. So when he returns to Earth, after reconnecting with Lois, Jonathan and his folks, he went to check over on Kon-el and how things between him and M’gann was going.

  When he was told of their engagement, he congratulated the couple for taking the next step, proud of Conner and how far he'd becomes.

 However, he never anticipated for the young couple to adopts so soon or to had formed a team of young heroes of their own.

  “Are you sure he’s not a clone of me, or of you at least?” Clark jokes, eyeing Brion from the porch with Conner as the newest recruit to the team was taking his anger out on the motorcycle he was fixing, or at least attempting to.

   “ARGH!” He growled, banging his fists against motorcycle that refuses to starts, no matters how many times he tinkers with it.

  “Nope, 100% Markovian,” Conner signs, questioning why he agrees to let  a motorcycle belonging to one of his most frequent clients under the care of Brion who had just only gotten the hang of mechanics.  “Brion, you might wann-”

  “I knows what I’m doing!” Brion strikes with a screwdriver in hands, his heated hands to be exact, the tool metaling into ooze like a popsicle would on a hot day.  

  “Markovian with a metagene that enables him to controls lava, perfectly in match with his personality,” Conner signs in his seat.

  “Reminds you of anyone?” Clark smirks.

“Yeah I knows, he‘s basically a younger me,  well older technically, but still,” Conner caught on. “Only difference is that when he gets angry, things tends to gets heated….And melted or explodes. But we’d been managing his anger better.”

 Clark let out a small chuckle. No doubts about it that he finds a bit of Conner in the Markovian prince, his anger being a worthy match against the half Kryptonian’s own. But along with the anger, attitude, and tendency to lash out, Clark saw his desire to be a hero that protect his loved ones from harm’s ways no matters what the cost. He have the makings of a hero just like all the young heroes now adults does, and he hopes to see it blossom to his truest potential.

  “Oh no,” Conner groans as he gots out of his seat and ran up to Brion who arms was encased in magma and lifting up the motorcycle. “Brion, please puts the motorcycle down. It did nothing to you.”

  “Except be a worthless piece of junk!” Brion was about to throw the source of his burst of anger, most likely sending it  across to the next neighborhood or two only to be stops by the Zeta-Beam’s announcement.

“Recognized Halo, G03.” Out came a flying Violet surrounding by her orange aura.

 “Thanks goodness,” Conner bless the arrival of the main things that can calms Brion down.

 “Hello Brion!” Violet lowes herself down on the ground, aura vanishing as her feet touch the ground. “Guess what I jus-” Violet rooks notes of the motorcycle raised above her boyfriend’s head. “Forgive me for judging your ways of doing things, but I believes that’s not how you’re supposed to holds one of those.”

  “Right, silly me,” Brion redden out of embarrassment for Violet meeting him in such a state, placing the motorcycle back down, magma crumbling off his arms and using his free hands to rub the back of his head.

   “Well I likes silly you,” Viole gave a giggle and resumes what she was going to says, the beast within Brion having cools down for Violet’s sake as he listen to what she’d done for the day.

 “You two are more alike than I thought,”Clark joins Conner’s sides while Conner was checking if any more damage was done to his client’s motorcycle, observing the couple that reminds him a great deals of Conner and M’gann back in the days despite his first time meeting another one of the newbies.

  “Oh, hello there,” Violet waves at Clark and walks up to him, extending out a hand meant for him to shake. “Sorry, didn’t sees you there. I don’t recall ever had meant you before, so that means you much be one of my friends’ friends. Lets me introduce myself, I am known as Violet Harper.”

 “Pleasure to meets you Violet,” Clark shake her hands. “My name’s Clark Kent.”

* * *

 

“Wish you had told me sooner that you and Conner adopted,” John jokes, sitting within the living room of M’gann’s and Conner’s place with his niece.

 “Not adopted,” M’gann corrects her uncle. “Just…Taken In when they needed a home.”

“Same thing.”  

“So Mr.Martian Manhunter,” Violet, who and Forager was with them, began

“Just J’onzz will do.” He didn’t wants any formalities with the young and widely inexperienced girl.

 “Oh right, sorry. J’onn, tells me, what was it’s like being transported from your world to an entire different one by an accident. Such an event much had been very shocking and terrifying.”

  “Yes, it was rather….Surprising and scary, but not as scare as the humans were of a green being from another planet standing before them. Some of them even called me a demon sent from Hell to starts the apocalypse.” J’onn chuckles at the memory.

     “That must had been very alarming to them as well,” Violet found it funny as well, but stops when a thought occurs to her. “But all your families and friends back on Mars must had been worried sick about you for all those years you was stranded on Earth as you was were worried of them.”

  “Yes you are...correct,” John  lowers his voice at the memories. While he did finds solace with his fellow superheroes and other humans he was glad to calls friends, that didn’t sooth away the pain of being a great distance from his home world with no one  to shared your experience with.

 Taking notes of his sadden mood, Violet proceed to shifts the mood. “Well if it makes you feels better, I believes you and Gabrielle, or me, share a similar experience of being on a new world or country in my case and far away from yours lover ones. But I’m glad you had reunited with yours family.”

 “Forager also share a similar experience with John Jones,” Forager joins in. “Despite being exiled from Forager’s home and hive, Forager still misses it a great deal, but had found solace in new hive.”

 “Thanks you,” John gave a fond smile at the two teens that reminds him a great deal of M’gann when she’d first arrives on Earth. Young with a burning curiosity of their new surroundings and a passion for almost everything and everyone follows by a bubbly personality, John sees M’gann helping guide them like he and the others had with her at the times.

   “M’gann!” Brion came bursting through the door and into the living room, frantically. “I must Infp--Uh, who is this?”

  “Hello Brion!” Violet waves at him.

   “Aww, you must be Brion,” John rise up to meets M’gann’s other son and his new nephew, offering a handshake. “Pleasure to meets you, heard so much about you already.”

   Eyeing John up and down, Brion took his hand and shook it “It’s a pleasure to meets you as well, Mr..?”

 “John Jones, but I think you already known me as my other persona,” shifting from his human persona back into his Martian form, he transforms into Martian Manhunter before Brion’s eyes.

  Brion’s eyes widen at the once brown skinned man now green standing before him, pulling his hands back. “Yo-You’re Martian Manhunter.”

  “Yes, John Jones is secretly Martian Manhunter.” Forager said.

 “And he’s M’gann’s uncle too!” Violet added.

  “I-I can’t believes this. I’m meeting these Martian Manhunter,” Brion was fangirling once more at meetings another extraterrestrial.”These Martian Manhunter, an actual Martian.”

 “Uh hello? Martian who you’d been living with for months now standing right here.” M’gann was offended.

“Yes, I knows, but he’s a REAL Martian.”

  “This again,” M’gann groans at never meeting Brion’s extraterrestrial standards. “What did you wanted to tells me?”

 “Huh? Oh right!” Brion remembers what he came in for in the first place.”Me and Wolf was chasing a squirrel an-”

 “Wait, you was chasing a squirrel?” She gave him an odd look at Brion engages in a normal activity for Wolf.

  “It was rather an annoying squirrel. So as I was saying, we was having said squirrel and my...Temper got the best of me-”

 “As usual.”

 “And I may have...accidentally shot at it with a lava blast or two.”

“Oh boy,” M’gann groans. “Please tells me you didn’t damage anything in the backyard.”

  “No, nothing was burns out back.”

M’gann lets out a breath of relief.

“However, the neighbors’ yards...I’m not so sure about.”

  “Of course.”

 “Are you sure he and Conner doesn’t share any of the same blood?” John jokes, seeing how M’gann and Conner have their hands full with their new protégés.

* * *

 

“Seem  you have your hands full,” Batman accompanied Nightwing, the two leaders observing both their teams interacts with one another aboard Bio-Ship after having completing a mission involving taking down another meta trafficking ring, with a few guests popping in to lend a hand or two.

   “Tara! Please lets go of Wonder Woman’s legs!” Geo-Force orders her as he attempts to pulls his sister off of the amazon warrior’s legs, but was proving difficult to do so, her hands was wraps around them tightly.

  “No! I’m not letting go until I wake up!” Tara protests, too enamored by meeting one of her favorite hero in person, being too good to be true and believing it’s all just a dream.

 “Miss Wonder Woman, I’m must apologizes on my sister’s behalf,” he grudges as he pulls harder, blush across his nose at the sight of the Amazonian goddess he and Gregor uses to crush over.”She‘s a huge fan and don’t knows how to keeps herself in check.”

 “Said the boy who use to wear his underwear on the outside pretending he was Superman.” Tara struck back.

  “Quiet you!”  Geo-Force continues to redden, refusing  to meets Superman’s eyes who been staring at the scene the while time with the other heroes.

“That’s alright dear,” Wonder Woman assures them. “Always a pleasure to meets a fan, no matters how hyper they are.”

  “You have no idea,” Nightwing signs, scolding himself for having forgotten that Tara and Brion was once average civilians who used to obsess over superheroes, not keeping in minds of their reactions when meeting their favorite heroes in person.

   “Needs a hand,” Superman offers his assistance to Geo-Force.

 “Oh..Umm,” Geo-Force was caught off guard by the man of steel, but manages to keep his cool. “Sure thing...Superman.”

With permission granted, Superman began to helps Geo-Force pulls Tara off of Wonder Woman, but barely using his super strength out of fear of hurting the girl and because he wanted to kept the show going.

  “Is she...Gonna be ok?” Batman gave a glance to Halo who was no longer on the infirmity bed and was mindling with the others. Moments ago during the heat of battle, Halo had taken quite a few blows for the superheroes,  receiving many damages as well as her life being taken away from her by the hands of a controlled metahumans choking her.

   Seeing her violet aura  patch her right back up like nothing happens unnerved the superheroes who seen a great deal of horrors, even the Dark Knight himself.  

 When first hearing news of Halo and all her abilities, they were astonished by her existence and her capabilities, especially given her violet aura and her bringing Wally back.

   “Yeah, she’s good,” Nightwing assures him. “You’ll gets use to it.”

 “Have you?”

  “......No.”

  “Figures, but you’re doing fine so far,” he gave his former protégép a at on the backs, proud of how far he’d comes and assembling a team that reminds him a great deal of the team he formed with his friends so long ago. And looking forward to his ranting to him about the stress of leading a bunch of teens.

   “Thanks you Mister..Superman for yours assistance,” Geo-Force thanks him with a pouting Tara in his hands.

 “No problem.” Superman assures him.

  “Excuse me, Batman and Superman?” Halo spoke up, grabbing the two heroes’ attention “May I asks you something? Other than the question I’m asking you right now for yours permission of course.”

  “Certainly.”

 “Go ahead,” Batman approves.

 “Thanks you.” Halo began. “Ok, technically this is Bri-I means Geo-Force’s question, which he asks before but never to you because you hadn’t meant at the times so I thoughts he can finally gets a correct answer from the sources. What I wants to asks you is-If you two was ever to fight, which I hope never happens, who would most likely win?”

The question surprise the two heroes, making them eyes each other’s.

 “Forager would like to knows as well,” Forager was intrigue with Geo-Force’s eyes lighting up at his debate between his and Gregor finally being solves. All the heroes stops what they were doing, awaiting for the two local legends to answers.

  “This again,” Superboy groans at the same question from before. “Looks, there’s no answer because they would never fights each oth-”

 “Batman,” Superman said.

“Me,” Batman replied.

 “Oh,” Superboy was surprised they answers so willingly and so quickly.

 “What!?” Geo-Force cried out, outrage by the answer. “How would that even be possible!? H-He’s Superman! The man of steel. He could easily crush him-No offense Batman.”

 “None taken,” he said in his usual cold tone. “And I have files on how to take care of every members of the League in case they were to ever go rogue occurs.”

  “Th-Then that’s cheating!”

  “You knows how to kills all your friends?” Halo was concern. “If that’s true, which I hope it’s not, then would that means you can find a way to kills me permanently as well?”

“Yikes, ” Green Arrow response to such a question, Will eyes on her now.

“Why would you asks that?” The thought of her being taken away from her for good frighten Geo-Force, enraging him further than he already was.

 “Curious that’s all,” Halo knew she shouldn’t asks, but the question just pop in her mind.

   “.........” Batman refuses to answers such a question, especially with Geo-Force glaring at him now.

 “Are you sure he's not related to Superboy in anyway?”

* * *

 

“Class, meets Clark Kent.” Ms.Parris intruded her class to the reporter as part of their fried trip to the Daily Planet in Metropolis today.

  “Hello Clark Kent!” Violet and Fred greeted him loudly out of everyone else, having met him already.

“Pleasure to meet everyone,” Clark gave a small wink to the two.

  “He’s is a reporter here at the Daily Planet,” Ms.Parris resumes “, and he’ll be our tour guide for today.”

 “Didn’t have much of a choice really. My boss says he’ll have my head if I didn’t do this. That’s what I gets for missing a few days of work and  all my extended vacation.” Clark jokes, earning a few laughter from the class.

   “Go right ahead, I’ll be with you shortly. Just gotta clear a few things up and gather everything we needs for today and I’ll catch up.”

 And just like that, Ms.Parris began to tour her class, leaving Clark behind at his desk with only Violet and Fred staying behind to approach Clark.

  Clark took notes of them. “Can I help you too with anything?”

  “No, we required no assistance,” Violet said, looking behind her shoulders before continuing. “We’re just curious that’s all.”

 “What caught your interests?”

 “Why Superman chose to be a reporter of all things when Superman is Clark Kent instead of choosing a better profession where Superman’s skills are put to better use.” Fred explained.

   Clark paused, the pencils he was picking up to place in a cup returns to his desk. “Wh-What?”

  “Shhh, Fred, not so loud, “ Violet shush him “We don’t wants to expose his secret identity at a place where news is known to spread quickly.”

  “I have no idea what you talking about?” _Did they told them all their secret identities by mistakes?_ Clark thoughts.

“There’s no needs to lie Clark,” Violet assures him. “We knows your secret. I recognized you right away, despite your glasses, which is a very poor choice of a disguise.”

 “Fred Bugg agrees,” Fred replied with a nod. “Perhaps Superman should wear a mask on like Batman does so people won’t suspects that Bruce Wayne is Batman.”

  “Wait, you knows!” Clark raises his voice slightly, enough to eans his some stares from his co-workers. “You knows?” He lowers his voice down a noche.

  “Of course. Forager and Violet Harper recognized Batman as Bruce Wayne by the similarities in voice and demeanor. Plus,  makes sense since Dick Grayson was raised by Bruce Wayne.”

  “But don’t worry, we promise we won’t tells anyone either of your identities,” Violet assures them with a wink before she and Fred take off to joins the rest of their class, leaving behind a flabbergasted Clark.

  “........Wasn’t expecting that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 2 more one shots, I shall starts the beach day special 
> 
> Here are the characters that gonna be in here:  
> \- Outsiders  
> \- Runaways  
> -The team  
> \- The children and their parents  
> \- Gregor  
> -Perdita  
> -Jim, Roy  
> \- Kaldur'ahm  
> -And one Harper Row who’s remains unaware of everyone’s superhero identity  
> -Paula Crock(will meets Violet soon)
> 
> Feels free to share any shenanigans you want to happens on the beach day 🏖
> 
> Here how things planning to goes:  
> Violet decides to celebrate the stat of her first summer by having a beach day at Mount Justice with all her friends, including Harper Row. Cue everyone trying to enjoy the day without revealing their identifies to Harper


	60. Meeting the Grandparents Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis intrudes her mom to Violet

“So when was you exactly planning on introducing  me to my second granddaughter?” Paula asked around  the kitchen table, taking a bite out of her chả giò with her chopsticks.

  “Mom,” Artemis groans, beginning to regrets coming over her mom’s place for dinner with Will, Lian, Wally, and Violet accompanying her when it seems like it was her mom’s agenda to chastised her for the whole night, but that regrets quickly fade away and replaces with felicity over spending time with her mom. She still have a lots to make up for her after faking her death, no matter the good purpose it holds or how long ago it was.

“Told you that we should had told her sooner,” Will mumbles under his breath.

“You’re not off the hook either,” Paula narrows her eyes at her son-in-law.

Will gulps, swallowing his rau xào down. “Well, you sees, we didn’t knows how long Violet was gonna be staying with us and we didn’t wanted to gets your hope up and all-”

 Paula simply gave him an unamused look, signaling for him to comes up with a different, better, and more believable response.

  Will clears his throat, sweating under her gaze. “B-But of course seeing how weeks turns into months now with Lian seeing her as an older sister and becoming quite acquainted at home- ”

“And with her taking yours last name,” Paula added.

“Right, well it was within our intentions on planning on introducing you to her sooner-”

 “How soon? Was it after she became a superhero or when she brought Wally back from the dead?”

   “A plane of existence from another dimension actually,” Wally clarifies.

“Not helping” Artemis said through gritted teeth.

“If it makes you feels better,” Violet began, still struggling using her chopsticks to picks up the rice but was getting the hang of it “, I wasn’t aware of yours existence either until Lian told me.”

  “What a coincidence , so was I.”

     When Will and Lian came over for  a visit to grandma a few weeks ago, Lian spilled the beans on their special houseguest and newest resident of the family. Going into details on how Artemis took her in, describing her as a nightlight and how she’d been fighting crimes with Auntie Artemis and her friends.

 As well as the return of her daughter's boyfriend who’d been back for two weeks now.

 To says Paula was shock and upset at being the last to knows would be an understatement. She plans this dinner with the sole purpose of getting the family together and to gets knows her new granddaughter better. She has to be mindful to includes enough chicken based foods as there was pork based foods in the feast of Vietnamese dishes for Violet.

  “I wish I’d been informs beforehand of the East Asia's traditions of using chopsticks as utensils for their meals,” Violet pouts at having drops her mini pancake. “Maybe I would had gains enough practice if I’d been using chopsticks whenever we orders chineses food for dinner.”

   “If you calls that real food,” Paula huff out. “Tells me, how often do you hav-”

  “Lian, why won’t you tells Grandma about what you’d been creating in arts and crafts.” Will interrupts before she could finish, not wanting Violet to go into details on how they’d been relying on takeout menus for dinners a couple of times a week due to work holding him in at night, not wanting to receives a scolding from his mother-in-law.

  “We’d been asks to makes porktraits of our family!” Lian exaclims, dropping some rice which Will was quick to clean up with a napkin. “We could uses crayons, paint, markers, or colored pencils. And I use crayons to create a picture of me, Daddy, Auntie Artemis, Uncle Wally,  Brucely, Tara, and Violet! It hung up on the wall with everyone's else pictures!”

  “And I’m bet it’s a wonderful drawing sweetie,” Paula complimented her, having seen plenty of her artwork before. “Tells me, had you told any of  your friends about Violet?”

    “Uh-huh!” Lian nodded her head vigorously. “I told them almost everything about, except her powers and her being Halo. Daddy said that’s supposed to be a secret.”

   “Interesting, so strangers got to knows her before me.” Her eyebrows furrowed with sass.

  “Oh my god,” Artemis groans once more, wanting to drown herself in her bowl of Bún bò Huế.

 “Looks daddy! I got it! I got it!” Lian chanted in victory over having lifting a fish cake with her chopsticks successfully.

    “Congratulations sweetie,” Will wipe some of the Hoisin sauce off her. “You’re doing then I did on my first try.”

   “How school going for you Violet?” Paula asked.

  “Great so far,” Violet wipe her lips with a napkin after having took a sip of her sugarcane juice. “Even though some of the subjects are rather difficult, Brion and Victor had been a great help as my tutors. And English is my favorite subject so far, but they should really change the names to reading and writing since that all we do in that class.”

    “Speaking of Brion,” Paula had yet to meets Violet’s boyfriend and her possibly future son-in-law, unsure what to makes of him. “How serious are you guys?”

  “Serious? What you means by th-”

“Violet, why won’t you tells Ms. Crock how far you‘re coming along in your training?” Wally asks her, wanting to save Violet the trouble of explaining her relationship with the Markovia prince until she met him in person seeing how she wasn’t too fond of him after not being giving a good expression of him on television when he was banished.

   “Certainly!” Violet exclaims, wishing she could display her skills but deciding not to out of good etiquette and not wanting to thrash the place by accident. “Artemis and Dick had proven to me excellence trainers, it was because of them that I gotten better control over my powers.”

   “Yes, I heard your powers are...quite unique,” Paula didn’t knows how to grasp with the fact that Violet had lost her life on more than one occasions only to be resurrecting back. She could only imagine what such an experience does to the young girl or anyone else  that witness it. She hopes to never has to witness that happening before her or for Violet to never go through such an ordeal ever again.

   “Sometimes my powers acts up every now and then but I’d gotten better at keeping them in check. Oh! And Artemis and Dick had been also been teaching me hand-to-hand combat which apparently I’m a natural at, or rather Gabrielle was. Did I mentions that I’m quite good with the bo staff as well? Will and Artemis had taken their time to teach me armed combat.”

  “Saw that coming,” Paula gave a laugh. “Wouldn’t be surprised if she let you borrow her bow and arrows.”

  “Yeah, tried that and it’s just didn’t works out,” Artemis replied.

  “The bo staff however was...very effective,” Will’s muscles became sore once again just at the memories of Violet testing out her long holded staff skills.

  “Tells me Ms. Crock,” Violet cringes at just saying that last name. “Was you once a superhero?”

  All the adults cease their conservation, chopsticks no longer moving allowing food it had pick up to slip off back into the bowl. Only Lian was still eating, oblivious to the question that had been asks. Concern eyes was all on Paula.

  “Was it something I said?” Based on how all emotions was drained from Paula’s face, Violet believes she oversteps a boundary or two. “Did I offend anyone?”

    Paula should had anticipated for this to happens, knowing Violet’s curiosity was the same as Lian’s. She have hopes Violet wouldn’t asks anything regarding her past, not at least until she gotten to knows her as the person she changed for the better, to alter her daughter’s fate and give her a better chance at a future. A chance she never had.

  But she was a fool to think that she could erase her entire past just with a snap of a finger or a decision to turns over a new leaf. Despite having given up her life of crime years ago, Huntress and all her sins she committed-She was forced to do by him-Will forever be apart of her, no matter how much she tried to forgets or sway far from her family so they wouldn't falls down the same path as she had.

  Sooner or later, she knew Lian would asks, same with Violet. But looks like Violet beats it to her.

   Paula had yet to answers, mouth still closed, eyes still looking down blanky.

“You don’t has to answers if you don’t wish  to.” Violet wish she hadn’t said anything in the first place. “When you’re ready, on your own time of course, you can tells me.”

  “No,” Artemis huff out a sign. “She’s gonna knows sooner or later, might as well be now.”

 That woke Paula up, her eyes shifting to her youngest daughter. Ears waiting for her to reveals her criminal past and all the wrongs she’d done, how she fail as a mother by not seeing the error of her ways sooner. Maybe then she would had been able to rescues both of her daughters instead of only one.

  “A superhero she was not,” Artemis began, eyes focus on Paula. “But a mother who wanted the best for her children, no matter how reluctant  or stubborn they are to listen, and change herself for the better-That who she is and will forever be remembers about.” A smile soon follows after to adds onto the statement.

   Shock and soften by the declaration, Paula gave a smile of her own, follows by a few tears leaking their way through her eyes.

  “Oh, I figures,” Violet was plead that the tension was over and done with, everyone resuming eating. “Make sense. Being a parent is considers the same equivalent as being a superhero, is it not?”

 “Big time,” Will replies, plead that things was going in Paula’s favors.

  “You must had been an amazing mother Ms.Crock based on how Artemis came out.”

  “That’s what I keeps trying to reminds myself. And please Violet, calls me bà ngoại.”

* * *

 

“Never thoughts I would says this, and I  means no offense to ice cream everywhere but- How is it pronounce again? Chay Ba meow?” Violet did her best to pronoun another one of her new words for the day after having been introduced to so many as results of the Vietnamese cuisine.

 “It pronouns chè ba màu,” Paula pcorrects her while she and Artemis was taking care the rest of the dishes after everyone else did their parts and was now enjoying some Vietnamese desserts Paula made as part of the courses. “But most people refer to it as the three colored dessert.”

  “Oh right, chè ba màu,” Violet pronouns. “Well this chè ba màu is starting to grows on me-Not literally of course. I think I might like this more than ice cream, maybe.” She took another spoonful of her new favorite desserts.

 “Try the silkworm cake!” Lian suggest, mouthful of the Bánh tam.

“I have my eyes set on some Bánh bo tonight, but somebody beat it all to me. Or rather ate them all before anyone could have some.” Will narrowed his eyes at Wally , whom mouth was stuffed with said sweet treat.

  “Wha?” Wally cried out with a mouthful. “Hdn’t hve thes in two yrs!”

  “Seems Wally hadn’t change a bit,” Paula gave a slight chuckle.

“Yep, but his appetite sure had increases,” Artemis said with fondness, placing a dish down after having finish drawing it.

  “Artemis, I’m proud of you,” Paula said out of nowhere, catching Artemis off guard and making her pause to stare at her mom.

 “Proud of what?”

“For taking care of Violet,” she clarified, rolling backward in her chair to face Artemis.

  “Well someone has to, no one else would.”

“But you didn’t has to. You could have easily left her to fend for herself or let anyone care for her when she have no known alive relatives, but you didn't. You took her in and gave her another chance at life. And I just wanted you to knows how proud I am of you.” She took her hand and held it in her own.

  “Well, I learn from the best,” Artemis got down on her knees, pulling her mom in a hug that she was quick to hugs back. “And I bet Violet have a lot to learn from you as well.”

  “Hope so,” Paula sniff, wiping away another set of tears. “So..When are you and Wally planning on tying  the knot?”

“Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more one shot to go and then beach day shall be started.
> 
> Here are the characters that gonna be in here:  
> \- Outsiders  
> \- Runaways  
> -The team  
> \- The children and their parents  
> \- Gregor  
> -Perdita  
> -Jim, Roy  
> \- Kaldur'ahm  
> -And one Harper Row who’s remains unaware of everyone’s superhero identity  
> -Paula Crock
> 
> Feels free to share any shenanigans you want to happens on the beach day 🏖
> 
> Here how things planning to goes:  
> Violet decides to celebrate the stat of her first summer by having a beach day at Mount Justice with all her friends, including Harper Row. Cue everyone trying to enjoy the day without revealing their identifies to Harper
> 
> Next chapter will includes a special set of villains. Wanna take a guest at who they are.


	61. Halo Gone with the Rogues (Captured really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet have a bad day at school due to an incident, ending up with her being picks up early by Wally. Wanting to see the frown turns upside down on her face the West family attempts to cheer her up, only for their plans to be ruined by the Rogues showing up unannounced. To make manners worse, Halo ends up captured during the heat of battle, mood not having change that much/
> 
> Seems Violet’s day couldn’t gets any worse with her mood still being , which it doesn’t. While almost every heroes on Earth is out looking for her, Halo’s captures ends up cheering her up and giving her a weekend she surely won’t forgets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Silverwolf(Sorry took so long let me knows what you think. Been another fun prompt of yours to do)
> 
> And shout out to Phantomwolfblue for helping me out!

Friday, the last weekdays, kicking off the start of the weekends when night falls. Afternoon had begun,  time being 12:15 pm with children still cage in school just waiting to be release so they can starts their plans for the weekends as they finds solace in the cafeteria during their lunch period. Too bad the foods doesn’t offer much pleasure.

  Seated within Central City was the Wests’ house, home of the Flash and his family where only four of it residents was there at the moment. Noise could be from within the residence, not the sounds of music but the screams of youngsters with a the cell phone ringing in the background. A cell phone waiting to be answers on it fifth call now but had yet to be answer because they’re in the hands of someone else others then their owner, but they were related at least.

  “Dawn, I knows you love cat videos and all-And I means who doesn’t, but can you please give back my phone back-Please,” Wally plead with Dawn, trying to catch up with her but was finding it more of a challenge than he thoughts it would be.

  “N-No! No!” Dawn chanted once more, his cell phone in hands as she zooms across the house with her resurfaced cousin 22 her senior chasing after her. Everytime he would be arm’s reach of her, she speeds by just a few steps making her in the lead.

“Oh comes on!” Wally complains at having Dawn corned one minute in the kitchen to her escaping to the living room by zooming under his wide open legs. “How can an one year old be faster than me!?”

Now her twin brother on the other hand…

“Ah-ha! Got ya!” Barry succeeded in his race with his son, carrying Don in his arms. “Thoughts you could outrun your old man, didn’t ya champ? Well better luck next time!”

   “Uncle Barry! A little help here!” The cell phone was on it seventh call in a row now, seeming to be ringing frantically per every call. Wally gulps down the thought of Artemis being the caller, hoping it wasn’t the case for his sake.

 “On it!” In a flash, Don was in Wally’s arms, catching the speedster off guard and stopping in his tracks. And in another, Dawn was secured in her father’s arms with a frown that could outmatch Grumpy Cat’s own.

  “Sorry sweetie, but you’re a bit too young to have a phone yet,” Barry took the cell phone out of her hands and back into his nephew’s. “Wait till you’re 10 at  least.”

  “Thanks you,” Bart phew at seeing Artemis hadn’t been the one calling but instead it was just Carr.

  “Hey Carr,” he answers the phone bringing it to his ears  as Don try grabs at it, wanting to continues watching more superhero bloopers.

  “Wally! Thanks goodness!” Carr relief huff out a breath of relief like he’d been holding it in during theentire period he’d been on hold. “Sorry for calling on such short notice and all the calls-”

 “And 53 messages too apparently.” Wally added, thinking he needs to check on his voicemail just in case. “So what got you so works up? Needs help controlling those students of yours? Any of them started a food fight today?” Wally jokes

  “It’s Violet,” as soon as Violet’s name was spoken, all humor faded away and a worried expression took over Wally’s face. Don must had sense something tense from him because he cease all further attempts to steals Wally’s phone away from him.

   “What happens?”

“Well…,” Lucas hesitated from the other side of the phone call.

  “Lucas, what happens to Violet?” Wally demanded in a more serious tone, grabbing Barry’s and Dawn’s attention.

 “Wally, what’s going on?” Barry grew concern for his grandneice.

“Trying to finds out.”

 “Looks, an incident occurs awhile ago,” Carr did his best to explains without revealing too much information over the phone.

 “What incident? Is Violet alright?” If Wally was worried before, now he was beyond scared over something bad happens to the young Quraci girl. Scenarios listed through his head: by accident she triggers a new power in front of the student body, gotten hurt during a chemical experiment and her violet aura heal her but expose her secrets, or a supervillain discovers her identity and follows her to school to gets revenge on her.

 “Violet is Alright, no injuries or any auras involved. She’s just….Shaken up is all. Looks, she’s hear in my office as we speak.”

 “Let me speak to her.”

 “No can do,” Lucas denied his request. “I’d just gotten her out of the bathroom-Well her friend, Harper, actually convince to comes out of the bathroom and into my office. But she’s still sobbing up a storm, don’t think you can gets much of a sentence out of her. Sh-”

“Crying!” Ok, now Wally was piss at being left in the dark. “Carr, tells me what happens to her right now or so helps me I’ll-I’ll-”

 “Ok Ok Ok,” if they were facetiming each other, Wally would see his run a hand down his face. “Looks, it’s best I’ll explains everything to you in person when you gets here. Just...please comes over soon. Hate seeing her like this.” Violet’s sobbing could be heard in the background now, most likely Carr returning to his office to check up on her. “Use those feet of yours if you has to.”

 “I’ll be right there.” Wally ended the conservation right there and hung up.

 “Is everything alright?” Barry asks, not getting much information from the eavesdropped conversation. “What happens?” The twins sense the atmosphere had changed, neither one was saying anything, just staring at Wally.

  “Don’t knows, but I’m about to found out,” Wally was hoping no harms had comes to the young girl that had becomes apart of his life and plenty of other’ as well.

 

* * *

 

“There’s the man of the hour,” Lucas greeted Wally sarcastically by the school’s entrance, opening the door for him.

  “Sorry, got held up in traffic,” Wally scurried in the school building after having park the car by the sides of thee road, the two heading off to Lucas’ office.

 “Now tells me what happens to Violet.” Wally demanded to knows after having wait long enough after having zoomed back home to retrieve the car and the 20 minutes traffic jam he was stuck in.

  Signing, having rehearse what he was going to say to Wally that wouldn’t send him into attack mode but still worried Wally will go on a manhunt once he’s done. “Looks, before I tells you, you has to promise me that you won’t do anything drastic. Violet been through enough already, the last thing she wants is another brawl on her hands.”

  “Carr, what happens?” Wally raise his voice, captivating some students from nearby classes with pen door, the men having arrives at Lucas’ office standing in front of the door.

  Signing, Lucas proceeds to tells what he was calls in for. “Based on what Harperand some students told me, during lunch a group of boys offer Violet, Fred, and Harper a seat at their table. Things was going normal, nothing out of the ordinary, students enjoying their second meal of the da-”

 “Carr,” Wally could tells that he was stalling.

“Until one of the boys…..Took Violet’s hijab off and the rest brought out their phones to take pictures or video of her reaction.”

Fear and worry no longer fuels Wally’’s core, rage did follows by a menacing look plaster on his face. “What?”

  “Part of some cruel senior prank apparently, only not everybody found it funny.  Could practically heard Violet’s screaming from my office. As soon as the camera starting rolling, she ran out the cafeteria and into the nearest bathroom.”

  “Where are they?” He wanted to knows the little pranksters’ whereabouts, planning on having Kid Flash give them a lesson or two on manners with his fists.

 “Those who didn’t  run off are in detention as we speak, gave them in school suspension for two weeks.” Carr wanted to give them a harsher punishment, but knew their parents won’t be so happy about their sons’ graduation being puts in jeopardy. .

    “Seriously? That’s it!” Wally found the punishment didn’t fits the crime. “Pulling someone hijab is a hate crime and I’m sure some of those boys are 18 which means no juvenile detention for them.”

  “You are correct about that, but I’m sure their parents won’t hesitate on bringing this to courts with their lawyers. And I think Violet have enough attention for one day.”

 Violet, the reason he rush here in the first place. Sounds of her sobbing from the previous phone call resurfaces in his minds with an image of her in a shaken state follows up.

 “How is she?”

“See for yourself.” Lucas opens the his office's door letting himself and Wally in and closing the door behind them.

 Wally’s eyes roam around the room in search of Violet, expecting her to be seated in front of Carr’s desk but found the pair of seats empty.

 “Violet,” he calls out for her. Suddenly, his ears pick up sniffling, shifting his eyes to a corner of the room. Where there crouch down on the ground with her knees to her chest, arms wraps around her head , fingers tightening around her hijab trying t secures that it stays with her back facing them aside a long potted plant was a sniffing Violet.

“Yikes,” Carr huff out at the scene that was far different from the one he left her in, regretting leaving her alone.

  “Violet,” Wally whispers loud enough for her to hear, wanting for her to turns around so she can face him and see what state she was is.

  With another sniff, Violet raise herself and turns around meting Wally’s gaze.

   Just as he expected, her eyes was soak to the brim with tears and was now red. Her brown jewels seeming to have diminishes in colors as a result of being douche for so long. Snot was running down her nose, missing in with the tears that stained her face.

Gone was the smile that usually bless her face and bring sunshine to other people’s day, instead in replace was the exact opposite. Like the darkest spell casts upon someone for vengeance against a great wrong committed, her face could brew up the strongest of thunderstorms on everyone's day to match her mood, even lengthen the frown on the tragedy mask.

  “Wh-Wh-Where’s Artemis?” Violet stammers, her voice sore from sobbing for who knows how long.

  “Tried to reach her, but she wouldn’t picks up,” Carr answers, thinking of making the boys’ punishment a month now follows by Saturday detention. “Same with Will. M’gann not here today and I already tried her and Conner. My next best option was Wally.”

  “Looks like you’re stuck with me for the day,” Wally jokes, hoping to lighten the mood but saw that it was no good use as new tears forms to replace all the dried up ones. “Hope you don’t mind.”

 Sniffing, Violet lock eyes with him for a moment before springing up  and forward and pulling him in for a hug in needs of some physical comfort from someone other then herself.

 Wally was quick to return the hug, hands stroking her back.

 “Not at all,” she whispers quietly, face in his chest.

 “It’s best you take her home for the rest of the day,” Carr suggested. “I’ll let her teachers know and returns any missed work.”

“Of course,” Wally replied. “Should I brings Forager with me?”

 “Yeah, about that,” Carrn groans over only have one thing check off on his long to-do list today. “We’re still looking for him.”

 “Says what now?”

 “According to eyewitness’ accounts, after Violet fled to the bathroom, Forager sort of..May have...Attacks the boys.”

 Wally simply gave him an odd look, furrowing his eyebrows out of disbelief.

“Don’t believes me? Well got plenty of videos from the students to prove it. And I has to says, all that training he been through was put to good use. Nearly tears three of those boys we have in custody so far-At the same time! Even gave one a black eye. The rest ran away and are probably hiding on school grounds...Hopefully at least. Meanwhile Forager is on a manhunt for them as we speak.”

  “Mr.Carr, Mr.Carr,” his walkie talkie attached to the sides of his pants spoke in a feminine voice. “We have a problem.”

“Better take this,” Carr grabs his walk-in talkie and brought it up to his face. “This is Principal Carr,” he spoke into the communication device. “Speaks to me.”

 “We found Fred Bugg ,” the voice answers back.

“Terrific. Where is he?”

 “Well you see, that’s the problem. He...He’s...” the voice sounds hesitate to answers but continues anyway. “He’s...He’s in a tree.”

 “What?” This was not his day. “Mind repeating that to me? Sounds like you said he was in a tree.”

“That what I said. Fred is currently up high in a tree.”

“Of course he is,” Carr pinch the bridge of his nose.

 “Wait, there’s one more,” the voice continues. “One of the boys who pulled the prank is up in the tree with him...Being dangle by his legs by Fred. And I think Fred have intentions to drop him real soon.”

  “Why, just why,” Carr knew he was gonna hear it from that boy’s parents.

“That’s a boy,” Wally remind himself to reward Forager later.

* * *

 

Wally and Violet was outside on their way to the car with Violet still clinging onto him, not letting go until they were in the car.

  “Violet, how you’re holding up?” Wally knew the answer, but he just wanted to check up on her.

 “Bad,” she sob with a sniff, some of her combined snot and tears leaking onto Wally but he didn’t mind. On her laps lies her backpack that she received from her lockers.

“I figures,” he took out the key to unlock the car from afar.

“I th-thoughts th-they wanted to gets the chance to know m-me and Fr-ed better,” she stammers. “To be-becomes fri-friends. B-But it w-was ju-just part of so-some cru-cruel jo-joke. Har-Harper said she have a bad feeling about th-them b-but I didn’t listens. I was being stu-stupid.”

  “Hey, none of that now,” Wally protests, the duo now crossing the street with no passing by. “There’s a difference between being naive and stupid, and stupid you are not. You probably saw the best and good in them only to find out they were being complete assh-I means jerks.”

  “Assholes is what you was gonna says,” a hint of humor was present in her voice, only for it to be diminished by her sobbing once more.

 “Yeah assholes,” Wally signed, having reach the car they enters it with him taking the driver’s seat and her the passenger's.

   As he starts the car, he took another glance at her, a sadden expression that wasn’t going away anytime soon was stills present.

  _Will must still be held up in works , Conner probably testing out a motorcycle he’d been working on, and M’gann and Artemis are out on a mission still with the team._ Wally thoughts. _Can’t  brings her home like this._

 Suddenly an idea came to mind.

 “You knows what,” he began “,seeing how the day is still young, instead of just coasting ourselves inside why won’t we spend the rest of the day in Central City with my family? They’re always glad to meets you. How does that sounds?”

 “That does sounds like it would be nice,” with her sleeve she wipe away her tears, even though more were to comes.

 “Day with the Wests! Day with the Wests! Day with the Wests!” He chanted, fist pumping in the air. “Come on now! Don’t let me do this all by myself now. Day with the Wests! Day with the Wests!”

 Violet gave a small chuckle and proceed to joins him. “Day with the Wests, day with the Wests.”

 “Come on, I knows you can do better than that. Days with the Wests!”

“Days with the Wests!” She projected her voice louder, raising her fist in the air to follows Wally.

“Now you got it!” Wally was glad to see her spirit have returns, even it only for a little. He hope a trip to Central City would change her mood and makes up for already ruined day.

* * *

 

“Still says those boys should had been expelled,” Rudy grunted his thought, slamming the car door of the family’s van shut after he and the rest got out. “They deserves it for that stunt they pulls.”

  “My thought exactly,” Wally kept the details on what else he wanted to do to those boys, he and everyone else share similar thoughts with ideas of their own. “But Carr’s afraid the parents won’t go without a fight, becoming a bigger issue than it is.”

  Rudy simply grumbles, keeping to his opinion.

 ”Bet those parents of theirs ain’t so good easier,”  Mary spoke her mind. “Obvious where they copied their behavior off of.”

  “The Flash still wouldn't giving those boys a piece of his mind,” Barr offers to Violet, helping  Iris gets Dan and Dawn out of their car seats.

  “No thank you, no needs to puts yourself in trouble for me,” Violet denied the offer, tears no longer flooding her eyes but they were still red and her smile had yet to resurfaces.

  “Based on the videos that pop up and just got taken down, Fred took care of most of them already,” Iris carried Don in her arms while Barry held Dawn.

  Just as promised, Wally took Violet to Central City to spend at least the rest of the afternoon with his family (who’d been informed of the incident and wasn’t so plead about it just as he was) in hopes to lift up her mood. And what better way to start than with..

 “Ice cream!” Don and Dawn cheers, recognizing their local ice cream and desserts parlor, having been there a few times ago.

“That’s right, now remembers. No running or using your super speed,” Barry reminds his children. “Remembers what happens last time.”

  “Welcome to Two Scoops,” Wally introduced to Violet. “One of my personal favorite and possibly the best ice cream parlor around in all of existence.” The building resembles an old 1950s diner, equipped with bright color, back to back booths,  checkerboard pattern floors, and plenty of stools to sit by the counter.

 “With your appetite, I’m suprise the owner hadn’t retire yet,” Rudy chuckles.

“Trust me Violet, you’ll love this place as much as I do.”

 “Ok,  since you says so,” along with her face her voice still sounds down in the dump, not really in the mood for any interaction but doing it for their sake.

  “Looks like we’re not the only one that loves this place,” Iris stated, grabbing everyone's attention with a point of her finger aims at the see through windows. Inside you could sees customers devouring their cold treats, a jukebox and seated on a stool by the counter was...

 “The Trickster?” Barry recognized one of his many foes.

James Jesse, aka the Trickster, was there alright. Dressed as his alter ego, cape, mask and everything, he was enjoying what seems to be a large milkshake in front of him with a bendy straw. Everyone inside was doing their to stay far or not to bother the local villain.

  “Who?” Violet never heard of him before, at least she beliefs she hadn’t.

“The Trickster,” Barry repeats himself. “An old and still current foe of mine. We brawl every now and then.”

“Hadn’t seen him in awhile,” Iris comments.

 “Do we needs to go into battle, ‘cause my supersuit is currently in my backpack,” Violet explains. “Been doing so for awhile now since Artemis told me to always be prepared for anything, anytime, or anywhere, or all three.”

 “No needs, James is not much of a threat as people think he is,” Barry said,  placing Dawn in her mother’s open arm looking behind his shoulders for any strangers passing by. When the coast was clear, he zoom back into the van. Through the mirrors, they saw his brings his right hand to his chest with a yellow ring on it. Pressing it open, out came a his super suit and in a flash he spins around creating a small cyclone around himself. Within a few seconds he stops, no longer in his civilians’ suit but instead his uniform and he zooms back outisde.

“I got this,” Bart stated, opening the door for everyone.

“Dada!” Dawn exclaims, reaching out for her father.

“No, remembers that our little secret,” Flash shush her.

 “Why thanks you, Flash,” Iris gave him a wink.

“Can’t put aside work. can ya,” Rudy replied.

“Part of the job,” Flash responses, closing the door behind him when they was all inside. “Should be over and done with in no times.”

“Good luck Bar-I means Flash. Right Flash,” Violet fix herself.

 “Should be over and done with in no times.”

“And then we can gets the fun back on tracks,” Wally brought Violet over to a booth everyone seated themselves in, a waitress brought a double high chair for the twins.

“Back on tracks? Are we going on a train? I never been on one before, as least I think I hadn’t.”

 As the waitress tended to them, Flash walks up to the counter taking a seat next to Trickster.

 “Oh my god, is that the Flash,” he heard a woman whispers.

“It is,” a man reply.

“Daddy, can I have gets his autograph?”

   “Honey, quick. Take out your cell phone.”

“Seems Flash is quite popular here,” Violet observes, thanking the waitress for handing her a menu.

“The whole city more like it,” Iris clarified. “He’s basically a local celebrity here.”

 “My plan was solid,” the trickster mumbles under his breath only meant for his ears, unaware of the Flash’s presence. “I means where’s the the pizzazz in going through the back door. Heck with all of them, I’m an artist while they’re just robbing banks.”  His voice grew with annoyance, sounding like he’d been in a argument prior to this moment with his comrades.

“Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, probably would had gone for it if I was a captain.” He took another sip of his chocolate and strawberry milkshake.

  “Eh-heh,” Flash clears his throat, calling for his attention.

“Huh?” Trickster huff out, looking up and meeting the Flash’s gaze.

 “Oh hey Flash,” he greets him. “Sorry, didn’t see you there.”

   “That’s alright,” with a gesture, Flash signals the cook to cease calling the police. With a nod, the cook puts back his cell phone away and proceed to fulfilling orders.

 “James,” Flash began “, you’re off your meds, aren’t you?”

 “I’m better off without ‘em. Take ‘em, if I start feeling down.”

“You know that’s not how the medicine works. You’re not well.”

 After the waitress took down all their orders, Iris ordering for Barry, Violet couldn’t helps but stare at the scene before her a few inches away, curiosity getting the best of her as always.

  “I’m fine.” The Trickster looks down at his drink in sorrow. “You wanna throw some darts?” He lifted his focus back onto Flash with a full fledge smile of hope.

“No,” Flash refuses the request, placing an elbow on the counter. “James, you’re wearing the suit again.”

“I am?” Pulling at his chest, the Trickster looks down to discovers that he was indeed in his uniform he handmade himself. “Well what do you know.”

 “Here’s the deal buddy,” Flash placed an arm around Trickster. “Seeing how you’re not disturbing anyone, why don’t you tell where those friends of ours are and I promise to come see you in the hospital. We’ll play darts. The soft kind.”

“Okay,” Trickster at the promise of playing, grinning and leaning toward the bolts where his ears would be to whispers the information Flash wanted.

  “Don’t knows how he does it?” Mary comments.

 “Did he just defeat a supervillain by….talking?” Violet seems confused, playing with the twins’ toes. “And why is the Trickster in needs of a hospital? I do not sees any injury present on him, unless they’re hidden in his suits.”

 “Not all villains are evil, they’re just like to cause trouble, that’s all,” Wally answers for her. “And while there’s nothing wrong with his physically, there is something mentally going on within him.”

 “Mentally? You means there’s something wrong with his mind?”

 “Bingo,” Wally snaps his fingers. “Some people are born differently than others or go through something that makes them not think straight or differently from others. They’re just like everybody else, just a lot on their minds than usual which can makes even the basic of things difficult. But they still wants to be treated just like everybody else, only for others to understand and respect what they’re going through.”

 “Oh,” Violet seems not have comes to an understanding. “Just like with me and Gabrielle’s issues with our memories and not understanding a lots of things.”

 “Now you got it.”

 “Dude,” Flash’s voice booms to the Trickster, the hero finishing signing autographs for the parade of fans flooding him. “Soon as you finish yourself in.”

 “Got me again Flash,” Trickster raise his milkshake in the air and proceeds to sip on it.

 “Wish villains was defeated that easily,” Violet replied, the Flash walking up to their booth.

 “Me too. Hope you make my order a to go.”

 “Bar-I means Flash,” Iris said in a stern tone. “What did you gets yourself into this time?”

 “Nothing,” he raises his hands in surrender. “And more like what I’m going to gets myself into. Turns out the Rogues plans on robbing Central City Bank...again.”

   “Of course,” Iris groans.

 “Better go change,” Wally signed.

“Can I joins, or Halo joins I means?” Violet asks, hoping a battle or two will gets her mind off of today’s event.

 “Sure, the more the merrier,” Flash accepted, rubbing both the twins’ heads.

  “Ba-I means Flash, you can’t be serious about  her fighting after what she’d been through today,” Mary stated.

 “No, it’s alright,” Violet assures them. “Artemis says fighting is a good stress reliever. Besides, I don’t gets to use my powers often during  school days so this will be a nice change. Plus, I gets to meets the rest of Flash’ opponents.”

   “So when are the rogues planning to atta-”

 _BOOM!_ An loud explosive could be heard from afar, smoke coming from it directions, answering Wally’s question before he could finishes. All occupants of the diner gots out from the counter or seats to see the latest of attacks on their city.

 “Right about now,” Barry answers.

  “Check please,” Rudy calls out.

* * *

 

“Muhahaha!” Captain Cold laughs melancholy, bags of money in one hands while the others while his signature cold gun in the other was shooting blasts of ice at the approaching police cars, preventing them from getting any further.

 Bringing his blaster to his lips, he blew the fog radiating off it away. “They won’t be bothering us anytime soon.”

   “Seems like payday came early,” Captain Boomerang chuckles, raising his hand up in the air to catch a returning boomerang he flung earlier.

   “Gold rush more like it!!” Weather Wizard shakes a bag of what sounds like gold coins while casting down a lighting onto any officers approaching, sending them in the opposite directions.

   “Where’s Mirror Master , Top, And Pied when we needs them!?” Captain Cold growled, looking for their the other members of their party.

  “What’s the rush?” Heatwave appears, his signature flamethrower on his back and flame gun in his pockets while sacks of money was being carried in his hands. “Just create a wall of ice around us so that we can leave the dough here without worrying about any bloody fools stealing them. Then we can go back in for the rest and keeps dumping then back here until we empty the piggy bank and then-BOOM! We made our grand escape with a years worth of deserved payment. Just as we plans.”

      “In order for our plan to works, we needs our escape artist with us and he have yet to comes out with his share you moron.” Captain Cold explained. “And Top And Pied Piper had yet to arrives!”

 “Take a chill pill will ya?” Heatwave shrugged it off, not seeing the seriousness of the situation. “You see what I did there!? Chill pill? ‘Cause chill is yours thing!” Heat Wave laughs at the overused pun.

 “In case you’d forgotten, we need to escape before you knows who show us with some backup.” Captain Cold didn’t wish for another beatdown like he the one he’d gotten two years ago from those superheroines.

  “Are you referring to little old me?” In a flash, the Flash appears before his old associates.

  “Crap,” Captain Cold groans at his arrival.

“Might if I crash the party too?” Kid Flash appears aside him. “Long time no see guys.”

 ”Great! Now they’re both here!” Cold drops his money to the ground.

“You came here faster than usual,” Heat Wave releases the money to grabs his flame gun.

 “Let says a little birdie gave me a generous tip,” Flash answers. “A Tricker bird to be exacts.”

  “Tricker?” The thought proceed in Cold’s mind when realization struck him. “Trickster! Gargh! Told you shouldn’t had let him storms off!”

  “Oh no you don’t!” Heat Wave protests. “You was the wise guy that didn’t wants to listen to his suggestion. Maybe if we had, we wouldn’t founds ourselves in this situation, now would we?”

“Could this day gets any worse!?” Cold groans at things not going as plan, prepares to fire at the two speeders only for his blaster to gets shot out of his hands by a yellow blast from above, sliding across the ice.

“What the?” Cold looks up to see who dare shot at him to witnessa descending Halo.

  “Sorry about your day not turning up well either,” Halo joins the speedsters. “My day had proven to be ruined as well, but bringing people like you to justice will makes my day...Hopefully at least.”

   “Who’s the new girl?” Weather Wizard asks, none of the rogues have ever encounter Halo before until now.

  “Oh, where are my manners?” Flash began. “Rogues, meets Halo,” he gesture to her then to them. “Halo meets the Rogues.”

  “It’s a pleasure to meets you all,” Halo performs a fake courtesy for them.

“It will be even be a bigger pleasure to greets them behind bars,” Kid Flash stated, zooming behind them and picking up the drop cash and zooming back to them. “With these back where they belongs of course.”

  “Don’t think so!” Flames shot from Heat Wave’s gun aims at them only for the heroes to dodge with the speedsters speeding off and Halo flying with her orange aura surrounding her.

  “Seems your aims hadn’t changed,” Kid Flash taunts them, sticking his tongue out.

“Grrr!” Heat Wave was steaming and release another round of flames at his moving targets but only ending up hitting the ice instead, causing it to melt into a pool.

   “Great, now I has to makes more!” Cold shouted, picking up back his gun and shooting blasts after at Flash who keeps outrunning them.

  “Halo girl is my!” Captain Boomerang grabs a boomerang from his sash and threw several at Halo in the air.

  “Never knew toys could be a weapon,” Halo was intrigue as she dodges them and encase one in a red bubble. Landing on her feet, almost slipping on the ice but manages to finds her balance. With wide eyes, she witness the boomerangs explodes in it bubble cage.

 “They’re not toys!” Boomerang protested, slinging another one of his explosive boomerang at her only her to manifest her shield and they bounce off of it.

  “Seems like the Wiz here still needs his training wand,” Kid Flash zooms around Weather Wizard as he struck lighting at him, well at least attempts to.

  “Is it just me, or had he gotten more annoying like he uses to me!” Heat Wave groans.

“Oh if only you knew.”

“Can we please switch?” Boomerang’s boomerangs was having no effect on Halo.

  “You buffums!” Cold cried out, grabbing everyone's attention. “Instead of just hitting them one at a time, let attacks them all at once.”

  “Now why didn’t I ever thoughts of that,” Heat answers with sarcasm follows by an eyeroll.

 “This should be easy,” Boomerang replied, the villains grouping up together. “It’s three against four!”

 “Makes that four against thirthteen now!” A voice corrected his math.

“Oh no,” Cold groans, recognizing as belonging to none other than….

“Miss Martian!” Heat Wave shouts when the superheroine appears from out a no longer cloak Bio-Ship with the rest of the team.

  “Doesn’t Miss Martian means four against fourthteen? Bio-Ship is present as well.” Forager corrects her. Bio-Ship chirps at being including.

“Wasn’t expected you guys to show us,” Flash comments. “But the more the merrier.”

“As soon as our last mission was over with, we heard the Rogues was causing trouble and thoughts we drop by to lend a hand or two.” Wonder Girl explained.

“Great, just what we needs!?” Wizard groans. “More brats for us to de-Wait, why there are two Kid Flash?” His eyes eyed both heroes wearing similar uniform.

“Not Kid Flash anymore, it’s Impulse again,” Impulse explained.

“No matters! That got give me more people too light up!” Heat Wave was about to shot another round of flames at them only for a lasso to wraps around his hand.

 “What the-Arrgh!” Wonder Girl pulls at her lasso, bringing Heat Wave with it up to her face. Before he even could reach her, she punch him in the face and sending his flying back while taking his flame gun for herself and crushing it with a squeeze.

  _BUMP!_ Heat slams into a wall of ice, sliding off of it with a groans. Wizard and Boomerang walks up to their teemate to check if he was unconsciousness or not while Cold stood guard with his cold gun aims at the heros.

 “Now it’s three against fourteen.” Miss Martian stated as the rest of them  approach their comrades.

 “Halo, are you alight?” Geo-Force ran up to her.

“Yes, I’m…..quite fine,” Halo lies, still shaken. She knows  Wally, or Carr was gotta has to tells the rest what happens but she’ll saves that for another time once the fight was over with.

  “Mind telling me what you’re doing out of school early,” Artemis questions. “ As well as filling me  in on why Carr send me and M’gann over a dozen phone calls and messages and why Forager almost became viral by almost dropping a boy from a 10 ft tree online.”

  “It’s not like Fred Bugg  did drops the boy,” Forager came to his own defend. “Would had if Lucas Carr and security officers hadn’t stops Fred Bugg.”  

“Man that’s was hilarious!” Impulse laughs, wishing the video hadn’t been taken down so he could show everyone again. “The look on that kid’s face was priceless!”

 “Impulse should had seen what Forager did with the other boys.”

  “Halo, what happens?” Geo-Force asked.

“I’m-I’m,” Halo stammers, feels like being on the verge of crying again.

“Looks we’ll explains anything to you later,” Kid Flash spoke, not wanting her to starts crying all over again when she’d just stops. “Right now let take these guys down first.”

“Are they even worth a fight?” Geo-Force stare in judgement at the Rogues as Heat Wave got back up.

 “I’m up! I’m up!” Heat Wave rubs the back of his head as he pulls out a spare flame gun from his pocket. “And these guys are so toast!”

“We’re still outmatched you imbecile!” Cold shrieks. “Where‘s Mirror Master when you needs him!”

 “Right here,” said man appears from out the mirror of a department store’s display window that’d been crashed open.

“Well it’s about time!” Boomerang shots as Mirror joins the rest of them, getting into a battle stance. “What took you so long in there!?”

 “May have taken the time or two to rolls around in the dough. What I  miss?”

  “Mirror Master,” Geo-Force starring to giggles.

“Mirror Master did not miss a thing,” Forager began “, because Mirror Master and the rest of the Rogues are about to be defeated rather easily despite being five against fourthteen now.”

  “Make that seven against fourteen!” A voice boom from up above, shifting everyone’s attention to the top of a short neighboring where there stood atop of it was a man dressed in a yellow and green striped full body spandex sui and a mask  a mask across his facet. Asides him was a man dressed in a green hood, his outfit almost resembling Green Arrow’s

“Hey! Long time no sees Top and Pied Piper!” Flash waves at his old foes.

“Likewise. And once again looks like you’re the bottom and I’m,” Top jumps at and spins himself at great speed creating a cyclone around himself, helping him descend. When the ground was close enough, he stops and landed on his feet. “The Top!”

 Playing a quick tune out of his flute, Piper jumps off and landed.

“Where‘s Trickster?” Pied Piper asked, joining the rest of the Rogues.

 “Long story short, Mr.Cold over here upsets him and he storms off and ratted us out,” Heat Wave stuck his thumb out at Captain Cold. “Now Speedsters came here earlier than we expected and he brought some friends with him.”

 “No matters!” Captain Cold cried out. “With most of us here, they’re no match up against u-”

  “MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” Geo-Force broke out laughing, no longer being able to contains it any longer, cutting Cold off.

“What’s so funny?” Heat Wave demanded to knows.

“Yo-You and all your fri-friends!” Geo-Force stammers, still guffawing. “Wh-what are you called again? T-he Rogues?”

 “Yeah, what’s it to ya?”

 “These are ones of your common enemies?” Geo-Force question Flash. “A bunch of amateurs each with their own random themes!?”

“Hey!”

    “Forager doesn’t understands what’s so funny?” Forager scratch his head.

“Just looks at them!” Geo-Force extended his arms out to them. “A knock off brand of Mr. Freeze, some ex-firefighter, a man obsessed with mirrors, some living fairytale character, and toy collectors!” He dubbed the Rogues with his own tpnicknames for them.

  “Is he referring to us?” Top became offended.

“What’s the guys with the boomerang supposed to be called? Captain Boomerang?”

“Yes it is!” Boomerang stated in his heavy Australian accent.

“Oh my god! You actually calls yourself that!” That only further his laughter.

“Always did find that name rather funny,” Static comments, some of the others joining in on the laughter.

“And let me guess, the guy with the cape is supposed to be called Weather Wizard or something? Does he have a little wand he waves to cast his spells.”

  “Yes I am, and it’s not a cape! It’s a trench coat!” Weather Wizard huffed. “And for your informations, I do have a wand, just don’t uses as often as I use to.”

 “Muahahaha! Oh my god! Tells me, where you gets your costume from? A Halloween store or a thrift shop!” Geo-Force continues roasting the Rogues.

   “Why you little?” Despite being his first encounter with the Rogues, he was already becoming a new prime enemy for them.

 “Don’t judge them by their appearances,” Flash informed Geo-Force. “They pack a heavier punch than you think.”

 “Sure they do,” Geo-Force eye rolls as he formed magma around his arms and lava form from under his feet. “I bet their performances at birthday parties are great.”

“Hey wiseguy!” Heat Wave called out. “What yours name?”

 “You may calls me Geo-Force.”

“Geo-Force, huh? Seeing how your powers are lave based, tells me. Are you fireproof?”

“Yes?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Good to knows,” smirking, he raise his flame gun, a tail of flames shooting out of it. “This is gonna be fun.”

* * *

 

“Forager would likes to no longer be in the air now!” Forager muffled, still rolls up in a ball as he and Tara swirl around in a vortex the Weather Wizard summoned and suck them into.

   “Think I’m gonna throw up!” Tara hollers, doing her best to keeps her breakfast from coming back up.

   ”Don’t worry guys! I’ll save you!” Thirteen calls, managing to dodge another bolt of electricity from a mind controlled Staic by a currently occupied Pied Piper. "Eventually! As soon as I gets Static out of this trance. ”

“I’m on it!” Miss Martian flew in to assist them.

On the streets of Central City, the Team and Rogues was up against one another. And the Rogues was proving to be worthy opponents than Geo-Force expected.

    "Argh!" Geo-Force grunted after being encased in  by Captain Cold with only his head free as frostbite began to take over.

 "Cold enough for ya!" Heat Wave hollers by a laugh.

"Grrr," growling, Geo-Force created a pool of lava under him, erupting all over his icy prison and freeing him. Landing on his hands and knees, he panting. "Not cold enough," and he plunge at them.

  "You knows for a boomerang guy, you sure have good swordsmanship," Tigress complimented Captain Boomerang who she was currently engaged in combat with her sword and while he use two of his sharp edged boomerangs.

 "Why thanks you," Boomerang accepted the compliment. "Took years of practice to master my boomerang-Argh!"  Kid Flash zoom up to him and punch him in his jaws, sending him flying across and landing on his back.

  "Should had practice on how to tells when an enemy is approaching," Kid Flash jokes.

"Grrr," growling as his hand tended to his wounded jaw, Boomerang flung a boomerang at him.

"Miss me," Kid Flash moves just in time, sending the boomerang to a difference target.

   _BOOM!_ Top flung several more of his explosive tops at Flash.

The still flying boomerang struck one of them causing them to explodes before they even hits the ground. The impact caused the boomerang to activate and break apart, releasing a gooey substance that attaches itself to the Top and sends him onto his back and glued to the ground.

  "Thanks for the assist!" Flash saluted Boomerang, who was being taken care of by Tigress and Kid Flash.

   _Crash!_ Impulse was sent flying into the wall after Pied Piper flung a sound wave at him.

   "Impulse!" Flash cried out, checking on him.

 "I have worse days," Impulse groaned in pain.

  Pied Piper was ready to strikes again only to be caught by a lasso swirling around him until he was tangled from shoulders to knees. Tightening around him, he lost his balance and fell face first into the ground with his signature flute in his hands but far from his lips.

  "That's enough music for one day," Wonder Girl steps on him, sound having returns to her ears having experienced a temporary paralysis as a result of his sound tuning fork.

   Speaking of temporarily, Static was no longer entranced.

"What happens?" Static asks, rubbing his head.

"That's a story for later," Traci phew at having released her friend from Piper's control.

   "One  more and a lots more to go," seeing how Piper wasn't going anywhere for awhile,  Wonder Girl flew up into the air to assists Blue Beetle and Halo with Wizard Weather.

 "Instead of a life of crimes, why not becomes a magician," Halo suggested the new occupation as she flew against the winds that enables the Wizard Weather to stay airborne. "I knows plenty of children that will loves your acts, you can even keeps your name."

 " Tempting, but no thanks!" Using his wand to helps will his powers, he brews up another thunderstorms and struck lighting at the heroes. Sunny day was over before nightfall thanks to Weather Wizard’s tampering.

  _Reminds me to let you punch Geo-Force for me for getting these guys works up._  The Scarab asks of Blue Beetle.

  "As long  as I gets to throw one too!" Blue Beetle shots another round of blasts at Wizard only for him to dodge them again.

   "I got him!" Orange aura now shifting to yellow, she shot a blast aiming for his wand.

"Ouch!" The wand was knocks out of his hands, which was burning after having been blasted at.

"Whoops. Sorry." Her orange aura came back up

"Don't apologizes to him!" Wonder Girl beats the wind and flew up toward them.

Meanwhile back on the ground...

 "Ok Mirror Master, where are you?" Flash search for him, finding him nowhere in sight.

"Try turning around," his voice answers.

Turning around, Flash saw nothing only for Mirror Master to appears, no longer invisible.

"You sounds me, but can you find out which one," multiple holograms of his appears, scattering around.

"The real me!" They all chanted at once.

  "Pfff, this will only take a few seconds." Just as Flash was about to punch through all of them to finds the real Mirror Master, a blood hurling scream erupts from the sky.

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Halo shriek, after having been struck by lighting meant for Wonder Girl. Aura gone, Halo came falling down.

  “Halo!” Geo-Force shouted.

Halo crash onto the concrete, blood oozing from her wound sealed her suit. Her violet aura manifested and got to works, healing all injuries and stopping the blood flow.

 “Wizard what the Hell!” Boomerang chastised him.

“Sorry! That was meant for Wond-” Wizard got shut off by a punch to the jaw by his intended target that he knows have a strong invulnerability, making his lose control of powers and ceasing all his weather creations. Dark clouds vanished and winds cools down, losing his source of flight. Before falling, Miss Martian caught his with her mind.

 Sun was shining once again as the vortex quit spinning and vanishes into thin air.

   “Good riddance!” Forager cried out, him and Tara having gotten out a while ago.

His eyes was stills spinning while Tara was vomiting on the sidewalks.

  “Halo,” Geo-Force whispers as he watch Halo heals herself  before glaring at Captain Cold and Heat Wave. Enraged, he created a wave of lava from behind and send sit toward them.

  “Crap!” Heat Wave cried out as they escapes just in time before the lava wave hit them, splashing onto the ice and melting it. Within a few seconds it would cools down and becomes magma.

  “Fascinating,” Mirror Master whispers as Tigress and Static checks up on Halo who wombles back on her feet, barely a scratch on her no longer.

 Seeing how there were at over three dozens of holograms of Mirror Master, her blue aura manifested. As all Mirror Master and the rest of fighters shields their vision, her bright light causes all holograms to burst into particles, leaving only one left.

  Removing his arms from his face, Mirror Master finds all his copies gone and Halo’s aura diminishing. 

“Marvelous,” Captain Cold stated when suddenly an idea came in mind, follows by a smirk.

 “Didn’t knows she could do that,” Top replied as he and Pied Piper frees themselves with help of the lava that Geo-Force so carelessly donated.  

“Had enough?” Impulse breathe heavily.

“Might as well give us now,” Wonder Girl suggested. Miss Martian releases Weather Wizard from his mind, dropping his face first on the ground. Wonder Girl steps on him back, withholding from crushing him even though she wants to for striking Halo.

“Hey guys!” Trickster  announces, arriving hovering in his air thanks to his special shoes with his half empty in his hands and straw in mouth. “What I miss?” He landed in the middle of the battleground.

  “Trickster!” Mirror Master cried out, looking ready to attacks him like he’s the enemy. “Why you little ra- ”

“Genius.” Captain Cold interrupts him.

“What?”

“Trickster, you have any of those whoopie cushions on you?”

 “Does a clown wish he made better life choices so he wouldn't be stuck in his last resort of a profession?” Trickster asks a question of his own, pulling out a whoopie cushion from behind his cape.

Nobody answers, just giving each other’s puzzling looks.

“The answer is yes, yes he does. And I prefer to called them skunkie cushion.” Trickster laughs at his pun. “Wanna knows why?”

“Oh no,” Flash recognized the gadget.

  “Would much prefer if you show me instead,” Captain Cold pinch his nostrils and suck in a breath while giving a nodd. The rest of the Rogues understands the signal and proceed to do the same thing.

“Sure thing!” Trickster drops the whoopie cushion on the ground and was about to steps on it.

“Trickster wait!” Flash called out, but it was too late. Trickster steps on the clown prop, and out came not only a farting sound a cloud of green gas that fog the area.

  “PEE-YOO! That reek!” Static cried out as he cough, the gas clouding everyone’s vision.

  “Who cuts the cheese!?” Impulse gagged.

“Forager didn’t see any cheese present, nor anyone cutting it.” Forager replied.

“My eyes! My eyes are burning!” Tara cried out.

“Never complaining about the twins’ diapers ever again.” Flash promised.

“Now I understates why he calls it a shunkie cushion. Because i-MMM!” Halo muffle as she was gagged from behind.

“Halo? Where are you?” Geo-Force called out. “Grrr! Can someone please get this rid of cursed stinks fog!”

“On it!” Flash, Kid Flash and Impulse answers in unison. At the same times, they all spins around, fanning away the green gas until it disappears into thin air.

 “Finally I can breathe again,” Tigress panted.

“I thinks the smell is stuck in my nose,” Thirteen  whined.

“Halo!” Geo-Force cried out, averting everyone attention to Halo who was in custody of Captain Cold with his arms around her neck, surrounded by the rest of the Rogues.

  “Let her go!” Lava forms under his feet once again.

“Everyone stands back!” Cold  warn them. “Or else your friend here gets-UGH!” Halo elbow him in his stomach, making him flinch back and release her from his grip. She then grabs a hold of his arm and slip him over on his back.

“Ouch,” he groans.

  "Sorrys if I hurts you, but I have enough boys messing with me for one day,"  Halo manifested her yellow aura, ready to strike only to be shock with a joy buzzer by Top.

“AHHHHHHHH!” She shrieks as electricity course through her. While it wasn’t as bad as being struck by lighting, it felt like the equivalent of it.

  “Hey! That’s mine!” Trickster cried out.

“Sorry about this,” Top said with remorse in his eyes as she lost consciousness and was about to falls down onto the ground only for Pied Piper to catch her in his arms, her violet aura manifested once again.

  “Halo!” The Team approaches her.

“Stand back unless you wants us to fried her until her brain melt!” Cold  didn’t means the threat, just wanted the heroes to fall back as he got back up. “I bet even she can’t heals from that!”

 Eyeing each other, the heroes fall back.

“Good,” plead with the backup plan going good so far, he gave Mirror Master a  nod. Nodding back, Mirror Master brought out a small mirror.

“Hey!  Could had just asked you knows!” Trickster protested at having his stuff taking without his permission once again as Heat Wave took a smoke bomb disguised as a rubber chicken from him, still slurping on his milkshake.

   “We’ll keeps in touch.” Cold said as a light reflected off the mirror, reflecting back as much larger beam of light at them. Engulfing the Rogues and Halo , they were suck into the mirror dimension that was on the other side one by one starting with Mirror Master first and Captain Cold, follows by Pied Piper and Halo . Before it was his turn, Heat Wave drops the rubber chicken, causing it to explode and releases cloud that fog their grand  escape.

 “My shake!” Trickster cried out, broken glass being heard, most likely his glass cup.

 When the smoke disappears, Halo and the Rogues were nowhere in sight, only the mirror and fallen shake left on the ground. The milkshake’s content leak on the grounds.

  “Halo!” Geo-Force cried out, running up to her last spot with the other following. He pick up the mirror and brought a hand to it hoping for it to pass through meaning he could follows after them but alas, it just press against it.

 “No, no, no!” Geo-Force kept banging his hands against it, not stopping until it broke and a piece stab his hands but he didn’t seems to care and kept on going.

“Geo-Force knocks it off!” Tigress pull his arms back as Tara grabbed the mirror from him.

“No! I can’t lose her! I just can’t!” Tears rain down from his eyes. “Not again!”

“Geo-Force stops now!”

 “No! Ther-” Geo-Force shuts up when he saw Tigress have tears of her own.

“Please, just stops.” She sob.

 He looks around and saw that everyone have on sadden expression over the capture of their teammate and friend.

 Breathing heavily, he stops and releases his hold on the mirror, letting it scatters on the ground. Seeing how he cools down, Tigress let him go.

 “Halo, no,” he whispers, going on his knees.

 “Halo is...gone,” Forager voice sorrows.

“No,” Thirteen  whispers.

“Don’t worry guys, we can gets her back. I means, they’re just the Rogues. Like Geo-Force said, they aren’t that much of a threat. So what the worse they could do, right?” Impulse try to lighten the situation, but he knew it was pointless, no one perking up. Even he didn’t believes himself.

  “We’ll gets her back,” Flash place a hand on Artemis’ shoulder, she shifts her head to stare at his straight in his eyes. “I promise.”

* * *

 

“I think she’s getting up,” a voice whispers, caught by her ears as she began to regains her conscious.

  “Hmmm,” Halo moans, stirring in her sleep, feeling a soft yet firm surface of some sorts from underneath her.

  “Damn it Top! Did you had to shock her that hard?” Another voice appears, chastising someone whos he assume is in the same room or wherever they are with them.

“Hey! You shouldn’t be talking Mr. Lighting Zaps a lots!” The person he was arguing with barks back.

 She starting to shift, turning herself over on her other sides as the conserversations continues on. Her body felt drained and sore for some reason, it hurts just to moves.

  “Guys, come on, I needs to turn myself in,” another voice said, sounding weary.

 “Turn yourself i-? Why would you wanna do that?” A heavy accented voice asks, not belonging to Brion because this one was Australian.

“Because I promised Flash I’ll turns myself in after I was done with my shake.”

  “You have got to be kidding me.” A slap came after, a facepalm most likely.  “Well you didn’t finishes the rest of your milkshake, now did you?”

  “No, I drops it when we escapes.”

“Then therefore  you don’t has to turns yourself in.”

“Oh, right,” the same voice answers, the voice she recognizes as belonging to..

“Trickster?” Her eyes slowly awaken as she rise up. Her sight was blurry at first as she was a bit lightheaded, now seeing misshaped colorful figures in front of her. Once it came back to her, she was able to recognizes the figures as none other than the Rogues, well give of them at least. Heat Wave and Captain Cold was nowhere in sight.

“Rise and shine sunshine!” Trickster greets her. “Wait, that’s meant more for the morning, but you catch the drift.”

  Suddenly, her memories of the battle before came back to her. With a gasp, she sat herself up, finding herself on a mattress. She proceeds to manifest her yellow battle in case they wish to continue, only for no light to surrounds her.

   “My auras,” Halo lifted up a hand to her to see it would be engulf in light but found no such thing. “Why aren’t they working?”

 “Not gonna happens anytime soon dolly,” Captain Boomerang said. “Long as that thing’s around yours neck.”

 “Around my neck?” With the mention, the feelings of something firm and hard but yet not choking or suffocating around her neck came to her. She brought a hand to her neck and indeed found something around it. Looking down, to her surprise it was an inhibitor collar.

 “Glad I decided to keeps from my last visit to the slammer,” Weather Wizard replied.

  Dick and Artemis had informed her of the collar capabilities to render all meta-humans or enhanced beings of all sorts powerless.

 _Artemis._ She thoughts. _She must be worry sick for me, demanding Wally to explains to her why she was let out of school so ear-_

Her eyes widen at the remembrance of the incident and her hands went flying to her head to makes sure that her hoodie wasn’t off her and  secures in place. She puff out a breath of relief when she founds that it was still present and felt like it hadn’t moves one bit.

 One less thing to worry about, a bunch more for to, or  eight specifically.

  “Where am I?” Halo asks with caution, searching any objects that she can makes weapons out of. Observing her surrounding, she appears to be in an abandonment  factory of some sorts,

    “Sorry, that information is only meant for us to knows,” Top stated. “All we’ll tells you is that it’s one of many of our base of operation.”

  “So a place where you practice your criminal activity?”

“Pretty much,” Trickster replied.

Halo saw a broom nearby, a possible bow staff for her to defend herself with as she make her escape. Based on how sore her muscles are, her fighting skills are inactive at the moment and will be of no use until she heals which would takes much longer without her violet aura.

“What purpose did you have bringing me here?” She demanded to knows.

  “Asks Mr. Cold Ass,” Mirror Master replied. “It was his bright idea to brings you so here so he  should do the explaining.”

  “Who?”

“He’s referring to me,” said man of the hour joins the group and kneels in front of Halo with not so happy Heat Wave behind him. His hoodie was off and both their goggles were removed from their eyes.  Bringing her knees to her chest, she push herself back a bit, not only for personal space but to be closer to the broom.

 “Why?”

“Seeing how our little heist was ruined by you and yours friends,” he began “, delaying our payday, we thoughts you can helps make up for all the money we lost.”

  “Since it’s money you’re after, than I’m afraid you grabs the one person. There’s no money on me at the moment.”

 “Figures, but I’m sure your friends would do anything to gets you back. And we’ll be more than willing to give you back, for the right price of course.”

 “Price. Wait are you holding me for ransom?” She inch herself back some more.

“Pretty much,” he shrugged. “Either that or we could just sell you for the highest bidders. With those powers of yours, people across the globe  will pay just about anything for you.”

  “You might wanna use that money for a new nose then.”

“Why?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Because of this!” She sprung her legs forward and kick his square in his nose, sending him flying onto his back as he tends to his wounded nose.

“MUHAHAHAHA!” Heat Wave guffaw.

   Halo quickly got off the bed and ran straight for the broom to use to defend herself while her hands went up to her collar in an attempt to see if she can take it off of her.

 “Wait don’t!”Trickster cried out to warn her, but it as already too late.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” She shrikes at the top of her lungs, electricity coursing through her from the collar. Once it stops, she fell onto the ground, body weaken even further. No aura to heals her, leaving her there to suffer.

  “Are you ok?” The Rogues run up to her and help her up.

 “Not entirely,” she groans once she got back on her feet.When Cold came up to her, she gave a look of guilt when she saw that his nose was now bloody.

“Sorry about yours nose.”

 “Uh, it’s alright, ” Cold was taken aback by the apologizes. “Been through worse anyway,”

 “I’ll says,” Heat Wave was still laughing. “She’s a fighter, ain’t she! Told you we should had tied her up.”

  Suddenly, Halo’s legs gave up on and she would had collapse hadn’t collapse if Weather Wizard hadn’t taught her. He still holds onto her by her arms to make sure she wouldn’t attempts to escape.

 Heat cease his laughter when he saw the state she was in. “Leon, are you sure sure this is such a good idea? I means, don’t gets me wrong, this plan of yours isn’t that bad but you think her friends of her are  really gonna pay up? What if instead they finds us, take her back, and beat up us to a pulp as payment.?”

“Or that lava friend of her burns us alive,” Top added.

  “Trust me, they won’t be finding us anytime soon,” he assures him. “Plus, think of what this will do to that Geo-Force fella. He obviously have a soft spot for her and the thought of her with us will surely drives his crazy up the wall. Think of it as payment for those little remarks he said about us.”

  “Heck, got me there,” Heat grunted. “Guy have some news judging us as supervillains. Ex firefighter. Clever, but insulting.”

“You can says that again,” Boomerang agrees. “Bet he’d never throw a boomerang in his life.”

“Says my costume is ridiculous, at least my have style!” Weather Wizard replied. “His suit is nothing more than just a green jumpsuit!”

  “At least you wasn't calls a toy collector!” Toy added.

“Or a walking fairytale character ,” Pied Piper huff. “You knows, I always considers the Pied Piper to be a dangerous character, more of a villain than a hero really. I mmeans the man mind controlled rats and children and lend them to their deaths! At least according to the version I read!”

  “I’m nothing like Mr. Freeze,” Cold said.

“I works hard on my mirrors,” Mirror Master complained. “You think experimenting on mirrors would be easy, but it’s not! I means who else can create an entire fucking dimension in a mirror!. Bet he can’t!!”

“Yikes, he roasted you guys.,” Trickster commented. “Wonders what would he had called me?”

“If it any consolation,” Halo spoke up,  feeling sympathy for them because she’d been called many names before in Markovia and at school. “.I find you to be good villains. Good as in not like a hero, but good as in you’re good at being bad or evil if you perfer. And I’m sorry for the hurtful comments Geo-Force said to you. I’m assures that once you gets to knows him, you find him to be a very kind and loving protective. But if you were to ever meets again, I’ll assures you that I’ll make him apologizes to all of you.”

  The Rogues was surprised by her response, but it lifted their spirit up a bit.

“Well thanks sweetheart,” Heat Wave replied. “But until that happens, looks like you’ll be staying with us for awhile.”

“Tricksters, do you have any rope on you?” Cold asked.

“Rope?” he scratch his noggin. “I think I do, let me just check.” Searching up through his sleeves, he began to roam with a tongue sticking out.

“Ah-ha! Got it!” He cheers and began to pulls out a chain of multicolored handkerchiefs tied together on the floor.

“May gonna take awhile.” Trickster stated as already of pile of hankies was on the floor, seeming to have no end of the chain.

The rest of the Rogues grains while Halo finds this amusing.

 “Oh,” she awe, clapping. “I do enjoy magic tricks.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you a fan club?” Halo asks out of nowhere.

  “What?” Heat Wave  lift his welding mask from off his face and cease roasting his marshmallows on a stick with a blowtorch.

 The rest of the Rogues stops what they were doing to stare at a currency tied up Halo seated on the mattress. It’d been almost 3 hours now since she’d been capture and her friends had yet to find her still.

   “I asks if you are a fan club?” She repeats herself, the question having been on her mind for quite some time now.

 “Fan club?” Boomerang furrowed his eyebrows at her, still happening the edges of his boomerangs but not putting much focus onto them.

 “You knows, a fan club. It’s when a group of people with the same interests create a club surrounding that interest and they research or perform that interest or plans special events to bring awareness to their interest in mind. For example, there are plenty of book clubs where members read books frequently and are assign a book per week or month, depending on how long the book is. And they usually share their thoughts on the books.” She explained.

  “We knows what a fan club is,” Heat Wave said. “What we wanna knows is why you think we’re one of those.”

 “Isn’t it obvious? You all are enemies of the Flash right?”

 “Done. Guys keeps ruining ours gigs.”

“Right, and you all much not like him that much either.”

 “Sure check we don’t.”

“He’s ok at time,” Trickster replies, earning some are you seriousl looks from his fellow Rogues. “What?” He shrugged his arms.

  “Surely you must had gotten tired of him thwarting your plans,” she continues “, so you must had decided to all comes together as one to stop him and for your plans to be much more successful.”

  “Only because of me,” Cold stated. “I’m the founder.”

 “Oh, so you’re the president then. Tells me, do you gotten dreams about defeating Flash?”

 “Hell yeah we do,” Heat Wave replied.

“Do you comes us with plans on how to defeat him?”

“Occasionally,” Weather Wizard answers.

“Whenever he arrives to stomp on your parade as one might says, do you works together to defeat him?”

“We tried to,” Pied Piper admits.

“And do you discuss your growing dislike of the Flash quite often?”

“All the times!” Mirror Master exclaims.

“See, you have an interest, discuss it frequently, and create plans revolving around the interest, Therefore you are a fan club.” Halo made her point. “Of hating the Flash, which is more of an anti fan club, but still, Flash seems to be a great interest of yours.”

“Pfff, yeah right,” Heat Wave phew. “There’s  no way in Hell we’re a...,” Heat Wave started to understands her reasonings, as did the rest of the Rogues as they eyes each other with widen eyes and realization.  

“Fan...club...Holy shit she’s right!”

  “Always have a feeling we were,” Trickster admits. “Does this means we should gets matching t-shirts?”

“Is that how everyone sees us then?” Mirror Master wonders.

“No wonders nobody don’t take us seriously,” Boomerang sated

“Now hold on just a minute!” Cold protested! “We’re ain’t no frickin fan club. Sure we all hate the Flash-”

“Not me,” Trickster raises his hands in the air.

“Anyway,” Cold made him a quick glare before continuing “, and is always fighting against him, doesn’t makes us one. Don’t you recalls all the times we helps him occasionally.”

  “You have?” Now Halo was even more intrigue.

“It’s true,” Heat Wave explained. “Whenever some supervillain who’s not from around here tried to take over our city, we lend Flash a hand. But only we because don’t wants anyone else taking over our terf.”

  “Oh,  so you’re protectors of Central City. Like heroes.”

“No we are not,” Cold protests. “We just don’t want someone else taking over before we do.”

  “Ok, now I’m starting to understands,”  she connected the piece together. “While you focus mostly on your own best interests, you occasionally save the day at times.”

 “Hmm, sort of,” Cold didn’t agrees nor entirely disagrees,

“Thinks of us as antiheroes,” Heat Wave stated.

“Antihero?” Halo questions. “Isn’t that just basically a villain?”

 “No, villains performs evil junk just for the heck of it,” he corrects her. “Antiheroes are a bit of both heroes and villains, just lacking all those heroey properties. We’re closer to villainy at most times.”

 “So you’re a fan club of Flash haters but Flash helpers and protects Central City from other villains.”

“We’re not a fan club!” Cold cried out.

“Heh heh,” Heat Wave laughs at their captured getting under Cold’s skin. “I like her.”

* * *

 

“So had you contacted my friends yet?” Halo asks, seeing that the Sun was setting outside through the windows,  the sky becoming an orange pink color as the clouds scatter.

“With due time,” Cold replied, tampering with his cold gun on a table. “All within good time. Wanna keeps the stakes high.”

  “Oh,ok,” Halo signed, missing everyone greatly and hoping they wasn’t making a fuss out of her which she doubted. She hadn’t anticipated for her day to go like this, only looking forward of going through her usual schedule:

Attends school with Harper and Fred and discussing any weekend's plans. Hope it no homework will gets assign, but if so than try to gets it done during lunch or free period  so she won’t waste her weekends. Get picks up and eats dinner with Will, Lian, Artemis, Wally and Brucely and discuss each other days, Artemis might mentions an upcoming mission they need to prepare for. Go to Conner’s and M’gann’s place to hang with Brion, Tara, Victor and Forager and Wolf and Sphere if they were up to it, most likely watch a movie. All things she had hoped how her  day would go and it seems like it was in the beginning but now…

 Kidnapped by a group of villains, tied up in who knows where powerless. All while her friends and family was searching for her like crazy she bets, ruining their days and weekend plans all because she acted like a big crybaby and didn’t to wants spend the rest of the day at school because she got upset over some prank by some boys…

 Said incident return to her, fresh like her tears as all feelings she experience resurfaces in her. All because she let her guard down at the thoughts of new friends. But she should had knows better, who would wants to be friend with such a freak and loser like her anyway. She’d face tons of bad guys already and dies countless times and came back up, but yet broke down because of some high school boys. How pathetic she felt. Maybe if she’d listen to Harper than those boys wouldn’t had ….Just the reminder weaken her and returns her to her sobbing state.

    If she and Harper and Fred ate outside at their usual spot, than Forager wouldn’t be in trouble at school and  Wally wouldn’t has to picks her up early. Then he wouldn’t has to feels sorry for her and tried to cheers her up by taking her to Central City. Then she wouldn’t had fought the Rogues and they wouldn't had uses her as leverage and captured her. And her friends wouldn’t be searching aimlessly for her. All of this was all her faults.

     “Uh guys,” Mirror Master spoke up. “Think the situation finally getting to her.”

“What you mea-Oh bloody hell!” Heat Wave cried out. “She’s crying now!”

“Crying up a storm more like it,” Weather Wizard added.

He was right. Her eyes had returns to her watery states as they were hours ago, nose releasing snot onto her face. Despite crying silently, the image of her sobbing alone spoke a thousand words or more.

   “Relax, will ya?” Boomerang tried to calm her down, the sight being too much for him already. “We’re not gonna hurts you, I promise.”

“Yeah,” Pied Piper was next, looking away but finding it difficult to do so. “Looks, we’re gonna contact your friends soon and once they come here with what we wants, then we’ll be more than glad to send you back home to them.”

 “Yeah, so you can stops your crying now. Please.,” Top begs of her.

 “If she keep crying, I’m think I’m gonna cry,” Trickster proclaims, bringing out a non tied up hankie and creep toward her to wipe her face only to be replace with more tears and snot.

   “”I-I-I-,” Halo stammers. “I-I-I-m not crying because o-of th-that!”

“Then what is it!?” Heat Wave exclaimed. “Tells up for crying out loud!”

“I-I- cry-crying beca-because,” she sniff.  “Because of h-how st-stupid I am!” Her sobb furthen, adding some volume to it.

  “Oh geez! Leon!” Heat Wave called out to Cold, who’d been discard his cold gun to stare all frozen at the scene of a watering Halo, unsure what to do. “Do something!”

 “Me!” Cold and back. “Why me!

“Because it was your bright idea to brings her here, so you should comes up with a way to cheer her up!”

 “And do it fast!” Boomerang pressure him.’

“I’m thinking! I’m thinking!” Cold cried, looking around the place for anything that can cheers her up . But the thing remotely funny was..

“Trickster!” He called out, grabbing Trickster ‘s attention. “You uses to be a clown right?”

“Acrobat,” he corrects him. “But occasionally I performed my own-”

“Doesn’t matters! Just...Do something clowney and cheers her up!” He orders. “Please!”

  “Ok, I’ll try,” he gulps and stood in front of her.

“H-Hey,” he stammers, not believing he could cheers her up since none of the guys finds his tricks funny.

 Halo looks up at him, eyes still leaking, not showing signs of stopping anytime soon.

  “Do-Do you like pi-pie?” Trickster pulls out a cream pie from behind him, where and how he kept that for so long will becomes apart of the list of unanswered questions surrounding his tricks.

  “Y-yes,” she sniff.

“Wo-Would you like s-some?” _Please says yes, please say yes, please say yes._ he thoughts.

“No th-thanks you. I’m not in the mood for food, b-but th-thanks for th-the offer an-anyway.”

  _Crap._  He was about to give up when an idea came to mind. An idea that will most likely gets his kill later, but he was willing to try anything to wipe away her tears.

“Then do yo-you knows who re-really shoul-should use some pies ri-right about n-now?”

“Wh-who?”

“Boomerang!” He calls out and threw the pie at said villain.

“Hu-UGH!” The pie hits him square in the face, sliding off his slowly and onto the ground. Well the pan at least with some of it content still in it. The rest of it was plaster on his face.

“Ever considers making a piemerang!” Trickster chuckles. “Or a boomerpie if you prefer!”

 Growling, Boomerang wipe the pie from his face but not all of it. “Trickister! I’m gonna-” Boomerang cease his outrage when instead of whimpering confusing his ears, all he got was..laughter.

  “Heh heh, ho-hope you enjoys the pie,” Halo sniff, still crying but not as hard as before or with the snot running down her nose. “Seems ve-very delicious. Hope you aren’t allergic to any of it ingredients.”

 “Don’t worry, it’s allergy free,” Trickster answers. “Only ‘cause it made of boogers, hair, and toenails.” He whispers.

“What!” Boomerang cried out as his hands went to rid his face of the rest of the pie.

“Kidding! It’s banana cream!” Trickster and Halo laughs.

“Can you sh-show me more of yours tricks?” Her tears was disminishing. “Please?”

Her request made him cease his laughter. “You actually wanna see more?”

 With a nod she replied. “Yes. I finds your trick rather amusing and apPEALing.” She made a pun of her own. “Gets it, because it’s a banana cream pie.”

 “What had we does?” Heat Wave facepalm himself at having corrupts her with Triskister’s sense of humor.

  “Nice one. And would be more than glad to plead a fan.” Trickster pulls out a stack of cards from out his sleeves and presents it in front of her. “Picks a card, any cards.” He attempts to shoot them from one hand to another only for them to scatters onto the ground.

  “Whoops.”

 She giggles, taking a looks at the cards as he picks them up. “What kind of cards are those?”

“Uno cards,” he answers.

“Uno?” Halo recalls the words from spanish. “But there are omore than one cards, and they each have different  numbers on them while some have number one. And they’re not in Spanish.”

“Not the brightest is she,” Top laughs only to be punch in the side by Weather Wizard.

  “Huh? No, I meant uno as in the game Uno,” Trickister explains. “Had you ever Play it before.”

 “Sorry no,” she shook her head. “The only card games I’d ever plays was strip poker, and I’m not allows to plays that anymore. Geo-Force and Tigress wasn’t too happy about me being half naked in front of my friends.”

   “Says what now?” The rest of the Rogues eyes, astonished by the claim.

“Well do you wanna play?” Trickster offers, having picks up all the cards.

“Sure!” She exclaimed until an important fact hits her. “Wait, but my hands are tied up at the moment.”

 “We can fix that.” Hs gaze turned to Cold for permission to free her hands.

“Fine,” Cold grunted. “But her feet’s gotta remains tied.”

“Sweet! Since you’re a newbie, I’ll shows you how to play.”

“Hmmm, ok,” she began. “But only if you promise me that you’ll take your medication.”

 “Ahhh,” he whines.”Do I has to?.”

“For your health and well being, than yes.” She stated firmly.

“Fine.” Moving forward, he helps untied her hands.

“Would the rest of you like to partake in the game knowns as Uno as well?” She asked the others.

“Well, ” Heat Wave spoke for them, sounding unsure until he change his mind. “Sure, why not.”

* * *

 

 “UNO!” Halo exclaimed her victory once again, slamming her last card onto the stack of cards at having her one card match. “I win again!”

  The Rogues groans, discarding their cards onto the ground at Halo beating them seven times in a row now. Through the window you can still see daylight, however the sky was darkened and stars starting to appears.

  “Wish we’d been playing this for strip poker,” she giggles.

 “Then I’m sure lave head wouldn’t be so happy at you being in a room with naked guys.” Heat Wave chuckles. “What’s your relationship with him anyway? Is he’s like yours brother or something.”

 “Oh no,” she shook her head. “He’s my boyfriend,” still saying that outloud brought heat to her face which thankfully her dark skin hid her blush from them.

  “Boyfriend? Seriously, him?” He questions.

“Figures,” Cold huff.

   “Take my words for advice, you can do way better than him,” Boomerang suggests.

 Halo was about to defend Geo-Force when an itch took a bite on her neck from within the collar. She knows that if she were to scratch, she could gets  scratch but the itch was growing unbearable, giving that her hoodie was stills on and a metal collar was wrap around her neck. Cationsly, she draw a finger to her neck and place it inside the collar despite the risk, only to gets shock with bolts of electricity. Not as effective as before, but still enough to leave her body shaken. When it got, she whines in pain and her hands rush back to herself, itch gone and replaced by pain.

     “Geez kid, are you alright?” Heat wave, the Rogues check over for her. “Wizard got that ages ago, and a few of it bolts is loose, making it more sensitive than usual. So you gotta be careful with that.”

“Yeah I’m fi-I’m fine,” she yawned, instead of the shock powering her, it made her more tired than she already is.

  “Tired already?” Trickster didn't wants the game to ends.

“I’m-I’m not tired,” she yawns again as her eyes began to give up on her. “Just...My eyes needs some shut eye, that’s all.” As her eyes close, her body follows and she was about to collapse only for Pied Piper to catch her on time. He lift her up and place her down on the mattress, laying her down on her sides. Her body was weaken from all the fighting and being electrified, but mostly from the crying though. Her body was in desperate needs of some rest.

 Stirring in her sleeps, she brought her hands to her cheeks and slept with them folden.

“All tired out,” Heat Wave and the rest f the rogues got up. “Anyone got a blanket?”

They all shook their head.

“But I do got a spare cape!” Trickster spoke up, proceeding to search through his sleeves for the extra cape, taking out random objects during the progress. “Should be in here somewhere, just give me a sec.”

  Taking a final glance at her, Cold signed and turns around and walk away.

“Mirror Master,” he calls out. “Gets the camera rolling. We got a broadcast to make.”

* * *

 

 

“Daddy, when is Violet coming back?” Lian asks her daddy once again, yawning even though it wasn’t her bedtime yet.

  Signing, he brought her closer to his chest, the two seated on the cough with her resting on his chest.“Soon, I hope.” He places a kiss upon her forehead softly.

“I hope so too,” she sadden. “I miss her.”

“Me too sweetie, me too.”

 Seven hours. That how long Violet been missing for since the battle in Central City. How long the Team been searching for her aimlessly across the city but found no leads until M’gann told them to all head back home and rest, promising they’ll continues the search by tomorrow. Reluctantly, they all agrees, but probably won’t gets that much rest knowing that their teammate and friend is in the hands of criminals and had yet to boom tube back to them.

  M’gann, Artemis, Wally, Bart, Barry, Brion, Tara and Wally continues the search, Conner and Dick joining them as soon as they’d been informed of the situation. But to no avail, no trace of her or where the Rogues took her was found.

     M’gann, Conner, and Artemis calls it a night, bringing forcibly along a depressed Forager, worried Tara and an enrage Brion who based on his attitude, looks ready to burns all the whole city to the ground if Violet wasn’t found.

 Meanwhile Wally, Barry, and Bart was speeding over Central in search of her, checking every abandonment buildings available.

 Will and Lian hadn’t taken the news well either. While Lian was saddened over her sister gone missing, Will was beyond worry and guilty. Guilty for focusing more on his works than checking on his phone to see that Carr calls him, then maybe he would had picks her up for whatever the reason was and brought her back home with him. Worries over what fate could befall upon her, hoping the worse doesn’t happens but his mind was messing with him with images of Violet bound against her will to a table as samples of her DNA was being taken for the sole purpose of cloning. What they’ll do to the original her when they’re done….His mind show mercy on him.

   Tara and Artemis was in the kitchen at the moment, Tara was biting her nails until she touch skin while Artemis was clawing the kitchen table.

 Having been capture before, held for two years and force to do unspeakable things, Tara immediately thoughts the worse had happens to Violet. Believing she’ll never see her again years later or worse, never again, losing someone she considers closed family.

   Artemis was doing her best to cools herself down, trying to reminds herself to have faith in Violet, who she and the others had trained if such a situation like this would ever occurs. But all that was toss out the window. Her memory of first meeting Violet was alters with finding her in apit by herself , but this time instead of waking back up, she stay dead, lifeless, life taken from her forcibly again.

   Brucely was under the table, whimpering over Violet, tail having cease all movement and looking like never returning to him ever again.

  “Recognized Nightwing, B01. Geo-Force, G02, Lucas Carr A01, Forager...” The Zeta-beam announced from the garbage. From the interior garage door out came Dick, Brion, Forager, and Carr waking into the living room, still tire from searching for hours and from great worry.

   “Are Wally West, Bart Allen , and Barry back yet?” Forager asks them, antanas lowering down despite being shorter than they already were.

   “Afraid not,” Artemis had all to say. Despite her gaze being lowers, she could tells that their eyes are red and sore with bags underneath them since that how hers were forming.

   “Grrr,” growling, Brion clench his fists as his hands was overheating, wanting to punch his fists through something and burns it to a crisp. Specifically the Rogues for taking Violet from them like she was apart of the bank, like some sorts of object. His fingers was starting to cuts into him, about to tear into skin until he stops himself by breathing in and out repeatedly, fingers no longer curling into him but not cooling down anytime soon as long as Violet wasn’t with them.

   “Had Barbara tracks them down yet?” Will asks, Brucely raising his head in hope.

 “Sorry. But she hadn’t found a trace of them either,” Dick answers, wishing he have the solution they wanted. Brucely lowers his head back onto the ground. “But right now she’s searching for the Rogues’ whereabouts right now as she speak, searching through all places they’d been active before.”

“I still says our efforts can be put into good use if we are all still  out there searching,” Geo-Force grunted, being surprisingly calmer than usual even though he have any right to be upset.

   “Brion,” Dick placed a hand over his shoulders but quickly draws it back to him when he felt how burning hot it was. “We all wants to finds Halo as much as you do, but we have a better chance at finding her once we rest and  gather all the information we needs. Just be-”

 “Be patience, I knows,” signing, he finally cools down.

“Screw patience,” Carr spoke, plumping down into a seat on the cough, slouching.

  Everyone eyes was on him, even Brucely’s, all widen and surprise as Will covered Lian’s ears.

 “What?” Carr shrugged it off. “There’s a time for patience, and a time for no patience. And this is definitively a time where we can use without patience,” he speak his mind. “Especially after the day she have. I means, first she gets assaulted at school in front of almost the entire student body. Then she bawl her eyes out for who knows how long. And now this! I heard of bad days but come one! Give her a br-”

 “Wait, assaulted?” Artemis cuts his off. “What do you means by that assaulted?”

 Eyes was still present on his, only more demanding now, wanting him to be specific by what he just said.

  “Wait, you means Wally pr Forager didn’t tells you?” Will looks at the only bug in the room.

“Forager was gonna to tells everyone, but Forager got caught up in the search for Violet Harper and Forager forgots. Forager apologizes.” He explained, disappointing for withholding such an significant piece of information for how long.

 “Really had hopes they would had explains this,”  Carr rubs the back of his neck, not looking for another conservation after all the ones he had with the boys’ parents. A lot of apologies was made on Forager’s behalf, forcing to give him a two weeks detention for attacking and hunting their sons down like animals even though Carr thoughts he was going easy on them.

   “Is that the reason you left so many messages on our phones?” Will asks, more guilt consuming over not having been there for at her obvious time of needs.

  “Well, you see,” this was a lots harder than he thoughts it would be.

  “Carr, tells us what happens?”  Will orders in a more authoritative tone.

  “It’s best if Violet explains what happens, but only when she’s ready of course, after we res-”

  “Carr,” Artemis rise out of her seat and walks up to place herself in front of him. “What happens?”

  “Looks, it really isn’t my place to tell.” Carr knew that was baloney, but he wasn’t in the mood to explains an ordeal she went through when she’s going through something much worse with the memories still fresh in her mind. “Once was all settle down an-”

  “Carr,” Brion was steaming once again, sleeves burning off of him. “What happens?” He demanded, looking ready to take his anger out on him.

  Signing, he proceeds to tells him the start of Violet’s bad day

( _One explanation later_ )

 

“Names and addresses!?” Brion demanded from Carr, steaming more than ever before, clothes ready to burns off but thankfully he had his super suit underneath them.

  “Daddy, why would someone do something so means? And to Violet?” Lian asks, still not unaware of how cruel the world could be.

“Some people are just plains means and ignorant,” Will did his best not to share his thoughts of what he wanted to do to those boys if he ever gets the chance to meets them. Let hope fate says otherwise. Brucely was growling, teeth wanting to tear into those boys.

  “Looks like we have another group of boys to deal with,” Artemis mays seems calm, but inside a storm of ways to torture those boys was brewing.   

  “Seem things never change,” such an experience reminds her of all the stories she heard of Markovians attacking Quracians. She already felt guilt over her parents not doing much to helps them based on what Violet could remembers. But hearing such a thing happens to Violet so recently, she felt enrage.

“I’ll have Barbara trace them down later,” Dick was sets on teaching them some manners.

  Carr knew this would happens. “Looks, I already gave them a month of in school suspension plus Saturday institutes. And they has to do community services picking up garbage at the parks.”

   “Not enough!” Brion barks, legs of his pants ready to burns off. “You called that a punishment! That’s just a slap on the wrist! They deserves worse!”

   “Agrees, Forager wish Fred Bugg drops one of the boys,” Forager agrees. “But Lucas Carr and staff convince Fred Bugg not to, now Fred Bugg wish Fred Bugg had follows instincts. Other students seems ok, in fact some were even cheering Fred Bugg on.”

  “Tells me where they are!” Brion repeated himself, looking ready to take his anger out on them.

  “Looks, I knows you're angry at them, I am to,” He assures them, having almost giving them two months. “But I don’t wants to have their parents calls me over demanding for Violet to be expel because her boyfriend came after them. That’s the last thing we wants for her. Right now we should be focus on finding her-”

 “If we finds her!” He cried out, clothes incinerating and leaving him in nothing but his uniform. “While we'd been sitting here like-like sitting ducks! Her life is puts in jeopardy every minutes, the chance of ever seeing her again slimming every minutes!”

 “Brion, I told you we’ll find her.” Dick attempts to cools him down. “We just has to be patience.”

  “Patience! Patience!” He shrieks, lave seeming ready to forms and burst the living room. “Patience! That’s all we’d been doing! Tells me, will patience be enough to gets Violet back here with us!?”

 “Brion-” Dick wasn’t in the mood to have this conversation again.

“No! I have enough with patience!” He continues to states hits protest, all while managing to keeps his powers from activating and lighting up the place. “I lost my parents with patience! I almost thoughts I lost Tara and Gregor to patience! Now it seems like I’m going to lose Violet to patience!” He panted, hot and heavy tears flowing from his eyes, helping cool him down as he fell on his knees. “I-I’m can’t lose her. I just can’t.”

   He finds himself weeping, something he felt like he should had done hours ago. Suddenly, he felt arms wraps around him.

  Looking up with his already soak eyes, he finds Tara and Lian wraps around him. Everyone else not going forward,

“We’ll not let them happens,” Tara whispers into his ears. “I promised we’ll saves her just like you saves me. No matters how long it’ll take, we’ll find her.”

  “Hopefully soon,” Forager joins in the hug with Brucely coming by his sides.

  Sniffing, he was quick to returns a hug of his own to his two sisters and brother. “Thanks you.”

 “And once you saves her, then you can burns those boys alive,” Lian added. “After you can breaks ever bones in their bodies.” She giggles at her suggestion.

  “.......Should I be concerned in the obvious delight my daughter takes in the ultraviolet?” Will didn’t knows whether to be proud, or disturbs. Maybe both.

  “It’s genetics.” Artemis replied with a laugh, placing a hand on his shoulders follows by Dick.

“I’m sure the authority won’t approves of yours method, but I can always improvise.” Brion sniff

  “By tomorrow, we’ll gets the search back up and running,” Dick assures, making him looks up with hope in his eyes.

  “And besides,” Carr spoke. “The Rogues are nothing more than thieves. And Violet had been trained for months and is almost a master of her powers. Bet she can take them all at once and be back here in a boom tube in no time.”

 “Hope so, sure did show them who’s boss when Cold apprehended her,” Artemis replied.

“You knows I expected more for villains of Flash-”

As if on cue, bursting through the door and zooming in the living room was Flash, Kid Flash, and Impulse.

  “Barry Allen, Wally West, and Bart Allen had returned!” Forager exclaimed with a sparkle in his eyes.

 “Did you find Violet!” Brion got back up, everyone pulling back from contact others than Lian who was still holding onto him by hi knees. “Or at least where those Rogues are keeping her!?”

 “Turns on the TV!” Wally have all to answers.

“News channel!” Barry added.

“What? This is no times for TV! Did you finds Violet or n-”

“Just turns on the TV!” Bart snaps.

Suprise by the usually cheerful Bart‘s outburst, they all cease further questioning. Will picks up the remote and turns the TV on. Once the screen was lit, he change the previous challenge for the news where the reports was still being stay place and reported by Cat Grant.

  “Minutes ago, all tv stations in Central City was hacked,” Grant began. “Everyone's favorite tv channels, tv shows, and movies, even the streaming services, had been render unwatchable for only a mere 4 minutes and several seconds of a broadcast, starting some local baddies and a recently new hero. We have a recording of the of the broadcast, be warns there are some  mention of violence and blood. Roll the video.”

 Cat Grant was gone from the screen and replaces with the video playing. At first there was nothing but black follows by  static appearing for a few seconds until colors was added follows by a background with Captain Cold up front, goggles and hoodie on.

“Greeting citizens of Central City!” He began. “I am Leonard Snart but you all knows me as Cold, Captain Cold...”

    Everyone eyes was on the screen at the chance of getting a clue on the Rogues’ hideout and Violet’s whereabouts.

  “If your recalls, there was a battle that took place hours ago By the bank, involving everyone's favorite hero, the Flash.” He said his name mockily. Despite having on his goggles, you can tells an eye roll was added. “And involving several other heroes, including one hot lava by the name of Geo-Force.”

His eyes aimed forward, like they were looking straight at him. Brion lean forward, glaring as he attempts to eye behind him for any signs of Violet but found nothing out of the ordinary.

“Despite ou-”

“Still thinks we’re jokes pretty boy!” Heat Wave calls out from the screen, follows by various Rogues’ stating their frustration over Geo-Force.

“Shut it!” Cold orders, and all background noises came to a stop.

“As I was saying,” Cold continues. “Despite our heist being thwarted, we didn’t leave empty handed.”

 Shifting to the right with the camera he was using going backward, Cold reveals what been behind his back the whole time…

“Violet!” Geo-Force cried out, everyone gasping at the sight of Violet after what felt like an eternity without seeing her.

   “Violet Harper is alright!” Forager cheers,  antennas rising back up with a hint of fear hidden in his voice at a member of his hive in such a state: eyes closed, presume unconscious, tied up with her legs and arms secured, still dressed in her super suit and landing on her sides on a mattress. And wrap around her neck was a…

 “A inhibitor collar.” Dick said out loud for everyone.

“Oh crap,” Carr groans.

“Doesn’t inhibitor collar blocks people’s powers,” Forager’s antennas went back down.

 Violet stirs in her when suddenly a cough broke from out her, follows by a bit of blood coming out and staring the hankies.

   “Violet,” Artemis whispers.

“Oh geez,” one of the Rogues whine at the sight.

“Shhh,” Cold shush them, taking a quick worried glance at her before returning to the camera and resuming. “As you can see she’s not going anywhere anytime soon. Now I’m gonna make this very simple for all you heroes we fought earlier. Brings us back all our dough you made us lose earlier, and we’ll give you your friend back, every piece of her. You have until the next 24 hours or so to find us and brings us the money. Until then, she’ll be staying with us. But if you were to says to fail and don’t finds our location, then I’m sure there’ll be higher bidders that would just love the little light up things she do and be willing to pays our amounts we want or more. Until then, Cold‘s out.”

 The broadcast ends with more static before returning black.

“Like I said,” Grant came back on the screen “, short bu-”

     Will turns off  the TV, not wanting his to hear anything further, his panicking skyrocketing through the roof and looking to grabs Cold’s by the neck through the TV screen and strangle than grabs Violet and take her to a hospital.

   If anyone was worried before, well compares to now, it seems a far distance away from the great infinity and beyond their fear levels was at.

  Seeing Violet didn’t ease their worrying, only increase it now knowing that they’re aware she is left powerless and possibility in the hands of powered or weaponized captures.

  “Every news station been covering it ever since,” Barry explained, only knowing because Iris had called him earlier ago letting the 3 speedsters aware of the broadcast.

“We search the city all over the place and check every single abandonment buildings there is but we still hadn’t found her,” Bart said.

   “Daddy, is Violet gonna be alright?” Lian asks prying her body off of Brion, feeling on the verge of crying

Will didn’t answers right away, eyes still glued on the screen as the possible scenarios of what Violet can be put through worsen.

   “I….Don’t knows.”

  ‘Grrrrrr!” Brion’s rage resurfaces, but this time on full blast, dial spinning out of control. “Violet is powerless and at the mercy of those-those -hooligans! We needs to continues searching for her now!”

   “Brion re-” Dick was about to cool him down despite being works up himself now but was cuts off by Artemis.

  “I agree with  Brion,” she spoke. “She’s in greater risk than we thoughts and needs to find her before any others interesting in her does.”

  “We’d waited long enough,” Tara stated firmly.

“Forager agrees,” Forager sated.

  Seeing how everyone was in agreement on continuing the search for Violet overnight, Dick signs in defeat. “Better alerts the others than. Unless they’re already been informs.”

  Suddenly Will’s cell phone and he was quick to answers, bringing it to his ears.

  “Hello?”

  “So when was you gonna tells me my granddaughter went missing!?” Paula Crock spoke out loud from the phone even bough speaker phone wasn’t on.

    “Yeah, they’d been informs alright,” Will signed.

* * *

 

“Roy? Jim?” Will was surprised to find his “brothers” in the living room when he don’t recalls letting them in or them coming last night for that matters. He was also surprised to finds Lian wide awake already, seated at the kitchen table with a stack of white paper and a box of drawing utensils currently drawing something to adds onto the stack of drawings aside her.

  “What are you guys doi-?”

“When was you gonna fuckin tells us that Violet was kidnapped!?” Roy cuts him off, seeming more angry than usual.

“Language,” he chastised him, reminding that Lian was still present.

“Answers me!”

Signing, he made himself comfortable and took a seat next to Lian “So I’m guessing you saw the broadcast too?”

 “Hell yeah we did! All of Central CIty did and almost all cities in America too!”

“Care to explains why you never told us about our niece's capture before the TV did?” Jim sounds not amused, arms folded and waiting for Will to answers.

 Will was wishing Wally and Artemis was here with him right about knows, he could really use the backup. Bad enough he got chastised by his mother-in-law last night, as well as several others phone calls while the others got angry and outrage messages of theirs own. Right now, Wally and Artemis was out searching for Violet, having done so since last night.

  “Looks, we wanted to keeps it a low profile until we got some any leads,” he began to explains himself, but hearing himself talk he started to regrets not informing anyone else sooner. “Now I knows we should had contacted you sooner, but we didn’t wants to send everyone into a panic.”

”Well looks how that fuck-I means frickin works!” Roy barks back. “Bet you didn’t knows her powers was inactive the whole time she was gone until last night, did ya!?”

“No, we did not,” knowing that she wasn't able to defend herself unease him, he barely got any sleep. None of them did for that matters, except for Lian.

“Looks, I’m sorry for not telling you guys sooner about this, if we’d knows how bad the situation was-”

 “If you knew how bad it was!” Roy cried out, startling Brucely awake from under the kitchen table. “How bad did it has to gets for you to calls for help!? Would she‘d needed to be chained up instead hanging from the ceiling upside down! Or rather wounded up and beaten on national television! Oh! I knows! How about she gets frozen in a tube and left discarded for eight years later!”

 He slams his fists against the table, surprising Lian while Will was used to his outbursts by now.

  Roy was breathing heavily now, tears starting to forms slowly in his eyes over fear of Violet undergoing the same fate he was bestow upon.

“Looks,” Jim took over “, we’re upset that you didn’t tells us about Violet sooner, and we have a right to be angry. But now is not the time to let anger gets the best of us. Let focus on the bigger picture, getting Violet back. And then keeping those Rogues a lesson or two”

  “And then the boys at school!” Lian added.

“Boys at school?” Roy questions, looking to Will for answers.

“That’s another story for later,” Will have full intentions to tells the what happens yesterday, hoping all three of them together can set those boys straight. But after Violet was rescues of course. “Some of the others are searching through Central City again in case they miss anything. They should be back real soon to debrief what they found so far.”

  “And when they gets back, they’ll have these!” Lian lifted up her latest works of art: a drawing of Halo’s face with _Missing_ title above it and _Reward: Cash Price_ under it with several dollars sign. “Always made a few copies so far, but here, you can have one. Hang them around”

  She offer her fresh drawing to Jim.

“We certainly will.” Jim took the wanted posted, no intentions of hanging it up but instead using it as motivation.

“Might wanna make more of these. Everyone gonna needs a copy.“

  “Sure thing,” Lian nod and took out another sheet of paper and got back to work.

“Define everyone,” Will questions.

* * *

 

“Any luck so far,” Oracle asks from the other side of Nightwing’s cell phone.

“No, another dead end.” Nightwing groans at founding yet another dead end, almost being the afternoon yet still no trace of  Violet or the Rogues found. He was within another building where reports of people coming out of mirrors was spotted but he founds the place deserted. However, he didn’t leaves empty handed.

 Based on the place current state,  such as obvious movement of objects and junk lying around like an empty pie pan, he knew Rogues had been here. And so had Violet.

  “But it seems the Rogues beat it to me and made a grand escape hours ago,” he stated. “Any luck for you?”

  “Getting there,” she admits. “While no great lead so far, and that signal I follows from that broadcast of their ends up a bust since they have mirror travel by their sides, I am picking out various locations where they could now and I cross out all available locations in Central City. But I would betters keeps someone there just in case they returns.”

 “Ok, thanks sugar, see you later tonight.”

“Sugar? Is that the best you cold comes up with?” He told tells she was smirking with a raised eyebrow.

“Still working on the pet names,” he shrugged and they both hanged up. “Hope everyone else is having better luck than I am.”

* * *

 

“Did you finds Violet!?” Helga rise out of her seat and asks a returns Conner and M’gann outside, follows by Wolf, Sphere, Brion, Jeff,  and Forager out of the Zeta-Beam.

   “Sorry, still hadn’t find her,” Jeff signs. “Doesn’t helps that they can moves  place to place, or mirror to mirror technically.”

Wolf lowers his head down in shame over his nose proving useless to scent Violet while Sphere continues to rolls around anxiously follows by worrying beating.

“Not even gonna asks,” Victor said, raving outside with Carr behind him. Based on anyone’s moods being express across their faces, he already knows his answers regarding Violet’s whereabouts. He wish he could help on the search but wasn't exactly of must use so he was stuck here in home while eveyrone else was out searching.

   “Oh where could she be?” Helga was sick with worried, hoping nothing bad had happens to the girl she views as one of her children while she’s in the custody of the Rogues. “Hope she‘s alright. Who knows what she’s feeling right about now?”

  “Frighten, hungry, scare, worried,” Forager began to makes a list with his fingers  out of his own fears of what Violet could be going through, not caring that some of the words have the same meanings “Hurt, dread, starvation, cold, crying, alone-”

 “Alright we gets it!” Brion shut him up, everyone scooting away from him as lava forms from under him. Upon seeing Forager flinch back, he immediately regretted for lashing out his frustration at him.

  “Forager, I’m sorry.” He hadn’t means to lash out at him, it’s just that the search not turning out how everyone wanted was getting to him.

“Forager understand Brion Markov’s frustration, so there’s no needs for Brion Markov to apologizes,” Forager assures him. “But Forager accepts Brion Markov’s apology if it makes Brion Markov feels better.”

“Oh Brion you poor thing,” Helga felts sympathy for him. “You must be one of the most worried out of all of us here. How are you holding up?”

  “How am I holding up?” Brion repeats the question, fists clenching as a signal for everyone to step back further away, which they did. “It’s a miracle I’m holding up at all with Violet gone for nearly two days now!” Just as everyone expected, lava began to forms around his fists, anger finally manifested after how long, and no one could blame him for taking out his anger on something since the people that’d taken her had yet to be found as well as the boys that started this whole mess.

“While we’re all here safe at home, Violet  could be hurts or worse and she would have no ways for her to heals herself!” Growling, the lava seems to raises it temperatures higher than it already was.

“Might wanna gets out the way now, “ Conner suggested as he and eveyrone ran toward the porch as Brion was ready to burst.

“We don’t knows where she is or what state she is! Or if someone else had already taken her with no intentions of ever bringing her back to us!” Fists charged and ready to fire, he aims them at the apple trees.

 “Not my trees again,” Carr whines. “Why does everyone go after my trees and not the grass or something?”

  The palms of his hands lid up, looking ready to fire a fire blast at the trees and burns them to a crips...Only for a power blast to beats  it to him and lid open the of the target on fire, burning the bark and leaving some small flames behind.

 “My trees!” Carr cried out, him and everyone else turning around to face Victor with his electronic parts lit up and cybernetic arm raised and cooling off after having made the shot.

  “Why would you do that!?”

“Sorry, just…. needed a stress reliever,” Victor explains himself, Violet not being here for such  a long period was getting to him just as it was for Brion. He saw Violet as a younger sister and the thoughts of her more vulnerable than ever enrage him, especially since he was suck here instead of helping out.

 “Well that’s what you have stress balls for!” Carr cried out. “What did the trees ever do to you guys except provide you with foods, oxygen, shed and-and-,” Carr started to stutters, the stress over one of his students missing getting to him along with the added damage of his trees again.

 _BOOM!_ Brion fire a blast of his own at the trees, hitting the trees, breathing heavily. The leaves was now burning and a few now burned apples fell to the ground.

“Oh come on!” Now Carr was steaming, but he cools down by taking a deep breathe. “I needs a minuted.” Carr excuse himself and heads toward the garage.

“While we have no leads so far, the others are looking around other cities as we speak,” Conner explains. “Others are joining the search. Even calls in a friend for help, who should be here any minute right about.”

   “Who is this friend of yours and how much help can he be?” Brion asks, doubting himself and other’ capabilities of finding Violet.

Suddenly, a boom tube appears out of nowhere in front of the porch.

“Violet!” Brion speed up toward the portal, hoping for Violet top come out and fly into his arms...But he faces utter disappointment when Bear came jumping out instead with the boom tube closing behind him.

  “Greetings Earthlings!” Bear shouted.

“Bear is back on Earth!” Forager exclaimed as the others greets Bear.

“Indeed he is! Good to be surrounded by friends again!” He came up to them and pulls Brion, Forager, Victor, and Jeff in a hug while Sphere beats happily.

 “You calls him for backup?” Brion manages to breathe out, giving Conner a so done look.

“He’s an excellent hunter and tracker, so I figures he can be of great help,” Conner explains.

“And apparently we needs all the help we can gets,” M’gann added.

   “Indeed I am!” Bear releases them, much to their lungs’ relief. “Superboy had informed me of the capture of the young Violet Harper and her dilemma with her powers of no use, so I’d comes to assist in her rescue.”

His eyes fall onto Brion Markov.

“I’m surprised Markov is still here and not out searching for his mate.”

 “Well, I wanted to still be out their, but some people suggested I returns home and cools,” his eyes glares at Conner and Jeff, if DIck was here he would be glaring at him too. “Saying my methods of negotiation aren’t appropriates.”

 “You threaten to hang a guy just because he wouldn’t give you the information you wanted !” Conner stated. “And he was only a possible suspect.”

“I didn’t means any of it!” He claims. “I’m just-I’m just scare for Violet.” Brion was on the verge of angry crying yet again.

Seeing his mood change, Bear was quick to grab ahold of his shoulders. “Worry not Markov, I swear to you that yours comrades and I will not rest until Violet is safe and found back within your arms. And when we do, we shall bring her kidnappers to justice.”

 “Rather sees them buried in the ground instead,” Brion said. “But thanks you, your help is much apprecia-”

 “Principal coming through!” Coming out of the garage with an ax in hands, Carr rans toward the burning trees. Everyone got out his way and he swung his weapon right in the trunks and continues to chop at it, dropping some apples in the progress.

“Carr, what are you doing!?” M’gann asks, never seeing the usually calms Carr like this

“Letting out some stress!” He cried out, not putting much strength into his swings, just enough to only cuts the tree and not chop off pieces of it.

  “Yep, he finally lost it,” Jeff comments.

* * *

 

 

“How the search going?” Will asks Tigress from the phone.

“Same as always,” Tigress signs, seating herself atop the roof top of a building within Central City after having search her part of the city...Again.

   “Jim and Roy had yet to calls, but I’ll let you knows if they find anything.”

  “Thanks.” Taking out a paper from her pockets, she unfold it, revealing it as one of the missing posters Lian made. Placing a finger on the drawing of Violet, acting as if she was here right here with them.

   “She seems to be improving in her art skills,” a voice spoke from behind.

 Startles, Tigress rise back up, dropping the poster and phone as she got the crossbow from off her back ready to aims at…Cheshire?

 “Jade?” Tigress lowers her weapon down and places it back on her back.

   “Hello? Artemis? You still there?” Will asks from the phone.

  “Jade, What are y-?” Before she finishes, Cheshire toss her what seems to be a small device of some sorts. Catching it in her hands, the object was discovered to be a flash drive. She looks up, expecting an answer.

  “Got some information from some old contacts on some old hang out and colleagues of the Rogues,” Cheshire explain, lifting up her mask. “Thoughts they might come in handy.”

  “Thanks you,” Artemis gave her a smile.

 “Don’t mentions it,” she lift her mask back down, she was about to head off but stops in her tracks.

  “When you do finds them, spare some of the Rogues for me.”

 “Sure thing,” Tigress chuckles a bit.

With a nod, she turns around and jump off the building, heading off.

 “Hello? Anyone still there?” Will didn’t hang up.

“Yeah still here,” Tigress picks up and answers, along with the picture. “And I got some a lead.”

Looking down on the poster with the flash drive in her hands, she gave a smile.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find you soon.”

* * *

 

 

“Attention citizens of Atlantis!” With the use of his trident, King Orin broadcast holograms himself across his kingdom, captivating the attention of every Atlanteans.

“Forgive me for the sudden news, but I must calls upon your help.  My former comrades of the surface world had calls me for help regarding a kidnapped young protégé of their by the hands of enemies. Her name i-”

  “Violet Harper!” Artur appears aside his father, grabbing onto the trident.

“Artur!” Orin cried out.

“She also go by Halo! She have dark skin and glow like comb jellies! She’d been captured by a group known as the Rogues and being hold for ransom!” He pulls the trident further away from his trident, enraging in a tug of war.

“Artur, please let go of the trident,” Orin try to pull the trident away from him, but his son was proving to  not be letting go anytime soon. “It’s not yours time to wield-”

 “She is to me your future queen someday! Which means this is an act of treason! All available soldiers must go to land and help with the search by order of the king and prince!”

  “Mera, a little help here,” Orin begs his  queen, who laughs could be heard form the background. Some of the Atlanteans found the scene amusing whiles others was confused.

   “He just had to falls inn love with a land dweller, didn’t you?” Orin signs, struggling to release his love struck son who made him do makes the alert but it he decide to handles the rest himself.

  “Wasn’t that how you came into the world?” She jokes.

* * *

“What you found so far?” Hal asks John, the two green lanterns meeting up on the top of a building after their finishes scanning Metropolis in search of any traces of Violet and the Rogues. With the information Jade given Artemis, the various heroes searching for Violet have new targets: Metropolis, Star City, Taos, Gotham, and Happy Harbor. Groups had splits up to covers more group, meeting up later at the Watch Tower to debrief what they got so far.

  “Ring picks up nothing,” John signs. “This is like a wild goose chase.”

“With you guys as the ducks,” Gardner’s voice appears from up above, making them turns around to see Earth’s third green lantern lands down in front of them.

“Always did views your guys’ attitudes as a little ..fowl,” he laughs at his own joke, only one finding the clearly lacking humor in it.

    Hal and John simply groans.

“What do you want Guy?” Hal folded his arms, not in the mood for him with Violet missing.

  “Heard Halo girl got captures so I figures you guys should use an extra hand or two,” he stretch his arms.

  “Thanks, but we don’t needs your help so why won’t you just crawl ba-” John places a construct of a tape around Hal’s mouth, preventing him from saying anything that would ends up in a fistfight or constructs fight between the two.

  “The help is much appreciated,” John thanks him as Hal muffle through his gag.

  “Hope you don’t mind me telling the big blues about our situation and asking for some backup”

  “Backup? Who did you ca- ”

 _THUMP!_ Echoes loudly from the back, causing an mini earthquake under their feet. A long shadow was cast over them, a shadow with the same shape as…

  “Kilowog?” Hal and John turns around, surprise to see his old friend behind him. “What are you doing here?”

   “To take you out to the annual ball on Betrassus where we’ll dance all night and frolic in the fields later on with the Moon shining down on us and the stars as our witnesses.” Kilowog grunted with sarcasm.

“That’s quite specific,” Guy comments

“What do you think!? To helps you find the Halo kid, you poozers!” He already almost lost one robotic organic lifeform friend of his, he vows he was never gonna let that happens ever again. “Figures you could use a professional on your squad. Now comes on! We’re wasting daylight!”

 Green aura surrounding him, he flew up into the air and continues the search for them with Guy following.

  Eyeing each other’s for a bit, the rest of them following his lead, two more members joining the large search party.

* * *

 

“Where is she!?” Geo-Force growls, pushing the recently freed criminal up against the wall, the two being in a dark alley of Gotham City with Beast Boy and Static.

  “Where is she!?”

“For the last time! I don’t knows where they are man!” The man claimed yet enough, having been asks that tens time in a row now.

  “During your times in prison, you uses to room with Captain Boomerang, did you not!?” Geo-Force lift him off the ground.

 “We-Well ye-yes,” he stammers, afraid of saying the wrong thing and ticking the enrage boyfriend more than he already was.

 “Then you should knows him well enough to knows about him and the Rogues’ whereabouts!”  He spat in his face, his spit heats up before the rest of his body.

“But th-that was only for a few months man! Then he esc-escapes!” He confess. “We wasn’t even that close! If we were he would had let me comes with him and Mirror what’s his face! I’m telling you I don’t knows nothing!”

 “Then why don’t I believes you then,” raising a hand, Geo-Force was about to lay a fist into his face but was stops by Static and Beast Boy pulling him back.

 “Geo-Force, you needs to chill,” Beast Boy orders only to pulls his hands away from him when he felt Geo-Force burning.

“Makes that chills out a lots,” Static blow on his hands. Geo-Force’s hands was burning up the collar of the man’s shirt that he was holding on.

“He’s withholding information!” He retaliated. “I knows it!”

“No you don’t,” Beast Boy stated. “Looks, he either obviously doesn’t knows anything or just don't wants to talk. Let not waste anymore time with him and continues looking around.”

“It’s Halo was here right now, she shouldn’t wants this,” Static added.

  Seeing how it was two against one, Geo-Force signs and let the man go, sending him falling on his behind.

   “I apologizes for my behavior,” Geo-Force mumbles under his breath and turns around, the three heroes about to head off.

“Apology not accepted!” He cried out, getting back up and dusting himself off. “Honestly, I don’t see what the big deal about this Halo chick. She remind me of one of those filthy Quracian freakshow.”

  The three heroes stops in their tracks, turning around to face the man again.

“Excuse me?” Geo-Force was heating up again.

  “Yeah, you heard what I said. She reminds me one of those Quraci freaks infecting this country with their damn weird methods, with that hoodie thing of her and all,” he seems disgusted of just saying Quraci.

 “Dude, I would stops talking if I was you now,” Static warns him, wishing he hadn't stops Geo-Force from punching him in the first place now.

  “For your own good,” Beast Boy added, glaring at him.

“What? I just being honest,” the man was frank with them according to his standards. “Wouldn’t be much of a suprise if she is one. Just what we needs, one of those hooded tar skin freaks protected us. Save yourself the trouble and give us on saving her and leave her for dead.”

  Geo-Force was livid now, breathing heavily as lava forms from under his feet but stills standing in place. Eyeing his teammates, he seek their permission to continues where he left off.

 “He’s all yours,” Static said.

With a smirk, he face the man and plunge at him.

 “AHHHHHHHHH! MOMMMMMMMMY!”

* * *

 

“Glad to have you with us again Batman,” Kaldur greeted Batman who’d just arrives to take part of a meeting at the WatchTower to debrief how their search parties are going so far. It was night already, Halo being gone for more than twenty-four hours now and still in the hands of the Rogues.

  “Don’t gets use to it,” Batman stated. “Just doing it for Halo’s sake.”

 “Of course,” with a nod, Kaldur started the meeting, all heroes sitting down. “How is everyone's searching going so far.”

“Not good,” Green Arrow signs. “Looks all over star City but got nothing.”

  “Same for me!” Shazam raise his hands in the air. “You knows for a bunch of amateurs thieves, they sure are good at hiding and cleaning their tracks.”

   “All the more reasons to continues searching,” Wonder Woman comments. “Who knows what danger Halo could be in if other villains meet us to them before us?”

 “Guys,” Flash spoke up “, while I’m just as worry as you all about Halo, there’s no needs to worry about her safely with the Rogues. Trust me, they aren’t that bad as they makes themselves to me.”

  “I’ll believe it when they brings Halo back to us,” Batman stated. “Until them, they’-”

  “Geo-Force waits!” Nightwing bursts into the conference room following behind a fusing Geo-Force with the rest of the Team on their trails.

  “Not again,” Black Lighting groans at yet another one of Geo-Force’s outbursts that seems to be growing by the minutes.

“Geo-Force, I told you to stays put,” Nightwing orders. “They’ll be done soon.”

  “Soon? Soon!? How long is soon!?” Geo-Force barks back. “Is soon just like they promise Violet will be back, ‘cause it is in than it’s taking forever already. Forgets this meeting and lets continues the search!”

   “Geo-Force, I keeps telling you, we’ll brings Violet back. Just be pat-”

“I’d been nothing but patience!” Geo-Force strikes back.

“On boy,” Shazam took notice of his feet. “Is he gonna burns a hole in the ground again?”

  “Geo-Force, I understand your concern,” Kaldur was starting to believe that Superboy’s anger back then is nothing compare to the prince’s. “But we’re doing the best we ca-”

 “Oh! Do you now!” Geo-Force now turns his focus onto him. “’Cause it's sure seems like you don’t! In case you hadn’t notices, Halo is in the hands of a bunch of criminals, who by the way are grown man, willing to do anything for a few bucks! Tells me, had that piece of information escapes from your minds! Who knows what ordeal she could be going through as we speak!”

 “Oh! I can makes a few!” Impulse offers., starting to count off with his fingers. “Ok, let see, they could be shocking her repeatedly right now as we speak to see how well her healing factor works, possibly going as far to cuts off her limbs to see if they would grow back,”

  “Bart, please don’t,” Flash took notices of how Geo-Force had calms down to stare Impulse dead in the eye.

“Using her as target practice, withholding food from her until she gives them information, leaving her to starve to death. But given her case, her stomach probably eating itself out right now and healing itself back just to survive.”

  “Bart, buddy, might wanna stops now,” Blue Beetle didn’t like the twitch in Geo-Force’s eyes.

  “Sell her organs to the black market since she have an unlimited supplies of them, uses various torture methods on her for their amusement. Let see, what else.”

 “Forager believes it’s best Impulse stops now,” Forager hid behind Wonder Girl for protection, waiting for Geo-Force to bursts any seconds now as he got closer to the speedster.

  “Oh! I gots a good one, or rather bad one really! They auction her off to some meta-traffickers and sold her to some villains. Who knows what they could do to he-AH!”

 Having  heard enough, reaching his boiling point, Geo-Force plunge himself at Impulse with his steaming fists.

 “Geo-Force stands down! Stands down now!” Nightwing orders as he and the Team pulls him off the oversharing speedsters.

 “Can someone restrained him now?” Batman asks.

   

* * *

 

 

   

_Meanwhile in an old factory_

“I caught it! I caught it!” Halo cheers, having caught the boomerang she’d flung, it returning back to her a few seconds after.

“Sees, what I tells you?” Captain Boomerang congratulated her.  “Take a child to play boomerangs, but a mind to master them.”

 “That’s nothing!” Tip proclaims. “Wait till I teach her how to probably plays with tops.”

  “Never plays with them before so that would be fun,” Halo replied. Despite having to be moves back and forth between building and cities through mirrors, and not having seeing for family or friends for so long, she was actually having a good time. The Rogues hadn't done any harm to her, just either let her be by herself, no ties required. Or entertains her when she asks for it, or when they felt like it.

  Her mind had been so engages with them that the incident of school had’t phase her mind that much, or rather it hadn't been getting to her as much as it use to. Sure, she still saddened at the memory, being one she wouldn’t ever forgetting anytime soon. But spending time with a group of individuals who she had expected to be bad instead of rather nice people once you gets to knows compares to the group of boys she’d trusted only to quickly backstab her, well if given the choice she would pick the Rogues any other times of day.

  “Hey Halo check this out!” Trickster calls out to her, grabbing her attention to where his fingers was pointing at: Pied Piper playing a melody on his flute to entrance a group of rats to dance.

“Isn’t that’s something! Still amazes me how he can do that!”

 “Why yes, it’s….most certainly is,” Halo cringes. “But I’m not comfortable with seeing rats held against their will, or minds’ will. No offense to you of course Pied Piper.”

 Hearing her complaint, Piper stops playing, freeing the rats. Their glowing green eyes now long gone, the rats scurried back off.

“Oh, uh, well..Sorry about that,” Piper clears his throat, glaring at a sniggering Mirror Master.

  “Will you guys tone it down down there!” Heat Wave cried out, seated on folded chair in front of a small TV on a stand playing a soccer game with a beer in one hand. “Trying to watch the game here!”

 “Oh! Sorry Heat Wave,” Halo apologizes for them.

“That’s alright.”

Meanwhile Captain Cold was engages in a conversation with a certain relative of him.

“Leon,” Lisa Snart stated firmly. “This game had gotten long enough. You claims to demanded payment in exchange for her yet you has yet to makes another appearance. And you keeps hopping around. So what’s the deal?”

Signing and sliding a hand across his face, Cold groans. “Looks Lisa, you seen the news and all, basically almost every heroes available is looking for her. We’ll have our necks snap if we’re caught, plus think of how much they’ll be willing to pays to get her back. Now I knows you’re upset that I didn’t lets you in on this or the heist before-”

 “The least of my concerns.”

“But I promise you that I’ll give you yours cuts of the dough we makes. After a few more hours past, we’ll makes another broadcast. This time we’ll be more demanding and up the stakes a bit by pretending to had done her harms, that’s all.”

“Leon,” Lisa warns.

“It’ll be over in no ti-”

“Leon.” Two was just enough to shut him up. “What’s this all about? You’re keeping her much longer than expected and I wants to knows why.”

“Lis-”

“Leon,” strike three now, but he was lucky she was in a merciful mood right now.

Gulping, he gave up. “Alright, alright. The truth of it is...She reminds me of you.”

“Pardon?”

“I said she reminds me of you, alright. When you was younger and needed protected from Dad, seen that in her. Obviously her memories jack up a bit, seeing ho she can’t remembers the basic of things, so we’re teaching her a few things like I did with you.”

  “Let hope pickpocketing and robbing ATMS isn’t one of them,” she jokes, any anger left is now gone.

“Nope, none of that..yet at least. And like you wouldn’t teach her a few of your seduction times if you meets her.”

“Touches,” she giggles. “You knows you can be just a sap.”

     “Well do you knows you can be such a littl-”

“Bloody Hell!” Heat Wave crash his bears to the grounds, scattering into pieces as he attempts to fix the now static screen TV with a bang here and there. Suddenly, the screen returns to normal. Only instead of the game on, in place  of it was…

“Lex Luthor,” Boomerang said, he and the rest of Rogues gathers around the TV.

 “Greetings gentlemen,” Lex began, around his desk. “Normally  I don’t negotiate with people of your status, but I’m willing to makes a little wager with you.”

“Crap,” Cold cuss. “Lis, I’ll chat with you later. Right now gotta deals with something right now.”

 “Leon, what’s-” Cold hangs up on her, putting his phone away to stands in front of everyone before the TV.

 “Lex Luthor,” he began. “To what do we owe the pleasure of being in your presence on  this lovely night?”

  “It’d comes to my attention, as well as the rest of the world’s and half the Justice League with a few ex members of theirs getting involves, that you have a hero by the name of Halo in yours custody at the moment.” Lex explains.

 “Yes, that would be me,” Halo attempted to gets up front but was blocked by Heat Wave. “Are you perhaps in any relations to Neut, giving that he seems to resembles you quite a bit since you both have bald heads?”

 “Pardon?”

 “Stay back,” Heat Wave warns her. “He’s more trouble than he looks.”

 “As I was saying,” Lex continues “,since you stated earlier in your previous unscheduled broadcast the heroes have 24 hours or more to make their payment in exchange for their friends or else you gives her off to someone else interesting in her, I’d comes to takes up yours offer and take her off yours hands.”

  “What?” Cold have a lack of trust regarding the billionaire, always feeling uneasy around him.

 “Actually,” Trickster clears his throat. “We decided to give her friends a few more hours to find her an-”

“Name your price.” Lex cuts him off.

“Pardon, what was that?”

“I said name your price,” Lex repeats himself. “I’m willing to pay you whatever your heart desire to in exchange for Halo, for a reasoning amount of course.”

 “What makes her so special to you?” Weather WiIzard demanded to knows.

  “I’d been observing her since her first debut now, and I has to says,” setting his gaze onto her, he smirks. “Her powers interest me and I wants to examine her closer top see what makes her and those little auras of her function.”

 “You wish to examine me?” Halo felt uneasy around him just seeing him on a screen and back away.

“So what do you says? Do we have a de-?”

“No,” Cold stead coldly.

“Pardon?”

“I said no deal. Rather give her back other to those friend of her than to someone like you.”

“Is that so?” With a smirk stills plaster on his face, he settles his eyes back onto Halo before back onto the Rogues. “So be it then. Been a better chattin-”

“Fuck off,” Heat Wave stated, turning the TV off. “Game lost it touch anyway.”

“He offers you money in exchange for me, which is yours alternative option in your deal, so why didn’t you take it?” She question.

 “Because,” Cold signing, having waste their time for nothing...Well, nothing entirely. “We gotta turns you back over to your friends.”

“Really?” Halo asks, getting a nod. “Does that means I can returns home?”

“Seems like the best course of actions. It was obvious your friends wasn’t gotta pays us so I figu-” Cold shut himself off when Halo pulls him in for a hug.

  “Oh thanks you, thanks you, thanks you, thanks you!” She cheered, squeezing him tightly.

 “Sure... no problem,” he simply gave her a pat on the back.

 “Celebration party anyone!” Trickster scatters confetti into the air.

“Oh, for a man with cold in his name, your are rather warms.”

“And that’s enough of now,” he push her back gently.

“Oh right, sorry. Thanks you,” she pull herself together. “While it’s great that I gets to reunited with all my family and friends again, I will miss you all.”

 “Says what now?” Top raises an eyebrow.

“You don’t has to says that if you don’t means it,” Mirror claims. “We won’t hold you back if you don’t.”

“Oh, but I do means it,” she claimed. “Your company had been proving much better than the ones of this group of boy I have the displeasure of meeting the day prior.”

“Boys?” Heat Wave sound confuse. “Did something happens at that school of yours?”

“Well...” Halo was hesitate to answers, but she needed the practice to when she has to tells Artemis and the rest, she’ll just leave point details that would reveals her identity.  “Ok, you see..”

( _One explanation later_ )

“Names and Addresses!” The Rogues demanded

* * *

 “How is the search for Violet going so far?” Gregor asks through the phone.

“No, search several cities so far,” Tara confess, currently at the WatchTower. “Still no trace of her or the Rougoes.”

“Is there anyway I can help?” Gregor offers.

“I think now more than enough help so far, but thanks you and I’ll let you knows if you can.”

  “How’s Brion holding up?”

“He’s currently....tied up at the moment.” Tara shift her gaze onto her brother.

“Is this really necessary?” Geo-Force grumbles, sitting on the floor tied up in a green construct of chins generously offers by John.

  “If it stops you from getting into a rampage, than yes, it does,” John stated.

“For the final time, I promises to keep myself in check!” He growls, before taking a deep breathe to cools down to give off an image of a relaxed demeanor. “I already apologizes to Bart for attacking him and he’s forgiven me already.”

“Yes I have!” Impulse waves at him, finding this amusing and as paycheck for tackling him earlier.

“More or less, he’d doing much better then expected,” Tara chuckles.

Suddenly, Kid Flash zoom out from the meeting. 

“Guys, mind wanna comes see this,” he said. “Got a major lead!”

“Gregor, I must go now,” Tara said, rushing with the others to gets inside the meeting room with John carrying Geo-Force. “I’ll informs you later.”

 “Ok, may luck be on your sides.” Gregor said before hanging up.

 Putting away her phone, Tara arrives inside the conference room with the others to see the big news. The heroes was still, all standing up and staring at the large black screen with..

“Lex Luthor?” Static narrows his eyes at the man who tricked him and his friends years ago to do his biddings. “What does he wants?”

“Was asking the same thing,” Superboy gave a glare of his own.

“Calm now, I promises you that I means you no harm,” Lex claims. “Just here to offer my help regarding that missing friend of yours.”

“You knows where Halo is!?” Geo-Force struggles to be relaxes of the bonds that holds him, creating lava in an attempts to burns them, causing some droplets to fall onto the ground.

 “Indeed,” he answers with a nod. “Her current whereabouts are within an old abandonment toys factory down in Happy Harbor. I just have a rather interesting but rather disappointed discussion with the Rogues, and Halo was indeed there with them.”

 “And why should we believes you?” Miss Martian place a hand on her hip.

“Fine, don’t believes, see if I care,” Lex smirks. “The decision is up to you. Just wants you to knows that while I asks the Rogues for Halo, other might take her by force.”

  “GRRR!” John finally releases Geo-Force, seeing how he was gonna burns another hole in the ground. Finally free, he march up to the screen and looks Luthor death in the eyes.

“Why was you interesting in Halo?” He demanded to knows.

“Forager would likes to knows as well,” despite having only just Luthor, Forage could tells he was a man not to be trusted.

“She amuses me and all, seeing how your powers are quite unique and how the original Kid Flash arrives just a few months after she arrives.” Lex took a quick glance at Kid Flash. “Great to have you back by the way. How was that little extended vacation of yours?”

“Answers his question,” Kid Flash said through gritted teeth.

“Impatience as ever,” he simply raises an eyebrow. “As I said, I finds her rather amusing, that’s all and would had like to gotten to knows her better. She’s such a fascinating specimen, is she n-”

 Lex was immediately cuts off by an arrow shooting the screen, the TV screen broken into pieces and block..

Everyone turns to Green Arrow who was putting his bow back on his back.

“Sorry, but that needed to be done,” Green had all to says, knowing that he and everyone was else was freak out by Luthor’s interest in Violet.

“Agrees,” Batman said.

“Well are we’re just gonna stands there or are we gonna go gets Violent back before we lose her again!?” Geo-Force cried out.

“Can someone tied him up again?”

* * *

 

“Ok, now repeats after me,” Halo began again, place in front of the Rogues, still occupying the building. “I’m sorry for kidnapping your friend, no harm was done to her during her time in capacity . Please spare us, show mercy. Ok, now yours turn.”

“I’m sorry for kidnapping your friend, no harm was done to her during her time in capacity . Please spare us, show mercy.” The Rogues repeats, having rehearse their apology they’d l says to the heroes when they returns Halo, in hope it will coos them down enough so they can give them a head start before they beat them up. 

  “Good job!” She clap for them. “You’re getting much better at, now you just needs to lowers your voice only a tiny bit and sounds more sympathetic. Let try again. I’m sorry for-”

_ BOOM!  _ The wall exploded from aside them, covering themselves from the debris as the dust fog them. Removing their coverage, they looks to see the dust and clearing and right in the middle of the now large hole in the wall was..

“Tigress! Geo-Force!” Halo cheers the sight of them and the rest of the Team, not taking notes of their enrage expressions. None at her, but at the Rogues.

 “Time for us to go!” Mirror Master was about to head escapes into the mirror.

“Don’t even thinks about it,” Black Lighting warns him, daring him to try as black bolts charge the palms of his hands.

“On second thoughts, I’ll just stay here until you tell me too,” Mirror returns in his previous place.

  “Knew this was a bad idea,” Heat Wave groans, surrendering his arms in the air.

“Halo!”Geo-Force ran up to her and engulf her in a hug with Forager, Tigress, Tara and Kid Flash joining in. “You’re ok, you’re ok.” He roams his hands around her to secures that she was here with him and that his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him.

  “Forager miss Halo so much!” Forgaer chirps.

“I’d miss you too Forager!” Halo exclaims, everyone pulling back to give her lungs some air. “And all of you as well.”

 “Glad you’re ok,” Tigress looks over her just to be sure.

“Here, lets me take care of that,” Superboy walks up to her and brought his hands to her collar and tears it right off of her, breaking it into two pieces and discarding them to the ground. 

  “Thanks you,” Halo rub at her free neck, the tension finally gone from it. “That was getting rather uncomfortable. Don’t see how people where things on their necks as a fashion choice.”

 “What a relief to see you’re alright,” Kid Flash stated.

“And what a relief it will be to finally gets my hands on the Rogues,” magma forms around Geo-Force’s amrs for the sole purpose of pounding the Rogues to the ground, going toward them with the rest of the Team.

 “Goodbye cruel world,” Trickster whimpers as he and his fellow Rougoes was ready for the beatdown of a lifetime.

“NO!” Halo manifested her red aura, red shield places between her friends and the Rogues, glad to have her powers active again. “No harms shall be done to them.”

“Excuse me!?” Geo-Force steams.

“She’s joking, right,” Thirteen was looking to her teammates for answers but they was shock and upset just as her.

“Halo! How could you defend the very people that kidnap you and threaten your life!?” Geo-Force protested, magma crumbling off of him.

“They never threaten my life,” she clarifies, shield and aura down. “Only threaten to give me away to the highest bidders, which they didn't’ by the way when given the chance. So therefore they did nothing wrong.”

“Except kidnaps you!” He reminded her.

“Yes, I’m very aware of that, but they were just planning on bringing me back to you. Seems you already beats it to us. And now they have something important they would like to tells you all.” Shifting her head toward the cowering Rogues, she gave them a hand gesture to proceed  where they left off.

With a nod, they follows and began. “I’m sorry for kidnapping your friend, no harm was done to her during her time in capacity . Please spare us, show mercy.” They all said in unison.

The Team just stare at them blanky, while Halo gave him a thumbs up for a job well done.

“Well, Certainly wasn’t expecting that,” Beast Boy broke the silence.

“Seriously! You thinks an apology is just gonna make us forgive them!” The apology only further his rage.

“No, but it’s a start at least, I hope,” Halo said.

“Halo, this is utter madne-”

“Please Geo-Force,” Halo plead with him. 

Shifting his focus from the Rogues to Halo, he signs in defeat and gave up at her puppy eyes.

“Signs,” he gave up for Halo’s sake. “But they’re not escaping from going to prison, that's for sure.”

  “Go figures,” Heat Wave complains as the Team secured them with handcuffs and inhibitor collars of their own. “We bring him his girlfriend back and this is how he repay us.”

 “Oh, and I almost forgot,” Halo remembers. “Geo-Forces, you owe them an apology as well.”

“Excuse me? For what?” Geo-Force questions.

“You knows why!” Boomerang calls out, follows by the other Rogues crying out their outrage at Geo-Force, anger over his comments from the day prior still present.

  “For calling them names,” Halo reminded him. “That wasn’t very nice of you and I promises them you would owe them an apology if you were ever to meets again, which is now. So go to apology them and then we can go home.”

 “Apolog-APplogizes!” Geo-Force was flabbergasted. “I’ll do no such tings to the people that kidnapped y-”

“Geo-Force,” Halo stated more firmly, arms folded.

“But I-I-Fine,” seeing how there was no way of changing her mind, he march up to the Rogues.

“Eh-hem,” he clears his throat and proceeding his forced apology. “I must..apologizes for those names I calls you earlie. Not only were they insulting of yours.. profession and skills, but insensitive to you as individuals. Hope you can find it within yourself...to forgive me.”

The Team force their laughter down, earning glares form Geo-Force.

“Hmm, apology,,,not accepted!” Heat Wave answers. “But maybe after a few more times will do it. Oh, ad be more sympathetic  will ya?”

“Don’t push it.”

* * *

 

 

“Brion,” Halo chuckles “you can lets me go now. I promise you that I am not going anywhere, nor will anyone take me away again, I hope.”

 “Nope, ” Brion refuses, cuddling her further on the cough and placing a kiss on her cheeks, without intentions of letting her go anytime soon. Not at least until he makes up for the lost time, all 24 hours and more. 

  Violet simply gave him a giggle and continues her conversation with Harper on the cellphone. “Agin Harper, I’m sorry for not hadn’t calls you sooner, I was a bit….tied up at the moment and needed some time to myself. But I’m feeling better now and looks forward to seeing you again at school. No, unfortunately I did not see the video of Fred in the trees holding onto Kyle by his feet. It was removed down before but I bet it would had been quite funny. Ok, goodbye, see you later.” Violet hangs up the phone and place it back down.

  “See Brion is keeping his promise to never let you out of his sight ever again.” Carr came into the living at Cooner’s and M’gann’s place, walking in the cuddle session between the two teens with Brion secures around Violet and his head resting on her chest.

  “Yes, but it’s nothing compare to the grip all those searching for me gave me when I returns home.”  She recalls the all the bear hugs she recites from everyone when she returns to the WatchTower, the ones from Will outmatching Kilowog’s and Bear’s bear hugs.

   “Hey um Violet,” Carr rubs a back behind his head, hesitate in whatever he has to says to her but he push himself to. “You did says the Rogues was sent to prison, right?”

 “Yes, you are correct,” Violet rubs Brion’s head to sooth his growling at the mention of the r word. “Once the police was called, they handles the rest. Why do you ask?”

 “Oh, nothing much,” Carr continues. “Just that...Well, got a call from some of those boys parents, telling them how their children wanted to be homeschool for the rest of the school’s year now.”

 “What for?” Violet continues petting Brion, who anger seems to have grow at the mentions of the boys that had yet to be punished by his hands.

  “They claims that their sons reporting several men that came out through the mirror, threatening them to keeps their hands to themselves unless they want to have them off. And that was after some of them got confronted by several men in masks, one with a cybernetic arm and have a giant  Wolf for a pet.” He spoke that last 5 part larger, glaring at Wolf fo the purpose of him to hear. “So yeah, pretty sure gonna be hearing from those parents for awhile now.”

  “That much had been an interesting experience for them,” Violet had all to says.

“Yep, bet it was, gonna be hearing from their parents for awhile.

Wolf simply snickers, amuse at the lesson he and the Team, gave those boys, with help from the Rogues of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch done! Which means time to gets to works on beach day special! Last update before hiatus. All your prompts for this day shall be use. My take awhile, but gonna make it worth your wait.
> 
> Here are the characters that gonna be in here:  
> \- Outsiders  
> \- Runaways  
> -The team  
> \- The children and their parents  
> \- Gregor  
> -Helga  
> -Perdita  
> -Jim, Roy  
> \- Kaldur'ahm  
> -And one Harper Row who’s remains unaware of everyone’s superhero identity  
> -Paula Crock
> 
>  
> 
> Here how things planning to goes:  
> Violet decides to celebrate the stat of her first summer by having a beach day at Mount Justice with all her friends, including Harper Row. Cue everyone trying to enjoy the day without revealing their identifies to Harper


	62. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Notice

Ok. Got good news and bad news.

 

Bad news: Hiatus starts Thursday and I don’t when or if I’ll continues this series becuase I needs to gets my life together. Been a pleasure doing this and I hope this inspire others to starts their own stories, whether it’ll be fan fiction or an original work.

 

More Bad news: Due to this week being a rather busy one, I didn’t gets to start beach day, but I am now, but it will be posted after I do a special request.

Good news: Will be doing an early Father Day special first because I want Silas to be in the beach day special. Hope fully I can gets it posted tonight.

 

More good news: If you have anymore ideas for what should to go down in beach day special, I’m all ears.

 


	63. Daddy’s Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father’s Day where Victor reunited with his father after getting some help from someone in the same boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hayden Philyaw

“Will, stays down,” Jefferson orders the clone in a stern but yet humorous voice, sitting across from him at the kitchen table in Will’s home.

  “I‘m trying to,” Will gritted his teeth, gluing his behind to his seat and feet stapled to the ground to prevents his from rising up. Only his hands remains active, one fidgeting with his beard while the other was tapping against the table.  “Just..cautious, that’s all.”

“Paranoid more like it.” Lynn chuckled from afar, at the kitchen counter assisting Anissa and Jennifer in squeezing the juice out of oranges and separating the pulp with a strainer.

“Lian, sweetie, I think the eggs are salty enough” Will made a gesture with his hands toward the stove which was currently occupied by the Quraci teen with the toddler aside her, counter covers in pancake mix, yolk dripping from eggshells, and orange peels. “And Violet, the pancakes might wanna be slip right now about. You knows what, let me do that for yo-”

  “No!” Lian turns around with her salt shaker aims at her father, some sprinkling on the floor. “No helping Daddy! Breakfast is a gift for you  but it won’t be a gift anymore if you help. Daddies aren’t supposed to do anything on Father’s Day except be daddies and enjoy their gifts!”

   “And clean the mess afterward,” Will signs in defeat, knowing there was no getting pass the child who attitude was showing to match her mother’s everyday.

   ‘Tis was the morning of Father’s Day, settles on the third Sunday of June as always. And worldwide fathers of all kinds, whether they were biological or stepfathers, grandfathers or uncles, any father figures of sorts was being honor. So is the case for a small home within Happy Harbor, harboring Tigress aiding Halo in making cake mix pancakes drowned in sprinkles while she handles the eggs, Lynn showing Anissa and Jennifer how to produce orange juice out of scratch with a pitcher only a quarter full, Lian jamming the toasts  with Brucely under her to clean up any jam that rain down. All was preparing a breakfast feast for thee worrywart Red Arrow, an amused Black Lighting, and a sneaky Kid Flash hoping to take a snack from a swipe of the icing with an approaching finger but Halo was having done of that.

   “Ouch!” Wally cried out, nursing his finger with a kiss after having been slap by a metal spatula wielded by Violet, still hot after having made brief contact with the pancake rested on a pan.

 “Wally! I’m so sorry!” Violet took his hand in her own and gave his wounded hand a  kiss, feeling guilty for having slapped him out of instant and for using the metal spatula instead of the plastic one that would have brought less pain.

 “That’s alright Violet,” Wally’s assures her, still cooling off his hand as he returns to his seat by the table.

 “That’s what you get for not waiting,” Artemis chuckles, receiving a mini ziplock bag and filling it with ice for the sole purpose of cooling down her boyfriend’s hand.

    “Strawberry jam all done!” Lian cheers with the plastic knife in hand, one of the few utensils Will permits her to use as part of this little breakfast wager. There was no way in Hell Will was letting her get a hand on a real knife...again. Earlier before, his bladder betrays him while in the middle of making dinner so he left to go relieve himself leaving Lian alone in the kitchen for a few seconds. Foolishly, he left a butcher knife on the cutting board placed on the counter, believing Lian to knows better than to touch sharp objects.

Oh how wrong he was.

 One minute he was gone and the next, he came back into the kitchen and was greeted with a knife slung across and towards, head dodging to the sides just in time to save his beard from a rather quick shave as they knife hits it intended bullseye that was the wall.

     Not wanting his daughter to have a taste for a blade before she hits adolescents, he never leaves the potential weapon in any reach of her.

“Now time for the sprinkles,” Lian chanted as she gave the now empty jar to Brucely for him to lick clean, adding a spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth too.

 “Gonna has to disinfect that spoon,” Will groans as Brucely attempts to lick off the peanut butter that Lian paint on his nose by mistake.

   _Flop!_ Went the pancake that Violet slip into the air, hoping it would lands into the pan like she’d seen it done multiple times on TV and by Will only for it to land on the grounds instead. Losing it round shape as the still gooey batter runs down.

 “Oops, sorry Will,” Violet petting Brucely as he quickly discards the battle between his tongue and peanut butter for the sweet delicacy that had made a crash landing like it was a gift from the Gods. “Hmmp, harder than it looks in life than how it’s shown on TV.”

    “It’s alright Violet,” the girls were really making it tempting  for him to take over from there, a vein seems ready to pop like the juice squirting out of the oranges.

  _“Recognized. Victor Stone,”_ The Zeta-Beam announced from the garage door.

“Oh, Victor’s here!” Violet cheers, please to have one member of her hive present since Brion and Tara was in Markovia to honors their late father’s grave while Forager (Fred Bugg) joins Conner on a test ride with M’gann gone for the day. However she was rather confused, believing he would stay put at home due to his rather sour and uneasy attitude of last week regarding the upcoming day that is today.

 “Mommy, shouldn’t Victor be with his daddy?” Annissa asks, unaware of the part human part FatherBox’s relationship status with his father.

  “That’s what I keep telling him,” Jeff signs at failing to get through with the young adult to reunite with his father. Or at least meets him in person after months other than through a tiny screen.

   “He and his father aren’t exactly getting along,” Lynn had all to says as an answer. “When it comes to his father, he’s rather sensitive about it so it’s best not to talk about it in front of him. Just like it’s best not to put that much sugar into orange juice.” Lynn took the jar of sugar away from Jennifer so she wouldn’t adds anymore spoonful of sugar in the now sugar coated orange juice that’s sweet enough to give someone diabetes.

   “Perhaps breakfast will change his m-”

 _SLAM!_ The interior garage door slams shut, cutting Violet off as a steaming Victor enters the living room and all his cybernetic parts glowing a deadly red looking ready to blast.

   “Unfreakinbelievable!” Victor grunted, slopping into the cough with his arms folded with something crush in his hands. Something black with wires coming out of it, appearing to be his cell phone or what’s left of it anyway.

    “He seems to be in a good mood,” Lynn stated, taste testing the fresh orange juice from a cup only to immediately pulls the drink away from her lips when she barely even taken a sip. The sweetness made her tongue tingles a little.

   “And I think I know the cause of it,” Jeff hopes it wasn’t what he thought it was, but it’s most likely is.

 “Good morning Victor!” Anissa, Jennifer, And Lian waves at him.

 “Morning,” Victor manages to say without sounding harsh, not wanting to direct his anger onto the girls or anyone else for that matters when they did nothing wrong but was struggling just being around people at the moment, questioning why he choose to come here instead of just somewhere exclusive where he can be alone by himself.

   “Victor, I sense something….tense within you,” Violet had felt the same feeling radiating off of Victor for the past week leading up to this very day. Only this time this feeling was more anger driven mixed with hatred, hatred sets on one person. “Are you alright?” She knew he wasn’t, but just wanted him to come clean and discuss what has been troubling him.

  “I’m fine,” Victor only seems to dive further into his seat.

“Are you sure?” She approached him in the living room, refusing to give up on her friend.

 “Yes,” he stated, hands fighting around himself but being mindful not to tear his skin with his metal fingers.

 “Victor,” she continues “,if you wish to not tells me what’s troubling than I understands but please don’t puts strain on yourself further than you already had by keeping your feelings bottled up for much longer. You are among family and friends with no room for judgement, so you are free to share y-”

 “I SAID I’M FINE!” Victor shrieks, rising out of his seat and setting what left of his cell phone free to fall onto the ground, his right eye glowing red sharply and so are the rest of his cybernetic parts based on the glow being seen from under his sweatshirt.

   Everyone flinches back, Anissa and Lynn hiding behind their mother as Lian found comfort on Will’s lap with their owners hugging her as he gave a warning look at Victor. Wally and Jeff rise out of their seat, scooting their chairs back as they rush over behind Violet. Violet, who’d appears to be the most fear struck of them all based on her widening eyes and her shaken lips as she remains frozen in place, afraid to make any move or speak another word.

 Not because of the outburst or Victor’s cybernetic parts becoming active. No, because his voice didn’t belong to him at that moment. Instead, it belonged to the Fatherbox when it had taken his over, or was doing so all over again based on what Violet was sensing.

 Artemis came over and pulls Violet back as Brucely whimpers under the table.

 Realizing his mistake, Victor’s lighting returns to dull, rage no longer present but now replaced by a guilty conscious.

  “I’m...I’m sorry,” Victor says, guilt even eating at his throat as he ran away, heading back into the garage and slamming the door behind him.

 That seems to snaps Violet out of it because she blinks and proceeded to chase after Victor.

“Victor wait! I know you didn’t mean to-” Violet was about to open the interior garbage door but was stopped by Artemis grabbing ahold of her hands.

 “Lets his go,” she pulls her back. “He needs to be alone right about now.”

 Looking back at where Victor had fled, she signs in defeat.

So much for a happy Father’s Day, in Victor’s case.

* * *

 

“So um..just wanted to says….Happy Father’s Day...Dad..and all” Victor finally croaks out what this call was for anyway, surprised he manages to say it at all seeing how it was putting strain on him.

“Oh umm…,” Silas sounds astonished as well by the greeting, wasn't expecting it what so ever seeing how this day didn’t bring this particular father and son together like the day intended. “Thanks you...son.“

  No matter how many conversations they’re done before over the phone, despite never doing in person with the occasional face calls, the latest of conservations between Victor and Silas between after being months apart after Victor finally cough up a nerve to reunite with his father...somewhat, had been nothing but awkward and filled with unresolved tensions. At least it wasn’t the usual yelling matches between the two.

 Until that morning.

“So um..eh-heh,” Silas clears his throat, deciding to take it from here seeing how there nothing much to talk about except the mentions of Victor’s new foster home and his hive as he dubbed it that had been the topic for the majority of their chats. “Had...Had the Father Box been acting up?”

  Victor did his best to hold back his tongue at the mention of the sentient alien tech forever attached to his being. “It’s doing just fine Dad. Hadn’t taken over in months now.”  

  “That’s good, really good,” he could be heard taking a deep breath as he makes his next bold move. “Any more powers comes up based on your mood? We still don’t know how stable that Father Box is or all of it capabilities, especially when attached to a living lifeform.”

  “Dad,” Victor warns him, not wishing to discuss the very thing that’s now a part of his soul permanently and had ruined his chance at starting his career any further. Aside from his fath-No. He was past that now, refusing to let his thoughts gets to him or against his father again.

  Silas knows just even the slightest mention of you knows what drove him over the edge, doing his best not to utter a word of it in their previous conservations and seems he's done great so far. Until now…

  “Just hear me out Vic. Father Boxes are known to be extremely dangerous and can do great harm to whoever wielding it,” Silas continues, now really overstepping it5. “Just imagine the potential it could carry with a living specimen with the possession of all it core powers.”

 While Silas sounded ecstatic, Victor brews with annoyance and anger at being reference as a specimen when he’s present.

“Dad,” Victor gave another warning about to lose his cool but still holding back.

 “We could change the entire programming of Father Boxes,” Silas continues, not knowing he was overflowing the small bowl that was their relationship “, makes them more conscious and aware of their actions at the hands of others Maybe even joins along sides the Mother Boxes. With proper testing of course.” He was becoming bolder and bolder.

  “If you were to just comes over to the lab, we could-”

“ENOUGH!” Victor explodes, no longer holding back after having had enough. “So is that‘s the only reason you wanted to talk to me!? Just to worm your way right back into my life and tricks me into coming back to you and examines and probes me! Like s-some sort of experiment! Is that all you seen me as!?”

 “Son no! I didn’t mean it like that,” Silas was trying to get back things to like they were but there was no going back now. “I’m just concerned for yours well-being regarding the Father Box and wants what’s  best for you an-”

 “Since when!” Silas barks back. “Never once in yours life did you ever care about me or what I have to say unless it involves yours works! And even then it was only for to tells me to stay out of the way! Now that I'm one of your experiments do I matter!” Victor uses the same arguments as before in many of their arguments,  with the intention to do damage to him.

  “What if...What if this Faher Box hadn’t save me but was still stuck to me? Would you had even bothers with a funeral or just place me under a microscope so you can cut me open like a lab rat?” Victor was on the verse of sobbing, tears escaping his eyelids with some dripping onto his phone.

 “Vic, I would never...Just hear me out, please,” Silas pleaded with his son, wishing he hadn't said anything at all now. “I just wanted..I just wants you back home with me.. Please, come home son.”

  “......Not happening anytime soon. Later...Silas.”

“Idiot,” Victor signs, scolding himself for being such a fool at believing that his father would...could actually change for him. But like always, that was just a dream, never becomes a reality.

 Signing, cupping his face as he got off the sand of Mount Justice, he marches around in a circle with each step grounding itself deeper into the sand. Removing his hands from his face, he puffs out a hard breath, rage not cooling anytime soon. In fact, after replaying the scene of his conservation from his morning, it only boils up his rage further added with how he added toward Violet and everyone else.

  “Grrrr,” almost steaming as Brion would, he lifted his cybernetic arm and charge it up. Aiming at a boulder, he shot a blast at it, destroying it into thousands of rocks and pebbles.  

  He’s panting heavily after having left go of some steam, not enough to rid him of his mod but was plenty good for now.

“That’s one way to release stress,” a similar voice suddenly appears out of nowhere.

 Started, Victor’s eyes search around for the source of the voice, but he found no one else there. He was alone on this island, with his only form of company as a small crab crawling by  that his eyes caught. A green crab to be exact, with the same shade of green as….

  “Garfield?” Victor spoke to the crab, hoping that was the celebrity in question and not the alternative where he completely lost it.

 “That’s the name,” the crab somehow spoke before in a flash it shapeshifting and forms back into Gar. “Don’t wear it out.” He chuckles a bit before becoming a bit more serious. “Seriously don’t, have enough paparazzi for one day.”

  “Oh uh...Hey Gar,” Victor greeted, still taken aback as always at how the green boy’s clothes never seems to shred into pieces whenever he shift.  “Wasn’t expected you here?”

   “Neither was I,”  raising his hands behind his head, walks up closer to the ocean and took a seat just far enough for the water to not touch him.

“Comes take a seat bro,” he patted a space on the sand beside him. “I don’t bite.”

 “Technically you can,” Victor took up the offer and seated himself next to the green boy. For a moment a two neither of them spoke another word, the flowing of the ocean playing in the background. They remains seated atop the sand in silence until Gar decides to break the silence.

  “So,” he began ,  “I'm gonna take a wild guess and says the only reason you’re by myself is because to gets away from your  Dad. Isn’t it?”

  “You got me,” Victor made official. “How can you tell?”

 “Sam reason I’m here,” Gar explains. “Needed to gets away from Mento.” Just mentioning his stepfather annoys Gar, making him eyeroll.

  “What he do this time?” Victor and the others was well aware of the relationship between Gar and his proclaimed stepfather. If you even calls that a relationship when the two can’t stands to even be in the same room as each other.

 “Try to acts all fatherly,” Gar air quoted the last part. “Says I should appreciate anything he’d done for me. Like what? Hey Mento, thanks for taking me away from my only family I had left by claiming to be my legal guardian and then exploiting my powers for your quick tricked needs for money! Really appreciates that!” He growls a bit, fangs showing.

“Yikes, I’m sure he rather sees that on a note than hear it from you.”

“Sure didn’t appreciates it when I say that out loud in public at the diner we was at.” He smirks a bit at having made the bold move, not caring of the scolding Mento was gonna attempts to give him later. “Man claims to acts as my father when he hardly ever been in my life. Only when I becomes of use to him did he want anything to do with me just so he can take advantage of me. I’m just a means to an end to him.”

  “Knows the feelings too well,” Victor nod in understanding, removing his hoodie from his head. “My dad hardly ever acknowledge me, spending more time with his work than he does me. Might as well adopts all his paper works and experiments and makes them his children. Maybe he can raise them better than he did with me.”

  “Good one,” Gar chuckles. “Or maybe Mento can adopts all the money he makes and tuck  it in at night and give them a quick kiss before bed.” He puckers up his lips and made kissing sounds.

 Victor couldn’t help but laugh, needed to lift his spirit up from the fiery hell that is his anger at Silas.

   Seeing Victor’s mood shift, Gar stop with the open air kisses, plead with the results.

    “Thanks, I needed that,” Victor thanks Gar.

“Anytime,” he snaps his fingers at him. “Been thinking of taking up comedy, and based on your reactions I can tells the crowd will love me.” His joking smile soon turns into a deep sadden expression.

 “Wish I’d gotten to know my real dad though,” his head dips down, bringing his knees to his chest.  “Then he would have taken me in and I wouldn’t be stuck with Mento as a father.”

  “Wait, you never knew your dad?” Vic was intrigued by the new piece of information, knowing he was prying into something rather personal for the green fella but the topic captivated since now that he mentions it Gar hardly ever mentions life with his Dad and Mom. “How come?“

  “Not sure, just never been around since I was born,” Gar explains. “Mom hardly ever talks about him and I never asks ‘cause who needs a dad when you have a bunch of animal siblings a part of yours family. Monkey acted more as a father figure than Mento did.”

   “Oh,” Vic was surprised by how well he'd taken the news of his absence father but shrugs it off since Marie acted as two parental figures. He wished Vic had another parental figure to make it to his games back then having his hopes up for his Dad to do the impossible and show up.

  “Wish my mom was still around,” Vic blurted out, not knowing why, just felt like the right moment since parents was the topic being discussed.

 “Oh,” now it’s Gar’s turn to be surprises since this is the first the cyborg had ever mentions his mother, making it seems like she was an absence or deceased one. “What...happens..to her? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”  Gar didn’t wants to push Vic into a sensitive topic that he’s all too similar with.

  “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s cool man,” Vic assure him and proceed to explain his parents’ situation. “My mom was a scientists just like my Dad And they both worked in STARS Labs. In fact, that’s how they first met when they both worked there during an internship in their college days. One thing lend to another and they got married and had me.”

  “Think they did it in STAR Labs,” Gar jokes, receiving  an are you serious look mixed with an I'm so done face from Vic.

“Noted,” he raises his hands to surrender. “But I’m just saying, it could be possible. I’m sure I was conceived on the TV set or sanctuary.”

  “Thanks for the mental image,” Vic continues. “Despite being in the same career as my Dad, she always made time for me. And somehow manages to convince Dad to give himself a break and comes joins up. He was actually much more active in my life than he is now. We were all so happy back then,  a family.”

 “Until,” Gar knew where this was headed.

Signing, Vic forces himself to continue seeing how far he’d gone now. “Until we discovers that my Mom has cancer, the doctors says a rare and terminal one with no chance of survival no matter the treatment. My Dad was too stubborn to believed to go down without a fight, so he and my Mom works day and night in search of a cure in addition to their career and raising me...Well sorts of. The days of us all spending time together starting to becomes less and less nowadays, my parents were either too busy to hang with me or exhausted after a long day at work. I wasn’t even aware of my Mom’s conditions until later, my parents thought that it was too much stress for a young boy to handles so they never told me and all their time searching for a cure I thought they didn’t want anything to do with me anymore. Then...one day at works, my Dad says she collapse and…..and…..”

 Vic sniff, using his sleeves to wipe away the tears that soak his face and stain his only biological eye.

“You don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to,” since it’s obvious the memories was getting to him, Gar wanting him to stop before he breaks down.

“No, it’s alright,” sniffing once more, he continues. “The cancer finally got to her and she was…..gone. Few days later, Dad told me about her cancer and since then, he’d been focus more on his work. As a form of coping mechanism, I guess football was mine. ”

 “We all have those,” Gar sniff, the feels getting to him now.

“Wonders what she would think of her baby boy now?” Vic stare at his cyborg of an arm, wondering how his mom would make of it or if he would have ever gotten it if she was still with him and came to his game so that he didn’t need to comes bursting into STAR Labs demanding to see his father.

  “While I didn’t know her that much,” he placed an arm around his shoulder, “I can that’s not only was she beautiful with a great personality, but would love you no matter how many of those Father Box parts you got.”

 “Thanks, but lets hope that these will only be the parts I’m getting.” Vic gave a small smile.

“Anytime,” Gar gave a smile of his own before turning into one of hesitate, regrets, and serious all in one. “And I’m sure she would have forgiven your Dad for what he did to you, give or take a few days, weeks, or months even.”

 “Oh no,” Vic knew where this was leading to. And he didn’t like it. Not one bit.

  “Looks dude, I know I’m the last person to come to for fatherly device, especially since I  didn’t never have one,” Gar refuse to acknowledge Mento as a father. “And if my Dad had done that to me, or made me into what I’m now, I wouldn’t want to see him for awhile either. But it's been months now and I think...No, I know you two should make amends. Or at least talks things through.”

  “There’s nothing to talk about!” Vic rise out of his seat, rage back on full swing,  pushing Gar to do the same thing and stands up. “He did this to me!” He place his cybernetic arm in front as extra emphasis. “He ruined my life when he never even been apart of it and now he wants to act like nothing happened between up just so he can gets close to me and examine me!”

      “Dude, I’m understands what you’re doing through, believes me,” Gar assure him. “I’ll be doing the exact same thing if I was in yours situation, but you can’t keep avoiding him forever when he’s obviously wanna be makes it up to you. Just give him a chance.”

  “A chance! A chance ” Vic was doing his best not to screams, not wanting the Father Box to have a chance to resurface again. “He had more than enough chances already to plays a role in my life! You know how many games he’d miss? Every. Single. One. Of them!” He was stomping his feet in the sand, not caring if any got into his socks.

  “I gave him another chance already this morning and you knows what he did! He immediately took it as an opportunity to further his research on me!” His voice raised a bit. “So name one reason why I should give him another chan-”

 “So you won’t regrets never giving him one when he’s gone!” Gar roared, teeth turning into fangs without transforming, appearance becoming more animalistic as his eyes glows yellow.

 Vic immediately shuts up at Gar losing his cool to listen to what he has to says.

 “I know what your Dad done to you was messed up, I get it,” Gar began his lecture. “But he’s willing to try and make it up for you but you-you won’t even give him a chance! That doesn't mean you should forgive him right away but just talk to him and try to fix things between each other before...before it’s too late.” His voice lowers, hot tears were streaming down his face as he was hit with memories of all his now dead loved ones and all the time they share together, whether it was short or long. How he wishes he could have had any sort of relationship with Mento then what it is now but knows that was going nowhere except impossible. “Just before it too late.”

   Victor wanted to say something, but he held back his tongue after his mind listen to reasons and seeing how Gar couldn’t handle another outburst.

  Signing in defeat, Vic decides to ends it from there seeing how Gar won the argument.

    “You’re right,” Vic admits, Gar wiping away his tears with more than enough to shred. “I hate to admit it but you’re right. No matter how much I’m ha-” No, hate wasn’t the right word. Sure, he was angry but he couldn’t hate him. Just mixed feelings around him like most kids do with their parents nowadays.

  “No matter how upset I am at him...I...miss him.” Now Vic was crying again.

   “Well then what are you waiting for him?” Gar sniff. “Go calls him, he’s waiting for you.”

“Yeah, about that,” Vic runs his cybernetic arms at the back of his head. “I may have broken my cell phone and left the pieces back at Will’s place.”

 “Figures.” Gar chuckles.

* * *

 

Come one Silas,  you perform thousands of experiments before and  prove countless hypotheses right or wrong. Just think of it as a social experiem-No, that’s how you got here in the first place.

  Signing with a knuckle raised in front of the door, Silas have yet to knock on the door attached to Will’s home after five minutes had passed since his arrival. Thirty minutes after Victor had calls his over from the use of Gar’s cell phone.

 To say he was ecstatic and relieved at Victor (who apologies to eveyrone, especially Violet, for his outburst )inviting him over for a Father’s Day brunch (breakfast took longer than expected and the girls wanted to make something more to statists their father’ appetite,) would be an understatement.

  But he was about to have a panic attack out of fear of facing his estranged son in person after what felt like decades. He’d been hoping for this very moment for forever but now that it is within his reach, he was frozen, shame stricken. Over what he’d done.

 Come on Silas, your chance of making amends with your son after everything you have done or rather didn’t do lie behind the other side of this door. Just knocks, rings the doorbell, calls out for his name, whatever gets you inside and with your son before he change  his mi-

 “Uh Mr. Stone, sir,” Violet snaps Silas out of it, bringing his attention to Violet slash transportation that brought him here through boom tube. “Are you alright?”

  “Yes, I’....I’m fine,” taking a deep breath, his finger wet for the doorbell only for the door to open with Will in front.

  “You must be Silas Stone,” Will greeted him, moving aside to make room for him to enter. “Been expecting you. Especially the ladies of the house, they won’t let any of us eats without you once they heard you were coming so might want to get in before Wally drags you inside.”

  “Oh uh sure,“ clearing his throat, Silas enter inside with Violet behind him. Will close the door behind them.

  “Was wondering when you would come back,” Artemis knewViolet could handle it but still worries over her.

  “Sorry we’re late, Mr. Stone was just...packing his thoughts,” Violet think she did the expression corrects. “Everyone! I would like you to meet Silas Stone, aka Victor’s Dad!”

 “Hello Victor’s Daddy!” The girls greeted them, everyone else gave their greeting to the scientist Victor have the pleasure of….sharing far too often.

  “Uh, hello everyone,” Silas greets waves at them all. “thank you for inviting me over. And forgive me for asking but is Victor-”

“Dad.” Victor came into the living room with Gar asides him after the green boy gave the cyborg a pep talk.

  “Vic,” Silas whispers, the two engages in a staring contact with their eyes leaking despite having done so how many times that day already.

 They stay like that for a moment, no one intruding just staring at them.

 “Uh Mr. Stone, sir,” Violet whispers in his ears,  “based on what movies and TV shows had shown me, this is where the part where you two make up and hug. Only if you want to of course.”

 As soon as she said that, Silas plunge himself at Vic and wraps his arms around his son, having been derived of physical contact for far too long, even before Victor left.

  Vic was quick to give a hug of his own, the two engages n a scene that came out of a Father’s Day special.

  “This is better than watching it on TV,” Violet wipe away a tear that escapes her eyes from witnessing such a heartwarming moment take place.

* * *

 

“Go long Dad!” Vic calls out, throwing the football all straight at Silas who was wide open from afar in the backyard of Conner’s and M’gann’s place, the two engage in a little father and son football game. The ball was spiraling in the air, heading for Silas who was unsure if he would catch it or not.

  “I got it, I got it!” Silas chanted, hands ready to catch the ball...Only for it to hits his face instead, sending his falling on his behind as his nose began to bleed out as the football landed onto the ground.

  “Dad!” Vic went to his father’s side and got on a knee to check on him. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t means too! I just forgot how this arm gives me  an extra boost an-”

 Vic was cuts off by laughter, a strained laughter due to his injury but it was out of joy nonetheless.

“That’s what I get for not knowing the sports your son plays,” Silas chuckles, wiping away the blood with his sleeve. “And for eating on a full stomach.”

  “At least you got some of the bacon before Wally ate it all,” Vic jokes, plead that his father was enjoying himself.

 Despite a moment or two or three of crying, the father and son finally have a proper conservation where some things were said..And screams and cries only tp ends up with the two hugging it out.

 While there was still plenty of tensions within the group, it was at least a start.

 “It takes practice,” Vic helps brought Silas back on his feet.

“See that now,” he dust himself off. “But I started to see the appeal of it.”

  “Don’t go quitting your career to take up sports now,” Vic jokes, earning a chuckle out of his father.

 Silas stare fondly at his son, plead to share one of hopefully many more moments with him.  “This is...nice. We should do this more often.”

 “Yeah,” Vic gave a smile of his own. “That sounds nice.”

 “So, surprise you and Violet didn’ becomes a couples,” he gave his son a smirk. “A Mother Box and a Father Box together.”

 “Dad,” instead of anger, Vic only spoke in annoyance     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch done! Which means time to gets to works on beach day special! Last update before hiatus. All your prompts for this day shall be use. My take awhile, but gonna make it worth your wait. Feelks free to send in more if you have any
> 
> Here are the characters that gonna be in here:  
> \- Outsiders  
> \- Runaways  
> -The team  
> \- The children and their parents  
> \- Gregor  
> -Helga  
> -Perdita  
> -Jim, Roy  
> \- Kaldur'ahm  
> -And one Harper Row who’s remains unaware of everyone’s superhero identity  
> -Paula Crock  
> \- Silas
> 
>  
> 
> Here how things planning to goes:  
> Violet decides to celebrate the stat of her first summer by having a beach day at Mount Justice with all her friends, including Harper Row. Cue everyone trying to enjoy the day without revealing their identifies to Harper


	64. Let go to the Beach! Beach! Beach!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet decides to celebrate the stat of her first summer by having a beach day at Mount Justice with all her friends, including Harper Row. Cue everyone trying to enjoy the day without revealing their identifies to Harper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the following for all the ideas:
> 
>  
> 
> Phantomwolfblue (check out their works), missmartian369 (check out their works), Hayden Philyaw, Silverwolf, Shishi
> 
> Sorry this took so long. Thoughts I would never gets this done. Didn't turns out like I expected but I did it. Enjoy

“Honey I’m home!” Will calls out, entering his home with Lian in his arms after having picks her up from daycare after a long day at work . “Just kidding,” he chuckles at his own joke.  
  
 “Hmmmmm,” Violet moans echoes from the living room where the father and daughter found her in, on her knees placed in front of the coffee table with her head lying down on it sides. “Good afternoon Will and Lian.”  
  
 “Welcome back home Will Harper and Lian Harper,” Fred Bugg greets them through moaning of his own, laying face down on the cough with an open textbook resting on his back, a pre-calculus textbook by the looks of it.There were various other books scatters around the living room, from chemistry to US History along with workbooks, book bags left open and discarded on the ground with pencils and pens rolling out from them.  
  
  “Hey Harper fam,” one Harper Row with her hair ruffled up from who knows what and bags from under her eyes seated aside Fred with one leg on it and the other placed on the coffee table.  
  
 “Hello Harper, and please no feet on the table or cough,” Will chastised her, pointing a finger at her misbehaving legs.  
  
 “Whoops, sorry about that,” Harper settles her feet down on the floor, much to her displeasure but she wanted to act like a proper guest.  
  
“Harper!” Lian cheers, scurried up to the blue haired girl as soon as her feet touch the ground when Will placed her down. Within reach, she attempts crawls onto her lap.  
  
 “Hey there my little Lianie,” Harper lift Lian up and placed her down on her laps to make herself more comfortable. “Been awhile since I seen you. Giving your Dad any trouble yet?”  
  
“Nope,” Lian shook her head. “Daddy says I’d been a good girl.”  
  
 “True, except when it comes to taking a bath, bedtime, or eating her vegetables,” Will comments.  
  
“That’s a girl,” Harper spoke with pride at Lian starting a premature rebellion streak, ruffling up her hair to match her own.  
  
 “What are you kids doing here so early anyway?” Will questions, usually expecting Violet and Forager a few minutes later than this.  
  
  “Half a day at school,” Violet lift her head up, reminding him what she told him since the beginning of June. “For finals.”  
  
 “Oh right,” Will now chastised himself for forgetting that finals took place this week, glad she reminded him again so that he can make a mental and physical note to remind him to pick them up on one of those days.

Finals, that explains the state the three teens was in, looking like they just came back from battle, even worse than when Violet and Forager would go on mission.

“How finals going so far?”  
  
 “Finals are a nightmare!” Fred cried out, rising up and picking up the textbook from his back and slinging it across and into the kitchen where it landed into the sink.  “Fred Bugg had to take two finals in one day! How can school’s system expect students to scram all information for multiple subjects and mesmerized them to perform critically onto tests that won’t be useful in students’ life later depending on if students don’t choose professions that requires that field of study!”  
  
    “Tells them Fred!” Harper raises her fists into the air, Lian following her.

“Been like that since I picked them up,” Artemis came into the living room. “Pretty sure saw a few teens passing by crying, saying something about wishing to be in their forties already.”  
  
“I took chemistry today but it felt like I did the entire year course in one packet,” Violet complains, seeing to be on the verge of passing out. “Now tomorrow I have to take math and I hate math.” She whines, dreading the pre-calculus final opposing her life for tomorrow.  
  
 ”Me and you both,” Harper agrees. “We figures we do a quick study session, even though our brains are gonna give up on us as soon as the exam is handed to us.”  
  
     “Yikes, sounds like a nightmare,” Will said. “Glad I’m done with school,” once again Will chuckles at his own joke but quickly shut up at the glares he was getting from the sleep deprived teens.

“Too soon,” Artemis comments. “Should had seen the stares they was giving the teachers driving by.”

“Uh, looks on the bright side,” he gulps. “Once finals are over, no more lessons, which means all free periods of goofing off or watching movies. And before you know it, school’s out and summer is on full sling.”  
  
 “Sum-mer?” Violet pronouns, forcing herself to sit back up with her back straightened. “What’s that?”  
  
 “Only one of the best things to ever exist! For kids at least.” Harper wasn’t surprised that Violet didn’t knows such a common knowledge, use to it by now and knowing that Fred didn’t knows what it one either so she was more than happy to explain it to them. “Comes right after spring, with warm but sometimes overly hot temperatures and plenty of thunderstorms that comes with it. Soon as the first day of summer or the summer solstice as some calls it hits on June 21, all schools are closed for at least two months.”  
  
“If the schools are closed, then where will the students go to learn?”  
  
 “That’s the best parts! We don’t have to go!” She exclaims. “Once the school’s doors are shut, students are free to do whatever they want for at least two straight months! Nothing but fun in the Sun!”  
  
 “That does sound fun,” Fred comments, finding relief at the mention of no require school’s attendance for two months, weekends everyday. "Not the fun in the Sun though, Fred Bugg doesn't wish to be burns alive."  
  
 “Oh, I think I‘d been through summer before,” Violet recalls her first few months of coming into existence.  “My first summer here was quite...interesting.”

“That one way to put it,”Artemis replied, hoping to give Violet a proper summer that doesn’t involve her in a ditch full of dead bodies.  
  
   “Will Fred Bugg and Violet Harper  be able to still see Harper Row on weekdays?” Fred asked, worry over not being to see Harper anymore until school reopens, seeing that as the only downside at not seeing a member of someone he considers as apart of his hive.  
  
 “Heck yeah you will,” Harper assures him. “Except there will be no school work distracting us from having a good time.”  
  
“Fred Bugg can’t wait for summer to come!”  
  
“Summer! Summer! Summer!” Lian chanted.  
  
“Don’t get your hopes up too soon, got summer daycare in stored for you until late August,” there was no way Will could handle having a toddler and two hyperactive and curious teens for the entire summer.

Lian pouted and folded her arms.

  “Gotta thinks of something to keep those two occupied,” Artemis was hoping the Team, Brion, and Tara would take care of that for majority of the times.  
  
  
 “Tells me, what is done on this traditional summer break?” Violet was both curious and excited.  
  
 “You know-Or you don't in your guys’ case,” Harper reminds herself. “The usual: hangout at the park or mall, stays at home as long as you want until your parents kick you out and force you to play outside, eat all the ice cream you want. Back in Gotham, me and Cullen used to go to the nearby lake for a swim or sometimes he would drive us to the beach where we spend the day there or amusement parks- ”  
  
 “Wait, the beach,” Violet’s eyes widen, a picture of the sandy shore of Mount Justice at the mention of the b word. “We’d been on the beach before! Except it wasn’t for summer fun, but rather…..exercises.”  
  
 “Well you can make up for lost time this summer. You can even have a beach day . ”  
  
“A beach day,” her smile lengthen, rising on her feet. “Like an entire day at the beach with family and friends, doing whatever activities you do at the beach?”  
  
“Pretty much,” Harper shrugged.  
  
“Then let's do it!” Violet cheers. “Let have a beach day!”  
  
“Right now?” Fred asks.  
  
“No, on the day of June 21, when summer had begun one the summer salt-no, solstice! That will assure that our summer will kicks off with a great start and foresee the rest of our summer to be fun and adventurous. With permission of course.” Violet turns to stare at Will and Artemis, hoping he would permiss the teens to have a beach day.  
  
 “A beach day does sound nice,” Will began to pick up all the scatters school’s materials. “Plus, I had been meaning to teach Lian how to swim.”

“Would be nice to celebrate not having to do dealt with teachers or certain principal phoning us home for two months ,” Artemis said, aiding Will.

  
 “Daddy! Can we please have a beach day, please!” Lian plead with her father, bringing in the puppy eyes, a tactic that was growing stronger by the day.

“Not again,” Will groans, seeing that move so many times now that it was practically glued onto his eyes.

“You won’t even has to do much,” Violet added. “I can plan all of the activities or offers the tools needed for them so everyone can choose what they wants to play. And I’ll helps set up and clean up.”

   “Fred Bugg shall assists as well!” Fred offers his assistance.

“There’s no escaping this without saying yes,” Artemis said to Will.

  “No there is not,” Will signs in defeat. “Sign, you can have a beach day. With adult supervision of course,” he pointed a finger at them, not trusting teens to be together because he’d been a teen himself.

  
“YAY!” Lian and Violet exclaims in unison.  
  
 “Fred Bugg foresee Fred Bugg will enjoys beach day!” Fred raises both pair of arms in the air, everyone else unaware of the glamour pair of arms at work,standing on the cough and jumping up and down.

“Feet off the cough please,” Will plead.

  
“Been meaning to go to the beach for awhile now,” Harper settles Lian down from her jumping with joy with her hands. “Counts me in.”  
  
 “We’ll do better than count you in, You’re invited!” Violet offers before her face struck with an idea. “Oh, this can be a perfect opportunity to meets all my friends. I told them so much about you and I’d been meaning to introduce you all. Then that’s way you can become friends with all my friends. And we can all be the best of friends together and spend the rest of the summer together! Oh I’m sure you’ll get along with them great, they’re a bit of rebels like yourself.”  
  
 “Any friends of you guys is a friend of mine,” Harper assures her. “And I gets to see who’s Violet Harper and Fred Bugg are outside of schools.”  
  
   “Uhhh…Fred Bugg and Violet Harper remains the same even when outside of school,” Fred sweat out of nervousness. “Fred Bugg and Violet Harper don’t becomes someone else.”  
  
 “We‘re just ourselves as we always are,” Violet added, hoping to sway Harper away from their alter egos.  
  
“You never know, you think you know a person but they always have surprises up their sleeves.” Harper explains, unaware of how much she doesn’t knows about her friends.  
  
  “And under a mask as well,” Violet whispers under her breathe only for her ears to hear as she comes to realize that with Harper attending beach day, theirs and everyone else’s secrets identifies and powers are in jeopardy if they don’t keep themselves in check. But they’d been keeping a low radar so far with the occasional slips up involving floating in the air during classes when sleep took over her or Fred forgetting that his second pairs of arms are invisible to everyone else other than him.  
  
Surely they can manages keeping all their secrets hidden from Harper, right?

"Make sure you brings that got stud of a boyfriend of yours over," Harper continues with a smirk. "Been dying to see him topless, and with shorts to top it off. What a sight that would be, am I right?"

"Yes...you most certainly are," Violet has to reminds herself to be in charge of Brion's summer wardrobe, assuring he wear a a top at the beach or a tank top at least.

  
 “Looks like I better calls for a day off,” Will had to make another pair of notes.  
  
“Fred Bugg can’t wait for beach day!” Fred exclaims, raising both pairs of arms in the air, everyone else unaware of his second pair at work.  
  
 “Until then, I’m sure you can be done with finals by then,” with all the textbooks and workbooks in hand, the two parents began to pass them back to their soon to be no longer owners. “Still got the rest of the week ahead.”  
  
 They simply earns all moans of suffering from the teens, chucking at their expense.

* * *

  
  
“Halo! Dodges!”  Wonder Girl calls out to her comrade, performing the same move as she dealt with her own opponent.  
  
 “Dodging!” Halo dodges the flame that was flung at her, having been used to dodging after all the games of dodgeballs played during PE.  
  
 The Team was currently on a mission at the moment, proving to be successful in rescuing the metahumans teens with them secured in Bio-Ship. Rescue done, now they just has to deal with meta golems that the traffickers sent on them, several was  lava based and the other was Earth based. But they seems to be winning, estimating to be done within a few minutes.  
  
 “So are you able to make it for the beach day!?” Halo calls out to the rest of the Team as she fire blasts at the golems. “I can understand if you’re can’t make it!”  
  
 “Oh we’ll make it!” Impulse calls out, zooming up to a golem and punching it square in the jaw, sending it crashing down on it back. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world!”  
  
 “Oh,  is there a worldwide event taking place that day?”  
  
“What he means is that we’ll be there!” Static explains for him, zapping at the henchmen, immobilizing them so they can’t escape.  
  
 “That is great news!” Forager said in ball form, rolling against the chest of a golem.  
  
 “Mind me inviting some Tye and the others?” Blue Beetle asks, flying in the air and shooting blasts of his own, seeing this as an opportunity to meet up with his friends.  
  
 ”Sure, the more the merrier!” Violet said the last word with more aggressive after having finished with several of her opponents, sending them crashing down. “Lian and all her playmates will be joining us as well with all their parents. I’d even invited my friend Harper Row who I’d been meaning to meet you all. I’m sure you’ll like her, especially you Blue Beetle. She have blue hair just like you, so that means you’re both a fan of the color blue.”  
  
   _A match made in heaven_ . The Scarab comments.  
  
“Shut it!” Blue Beetle barks, hoping the Scarab will shuts up for the entire beach day, but knowing that will never happen. He never gave him a day of peace.  
  
_Gonna wear blue trunks to show off your supposed abs._  
  
“Quits it, Jiminy Cricket,” Blue Beetle taunts him, smirking at being plead with the Scarab groaning in annoyance at the nickname he is forever dubbed with.  
  
 “Can I brings Perdita with me!?” Beast Boy asks permission, in tiger form as he plunge at the golems and claws at them.  
  
“Sure thing,” Halo allows it. “We could use more royalty present since Gregor will be attending as well.”  
  
 “Won’t Harper Row recognizes Queen Perdita and Garfield Logan because of TV?” Forager asks, uncurling himself and dealing with the rest of golems through hand to hand combat.  
  
 “Oh, hadn’t thought about that,” Halo placed a force shield around herself as she thought about the liability to shield herself from the lava blasts from several of the golems. “Which reminds me, you all must keeps your hero identifies and powers to yourself. Not that Harper can’t be trusted and I’m sure she won’t expose all our secrets to the public, but just for precaution so we won’t spook her.”  
  
 “Sure thing,” Thirteen stated after having blasts a few magic blasts at the golems. “We can teach it  on the down-low.”  
  
"Wait, do you even knows how to swim?” Static asks, finish securing all the traffickers.  
  
 “I don’t, but Gabrielle does,” Halo explains. “Memories of her swimming shown up recently and I’m sure she’d been meaning to get back to the water. She didn’t do a lot of swimming back in Markovia so I want to make it up for her. Or me rather.”  
  
   “Nightwing, Tigress, and Superboy had also been training Forager and Halo how to swim in case of underwater mission,” Forager stated. “Forager is hoping to test Fred Bugg’s skills in the water.”  
  
“Will that includes a pair of swim trunks?” Static asks.  
  
“Swimtrunks? Forager is not sure, why does Static asks?”  
  
“Because there’s no way I’m swimming in the same water as you when you’re butt naked.”  
  
 “This again,” Forager  rolls his eyes. “What’s so wrong with being naked. Forager is technically naked all the time yep none of Team or hive complains about it. Not like Forager is showing much as how humans says.”  
  
 “Not that we know of,” Wonder Girl, making sure her eyes didn’t lows down any further onto Forager than they need to.  
  
“Fine,” Forager puff out. “Forager shall acquire a pair of swimwear if it plead everyone.”  
  
“Oh, that reminds me, I’ll need a swimsuit as well,” Violet stated. That’s another item added on their list of things they need for the beach.  
  
“Sounds like a shopping trip!” Thirteen sang.

“I required a swimsuit as well,” Tara cuts in, lowering the boulders back down.

“We’ll finds you both the perfect swimsuit, especially one for you Halo that is sure to help your milkshakes to brings all the boys to the yard.”  
  
“Milkshake? What milkshakes?” She raised a brow out of curiosity. “I didn’t make any milkshakes nor would I brings them to the beach because it’s not a proper summer beverage. And what makes my milkshakes so irresistible that boys would come to the yard, even though technically we’ll be on the beach?”

  
“How about only this boy come to the yard,” Geo-Force cuts in, cooling down after finishing his opponents. All golems was down, mission completed. Coming to Halo’s side, he wraps his arms around her and placed a kiss on her cheeks.  
  
  “Glad you enjoy my milkshake so much,” she giggles. “Though I don’t recall ever having made one. Unless that’s a metaphor for something than I guess I do have milkshakes or make them. Tells me, what flavors are they?”  
  
“Umm, well,” now Geo-Force was steaming again, refusing to look down on his idea of her milkshakes.  
  
“Forager would like a milkshake right about now,” Forager said. “Can Forager have some of Violet’s?”  
  
“NO!” Geo-Force calls out, cheeks burning.  
  
“Geo-Force, of course Forager can have some of my milkshake,” she scolds him. “My milkshakes are mine to share and I choose to share them with all my friends.”  
  
“Mother of God,” Geo-Force slide a hand down his face while the other girls of the groups laughs at his expense.  
  
“Wouldn’t minds ehaving some either,” Impulse jokes under his breath, Static and Blue Beetle joining in but slams their mouths shut when Geo-Force set his heated glare onto him.  
  
“Kidding, only kidding

* * *

 

“Brion, can we please get some candy?”  Lian tug at “Brian” sleeves, eyeing at a candy shop they were passing by.

  “Sorry Lian, but we promise your father no sweets for you today,” Brion stated, Will’s warning to avoid her eyes coming in handy as she puts though puppy eyes to good use. “Plus, we don’t want you to go into a sugar rush before naptime.” He still have nightmares after having made the foolish mistake of giving her a scoop or two of ice cream before bedtime, only for him to ends up chasing her around all night trying to put her back to bed.

“Don’t even think about using them on me,” Victor stated, refusing to even look at her after she uses the same tactic on him to makes him buys her a large stuffed rabbit.

“Look away boys, look away,” Bart warns Jaime and Virgil.

 Seeing how Brion and the others was not falling for her eyes again (he bought her all the chocolate ice cream from an ice cream parlor last time), Lian pouted and gave up, hoping to use her eyes again when they come across a toy shop.

  “Reminds you of Tara when she was younger and we gave her all our desserts,” Gregor recalls the fond memories, or William did at the moment.

 Gregor had arrived days 1 week and a few days prior to the anticipated beach day was to take place, taking resident within the Bio-RV with the boys of the hive. Wanting to explore America more, Artemis bestow upon him his own glamour charm so he can roam among public without being detected or the paparazzi flocking him. He dubbed his new persona as William, a name that Artemis claimed was a better coverup than Brian. His glamour disguised him as a white Caucasian male with short black hair similar to Conner and Dick, equipped with green eyes and a nose similar to Brian’s with a button nose. To top it all off was black sideburns that decorated the sides of his face just like Brion’s would. Violet help came up with the character.

The twins, Lian, Victor, Jaime, Bart and Virgil was walking around the mall with several floaties and pool noodles in hands, having that check off the list of things needed for the beach day. Will, Jeff, and Wally was off shopping for applicants for the barbecue and other times while Artemis, Jace, and girls of the Team was helping picks out a swimsuit for Violet,Tara and Forager.

  “Gave her? More like she took it from us under our noses or off our plates when Mother and Father wasn’t looking to be exact. Yet she stills sneak into the kitchen for more.” Brion chuckles as he recalls all the times Tara stole his slice of cake, but he still refuses to take another glance at “William”, jealousy still eating at him.

 Williams took notice and he signs. “I still don’t understand what you have to be upset about when I did nothing wrong.”

  “You didn’t do anything, but William did,” Brian explains sternly but failing to be seen as serious with a donut pool float decorated on his arm.

   That only further William to groan, recalling what happens earlier ago at Will’s place…

* * *

 

_“Are you sure this glamour charm will work?” Gregor questions, his glamour charm still in his hands, yet to be hung around his neck as he was still skeptical._

_“Used it before on myself,” Artemis comments. “Works like a charm. No pun intended.”_

_“But how does it work exactly?”_

_“Magic,” Wally gave jazz hands, earning a slight jag to the sides from Artemis for his disbelief in magic._

_“Glamour charm works for Forager,” Fred Bugg added. “No one can tell that Fred Bugg is actually Forager, so surely the glamour charm will works for Gregor as well.”_

_“Come on, go ahead and try it on,” Violet hop up and down a bit in pure excitement waiting to burst at seeing Gregor’s new form she helps select for him. “I assure you that I came up with the perfect disguise for you.”_

_“Since you say so,” closing his eyes, he puts on the glamour charm. Once the jewel dangle around his neck, a flash appears across his body and Gregor was long gone. Black hair still presents was less in the back and more on the sides, eye color change as well as nose. His built remains the same._

_“Oh my,” Violet awe at Gregor’s new look, Being more thankful than ever for being blessed with dark skin than ever as her heated blush took lover her cheeks, conceals from everyone’s else eyes._

_“I still looks...the same,” Gregor stare at his hands to see not much has changed, according to his eyes._

_“To us you don’t,” Tara comments. “Which means it works.”_

_“So, how do I look?” Gregor asks, looking to his siblings and their newfound family and hopefully him as well for judgement. “Can you recognize me?”_

_“Once again, neither of you two seems like twins,” Tara comments on the supposed twins of the Markov family._

_“Gregor Markov stills seems kingly to Fred Bugg,” Fred says._

_“Yep, definitively no one gonna recognized you,” Artemis had all to say._

_“Should had went with the beard,” Will suggested._

_“His face looks weird,” Lian wasn’t used to seeing black sideburns instead of reddish brown._

_“This new face suits you nicely,” Brion comments. “Don’t you think Violet?”_

_“Huh?” Violet snap out of her hypnotic gaze at Gregor, all eyes on her after she’d been quiet for too long when she’d been excited earlier._

_“Oh uh, your new face suits fits very...fine” she thanks herself for adding the sideburns. “Very...good looking-Not that I’m saying you wasn’t attractive before, just this new form is much more...noticeable. Not noticeable enough to give you attention which isn’t what you want,  I mean of course people are gonna look at you because your face is quite handsome-.”_

_“Excuse me?” Brion’s brows furrowed._

_“Let me re-rephrase that,” Violet stammers, tongue betraying on accounts of all the attention on her,  from Gregor to be specifically. “I think both your forms are very good looking, just this one...stands out more when compared to Brian.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“No offense to you of course Brion, or well Brian. What I mean is that...well...Just that Gregor’s glamour is more..how do I put this...more appealing to yours.” She gave that as her answer. “Better than I had in mind. Especially with the sideburns,” she whispers quietly._

_“Excuse me!?” Now Brion was offended._

_“Wait, you finds Gregor’s glamours more attractive than Brion’s.” Wally was cracking up. “Priceless!”_

_“Oh boy,” Gregor whines as Brion started down at him, already stress out when the purpose of this trip was for him to spend time with his siblings and take away from the stress of a king._

 

* * *

 

“Not my fault Violet finds Williams more attractive than Brian,” Gregor jokes at his brother’s choice of a cover name. “Technically it’s her fault since she chose this look for me.“

  “Who knew she had a thing for sideburns,” Bart giggles.

“Tells me again why did we bought so many floaties and water wings,” Virgil complains, carrying a large inflatable floats with several water wings on his arms so he didn’t have to carry them all at once.

  “Will and several of the parents are just worry for their children’s well being and safely,” Brion explains, still not pleased that Violet finds Williams more attractive then Brian, wishing he could swap charm with Gregor. “Violet really wants everyone to have a good time and be safe as well. There are just a precaution if they wish to go further into the oce-”

  “Brian?” A voice called out from behind.

“Oh no,” Brion whines, recognizing the voice as he and everyone else stops in their tracks to turn around and face the approaching caller and his friend, who was none other then…

“Hello Mark and Henry,” Brion groans at the two Senior boys soon to be graduated coming to them.

  “Pleasure to meet you as well, Brian,” Henry replied sarcastically, noticing the annoyance in his tone.

 Despite having met up every now and then, the 3 boys just did not get along. From afar it seems like they were just casual friends, but up close you could see the glares they would give one another whenever Violet wasn't looking. Brion usually has to remind the boys that Violet is taken with a kiss on the lips, tongue added.

  “Long time no see Bri Bri,” Mark mocks Brian with the nickname he dubbed him just for the purpose of spiking the disguised prince.

  “Likewise,”   Brian glared at Violet’s two interested suitors that will never be.  Several others boys joins them, most likely friends of them and attends Happy Harbor High School based on their varsity jackets.

 _Jealousy thy name is Brian,_ the Scarab chuckles at the nickname, glad to not being the only one with a dumb nickname.

 "Burns alive is what gonna be for them by the looks of it soon," Jaime whispers.

 “Brio-I means Brian, are these friends of yours?” Gregor asks.

 “More of Violet’s and Fred’s friends really,” Brion made clear.

  “Speaking of Violet,” Mark spoke up, “where is the lovely beauty? Barely had time to chat up with finals and my parents getting me ready for college next fall semester and all.” Henry was in search of the Quraci teen he'd hope would be with them or at least nearby.

 “What a shame for you,” Brion smirks at the thought of Violet not being able to meet up with Mark and Henry that much anymore with them attending college, hopefully never seeing each other again. He only hope Violet won’t becomes too blue at losing two of her few friends at school.

  “Violet is getting a bathing suit!” Lian answers. “The suit not for bathing, it’s for swimming and she needs one for the beach.”

  “Is she now?” Henry smirks at the devilish thoughts of Violet trying on various swimsuits, of his pickings of course.

“That explains the floats and noodles,” Henry poke the duck float wraps around Bart’s waists.

"Nice rubber ducky," one of the jocks mock.

"Why thanks you, I do says it looks flattering on me. Don't you think," Bart made a pose with his lips pucker out.

  “Why thank you young lady,” Mark thanks Lian. “You must be Lian that Violet been telling us so much about.”

  “Uh huh,” Lian shook her head up and down. “But who are you? Violet never mentions you before?”

 “Looks like she had more important matters than you two,” Brion taunts them, earning his glares from the two.

 “Eh-heh,” Bart clears his throat, breaking the silence tension that is the atmosphere, a battle looking ready to be take place between the two. “Brian, mind introducing to these friends of yours or Violet and Fred?”

  “Not at all,” Brion gritted his teeth. “Everyone, these are Mark and Henry. Seem like we have the pleasure of meeting them...unfortunately.” He mumbled the last part under his breath.

  "Those guys," Victor had heard of them before after all the countless angry rants he and Forager was forced to listen from Brion.

  “Pleasure to meets you guys,” Henry waves at them. “I’m guessing you’re all friends of Violet and Fred too?”

 “Yep,” Bart chirps, gesturing toward everyone. “Name’s Bart. And this is my main man Jaime, Virgil, and Victor. And can’t forgets Williams over her,” he made a hand gesture toward the king in disguise. “He and Brian are twins.”

"Twins?" Another jock spoke up, suspicion and disbelief in his voice.

"Didn't knows you have a twin," Henry wasn't a believer, "or that you had any siblings at all for that matter. Violet certainly never brought it up before."

  "That's because there was uh...a family emergency at hand, forcing Brian to moves from Markovia to America," Victor answers with the excuse they'd rehearse for such an occasion.

  "Oh...uh that was never brought up either," Henry rubs a hand behind his hand. "Sorry whatever happens to you and your family...and all. And hope everything turns out for the better." There was sympathy in his voice.

 "Oh uh thanks," Brion was surprised by the sudden sincere words but he accepted them nonetheless. "And things had turned out better, far better than I could ever participated." He gave a small smile to Gregor who shares a smile of his own, both brothers happy to be reunited once again after what felt like an eternity.

 “Seriously? Twins though?” Mark question, eyeing the supposed twins up and down trying to find any resemblance but couldn’t. “Sure there wasn’t a mix up at the hospital and you two got separated from your other half.”

  “I assure you we are indeed twins. And it’s a pleasure to meet you all,” the king in William got the best of him and he took a bow before the group of teens.

   “Royalty much?” One of the jocks chuckles at his use of manners, other joining in.

  “You had no idea,” Victor said.

  “So you all attend different schools because I don’t recall ever seeing you guys on campus before,” Henry replies.

 “Yeah, we um ...do,” Virgil answers. “We meet up occasionally for this...club of our we made a few months ago. To discuss the..latest news on superheroes.”

 "So you're basically a fan club of superheroes," another jock replied.

"Yeah, you could say that."

" So tells me," he continues, "which superhero babe do you think is the hottest. That new chick called Halo got my eyes. For a girl who's covers up, she sure got my attention. Grrrowl." He purrs, his friends joining in.

"Grrr," Brion growls, much to Gregor's pleasure while the others scoop a little away from the hot temper prince.

“So is Violet coming back anytime soon or what?” Mark complains at having wasted his time, coming over to meets Brian at the chance of seeing Violet in the first place.

  “Don’t knows. Take a while for clothes shopping.” Brion was hoping for this little chit chat to be over and done with so he can drag Violet out of here before Henry and Mark spot her.

  “Well why we all go checks us on Violet and see how though swimsuits are suiting, offering her our views and then we all meet up by the food court,” Henry suggested. “I would be more than glad to choose one for he-”

 “And now we’re off,” Brion gently grabs ahold of Lian’s hands, continuing back on their quest back in search of the clothing shop where the others were occupying themselves in.

 "Wait," Lian turns her glance over to the boys, "we're planning a beach day a-"

 “Come on Lian, let go find Violet and then I can get you some ice cream.” He used the frozen treat as bribery so that the toddler wouldn’t tells the boys any information regarding the beach and inviting them over.

  "Ice cream!" Lian cheers, Lian cheers at the offer of ice cream, forgetting what she  gonna says earlier. “Bye Mark! Bye Henry and friends!” Lian waves them goodbye as Brion lend everyone away.

“Bye Lian,” Henry, Mark, and the others waves goodbyes.

“When you see Violet tells her we said hi!” Henry calls out, the gang already at a far distance but not far enough since he spotted several of their floaties and pool noodles dropping, going undetected as the others race to catch up to the volcano holding back from erupting his lava onto the boys.

* * *

 

"Violet, are you alright in there ?" Artemis knocks on the door of the fitting room Violet had been occupying for the past 10 minutes now. "You'd been in there for quite awhile. "

 "Yes, I'm…fine," Violet sounds unsure, mixed with a hint of uncomfortable. "Just...trying on this swimsuit I picked. And it has proven to be quite...different than how I imagine it would be as it is difficult putting it on."

 "Do you need any help?" She places her hands on the door knob if so be the case.

"No, that's quite alright, I almost got the hang of it," Violet sound like she was struggling with a task. "Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be out."

"Ok, since you say so," Artemis said before returning to Cassie, Traci, Jace, and Tara who were all seated on the bench outside of the fitting area. Tara was done  with clothes shopping for the day, having already tried on various swimsuits and selecting one light blue one piece as her swimsuit and was just waiting for Violet and Fred to come out.

  "How is she?" Jace asks.

"Claims she's almost done but based on what I heard in there, I can tell that she's not gonna like this one either," Artemis explained, her eyes seeing to have caught something or someone. "Wait here, I'm gonna ask that worker over there if there's anymore burkin available."

     Artemis walks away to where the saleswoman was engages with another

customer.

  "Fred Bugg is ready to come out now!" Fred calls out from the boys section of the fitting room.

 "Alright Fred, let sees what you g-"  Cassie went silent, as did the others as soon as Fred came out in nothing but the swimsuit he picks out...If you can even calls it a suit.

 His chest was bare as his arms and legs were still free with the only piece of clothing on his body was...a red speedo. How that went undetected among the swim trunks they had selected for him is unknown.

  "Well? How does Fred Bugg looks? Does Fred Bugg seems beach ready?" Fred asks, not taking into account of their widen eyes staring directly at his only article of clothing, shocked expression, sudden blush coloring their faces, or Jace quickly covering Tara's eyes. "Please address honest opinions."

  " You look...you look," Traci began but her tongue acting like it had a scratch similar to one on a DVD or CD.

 "Does Fred Bugg looks beachy enough?" To top it all off, Fred swirls a little bit, giving them views of his behind and how the Speedo was riding up in him a little bit.

  "Uh, well, you look," Cassie try to continues where Traci couldn't. "You look...quite..quite-" Cassie struggles to come up with the right choice of words when lucky for her and everyone else's sake, the boys and Lian arrives just in time.

  "Thoughts we might finds you in here," Virgil greeted them. "How the shopping goin-Oh my god!"  He shrieks, several customers from both inside and outside the store stop in their tracks to see what the commotion was about, if only for a quick glimpse or two.

"Virgil, what are you going on ab-Mother of god!" Now it was Brion's turn to cry out at seeing his friend in such revealing clothing.

  "And now I gone blind," Jaime whine, looking sway as his cheeks darken.

   "Why is Forager wearing underwear? I thought he was looking for a bathing su-Hey!" Lian cried out at having her eyes covered by Victor's hands while he did his best to look away.

"Did not signs up for this," Victor whines.

 "Lian Harper is mistaken. Fred Bugg is not wearing underwear, Fred Bugg is wearing  swim trunks," Fred clarify, not understanding what everyone is making a big deal about.

  "Then where are the trunks?" Virgil did his best to avoid averting his eyes at the bulge clearly notices in Fred's choice of swimwear.

   "Uh pardon me Fred," Gregor clears his throat, cheeks reddened as he aids Jace in covering Tara's eyes, "but what you have on is known  as a speedo."

 "And he sure is rocking the heck out of it! Hoowwwllls!" Bart howls, cheering his friend on with a fist pumping in the air.

  "Yes, that is what I was gonna say," Traci snaps out of it." You're most definitely rocking that...speedo."

 "Fred Bugg knew Fred Bugg would look good in this speedo as humans calls it," Fred boasts.

"Think I'll rather have you butt naked instead," Virgil stated.

"Does this means Fred Bugg can wear this at the beach?"

 "Fred dearie," Jace clears her throat and removed her hands from Tara's vision since Gregor seems to have taken over, "while that...choice of swimwear seems rather...dashing on you...it won't be appropriate with children present."

   _Or anyone present for that matters,_ the Scarab comments.

   "And that's not really proper for someone your age to wear."

  "Hmmm, Fred Bugg understands," Fred stated, earning a breath of relief from the others.

"Than I supposed this is not appropriate swimwear attire either," Violet's voice appears as she exits the fitting area to stands aside Fred for judgement.

 All non covered eyes were immediately drawn to her, perking up and pupils expanding at the sight of Violet  they never thought they would ever see.

  Expecting to had on one of the burkini she'd been trying on for the past hour now, instead she was sporting...a bikini.

   A violet one to be exact, decorated in small scatter yellow flowers on her bikini top like polka dots with nothing on the front of her violet bikini bottom with her hair resting on her shoulders. The hook was strings, the cups scoop her entire breasts just right like they're hands grabbing them. She performs a little swirl of her own, exposing her back where her bikini top was being held by a bow and a large yellow flower plaster in the lower left corner of the back of her bikini bottom as a design.

  "Well, what do you think? Do I look...flattering?"

  "That one way to puts it," Traci squeaks, face redder than ever before.

"Mother of god," Brion and Gregor whispers in unison.

"What's happening?" Tara removes Gregor's hands to see what everyone  was about seeing only to become jaw drop as everyone else was, face reddening to match everyone else's' whose skin was light enough for it to be seen.

  "........" Virgil's exe has stopped working, floaties and pool noodles in hands discarded to the ground as his face heated up refusing to take his gaze off of  Violet.

   "That will definitely brings all the boys to the yard," Bart choke out, doing his best to keep his focus in her face and her face alone if he wishes to live another day if Brion decides to melt their eyes ensuring that no one took another look at Violet.

   "Oh god," Victor quickly averted his gaze by turning around, releasing Lian's eyesight back to her.

  "Violet, why are you in yours underwear?" Lian asked, confused as to why everyone was acting so cringy.

  "Yes, these does resembles quite a bit to undergarments don't they," Violet felt self conscious under their stares, rubbing her arm with the other wishing she have something to cover herself up.

  "Mamma Mia," Jaime whispers  his breath, cheeks darkening.

 _While it would be ashamed to stop the show, you and yours buddies might wanna look away now before prince lava decides to burns you all to a crisp._ The Scarab warns them.

    "Oh shit," Jaime quickly averted his gaze away from Violet, the others catching on quickly as Virgil  and Bart turns around to not be in the crossfire that is Brion's wrath. Thankful to him not realizing that Violet is standing before others boys in the equivalent of her undergarments.   

  "Fred Bugg is gonna go change bow," Fred catch on and returns to the fitting area, increasing his chance of survival.

 "Brion, what do you think?" Violet asks cautiously,  eyes set on him as she began to heats up with him steaming.

  "Vio-let, you lo-oks, you lo-oks," he stammers, wishing he could run away to gush about Violet but he wouldn't. "You looks-"

 "Woah baby," a voice awe from behind, a voice Brion recognizes as belonging to…

 "M-Mark? H-Henry?" Violet was burning up faster than ever before as she looks behind, making everyone who hadn't made the wise decision to looks away  to turn around where standing behind was the two seniors from earlier with some of their jock friends. All their eyes were glued to her, not looking away anytime soon, several discarded floaties and noodles in their hands. Only Gregor didn't looks behind him, eyes not taking off of Violet anytime soon.

  "Pinch me I must be dreaming," Henry said, blush appearing on his cheeks.

 Now with a larger crowd than before, Violet quickly fold her arms around herself in an attempt to cover herself.

 " Definitely go with that one," Mark's nose was bleeding.

   "This is far too many boys in the yard than I had in mind," Violet wish she never pick up this outfit, seeing how much attention it had drawn from her friends and several of other customers passing by.

 Hearing how uncomfortable her voice sounds, Brion turns back around to see Violet cringe at all the unnecessary and unwanted attention. Realization finally hit him of the situation at hand, fueling his body with rage instead of astonishment, furthering the steam radiating off from his head.

   "All of you! Don't look!" Brion orders, placing himself in front of Violet with his arms extended in an attempt to shield her from any prying eyes, blush very much still present. When his eyes fell onto a still staring Henry, Mark, and their friends, he growls, doing his best not to burn a hole into the carpeted floor.

    "Why are you all still staring at her?! Don't you all have anything else better to do!" He growls, his glare quickly turning onto a frozen and very much still staring William.

  "The same goes for you," he gave that as his only warning his brother.

 Gregor gulps and quickly looks away in shame, hands covering his eyes as an extra precaution.

  "Forgive me for staring Vi-Violet," Gregor apologizes, planning on not looking at her for the next hour or two. Or during their ride back home and after.

  "Why aren't you looking away!?" Brion barks at the ogling group of boys that would should be his target if they don't back down.

  "You all might run far away now," Cassie warns them. "And don't stop until you reach the next block or two."

   The jocks did just that and immediately scurried off, leaving behind the pair of still staring boys. Fellow customers follows them, going far away from the enraged hidden prince with their items in hand.

   "I said don't look!" With cheeks looking ready to burst, he began to match toward the boys to make things easier for them by ripping out their eyeballs. But Violet got in his way.

"Brion-I means Brion, please stop," Violet performs a brave step and stood in front of Brion despite giving them a better view of herself. "Please, they did nothing wrong. Clearly they came here to return to you your stuff but caught us at a...awkward moment as some would call it. There's no need to be angry so just let them returns your thing an-Brion!" Violet cried out as Brion wraps his arms around her, cooling down so he won't burns her but still kept a heated glare at Mark and Henry.

  "W-what are you doing!"

"Covering you up! No one allows to see you like that except for..." He refuses to finish his statement, turning around so that she'll be in the back with him in the front. "If  so much of any of you take another glance at her I'll-I'll-I-OUCH!" He whines in pain as Will tugs at his ears, releasing his grip from Violet as he was dragged away by the clone dad.

     "Alright, show over," Artemis came over, taking off her jacket and draping it over Violet as coverage. "Nothing to see here."

  "Oh there's plenty to see," Mark whispers, but quickly regretted it as soon as Wally and Jeff stood in front of him and Henry. Looking ready to take care of them for Brion.

  "You heard the lady, show's over," Jeff gave them that as his only warning, fingers ready to electrify them.

  Both boys gulp as two of the three father figures in front of them.

"Uh, we better go catch up with the others. So..,see ya," Henry ran off, leaving behind the floaties and noodles.

 "These belongs to you, so...later!" Mark follows his friend, discarding the items as well for their owners to pick up.

"Yeah you better run!" Wally call after them, turning around for his glare to focus on the other boys, specifically Brion.

"Bye Mark! Bye Henry!" Violet wave them goodbye, relieved to have her audience gone. "See you at school."

   "Can you please let go of my ear now," Brion plead with Will, thinking of hearing up his ears as a last resort.

 "Sure, as soon as we set a few things straight, such as keeping your hands to yourself and away from Violet when she's half naked." Will chastised him as he pulls them further away.

  "Swear we were barely looking," Virgil raise his hands in surrender, defending himself and the others. "Honest."

  "Come on, let gets you out of this thing," Artemis directs Violet back into the fitting area with several new burkinis for Violet to try on. "What made you even tried on this?"

   "I seen plenty of women wear this...bi-kini on TV when there's a beach and thoughts I give it a try," Violet explains. "But as soon as I tried it on, I didn't like it very much so I'm not going with this for the beach."

    "Can I have my ice cream now?" Lian asks, wanting her promise of a frozen treat.

  

* * *

 

  

"Glad you could join us Ms. Row on the last day,'" Ms. Parriss greeting a late Harper coming to her period of the half day that was the last day of school. "And only a few minutes late. Now that's a new record."

  "What can I say, I tend to show up more when there's no school," Harper shrugged her tardiness off as she took a seat in the back row where an overexcited pair that was Violet and Fred was seated. "Plus, had to made this important call with  my boss at this new gig I'm working for."

  "Let hope you don't make it a habit of showing up late at this job of yours," Ms. Parriss jokes as she began to type Harper in as tardy for her attendance.

   "Oh I won't for this one," Harper pulls out her phone and type in something only it to be blocked by the school system.

  "Dumb school's WiFi," Harper curses under her breath.

  "Yes, the internet at this school had been proving to be quite slow and prevents us from going on all the fun websites, " Violet file her own complaint, fingers scratching at her desk, waiting impatiently for school to release them already so all students can be set free by the spirit of summer even though the period had only started and this was an extended one due to the schedule change.

 "Nothing I can't fix," Harper went to work with her fingers on her phone and in a matter of seconds, her desired site was no longer block. "Presto."

 "Fred Bugg will never understands how Harper Row does that," Fred had seen the same action take place many times already.

  "A little thing I like to calls hacking." She spoke with pride over her skill.

"What is this profession that your boss works for?" Violet was curious. "And I hope this new summer job doesn't interfere with ours summer plan?"

 "Not really a job per say," Harper began to explains. "More of a...special program, requiring me to go back into Gotham every now and then. But don't worry, it won't mess with our summer break, especially this beach day you'd been planning. I'll be at yours house by 7 am sharp this Friday."

  "Will there even be a beach day for Fred Bugg, Violet Harper, Harper Row, and friends to enjoy if this bell keeps taking it sweet time and refusing to release everyone from this dreadful place," Fred whine, banging his head against this desk. Violet patted his head as comfort.

  "Can there be some way for Harper Row to hack the school's bell to release everyone?" He whines, knowing such a thing can never happens, having his hopes held too high.

 "Actually, yes, yes I can," Harper happily replied. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

  "Wait, what?" Fred lift his head back up to stare at Harper with bright eyes.

  "Can you really do that?" Violet bounce in her seat over the possibility.

  "Can," Harper went to work right away on her phone, "and will."

* * *

 

"Tell me again why again we came to school early when it's a half a day," Artemis whines to Will as they got out the car and headed toward the school's entrance.

  "Because I don't wants to get strample over by the stampede of wild and freed teenagers that is about to come out those doors and gets an already sore and damaged back than the one I have now," Will rubs at his back that endured far too many piggyback rides for Lian, Violet, and Forager and after being whoop in training by a far too skilled Violet.  

   "Oh please," Artemis buzz him off. "Had you seen teachers nowadays? There's no way they'll allow their students to run like wild animals out those doo-" Artemis was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing, half an hour earlier than expected.

  "That's strange?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

 "Hmm," Will him out. "Maybe something wrong with the school, she-" Suddenly a new sound came from inside the building, resembling thunder and get louder and louder per second or step by the sound it.

  "Don't like the sounds of that," Artemis comments, both adults stopping in their tracks as they made several students coming up ahead from the entrace's windows.

 "I have a bad feeling about-"

"Run," Will stated with a grim expression.

  "What?"

"Run." He repeated, stepping backward.

 "But wh-" Before she even finish answering her question, she got her answer when the entrance door was burst open by a wave students who were heading their way full ahead with no signs of stopping or slowing down.

 "Freedom!" Several of them chanted as they storm their way out school like prisoners would in a jailbreak from prison, only not being much of a difference between the two.

  "That why," Artemis said and quickly ran off toward the safety of the car with Will taking the lead, trying to make it before the wave of students crash on them.

    As soon they were within reach, they open the doors and let themselves,slam them shut before their behinds touch the seat, and lock themselves  inside as students flock into the parking lot. Some even slid across the roof of the car or crawls over it.

  "Hey! If I so much as found a scratch, that bill is coming of all your allowances!" Will cried out, not daring roll the window down out of fear of one of those punks coming in through them. "Kids these da-AH!" Will shrieks when his window was met with the face of Fred Bugg with Violet behind him waving at them.

   "Wasn't expecting for you guys to come so early, but glad you did!" Violet greets them. "Might letting us in please. I don't wanna end up like Carr over their." Sticking a thumb out at her right, she shifts their attention to one frighten Will struggling to even move an inch as he attempt to swim through the ocean of rapid students and make it to his cars.

  "And you wanted to arrive on time," Will taunt Artemis as he unlocked the door, allowing Violet and Fred to let themselves in the backseat.

   "Don't supposed this earlier dismissal is any of yours doing?" He asks.

 "No it is not," Violet and Fred shares a giggle. "But it is very much Harper's doing."

   "Of course it is."

   

* * *

 

  "Lion!"

"Tiger!"

"Bear!" 

"Giraffe!"

"T-Rex!"

"Armadillo!"

"Platypus!

"Rogs!"

"It pronounce frogs," Iris correct Don and Dawn.

   "One frog, coming..coming right up," Gar panting, still in platypus form before shifting into a small frog based on the children's request. His heart was beating after shifting into so many animals in a row for the children's amusement as they all waited for Violet and the others to arrives so the beach day can gets into full swing.

    Today was June 21, officially the first day of summer. All schools were closed, not opening their doors until September which means the kids was free to roam wherever they please all summer. Or at least until their parents intervene. 

    As promised, today was the beach day they all been waiting for. All those who promised they would come did. From the Wests to Lois and Clark with Jonathan, to the royal family of Atlantis. All were at the beach of Mount Justice enjoying the heat of the Sun.

 "Do an unicorn next please!" Anissa calls out yet another request.

 "Alright, I think Gar had enough transforming for one day," Lynn chuckles at a pass out Gar who fell face first into the sand, thankfully mouth closed.

   "Awwww," all the kids whines as Perdita helps him up.

   "Grandma, you already puts sunblock on me," Liam whines as Paula rubs a coat of sunblock over her face.

  "Yes, but none on your face," Paula said. "Don't wants you having a sunburn like your papa did one time. Now do we."

   "No," she answers as her cheeks was squirm together. "But how comes Uncle Roy didn't put on any sunblock?"

  "He didn't now?" She gave a stern look at the clone being accuses of not putting on proper protection.

    "Don't needs the lousy junk, already have on a shirt" Roy stated, despite his complaint of the heat s despite the day having only just begun, equipped in a long sleeve shirt to hide his cybernetic arm from Harper when she arrives  with Violet. "But you most certainty missy," he pointed a finger at Liam.

   "Hmm," she pouted, but that quickly change into a smile when Paula puts the sunblock away after being done with her.

   "So Brian," Tye stare at "Brian",arms folded. "Remember you made fun of my hair, I believes you calls me a Disney princess I presume?"

   "This again," Brion pinch the bridge of his nose at his glamour charm being poke fun of again. "For the last time, I didn't choose this design. And I already said I'm sorry for making fun of your hair!"

   "Whatever you says, Rapunzel," Tye taunts him, making Sam giggles.

    Brion growls at the name the children had dubbed him with when he arrives here with Wally, Gregor, Victor, Silad, and Brucly. But soon a smirk appears in his face when a perfect comeback came in mind.  

    "Seems your mother's outfit had attracted plenty of attention from your friends and several of the singles around here." He was plead when Tye's smirk drops as he quickly turns around to check in his mother. Only to find out she was indeed attracting some attention as she rub sunscreen on herself, majority of her body exposed thanks to the neon orange bikini she was sporting. Her form was on gull display for several of his friends and single parents to enjoy.

   "Ed!" Type cried out, cheeks darkening out if embarrassment of his mom's choice of swimwear."Tells your Dad to stop checking out my Mom!"

   "I w-would never," Eduardo quickly turns away his vision, not without another quick look before Ed facepalm himself.

   "You too Neut!" Type orders, looking ready to fight, with or without his powers.

  "Sorry, couldn't...couldn't helps myself," Neut averted his eyes away from Shelly, face becoming as red as a fresh new apple. 

   "Tye, quick scarring your friends,"  Shelly scorns him. "It ok if they take a look, that's the purpose of me wearing this in the first place."

   "MOM!" Tye cried out, earning laughter from both Brion and Sam now.

  "Pardon men for asking Silas," she calls for the attention of a passing by Silas engages in conversation with his don. "But would you might getting my back for me?" She held out the unblock for him to use if he said yes.

  "Oh uh sure, " Silas stated with heated cheeks as he took the tube of lotion from her hands. She turns around for him to run her exposed back, which he did after applying the sunscreen to his hands. Awhile being mindful not to go any lower than needed.

"Your hands are amazing Stone," she lean backward into his touch.

"Oh uh..thanks you," he clear his throat as Victor facepalm himself.

  "Based on the attention your mother is receiving, it's only a matter of time before you gets a new father in your life." Brion chuckles.

    Type growls, glaring anyone else who dare take a peak at his Mother. "Heard Violet like you brother's face more than yours." 

    That shut him up and made his glare at mostly but sometimes enemy. "Only when he's wearing his glamour."

  "Forager told me she finds his hotter before she lost her memories."

  Now it was Brion's turn to growls. "Won't it be great to have one of your friends as your stepbroother. And based in how Eduardo keeps ogling your mother, that might becomes a reality pretty soon.

   "What-Ed! Tells your Dad to keeps his eyes to himself! And you two!" 

  "Wasn't looking! I swear!" Ed lies as Amistad walks pass him to walk up to Kaldur.

  "You have tattoos," he pointed at the black markings that decorated his body.

  "Yes I  do, young one," Kal smiles at him fondly.

  "Mama! Can I have tattoos!?" He calls out to his mother.

"Sure, when you're 40!" Raquel answers, chuckling at her sense of humor.

   "Where's Violet?"  Sam asks about the whereabouts of their missing hostess.

   "Supposed to be here any minutes now," Brion answers. 

  As if soon cue, a boom tube appears front and center of the beach, surprising everyone. Within a few seconds, out came Violet, dressed in her new burkini that cover her from her head to her legs. The arms and leggings was black while the rest of her suit was a dark violet, almost resembling her supersuit somewhat. Her indigo aura was very much present.

  "Sorry I'm late everyone! Had to wait up for Harper!" She excuse her lateness. " Which reminds me, you must all keeps your powers and identities a secret. Don't want Harper freaking out. Alright?"

   "Don't worry, we can keeps it on the down-low," Traci assures her as before. 

   "Don't knows about these two little speedsters, but I can keeps them on check,"Iris assures her that the twins will do their best to behave.

"Violet," Artur walks up to Violet to face her. "You looks...quite lovel as always." His face redden.

  "Aww, thanks you Artur! And you always have suggested things to says," she reward his compliment with a kiss to the forehead, only furthering his blushy state and making him seems refuge in the arms of his mother.

  "Think in a couple of years when Artur is older and king, he'll asks Violet to marry him?" The taunts Brion.

  "Shut it," Brion said through gritted teeth, reminding himself not to be jealous of a child.

   "Watch Harper Row's steps," Fred came through the boom tube dressed in his red and black swim trunk leading a blindfolded Harper who was dressed in black tank top with a Batman symbol on it follows by a pair of navy blue shorts and black flip flops. Will and Artemis came out behind them,  boom tube closing as Violet's indigo aura vanish.

   "So can I take this thing off now?" Harper asks, the blindfold blinding during the entire "car ride" to the beach.

  "Yep!" Violet cheers, doing her best to keep her orange aura from manifesting. "We'd arrives!"

   Following the command, Harper removes her blindfold, eyes widening at the sight of so many people present.

  "Woah," she comments. "Didn't knows your family was this big."

"Oh, they're not all my family," she clarifies. "But I do like to think of my friends as family though, so of course you can says this is my family. And yes, it is indeed a rather big one as you said."

  "Harper Row had quite a lot of people to be introduce to," Fred said as the children flock over to Harper, surrounding her as they parade her with questions such as:  "Was you born with blue hair?" "Are you in a band? You seems like you're in a band?" "Do you have any piercings?"

   "Woah, was not expecting this many kids either." Harper chuckles. "Did you and Brian already settles down and have a litter of kids?"

  "Oh no! None of these are mine or Brian's," she stated as her cheeks heated. "We hadn't even discuss having children yet nor had we even perform se-"

  "Anyway," Brion cuts her off before she said the s word. "Pleasure to have you over Harper. Let me first introduces to my brother, Williams." Harper had already met Tara a few time before.

   "Pleasure to meets your acquaintance," Gregor took her hand and place a kiss upon it. 

  "Well, seems like manners certainly run in the family," Harper blush at the action, not convinced that they were twins as Violet and Fred stated before. "So do looks run in the family because you're rocking those sideburns. But nothing beats blondie over here," Harper gave Brion a wink, sparking jealousy in Violet but she kept herself in check.

   "Oh uh, thanks you," Gregor got a blush of his own.

  "I believe Williams is just as handsome as Brian," Violet came to his defense. "But yes, he's definitely rocking those sideburns. Very much."

   Gregor gulps, not liking the glare Brion was giving him, nor the one Artur was giving either.

  "Pleasure to meets you Harper," Cassie extended her hand out toward her. "My name is-"

  "Garfield Logan and Queen Perdita," Harper shook her hand, but her eyes was more focus on the celebrity and royal behind her. 

 "That's the name, don't wear it out," Gar jokes. "But seriously don't, trying to keeps it on the down low."

  "Oh o-of course," Harper walks over to them." Just wasn't expecting you two to be here."

   "Well Violet invited us over and-"

 "Wait, you knows Violet?"

  "Well, we're friends, especially since she and my sisters, M'gann are closed and-"

"Wait M'gann? As in the guidance counselor?"

   "That would be me," M'gann wave to her as she walk over to the girl who she frequently met in her office on occasions. "Hello Harper, glad you could make it,"

  "You're Garfield's brother! As in the same Garfield from Star Trek 3016."  Harper seems to be grasping the news rather nicely, far better than anyone expected.  "You're blood related to him. Th-that makes you famous and royal technically!"

 "Oh we're blood related alright," M'gann replied.

   "I can't believe this."

"And I thoughts you was a fangirl," Cassie jokes with Traci by elbowing her. Traci replied with a blush.  

  "And you said there was nothing interesting about you guys," Harper nudge Violet slightly with her elbow.

"Fred Bugg can assures Violet Harper that's there's nothing out of the ordinary  here," Fred laughs, hoping that Violet won't recognizes anyone else here. Specifically Clark, Kal, and the Atlantis royal family. While sad that he couldn't joins them, he was thankful and the rest of his Bats' family other than Rick and Barbara hadn't shown up or else that would had drawn some real suspicion

  "Pleasure to meets you Harper," Perdita walks up closer to her. "Violet had told us so much about you. Great to meets you in person."

  "W-well, it's um, great to meet you as well Queen Perdita," out of respect she performs a bow.

  "None of that now, I'm among family and friends and I want you to treats me as such."

  "And my friends called me Gar, and so you can you," Gar added.

  "Oh of course..Gar and Perdita," based on the hesitation in her voice, addressing them as such was gonna takes some getting use to.

   "Hey, remembers in episode 5 of Star Trek 3016 where you-"

 "Seems like things are going great so far," Violet cheers quietly to Artemis, plead to see that everyone was enjoying Harper's company so far.  " Told you she would fit right in."

   "So far, but let see how this goes," Artemis knew from the start that this was gonna be an interesting day that no one would forgets anytime soon.

* * *

 

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Wally cried out as he ran further into the ocean until he reach a deeper end and dive right into ocean follows by a small splash. His head resurface, spitting out the saltwater. "Water's just fine!"

"How can one becomes a rotten egg simply by being the last one to occupy water?" Fred scratch at his noggin only to be pulled by the hands by Bart, being dragged into the ocean.

"Mind wanna closes your mouth!" Bart cried out.

"What fo-Oh!" Bart send him and Fred plummeting into the ocean where Fred spoons got his answer as a mouthful of saltwater. As soon as their heads resurfaced, Fred spat out the liquid that contaminated his mouth with a pinch of sand.

"Yuck! How can fish stands to swim in this salty water. Certainly this is not drinkable water."

"That's 'cause it's not!" Harper chuckles as she joins the other teens in the water.

"Hmm," Violet was still on the sands, standing before the ocean. She dips a single toe in the frequent currents, but it proved to be colder than she expected so she quickly drawn back with a shiver.

"I'll think I shall be a rotten egg and wait for the water to warms u-Brian!" She cried out with a chuckle as he lifted her up bridal style and ran off with her in his arms into the ocean. "Brian! Puts me down!" She said with a chuckle as the two stood in the deeper end of the ocean.

"Whatever you say, my aurora borealis ," with a smirk he release her into the water, chuckling at his playfulness as he awaits for her to resurface...But when she didn't as he expected to happen within seconds, his laughter died down, fear taken over him.

"Violet." He calls out to her, worry taking over him.

No reply.

"Violet." He repeats himself but still no reply.

"Violet!" The worse case scenarios was already flooding his mind, believing he'd took it too far, ready to dive into the water in search for her only to feel something tugs at his legs. In a flash he was pulled down into the water, losing balance as he fell back first into the water by an unknown source.

"Got ya!" Violet giggles, rising out of the ocean and wrapping her arms around a now soak Brion.

Seeing Violet was ok brought relief to the now soak prince. " Violet, don't scare me like th-Mhhh!" She shuts him up with a kiss as an apology.

"Forgive me," she was thankful to having closed her mouth prior of being drops in the water or else their kiss would had been a salty one.

"Mmmh, maybe, with another kiss of course," he leaned in for another kiss only to be hit in the back of the head with what he presumed was a water balloon based on the splash that crash on him.

"Who did that!?" He turns around in search of the thrower as Violet giggles, finding the culprit to be one Neut who seems to be regretful of his actions once he saw the wrath of the prince that he would soon experience by hands or fists. The other water balloon in his hands slip out his palms as he back away, splashing into the ocean.

"Brian, buddy, pal," he gulps, sweat drenching his head out of nervousness. "Just playing around. No hard feelings, right?"

Rather than give him a reply, he simply lowers himself into the water.

"Brian," Neut panics as he search aimlessly for the prince, afraid to fall prey of the lurking vengeful shark. " Where you go-Ah!" Something, or someone pulls at his legs, sending him falling into the water.

"Help!"

"Water! Water!" Don and Dawn chanted, attempting to escape the kiddie pool filled with saltwater in an attempt to make it as a substitute to the real ocean they and Jonathan was occupying only to be held down gently but firmly by their mother.

"Oh no you don't," Iris protested. " Until you two grow a few more inches and take swimming lessons, you're staying right here." The twins pouted at their mother.

"Don't worry Dad and Aunt Dawn!" Bart cried out to them. "In a few more years, you'll be swimming with the big kids in no time. Until then, you're safe with Grandma."

" Stops calling me that!"

"Dad? Grandma?" Harper removes the strands of wet hair that blocks her vision to stare at Bart confused." Is that like an inside joke or something?"

"Oh...yes," Bart curse himself at being caught off guard while the others stare at him with either "are you serious" face or "you got caught" expression, expecting him to come up with a fast excuse.

"Just an inside joke between me and my Mom," Bart find it weird calling her that, even though it falls under his cover as her and Barry's son. "She's afraid of her years catching up with her sooner, on account of her crow's feet and white hair."

" I heard that!" Iris cried out. "And I don't have crow's feet!"

"So I'd been calling her grandma for awhile now since she's afraid of being one. And I called Don my dad because he looked almost exactly like Dad and Dawn aunt because she commands me like one. "

"Ok, make sense," Harper still sounds unconvinced, making him sweat under her suspicion glare. Seems she was about to ask a question when suddenly Bart came up with an idea.

"Chicken Fight!" He hollers, getting atop of Jaime and riding on his shoulders.

"Hey, what are you doing man!?" Jaime cried out.

"Chicken fight!" He pumped his fists in the air." Who wants to fight us! Unless you're chicken." He mocks them, making chicken sounds.

"You're on!" Ed calls out, getting atop of Virgil's shoulders, other following and picking partners to gets on the shoulders of.

"How does one have a chicken fight without any chickens present?" Fred asks as Harper crawls into his shoulders and began to steer him toward Bart and Jaime.

"Like this!" She demonstrated how to play as she attempts to knock Bart off, others began fighting as well.

"Hey Neut! Wanna be partners!" Traya calls out to a Neut with Brion still having him in a headlock.

"Sure," he manages to choke out. "Uh Brian, mind letting me go now."

"Hmm, ok," Brion releases Neut, freeing him as he went to Violet for her to climb onto his shoulders only for Gregor to beat him to her.

"Gregor! Let engages in this chicken fight!" She exclaims, jumping high up in an attempt to jump onto his shoulder...Only to slams into him with his face between her legs, sending them falling backwards into the water.

"Gregor! I'm so sorry!" She help lift him up." Are you alright?"

"...yes," his face was as red after having his face made contact with the concealed private area of her.

"Are you sure? Because your face says otherwise."

"Looks like he got quite a mouthful of that!" Harper hollers, earning rise from everyone else as Brion steams.

"Is Garfield Logan going to joins the water!?" Fred calls out to Gar who was still standing on the sand. "Unless Garfield Logan wish to be a rotten egg!"

"About to in a splash!" Gar moves back far enough and then speeds up forward. When in reach of the water, before the current could hits him, he leaped into the air and transform into a parrot and flew high into the sky.

"Woah," Harper comments, engages in a fight with Traci who was on Cassiee's shoulders.

"What are you doing Gar?" Persist asks.

"About to makes an entrance," he said, up high in the sky. "Might wanna all scatters now."

"What for?" Violet, but she soon got her answer when Gar shifted from a parrot into a killer whale, descending from the sky with his dark shadow looking over them.

"Oh no," Victor said with Tara atop his shoulders as he and everyone else in the water began to head back to the sand to escape from Gar's landing.

"Oh, a killer whale, never saw one of those befor-Oh! Brion, where are we going?" Violet said as he grabs her by the hand and dragged her with him.

"Might wanna move back a bit," Artemis stated, removing her shades.

"Oh yeah," Dick replied, rising off his beach towel as he and everyone ran off in hope of escaping the impact that was to come.

"CANNONBALL!" Gar hollered, splashing into the ocean, creating a huge tidal wave that descend onto the escaping teens and several of the adult, causing them to be a catch in it and carrying them away onto the beach themselves.

"Weeee!" Lian and several of the children cheers as they rode on the waves in their parent's hands. When the wave and over and done with, it left everyone soak, all those who stays on dry land was no longer dry.

"Well, that's enough beach for one day," Barbara chuckles as she removes a seaweed from her hair, a gift from the large wave.

"I'm ok," Neut raise his thumb, lifting his face up whose eyes were covered in seashells.

"Does this means Garfield Logan won chicken fight?" Fred asks as he helps Ed up who spat out the water from his mouth.

"There's starships on my nipples, aren't there," Jaime felt the possible relatives of Patrick Star resting in his chest.

 _Nice bikini top_ , the Scarab comments.

"WOO-HOO!" Harper holler to one Gar that had resurfaced from the water, back in his humanoid form. " Nice cannonball!"

"Yeah, nearly drown us," Ed complains, rising removing the fish from his hair and releasing it back into the ocean.

"Thank you, thank you," Gar perform bows.

Perdita chuckles but then something purple catch her eyes, picking it up as Gar proceed to etc out the water.

"Garry, I wouldn't gets out so soon," Perdita told him, making him stops in his tracks to stare at her for a reason. A reason that involves his purple swim trunks being dangles between her fingers as she smirks at him.

"Yeah! Gary's going commando!" Bart hollers, as the others chuckles at his expense.

With his eyes widening, he looks down to check himself, finding that he was going commando. Cheeks blushing into a darker shade of green, he brought his hands down to cover his already conceals manhood.

"How come Garfield Logan gets to be naked?"

"Wait, where's Violet!" Brion cried in search of her, not having seen her wash up on shore.

"Right here!" She announced her presence, rising up from the water beside Gar, making him cry out and cheeks darken even further.

"How long have you been there!?" Gark knew he was gonna be embarrassed by the answer, whether it is proven to be a short amount of time or longer.

"Long enough to knows that you are indeed green down there," she giggles. "But don't worry, you're nicely shape."

"Excuse me!" Their significant others cried out.

* * *

  


"And girls' win again!" Dick announced the girls volleyball team as the winners yet again with the boys volleyball team as the loser in the boys vs girls volleyball match with the girls taking the lead.

The girls cheered while the boys whines at yet another defeat.

"Wow! That's some arms of yours!" Harper comments to Cassie. "Do you play any sports?"

"Nope, but I do engages in some extracurricular activities, " Cassie answers.

"Does that involves underground fighting ring? 'Cause I'd been to a few myself back in Gotham and I'm sure you can beats every opponent down there."

"Underground fighting rings,"Paula eyes Harper with disapproval, not exactly approving of Violet's choice of a friend, believing her to be a bad influence on her still sponge like mind. No matter how many times Carr assures her she's not much trouble as she looks, at least when she doesn't want to be.

Better luck next time boys," Dick said to the defeated team.

"We wouldn't keeps losing if these two hotheads would stop being distracted by their girlfriends giving them goo goo eyes," Ed pointed a finger at Brion and Tye.

"Was not!" The two clearly guilty teens protests, blushing as they did their best to look away from their girlfriends blowing a kiss at them.

"Best two out of three-thre-three," Ed stammer as his cheeks darken, looking at something approaching them.

"Dude, are you alright-Mom!" Tye cried out to his approaching mother with her arms folded around her unclothed chest as she chases after Brucly with her bikini too in his mouth.

All the boys immediately looks away from her, out of fear of being stomped on by Tye's astral form as he shields his mother from their views with his body.

"Would one of you please mind getting my top back for me?" Shelly asks, skin darkening.

"Sure thing Boobie! I means Shelley-I means-" Ed stutters, refusing to meet her as Tye stare daggers at him.

 

* * *

 

"Just a few more pats here and-ya la!" Violet cheers, extending her hands out to her creation. "Everyone! I would like you Sandy the Sandman!" She introduced the sculpture of the parody of the iconic snowman she and Lian had been working on. While much wetter and more gooier than the original on the account he's made from wet sand, he's somewhat similar to his counterpart. In place of stones for eye and have seashells with seaweed for hair.

"Christmas in July already," Carr jokes.

"Wait, there's Christmas in July!"

"Tells me how you convince me into this." Gregor deadpan as children and his two siblings buried him in the sand, giving his a Mermaid body made from sand.

"Quit being a spoiled sports and let me put on your bra," Brion chuckles , presenting two shells that would be his bra.

"All we're missing is some clothes for Sandy," Violet said, in search of clothes to cover their creation as she refuses to give Sandy another look since he was still naked.

"Perhaps these will do," Fred presents a pair of swim trunks that seems to belong to...

"Hey! Though are mine!" Gregor cried out, thankful to have the sand as coverages."How you gets those?"

"Fred Bugg had his ways." He chirps.

"Ok Lian, we collected more seashells-Ouch!" Roy cried out, dropping the pail of seashells he and Jim had collected for Lian and Violet to use as decorations for future sandmen. Roy hop on one leg as the other he brought to his chest to ease the pain that struck his, the culprit behind him pain was a crab crawling by.

"Why you-" Roy growled. "This is why I hate sea life!l" Roy cried out, looking ready to stomp the crab with his pinch seat only to be stopped by a clearing of someone's throats, making him turns around to stare at the cougher.

"Hate sea life you say," Orin raised an unamused eyebrow at him as Artur and Mera continues building their sand castle, matching their own in Atlantis.

"I didn't mean that, but meant in as the annoying and purists ones and-and-" Roy struggles for an answer while Jim chuckles at his predicament.

"Fans of marine life?" Harper asks Kal, aiding him in making a sand castle.

"Yes, that's one way of putting it."

 

* * *

 

"You needs to slip it over now," Dick advised Will to do as he says to flip over one of several burgers he was cooking on the grills as he prepares the rest of the orders for lunch.

"She's asks for medium rare, not medium raw," Will stated, glaring at Dick for questioning his cooking skill when he wore the apron that read kiss the cook, referring to Harper's burger request.

"I'm knows, but she also didn't means medium hard either," Dick strikes back. "Looks, you can barely see anymore pink in that side. It completely brown, so time to flip to the other side an-Ouch!" Dick whines in pain at having his hand slap by Will with a hot spatula. "What was that for!?"

"I can name a number of reasons," he stated.

"Looks like I'm not getting that burger anytime sons," Harper signs, sharing a beach towel with Violet.

"Appears not," Violet wish she'd accepted her offer to share half her burger with her earlier"so you're a fan of Batman I presume ." Violet decides to comment on the design of her shirt.

"Oh yeah, big time," she began . "Had been ever since I was little and me and Cullen would play dress up. With me as Batman while Cullen was stuck being Robin."

"So he ended pretending to be one of the best, lucky him," Dick boasts about his former self, earning an eye roll from Barbara.

"The best is a stretch, considering his original outfit made it seem like he was the Joker's sidekick.

"What?"

Conner nearly choked on his drink as he holds back quite laugh, Wally laughing under his breath for him.

"No offense to anyone that's was a fan of the original outfit, but saying that suit just didn't work well with the cape. Like adding a piece of Batman's suit but without the mystery. And to be honest, Batman and Robin. Always sounded like a weird pairing to me, why not Batboy like there was a Batgirl. Instead of Boy Wonder. That name sounds like he belongs to a circus."

"So what if he does," Dick became offended as Barbara pat his back while she held back a laugh of her own.

"But nowadays, he's really been keeping it up. Especially with the outfit changes, which was a much if you ask me.

Dick simply slump as he went over to buzz Will in hope to change his mood.

"Man, he's so lucky he gets to hangout with Batman all the time. That Dark Knight is a total hottie."

"Can't lie there," Lois reply, breastfeeding Jonathan while earning a jealous look from Clark. "What? It's the truth and you love it."

"You can say that again," Raquel agrees.

"Had Harper Row ever seen Batman up close?" Fred asks.

"Nope, better. Actually meant his once when he saved me and my brother Cullen." She open a can of soda and took a sip from it.

"You had?" Now Violet was more intrigued than usual, which was saying something, sparking interest in everyone's else listening in.

"Yeah, long story. It all started-"

"Ouch!" Harper was cuts off by Dick crying out in pain. "He stabs me with a fork!"

"Mess with the bulls you gets the horns." Will huff out. "Harper, your burger is done."

 

* * *

 

"When I find out which one of you delinquents did this to me, lets just say you're gonna be sleeping with the fishes," Roy warns the people responsible for burying him in the sand while he took a nap, waking up to find only him head free.

"Not a word," Bart whispers to John, the single disguised robot nod.

"Frd Bugg gt the frisbee!" Fred announced, said disk in the mouth he caught with his teeth.

"Fred! Take that out of your mouth!" M'gann chuckles. "That's been inside Brucly's mouth!"

The teens and some of the adults was engaged in a game of frisbee, meanwhile Will was in search of a hyperactive Lian after she dranks two cans of soda without going detected, in a game of hide n seek.

"Man, that was so crash of you!" Bart patted Fred on his back.

"Crash?" Harper questions, raising an eyebrow as she took the frisbee over to Brion. "Is that supposed to be some kind of reference to something, like a movie?"

"Uh...yes, yes it is," Violet covers for him. "It's a slang he...picks up from an old movie that he doesn't remember the name. Yes, that's it." Violet was plead when she didn't ask any further question.

"Dude, seriously," Conner complains to Brion at having yet another one of his shirt burned when the hidden prince decides to threw in a sneaky lava blast or two with the frisbee. He turns off the shirt and toss it to the ground where he stomp on it.

"Got you covers," Dick handed him another spare shirt.

"Would much prefer having his staying topless," Harper whispers to Violet who giggle at the comment.

"Seems like Silas and your mother are getting quite alone rather nicely, don't you think?" Brion taunts Tye, who was glaring not too pleased at his mother checking up on Silas and taking care of the bloody nose he gave him earlier when she threw the frisbee at his face by mistake. The scientists was heating up by the attention, doing his best to keep eye contact.

"Grrrr," Tye growls, but soon turns into a smirk when a scene caught his eye. "Seems like Violet and her future brother-in-law are getting rather close."

"Hmm," Brion let out, shifting his attention onto the pair in question, where Violet was atop of Gregor after having bumped into when attempting to catch the frisbee only for both to comes falling onto the sand with Gregor under her. She seems to be apologising while seated in his lap as Gregor rubs a hand on the back of his head, cheeks blushing.

"Grrrr," Brion growl at the scene, steam radiating once more as his trunk began to get caught in the crossfire.

"Might wanna cover up now," Tye suggesting, pointing the hidden prince's attention to his burning trunks.

"Ah!" He immediately ran to the ocean and jump in it to hide his exposure.

"Brion? Are you alright?" Violet calls out to him, about to join him in his swim.

"Yes!I'm fine. No need to get any closer." Brion blush as the others laugh, mostly Tye though.

"Roy, take it easy now," Bart back away from an approaching Roy who'd risen out of the sand by full force and stalks menacingly toward the boy from the future.

"Oh you're in for it no-"

"LIAN!" Will's shriek cuts Roy off, shifting anyone's attention over to the panicking Dad who was staring at the ocean where one hyper Lian was drifting Aaron a large inflatable floatie.

"Hi Daddy!" She waves over to him, jumping up and down.

"Lian, don't do that or else you'll fall off."

"How the check did she gets over there?" Artemis asks

"Don't knows, don't care!" Will proceeds to go into the ocean to rescues Lian. "Don't worry Lian! Daddy's coming!"

"Ok Dadd-" Lian was cuts off the when she slipped off her floatie and fell into the ocean.

"Loan!" Will, Roy, and Jim shrieks, all three about to race into the ocean to rescue her before she sink to the bottom-Only for her to rise up and onto the floatie by a water serpent and push forward toward the shore by a wave.

"WEEEE!" She cheer, enjoying the ride. When she reach ashore, she waves the wave goodbye as Will engulf her in a bear hug.

"Woah, did you see that?" Harper asked, astonished,

"Saw what? Fred Bugg didn't see it anything?" Fred acting oblivious to the situation.

"The ocean, it saves her and brought her back, like magic."

"Well that would be impossible since obviously none of us can perform magic," Violet whispers thank you to Mera who tattoos was dimming.

"Got you cover Brian," Dick handed a pair of swim trunks over to Brion, who was still in the water covering his manhood.

"...thanks you."

 

* * *

 

"Hmm, I see why now people prefer to make snow angels over sand angels," Violet commented as Harper wipe off the sand that covers her back after she'd made an angel in the sand.

"At least you gave it a shot," Harper relied, all done with her back and taking a seat on a rock with Violet sitting next to her crisscross on the sand. The two enjoys the view of the ocean with the Sun still held high in the sky.

"Hope you're enjoying your stay on the beach ," Violet said, glad that none of their cover had been blown so far.

"Yeah, sure am," she raised her hands behind the back of her head. "Thanks for inviting me over by the way again."

"No problem, it was my pleasure."

"Man, your family"s something else, in a good way of course," she assures.

"Yes, yes they quite are," she smiles fondly at her newfound family as Wally claimed the trope is called. Despite having no exact memories of her biological family or their whereabouts or even if they're still alive, names and descriptions still anonymous, she was glad to have this odd bunch as a family.

The two just sat in silence for a moment, letting the laughter of children and the calmness of the ocean play in the background as the only source of noise until Harper decides to speak up.

"Would had thoughts Aquaman and the king of Atlantis would have come up with a disguise at least or one of those glamour thingie."

"Yes, I was worried about that as well, but they thought-" Violet slam her mouth shut when her mind process what had just been said. "Excuse me for asking, but mind repeating what you just said." Worry starting to eats, thinking their coverage had been blown. "Sounded like you said Aquaman was present."

"Oh I did" she clarifies, pointing right at Kaldur. "He's even hotter in person."

"Forgive me for questioning her intelligence, but you are mistaken. He's not Aquaman, just an average citizen just like you and me," Violet try to shift the topic before Violet ends up confirming her beliefs and suspicions.

"Oh you guys are anything but average, no offense because that's a good thing," Harper assures. "Pretty sure saw those tornado twins over there run at a fast pace that's even abnormal for hyperactive kids. Could have sworn saw VIrgil electrify his hamburger with his hands. And I'm sure those little flame balls that cause M'gann's husk of a fiance to lose his shirt wasn't caused by the Sun like you claimed ."

"I....I...I can explains," no she couldn't, but she can at least try. "You see..there's a perfect logical and believable explanation for anything abnormal that you saw an-"

"Does this explanation involves you secretly being all superheroes or metahumans who'd been trying to keep all their identifies a secret from me by but had been trying way too hard and was all pointless because I'd been nows."

"Excuse me?" She was abouts to further question but stops when a person of interest caught her eyes approaching them.

"Bruce Wayne." Violet calls out to the Goth's local billionaire arriving late to the beach day with the rest of the Wayne family.

"Hope we're not too late for the festivities." He replied.

"Hey Bats!" Harper greeted him with a wave. "And nope, the party's still going."

"Bats? Wait you know..." Violet stare back and forth at the supposed allies. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, he's my new boss and all, so makes sense we had some sort of relationship."

"But how?"

"We would like to know as well," Dick became offended with his arms folded, as did Barbara. "Care to explain."

All eyes were on the blue haired girl in question who apparently knows more than she should, with help from the Bat himself

"Long story," Bruce signs. "Apparently she's a fan of me. A fan who knows how to track my exact whereabouts when I'm at work."

"Wait," Violet cuts him off, still astonished by the revelation. "Since you knows about us for quite awhile now, and you're ok with us being..different."

"What can I say, I prefer to be around fellow freaks," Harper shrug.

That comment did the trick and snap out of her confused and unbelieving trance and sparks a sparkle in her dark brown eyes. She squeals and levitating herself in the air, full orange aura on display for all to see. Especially Harper.

"Wish we finds out sooner," Artemis comments, realizing they went through all this trouble for nothing.

 

* * *

 

"You knows the whole purpose of me making this fire was for you to roast your marshmallows over. Not for you to use my hair," Brion complains but with a chuckle as several of his friends roast their marshmallows on a stick.

"But this way is so much more fun," Bart jokes, eating his marshmallow in one bite.

The Sun was beginning to finally set, sky turning into a pinkish orange color. The festivities had died down and the partygoers was enjoying the beautiful view of the gift of the sky that Mother Earth offers. Children had finally tired out, some resting in their parents laps. Sleep taking over a few, slumbering on the beach towels.

With the news that Harper was Batman's new protege, all metas was free to show off their powers while all individuals glamour no longer has to be glamour.

"Still can't believe you grab a prince," Harper blew on her roasted marshmallow, wishing she have crackers and chocolate to make smores. "And a handsome one at that."

"More like he grabbed me," she gave Brion a smooch on his chin, it being a far too easy task because she was seated in his lap as they sit criss cross on the sand. "Or burns for me technically." While acting as a flame for the marshmallows, he set himself at a warm average temperatures not to burn her.

"Still think Brian is hotter than him, no offense."

"None taken," Violet smirks in her mind, please Harper no longer was attracted to his face. Keeping him all to herself.

"Gregor on the other hand," she gave the no longer disguised king a wink, making him blush.

"Seems like someone like you," Tara taunts him. Out of annoyance, he nudge her with his elbow slightly, making her marshmallow drops onto the sand.

"Hey!" He cried out when she threw a pebbel at him without the use of her hands.

What shall Harper Row's hero name be?" Forager asks, glamour charm ditch as he held two sticks with several marshmallows stab through them.

"Hmm, hadn't really given it much thought," Harper admits, plucking her marshmallow off her stick and plop it into her mouth. "But one name had caught my mind. Bluedbird

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a pleasure interacting with all of you. Don’t knows if I ever will comes back that to this series, we’ll has to see, but I hope you continues reading. Thanks you for all the prompts, request, and comments, they’d were really creative and a pleasure to write, I’, surprise I made it this far. To all those with ideas or prompts for stories, whether it be fanfic or something original and they wish someone would write it for them but had yet to be publish, I encourage you to makes them yourself or at least try. That’s what I did and how all these stories came to be. I usually read fanfic, never makes but I did it. And I knows you can to.
> 
> Until one day!


	65. Fuck you thunder! (And thanks you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the dangers they'd face, nothing prepared Violet for thunderstorm. Without Artemis to come for comfort at the Hub, Violet go for their next best option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Ok, not entirely. Just had this idea in mind and I thought I mind as well write this out (since apparently there's a lack of fanfic for the outsiders hanging out. It's perfect opportunities. Where my fics at!)
> 
> Also: Gonna ignore some of canon for how they're treating Violet. So Violet and Harper didn't kiss and they're not dying and I'll be using They/them pronouns for Violet from now on.
> 
> Enjoy!

BOOM! Roars the thunder after giving permission from the tail of lighting that came prior to the storm of cats and dogs descending upon Hollywood, LA. Night came hours ago and all individuals (humans, metahumans, or nonhumans) was recharging for the next day ahead. But Mother Nature never sleep and had mercilessly gifted the tourists trap of a neighborhood a thunderstorm that is only a mere drop of her power. Unfortunately, her timing could had been better since the arrival of the storm had awoken several of the sleeping beauties.  
Especially a particular one who has yet to experience a handful of thunderstorms...

  
BOOM!

  
GASP! Violet fell into their bed with a gasp at the roaring of thunder echoing in their ears, theirs orange aura fading away. Their fingers tighten around their sheets as their eyes search aimlessly around their room for an alternate source to the boom than the one they have in mind and dreaded.

  
Nothing. That what their eyes concluded, nothing in their room was able to produces such a frightening sound.

  
Their room, painted violet (as soon as Gar gave them permission to paint their room, they immediately cried out violet, much to the team's and especially Brion's amusement) was stock with the items usually found in a teenager's along with some choices if you knows Violet's character well enough: stuffed animals, posters of favorite shows or movies, books, picked flowers, a jar collection of marbles, lava lamp, and glitter scatters to add pazazz after given the idea by Bart.

  
Nothing of the sorts could had made the boom that scare the Qurac teen out of their slumber.

  
_Perhaps it came from someone else's room_. Violet thoughts and hope. _Yes, that's it. Perhaps someone left their radio on an-_

  
Their comforting thought was cut off by another boom.

  
BOOM!

  
"AH!" They shrieks and shot right out of bed in such a flash that they would had been mistaken for the Flash himself.

  
"Artemis!" They call out frantically in hope of Artemis coming to their rescue as quickly as possible all while hoping to not had disturb Will, Liam, Brucly, or Terra.

  
"Artemis!" They cry out as their eyes begin to water while they rush to their bedroom door.

  
Exiting, they expected to enter the living room which was also their bedroom along side Terra. Instead, all Violet find themselve in the hallway of the living quarters.

  
"Oh, that's right," Violet's gaze lower at the reminder that they was no longer a resident of Will's home and that their new home was the Hub. Despite having moved in a month ago, Violet was still having a difficult time adjusting to their new surroundings. Every now and then, they expected to be awaken by a curious Lian who's always intrigue by their auras or the barking of a hungry Brucly, follow by a zombified Will or Artemis as they creep into the kitchen for their morning potion that is coffee.

  
Not having their usual routines felt odd to them, but Will's house will always and forever be a home to Violet. Not because of the house itself, but rather the people that took them in and the memories they shareds which was still very recent.

  
But at least Terra, Forager, and Brion was with them follow by frequent visit from Artemis and them discovering to enjoy having new roommates.

  
Suddenly, a flash of lighting caught their eyes, shifting their attentions to the window where there once was a star filled clear night sky was replaced by a blanket of dark storms shredding drops of speeding raindrops.

  
Seeing one of their worse fear come true, Violet brought their hands to their long hair and began to fiddle with strands as a coping mechanism.

  
Thunderstorm and Violet do not mix well together. Violet was fascinated by rain itself, amaze at how water fell from the sky but not as waves but rather tiny droplet that help life flourish on Earth. When witnessing their first rain, they immediately ran outside and dance in it, much to the outcry of Artemis and Will who was afraid they was going to catch a cold.

  
But if lighting and thunder had been present during then, Violet would had hidden under the table with Brucly. No matter how many time Artemis explained how thunderstorms works, Violet will never understand why lighting and thunder has to exist and ruined the peacefulness that is a rainy day. Especially the thunder, finding the noise frightening as it is quite loud.

  
This was only their second thunderstorm in their life but they already have enough of them.

  
BOOM! Another roar after another flash of lightning. This one made them flinch, tightening their grip on their hair and running through them at a much faster pace in hope of ridding themself of the storm's presence.

  
Oh what they wouldn't give to have Artemis right now comforting them as she had done for them during their first thunderstorm.

  
_Come on Violet, you're a big girl now. Well, that's all you ever known since you had yet to recall any of Gabrielle's childhood memories._ Violet told themself, being so bold as to step closer toward the window like they're in a standoff with the storm. _You handle plenty of baddies before, so you can handle a thunderstorm. They can't hurt yo-_

  
Suddenly, another flash of lightning appears. This one striking the top of a nearby building.

  
_Thunderstorm can hurt you! Thunderstorm can hurt you!_

  
If Violet was scare before, now they was terrify as they back away, limbs shaking out of fear of the lightning coming after them or someone else next. They wanted to retreats to their room and hide under their covers with a stuffed animal accompanying them but they was paralysed in the hallway. They didn't want to be alone with the threatening storm still active. They wanted someone alive to be with them to comfort them until the storm died now, specifically Artemis or Will,even Lian or Brucly.

  
They have more than a handful of roommates to climb into bed too but didn't want to distrub any of their slumber. And because they wasn't as close to them yet and felt like it was a break of personal space. They hadn't reach that level of intimacy yet.

  
Except with one...sort of.

* * *

 

"Brion."

  
"Mmm," Brion moans in frustration at having his slumber disturb. Instead of replying back, he turn on his sides, his back facing whoever the annoyance was and pretend to had heard nothing.

  
"Brion," the voice persisted.

  
"Grrr," Brion had already had enough and placed one of pillows atop his head in an attempt to block out the voice, hoping that was a hint for whoever dare wake the walking volcano prince of his slumber.

  
"Brion," the voice sounds more frantic than ever.

  
"Mother of God!" He cried out, being mindful not to steam and burn his bed again. He was still more than graceful that Gar purchase a new one, but the green actor suggests to not gets so angry at night so this won't happen again or else he'll be sleeping on the floor.

  
Rising up, he remove his pillow from his face and toss it at whoever the annoyance was.

  
"Forager, when I said we could sleepover, I didn't means every nigh-um, who are you?" Brion stare suspiciously at the dark skinned girl with long locks of brown that hung over their violet nightgown that fell to their knees standing before him.

  
"Brion, it's me," they said, the pillow that'd struck their face was now in their hands and they was hugging it to their chest.  
After a moment of collecting his thoughts, Brion recognize the voice and person as none other than...

  
"Vio-Violet!" Bruno stutters, shame overflowing him at having toss his pillow at them. He covers his body with his covers to field their vision of the white top and boxer that was his night clothes for tonight and any other nights. His cheeks redden at not only his attire but seeing Violet without their headscarf, making this the first time he'd ever seen their hair. At the realization, Brion quickly look away out of respect.  
"Vioelt, what are yo-"

  
"Can I sleep with you for tonight!?" They cried out, not too loud so they won't wake up the other occupants.

  
"Ex-excuse me!" His blush further across his face. Intimacy was still just a beginning phase in their relationship, going only far as kissing and hand holding. Violet was still getting use to their body and intimacy was still a foreign concept to them, not feeling that comfortable with cuddling Brion just yet. Brion respected their boundary and didn't go any further. So hearing them say this shock Brion.

  
"Violet-Violet, do you knows what you're ask-"

  
"Sorry for coming unannounced but there's a thunder-thunderstorm right now and there's a lot of thunder and I saw the lighting hit a building and-and..." Violet was whimpering as they was on the verse of tears. Fear finally getting to them along with embarrassment over being afraid to sleep because of some storm, making them feel like they're Lian's age.

  
Hearing them crying, Brion turn around to face a fear stricken Violet who seem like they have enough for one night. Their limbs was shaving, legs looking ready to give up soon as his pillow became soak with their tears.

  
"Violet," he call out, grabbing their attention onto him, eyes red already.

  
Sniffing and using their sleeves to wipe away their tears they look up at him in anticipation for rejection.

  
" I knows it sound silly of me to ask. I should just go no-"

  
"That's not what I was going to say," he clarify,lifting his sheets up as an invitation for her to hop in. " There's plenty of space of two, just asks Forager." He jokes.

  
Sniffing, they smile at him, more than graceful for Brion accepting them as who they are. Their small moment was cut short by yet another roar of thunder.

  
In a flash, they crawl right into Brion's bed aside him, discarding the almost soak pillow as they rest on their sides as Brion covers them both with his sheets. Violet kept a distance between them, not wanting to make him uncomfortable like they believe he is. Their fronts was facing each other, inches between that could outmatch miles between two countries.

  
No one said a word to each, awkward silence was between them.

  
"Thanks you," Violet spoke up, their arms wrap themself while avoiding eye contact. "For letting me into your bed."

  
"An-anytime my Halo," Brion gulps, steaming up but not to a degree that will burn the bed, just to warm it up like an electric blanket would. This was his first time ever having a significant other in his room so he didn't have a clue on what to do in this situation. His eyes didn't dare to stare at Violet as he lay frozen in place.

  
Violet took notice of his behavior and sign out of guilt for disrupting his sleep.

  
"So...," Brion attempt to break the tension. "How's school going for you, Forager, and Te-"

  
BOOM! Yet another roar of the thunderstorms, this one the loudest so far.

  
Violet shrieks and dive straight into Brion's chest, breaking the distance between them. They brought their hands to his shoulder, their nails dogging into him a bit.

  
_Mother of God_. if Brion was red before, he was a fully bloom rose now.  
Violet immediately caught on what they just done and scoot back.

  
"Bri-Brion. I'm so sorry," they scold themself for their childish behavior.

  
"That's quite alright." He croak, feeling like having a cold shower right about now.

  
"Maybe this was a mistake," they scoot backward some more. "It seems the storm is dying down a bit so I think I can handle the rest of the storm in my room on my own."

While Brion wasn't the best lie detector, he can obviously tells that Violet was lying based on how they're whimpering and fear in their eyes. He knows what he must do.

  
"Sorry to have trespass in your room and bother you," they attempts to step out of his bed. "I'll just be on my way no-Brion!" Violet gasp when Brion wraps his hand around them and pull them back into his chest. His arms was still wrap around them and have no intentions of letting them leave in the state they're in.

  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Now Violet was heating up.

  
"Comforting my partner like a good boyfriend should," he stated proudly but inside he was a flutter mess but he hid it for Violet's sake. "Mother of God you're cold," he took notice of how their skin felt like it spent a hour in the freezer. Much be from floating in air for majority of night without the covers wrap over them. Boldly, he brought them closer to him so they could warm up from his body. And rub their back up and down.

  
"Brion, this really isn't necess-"

  
BOOM!

  
Violet jump a little, searching the room to see if any lighting had gotten inside.

  
"You was saying," he chuckle and brought their head under his chin. Due to their height difference, their feet met with his knees. "Better?"

  
Violet was still whimpering but felt much safer in his arms. "Not quite, but almost....Brion, could...Could you please rub my hair like Artemis would....Please."

  
"But of course," he clear his throat as one hand went from their back to their hair and began to smooth them through patting their hair as his hand run through their hair.

  
"Better?" He repeats himself.

  
"Yes, much, better," they yawn. Wanting to return the favor, they bought one hand to his sideburns and proceed to stroke them.

  
"Thank you Brion," they rest their head onto his chest as their eyes close, their hand still place on his sideburns. "For....everything."

  
"It's my pleasure, my Halo." He stare at them fondly as they returns to their slumber, his hands was still stroking her to assure she remains comfortable and warm. He place a kiss on their forehead.

  
"Sweet dream love," he whispers ,"I'll always protect you. No matter what." He didn't returns to sleep right away. Instead, he watch them slumber until sleep overtook him.

* * *

 

"Um, do you want any waffles for your syrup?" Ed asks Forager as the bug finish one bottle of syrup onto his place of waffles. The syrup was running off his plate and onto the table like a waterfall.

  
"Forager already had enough waffles, but Forager will goes for seonds later." Lifting up both pair of forks of knives, one in each of his four hands, he began to scarf down his breakfast.

  
"And suddenly I'm not hungry," Victor push his place of half eaten waffles, no longer in the mood to eat.

  
"Hey,you gonna eat that?" Bart pointed his knife at the soggy waffles, his stack of waffles still very much high.

  
"All yours," Victor offers and in a second his plate was empty and his waffles was now on Bart's plate.

  
"Thnks mn!" Bart said with a mouthful of waffles.

  
"Hey! Save some for the rest of us!" Cassie calls out, having arrives at the kitchen.

  
"Don't worry Cass, I got you cover," Gar stated at the oven where he and Traci was making the waffles. Well, only he was making waffles. Traci was burning her.

  
"Done!" Traci hollered with a stack with waffles that was halfway burned on one side while the other appears to be somewhat batter. How that was possible? The world may never knows.

  
"Who wants a fresh batch!?" Traci's eyes roam around for any hands raised but found none.

  
"Um thanks but I'll think I'll just have cereal," Virgil dodge a bullet and took out a bowl.

  
"Um yeah, me too," Ed gave his waffles over to Bart, having lost his appetite after seeing what Bart and Forager done with their plates.

  
"Jace?" Traci turns to Jace.

  
"No thank you. I'll just have oj," Jacd lift up her cup of the orange beverage as proof.

  
_Rather eat barf than that_ , the Scarab comments. _If you can tells the difference between the two that is._

  
"Shut up." Jaime scorn Scarab, reminding him to behave himself. "They're not that bad."

  
"What's not that bad?" Traci asks. All eyes was on Jaime now.

  
"Um...well....nothing. Nothing is bad," Jaime answers, grabbing the plate in front of him and presenting it to her. " And I'll have some of yours...waffles."

"Oh you're so sweet, but not as sweet as these will me." She exclaims as she started to pile waffles onto his plate with a fork. "Tell me when."

  
When. The Scarab said after one waffle went on the plate.

  
"Where are Brion and Violet?" Cassie asks, scarfing down one of Bar's waffles before Traci notices.

  
"They should be up by now ," Jace answers. "Much still be in bed."

  
"Is his royal highness too busy with his beauty sleep to come dine with us commoners?" Ed jokes. "Or does he want breakfast in bed?"

  
"Hmm, I'll go check up on them, " Terra offers and walk up back to the living quarters to check on the missing couple.

  
"He and Violet are probably making out in his rom after sleeping together last night," Victor answers, about to take a sip of his coffee but stops when he notice all I eyes was on him. "Um...was it something I said?"

  
"WHAT!?" Jace cried out. "They're sleeping with each other already. But ne-neither are ready and they don't have protection an-"

  
"Woah, hold up. I didn't means that sleeping together. I meant as in they slept in the same room last night," Victor clarifies.

  
"Thank goodness," Jace huff out.

  
"Care to explain how exactly you came across that information?" Ed raised an eyebrow follow by a smirk.

  
"Um...well....I might had...sense Violet," he whispers, face heating up. He clears his throat.

  
"Not creepy at all," Jaime chuckles but then he made a face of disgust after taking a bite out of his girlfriend's waffles. Immediately he drown his waffles with more syrup

  
"So you're link with Violet?" Bart saw this as a perfect opportunity for a joke and was about to dive in." So tell me, can you check Violet when they're in the showers or when they and Brion are locking li-" before he could finish, he was interrupted by Terra calling out to them from above. 

  
"Everyone," Terra calls out with a smirk. "You might wanna come and see this."

* * *

 

"Omg they are just so cute," Traci coo at the scene before them and the rest of the team. Well, above them actually.

  
To see what's the news Terra was buzzing out, they all went upstairs into Brion's room. And lore and behold was just as Victor stated: Brion and Violet sleeping together.

  
Said couple was still fast asleep, except not on the bed but in midair with the sheets on the floor. Violet's orange aura was in full effect with some of it covering Brion, enabling the sleeping prince to float. Violet was resting on his chest, face down with their head still underneath his .He have one hand wrap around their back.

  
"Hashtag sleeping beauties!" Traci exclaims as she and everyone took out their phone to start taking picture.

  
"Look like someone owe me 20 bucks," Jaime told Virgil.

  
"Oh man," Virgil signs, coughing up 20 dollars and reluctantly giving it to Jaime. He had enough of being one of the few singles on the team, envious of how lovely dovey majority of his team was with their significant others. "I'd got to gets me a girlfriend or boyfriend."

  
"Gotta send my queen this pic," Gar said,sending a picture to Perdita as he speak.

  
"They seems so peaceful," Jace comments. "Should we wake them up?"

  
"No needs to," Victor answers as Violet starts to descend, aura vanishing as soon as they hits the bed.

  
Violet stir in their sleep, but their eyes gave yet to wake upm. Brion on the other hands...

  
"You knows the point of having your own room was for privacy, am I correct?" Brion signs, stroking Violet's back as they done the night before. Receiving back his covers with the hand closest to the floor, he drape it over Violet to shield their hair from everyone's view. "Seem I had more privacy on the Bio-Ship than I do here."

  
"Forager miss Bio-Ship dearly," Forager's antennas lower at not seeing Bio-Ship everyday like he use to

  
"Stop being so adorable and we'll leave you alone," Cassie giggle.

  
"Smile for the camera brother," Terra taught him with her cellphone.

  
"Rise and shine sleepyheads," Jaime said, bringing out a hand toward them to remove the sheets. "We got a full day of training ahead so gets off your royal ass an-" Before his hand even made it to the sheets, it was caught in midair by the tight grip of Brion's hand.

  
"Wake them up, and I'll burns you alive." He warns him, sending a deadly glare looking ready to burn a hole right through him.

  
"......Can I go back to eating my waffles now?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea for fanfic, go for it!


	66. Long live the Sovereign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title say all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So spoilers for anyone who hadn't watch the season finale of YJO. Major spoilers. Hadn't watch it, goes for your own good.
> 
> Warning: Dubious consent/Manipulation/force into a relationship. There's no rape. Just a warning. Plus there's misgendering in this too. Violet still use they/them though (something the writers forgot)

 

_“Sister…I will forgive your crime…If you support my rule.” Brion started, reaching out his hand toward her with intentions for her to take as a sign of her obeying his demand. Despite her betrayal, deep down he knows the little sister he knew for years and dedicated his life to find her is still there. But he needed to know that she was with him all the way, to know he wasn’t letting a possible danger to Markoiva and his throne un his inner circle._

_Without even giving a second glance, Tara simply looks down in shame. Both of herself and Brion._

_“No brother. That I can not do.” She stated, no trace of hesitation found in her voice by his ears._

_Disappointed but not the least bit surprise given the recent discovery of her betrayal, seeing that now as a major aspect of her character. He wasn’t phase at all, perhaps he was fooling himself into believing he could forgive her and that it was all just a façade to lure her in and throw her in the dungeon. Leaving her there until he felt ready to forgive her._

_“Fine.” Not giving her a second glance like she did with him, Brion shift his focus and reach out his same hand to the one person he wanted by his side the most._

_“Halo. Rule beside me.As my queen.”_

_As his now former comrades glare at him, wanting to attack but couldn’t, Violet just stare at him with both fear and devastation in their eyes. Tear began to sprout as their hands went to their gasping mouth._

_“Violet please. I need you now.” More than ever. He left that part out. He plead with them. He lost his family and friends; he couldn’t lose them._

_Violet back away a few steps toward Artemis, seeming ready to find refuge in the comfort of her arms._

_Brion look down, ready to be defeated, doom to rule his country alone. All hope lost until…_

_“Yes, I will.” They spoke up, voice crack, taking all their courage to answer._

_Brion rise with a smile at them._

_“What?!” Gar cry out, still tending to his broken arms. All their friends just look at them with shock expressions. But Violet ignore them up toward Brion._

_“Violet, you don’t need to do this.” Now Artemis was pleading with them, placing a hand on their shoulders to stop this nonsense._

_Violet only pause for a few seconds, looking behind them, things seeming to be in Artemis’ favor only for them to shrug her off and resume her walking._

_“Yes, I do,” Violet now stood in front of Brion, the two staring into each other eyes. “And I want to.” They swung their arms around him, tears staining his suit._

_Brion was relieve of Violet’s choice, quickly returning the hug._

_“Violet, you don’t have known what you’re do-” Artemis once again try to persuade them back to her but Brion cut her off._

_“SILENCE!” He orders with detest, arms acting as a shield for Violet now in case someone dare try to take them away from him. “They made your choice and you all made yours.” He glares straight at Tara. “Now get out of OUR country and never step foot onto it again. Unless you wish to be executed.” Despite his dictator like approve, he strokes Violet’s back with the gentlest of touch. Seeing how there was no persuading either of them, Dick orders everyone to leaves. Taking a final glance at their ex comrades, one far gone and the other with still a chance of coming back to their senses, they exit. Leaving the couple, ambassador and one dead Bedlam with the camera man and the crowd of cheering Markovias still chanting King._

_“I’m so glad you’re here with me,” Brion whispers, pulling back from the hug to stare down at them fondly._

_“As am I,” they rest their head on his stomach. “My King.”_

_Brion had always hope one day to be king. Now the day had come, not entirely how he imagines but close enough; with his citizens chanting his title._

_But hearing it from the person he loves raise his pride even higher._

_He lean down to kiss them. “My Queen.”_

“King Brion,” Baazovi’s voice awaken Brion from his slumber before their lips made contact, ruining a perfect ending to the perfect dream of the reality he’d hope. His eyes open, Ambassador Baazovi in his chamber and standing aside his king size bed.  A bed meant for two. Not for one.

  Signing, Brion rise out of bed, finding his disappointment of having his fantasy disturb. Baazovi step back as Brion got out of bed, stretching his arms.

   “What’s on today’s agenda?” Brion asks, proceeding to make his bed. Despite having servants again, Brion couldn’t help but do the little things. Having grown accustomed to living as a commoner, it was a habit too difficult to break. Not because of a lack of will power, but because of too much familiarity.

     “Not that much today my King.” Baazovi began. “Just some documents that needs your signature, there’s the meeting regarding the new meta citizens and helping them adjust, a matter of trade and…” Baazovi was hesitate to add the last part, not because it’s optional but because it always end with Brion burning something.

   “And,” Brion was fixing the covers. “Get on with it.”

“The matter of searching for a queen.” Baazovi step back, just in case of impact.

Brion froze, hands gripping the pillow firmly as he began to steam, turning around to face the ambassador.

   “Baazzovi,” he gritted his teeth. “We’d discuss this matters before and my mind is still made up.”

“I know my leige but think of what this could do with your image. Having a queen by your side could cease those who oppose your rule. Seeing a partner by your side will make them see you as humane and not as the monster they claim you to be.”

  “I know,” he starting to burn his pillow. Look like another was needing to be replace. “But like I said before, no other royal had caught my interest.”

“It’s doesn’t’ has to be a royal.” He uses the same argument as before. “You could have anyone you want; a farmer, baker, another meta.”

  “True, but there’s only one person I want by my side.” He refuses to say their name, not wanting to bring back old memories. “And they made their decision loud and clear. So end of discussion.”

“But my liege,” Baazovi try to use his psionic powers on him to change his mind yet again but it was to no avail. Always had been when they were the subject.

“End of discussion.” He orders, hand pulling at his pillow, creating a tear in the middle and exposing the cotton.

  “Forgive me for questioning your judgement but I don’t understand why you’re so hung up on that Quraci girl-”

  “THEY’RE NOT A GIRL!” Brion shriek, tearing his pillow in half, a piece in his hands was being burn by lava.

  Baazovi flinch, stepping back farther. “I apologize my liege, I didn’t means to-”

  “If I can’t have them, then I want no one else!” He was panting, enrage yet on the verge of tears. “End of discussion from on out. Do I make myself clear?” He dare Baazovi to mention the subject again, looking him straight in the eyes.

  “Of course, my liege,” Baazovi bow in respect as a precaution.

“Good,” the lava cools down, turning into magma and crumbling onto the floor. With what was left of the pillow. “Now leave me be. I’ll be out shortly.”

  “Of course,” Baazovi bow again and exit his chamber, closing the door behind him. Not to his surprise was Dr. Jace woutside the doors. The woman was always wanting to be as close as possible to her “son”.

  “I see you brought up the subject again,” Jace knew.

“And once again he refuses to compromise.” He signs. “I feel like I’m losing control over him every time that Halo girl is brought up.”

  “Yes. Violet have quite the influence on him,” Jace refer back to how her plan on separating the couple hadn’t gone as she had hope. She know another scheme to try and drift them would fail yet again despite the two being miles away from each other and broken up. Now it was her turn to sign in defer for the conclusion she forces herself to come to.

  “Which is why after giving it much thought, I suggest we bring them back. As soon as possible.”

  “Excuse me,” Baazovi was shock at the statement coming from her, out of everyone else. The very woman who hated Violet the most.

    “I still have my misgivings about them but….For my son’s sake, I see now reuniting him with Violet is the best for him. And all of us.”

  Baazovi was eyeing her up and down to make sure this wasn’t another form of her manipulation. Seeing how she was serious, he nods. “I shall discuss it with the rest of the Light. Let hear what they has to say.”  

* * *

 

**_ Mongolia _ **

“So, the king wants his princess back,” Lex chuckles during the meeting with the Light. Vandal was in the center while everyone else was on screens. “How romantic. Alright, let give the boy what he wants.”

“I didn’t expect you to agree so quickly Luthor,” Baazovi was surprise at the quick response.

  “It’s quite simple really. Give our little king his precious Halo back. He gets his queen, keeping him right under our thumbs. Along the way, Darkseid gets back the key to the anti-life equation, ensuring complete control over the universe and giving us power in return. Everyone gets what they want. It’s a win-win situation.”

“Except for me,” Ultra-Humanite grunted, still displease at never getting the chance to experiment on neither the Motherbox nor Fatherbox human fusion.

   “And how exactly are we supposed to receive the halo girl. Ex-secretary,” Queen Bee taunts Lex’s resignation earning a growl out of him. “Surely her friends know her importance to us and Darkseid. They probably have her guarded 24/7”.

  “If I may,” Jace join Baazovi on the screen, standing aside him. “Instead of capturing them, why won’t they come to us.”

  “Oh please, do tell us how Doctor.” Lex raise a brow, intrigue by the idea.

“Quite easy actually. It involves someone they view as a little sister to them.”

* * *

 

 

**_ Happy Harbor High School _ **

“He did what with his hair?!” Violet couldn’t help but giggles.

  “He dyes it frickin green,” Harper guffaw, referring to her brother’s, Cullen, latest stunt. The two was seated on their usual spot on the bleachers during their lunch period, waiting for Forager and Tara to join them.

 School was back in session despite just being late August. Students was still adjusting, especially the now free meta teens returning to school after so long.

      “Man, Alfred was so piss,” she continues. “He literally lifted Cullen up, drape him over his shoulders and went straight back into the bathroom where he spent like two hours trying to remove the dye.”

  “I’m guessing Alfred was not so happy cleaning up the mess either,” Violet had yet to drink their milk, not wanting to shoot their drink out of their nose.

   “You can say that again,” Harper wipe away a tear. “Cullen claim he was inspire by me and deciding to follow in my footsteps. But I know for a fact he only did it to impress some boy he like. Guess his crush like green.”

  “The length people would go for someone they like,” they jokes. Violet was please to hear that Harper and Cullen was enjoying their new home life at the Wayne manor. A far better situation than their previous one. Harper still couldn’t believe that Wayne just took her and Cullen. But she’s more than forever graceful.

   “Speaking of crushes,” Harper pull out her cellphone from their jean jacket’s pockets. “Do you have any crushes? And is this one-part robot, perhaps?”

  “Uh…no,” Violet furrow their brows in confusion. “Why do you say that?”

“Oh no reason at all,” Harper was scrolling on her phone until she came across what she was looking for and present it to Violet in their face.

   “Except for this,” with a smirk she presses play and the video starting.

“Cat Grant is back again, here to discuss the trendiest of trends and the latest hot topics,” Grant began.

   “Today we’re starting off with some gossip revolving Outsiders Cyborg, aka Victor Stone. No, it’s not about any of his former daddy issues or his trips to several of the many new Meta-Human Youth Centers. Rather, it’s about his love life.”

  Popping up on the screen was a pic of Victor attending a football of his old hometown among the cheering crowd on the stadium with his fists in the air.

  “Based on this photo, you see Victor enjoying the football game. Despite not being allows to play professionally due to a huge advantage with his robot parts, he still enjoys watching it like any true football fan. Buuuut-”

  The photo is then replaced by a new one with the same cheering crowd in the background and Victor. Only instead of him looking at the game, his gaze is all on someone taking a seat next to him. Presumably a friend who join Victor at the game. A friend whose Vic is staring fondly at while said friend is staring in confusion at how the game is play, unaware of Victor staring them. Someone who can identify as...

“Me,” Violet whispers.

“Seem Victor is enjoying his friend’s company more than the game,” Cat continue with the photo minimize and in the upper left corner. “Can’t blame him, she seems like quite the catch.”

  Violet cringes when being refer to as she but they held no grudge or anger at Cat since she’s unaware of their pronouns.

  “Despite these images having only recently pop us thanks to an anonymous source, people already seem to be raving over them. Going as far as trying to give them a ship name that do them justice based on how cute they look together.”

    Cue another photo, this time with Violet hugging Victor while Vic looks surprise but not protesting with one arm hand stroking their back while the other rub behind his head. If it wasn’t for his dark skin, you could tell that a blush was present on his face. The same can be said for Violet now.

 “This special someone’s name had yet to be known, but fellow Outsiders want to find out as soon as possible so we can all know who’d captures this cyborg’s still beating human heart.”

  “That’s enough of that for now,” Violet took the liberty of pausing the video for Harper.

  “So…is it true?” Harper asks innocently enough, putting their phone away.

“We’re just friends!” Violet was quick to answers.

“Sure, you are,” Harper rolls their eyes.

“We are...and …. I’m not for another relationship…. Not yet.” They fiddle with their pudding, not hungry anymore.

  Harper’s look softens in understanding of Violet’s turmoil.

  “Still hung up on your ex-king?” Harper guess correctly.

“Yes,” they sign. Despite it being months since the two had last seen each other, Violet couldn’t gets him out of their mind. After everything they’d been through together, who could blame them. They have a deep history together despite it only consisting of months and not years.

   Violet remember how Brion was trying to impress them with his powers to him introducing them to apples. How he threw at them after they’d been resurrected on Infinity Island and how thrill he was that they were alive. How he accepted them as Violet Harper, accepted them as neither a boy or girl, how he forgave them for cheating on him and accepting the bribe that lend to his parents’ death….

   How he coldly murders his uncle without an ounce of remorse. How he claims he was entitled to the throne. How he expected Tara and them to joins him willingly.

  All the goods don’t outweigh the bad he’d done…. And becomes.

  “Hey, look,” Harper place a hand on their shoulders. “I may not be the first resort-Heck, not even the last resort to turn for advice, especially relationship advice. But I can say you suffer enough, and your heart should move on. Not literally of course.”

   Violet smile at her and place her hands in their own. “Your words offer me great comfort, thanks you for that. And you’re right, I should…No, need to move on,” Violet was holding back tears from the lie but also truth they were telling themselves.

   “Knew you would come to your senses,” Harper reply. “And lucky for you, you have one hot stud of a man interested in you. Man, you get all the good one.”

  “Yeah…I supposed I do.”

“Tell me, is the majority of him all mechanic?” Harper asks.

“I suppose so.”

“Including him you know what?” Harper gave a wink.

“I don’t know what?” They didn’t follow.

  “Oh, you know,” Harper picks up their banana from their tray as a clue, follow by another wink.

“No, I don’t. Could you please clarify?”

  Harper signs. “Still got a lot to know of this world I see.”

“Harper Row and Violet Gabrielle Daou Harper!” Forager calls out to them, letting his arrival to the bleachers be known with Tara and their classmate Eddie Collins by their sides with trays in their hands.

  Taking a seat with them on the bleachers, Harper and Violet cease their prior conservation.

  “Did Forager. Tara Markov, and Eddie Collins miss anything important?” Forager asks, already digging in, please to use all four arms now that he’s in public.

  “Oh, nothing much,” Violet answers. “Harper was just telling me about how her brother dye his hair.”

  “Uh, hey Violet,” Eddie spoke up nervously.

“Yes Eddie?”

“Can I ask you something?”

  “Sure, ask away?” Violet looks at Harper for assurance that they were using the expression correctly. She gave them a thumb up.

   “So, is it true that you’re Cyborg’s girlfri-I means partner? Sorry,” Eddie corrects himself.

“It’s quite alright,” Violet forgive him for his mistake.

  Few weeks after Forager expose his true identity, Violet felt it was their turn to come out as nonbinary as M’gann and Artemis explains to them.

   They didn’t need a presentation or audience like Forager. Rather, they just told the teachers and staff and corrects their classmates whenever they refer to them as she or her.

   Harper was the first they came out to at school. In return, Harper came out as bisexual to them.

Majority of the school accepted their identity with only a few slipping up their pronouns every now and then while some was not so accepting. Turns out some people are more accepting of meta or non-humans instead of the diverse population of humans.

   But luckily Carr sent them straight.

  Others (ok majority) was more interested in what powers they possess or their relation to the Outsiders or other heroes. Given that during Bedlam’s public execution, several of the team’s faces was shown; including their own. Their face wasn’t shown that much but several people was able to recognize them.

    Didn’t help that Tara’s whereabouts and Forager’s identity was revealed. Seeing their fellow classmate on live television with a newly crowned king asking for them to be his queen follow by the discovery that they’d been hanging out with a hidden alien and princess quickly change their social status from a freak to a person of extreme interest. Students, teachers, and staff alike are speculating on what Violet’s powers could be and their hero identity since they have yet to reveal anything to anyone; only Harper known.

   Violet had become somewhat popular, but they don’t appreciate all the stare they’d been receiving. But it at least got more people that would usually avoid them to try and get to know them better, even though sometimes their intentions are to solve conspiracy theories.

  Eddie was one of them at first but now he became somewhat of a new friend.

    “And to answers your question, no.” They continue. “Me and Cyborg are just friends. I bet he doesn’t like me that much.”

  _“I highly disagree,”_ a voice answers in their head. A voice Violet recognizes as belonging to Martian Manhunter.

   Violet looks up, not seeing anyone but knows he’s around here somewhere. Just invisible.

_So, you’re my guardian for today._

With Darkseid still in power and searching for the anti-life equation, the Justice League thought best Violet and Victor be guarded in case someone to kidnap either of them or worse. Their worry was increase when they reveal what Metron told them. Someone was to keep an eye on them every now and then. Mostly Violet though.

   In fact, the supposed “date” between them and Victor was Victor keeping an eye on Violet. And because Violet wanted to attend their first game because it piques their interest. His presence had been the most comforting aside from Forager’s and Artemis since Brion’s betrayal.

_Perhaps Harper was right._

   “You’re sure about that?” Eddie asks.

“…No,” Violet reply, giving into Harper’s advice. “I’m not so sure anymore.”

* * *

 

** The Hub **

“Please tell me that’s not blood,” Violet hope, rushing over to their friends who’d return from their latest mission with red staining them.

   “It’s not wish it were though,” Cassie reply. “Condiment King was on parole and decides to pay us a little visit on our mission. He mostly wanted to see Garfield though.”

  “He shot mayo and hot sauce in my eyes!” Gar whine, his eyes still sore and red. “Prefer those on my sandwich, not my body.”

  “Mmmm, got to know who’s his supplier is,” Bart lick his arm clean of barbeque sauce.

“Man if Brion had been here, I bet the king would had shot hot sauce in his eyes too. Oh, and the news would title the fight: Battle Royale.” Jaime jokes, expecting for anyone, specifically Bart, to laughs but only found his fellow Outsiders glaring at him while Violet just look away uneasily.

  “Um was it something I said?”

 _More like someone._ Scarab reply. _Idiot._

“Oh crap,” Jaime realizes his mistake.

“Dude, seriously.” Ed scorn him.

“So not crash,” even Bart judge him.

“Violet, I’m so sorry,” Jaime try to apologize. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright,” Violet assures him while Cassie patting their back in comfort.

  “Hey, I know what you’d been going through,” Cassie began. “When me and Tim broke up, it took me awhile to get back on my feet. But I finally manage and kicking butt better than ever. And with a new boyfriend by my side.” She gave a wink to Virgil who response by his face heating up.

  “Forager thought Outsiders all made an agreement not to mention the b or g word when around Violet Harper,” Forager whispers to Virgil.

  “We did,” Virgil gave an are-you-serious-look to Jaime.

“I said I was sorry,” Jaime plead.

“It was a mistake,” Victor assures him by placing a hand on his shoulders but gripping tightly as his eyes glow. “A mistake not happening again. Got it.”

  Jaime gulp. “Got it.”

 Not wanting to see Jaime beaten to a pulp, Violet change the subject.

“Let gets you all clean up,” Violet went to the kitchen to receive napkins and paper towels. They cam back and starting to clean Victor first.

   “I hope none of this went inside…your tech,” Violet couldn’t help but marvels at Victor’s muscles, especially when their hands brush against them.

  Victor took notice, feeling comfort by their soft touch. Neither of them said a word, not daring to make eye contact.

 _Now or never_. Victor thoughts.

“Hey Vi,” Victor use the nickname he gave them. “Mind if we talk in private in my room.”

Violet was caught off-guard and out of the hypnotic power Vic’s muscles possess. “Oh, of course.”

  Please with their answer, Victor lend the way upstairs with the bedroom. The others just smirk, knowing where this was heading.

  “Seem like Victor Stone will finally make a move.” Forager chirps.

“Hope not today,” Virgil said. “My money was on him doing it two weeks from now.”

“My was a year from now,” Ed grumble, not please at seeing he’d lost the bet.

“Uh, excuse me? Am I hearing what I think I’m hearing?” Cassie interrupts them, outrage. “Did you all seriously bet on when Vic and Violet would hook up?”

  Everyone just gave each other a short glance before they all nod.

“Not cool,” she chastises them. “A heart is not something you can pull strings with or place petty bets on.”

   “Oh please, don’t acts all innocent,” Ed judge back. “Like you’re not interested either.”

  “…My money was on them a month ago.”

* * *

 

“So, we’re in your room now,” Violet broke the awkward silence between them and Victor in his room.

“Yeah, we are,” he clears his throat, not anticipating for this being so awkward as it should me.

“What is it you wanted to discuss with me in private? Is it of great importance?”

  “Not entirely,” taking a bug breathe, he took a big leap. “I’d been thinking for some time now…We’re friends, right?”

“Of course, we are friends. It would be weird if we weren’t after everything we’d been through.” They joke.

  “Got me there,” he continues, face heating up. “But…had you ever thought…what if we became more than…just friends?”

  Their eyes widen, hoping this was heading where they think it was heading and that Victor was doing the hardest part. “By more than friends, do you mean…best friends?” They wanted to be sure.

  “No,” he continues. “I meant as in…more like partners, romantically involved ones to be exact.”

  They were correct.

  “Only if you want to of course. Not out of pressure or anything. I knows-We knows that you’re still going through a lot after you-know-who. Hate seeing you down like this by the way, we all do…But…I’d been having these…feelings for a while and…well…It’s time I acts out and them and…um,” Cyborg was practically glitching, losing his train of thoughts. “Um…can I start all over?”

  Violet simply giggles. “I’d been going through a lot, finding it rather difficult to adjust to everything. But you all had been a major help, especially you.” Vic could had sworn there was a sparkle in their eyes. “My feelings had been growing for quite some time as well.”

  Victor’s nervousness was replace with relief.

  “Harper said I should move on…and she’s right.” Taking a deep breath, they proceed to take the next step. “As various characters from movies and shows had said it…Victor…I…like like you too.”

Vic gave a slight chuckle. “I like…like you too.” Having cool down, he decides to push it even farther. “Hey, there’s this new movie coming out about some star-crossed lovers and I’d been wondering…if you want to go see it together tonight?”

  “Like…on a date?”

“Yeah, a date?” _Please say yes,_ he thought.

“That sounds wonderful.” Violet smiles. “I bet Metron would be so proud of his grandchildren finally hooking up.”

  “Please don’t calls us that,” he groans. “Don’t want my first ever relationship to be with someone I’m supposedly related to.”

  “Whoops, sorry,” Violet chuckle. “Do you already have tickets?”

“Yes, and I got something for you too.” He went over to his dresser to get something out of his drawer. He returns in front of them. In his hands was what appears to be a mini bouquet of seven various flowers in different colors; one of each being the color of one of their auras.

“Pretty,” they whisper.

“Happy Birthday Violet,” Victor presented his gift to them.

“My birthday?” They furrow their brows.

“Well, Gabrielle’s birthday technically, which is also you I guess,” he tries to explain. “Seeing how you’re one and the same and her birthday is on August 28, I figure you two would share the same birthday. So, happy birthday.”

   “But it’s not August 28 yet?”

“I know. I was planning on giving your gift to you than, but I figures now it’s a perfect time too than never. So…happy early birthday.”

Violet accept the gift in the palms of their hands. “Victor, thanks you for this, um,” they were trying to make out exactly what their gift was.

  “It’s a corsage pin,” he explains. “I know they’re usually for prom…unless you don’t know so I guess you do now. But I wanted to give you something special and when I spotted this, I thought of you.”

   “Victor, thank you,” Violet vow to cherishes the gift.

  “Uh, no prob. Glad you like it.” Victor fake cough. “Here, let me put this on for you.”

  Taking the corsage back, he places it onto their hijab in the upper right section and pin it there.

      “And done.” He removes his arms from them. “Knew it would look great on you.”

   “How do I look?” Violet felt self-conscious under Victor’s gaze.

“See for yourself,” he lends them to his mirror where it shown a much happier Violet beautified even more with the corsage.

   “So pretty. Thank you, Vic,” Violet repeats, reminding themselves to get something equally as special for Vic on his birthday.

   “Anytime…I mean not any time since this is for your birthday even though it’s not today. I can’t just give you a gift any time-Unless you want me to of course th-that is. Just…what I mean is…I’m here for you.”

  “I know,” they smile fondly at him. “So what time is the movie?”

  “The next screening is around 10 something.”

  “Well then I better get ready. And you might want to clean up as well,” they point at him. “Don’t want you to smell of ketchup and mayo on our date.”

  “Oh…uh, right,” Vic try to act cool as Violet walk away. “See you later then-I mean it’s not like we’re going anywhere. I meant as is when we’re ready of course.”

  “See you then,” they open the door but quickly back away when out through the door came all their friends, collapsing on top of one another.

     “Um, this isn’t what it looks like,” Bart joke.

“What the?” Vic came to Violet’s side, surprised at the avalanche of their friends on his floor, including…

   “Oh Artemis, when did you get here?” Violet asks their new den mother who was under Virgil. Artemis requesting to fill in as the role of den mother since the Outsiders was lacking one. She felt like she was needed there more, especially for Tara and Violet. And because things between her and Will had been a bit awkward since Valentine’s Day.

   “Awhile ago,” she answers. “Need help getting ready?”

“Yes, that would be nice.”

“Uh hello,” Victor calls back their attention, arms folded. “Mind telling me what you all were doing at my room’s door.”

  “I believe it was call eavesdropping.”

“Congratulations on reaching base one in Victor Stone’s courting ritual,” Forager cheers. “Forager is most please.”

   “Of course, you are. You won the bet,” Ed groans.

  “Bet? What be-” Violet was about to ask but was cut off by Vic.

“Had you guys been betting on us getting together this whole time!?” Vic steam.

“………. No.” Everyone went.

  “But since you two are dating now,” Cassie began, “want to go on a double date

* * *

 

**_ Few weeks later _ **

“Summer may be over, and the hot temps are being replace by the chilly warmth autumn, things are only heating up in the romance department based on how things are brewing between Cyborg and his special someone who had been identified as Violet Harper.” Cat hollers.

   A montage of images photos began to play, each one featuring Victor and Violet in various places; movie theaters, restaurants, volunteering at the Meta-Human Youth Centers. Whatever the place, both appear to be on dates based on their happy and closed demeaner.

    “Both of them had deny all allegations about them being a couple, claiming to be just friends. Now, we might still have believers if it wasn’t for this photo of them locking lips together.”

  Now on display was the people in question but they only appear as silhouettes. In a dark alleyway, Violet have their arms wrap around Vic’s neck with his arms place on their waists. Their feet were in the air while Victor had to lead down a bit due to the height difference. And the duo was indeed engaged in a kiss.

    “Cyborg, Violet, if you’re watching this? Can you deny your love to the world no-?”

“ARRGH!” Cat never got to finish because in a rage, Brion rise out of his throne and toss his phone across the throne room. Unfortunately, Baazovi got in the way and became an unwilling target.

     “Ouch!” He whines in pain and rub his cheeks where the phone had hit him. “King Brion, what had gotten into y-Oh.” He got his answer when he looks down at the discarded phone, the screen frozen and stuck with the photo of Victor and Violet kissing.

  “They…They…They…move on,” Brion panting. Baazovi expecting the floor to burst into lava but instead just got a rain of hot tears from him.

 “Victor…I should had known.” Just saying his name sound like he vows vengeance.

“Perhaps it’s time to look for another-”

“SILENCE!” Brion orders, steam came from his head. “Just be quiet!” He marches down from his throne, each step leaving a burnt mark on the carpet.

   “My King,” Baazovi step back, weary of him as Brion approaches him until he back into the wall. The two was facing one another.

    “None of this would had happens if I’d only just listen to them. If I hadn’t kills Bedlam. Then Violet would still be here with me by my sides. Not…in his arms!” He punches a hole in the wall, inches away from Baazovi’s face. His fist remains in the hole.

“My liege, plea-”

“None of this would had happen if I’d never listen…to you.” He glares at him, straight in the eyes. Baazovi could had sworn he saw the depths of Hell from inside his eyes. He gulp out of fear.

  “My liege-”

“If I hadn’t listened to you in the first place, then none of this would had happens.” Brion didn’t needs his powers to burn Baazovi, his stare was doing just that.

   “Brion,” Baazovi spoke hesitantly. When he wasn’t silence, he resumes. “Killing Bedlam was for the best of Markovia, possibly the whole world, you and I both knew that. Who knows what crimes he would had committed if he wasn’t taken care of for good? You know I am right.”

Cooling down, Brion pushes back, removing his hand from the wall and creating a distance between them.

  “Yes, you were right. My action was justified. If only…they seen that.” Baazovi knew who he was referring to but decided it was best to only refer to his ex-comrades.

   “They’re were fools only interested in their own agenda and that of America.” He put his powers to work. “You were putting your country first. Your people. You’re a king now, just as you always should had been. And you’re a hero to your people’s eyes.”

    “Yes, yes I am.” Once again Brion was in his favors, as well as the Light’s. But for how long would he be able to keep him under control.?

  “As our king, you deserve the best,” he continues. “I can’t promise you much, but I can assure you that you’ll get your queen. One way or another.”

   Brion gave no response. Instead, he simply walks away, tears still leaking without speaking another word.

  Once he was gone, Jace emerge from the corner. Baazovi don’t know how long she’d been there but he knows it was long enough.

     “Is the plan ready to be set in motions?” He asks without so much at giving her a second glance.

“Yes,” she answers. “They’re ready when you ar-”

  “Now. Do it now,” he relies. “Time for Marokiva to get itself a queen.”

* * *

 

 ** _The Hub_**   

“Vicolet.”

“Hmm. Sounds too close to Violet,” Violet critique over the phone with Harper.

“Vilor.”

“Now that sounds too much like Victor.”

“Ok. What about Violetborg.”

“Now I think you’re just not trying.” They held back a giggle but felt more to come.

“What about Cyhalo.,” Harper change directions.

“People know about Cyborg, not Halo.”

“Cylo,” she ignores them.

“Too close to Cyborg,” they cover their mouth with a hand to shield a laugh from coming out.

   “Cyhalo.”

“Pfft. No,” Violet did their best to hold in their laughter, not wanting to offend her but it was proving rather difficult to even contain a giggle now.

  “What about Halborg.”

“Who want Halborg for a name?” Their hand was still held over their mouth as they walk upstairs.

  “Got a point,” Harper laugh a bit, giving them permission to slip out a quick laugh.

“I got it! Aurabor.”

That was the last straw.

“MUHAHA!” They guffaw. No longer being able to contain it in anymore.

“Come on. You got to admit that was a good one,” she lies, finding the humor in all the names she’d created to represent Vic and Violet.

  “Yes. I suppose it was the best one…Mediocre best.”

“Please, you should hear the ones other are coming up with.”

“They can’t be worse than yours,” they joke as they approach their room’s door. “No offense.”

“None taken,” she assures them. “Soooo…When are you two goannas seal the deal?”

“What deal?” Violet became confuse as they enter their room, taking a seat on their bed to make themself comfortable while still holding onto a chuckle or two. “We made no arrangement.”

“No. I meant as in make your relationship official, “she explains. “Admit to the world that you two are an item.”

“Well-”

“Practically everyone sees you as a couple already. Not like you guys been inconspicuous about it with all those photos of you guys up on the Internet.”

“Pretty sure Gardner took the photo of us kissing in the alley when he was watching over us,” they smile and lid up at the remembrance of their first kiss with Victor. They were the one to make the first move, having taken inspiration from a scene from the old show _Ga_ rgoyles. At first Vic was surprise by the kiss but soon he joins in.

  “So, are you going to tell everyone he’s your boyfriend or what?” Harper resume.

  “Well,” Violet would more than love to call Vic their boyfriend, but they wanted to get their feelings in check with Vic first since the two had made an agreement to keep things steady. These past few weeks had really lift their spirit, being more than glad at accepting Vic’s request to go out with him. However, the two believes it was best not to admit anything to the public just yet, both wanting to see where this goes sort out their feelings some more. Especially Violet’s own, wanting to make sure they weren’t treating Vic as a rebound as M’gann explain to them from her own experience.

     Sure, they still held onto some feelings for Brion but they can’t hold onto something they can never act upon. They needed to move on.

  “Perhaps you’re ri-” just then, Violet notice a note folded on their dresser. Standing up, they walk over to it and pick up the mysterious message.

 “Vi, you’re still there?” Harper asks.

   “Oh, yes,” they answer. “Look, something important had come up. So, I’ll chat with you later. Bye Harper.” They hung up and proceed to open the note.

  The note read:

**_Wish to see your sister again, come to Markovia. ALONE. Meet in the throne room. Tell no one what you came for. We’ll meet with you shortly._ **

There was no signature at the end to reveal the writer. Violet review the note again to try and comprehend what it meant by sister only to be interrupts by the blood hurling scream from Will that ran straight through the door.

   “SHE’S GONE!” Will holler, his scream could outmatch Black Canary’s.

  Flinching at the outcry follow by goosebumps tingling all over them, Violet tuck the note away into their pocket and exit the room to find a panicking Will being comforting by Artemis below them.

   “Who’s gone?” Bart ask, being one of the few residents here now while the rest was doing their own things or on a mission.

“Lian! She’s gone!” Will cry out, his hands flung to his hair with intentions to scrape his scalp, but Artemis put a stop to that even before it begun by placing Will on the cough and his hands back to his sides.

  “I-I went to go pi-pick her up from the daycare, but she wasn’t th-there,” Will stammers, on the verge of a panic attack. “They s-say I already pick her up. B-But I ne-never did.”

  “Who do you think took her?” Virgil asks, worry about any possible harm that could come to the young girl.

  “Don’t know,” Artemis took a seat next to Will and continue to comfort him in his time of need. “He says he check the security system but all they got was static by the time of the other Will’s arrival. My theory is that whoever took her hack into the camera so their tracks couldn’t be trace.”

 “I can’t lose her,” Will sob. “I just can’t.”

“We’ll find her,” Artemis promise but know that does no good to the aching father’s heart.

 _Wish to see your sister again._ Violet replay the note in their head. Eyes gasping at the missing sister being identify as Lian.

_-come to Markovia. ALONE._

_Markoiva. Brion, no he wouldn’t…Would he._ Brion grip the railing tightly as just thinking such a thought.

   The Brion they’d known, and love would never bring harm to someone’s else family after all that had been done to his own.

  The new Brion however…King Brion was full of surprises.

  Maybe they were one and the same, a side of him that had been kept in check for too long. Waiting for the right moment to finally emerge to take what he want or what he deem as what should had been him from the very beginning.

   Right now, that doesn’t matter. What does is saving Lian. Their sister.

    Fuel with determination, Halo manifesting their rainboom aura; the name gifted upon them by one enthusiastic Bart after showing off their ultra-aura to their friends.

 A boom tube appears behind them, captivating everyone down below, including the frantic guardians.

  “Violet, where are you going?” Artemis ask as Violet proceed to enter the boom tube. All eyes on them.

  With a sift of their head, they gave the people they came to see as a family one glance, wishing everyone was here with them to bid them farewell. It might just be the last one if this meeting involves an exchange.

    “To meet up with an old friend.” And just like that they left through the boom tube with it closing and taking Violet to their destination. Leaving behind a room of staring friends, questioning if they were ever going to see them again or not.

* * *

 

“Majority of the new meta citizens had agree to be register your majesty,” Jace gave their report to a bored Brion seated upon his throne with her and Baazovi by his side. Uninterested but still listening, wanting to prove to himself that he can be just as good as a king as Gregor was. Even better.

   “Isn’t that wonderful news,” Baazovi proclaim. “Seeing you and the Infinity Inc. register yourselves was the push they just needed to come to their senses.”

  “I supposed,” he signs, mind trying to stay focus, but it was elsewhere; on them. Being in someone else’s arms. HIS robotic arms. Been like that ever since he saw that photo of them.

    Normally he would be far more enrage but after seeing how happy they are with him. Far from the scare look they gave him when they last together. He just couldn’t find it within himself. His internal rage had died down along with all hope of the possibility of term reuniting ever again.

     _Perhaps it was for the best._ He signs in defeat, believing it would take a miracle for them to be together again. Fully unaware of the scheme that had been planted.

   “Brion,” Jace wanted so bad to call his son but it was best to give him more time. At least until they arrive according to plan. “I know your heart still ache for Violet, but please do not fret. I’m sure they’ll come to their senses sooner or later.”

   As if on cue, a boom tube appears before them. Out came the person of the hour through the boom tube, the portal closing behind them.

“Violet,” Brion whispers, his mood and demeanor at seeing the after what felt like decades. Baazovi and Jace gave each other a quick smirk at seeing Violet had taken the smirk.

  “Wh-what are you doing here?” Seem the ban he places on any members of the Outsiders, Justice League, and Team had been altered to permits their presence. He’d risen out of his throne and march down the steps until he was only mere distance from them. His eyes never left them, refusing to even blink out of fear of this being yet another dream.

   “You know why.” They glare at them with the same tone of voice they use to reveal what Gabrielle had done, hoping it would show that they were here for strictly business while they hold onto a thin thread that Brion wasn’t involve.

“No, I don’t,” he seems confuse. But whatever the reason they came here for, he was willing to exploit it just so Violet’s visit could be extended.

  “Do you wish for you two to be alone, your majesty?” Baazovi ask.

 “Yes,” Brion didn’t even so much as turn to look at them. “Leave us me.” He orders.

  With a bow, Baazovi and Jace walk toward the exit.

When Jace was in proximity of Violet, they whisper a message only meant for their ears.

 “She’s safe and sound in the King’s chamber. I’ll meet you there.” They pass them.

The advisors left the two exes alone, shutting the door behind them,

Once they were gone, silence was only met between the two.

“Brion,” Violet broke the far from awkward tension.

“Violet,” he replies, holding no detest or anger. Just relief. Finding he’d waited long enough for this moment to become a reality, he leaps forward.

   Violet got into a fighting stance, preparing for a fight. Not for the hug Brio n engulf them in.

   “You have no idea how much I miss you,” he sniffs, finding himself crying. Something he seem to be always doing when thinking of them. “I can’t believe you’re really here.” His arms wrap around their torso, not so strongly so he doesn’t hurt them. Their arms had yet to return the hug.

  “You don’t know,” astonish that Brion doesn’t know but also relieve, they too start to shred tears and return the hug back. Look like the love they held for him was still there, but it wasn’t what it used to be.

  Brion pull back from the hug and wipe away his tears from his red and sore eyes. In a bold move, he leans forward. Lips pucker with intention to kiss them, wanting to feel their soft lips again.

   Violet saw that coming a mile away and stop him with a simple push of a finger.

    Surprised, Brion sadden at the rejection.

  “Brion, you know I can’t do that,” Violet rub at the corsage pin to their hijab.

  Seeing the significant meaning behind the miniature bouquet, he glares at it like he was glaring at the person who’d gifted them it.

  “I see,” he deadpans. “So, the news is true. You two….are together.”

 “Yes,” they saw that coming as well.

“Of course.” He simply nods. “Must be serious for you not to kiss someone else…Wish you’d done the same for me when we were together.”

  That struck a chord Violet wish wasn’t still soft but was. Making them look down in shame.

  “Brion, you know I didn’t mean for that to happen,” they defend themselves, thought they’d move past this. “I wasn’t myself. Jace trick me into believing that I was dying. So, I panic and-and…I’m sorry.” They felt the need to apologize despite them no longer being together. They still felt they owe him for having hurt him like that.

   “I knows, and I forgave you,” he lifts their chin with a sad smile. “So, why can’t you do the same for me?”

  “Because,” they gave him a look of pity. “I can’t be with a murderer.”

Brion’s eyes flew wide open as his temper flare back up. That statement alone had reignited the rage residing within him

  “I’m not a murderer!” He growls, releasing him grip from them so he won’t hurt them. But his eyes burn into them.  “Bedlam was a murderer. He kidnapped and sold my sister to her tormentors who plague her mind and made her betray us! He tries to control my brother!” He began to steam from his head as he took a step forward, pushing Violet to take a step back.

   “He had my parents murder!” Just the reminder has his eyes leaking, the murder still not a faraway memory. “He got you kill as well! And he would had killed again and commit more crimes unless he was put to a stop! I don’t care what though hypocrites think. I’m a hero.”

   “Brion, heroes don’t kill,” they remind him of the very code he broke.

“…That’s a lot coming from you of all people.”

Yet another chord was strung.

  “Brion,I-“

“You dare look at me in judgement when you have just as much blood on your hands as well.”

  “Bri-Brion,” they stutter, still backing away despite Brion having froze in his tracks. “That wasn’t me.  It was Gabrielle.”

   “Who you are as well. Might share a different soul but you still share the same body and memories, which make you just as guilty as her.” He looks them dead in the eye.

  “But Gabrielle-I didn’t know what I was doing. I needed the money, they never told me why I had to shut off security f-for. I did-didn’t know better.”

  “You lend a hand in treason against the crown. Markovia could see you as just as guilty as Bedlam. I could had told everyone what you had does and had you lock away or worse!”

  They were at a loss for words because Brion was telling the truth. They look down in shame. Knowing no matter how many rights they’d done could never rid the wrong they’d committed.

   “…Yet I forgave you,” he continues, walking up to Violet and once again lifting their chin to maintain eye contact. “I forgave you because I know you didn’t know the bribe would lead to murder. Because you were taken advantage of and lost your life because of it. Because I love you.” Taking a pause with tears still raining from his eyes, he was expecting for them to say it back. But he got none in return. Signing, he resumes.

   “So, why can’t you forgive me?”

 Violet didn’t know how to answer. “Brion, you may think-know what you did was justify. And I see to understand why now.”

  Brion’s eyes lighten up, thinking they was coming to his perspective. That there was still hope.

  “But I just…can’t.” Their answer disappointed him as they remove his grasp from them. “You took over your brother’s throne and exile him after he was trying to help bring you back home. Then you have him and Tara exile, abandoning your own family.”

  “Gregor exile me first,” he defends himself. “It was about time he got a taste of his own medicine.”

  Violet know he didn’t mean that, feeling that this wasn’t the Brion they know. But based on what’s in front of them, it was hard to tell.

  “What about Tara? You forgave me and want forgiveness, but you won’t forgive her.”

  “How could I? I spend two years trying to bring her home, activated my metagene, got exile for her. And how does she repay me? By betraying us when she was far away from her tormentors.”

  “Brion, just because she was far away from her abusers doesn’t means their influence on her was. They still held control onto her.”

   “But-” he wanted to disagree but couldn’t because he knows they’re right but refuse to say it out loud. 

  “Tara and Gregor still miss you though,” they resume. “Quite a great deal. Despite everything you’d done, they still find it within their hearts to hold a place for you.” They recall all the weeping Tara had done on them over Brion; Gregor too.

  Now it was Brion’s turn to look down in shame after what he’d done to his siblings.

  “They miss you…As do I.”

  That lift him spirit up, eyes gleaming with hope.

“You had,” he chokes.

“Of course,” they brought their hands to their sideburns, something they use to do when they were together. Something they quite miss. They wipe away some of the tears. “No matter what you’d done, I still miss you. We all do.”

  Brion sniff and lean into their touch. “Them be with me. Rule with me by my sides. As my queen. Or another title if you don’t want to be call that.”

  Violet should had seen that coming. They pull back, their touch leaving him when he still yearns for it.

  “Brion, you know I can’t.”

“Violet please. I need you now.” He please-Beg for them. Eyes soak with tears and a runny nose. Knees wanting to fall just to show how desperate and vulnerable he was without them.

  Hearing the same line he’d said before brought back the same tears they shred on the same night.

   “Brion…I…I,” for a moment, they were reconsidering his offer. The fantasy of reuniting with him again was getting to them. But like always, reality resurface to drag them back into it. They remember what they came here for in the first place and that they were with someone else now.

  “Brion…my answer remains the same.” They refuse to look him in the eyes any further, not wanting their hesitation. “I’m sorry.”

  Brion signs in defeat at his foolish attempt. “As am I.” He looks away in guilt. “Just take what you came here for and leave.” He didn’t bother with saying never return because that would be a lie.

 They wanted to say something else to soothe him out of his depression. Another apology. A plead for him to come back home with them. Anything. But knew none would work.

   “Goodbye Brion,” they sniff and walk away, leaving him behind. Giving him one final glance, they shut the door behind them.

   He didn’t bother with a goodbye either

* * *

 

“There you are. I was thinking you’d gotten lost on your way here.” Jace greeting Violet by Brion’s chamber with a smile. Like they were acquaintances. Like she’d done no harm. Like she was an innocent bystander.

  Violet didn’t greet her back, just gave them a quick glare. They didn’t want to stay any longer with the same madwoman that betray their trust. Brion’s. Tara’s. Everyone’s. Didn’t want to hear any more of the poison that brew from their mouth.

   “I’m taking the reunion didn’t go that well.”

“Still no response.”

“Figures,” she places a hand on their shoulder, but Violet quickly shrug her off.

  Not the least bit phase, she continues. “Violet, I know we left off not on the best of terms-”

  “That would be an understatement.” They’d gotten that from Artemis.

   “Right. But I hope after today we can start off on a new foot. Not literally of course,” she jokes but knew that wouldn’t lighten the tension between them. “If time tells, we can all be one big happy family again. Just like I’d always wanted. Doesn’t that sound nice.”

   They couldn’t tell if this was another one of their tricks, but they didn’t care.

“Take me to her please.” They simply response.

“But of course,” Jace open the door for them, giving them space to enter. Violet didn’t give them another glance, just rush past her, wanting to rescue Lian before Jace try to make Lian apart of her twisted idea of a family. Jace shut the door behind them with her on the outside.

   “Lian,” they cry out. All fear and worry had been consuming them had cease as soon as their eyes spotting her on the bed. Fast asleep. Hopefully tired from a not long enough naptime, not something given to her.

  However, it was only short lived once they realize that Lian wasn’t occupying the bed alone.

  Behind Lian and laying on their sides was a woman Violet quickly recognize from the Team’s stories of experience, news account, Gabrielle’s memories and their own research as none other than-

“Queen Bee,” they said.

   “So, you’d heard of me,” Queen Bee chuckle, using only a single finger to stroke Lian. Lian stir in her sleep, face growing in discomfort. Either from a nightmare or the unwanted touch of a tyrant.

  “Quite enough,” they reply sternly with enough venom in their voice to show disgust and hatred. Despite this being their first altercation with the infamous queen, Violet wanted it to be over and done with. They weren’t exactly so keen on being in the same room with the murderer of Gar’s mother and destroyer of Qurac that force Gabrielle to flee and kill majority of her family. Leaving her homeland in ruins and her family in harsh living conditions and scarce resources.

  “Normally when confronting one of my subjects, I would expect them to greet me with the utter most respect. Or at least force it out of them,” she smirks. “But seeing how you’re going to be the same status as me soon, I’ll let this mishap slide.”

“I’m not one of your subjects,” they said with disgust as f they could sense her aura. An aura plaque with darkness to represent all the evil they’d committed for powers.

   “Oh, you I like,” she continues to fiddle with Lian.

   “Gte your claws off her!” They manifest their aura, ready to fire a powerful enough blast that send her flying backward to the wall or out the window.

   “Oh, how cute,” she ignores their threat. “But I wouldn’t do that if I was you.”

“Why not?”

   She slid a finger across Lian’s face. “Would be such a shame if something were to happen to this precious little angel. Imagine what he guards would do to her to avenge me of something was to happen to me.”

  “I swear if any harm come to her, I’ll-”

“Worry less about her and more about me. If any harm were to me, all the guards have order to attack her, including some snipers who’re good with long distances and aiming right now as we speak.”

   Violet gasp. They couldn’t phantom how a someone could threaten a child. Not given much of a choice, they diminish their aura. Not entirely of their own free fill. Part of them was in control while the other half felt not entirely in control. Like they was being influence by a force.

   “Good girl,” she gave Lian a quick peck on the forehead before sliding off the bed and walking up to Violet.

   “Not a girl,” they correct her, still holding onto that glare of their even though their mind was telling them to bow down to their queen.

   Bee’s pheromones were large at work.

“Right,” she ignores them, dismissing their attitude, knowing it will change soon enough.

  “Well my, my, my. Aren’t you such a pretty thing,” now in front of them, they brought a hand to their face. Violet wanted to flinch back but find that they couldn’t, nor did they want to. Like a moth to a flame. A bee to a flower’s nectar. A predator to it prey. Only Violet is the prey and Queen Bee is the predator.

   They rub their cheeks, giving them a pinch or two. Ignoring personal space as she examines Violet. “Wonder what you look like without that scarf of your,” she wonders. “Violet, be a dearie and remove that thing from your head. Wanna see what the fuss is all about that have our little prince in such a grumpy mood.”

   “Yes, my queen,” Violet felt their tongue wasn’t their own as their mind wanted to deny her, but their body said otherwise as their hands went t their head. Pulling their hijab back, their hair was let out, resting onto their shoulders. Their entire head was expose for Queen Bee to examine, the supposed monarch just eyeing them up and down. Violet felt naked and uncomfortable, wishing to cover their head from her prying eyes, but couldn’t because that would be disobeying their queen. Their mind was already turning against them and into Bee’s favor.

   Bee brought a hand to their hair, finger swirling a strand or two. Violet wanted so bad to flinch away but couldn’t disobey their queen’s command.

  “Hmm, I can see why the little prince is infatuated with you,” she comments, hands still on them. Done examining, just doing it for fun to tick Violet off. Not that they could do anything about it. “Your beauty almost match my own. Why, I bet we could be mistaken for mother and daughter. Wouldn’t that be something?”

  “It would be a great honor, my Queen,” they wanted to bite their own tongue to stop the lies their tongue is spreading.

“Of course, it would,” she taunts them, finding this more amusing than they thought it would be. “Now, let get down to business, shall we?”

   Violet nod, not wanting to say another word unless it was their own.

“Got some fight in you, I like,” she chuckles, patting their cheeks. “Now, princey here had been rather upset lately. Throwing a few tantrums here and there, not acting like a king, is he?”

   They nod. Eyes strain on a Lian, her presence keeping her calm.

“Now, do you suppose why?” She tilts her head to the side.

  They nod yes.

“Of course, you do. Seem princey here still harbor some feelings for his departed. And I see why.” She continues to play with their hair. “But now we can’t have a cranky king on the throne. A cranky king equals an unhappy kingdom. Now we can’t have that, can we?”

  Violet shook their head no.

  “Good. Then we’d reach to an agreement. Just give the prince what he want and this little angel get to go home safe and sound. Ok?”

 _For Lian_. What little remainder of free will left within them was used to make this ordeal more durable.

Again, they nod.

“Good,” with a smirk, they lean forward to whisper into their ears. “Just repeat everything I say, and you’ll get your happily ever after with your prince charming like every little girl dream of.”

“Of course, my queen,” Violet didn’t have a choice but to obey.

 

* * *

 

“Violet? What are you doing here?” To say Brion was more than surprise to Violet here seated on his bed in his room of all places would be an understatement. Unknown to him and forgotten by them, Lian was being return safe home, no harm done to them. Now Violet had to return their end of the bargain.

   After their fight, he’d thought they would be long gone from now with whatever they came here for. Far from him. And in the arms of their new beloved. Brion know Vic will treat them much better than he had.

“Because, I couldn’t just leave without what I came for.” They rise up and walk up to him.

“And what would that be?” He’d done enough crying for one day. After sulking on his throne for the last half hour while listening in on the rest of Baazovi’s report, he was hoping to be alone for the remainder of the day where happiness lies within his dreams where he spends majority of it caressing Violet in his arms. Having them here won’t do his any goods since he can’t hold them.

   Placing their hands on his sideburns, they smiled at his fondly, eyes seeming to be hypnotized.

Brion’s eyes widen. “Ex-Excuse me?” Please tell him his ears wasn’t playing some cruel joke on him.

  “Brion, I came here for you.”

“What for? To take me back?” He folded his arms that so desperately wanted to hold Violet and never let go. “Surely your friends don’t want me back.”

With a giggle, they shook their head no. “No. I came here not to bring you back. I came here to be with you. And only you.” Queen Been made them add that part to really reel him in. Seem to be working.

   “Is this some sort of trick?” Brion’s heart had weep far enough. It couldn’t handle anymore grief.

  “No Brion. I’m telling you the truth.” They rub his sideburns as Queen Bee told them to. “After being without you for so long, I realize…I’d made a grave mistake. I should have never left you during your time of need. Like you said, you supported me from the very beginning. So, the least I could do is to rule beside you. Make your new life much easier with someone there to help you.”

   “But what you said earlier-” he wanted to remove their touch from him but couldn’t find himself to do it. Their touch was so comforting.

“What I said earlier was a lie. Seeing you after how long really scare me so I panic and lie to you. I didn’t really plan this ahead. Just deciding I wanted to see you after so long, didn’t think of how I could bring you back to me.”

  “You don’t need to do anything,” he finally leans into their touch, trying to keep himself together.

  “Yes, I do,” they touch their forehead together. “Brion, I wasn’t lying about missing you. Life is just not the same without you. It’s like I’m missing my other half. Do you know the feeling?”

  “More than you realize,” his lips wanted so bad to make contact with their lips. Make this kiss like their first one all over again.

   “But what about you and Victor?” Despite the two no longer being friends, Brion didn’t wish to betray him.

“When I decided to agree to go out with Vic, it wasn’t because of mutual feelings for him like the ones he felt for me. Mine are strictly platonic and I see him more as a brother. Nothing more. I only agree to date him to help me cope without you. But it was a foolish attempt to think he could replace you when you are the only you I know.” Jace told Bee what Brion told Violet after the mother box within them was reveal.

   “Brion, I hope you can find it within your heart to forgive me and take me back. I can’t stand another moment without you.” Their eyes were staring to leak as instructed by Queen Bee.

  “As can’t I.” This was far too good to be true. He’d dream of this moment since forever and would love nothing more than to kiss and hold them like they’d done before. Only one thing was setting that back, one thing he wanted to make sure.

   “Violet, show me your neck?” He requested.

“Of course,” Queen Bee was prepared for such a scenario, so she instructed Violet to do so just in case. Turning around, they lift their neck’s coverage to expose their neck to ease Brion’s misgivings.

  “No control chip.” Hearing Brion’s gasp was the signal they needed to cover their neck and turning around to face him.

“You actually came back for me.” Now he was the one to ignites touch, his arms wrap around them and brought them to him. Their chests connecting, forehead reuniting.

   “Of course,” their hands wrap around his neck. “Brion, I love you.”

  “I love you too Violet,” eyes betraying him yet again. He leans forward and place his lips on their lips. Violet engages in the kiss. A kiss that could out do the one from a fairy’s tale.

   Placing a hand on their hijab, he remove the corsage. Removing any trace of Violet being with someone else other than him. Letting it burn in his hands.

   Violet send a single tear. Not out of joy they felt. Joy they were ordered to feel. Joy not of their own. Joy they would be forever to feel.

* * *

 

 

**_ Mongolia (Few months later) _ **

“So, how are our little lovebirds enjoying their honeymoon suite?” Lex asks from his screen, Vandal being the only one in person while everyone else was on screens.

   “They seem to be the perfect ideal couple,” Baazovi answers. “As theorized, Violet’s presence had been keeping Brion in check. I hardly have to use my powers to control him.”

   “Excellence,” Lex reply.

“Your welcome,” Queen Been reminding them of hand in reuniting the young couple.

“And what of our queen in waiting?” He asks.

“She’s proving to be the ideal queen. Or sovereign as Brion say how they prefer to be call. Barely has to tap into their mind as long as Darkseid’s little pre-engagement gift wrap remain wrap around their finger.” Baazovi was referring to the ring “Brion” had gifted Violet a few days after the lovers reuniting. Said ring was a device like the one Granny used to control them. Only smaller and stuck on Violet’s finger.

    “What about their friends and family?” Lex ask, smirking at the state Violet’s loved ones was in without them. Particularly Superboy. “Had any trouble?”

  “Other than a few of close friends and family claiming Violet’s is not themselves or being bribe and demanding for their return, no trouble from the heroes. None had step foot in Markoiva to retrieve them yet.”

  “Figures. They wouldn’t want to spoil their image by splitting Markovia’s beloved couple.”

“Any report from Darkseid yet?”

“Darkseid had requested for Halo’s presence a few galaxies away from the Milky Way.” Vandal answers. “That way we won’t draw any suspicious from the heroes until later on and we can sneak up on the one still in space with aid but Darkseid’s soon to be new followers.”

   “I’ll have Halo caught up in another “meeting” as soon as possible,” Baazovi nod.

  Ultra-Humanite.simply growls, still upset over not having Halo as a test suspect.

  “Oh, hush you.” Queen Bee scorn the gorilla scientist. “With how lovely dovey those two are, it won’t be too long before they pop out an heir or two or more. You can borrow one of the brats to experiment on.”

  Ultra-Humanite huff but seem to with the idea.

“Excellence,” Lex smirk. “Seem things are  going within our favor.”

* * *

 

“Are you alright your Grace?” Baazovi confront Brion, the king in his pjs but had yet to return to his chamber where his lover awaits him. Instead, he him onboard the balcony.

   “Yes, everything is fine”, Brion gave a smile. Something he’d been doing a lot lately now with Violet at his sides.

  With a sudden lover by their side, the news was all over them. As Baazovi told him, with a partner at his side, the world saw more of his humane side. Ceasing the protesting against his rule.

   Of course, seeing a Quraci refugee by their king’s side spark some outrage. Calling Brion a traitor. But that was sideline by all the new support toward the Quraci refugees after seeing one become royalty.

“Then why are you out here for and not with your beloved?” Baazovi put him power to work.

  Signing heavily, he reveals what’d been troubling for awhile now. “It’s just…feel too good to be true. That it’s nothing but a dream, like I’m in a coma but I don’t ever want to wake up. Because if I wake up, then I’ll lose everything….Lose them.”

  Baazovi had to force back a chuckle at how easily it’d been to control Brion. Barely having to use his powers.

  “Brion, this is real. You have everything you’d ever wanted. What you deserve. Nothing’s going to change that. And Violet’s not going anywhere. They came here for you and had yet to return to America. They made their decision, and I doubt they’re having second thoughts. Have faith in them, my liege.”

  Brion chuckle at his own doubts. “You’re right, you’re always right.”

  Baazovi gave a smirk. “I know, my liege.”

 

* * *

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Brion enter his chamber, expecting to find Violet there. Not Jace seating on their bed next to a soon to be sleep falling Violet, combing their hair with her hands. Her present didn’t spark anger as it use too. Instead of the scrawl she would receive back then, he gave her a smile.

  “No, just helping tuck them in,” Jace gave Violet a quick peck on the forehead before crawling off the bed. Walking up to Brion, she gave them a quick peck on the cheeks.

  “Good night my son,” she whispers and proceed leaving.

  “Good night Jace,” he replies. Despite not being call mother, Jace call that a win since he didn’t use her title. She gave herself a victory smile as she shut the door behind her.

  With Jace gone, Brion walk toward the bed where Violet was barely to keep their eyes open.

“I’d was wondering when you would come,” Violet greeting him with a yawn, scooping backward for Brion to crawl into bed with them.

   “I know,” he smiles fondly at them. Resting aside them, he wraps his arms around them. Bringing them closer to him until their chests connect and their head was under his chin, he combs his hands through their hair. Something they’d been doing every night since Violet had return to him.

“I love you,” he whispers into their ears.

“I love you two,” they reply. Meaning it. But in the back of their mind where their remainder of their subconscious reside, they wish it was on their own term

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon after watching the last three episodes, this just came to mind and I had to write it.
> 
> Sorry for my fellow briolet shippers, but hey. that's what we have fix it fics and au for. 
> 
> Don't let the bad of a show ruin your spirit.


	67. Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tis the season to be spooky. Mu-ha-ha-ha!

Greeting my lovies. I'm not once again for a special occasion...Halloween! Inspire by Halloween Party by Beastboyfan12345 (btw check out that story and his one shots called hello garfield) I decided to do a little Halloween bash of my own.

Here the prompt: Brion want this Halloween to be special because its the anniversary Tara was rescue and he announce Violet as his partner and he want to make to violet for not spending Halloween together at the dance.

Got any ideas for activities or costumes, let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS check out Phantomwolfblue original work called Star Guild Chronicles. If you were a fan of green lantern: the animated series, then you'll love it.


	68. A carving we will go. Halloween Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brion want this Halloween to be special because its the anniversary Tara was rescue and he announce Violet as his partner and he want to make to violet for not spending Halloween together at the dance.
> 
> Doing it in multiple parts baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beastboyfan12345 and missmartian369 for the prompt

**_October 11, 2019-The Hub_ **

“Violet, just do it already.” Harper push Violet once again, doing her best not to raise her voice at them but was getting rather frustrating and irritating over the deed not being done yey when it should had been minutes ago now and they should had been cleaning the mess by now.

            “I-I-I-I will,” hesitation was more than clear in their voice, tears wanting to leak from Violet’s eyes as the bile crawl up their throat as evidence of their guilt despite having done nothing wrong…yet. “It’s just har-harder said than done.”

            “What’s hard about it? All you’re doing is stabbing it.” Harper said with indifference, no regards for said victim lying unconscious near them, still and silence, unaware of their soon to be murders above them.

Violet grip the knife in their hand firmer, palm shaking rapidly as they lift their arm in the air, waiting to strike but no action had yet to happen. “Won’t this hurt them?”

  “Vi, for the last time, they won’t feel a thing,” Harper pinch the bridge of her nose, questioning why they lend Violet the task. “Look if you’re not goanna do it, then I will.” She reaches for the knife, but Violet pull it away from her.

   “N-No,” they clear their throat and brought the knife higher above their head for a greater impact. “I’m the one who brought you into this, then at least let me be the one who make the first kill. I don’t want blood on your hands.”

    “Why do you have to be so dramatic?” Harper roll her eyes with a shook of her head, but no detest toward Violet.

   Taking one final deep breathe with their now crying eyes close, Violet grips the knife with both their hands and in a fast motion, plummet the knife into the victim.

 _SLASH!_ The knife was stuck in place on the victim’s forehead. Some of the fluid flew onto their cheeks.

“The deed is done,” Violet remove their hands from the weapon as tears stain their cheeks. “I’m…I’m…I’m so sorry.” They sob, ashamed of what they’d done.

“Oh, for the love of,” no longer was Harper annoy, instead she was laughing as she lends her shoulders for Violet to cry on as she rubs their back. “Violet…3\it’s a pumpkin.”

    “An innocent pumpkin!” Violet defends. “Why couldn’t we use another fruit or vegetable. Like-like-like…. broccoli! ”

   “Sound tempting, But a broccoli-lantern just doesn’t sound spooky enough,” Bart chuckles as he and Ed did the finishing touching on their jack-o-lanterns.

     Halloween was only twenty days away, but it might as well had been in full swing with all the decorations, movies and TV specials, costumes and candies out. Especially the ones that came out in August. The Team and Outsiders had definitively been blessed by the spirit of Halloween, planning what to do on the night when the monsters come out and rule. One of them being the pumpkin carving contest taking place within the kitchen and longue area with long sheets on the floor to prevent a mess. All the contestants was putting the final carvings into their future bringer of light at night.

   Well…almost everyone.

  “I can’t watch,” Violet cover their eyes as Harper decide to take charge and carve their pumpkin for them to catch up.

“Should had seen that coming once they meet Pumpkin,” Virgil comment, referring to the sentient pumpkin from Steven Universe when the Team introduced Violet to the beloved not just for children show. As unexpected, it left them crying and attached to some of the characters.

            “Done!” Cullen cheer with his fists in the air follow by his partner, Tara, knife still in his hands.

“And I’m be taking that,” Artemis took the knife away from them and place it into the kitchen sink.

   “Oh man!” Bart whines at being in second place by just a few seconds. “I wanted to be first.”

  “Creativity take time, mi amor,” Ed chuckles and soothe his boyfriend with a kiss to the cheeks. That did the trick and painted his cheeks red.

    Cullen and Tara turn their pumpkin around to show everyone their masterpiece: the bat symbol was carved in the front with several tiny bats to the sides.

   “Beat that,” Tara boasted, sticking a tongue out to her brothers.

“Real mature,” Brion rolls his eyes, looking for Gregor as backup only to see that he had scope to her level and was sticking his tongue out at her.

  “Seriously?” He judges. “How did you get to be king again?”

“No fair! You stole our idea!” Harper protest, stabbing the knife into the table.

“You snooze, you lose,” Cullen jokes. “Or in your case, you cry, you lose.”

Harper rolls her eyes but with a fondness in her eyes. She was plead that Cullen was having a good time and that he was getting along with everybody so well, having actual friends now and being more cheerful then frighten like he usually was. His once swollen eyes from months ago, given to him by their so-called father was long gone, but the memories were still there follow by the occasional flinching at the raised of voice or present of violence. Hopefully the new memories brought by their new foster family, the Waynes, would replace all the bad one.

            Long as he was happy, she was happy.

“Look like we’re going with your idea then,” Harper sign and began to carve the pumpkin. At least Violet was finally joining in, tears gone and replace with a few apologies to the pumpkin for hurting them.

            “Impressive, but not as impressive as-This!” Bart turn the pumpkin around to reveal Frankenstein’s monster. “Try and beat that!”

“Forager and Victor Stone already had,” Forager turns their pumpkin around to reveal a galaxy of stars and planets scar upfront.

   “Woah, now that’s what you call out of this world,” Virgil jokes, earning an eyeroll and kiss from Cassie.

“So crash,” Bart couldn’t help but be mesmerize.

“Woah. Got quite the artisan touch in those hands of yours,” Gar comment with Traci nodding in agreement.

“As the Earthlings would say, top that,” Forager boasted, all 4 arms folded.

“See like he’s enjoying himself.” Gregor chuckles as he looks down in disapproval at the Superman’s symbol they were carving-attempting more like-wishing to have done the bat symbol but couldn’t because he chose heads while Brion chose tails.

   “He sure is,” Brion reply, focusing more on the smiles plastering Gregor’s, Tara’s, and Violet’s faces. He was pleased to have all his family and loved together, even the smallest of gathering was something he never took for granted. Making each moment count like it would be their last.

   “So, have you told Garfield yet of your desire to have the  party?” Gregor asks, wiping some of the pumpkin seeds off his elbows. “Or do I have to do it for you, _little_ brother _?_ ” He adds a smirk.

   “Hush you,” he growls. “I’ll tell him tonight, after we’re finish with our lanterns.” The party Brion was referring to was the one Brion had in mind for quite some time now since the first winds of fall flow in the air.

  Halloween was never on the prince’s list of holidays worth celebrating over, he was never too keen on the holiday except for dressing up and the candies, but that was when he was younger. However, he wanted this one to be special because of the 2 anniversaries that fail on the date: when Tara was rescued and when he announced Violet as his partner.

   Who knew such a frightful holiday would hold so much meaning and memories to the lava prince? That it would become one of the happiest moments of his life. The day his sister was reunited back in his arms and safe and sound. And when he announces the relationship between him and his first and only love as official.

   Seeing how the significant date was approaching, he wanted to do something special in return. Something to give two of the most important people in his life a moment of happiness to remember by as well (and something to make up for that missed Halloween dance).

   What better way then a Halloween party, or bash as the Americans would call it.

“A green lantern on a jack-o-lantern,” Cullen comment on Gar’s and Traci’s pumpkin carving of said lantern, standing aside them.

  “Why thank you,” Gar place a hand on his shoulders. “Yours is impressive too.”

Cullen’s cheeks redden as his celebrity crush touching his, doing his best to remain cool. “Th-Thanks you.” He and Harper still couldn’t believe they were hanging out with heroes, celebrities, royalties and non-humans, getting touch tied around them now and then.

“Want some water to cool your thirst?” Harper jokes, earning an outcry from her brother.

  “You guys almost done with yours?” Virgil asks, turning around his and Cassie’s pumpkin to reveal members of the Justice League.

  “Almost there,” Harper did a few more tweaks with her knife as Violet put down theirs, more than relieve to be done hurting the innocent pumpkin.

  “And..wa-la!” Placing her knife down, she spins the pumpkin around to reveal…

“Hearts!?” Cullen did his best not to laugh at the lovey dovey aura of the pumpkin but was finding it difficult not to as he covers his mouth with his hands. There was one large heart in the middle with several small ones around it.

   “Their idea, not mine,” Harper stick a thumb out to Violet.

“It was the least we could do, since we did such a heartless act,” and Violet was back to crying on Harper’s shoulders again.

   “I think it’s cute,” Traci comments.

  Cute would be an understatement in Brion’s mind as he couldn’t help but stare fondly at Violet, pushing him forward to ask Gar’s permission for the party more than ever.

  “Gar?” He walks up to said green actor. “May I speak with you on a rather important matter in private?”

  “Sure thing,” Gar was about to lead the way to his room when they were stop by the stick of a mop blocking their path by Artemis.

“Oh no you don’t,” Artemis objecting, arms on her sides. “None of you are going anywhere until after we clean up this mess.” She was referring to the scattered pumpkin guts.

 Everyone whines.

What can you expect from a den mother?

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you’re ok with a par-bash taking place here?” Brion wanted to be sure, having the conversation within Gar’s room.

    “It’s more than ok.” Gar assure him, intrigue by the ideas soon as Brion mention it. “I’m stoked! Already got a million party activities forming in my noggin!”

  “Seem you’re in the Christmas spirit too already,” the word noggin brought Brion’s back to all those Christmas iitems he sees stock up already at stores.

   “Mind if the kids from the center comes with?” Gar asks.

“Not at all, the more the merrier.” Another Christmas references. “And of course, I’ll help with planning.”

“Oh, they’re all going to be so hyped up!” Gar exclaim just as another idea came in mind. “Hey Brion, mind if I add another condition to the party?”

  “Of course, the bash will be held at your place after all.”

“Good,” Gar smirks.

 

* * *

 

“I thought you usually choose your own costumes to wear for Halloween,” Violet was confused after having pick put their folded note with their hidden message inside that would reveal their costume they were going to wear.

     Gar’s condition was that for the party, all the teens must pick a note from a basket and wear whatever monster, character, creature or item the note said. He would do this later with rest of the Team, Outsiders, some of the original members and the others at the youth center.  He was holding a basket filled with the notes he’d made and passing them around to everyone.

“You usually do,” Brion explains with his note in his hands. “But since this is what Gar wanted and we are having the party at his place, I’m respecting his wishes.”

   “Forager is just glad Forager will be attending Forager’s first Halloween Bash.” Forager chirps, being mindful not to tear his note. Everyone was excited by the Halloween Bash that would be taken place here.

“It will be my first one as well,” Violet cheers with stars in their eyes as if they were a character from Steven Universe. Brion chuckle at Violet being already excited over their second Halloween, wrapping an arm around them.

  “Everyone got one?” Gar ask with a note of his own note in his hands, earning a nod from everyone.

 “Alright. On the count of three, everyone opens their note. And remember, you gotta wear what the note says.” Seeing no one objecting yet, he began the countdown. “One…two…three!”

   Everyone opens their note and the reactions vary.

  “What the-Oh you has got be kidding me!” Ed protest. Based on his tone of voice, he wasn’t too keen on his costume.

   “Well, this is very convenient,” Traci was surprise by their note but also please.

  “Mine as well,” Gregor was doing his best to hold back a laugh, please to see what Brion’s reaction would be to his costume.

   “Well wasn’t expecting that,” Gar laughs at him own. “Got the green skin already, so that’s one part of the costume done.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Harper groans. Cullen took a sneak peak at her note and laugh when he saw what she was forced to wear.

   “Oh Wally’s gonna have a field day with this,” Artemis groan.

“Oh! We get to match Brion!” Violet hop for joy when they saw what Brion’s note says, clinging their note to their chest. “Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Yes, it’s most certainly is,” Brion wasn’t so please with the costume but he was reminding himself he was doing it for Violet.

“This was rigged I tell you!” Ed cry out. “Rigged!”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any Halloween ideas let me know


	69. Not so amazeing; Halloween pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamichaima this is for you ;)

**_October 18, 2019- Gotham City_ **

“You know for a city that’s known for creating some of the world’s craziest, deadliest and definitively scariest villains known and protected by the Dark Knight himself, they sure can throw one heck of a Halloween festival.” Victor admit to Cissie, taking a bite out of his caramel apple, being mindful not let his hoodie slid off or else him and everyone’s else cover will be blown.

   “Every city has it perks,” Cissie shrug, arms resting on the exit gate acting as barrier between everyone else and the teacups ride. “Gotham may not be the best place to raise a family, but it’s the perfect place for a fright fest.” She gave a slight giggle at the two children dressed up as Batman passing by, amazed how many people dress up as the Dark Knight every year.

     Halloween was fast approaching but when you’re in Gotham, everyday might as well be Halloween or like walking through a haunted house. Like every October, Gotham got into the spirit of the spooky season with its annual Halloween festivals that consisted of games, carnival foods, and plenty of haunted places where people can get scare but for fun and not by former scientist scarecrows.

   “So, you’re going to the Halloween party, or bash as some prefer?” Vic asks.

  “Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she gave a thumb up to confirm follow by a smirk. “Especially with what Tim is going as.” She’s referring to the costume Tim had picked when Gar had gone to the batfam for them to pick out a costume from the bin like everyone else. To say Tim was displease with his costume would be an understatement.

      “Let hope he won’t try and attack Gar again,” Vic chuckle at the memory of when Gar told him and everyone else how as soon as Tim saw what costume he’d chose, he practically begs for Gar to let him choose again. Especially when he learns that he and Cassie will be matching, like they were going as a couple. When Gar stood his ground and politely deny him the request, the exchange could had gone better…

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_“Master Drake, I must advise you that this isn’t the best course of action to get Mr. Logan to change his mind,” Alfred advised Tim as he, Cissie, Stephanie, and Cassandra held one growling Tim from attacking one amused but stubborn Gar._

_“All I’m asking is him to let me pick again!” Tim attempted to jump at Gar but he was no match for the combined strength of the batfam. “Is that too much to ask for!?”_

_“With that attitude of your, yes. Yes, it is,” Gar huff, arms folded._

_“Not helping Mr.Logan,” Alfred grunted, thinking of grabbing some rope to contain Tim until he cool down._

* * *

 

“Here they come now,” Vic refer to Violet, Brion, Tara, Harper, Cullen, and Stephanie exiting the teacup ride, all their eyes still rolling like a pair of googly eyes as if they were still on the ride.

   “Have fun?” Cissie asks, backing away in case one of them decide to puke their cotton candy onto her.

 “I’ll never understand how you Americans find spinning round and round in a circle amusing,” Tara complain, eyes back in order. Like Victor, she has on a hoodie on as well to conceal her identity.

   All the other known heroes who came for the festivities hid their identities as well, not wanting to be stampede by paparazzi and fangirls.

“Why did I agree to go on that dizzy contraction again?” Brion, or Brian at the moment, complains.

  “That was amazing!” Violet cheers, hopping up and down and not as dizzy as the other. “The teacup kept spinning and spinning, especially when I spin the table! I didn’t know that’s what it was for until I saw everyone else doing it. It’s a good thing there was no actual tea involve or else it would have spill and burn us.”

  “That’s why,” Stephanie reminded the lover boy, making him blush. He was the one to suggest they come to the festival, checking that activity off the list of things he wanted to do for Violet and Tara. And so far so good.

“Can we go again?” Violet asks.

“No.” The former riders shut them down, making them pout with a huff.

Brion laugh at how cute Violet look whenever they were upset and wrap an arm around them. “How about another time my Halo. There are plenty of other festival activities for us to enjoy.”

   “Does it involve bringing Brion back so I can kiss him?” They innocently ask, once again preferring Brion over Brian.

Brion simply sign while the other laugh.

  “Who turn is it to choose the next activity?” He asks, wanting the subject to change.

“I believe it would be my turn Mr. Markov,” Alfred appears with Tim, Fred Bugg with a cap on, Sam, Tye, Ed with a hoodie on, Virgil, Bart, and Cassie with a hat on. Cassie and Tim didn’t meet each other gaze out of embarrassment over what their costumes will be at the party.

   Alfred have his face painted as …

“Harley Quinn?” Harper points at the butler’s peculiar choice for a face mask.

“What can I say, she’d proven herself to be quite the inspiration.” Alfred admits.

“How was the haunted funhouse?” Cullen asks.

“Funhouse, more like lame house,” Bart complain. “All we got were people dress up as villains like Joker and Scarecrow jump scaring, but they got no reactions out of one of us. Nothing scary about it.”

  “When you dealt with real villains 24/7 and almost got kill by them, seeing other people dress at them put you at ease,” Virgil explain.

  “Fred Bugg nearly punch the fake Joker,” Fred said. “Fred Bugg then apologize to the fake Joker.”

   “So, Alfred, what do you wanna do next?” Violet asks.

“I always enjoy a good puzzle now and then,” Alfred gave a hint to what he wanted to do.

“Oh no,” the younger members of the batfam groan, knowing what the next activity was.

 

* * *

 

 

“A corn maze? Seriously?” Tye judge the supposed fun activity Alfred had chosen for them, standing in front of said maze. “They still make these, they’re so lame.”

“You may find them lame, but I find them quite the exercise for one mind and for one to develop their navigating skills.” Alfred defend his choice. “And besides, there’s no going back now because I already bought you all the tickets.”

   That got a groan out of Tye, Ed, and the bat kids except for Harper and Cullen.

 “So the purpose of this corn maze is not to grow corn, but to act as a giant puzzle for one to walk through and attempt to get out of?” Violet repeat what Harper told them. “Sound like fun.”

  “Not when you mentor slash dad is the greatest detective in the world and taught you everything he know, making this child’s play,” Cassandra complain.

    “Not in the mood to spending the rest of my night lost in a frickin maze,” Tye protest.

“Would you do it for a scooby sna-” Ed was about to joke but was cut off by Tye.

“Don’t you even dare.” Tye didn’t want any reminder of what his costume for the party was. Ed just chuckle, getting the response he wanted, glad he wasn’t the only one that had to suffer.

     Sam gave Tye a kiss on the cheek in an attempt to cool down Tye, it didn’t do much but it ease him down a bit.

   “I’m not in the mood for a puzzle either,” Bart admit. “In a few seconds, I’ll be out of there in no time flat while you all will barely made it halfway through.”

“I’m out,” Virgil said and began to walk away with some of the others displease with the choice of activity.

“I’ll pass,” Harper walk away with her hands over her head.

  “Care to make a little waiver then?” Alfred suggests. “Whoever get out of the maze first will get to wear the costume of their choosing to Mr.Logan’s bash.” Alfred knew this would happen, so he asks Garfield prior to coming to the festival to get his permission to give away the special prize.

   He smirks when he heard that their footsteps halt, knowing the temptation had lure them right in.

    “Seriously?” Ed perk up at the possibility of being able to change his costume, turning around with everyone else.

“I’m in!” Tye declare, determine to win.

“In that case, I’m out of there in no time,” Tim claim.

  “No fair,” Haprer protest. “You all have powers and I don’t. You can just cheat your way to the exit.”

  “Did I mention that using your powers are prohibited?” Alfred was finding this more amusing then he lends on.

“What!?” Tye and Ed protest while Harper cheer.

“On second thought, see you losers at the finish line!” In a dash, she ran toward the entrance.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Ed protest, the game was now on as he and the others race up to her.

As Harper was approaching the finishing line, one of her shoes was untie and as such, it slips right off her foot.

“Harper waits! Your shoe fell off!” Violet collect the discard shoe. “Just like Cinder-”

“Don’t remind me please!?” Harper groan at the mention of her costume, earning a chuckle from Cullen. She really needed to win this.

 

* * *

 

“Marco!” Violet holler. “Marco!”

“Polo!” Fred reply from wherever he was in the maze.

“Hey! No calling each other. That’s cheating!” Ed protesting, finding the maze more challenging then he thought it would be.

   “Fred! Quick eating the corn!” Vic call out as he snatch the corn out of Fred’s hand. “We’re supposed to walk our way through the puzzle, not eat out way through. You’re not supposed to eat it raw anyway.”

“Fred Bugg can’t help Fred Bugg self,” Fred got another corn. “Would Victor Stone please use Victor Stone’s heat vision on corn to make it into popcorn.”

“I don’t think that’s such a goo-”

  “Victor Stone!” A random girl calls out. “As in Cyborg from the Outsiders!?”

“Oh no,” Vic facepalm himself for forgetting that his voice wasn’t conceal.

   “You think the others are with him?” A boy calls out. “I could have sworn I heard Ed.”

  “Does that mean Prince Brion’s here too!” Another fangirl calls out. “He’s so hot.”

  “Yes, he’d indeed quite hot,” Violet did their best not to hold back from claiming Brion as their boyfriend. “But I don’t believe he’s here at the moment. Someone else is and he’s not quite as handsome as him.”

 “Hey!” Brion protest.

“I still find you cute though,” Violet pinch his cheeks. “Somewhat at least.”

  “Bart! Quit cheating!” Tye cried out from above, having turn at to yet another wall of corn. “You’re not supposed to use your powers!”

  “Was not!” Bart defend himself and cursing himself in his mind for speeding back in the maze only to end up meeting Tye.

“Oh yeah? Then where  you get that corndog from?” Tye pointed at said half eaten corndog in Bart’s hand.

“Ummu….I found it on the ground.”

“Ew!” Sam call out in disgust from wherever she was.

“Quit lying!” Tye demand him to tell the truth.

“Alright, alright. So I got a little hungry and went back to grab a little snack. Not like it matter anyway since Cassandra and Cissie already made it out of here.”

“WHAT!?” A lot of protests shatter across the maze.

“But they actually like their costumes!” Tim protested at his siblings beaten him.

  “I saw them waiting for by the exit,” Bart explain. “Which by the way, I’m going back to so I can get another corndog. See ya, wouldn’t wanna be ya.” And like that, Bart zoom off.

“Wait! Take me with you!” Tye cried out but it went to deaf ears, making him growl, not please that he’d wasted half an hour for nothing.

“Sam! Where are you?” Tye holler.  “Let get out of here.”

  “Marco!” Violet cried out.

“Pola!” Fred mumble with burned popcorn in his mouth. Turn out Victor’s laser work, sort of.

“Well I’m out of here. See ya my amigos.” Ed teleport out of his corner, ready to exit. Only to end up facing another wall of corn. “Oh, come one!”

  “Oh my god! There are actual superheroes here with us right now!” A fangirl cheers. “Can I have your autographs!?”

“Oh no,” Vic groans over all their cover blow.

“Way to go guys,” Cassie said.

“Cullen, enough with the shoe joke will ya? We get it.” Harper plead with her brother to stop poking fun at her costume.

“Will you please all quiet your voices down!?” Brion holler, hoping that the glamour charm hid his voice as Artemis said it would. He didn’t want to deal with anymore fangirls, he rather just spends the rest of the night with Violet on the ferris wheel.

  “Violet, why won’t you just boom tube us all out of here and we ca-” He turn around, expecting Violet to be right behind him only to find then not there.

“Violet!”

 

* * *

 

“Marco!” Still no response. “Marco!” Nothing. “Marco!”

“Polo!” Violet got a response, but they didn’t recognize the voice, so they know it wasn’t any of their friends.

“Wrong Marco, but thanks you anyway,” Violet did their best not to sob in yet another corner of corn, but the situation was proving rather difficult not to.

   They were all alone, not a friend in sight, and the clouds was covering up the moon, blocking the night’s main source of light and making the place darker than it already was. And scarier as the stalks of corn give way to creepy shadow figures. They know that they could just boom tube out but didn’t wanna expose their powers by accidently making a portal in front of a stranger.

   Violet began to shiver as they turn in the opposite direction with a bit more boost. “Marco! Marco! Brion! Forager! Harper! Victor! Anyone!”

     When Violet make another turn, Violet was face with yet another wall of corn.

“This isn’t fun anymore!” They cried, legs giving us on them from exhaustion and their knees hit the ground that was receiving some of their tears as rain. They were so busy sobbing that they was unaware of the individual approaching them from behind.

“Nightmare night,” the approaching figure began to sing, catching Violet’s attention.

“Full of fright,” the person’s tone of voice didn’t suit well with Violet, bringing an unwanted sensation down their back as they wipe away their tears. Getting off the ground, they slowly shift around to see a dark figure looming over them with an object in their hand raised above their head.

   “Give me something good,” the clouds left the Moon, bringing back some light to the night. The light shine onto the individual, revealing them to be a clown cover in blood with what appear to be a knife in their hand.

“TO BITE!” They holler and plunge at Violet.

“AHHHHHHH!” Violet scream.

 

* * *

 

“Violet!” Brion call out, finally making it to the exit where he found everyone else was waiting for him. Everyone except Violet.

“Took you long enough,” Tara taunts him.

“Where is Violet Harper?” Fred took notice of the one missing member of their party. “That’s what I want to know,” he panted, catching his breathe after having run all over the maze in search for Violet.

“I thought they was with you,” Tye said.

“They were but I lost-” Brion was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

“AHHHHHHH!”

Whoever heard the scream stop in their tracks. Friends and strangers alike.

“That sounded like-” Sam didn’t need to finish because Brion did it for her.

“VIOLET!” He holler and ran back into the maze with everyone else right behind him.

 

* * *

 

“AHHHHHHHH!”

  Violet holler but rather than just cower in fear, they punch the clown straight in their jaw, causing their would-be attacker to stumble backward and disregard their supposed knife as their hands went to comfort their face.

   Seeing how they was now vulnerable, Violet sucker punch them in the stomach, follow by a kick in the groin. That blow in where the Sun don’t shine brought the clown’s hands to said area as they fell on their knees.

Violet then plunge at them, now atop the clown and trapping them with the clown’s hands above their head.

“State your reason for attacking me this instance!” Violet order, eyes still wet from tears as they grab the discarded weapon. Not to use of course but just to scare the clown and to get the message straight of not messing with them. Only the weapon wasn’t a weapon, it was…

“A corndog?” Now Violet was confused. “Why were you trying to attack me with a corndog?”

“Oh my god, you’re not Jessica,” the clown said.

“Jessica? I’m not this Jessica that you speech of,” just the fact that the clown was meant to attack someone else, not them, enrage Violet more than they already were. “Why did you wish to bring harm to Jessica with a corndog!?” They raise the corndog above their head again as a warning with one hand while the other grab the collar of the clown’s shirt and brought them closer to them.

“No! I wasn’t going to attack her!” The clown defends themself and pull off their mask to reveal a boy around their age with short blonde hairs and blue eye. “It was supposed to be a joke! To scare her! Just a practical joke!” He plead, now with tears of him own.

  “Just a joke.” Seeing how the table had turn too much to Violet’s liking, they got off the boy and help him back up.

  “Well, it wasn’t a very funny joke. Joke are supposed to be funny, not scary, and I’m sure your friend, Jessica, would have response the same way. Or much worse.” They made their point clear with their arms folded.

“Yeah, she probably would have kicked my ass like you did,” he blushes, looking away in shame.

“Sorry about that by the way, for kicking your ass.” Violet apologizes. “And down there,” they point down to his groin.

   “It’s alright, in fact I think I deserve it.”

  “Here’s your corndog back,” they return the “weapon” to him.

“Oh,uh, thanks.” He scratches the back of his head, awkward silence thicken the atmosphere as he took back his “weapon”.

“Violet,” they broke the silence. “My name is Violet Harper by the way, not Jessica but you can just call me Violet. All my friends do.”

“Violet,” he like the way it rolls off his tongue. “That’s a pretty name, for a pretty lady.” He winks.

Violet’s face heated, more than thankful for their dark skin. “Thank you, but I’m not a girl, or a boy. I’m nonbinary as it calls.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he corrects himself. “I didn’t mean that-I meant not the part about you being pretty, I meant as in you being a girl. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

  “It alright,” they assure him.

“Usually I’m good with first impression but I guess not tonight,” his face became a cheery. “Look, let start over. My name is-”

“VIOLET!” Brion holler. The field of corn in front of them was soon splash by a wave of lava from behind, burning the corn to a crisp.

  “What the hell!” The clown boy attach himself to Violet. Seeing his frighten, Violet hug him back as comfort. The cord dog was discarded to the ground.

   Once the corn was gone, the lava cools into magma. The smoke settles to reveal one steamed Brion with the rest of their rests behind and ready to attack, powers, weapons, or battle stances set in motion. Alfred even have his umbrella out, not afraid to use it.

  “Violet!” Brion cheer at finding Violet, but that joy was short lived when his eyes landing on the boy who he assumes was Violet’s attacker and who was way too close with Violet than how he would like.

   “GET YOUR HANDS OFF THEM!” He orders, lava forming around his arms.

   “My hands are off! My hands are off!” The clown was quick to back away, raising his arms in the air as indication. “Is this a friend of yours?”

“Nope, boyfriend,” they clarify as Harper and Cullen grab Violet and brought them over to everyone else as Brion, Cassandra, Cissie, Tim, and Stephanie approach the boy with menace in their eyes.

   “Of course, he is,” he signs at the misfortune of his luck.

“Is Violet Harper ok!?” Fred asks.

“Yes, I’m fine,” they assure them. “But he won’t be for much longer,” they warn as Brion grab the boy by the collar of his shirt, burning it. But the boy wasn’t scare of the lava that was too close to burning his skin. No, he was scare of the rage in Brion’s eyes.

“What you want us to do with this puck Violet?” Cassandra asks, wanting more than to splice him in half.

“Let him go!” They order.

“WHAT!?” They got outcry from all their friends.

“You’re joking, right?” Cassie asks.

“No, but he was. Only, he meant to do it to his friend Jessica,” they explain as they went behind clown boy and pull his away from Brion’s grasp. “And he wasn’t much of a threat because he was using a corndog.”

  “A joke?” Tim raised an eyebrow with a are you serious face.

“Yes, a joke, a rather bad plan one,” seeing how his shirt was completely incinerated, they offer him their jacket and place it over him as coverage. “But he meant no harm.”

“I say otherwise,” Brion was still glaring at him while everyone else have lower down their weapons but his lava still burning, wanting to fire at the boy like he intended.

     “Look, I’m so sorry for all of this and-Wait, you got power just like…   Just like Geoforce!” The boy realized with widen eyes. “Oh my god, you’re Geofroce aren’t you?”

“….No I’m not,” his lava was now magma and it crumble to the ground. With His arms unarmored, he embrace Violet, still glaring at the boy.

“And you must be that Fred Bugg kid who turn out to be an alien from that school.” He turn to Fred.

  “Umm, Fred Bugg is not Forager,” Fred lied. “You’re mistake-”

“And you must by Cyborg!” H pointed straight at Victor.

“Busted,” Sam whisper under her breathe.

“Are you gonna finish that corn dog?” Bart asks.


End file.
